Falling
by Kiara7
Summary: After a tragedy in the Malfoy family, Draco becomes depressed and to deal with his pain, starts to cut himself. At the beginning of the seventh year, Snape's daughter comes to Hogwarts and makes friends with the trio. Slash: Draco/Harry); Ron/OC.
1. Round Two Begins

**Here's my new story!  I hope you all like it!  There are darker themes than my other stories (a whole new general direction for me) but I hope you like it all the same.  Maybe even more. **

**This _will be a Harry/Draco story __eventually.  I can't help but stress that EVENTUALLY.  It takes a long, long time.  It __does happen and I know since I have the entire story mapped out._**

**I'd like to thank all three of my wonderful betas, especially Evie, my Pokemon pal, who deals with me sending long and – er – strange emails at six in the morning.  I appreciate all three of you and – er – I know my wording isn't the best but I'm looking at this as a learning experience.  Hopefully I can fine tune some of my writing for when I start my second novel.**

**Love,**

**Kiara**

**Disclaimer:  I am not JK Rowling.  I think she is a genius and I admire her greatly but I am not her.  Anything you recognize is hers.  Anything you don't, including this plot, is mine.  I know, I need help.  You could sue me, but you wouldn't get much and there would be too much red tape to be really worth it.  I need all my money for when I finally go to college.  Please have mercy.**

**Dedicated to my sister, Jen (ferretgirl1023), because she puts up with me (and pretends to get excited – though maybe she isn't pretending) when I walk around the house quoting the dialogue from chapters I'm planning to write. **

_Falling:  Chapter One_

The metal of a double edged dagger gleamed in the low light of the room as it was turned over in the holder's hands.  It was cold against the warmth of his sweaty palms; his flesh was dampened with perspiration, now rubbing against the emerald encrusted handle.  A fire flickered to his right; the flames crackled, popped, and sizzled causing a low heat to permeate through the room.  Beneath him, the leather upholstery squealed as he readjusted himself to pull his legs underneath his body.

From the corner of the room, a grandfather clock boomed, signaling that it was now two in the morning.  Other than the clock, there was no sound in the house.  His mother was asleep in the room next to his and part of him felt guilty doing this while he knew she was in there.  They were all each other had anymore and an act of self mutilation would not be something that she would be happy to hear about.  Not again; not after what had been the consequences of his actions the last time. 

He knew she blamed him.  Hell, he blamed himself.   Still, he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't bring himself to care.  Part of him thought he needed help, but an even bigger part of him said that he was beyond help.  He really could do no less than to concur.

He lifted the dagger, which caused the sleeves of his robes to slip down his upraised arm and collect at his elbow.  Milky white skin was revealed where the black material of his cloak had been only moments before and the contrast made him hesitate for only little more than a moment.  Soon there would be a thin crimson line to add to the growing assortment of hues that decorated his arm.  That line would grow, flourish, and then it would close up, leaving only a scratch.  It would appear harmless and physically, it would be.  Only he knew the real damage it would do and even then it wouldn't matter.

This wouldn't be the first time he had cut himself.  Certainly wouldn't be the last time, either.  It was ironic in a way.  The reason he sat there holding this dagger to his wrist came from the first time he had participated in this practice.  Depression had been too strong at that time, though, and it went beyond the point where he could hide it.  He had almost died the last time, but it was only almost, and that had fell short of what he meant to do.  If things had just gone right then his father wouldn't be gone and he wouldn't be sitting here about to embark down the road a second time.  If only he had been stronger then maybe he would have never embarked down the road in the first place.  It didn't matter.  All the 'if only's' in the world could be uttered and it wouldn't change a thing.  He would still be sitting here the same way he was now feeling - well, not really feeling at all.  He was hollow, and if cutting himself would make him feel (if only the feeling was pain), then who was he to deny?

When the razor sharp edge of the dagger first pressed against his skin, he jumped a little and a small gasp escaped from his lips.  He knew it was coming, but he hadn't expected the way it would feel with that cold, unfeeling, and merciless metal against his fragile skin.  A surge of adrenaline shot through him as memories of the first time came back to him.  Things shouldn't be this way but there was nothing that could change them now (not now that his father was gone).  Things should have gotten better after he lived through his first suicide attempt.  Things only ever got worse.  He figured it was more than he deserved.

It was more like being an outsider, an unobtrusive spectator watching this figure of beauty stare at pale skin marred with thin, pinkish scars that ran up the length of his forearm.  The staring lasted for minutes, though it felt like hours, and only when he moved again did the reverie break.  At first he could feel the pain, blinding and stinging, as it surged up the length of his arm.  The dagger had broken the flesh, split it clean midway between his wrist and elbow.  It had been awhile.  He had forgotten how much the pain hurt.  Taking the dagger away from the spot, he began to make shallow cuts along the length of his right forearm.  He winced, biting savagely on his lower lips, and he grimaced when he tasted that now they, too, were exuding blood from his body.

While he, himself, took no notice of the noise the dagger made when it fell, he expected that the clang of silver meeting stone would have made any other person yelp.  He stared at the array of cuts, seven of them, that now adorned his arm.  Scarlet liquid was seeping from the wounds and spreading out over his skin and, as he sat there watching himself bleed, his thoughts drifted to his father.

_He looked around for Madam Pomfrey but she was no where in sight.  Figuring himself in the clear, Draco pushed open the door to the hospital wing and slipped out into the dark corridors of Hogwarts.  It was not yet after curfew but the hall was deserted and he released a small sigh of relief.  He had been in the hospital wing for a week – ever since his body had been found in the common room by a rather shaken third year.  A week at Hogwarts was hardly enough time for gossip to die down, and though no one had come to see him that he knew of, Draco was certain that there was, indeed, gossip._

_Of all the people in the world to try and kill themselves, he knew that the school had not expected it out of him.  Draco Malfoy was always thought of as a smug and immature git who was thoroughly proud of his money, his bloodline, and his rich Daddy's Death Eater status.  No one ever looked close enough, thank Merlin, to see that he was more of a wimp who hid behind his father's name than anything else.  No one ever looked close enough to see that he was starved for affection by a man who called himself his father but never really acted like one in the first place._

_Draco was smug and immature but even if he acted like a git, he figured he deserved someone's affection.  At least he had believed it until the physical pain couldn't block out the emotional and he just tried to end it all.  He wasn't the nicest person he could be, and he was__ particularly proud of his bloodline and rich Daddy - though not the Voldemort issue - but he thought that even spoiled little rich kids deserve love too.  Gods, had he been wrong._

_And as he walked down the halls of Hogwarts thinking about what he would do if he came across a student or worse, Madam Pomfrey (who would screech and send him immediately back to the hospital wing), he instead caught sight of the subject of his previous thoughts.  There, walking down the school halls as if he belonged, was Lucius Malfoy.  Surely he had heard the news by now but Draco had not seen him since waking up three days ago and he merely assumed that Lucius did not care to drop by.  No one had mentioned his presence and, now seeing him there, shook him._

_Instead of heading down the hall and in the direction of the infirmary, somewhere Draco really thought he should__ be heading, Lucius took the opposite path leading to the dungeons.  He scowled at the thought that his father seemed to have better things to do than visit his post-attempted suicide son.  Before Draco really knew what he was doing, his feet swept him off in the same direction._

_His father's walk was not the usual strut that he was accustomed to following, but rather a lazy, almost weary, drudge as the scenery changed.  He now considered himself to be in Slytherin territory.  All Malfoys were pale, his father included, but the healthy white glow was gone and replaced by a grayish, sickly pallor.  Even his arms seemed to sag by his sides; his shoulders slumped, when Draco was acclimated to squared shoulders and perfect posture.  Lucius did not look, in the most remote way possible, like the man that Draco called his father._

_Up ahead, Lucius knocked thrice on the door that he knew led to Professor Snape's office.  He had been in there enough times getting in trouble for fighting with Potter in the hallway to know.  Snape shared a particular distaste for the Boy-Who-Lived, but he didn't like Draco causing a scene just before class.  He was sick of being told that it disturbed the class's concentration and Draco almost wished that he would just give him a detention and get over it.  The lecture was more excruciating than losing a few house points and receiving detention._

_"Come in," Snape's voice came through the door and Lucius entered.  Draco hurried up ahead and loitered outside the door so that their voices could be heard even if they were muffled.  "Lucius!" he said, clearly surprised to see him there.  "When did you get back?"_

_"This morning.  How are you, Severus?"_

_"Fine, but that's not the issue.  How are you__ doing?"_

_There was a long pause and then, "I'm really not sure, Sev.  Something's got to change.  I don't know if I can keep on doing this anymore."_

_"Mind telling me what you're talking about?"_

_Lucius sighed and Draco inched closer to the door, his ear pressed against the wall.  "I know we've drifted apart over the last fifteen years but we were once friends.  I really didn't know who else to go to.  Narcissa's a wreck.  You can't really have a talk with your wife when your kid just tried to kill himself."_

_"I'm not sending you away; I just don't quite know what you mean.  I presumed you were talking about Draco."_

_"I haven't talked about much else for a week.  I haven't thought__ about much else in a week at that.  It's manifesting in my mind like a cancer."_

_"I guess that's what happens when you realize your son wants to die."_

_"Yeah," said Lucius and Draco felt his throat painfully tighten.  He had never heard his father sound so distressed or so common.  He was always dignified, insisted that if you made yourself seem respectable, you would become respectable.  Saying words like 'yeah' did not make one respectable.  "Things just aren't right.  Something needs to change.  I haven't been taking care of my son like I should."_

_"Have you seen him yet?"_

_"Only when he's asleep.  I was up there this afternoon again but he was out.  Poppy said he's been up and down for the last three days.  I should have been there when he woke up."_

_"You needed to get away from him.  Sitting by Draco's bed all day and night without eating wasn't doing either one of you any good."_

_"I've been worried."_

_"I know."_

_There was another pause and Draco's head began swimming.  His father was worried?  About him?  And he had been keeping vigilance over Draco?  Suddenly feeling very cold, Draco wrapped his arms around his torso and rubbed at his arms._

_"How did I do this to my kid, Sev?  He's my son.  How did I do this to him?"_

_"It's not entirely your fault, Lucius.  You can't__ be completely to blame."_

_"He left a note, Sev.  You know what it said?  One line.  That's it.  Tell my father I'm sorry I failed him again.  He thinks he's failed me."  A long silence followed.  "Did I ever tell you that Draco once asked me to leave Voldemort's circle?"_

_Another long pause and then Snape said, "No.  We don't talk nearly as much as we used to."_

_There was a sharp laugh and Draco shivered as he knew it belonged to his father.  "No.  We don't.  He did, though.  He came to me at the end of his fourth year and asked me if I was really a Death Eater.  He always knew I practiced the dark arts but I figured Voldemort was never really going to come back and so I tried to shield him from that.  I told him that I was and he asked me to the leave Voldemort's circle."_

_"What did you say to him?"_

_"I think I yelled."_

_"You hate that, don't you?"_

_"Yeah."  Another 'yeah'.  Draco involuntarily shuddered._

_"So what happened?"_

_"Well I'm still a Death Eater, aren't I?"  He sighed.  "That scared me, Sev.  When he looked at me and pleaded that I leave Voldemort's circle, he looked just like him__."_

_"Your father?"_

_"Yes," he said in a whisper.  "You know how our grandfather always told us that in life, you can only be what you make of yourself?"_

_"Of course."_

_"I think he may have been right."  There was no reply at first and Draco could feel the tension even though he was outside the room.  He knew that Snape and his father were cousins but there was rarely an acknowledgement of the fact from either one of them.  In fact, there was once a time when you couldn't find one without the other but that had changed.  Draco also knew that Lucius was very touchy on the subject of his family all together, and hearing him speak of his great-grandfather caught him off-guard._

_"I wish I would have listened," his father said breaking his thoughts.  "He always said that you choose your own path.  That bloodline doesn't really matter.  Great-grandfather would always go on about how important it was that we were pureblood and that the Malfoy name needed to be upheld.  All of his children turned out okay.  Grandfather was never like that and he taught my dad and your mum that you choose your own path."_

_"Is that where all this came from?" said Snape.  "Lucius, this isn't because of your dad, is it?"_

_"How I treat Draco?"_

_"Well, yes.  I mean, I never thought that if you had a son you would treat him the way you treat Draco."_

_"My dad's been eating at me for years."_

_"I never knew."_

_"You never really asked."_

_"Well come on, Lucius.  He died and you were never really keen on bringing him back up."_

_"I know," he said, softer this time so that Draco barely heard the words.  "It's just - he was killed by the Aurors.  I guess I thought that if our grandfather hadn't been so insistent that there were no expectations then my father would have been more insistent and less carefree.  Maybe then he wouldn't have been killed.  The light side killed him.  What else could I do?"_

_"Caligula wasn't like this."_

_"My brother was already grown.  Gods, Sev, I was twelve and at Hogwarts when I had to hear he was gone."_

_"I know.  I was there."_

_"I lost my dad and now I almost lost my son.  I thought I'd raise him right.  My father was killed and so his way was obviously wrong.  If Draco was forced to command respect, maybe he wouldn't die.  This whole time I was refraining from doting on him too terribly much and I tried to compensate by spoiling him but now -" Lucius's words were choked off.  "I'm thinking of turning myself in."_

_"What?  You'd probably go to Azkaban for that, Lucius!"_

_"Better there than licking Voldemort's shoes.  You should have never listened to me.  I got you stuck in this mess with the Death Eaters and then we didn't even remain very good friends.  You were the smart one sending Kailah away."_

_"I'm not stuck in any mess with the Death Eaters so don't worry about that.  You haven't lost Draco yet.  He lived through it.  You have the chance to change things.  You love your son.  I know you do.  Let him__ know that."_

_Draco didn't stay to hear any more.  He was already shaken up enough between his father's voice and the mention of his grandfather and great-grandfather.  Lucius, according to Narcissa, still hadn't found peace after his father's death.  He had still been a child at Hogwarts when it had happened.  Augustus Malfoy was a supporter of Voldemort in his earliest days and was killed by Aurors while Lucius was away at school.  Circe Malfoy, Augustus's only sibling, was Snape's mother and the two were supposedly very close.  So had his father and his Potions Master been when they were at school.  It was after Voldemort's first fall and when Harry Potter first had the makings of being a constant annoyance in his life that Lucius and Snape had drifted._

_Since then, Snape had not been much more than an occasional visitor in the manor and later, his professor.  It was only in private, if even then, that he ever dared to call him Uncle Severus or even make reference to their relation at all.  Draco didn't have much family and therefore wasn't accustomed to how he should act around Snape.  Lucius was the youngest of three and had a brother, Caligula, and a sister, Livia.  He rarely saw his aunt and had only ever seen pictures of his uncle.  Caligula was neutral when it came to the war with Voldemort, thus creating an air of hostility between he and his younger brother, and Livia, though highly supportive of the dark arts, lived in __Greece__._

_Slipping back into bed, Draco was almost asleep when the door opened.  He cracked an eye hoping but fearing to see his father but it was only Madam Pomfrey checking in on him.  Sighing, he shut his eyes again and buried his face into his pillow._

_Lucius had come up that night and Draco had cried as Lucius held him for the first time in his life that he could remember.  The golden rule, 'Malfoys don't cry', had been ignored for the moment and Draco's tears only increased when Lucius told him that he loved him.  He had never heard these words from his father before and the sheer elation and peace from such a confession made the dull throbbing in his wrists temporarily disappear._

Things were supposed to be good after that.  Lucius was insistent that he turn himself in and when he did, Azkaban was where he was sent.  It was only to be six months until he was up for parole and both father and son were positive that the parole board would be in his favor.  Things were supposed to be good but they had gone terribly wrong and now Lucius was gone.  Voldemort had been angered by losing many faithful Death Eaters on Lucius's accounts.  The war, which had already been going strong enough for dementors to be stationed on the school grounds, came to a halt when Harry fucking Potter destroyed Voldemort once and for all.

They danced and sang and praised Potter until his Boy-Who-Lived ego got so big that he couldn't fit through the Great Hall entrance.  Draco had grimaced through it all as he mourned the twisted change of events wishing that his father would be back.  He wished they could be back in the hospital wing, his father's arms around him and his palms smoothing back Draco's hair.  Instead, he was watching everyone praise the golden boy and his sixth year came to a close with his mother greeting him at the train station before going back to the manor.

Everything felt so empty without Lucius there.  If only Draco hadn't been such a child then Lucius would still be here and Draco wouldn't feel so empty.  He loved his mother and she was a great deal warmer to him now that they were on their own but he knew she blamed him.  He had been impatient, Lucius had concurred with his son's request, and his immaturity had killed his father.  Draco didn't blame his mother because he blamed himself as well.

He blamed himself and the cuts on his arm proved it.  The bell had sounded.  It was time for round two.

*~*~*~*

**If you liked it, please review.  If you want to see more, please review.  If you disliked something, too bad, so sad, write your own story and change it.  If you disliked something and want to tell me so, you may e-mail me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.  I don't like to dirty up my review page with flames.  In fact, flames make me laugh and say nasty things back.  Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!!**


	2. Introducing Kali

**Just so you know, everything gets explained eventually.  I have this story planned out with so much backstory that there's going to be a prequel.  Everything gets intertwined so if you wait long enough, it will get explained.  Hopefully when it does, everything will start to make sense.**

**Will be Draco/Harry eventually.****  Once again, stressing the _eventually._**

**Thank you to my betas.  I'm sorry you're sick, Ash.  Get better!**

**Dragonsbane:  Updated already.  I promise, I'll update as fast as my betas allow.**

**Blackstar:  Of course Harry will have to help him.  It will get to Harry/Draco eventually.  I feel like I can't stress that enough.**

:  Whoever didn't leave a name, thank you very much.  I appreciate it.

**Tine:  Hey, you!  I'm glad you decided to read this.  I hope you like this chapter and I hope I, once again, make your day.**

**Bunny-kuo:  I hope you enjoy this next part.  It's time to take the story to Harry's point of view.**

**Jammie:  You don't have to worry about me not updating.  I write like a maniac and the third chapter of this story has already been sent to my betas.  I will update as fast as I possibly can.**

**Anyone else who reads and/or reviews:  Thanks for taking the time to check this out.  I hope you like the second chapter just as much.**

**I wish I was as wonderful as JK Rowling but, even if I were, I still wouldn't _be her.  Anything (characters, places, etc.) that you recognize is hers.  The plot and Kali are mine.  I am currently looking into therapy._**

_Falling:  Chapter Two_

King's Cross Station Platform Nine and Three Quarters was bustling with excitement as parents hugged their children and said their goodbyes until Christmas break for most.  For some children, the farewells would be for the remainder of the school year and Harry Potter was happy that, for once, his was not the latter.  He wheeled his trolley toward the train, his godfather ambling along behind him and saying something that Harry didn't quite catch about dungbombs and the good old days.  Harry guessed he didn't really want to know.

"I'll see you at Christmas holiday then," said Sirius.

"I guess so," replied Harry grinning.

"Excited to get back, are we?"

"Yes.  And no.  Going back to school means people staring at my forehead and asking me what it was like to face Voldemort and defeat him.  _Again."_

"Well it's better than going to dinner at a wizard establishment and having people stare at you because you spent twelve years in Azkaban thanks to a certain balding rat."

"I'm sure the stares will stop, Sirius."

"Mine will stop when yours do."

"So it's forever, then?"

"I believe so."

"Harry!" came a voice interrupting their conversation or lack there of and Harry turned to see his friend Hermione Granger running toward them.  Pinned to her school robes, which Harry was appalled to see her already wearing, was a shiny badge.  Hermione had written him a few weeks ago detailing how she had been made Head Girl as if it were the best thing in the world.  He didn't know what the big deal was.

"Hey, Mione," he said as he hugged her.  "Ready for another term?"

"I've been ready since my badge came," she admitted with a slight blush.  "Have you seen Ron yet?"

"Not yet," he replied.

To everyone's amazement, Ron had been made this year's Head Boy.  For their first five years at Hogwarts, Ron had spent most of his time bending the rules and getting into trouble with Harry.  When they took their O.W.L.s however, Ron's score had been surprisingly high.  At first, Ron thought it had been a mix up as he was only three short of Hermione's record-breaking score, but when they returned for their sixth year, Harry felt as if he were with two of Hermione instead of one.  After the impressive O.W.L. score, apparently showing that when Ron, who had been frightened of coming home with too few and disappointing his mum, really tried to do spells correctly, he was almost as good as Hermione.  His marks had been the second best in the year and Professor Dumbledore deemed this major improvement as good merit for the position of Head Boy.  Even Ron was still having trouble stringing together a coherent sentence regarding the achievement.

"Can you believe he's Head Boy?" said Hermione.

"I know.  Ron wrote me a letter after he heard.  It took me awhile to get through the gibberish but I eventually got the gist."

"Yeah.  It took me half an hour just to understand what he was telling me.  I'm really very proud of him.  I always told him that if he'd just try, he could do well.  He has a very good mind for thinking.  Its part of what makes him so good at wizards chess.  He just needed to grow up a bit."

"If you don't need me anymore," interrupted Sirius, "I'll be going.  With both you and Remus at Hogwarts this year, I need to mourn about being left with no one to accompany me to Diagon Alley when I'm bored.  I may have to make new friends."

"The horror," teased Harry.

"Making friends is hard when you're formerly a convicted murderer."

Both Harry and Hermione laughed at this and gave him hugs before bidding Sirius goodbye and watched him apparate with a faint pop before them.

"So I guess I'm on my own this year," said Harry, feigning misery.  "You're Head Girl and Ron's Head Boy.  Who am I?  No one.  Just the bloody Boy-Who-Gets-Stared-At."

Hermione snickered before playfully cuffing him over the head.  "You are not.  Ron and I will be around so much that you won't have time to notice that we have more privileges than you do."

"You may be Head Girl but I have the invisibility cloak and the Marauders map."

"What about the Marauders map?" asked Ron as he came up beside them and pushing his trolley.  From behind him, Harry could see Ron's younger sister Ginny abandon her things and leave them momentarily to wrap her arms around Neville Longbottom.

"Nothing.  After decoding your message, we realized you were made Head Boy."

"Was it that bad?"  Harry and Hermione nodded.  "You can't imagine how amazed I was.  Honestly.  Mum cried.  Fred and George are embarrassed of me.  I was rather happy about it, though, until Percy told me that he was proud of me.  What if this makes me like Percy?"

"It won't," assured Harry.  "As long as you're still up to being our Quidditch Keeper and brought a good deal of Fred and George's new prospective items from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, anyway."

"I got away with a whole assortment.  Fred didn't want to give any of the new prototypes to me because I'm embarrassing the family by making Head Boy and all, but I finally convinced him that if he didn't give them to me, I may turn into Percy.  My fears don't only scare me.  They frighten the twins as well."

Hermione scowled as she pointedly told them that they needed to load their things onto the train.  Ron groaned but followed suit and they were soon settled in.  There had been an option for the Head Boy and Head Girl to share a private compartment on the train, but Ron and Hermione had jointly decided to decline.  They would rather be with all their friends on the ride to school and so, as they got on the train, the search for an empty compartment began.

They found one near the back of the train and settled in.  Ron continued to babble about his utter surprise as he went into detail of his morning when he had innocently sat down to breakfast and opened up the letter with the news.  Percy had beamed, according to Ron, and Mrs. Weasley had bawled at the surprise.  Conversation quickly turned to the new items Fred and George were developing for their joke shop and Hermione made a rather curt reply to herself as the boys ignored it about how the Head Boy should not encourage any sort of candy called 'Chipmunk Drop.'  She didn't see the amusement in a candy that made one sound like they had sucked a large amount of helium.

The train hadn't even taken off when the door to the compartment slid open and a girl that none of them had ever seen before hung in the doorway.  She was short for a girl, and both Harry and Ron were quick to notice she had one of those hourglass figures that was becoming more and more obsolete with the witch and muggle models alike these days.  Catching sight of Ron and Harry's faces, Hermione scowled at them and turned back to the girl. 

"Hi," she said tentatively, eyeing them with pale blue eyes.  "All the other compartments are full.  I was wondering-"

"Of course you can sit here," said Hermione before Harry or Ron had the time to close their mouths.  "It would be nice to have a girl in here.  These two give me testosterone overload."

She laughed before inching into the room and sitting down next to Hermione.  "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't really know anyone here."

"It's alright," answered Hermione.  "I haven't seen you around here before.  Are you new?"

"As new as I can be," she answered, laughing.  "I used to go to a witchcraft and wizardry school in America, Chivington, but now I've transferred here."

"Why did you transfer?" asked Harry.  Ron was still gaping as the train began to move for Hogwarts, causing Hermione to roll her eyes at him.  He really could use a slap to bring him back to reality.

"I was born here in Britain and my father still lives here.  I was living with my aunt in America.  She moved there because of the war.  You know.  With Voldemort.  I was sent there for the same reason."

Both Harry and Hermione were a little thrown that she had used Voldemort's name but they quickly recovered.  Ron apparently hadn't heard and if he had, he didn't show it.  He was still gaping.

"Why didn't your father go with you?" asked Hermione.

"He said he had to be here.  I wish he would have.  I've seen him, though.  We've been writing letters and he's visited me every summer for as long as I can remember.  It's been tough, though.  I'm so glad the war is over and now I can be with him again."

"Yeah," muttered Harry as he shifted and flattened his bangs over his forehead.

"What year are you in?" asked Hermione ignoring Harry's attempt to conceal his identity.

"Seventh.  You?"

"Same.  Wow. . .So you had to leave on your last year?"

"Not really _had.  My dad gave me an option and I would rather be in the same country as he is than do my last year at a school an ocean away from him."_

"I can understand that.  You must have missed him terribly."

"I did."

"So what's your name?"

"Oh!" she said, clapping a hand to her mouth.  "I'm so rude.  I'm sorry.  My name's Mikailah Strauser, but my friends call me Kali."

"Should we call you Kali?" asked Ron.  It was the first coherent thing he had said since she walked in.

"If you'd like," she answered with a grin.  "How about you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said extending his hand, which she shook graciously.

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter," he muttered.

"_The Harry Potter?" she asked.  He nodded.  "Well it's wonderful to meet you.  I bet you get loads of attention everywhere you go, don't you?"  He nodded again.  "That must be dreadful."_

"It is."

"So we're all in the same year?"

"It appears that way," answered Hermione.  "I'm Head Girl and Ron's Head Boy.  It was quite and accomplishment for the both of us."

"Congratulations," she said, grinning.  "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"All three of you?"

"Yes," Hermione said.  "I guess you don't know what house you'll be in yet, huh?"

"Nope.  I'm feeling rather nervous about it.  My mother was a Gryffindor but my father was a Slytherin so I'm not really sure where I'll end up.  Dad keeps joking that I'll be a Hufflepuff and surprise everyone.  At least I hope he's joking because I wouldn't really want to be a Hufflepuff."

"You don't really want to be a Slytherin, either," said Ron pointedly.

"Your mum was a Gryffindor?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," answered Kali softly.

"You haven't really mentioned your mum yet so I was just saying," Harry quickly explained.

"It's okay.  My mum - well, she died."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.  "My mum's dead, too, but – er – I guess you already knew that."

"Yeah," she said with a laugh.  "It's okay.  It happened a long time ago.  She died in childbirth so I really didn't get the chance to get to know her but from what I hear, she was a great woman."

"All Gryffindors are," said Hermione, proudly.

"Yeah.  I'm hoping for Gryffindor.  I think my dad is, too.  He says he sees a lot of my mum in me which is funny because everyone says that I look like my dad.  I just figure I'm my dad on the outside and my mum inside.  I'm just kind of worried.  I have to get sorted along with the first years.  It's going to be terribly embarrassing."

"Speaking of Slytherins," said Ron, "shouldn't Malfoy be showing up here sometime soon?  He usually pays us a visit."

"Malfoy?" asked Kali.

"Yeah," said Ron.  "You know him or something?"

"I've heard of the family," she answered.  "Why does Malfoy pay you a visit?"

"He typically does every year to torment us," explained Hermione.  "I don't think he'll show this year, though.  He didn't on the ride home last year.  Remember what happened last year?  Right before Voldemort fell?"

"Don't say his name," and then, "How can you forget?" answered Ron.  "I still can't believe that Malfoy tried to kill himself."

"I know," said Hermione softly.  "The gossip is still going around.  I caught sight of him right before I found you, Harry, and I overheard a few sixth year girls talking about it."

"Malfoy tried to kill himself?" asked Kali.

"Yeah," explained Harry.  "Last year, a few weeks before Voldemort was defeated, Malfoy slit his wrists.  This third year, Ruby Cabot, found him unconscious in the Slytherin common room with blood all over the place and a suicide note.  She went right to Dumbledore and Malfoy was out for four days until he woke up.  Just barely pulled through.  He's lucky that Ruby found him when she did."

"He spent most of the rest of the year secluded.  He barely even talks to the other Slytherins and he always sits alone at meals," said Hermione.  "It's kind of scary."

"I miss him mocking my family," Ron admitted.  "It actually worries me that he hasn't been.  I can't believe I've actually been concerned about Malfoy but it was scary seeing him last year after he finally left the hospital wing.  He was like this dead creature walking around school and then when Lucius. . ."

"It's a long story," said Hermione quickly.  "Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

Taking the hint that all three Gryffindors clearly wanted to change the subject, Kali concurred and they played until the witch with the trolley came by and they each bought a lunch.  Ron and Kali were discussing their collections of Famous Witch and Wizard cards over a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans when Harry left to change and dragged Ron with him.  With the boys gone, Kali decided to just change right there after Hermione said that she didn't mind.

Dressing fast, Kali was brushing out her long, black hair as she dropped next to Hermione.  "Are you dating anyone?" she asked.

"Me?" said Hermione and gave a short laugh.  "Not currently.  It's not that I don't have my eye on anyone but nothing's materialized.  I was with Ron for a good part of our fifth year but we work better as friends.  Neither one of us was really into it.  And Harry's too wild for me."

"Wild?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Harry has this thing where he thinks people expect certain behavior out of him because he's the Boy-Who-Lived.  Since Harry hates that identity, he tries to be what everyone expects him not to be.  I did have a fancy for him but his rebellion includes dating.  He's bisexual and will tell anyone who'll listen about the girls - and guys - he'd like to shag.  Sometimes I think he doesn't even realize what he's saying.  He just likes to hear himself talk."

Kali laughed.  "I guess I can understand that.  Is he _really that bad?"_

"Wait until you get to know him.  He decided sometime in the beginning of our sixth year that he was going to be flamboyant.  Ron's taken to calling him Horny Potter.  There was this one time where Harry was listening to himself speak, at least we hope he was, when he told Ron that he'd like to shag him.  Ron paled and ended up putting a charm on his bed so that Harry couldn't get in.  It was rather funny."

"I don't blame him.  _I'd want to shag Ron."_

"Really?" Hermione squealed causing Kali to jump.  "You fancy Ron?"

"I'm not about to pick out a china pattern with the boy, but he is attractive.  Harry wasn't serious, was he?"

"Both Ron and I are hoping not but Ron probably feels a lot better having his own room this year thanks to being Head Boy."

"You know, those boys _are taking an awful long time."  Kali wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione who, suppressing giggles, playfully shoved her._

"Don't even suggest something like that.  If Harry attacked Ron, we may never see either one again."

"And seeing as how Ron's rather attractive, that would be a terrible shame."

"What would be a terrible shame?" asked Harry as he and Ron returned.

"Nothing," said Hermione.  "What took you so long?"

"We ran into Ginny and Neville.  Ron had to give his usual 'touch my sister in inappropriate places and I'll slaughter you' speech."

"Honestly, Ron.  Ginny's a big girl.  She can take care of herself."

"I know that," he said.  "It doesn't mean that I can't watch out for my sister.  If Neville is anything like Harry than I should just skip ahead to the castration."

"Do the words 'cruel and unusual punishment' mean anything to you?" asked Harry.  "How do you get laid without the package?"

"Harry, I don't want to hear sex talk just yet.  Kali's new.  You don't want to scare her."

Harry grinned at them both.  "Alright.  I'll pen it up.  Just know that when the cork pops, my energy and shag talk with abound in mass."

"I can hardly wait."

Harry made references to the promise of talk about shagging but he refrained from fully submerging himself into the conversation.  Kali had laughed and retorted with comments even cruder than Harry's causing Ron to suggest that maybe they shouldn't be allowed to be friends.  They had ignored what he said but Kali shot Ron a small smirk before returning to her vulgar talk with Harry.  Hermione was suddenly feeling that she had fallen into some sort of sex education class and she stared out the window while Ron stared at Kali.  Hogwarts couldn't come fast enough.

*~*~*~*~*

**Once again, let me know what you think.  I'd like to apologize for making Kali sound so Mary-Sue.  She does get really cool.  I hope.  And she is there for a reason.  She _really is *dun dun dun*.  Five points and a cookie to anyone who can guess the big secret behind Kali!  *whee!*_**

**Anything negative can be directed to my email account at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**


	3. Don't Feed the Suicidal Boy

**For those of you knew (or guessed) the secret, I am very proud.  I did leave the clues in the first chapter cause I _wanted people to know.  It's more fun that way.  Anywho, thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed.  This story is very dear to me and it means a lot that other people are enjoying it, too._**

**Ferretgirl1023:  Niffer!  _Jen.  Darling.  Hello.  Why do you insist on bragging on knowing what is going to happen in my stories?  Does it really matter that you know?  The only reason you know is because you're my sister and I have a compulsive urge to spill all the details, which is why you already know your Christmas present._**

**Dragonsbane:  Well. . .your guess _is close.  Correct, actually, though that isn't what I was talking about. Good enough.  *tosses cookie* _**

**Izanami**** Hime:  We all love that Horny Potter, don't we?**

**Bunny-kuo:  Yet another lover of the Horny Potter.  Was there a fic with a Kali Draco?  Hm.  I haven't read it, at least I don't think I have.  Ah well.  And *scoffs* I _like Ron.  *grins*  And – er – yeah.  She is someone's daughter.  *tosses cookie*  The slashy bits – er – eventually is longer than I care for it to be but this is story is going to be an epic.  When it's finished, the parts without slasy bits in them will be miniscule._**

**Tinetinytina:  Geesh, you ask a lot of questions.  You will just have to read for the answers.  *winks* I didn't plan out Hermione's crush but, for now, I'm making it Justin Finch-Fletchley because _I have a crush on him._**

**Spirit Stone:  I hurried but you can keep your cookie.  I'm on a diet.**

**Jammie:  Here, have a cookie anyway.  *tosses cookie*  I'll give you a hint.  The answer is in the first chapter.**

**Demon Rising:  Yes.  Er – not really.  Not as far as I know.  Those are the answers to your questions in exact order.   Thank you for the envy.  I'll take it in abundance.  But then again, I thrive on compliments like that.  I'm glad you love it.  Ladies and gentlemen, you have heard the understatement of the year.  I like Kali, too.  Enjoy this chapter.**

**Evil Laughter:  Hey Pokemon pal. Thanks for reviewing. Joel said to tell you he loves you, too.**

**Amarantha**** Liriel:  Well look who was paying attention. *claps and tosses cookie*  I'm in such a happy mood since I looked in the mirror this morning and realized I'm pretty.**

**SkySong:  I like Kali, too.  Harry and Draco are crazy.  I figured they could balance each other out.**

**Disclaimer:  I am JK Rowling about as much as Voldemort is a candidate for sainthood.  You could sue me, but you would get a guitar pick and $12.00.  It really isn't worth it.  I am making no money (obviously, according to my bank account) off this trifle of a story.**

**Special thanks to my betas.  I love you all.**

**And now that the _many preliminaries are out of the way, on with the show!_**

_Falling Chapter Three   
  
_

The sky was already dark and rain was falling to the ground in dull, dreary sheets as the carriages pulled up to the Hogwarts castle. A sinking feeling manifested in the pit of Draco's stomach as he realized this was the last time he would be in one of these carriages and coming up to Hogwarts for his first day back. He climbed out of the carriage and was followed by the other students he had silently been riding with. So far, there were very few students who weren't gawking at him when he passed, and Draco hated every minute of it. He would never know how Potter had put up with all the attention and all the staring. He almost felt guilty for putting some of that attention on Potter. Almost. 

Draco had packed his things the night before so he didn't have to do much else but get dressed when Narcissa told him to get ready to leave for the train station. Their goodbye had been brief, Narcissa wrapping her arms around her son and kissing him on the cheek before leaving. It had been a mutual decision that the choice of his residence at the Christmas holidays would be decided upon when Christmas was closer. Neither one currently felt it worthwhile to make plans for an event that was over three months away. 

On the train, Draco had found the compartment that Ruby Cabot and her friends were in and took a seat by the window. He knew they were staring at him, probably whispering about him as well, but Draco didn't really want to be with anyone else. Draco didn't want to be with anyone at all, but since the option of having a compartment all to himself was out of the picture, he figured sitting with the girl who had saved his life was just as well. Part of him loved her for it because now he knew. His father _had loved him but things had gone to shit and he would never be feeling the pain he was if Ruby had just let him die. Without noticing it, his fingers began to trail over his arm where the healing cuts were and he soon fell asleep. _

It was only when the witch with the trolley came around when he bought a lunch that Draco actually moved. Most of it was wasted, as Draco picked at his food and then, putting it aside, Draco leaned back against the window and drifted off to sleep once again. He was awoken a second time by Ruby, who was giving him a gentle nudge and informed him that he should be changing into his school robes because they were almost there. He smiled, thanked her, and left to change. 

Now he was being stared at again by people who hadn't been the one, or a friend of the one, who saved his life. He could tolerate Ruby. If he had been the one to find the almost dead body of one of his housemates, he would stare too. By finding him, Draco felt that she had some odd right of passage and he ignored the constant eyes settling on him. Everyone else, however, he could not tolerate and he was sick of being stared at as if some freak in a zoo. Don't feed the suicidal boy. 

Peeves was prancing around in the rain and when Draco passed by him, he launched into a rather rude chant about Draco and his suicide attempt. He could vaguely hear McGonagall scolding the poltergeist but it didn't really shake him. This had happened last year and he figured that every time he passed Peeves, it would prompt some sort of rude behavior. What did Draco care, anyway? Peeves was nothing compared to the whispers that fluttered down the hallways at him. These were people he had to face, and everyone just kept going on about how 'unstable' he was. Peeves preferred the word 'dejected' and singing about Draco's woe. He grimaced. Draco had 'woe'. 

He dropped in a seat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, making it a point to sit as far away from the other seventh year Slytherins as possible. No one really tried to get close to him anyway but Draco didn't want to be even remotely close to the others. When Draco had tried to kill himself, they had started to treat him differently, especially Blaise, which bothered him. Of all the people to treat him differently, Blaise was one of the worst. No one at Hogwarts knew he was gay, except for Blaise, that is, and probably Professor Dumbledore because he knew everything. He and Blaise had been together in their sixth year but Blaise had noticed Draco cut himself and after Draco had  tried to take his own life, Blaise had started to treat him as if he were fragile and about to break. Fragile. Handle with care and don't feed the suicidal boy. 

That had been too much and then when Lucius was gone for good, Blaise's pity, which he claimed was empathy, had been too much for Draco to take. He broke up with him rather curtly, and asked that Blaise not contact him over the summer because he needed the time to heal. Seeing him again was painful and from the look in Blaise's eyes, it was painful for him as well. Draco ignored it and turned his head away, wishing more than ever that those bloody first years would just get here already and the Sorting could be done and over with. 

When the first years did enter, Draco saw a girl enter with them and she towered about a head or two over them as they approached the front. Instead of Professor McGonagall going into her usual, 'When I call your name' speech, Dumbledore stood instead to address the student body. 

"I'd like to make a first announcement before the Sorting. This year, we have a new student among out midst. She is a transfer student from an American school, Chivington, and she will be joining the ranks of the seventh years. Since you should have been sorted years ago, I insist that you go first." 

"Strauser, Mikailah," said McGonagall with a smile. 

The tall girl walked up to the Sorting Hat, casting a glance at the staff table, and formed a small smile before sitting on the stool allowing the Sorting Hat to be jammed on her head. It was silent for some time and Draco was about to fall asleep when the brim of the hat opened up and it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Of course. 

McGonagall's smile was bigger this time now that she knew this Mikailah was one of her own. Leaving the stool, the raven haired girl headed for the Gryffindor table and was promptly greeted by Potter and company. She had apparently already made nice with Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood. Draco glared in her general direction suddenly feeling extremely unpleasant at having a new student and one who had joined Potter's praises and esteemed friendship at that. Draco had offered, and Harry had been rude. Mikailah Strauser shows up and Potter embraces her. Maybe if Draco had nice tits and a great ass then Potter would have been his friend, too. No matter. No use crying over it. It was only Potter after all. 

Draco ignored the rest of the Sorting and eagerly anticipated when the plates would fill before him with food, even if he didn't plan on eating it. It would still be one step closer to getting the hell out of the Great Hall and disappearing into his dormitory. Unfortunately, disappearing into the Slytherin dormitory meant Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. Blaise. Bloody Blaise Zabini and his bloody gorgeous perfection. Draco sighed and began to grab at the food that had appeared before him but he still didn't eat much and only picked at the banquet before him, Draco figured he probably looked kind of pathetic. 

His thoughts were confirmed when a voice behind him said, "You could actually eat that, you know?" 

"I don't mean to be rude, but I would rather prefer to not have your company at this moment," said Draco but Blaise ignored the comment and sat down beside him. 

"I didn't come down here on my accord if that's what you think. Pansy sent me. She's worried about you." 

"What's she got to be worried about?" 

"Because she's your ex-girlfriend, you tried to kill yourself last year, and she cares." 

"What about you?" 

"What _about me? As far as you're concerned, you don't want any of my care. Or did you forget that?" _

"I didn't mean it like that. I didn't want you to pity me." 

"I never pitied you. It doesn't matter anyway. We're over thanks to you. Now, really. Why aren't you eating? _Have you been eating?" _

"Yes, Mother." 

"Don't use that tone of voice with me." 

"That phrase doesn't do much for your protest. You're only encouraging me." 

At first Blaise didn't reply. "Look," he said, "why don't you come down and sit with us. You sat by yourself all at the end of last year. You don't want to start a year off like that. If anything, you need friends to support you right now. Come sit with us." 

"And get stared at some more while everyone is careful about what they say because any wrong word might make me crack again? And get treated like I'm some unstable, escaped lunatic from Saint Mungo's? Call me crazy but I prefer my own company." 

"No one is going to stare at you." 

"Everyone stares at me, Blaise. Take a look around. I'm the freak who slit his wrists. In fact, I'm so unstable that I could do it again any moment. Maybe even right here in the Great Hall. Hey, Draco, want us to cut up your food for you? You shouldn't be handling sharp objects." 

"No one is trying to cut your food for you, Draco." 

"Not yet but you seem to be on the motherly kick. Maybe you'd like to cut it up later for me." 

"_Draco." _

"Please go back to your seat, Blaise, and leave me be. I already have enough on my mind today without adding this little encounter to the list." 

Blaise seemed to be carefully regarding Draco for a moment before his head hung and he stood up without another word, to return back to where the other seventh year Slytherins were sitting. Draco forced back the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes. The rule was being enforced again. He hadn't let himself weep since that night in the hospital wing, when his father told him that he loved him, and he wasn't about to allow himself the privilege of doing it again. After all, Malfoys don't cry. 

Very little actually made its way into Draco's stomach during the feast and he listened half-heartedly to Dumbledore's announcements about the forest and forbidden items that Filch had decided to ban before slinking out of the Great Hall. Standing in the halls, he wasn't sure which way he felt like heading off in. The dungeons meant the Slytherins but he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Draco felt no where near sleep and that meant he would be hiding under his covers with the curtains pulled around his four post bed in order to keep Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise away. Granted it would give him time to think that he really didn't want, because the emotional pain was far too intense but he couldn't produce any other options. 

No one else had come back yet and he muttered "Polaris" to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. He trudged up to his dormitory, the faint sound of the Slytherin prefect instructing first years coming up behind him. Once Draco made it to the seventh year boys' dormitory, he immediately began to dig through his trunk; there was only a catch of silver in the light before the dagger disappeared into the folds of his robes. Without bothering to dress, Draco climbed under the heavy blankets and pulled his curtains shut. 

The sound of the other boys coming up for bed could be heard outside of the material shielding Draco away from them. No one spoke but he could sense their presence, hear them shuffle as they opened and closed their trunks dressing for bed. He knew Blaise was out there and Draco slipped the dagger under his pillow as he sat up and leaned back against the headboard. With his left hand, Draco rolled up the sleeve of his right arm and stared numbly at the thin scabs covering the areas where he had marred his skin. Picking at one of the slashes, a bit of the scab came off and Draco watched as a thin stream of blood oozed from the opening. He wanted to cry, scream, do something other than sit here and watch himself bleed, but being back at school caused problems for that. There would be no private time. There would be no moments when he could slash up his entire arm and watch the crimson bleed like watercolors so that the wounds were indistinguishable.

When he heard the sounds outside of his bed still, Draco retracted the dagger from beneath his pillow and slid it back into his robes. Pulling the curtain back slightly, the fear of waking up the others boys too great, Draco slipped between the narrow opening and disappeared out the dormitory door. He made his way out of the dorms, into the direction of the Slytherin showers. Draco hated to feel dirty and right now, he felt no less that disgustingly filthy. 

Turning the water on as hot as he could stand it, Draco stripped completely and stepped under the spray only to have his legs fail him as he fell to the tiled ground. Reaching out to his clothes, Draco grabbed his dagger and pulled it in the shower with him. His eyes roved over his hard, lean body taking in the scars that covered the lengths of his arms, his legs, his chest, and his stomach. Loosening his grip on the dagger, it almost fell from his hands but as it went to go, Draco's grip tightened it as if to prevent just that from happening. 

With one swift stroke, Draco made a shallow gash in the top of his thigh and tightened his grip around the dagger's handle as the blood began to seethe from the wound where it joined the spray of the nozzle, only to appear a harmless baby shade of pink as it swirled down the drain. He could feel himself wince, his muscles subconsciously tightening at the act, as if any moment he would make a second attack on a random body part that was minding its own business. Draco had become the predator and the prey. Please don't feed the suicidal boy. 

He could feel the tears welling behind his eyes. It's just the water, Draco told himself. I'm not really going to cry. It's just the water and it's stinging my eyes. Covering the cut on his thigh, Draco ducked his head beneath the spray and allowed it to soak his hair before rolling down over his back. Despite the intense heat, Draco shuddered and pulled his body to its feet supported only by the strength of shaky legs. Grabbing the shampoo and soap, Draco washed his hair and body before rinsing and then shut off the water. He stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and grabbed his wand from the pocket of his robes. 

A flick of the wrist and a few low, mumbled words later, Draco's hair was dry and he turned to stare in the mirror. 

"That's a fancy trick you've got there," said the mirror. 

"I'm not in the mood for your chattering," replied Draco, rather harshly. 

"Touchy, aren't we. You aren't still in a foul mood over that little incident with your father, are you?" 

"Rather cold of you, isn't it?" 

"Well I _am only a looking glass." Draco scowled. "That face isn't real good on you." _

He turned from the mirror and began to dress all the while ignoring the whistles from the looking glass and the inquiries about the cut on his thigh. Draco was more than happy when he was fully dried and dressed, thus allowing him to escape the incessant racket of a looking glass that never really shut up. Sometimes Gabby, as he had taken to calling this particular mirror, got to be too much of a chatterbox and Draco would seriously considering sneaking into Gryffindors showers if only to exchange mirrors. Now was one of those times when the prospect seemed like a really good idea. 

Instead of going back to his bed, Draco headed for the common room where the fire was just beginning to die out. The embers were giving off a soft glow and he sat by the flames as he stared into the flickering. A dull pain was aching at the top of his right thigh and Draco forced himself to concentrate on both this particular pain, and the flames of the fire. Any other thoughts were clearly unwelcome, and the reference to his father made by the rather tactless Gabby, was trying to prey on Draco's mind. He, instead, began to hum a child's tune that he had heard from the house elves when he was young. It did little to distract him but it was a start. 

As his eyelids began to grow heavy, Draco welcomed the opportunity to escape from this world, and he sprawled out on the ground before the fire. He pulled his arms into his body as he lay before the fire and closed his eyes, the warmth spreading out over every inch of bare skin that was visible. The release was coming, and slumber took him over without mercy leaving. Draco, breathing lightly through a small part in his lips, looked very much like a small child. Don't feed the suicidal boy, indeed.

*~*~*~*~*

**Loved something?  Feel free to tell me so in a review and/or you may email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com and/or you may IM me at FoxyD227.  If you hated something, do email me as I do not like to dirty up my pretty review page with flames.  They spread like wildfire, don't cha know.  *laughs at own bad joke***

**Next chapter soon.****  I promise.  In fact, it's already written, so all I have to do is send it to my betas.**


	4. A Sudden Attraction

**Tsuyuno****:  I'm sorry you don't like the part when Draco cuts himself but it's a big part of the story.  You've been warned for upcoming chapters.  If this upsets you, maybe you shouldn't read it.******

***Kristen*:  I've added more!  I think everyone knows what it feels like to be down every once in a while.  I felt like that just yesterday, though I don't cut myself.  On purpose, anyway.**

**Skysong****:  I felt the need to write something a little darker.  I wanted to get out of my slump writing the same dramatic fluff and add a darker tone to it.  I hope I did it well enough.**

**Demon Rising:  I am SO sorry about forgetting your cookie.  *tosses a bag of cookies*  Here.  I hope this makes up for it.**

**Tinetinytina****:  You don't have to apologize for asking questions.  I was just pointing out that you're full of them.  *grins*  **

**Bunny-kuo:  *whistles*  I wish my mirror whistled at me, too.  You know, Draco is so sexy that the mirror couldn't resist.  Feel free to borrow my quotes.  It makes me happy.**

**Tine:  Actually, I do like Eminem.  I think he is amazing with words.  As far as the messages he sends, I don't agree with him, but as far as a lyricist, I think he has talent.  I hope this isn't a Mary Sue, either, but I don't know what really constitutes as one.  Just because she's a new girl, I don't think it automatically makes it Mary Sue.  I'll check out you Harry/Draco story as soon as I get the time.**

**Anyone else who read and/or reviewed, thank you for taking the time.****  I hope you like the updates.**

**Have a very Merry Christmas.  Keep Harry and Draco in your heart.**

**Disclaimer:  I am not JK Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter or the world within.  If I did, Draco and Harry would have been snogging 99% of Chamber of Secrets.  As they were not, nor was Alan Rickman naked, you can clearly tell I have no control over the HP universe.  As is, I am not making money off this story, and it would be of no use to sue me.  I am poorer than the Weasleys.**

*~*~*~*~*

_Falling Chapter Four   
  
_

"Firs' years this way," called Hagrid. It was with a great deal of reluctance that Kali parted from them after explaining that, as a new student, she was expected to ride across the lake. Harry snickered and they all bid her farewell. Kali, obviously, did not want to be the only seventh year in the boats and only Hermione showed any sort of sympathy. 

"Kali's nice," said Harry, as he climbed in a carriage after Hermione, with Ron coming in last. "I hope she's in Gryffindor with us." 

"I don't think you two should be friends. She's a bigger pig than you are," retorted Hermione. 

"I'm sure she'd take that as a compliment. Honestly, I don't know what your problem is with talk about shagging. We're seventeen. It should really be expected unless we were some sort of asexual group." 

"And we all know that _you aren't." _

"No, I'm not. I'm a healthy, average, seventeen-year-old boy and if I want to talk about sex, than bloody hell, I'm going to talk about sex." 

"And you do. Frequently." 

"Not that frequently. The shock value is starting to wear off. People are becoming accustomed to it. I may soon have to become chaste and virginal to surprise people." 

"It would surprise _me, that's for sure." _

"Thanks, Hermione. I always knew I could count on you." 

She smirked at him before her gaze was cast from Harry, and to the right, momentarily landing on Ron. Her brows furrowed as she caught sight of him staring out the window and Harry, watching Hermione, also shifted his focus to Ron. 

"Hey, Ron," he said. "You're being awfully quiet. Is there something wrong?" There was no answer. Harry stared at him for a moment longer before poking Ron in the side, causing him to jump. 

"What? Huh?" Ron caught sight of his two best friends staring intently at him and it was then that he realized he had drifted off. They had been talking about something or another hadn't they? Now what was it? With Harry, it was usually Cho, Quidditch, or sex. He decided not to guess. "Sorry. I must not have been paying attention. What was it that you wanted?" 

"Are you okay, Ron?" asked Hermione. He shrugged and nodded. "Oh, well, we were just talking about how crude Harry and Kali are." 

"I'm not crude. Hermione was calling me crude and I was defending myself." 

"And you were being awfully quiet." 

"And staring out the window," added Harry, trying to hide a grin. "You looked forlorn. Gotten a crush on a certain black-haired seventh year?" Ron didn't answer at first. "I meant besides me." 

"Oh, yes, because _everyone wants a piece of Potter," joked Ron, cracking a smile. "Honestly, Harry, someone should tie you down." _

"Please do," said Harry, smirking. Ron and Hermione promptly smacked him in the chest. "Come on. You all know I'm not _serious. At least you __should know me well enough to know that I'm not serious." _

"We do know," said Hermione. "It's just that it sometimes gets annoying hearing you talk about who your latest wet dream was about. Nocturnal emissions are not my preferred subject of conversation. And to think that I thought it was bad when you'd gone on and on about Quidditch." 

Harry snorted at this. "Poor Hermione. You really should look into making more female friends. We seem to be driving you crazy with a testosterone overload." 

"Not the both of you. It's just you, Harry. Ron knows how to control his little soldiers." 

"Thank you, Hermione," said Ron, casting a sideways glance at Harry. 

"You're welcome." 

"Am I _really that bad?" _

"There's a reason I spend all of my time in the library, and it's not entirely because I obsess over my grades." 

The scowl Harry wore on his face became even more prominent when Ron began to laugh. "If I'm really that bad then I promise I'll look into reforming myself. A twelve-step program or something. I suppose I'm on a quest to find myself, because anyone who causes Hermione to spend _that much time in the library should be stopped." _

"Amen," concurred Ron. "There's always Kali. She didn't seem like she'd spend her time batting her eyes at the boys and fawning over Trelawney's class. In fact, Kali seemed rather cool. You _do more estrogen influences." _

"I think you're both right," said Hermione as they pulled up to the school. Climbing out of the carriage, she just caught sight of Draco Malfoy walking toward the doors in a ring of third year Slytherins. Peeves was following him, taunting him in song until Professor McGonagall came out and started to shoo the pesky poltergeist away with threats of reporting him to the Bloody Baron. Peeves then left Malfoy alone. 

"What do you think this year's going to be like with Malfoy?" asked Harry, once inside where things were dry as opposed to the pouring rain outside. 

"Hopefully he'll keep to himself and we won't have to deal with him," said Ron. "Now that he doesn't have his rich daddy to hide behind anymore." 

"_Ron," scolded Hermione. "Don't talk about that. The last thing we should be doing is encouraging gossip about Malfoy. If you were in his position, you wouldn't want people to whisper and point about the trauma you had gone through, so don't do it to Malfoy, either." _

Neither Ron nor Harry answered but Hermione could see them rolling their eyes at her. She dismissed their behavior as childish (and therefore not even worth acknowledgment) as they entered the Great Hall. Seamus Finnigan waved them over to where they were sitting with the other Gryffindors in their year. With them was Ginny, who was situated under Neville's arm, thus provoking a glare out of Ron, and Colin Creevy, thoroughly engrossed in conversation with a fifth year on the other side of him. Harry was happy to see that his camera was nowhere in sight. Since last year, Colin's muse for his photographs had moved away from Harry and he was forever thankful for that. Without the flashing bulb in his face, Harry found that he rather liked the boy. 

When the first years entered, Harry quickly picked out Kali and he poked Ron in the side before pointing to the front. He smiled when Ron started to ogle and he made it a point of getting Hermione's attention as well. Upon seeing Ron's reaction, they exchanged secret smiles and turned their attention to the Sorting. 

Hermione and Harry bobbed their heads along with the Sorting Hat's song but Ron's attention was still focused on Kali, who stood in the back shifting as if she felt very out of place. Her gaze constantly drifted to the staff table and then to the Gryffindor table out of the corner of her eye. Ron grinned. 

"I'd like to make a first announcement before the Sorting," said Dumbledore before McGonagall could go into her usual speech. "This year, we have a new student among out midst. She is a transfer student from an American school, Chivington, and she will be joining the ranks of the seventh years. Since you should have been sorted years ago, I insist that you go first." 

"Strauser, Mikailah," called McGonagall and Kali walked up to the stool, her face feeling very hot. Compared to the first years, she looked awkward and a bit queasy. Her gaze fell to the staff table again as if looking for reassurance before sitting and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. 

"_Strauser, did they say?" the Sorting Hat whispered in Kali's ear with a chuckle. "__Well, yes, you do have a great deal of your mother in you, but there's a bit of your father as well. Cunning and sly, but bravery and intellect as well. Loyalty, no doubt, but where to put you? Slytherin would help you on your way, indeed. . ." _

"_Just put me where I belong," she almost scolded, and the Sorting Hat chuckled again. _

"_Well if you're going to be impatient . . . GRYFFINDOR!" _

Kali could feel the blood draining from her face, and she smirked but glared at the hat as she placed it back on the stool before running over to the Gryffindor table while the Sorting continued. Harry and Hermione congratulated her from across the table as she sat down next to Ron and gave him a grin. He clapped her on the back and as he did so, she could feel her face going flush again. 

"That was one of the most humiliating experiences of my life," she confessed. 

"Well you survived it beautifully if that makes you feel any better," said Harry. "No one died at least and that is saying something when you go to a school like Hogwarts." 

"Especially when Harry's around," added Hermione. Kali gave a short laugh. 

The Sorting ended and Dumbledore gave a few words before the plates filled and they began eating. Kali soon learned that Ron and Harry were not big conversationalists when hungry and so she politely cut up her food and ate while the two boys shoved food into their overeager mouths. Hermione gave her the basic rundown of the school, most of which Kali knew from her father, and Hermione then promised to show her around for the first few days of school to make sure she got to her classes. Anything they didn't have together could easily be taken care of by Ron or Harry. 

After the usual reminders about the forest and banned items, an introduction of Ron and Hermione as Head Boy and Girl, Kali was ready to leave the Great Hall with most of the other students. The big meal had made them all rather lazy, but Hermione and Ron were up ahead with the Gryffindor Prefect and the first years in preparation of giving them a tour. Once the first years were settled in, Ron and Hermione would be with Dumbledore to be shown to their personal rooms leaving Kali with Harry for most of the night until bed. 

"So, Hermione tells me that you wanted to shag Ron," Kali started. Not exactly eloquent, but she wanted answers. 

Harry gave a brief snort as they walked to the common room. "Get straight to the point there, don't you." Kali nodded. "It was a joke. At least I meant it as a joke. No offense to Ron but I could never. . .well, he's my best friend. He was my first real friend, in fact, and even if I did have something for him, I could never go through with it. Besides, Ron isn't like that." 

"I see. I was just curious." 

"Well you know what they say about curiosity. . ." 

"That it's good and all people would be, too, if they knew what was good for them?" 

"No, but I prefer that one. I'm curious by nature as well." 

"Fabulous. I suspect you and I will make great friends." 

"I have no objections with that," he said. "Watch out for that step. In my fourth year I got my foot stuck in it and there was a rather - er - sticky situation where in I almost got caught out of bed after hours." 

Kali laughed. "You bend the rules. I like that." 

Harry nodded. "Just give me a week and I'll have you bending the rules with the best of us." 

"You won't need even a week for that, Potter. You aren't the only one who likes to sneak out in the middle of the night for the pure thrill of it." 

"Well that's always nice to know but if you're going to decide to sneak out, you had better know about certain things around this school. You know, the stuff your parents don't tell you. First off, Peeves will get you in trouble if you come across him no matter what. He's best to be avoided unless you happen to make friends with the Bloody Baron. Filch is our caretaker and he has this cat, Mrs. Norris, that I swear can't be a cat because that thing is satanic. It stalks out the place and reports back to Filch. Another person you want to avoid at night is Professor Snape." 

"_Snape?" she asked, alarmed. "Why would I want to avoid Snape and what's he doing out at night?" _

"You've heard of him?" 

"I've heard of all the teachers," she said quickly, waving her hand. "Continue." 

"Well, Snape is our Potions professor. He's an insufferable, slimy git. He hates all Gryffindors, me especially, and will take points away from our house at any chance he gets. Snape's also Head of Slytherin so he always favors them, Malfoy especially. He'll take any chance to get me in trouble, or any Gryffindor at that. It's like he never sleeps because he's always stalking the halls at night, probably trying to get me into trouble." 

"Well if he doesn't sleep at night, when does he sleep?" 

"How should I know? The point is you want to stay as far away from Snape as possible. There's also two things I need to show you once we get back to the common room. I think I can trust you. You're going to love it." 

"Okay," she said slowly as they stopped before a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink dress. 

"You're back, are you?" she said to Harry. 

"Yep. This is Kali Strauser. She's new this year." 

"Not Drusilla Strauser's daughter!" the fat lady exclaimed and Kali stumbled back at this. 

"Er - yes." 

"Oh your mother was simply delightful! Not the best taste in men, though. Always dating one of those Slytherin boys-"

"Heh," said Kali weakly. 

"Now what did Ron say the password was?" Harry mumbled. 

"Wasn't a nicer girl than your mum," continued the fat lady, "except maybe for Lily Evans, but they were the sweetest girls you could find. Best friends, you know." 

Harry had stopped mumbling to himself about the password, his mother's name catching him off-guard, and now both Kali and Harry were staring at the fat lady talking about how sweet Lily and Drusilla had been. Neville and Ginny stepped between them. 

"Pixie Dust," said Ginny. 

"Right you are!" said the fat lady swinging back to let them in. Harry and Kali rushed in before she decided she wanted to go on some more about their mothers. 

"Thanks, Gin," said Harry. "I thought we were going to be stuck out there all night." 

Ginny blushed. "It's no problem." She then went back to her conversation on Herbology with Neville. 

"Looks like our mums were friends," said Harry once Kali had taken a look around the common room and collapsed onto a crimson sofa by the fireplace. 

"It appears so. Maybe we could talk about this some other night? I'm really tired." 

"Sure. Yeah. Okay," said Harry as he then he bid Kali goodnight and she disappeared up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

~*~   
  


"Come in," said Dumbledore, Hermione pushed the door open for both her and Ron to enter through. "Ah, yes. Miss Granger and Mister Weasley. I assume the first years are in their dormitories and you know the duties required of you this year from the letters you both received over the summer." 

"Yes, sir," said Hermione. Ron merely nodded. 

"Right then. Well then there's nothing left to do but to show you to your rooms. If you will, follow me." 

They followed Dumbledore out of his office and down the winding staircase. Passing the gargoyle, they wandered down the halls of Hogwarts in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione's room came first and then Ron's. Both were informed that they had their own baths and that their rooms were connected to the Gryffindor common room with entrances from the halls and common room. 

Once the headmaster left and Hermione had disappeared into her room, Ron muttered his password, "Butterbeer", and slipped into his private room. To his right, there was a fireplace with two plushy crimson chairs on either side of a sofa before it. Between the sofa and fireplace was a table made from ebony. Also to his right was a portrait of a young woman with a violet parasol that he knew led to the common room. Across from the entrance was the entrance to the bathroom and right beside it, a king sized four poster bed with scarlet curtains and scarlet and gold bed sheets. A large bookcase and two more chairs were to his right and there were various tables situated around the room. Hanging from the ceiling was a gilded, wrought iron chandelier. There must have been twenty scarlet candles situated in the rings from Ron's quick assessment and he noticed that each and every one was currently alight. There was no space for doubt that this was a Gryffindor's room. The atmosphere was cozy and Ron sighed. 

With nothing better to do, Ron began to unpack and explore the space that was solely his simultaneously. He found that he liked having his own separate room and that perhaps working until his eyes were bloodshot on school assignments the year before yielded more positive results other than his mother's sheer joy and pride. His original intentions had been to win his mother over and shine a little brighter than his brothers. Well, Percy and Bill had both been Head Boy before but it felt good to finally do something that felt like an achievement. If he could do especially well this year, maybe he'd do well on his N.E.W.T.s as well. The prospect was promising. 

Once all of his things were away, Ron dressed for bed and climbed between the sheets. He tossed and turned for some time before snatching up one of his Potions textbooks and sat himself before the fire. Snape was going to be impossible no matter what, but Ron fully intended on not giving Snape a reason to be insufferable. He was sure that Neville would take care of that on his own. It was somewhere around a medi-potion to stop the bleeding on fatal wounds, Blessure Fatale, that he started to fall asleep.

*~*~*~*~*

**If you liked something, do feel free to tell me so in a review.**

**If you didn't like something, feel free to e-mail me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**

**Flames will keep me warm in my heat-less bedroom.**

***mwah***


	5. Unconcious Blonds

**Thanks Evie for the beta.**

_Falling Chapter Five   
  
_

"Draco?" a soft, warm voice brushed by his ear only to be followed by a pair of soft lips. Draco's eyelids felt heavy, and he tried to open them but they only shut on their own again. He shifted on the sofa his body had decided to fall asleep on again, but the movement caused yesterday's robes to brush against the healing injury on his thigh. A stabbing shot of pain skirted up the entire length of his leg. It was this sudden pang that caused his eyes to open up and, in doing so, his head collided with another. "Shit, Draco," it said. "Warn a person before you go and do shit like that."

Hearing the voice again, recognition clicked, and he turned to look at Blaise. Who was now rubbing at his forehead, leaning over the back of the sofa and mumbling. _Complain all you want, Blaise, but that aches going to go away just like this pain in my thighs going to go away. It's the ache in your soul that you've got to worry about, Blaise, old boy, Draco thought. The pain in your soul, indeed. Draco was an expert on pains in your soul. _

"What do you want?" He asked, as he ignored the stinging sensation in his thigh. 

"I thought you would want to be woken up before everyone realized that you were sleeping in the common room again. A group of Slytherins watching you sleep and whispering about you didn't seem like an ideal way for you to wake up." 

"How thoughtful of you," he muttered. "Well thank you oh so much, Blaise. I appreciate it." 

"There's no need for sarcasm," he replied. "I didn't think you'd want to wake up like that, so _I woke you up instead. We've only been back at school since yesterday. Don't go fighting with me already." _

"Just picking up where we left off," said Draco, as he stood up from the sofa and headed for the dormitory. He was just about at the doorway when Blaise's voice cut him off. 

"Why'd you sleep down here again?" 

"It's none of your business, Zabini." 

"Back to last names, are we?" 

"Sod. Off." Draco gave him a pointed glare before disappearing into the seventh year dormitory. Crabbe and Goyle were already dressed and about to leave when he came in. They nodded to him and gave him a grunt in acknowledgment but they left him alone, and to Draco, that was all that really mattered. The last time Draco had slept in the common room was right before he tried to kill himself and Blaise knew it. Blaise also knew about the cutting from before. Blaise couldn't catch on and find out he was doing it again. Draco didn't want to fight with him but he saw no other options. 

Pulling yesterday's dirty robes off, he let them lay on his bed as he went for a change of clothing. The slash from yesterday was screaming out to him, a dark streak of crimson against the pale, white skin of his flesh. It still hurt like hell, and Draco knew it was mostly from not closing the wound up with a spell like he usually did. If he didn't start taking care of it, it may get infected, and that was the last thing he wanted. His fears usually made him laugh, but he was too tired this morning to get amusement out of the fact that he could slice himself, yet the thought of getting an infection made him want to cry. Death was welcomed but something like bacteria making a home inside the layers of his skin appalled him. 

When Draco glanced into the mirror, he could see his face was starting to look like a sickly pallor, he could only be happy that this mirror rarely talked back. He didn't need to be told that he looked like shit. Two weeks of cutting himself, appetite loss, and insomnia was taking a toll on his body. Dark circles were forming beneath his eyes and it was no wonder that Blaise knew something was up. He was rather offended that other people hadn't noticed right away, the changes becoming so drastic. Maybe people did notice but thought he was best left alone after what happened last year. If only Blaise could catch on that being left alone was exactly what Draco wanted. 

Only a few fourth and second years were left as Draco left the common room and began heading for the Great Hall. The dungeons were cold to him, colder than usual, and Draco didn't know if it was from sleeping in front of a dying fire all night or a side affect of the way he had been treating his body lately. As he entered more populated areas of the castle, Draco couldn't help but feel like a freak and the urge to snap at everyone began to manifest in his stomach. It was like he was a repellant. Wherever he moved there was a considerable amount of space around him as if no one wanted to get to close just in case he would bite. Stares were constantly set upon him. He could feel his head spinning and Draco was starting to feel faint. 

"Draco," came Blaise's voice again and Draco was only vaguely aware of Blaise's arms supporting his weight. His feet kept moving but his vision was blurred. This was how he had always imagined the world would look for Potter if you snatched those glasses from his face. Shapes and colors blended together into a sardonic myriad of colors that nauseated Draco. Everything continued to grow dim and then all went dark.   
  


~*~   
  


Kali had slept well and when she awoke the next morning, she awoke feeling refreshed. Hermione was already dressed and waiting in the common room with a rather large book sitting in her lap when Kali arrived. 

"Sleep well?" asked Hermione and Kali nodded. "We get our schedules today at breakfast. I'm so excited. Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't get lost trying to get to your classes or anything. Ron and Harry will probably help out as well." 

"Great," she said. "I don't want to get lost or anything in this huge building. It's so great here. I love the atmosphere. It feels like it's been here forever." 

"It practically has," said Hermione, laughing. 

"I know. I read _Hogwarts, A History before coming to school here." _

"Finally! Someone else who has read it! It's my favorite but I can't get Ron or Harry to pick it up." 

"Boys," she said, laughing. "Chivington was nothing like this. Much more modern, and it wasn't a boarding school or anything so I didn't sleep there." 

"You said you lived with your aunt, right?" 

"Yep. My aunt, Serena, and her husband, Martin. Aunt Serena is my dad's sister. They have a son named Servius and we went to school together. He was only a year behind me so we had a lot of the same friends." 

"That's like Ron and Ginny." 

"I noticed that, the only exception being that they're brother and sister. We were only cousins. I wish I could have came here instead. I loved Chivington and I've got great friends there; but my dad's here. This is home." 

"What was it like being away from your dad all the time?" 

"Well, I really never knew anything else. I was born when Voldemort was at the peak of his power, and with my mum dead, my dad got kind of paranoid. He didn't want to lose me, too, so he sent me to his sister. I grew up writing to him, and only seeing him for two months out of the year. Sometimes he'd come over for Christmas but it was rare. No matter what, though, he always showed up for my birthday." 

"That's nice. At least you had that. It must have been difficult." 

"I missed him when he was gone," admitted Kali. "I miss him now and I just spent the whole summer here with him. It was the first time I got to come here instead of him coming back to Aunt Serena's." 

"Well you just got your dad back. I can understand why you'd miss him already. I already miss my parents and my best friend from home, Melanie." 

Kali's face was of an understanding sympathy. "Well, I guess you're waiting for Ron and Harry before you go to breakfast." Hermione nodded. "I'll meet you down there, then. There's something I have to do before I go to breakfast. Don't worry. I'll find my way." 

"Okay. If you get lost, though, just ask anyone who isn't wearing Slytherin colors. They'll be sure to guide you in the right direction. Slytherins would have you standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch wondering where the food is." 

Laughing, Kali said, "I'll remember that." She slipped out the portrait hole and headed down. Instead of going to the Great Hall, she headed for the dungeons and on her way there, caught sight of a pale, blond boy sagging in the arms of a taller, tanned, and dark haired boy. Both were Slytherins according to their colors. "You need some help?" she asked grabbing the dark haired boy's attention. 

"Could you?" he asked and Kali nodded before grabbing the pale boy's left side to put half his weight on her. 

"Where to?" 

"Common room, I guess. Best not to take him into the Great Hall like this and he'll castrate me if he ends up in the hospital wing on his first day back." 

"Lead the way," she said. 

"You're the new girl, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Kali Strauser. I'd offer you my hand but I'm busy supporting your friend." 

"He's not my friend. He used to be, but. . ." 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay. I'm Blaise Zabini. I'd accept your hand but I'm also busy supporting my former friend." 

"What happened to him, anyway?" 

"I don't know. He was walking along and he seemed alright but then he started getting slower and I just got him before he passed out. I really should take him to Madam Pomfrey but he'd kill me." 

"He's Draco Malfoy, isn't he?" 

"You've heard of him." 

"It's hard not to with all the gossip going around." 

"Yeah," said Blaise, sounding sad. "I wish people would stop talking. It doesn't do him any good, as you can tell. I was hoping that the summer would do him some good but he seems to be in just as bad shape, if not worse, now than when he was when break started last June." 

"Poor guy," she mused. "I mean, the gossip spreads like wildfire, and there are so many versions. I guess it really would take a toll on a person." 

"Especially a private person like Draco," said Blaise. "I reckon you should hear the real story and not just the rumors that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil are spreading." 

"If you want to," she answered. 

"Well - see - Draco's whole problem stems from his father. They were never really close and Lucius, that's his dad, was always distant in expressing any feelings. The Malfoys are a big name among the elite. They've got a lot of money and Draco was rather spoiled, but Lucius wasn't real keen on being a dad to him. It was suspected that Lucius was a Death Eater-" 

"One of Voldemort's followers?" 

"Right in the inner circle. No one really knew for sure. Draco heard stories but the charges against Lucius were cleared the first time. I don't think Draco ever really believed his father was a Death Eater. Lucius was distant and Draco just got so depressed. He couldn't deal anymore and he started cutting himself and healing the wounds. I found out and I confronted him about it but he gave me the cold shoulder and continued doing it. A few weeks later he made a few gashes in both his arms and didn't bother to heal them. Ruby Cabot, she's a fourth year, found him. He just barely lived and when Lucius found out, he came to school right away. Finally broke down and told Draco he loved him. Even turned himself in to the ministry for being a Death Eater. He was going to go to Azkaban for a few months and then he'd be on parole but he wanted to say goodbye to Draco." At this, Blaise started getting choked up. "It was Draco's request. With the war, there were a lot of dementors around the school against Dumbledore's wishes and when Lucius came to see him - well - they were starved and. . ." His voice trailed off. 

"They didn't give him the dementor's kiss, did they?" she said, afraid to hear the answer. Blaise didn't answer but he gave a slight nod before casting a concerned look down at Draco. "Sweet Merlin," she whispered. 

"Draco hasn't been the same since then. Not even remotely what he was like when he was cutting himself. I told you we used to be friends and it's true. Draco doesn't consider anyone his friend anymore though. He said he didn't want my pity but I didn't pity him. I cared." 

Hearing the tone of Blaise's voice, Kali cast a sideways stare at him. Then she said, tentative and almost wondering why she was asking at all, "Was there something going on between you and Draco?" 

Angry or offended might have been a response she expected, but Blaise did neither. Instead, he just laughed and shifted Draco's weight. Draco was still out cold. "Am I that obvious?" 

Kali was thrown for a second by his response but she quickly recovered. "Not exactly 'obvious'. It's just the way you talk about him. It's the tone of your voice, really. You sound like you love him very much." 

"I do," he replied. "I want him to get better but he keeps pushing everyone away. I don't know if I'm trying to hard and it's just pushing him farther, but I want to help him so badly. Just - don't tell anyone, okay? If anyone knew we were together once. . .no one even knows that we're gay." 

"Your secret is safe with me." 

"Thanks," he muttered. "We're here." They stopped in front of a stone wall with Draco supported between the two of them. "Polaris." The entrance opened up and Kali helped Blaise carry Draco into the common room. "Thanks again for helping me." 

"No problem. I'll see you around, okay?" Blaise nodded and Kali left the Slytherin common room with thoughts of Draco Malfoy swimming through her head, as she continued through the dungeons. Stopping before another section of stone wall, Kali said "Unicorn Blood" and the slab slid open to allow her entrance. 

Kali entered a low lit room just like she had been told she would. Another doorway was directly across from the one she had just entered through, and to her left there was a bookcase filled to capacity with glass doors protecting the books. To her right was a long room with an open hearth at the very end. There were many bookcases filled to capacity, she could see, each covered by glass doors. The furniture was made of mahogany, the upholstery silver and black without it giving it a cold atmosphere. Sitting on a table by the door was a note. Picking it up, it read: 

_Kailah, _

_You're late. I would love to stay and welcome you with open arms and perhaps you got lost in the dungeons but I could wait no longer. I went for breakfast in the Great Hall and I advise you do the same. I've seen your schedule and with History of Magic first period, you're going to need the energy. Binns is still teaching the same curriculum he taught me and it was boring then. I'm talking from personal experience. _

_Please come by tonight after dinner. I feel like a fool but I miss you already. _

_You were sorted in Gryffindor. Just like your mother. I also saw that you made friends with Potter. I am now disowning you. Even if you are a Gryffindor, I know you're still a Hufflepuff at heart. See you tonight. _

_Love, _

_Dad _

Folding the parchment, Kali shoved it in her pocket before heading back up to breakfast. There were various stares from stragglers as she, a Gryffindor, made her way through the dungeons and headed for the Great Hall. When she entered, she saw that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were already there and eating. She guessed this is what happens when you get sidetracked by carrying unconscious boys back to their common rooms. 

"Hey, Kali," said Hermione as she sat down. "We have our schedules already and we got yours for you." 

Looking down at her schedule, she smiled upon seeing she had History of Magic first today. 

"We don't have Potions until tomorrow so we're sustained torture until then," explained Ron. "Even if we do have Binns first at least we won't have Snape for a whole day. My mind is still on holiday mode. I'm not ready to face Snape again." 

"Honestly, Ron, it won't be that bad," said Hermione. "We'll be making Polyjuice Potion this year. I hear the seventh year curriculum is amazing." 

"I'm with Ron," said a rather frightened looking Neville. "I wish we could just drop Potions." 

"It wouldn't be so bad if Snape wasn't breathing down your neck waiting for you to mess up so he can take points away," said Harry. "Half of our mistakes are made because he's looming over us on purpose just to distract us. I wouldn't dislike Potions half as much if we had a different teacher." 

"I still won't forget how he treated Hermione when Malfoy made her teeth grow fourth year," snapped Ron. "Slimy git. If he would have retracted his sodding head from his ass. . .any moron could have seen what Malfoy did. He just wanted to be a prick." 

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. 

"What?" he said throwing his hands up in defense. "He did it to you! You should be furious about it." 

"Well I'm not and you should learn to let it go, too." 

Ron just slumped in his seat and frowned. 

Kali didn't say anything and none of the three noticed that she was frowning as well. Throughout the entire breakfast she ate very little and then it was off to History of Magic with Hermione, Harry, and Ron as her personal tour guides. She was happy to be out of there and going to class. In fact, she was more than happy to welcome such a distraction.

*~*~*~*~*

**Liked something?  Tell me so in a Review.**

**Didn't like something?  Keep it to yourself or contact me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**

**Merry Christmas**


	6. Memories

**Obsidian Empress:  I did keep writing and I will continue to keep writing.  You don't need to order me.  A swift kick in the butt comes fairly often from my sister.  I emailed you.  I hope you get it.**

**IsabelA113:  Thanks for reading my stuff and I'm glad you're liking it.  I, too, think this is working out for me.**

**JaneyLane5:  First off, love you name.  Second, 'Don't feed the suicidal boy' was a stroke of genius on my part (at least in my opinion).  I'm glad I'm not the only one who liked it.  *passes a cookie***

**Deedee:  Thanks for the Life Left Behind praises.  I don't know if you saw it, but I posted an A/N about a sequel.  My sister does have to wait for the next chapters.  She just doesn't have to wait as long.**

**Staci (because I'm not typing out your Harry Potter praises):  Thanks and – er – I already said other things about this little review.  I do appreciate it.**

**Tsuyuno:  I'm glad you're staying around.  Don't worry.  This cutting won't continue through the _entire story._**

**Tine:  I will try to update more often.  I will.**

**Everyone and anyone else who's reading and/or reviewing: thanks for taking the time.  It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer:  ****I am not JK Rowling.  You can tell this because there is no naked mud wrestling in cannon.  She is a goddess and I am not worthy.  You could sue me but all you would get is a collection of Alan Rickman movies.**

_Falling Chapter Six   
  
_

Draco's eyes flickered for a moment, before shutting them again into blackness. When he tried to open them a second time, a double image of Blaise floated before him before combining into one. He tried to groan, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Blaise looked so concerned and Draco partially felt guilty for putting him through so much. The smile that graced his face wasn't as forced as Draco had expected it to be, and when Blaise wrapped his arms around Draco's torso with some hesitation, it turned into an outright grin.   
  


"What happened?" Draco croaked out, still in Blaise's embrace. The arms were familiar, the scent as well, and Draco sighed as he turned his head slightly into the crook of Blaise's neck. Once he realized what he was doing, Draco pulled his face away but allowed Blaise to continue to hold him.   
  


"I'm not really sure. I forgot my Transfiguration book and I saw that we needed it so I was coming back and you were going to the Great Hall. All of a sudden you looked weak and I barely got to you when you started to collapse. I knew you wouldn't want to go back to Madam Pomfrey, so I decided to bring you back here. You took a total of about eight steps before passing out completely. Luckily that new girl, Kali, was around and she helped me bring you back here."   
  


"Kali?" said Draco. "The Gryffindor?" Blaise shrugged, nodding. Draco couldn't help the groan this time. "_Potter's friend?" Blaise nodded a second time. "Why her of all people?"   
  
_

"Dunno, but she was bloody helpful. Made it a lot easier to carry your fat arse back here." He meant it to be funny, but Draco's face contoured with such despair at the full realization of how sickly he did look that Blaise immediately regretted his words. "Are you alright?"   
  


"Not fully, but I guess I will be. Thanks for not taking me to Madam Pomfrey."   
  


"No problem." Blaise's lips took on a soft smile as he looked down at Draco stretched out over the sofa. Their eyes met and locked; Blaise lifted a hand, trailing his fingers along Draco's jaw line. Draco turned his head into the touch, his eyelashes fluttering, but when Blaise's fingers stilled, Draco's eyes became set again.   
  


"Please don't," he said, barely above a whisper, but Blaise heard it and he moved his fingers away immediately. "Blaise, I'm sorry, it's just. . ."   
  


"I know. It's over. _We're over. I know. Don't say it again."   
  
_

"Okay."   
  


"Oh -" he added as an afterthought, "Kali. I told her about . . . last year. I thought she should know the real story instead of hearing it through gossip." Draco nodded. "I guess the way I tell it . . . well, she figured us out. Me out, anyway. She knows about us. Or the us there used to be."   
  


Draco was silent but he nodded anyway. "Okay."   
  


"I thought you should know."   
  


"Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Blaise."   
  


"Sure. Er - I have to go. I would stay here if I could but breakfast is almost over and I'm going to be late for Transfiguration if I don't go now, and you know how McGonagall can be."   
  


"Sure. Yeah. Go."   
  


Blaise snatched his Transfiguration book from a nearby chair and paused to stare at Draco. "Take care of yourself, Draco. You look like shit." With that, Blaise left the common room and the only sound left inside was the ringing of Draco's dead laughter.   
  


~*~   
  


Hours had passed and Draco still lay on the couch looking at his schedule but not really seeing it.   
  


_She knows about us. Or the us there used to be.   
  
_

Draco couldn't help but snort as that sardonic laughter filled the air, polluting it, making it dirty. Every time Draco laughed like that (the way a madman laughs when he's just committed a murder) it made him feel like he was contaminating the air about him. Just by doing it he was beginning the process of an infestation and soon, everyone would be infected and laughing like a loon. The thought of the word 'loon' made Draco burst into a second fit of laughs.   
  


There wasn't anything that was particularly funny about the situation. He supposed his laughter was the only way Draco knew how to deal with someone you don't even know learning the biggest secret that you've ever tried to hide. Draco would sooner tell every last person in Hogwarts down to the first year Hufflepuffs that he cut himself, starved himself, and suffered from severe bouts of insomnia before he'd admit that he was gay. Not curious, not even bisexual, but flat out gay.   
  


In his fourth year, Draco had gone to the Yule Ball with Pansy Parkinson. Over the summer, his father continued to tell him what a good family Pansy had come from, even if it wasn't the best looking. When he got back to school, Draco and Pansy had become a couple. He was never attracted to her but he figured that she just wasn't pretty enough, so on the side he began to get intimate with other girls. Draco even went to the extent with sleeping with some of them but he always felt dead, like he was only going through the steps.   
  


The entire fifth year was spent trying to find a girl who would make his mind and heart soar. His sixth year started in the same fashion but it was only Halloween when, in an inebriated state, he had stuck his tongue in Blaise Zabini's mouth and finally felt alive. If memory served correctly, and it may or may not have considering the alcohol consumed, he stuck his tongue in other places of Blaise's anatomy that night as well. They skipped out on the feast and instead, Draco and Blaise had a rather brutal shag on the common room floor that resulted in bruises for them both. Blaise ended up saying they had a feast of their own sort. That had always made Draco blush, but he never disagreed.   
  


The next day when Blaise confronted him and they were considerably sobered up, Draco had tried to excuse his emotional reaction as a side affect of the alcohol. Blaise was, apparently, trying to tell himself the same thing. They sat side by side in an old and forgotten part of the dungeons trying to convince themselves and each other that there were no feelings.   
  


_"We drank a lot," Draco said to Blaise, watching how the dust would scatter when Blaise made abrupt movement with his hand.   
  
_

_"I've never been that drunk in my entire life," Blaise concurred. "Not that it means much because I've never been drunk before period but still. The sentiment is still the same."   
  
_

_"Right," said Draco, smaller this time. "Well I have been and that was the drunkest I've ever been. I don't even really remember what happened. Just that we . . . er - I believe there was shagging."   
  
_

_"From the bruises on my legs and the faint pain in my ass, I'd have to agree with you."   
  
_

_Draco's lips twitched at Blaise's words and he ran a hand over his legs thinking of the faint splotches on his own legs and knees. "Rather vulgar, don't you think?"   
  
_

_"If your ass hurt because someone stuck their dick up it, you'd be vulgar too."   
  
_

_No response Draco could come up with that felt right.   
  
_

_"I'm not gay, you know," said Blaise. "I've been with plenty of girls."   
  
_

_"You aren't the only one," Draco snapped. "I've been with plenty of girls myself. Plenty__."   
  
_

_Blaise was silent for some time before saying, "I don't know if I'm trying to convince you or myself more."   
  
_

_Maybe it was the tone of Blaise's voice, so stripped and honest that Draco couldn't lie to him, or maybe it was the fact that Blaise's words hit so close to home. Draco wasn't really sure. He had been so close to calling Blaise a queer and leaving it right there, but Draco just couldn't do it. He thought of how he would feel if their positions were reversed and he was the one who had admitted the thought first. Draco thought of how he would feel if Blaise called him a queer and left it at that, and knowing the way it would feel kept Draco from doing it. There were times when he could be cold but the earnest tone in Blaise's voice would not allow this to be one of those times.   
  
_

_"Me too," he admitted, softly.   
  
_

_"Really?"   
  
_

_"Yeah."   
  
_

_"Maybe. . ." Blaise started but he never got to finish because his words were cut off by Draco's mouth covering his own. Both mouths were hesitant at first, their eyes shut tight as if they couldn't bear to see what they were doing. Figuring Draco had made the first move, Blaise slightly pressed his lips against Draco's only to have Draco press back. A few minutes later, they had wrapped their arms around each other and were pressed chest to chest.   
  
_

_"You were saying?" asked Draco, abruptly pulling away.   
  
_

_"Maybe. . ." he stammered. "I was going to say - well - maybe we should kiss and find out . . . but- er - you beat me to it."   
  
_

_"And?"   
  
_

_It seemed like an eternity. Draco stared at Blaise and Blaise stared at Draco. Their mouths were set with uncertainty, their eyes fleeting and refusing to meet for longer than ten seconds. Draco felt his lips twitch and he shifted in his seat.   
  
_

_"Maybe. . ." Blaise started again. "Maybe - just maybe - I liked it."   
  
_

_Draco was quiet for a long while, Blaise wanting to run away screaming because Draco hadn't liked it, but then, so quite that Blaise barely believed his ears, "Me too."   
  
_

They had become a couple after that. Draco finally came to terms with his sexuality, admitting to himself that he was what he was, and there was nothing to do about it. Blaise had many of the same problems that he did, and he was more than willing to oblige when Draco requested that they remain a complete secret. Dealing with it personally was one thing. Dealing with it along with the rest of the school was quite another. In fact, both Blaise and Draco were still dealing with it and now that new girl, the Gryffindor, _Potter's friend of all people, knew. It was his biggest secret and Potter now had access to it. It was almost too much to think about and so Draco dropped back on the couch, staring at his schedule but not really seeing it. He had Charms in a half hour. It would prove to be the best distraction possible so he waited for the time to come to go to class.   
  
_

~*~   
  


"I told McGonagall that you weren't feeling well so you stayed behind for the first period," said Blaise sitting down beside him.   
  


"I know. Must you sit with me?" snapped Draco. "Just leave me alone."   
  


He had gone to Charms like he promised himself he would and spent lunch with McGonagall going over his Transfiguration class with her. She had been kind, having heard that he fainted this morning before class and was rather helpful in his progress through the lesson. Ever since the moment he cracked, everyone including the teachers were being extra careful around him. No one wanted to set him off and no one wanted him to be found two weeks from now, mutilated by his own hand, and dead as stone.   
  


Classes that afternoon had been simple for Draco to deal with. Blaise had been there but because Lupin, who returned as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Trelawney had rather intense (or as intense as classes for Trelawney could get) lessons, Blaise had no time to confront Draco. Dinner was proving to be different and Draco continued on playing with his food, his focus being on eating exactly a third of what he had piled on his plate. So far, he was up to one-tenth and Blaise was throwing off his concentration.   
  


"Draco? Look, I'm sorry."   
  


"For what?"   
  


"For whatever I did that seems to be pissing you off."   
  


"Your mere existence is pissing me off. If you could fall off the face of the planet that would be really nice."   
  


It seemed as if Blaise's entire face fell and he glared at Draco. "I can't believe there was once a time when I was happy around you. I tried to do something nice for you today and all you do is throw it back in my face. I _always try to help you and you __always throw it back in my face. It happened last year and it's happening this year, too."   
  
_

"Shut up," hissed Draco. "You're drawing attention."   
  


"I don't give a fuck if I draw attention. You attacked me last year and you're attacking me this year, too, and I'm sick and tired of being attacked. Knock it the fuck off, Draco, before you don't have anyone who cares about you anymore. I know that you loved your father, but the best of you died when the dementors sucked his soul away."   
  


"Shut up, Blaise. I don't want to fucking hear it."   
  


By now the entire Slytherin table was staring. Most of the hall was focused on the two as well.   
  


"Well you're going to fucking hear it anyway. I know what happened to Lucius was terrible. We _all know that what happened to Lucius was terrible."   
  
_

"Shut up, Blaise."   
  


"The dementor's kiss is pretty bad shit but it didn't happen to you and you act like it did."   
  


Draco covered his ears with his hands. "I told you to shut up."   
  


"You're upset and that's expected but you can't push everyone away, because pretty soon you're going to have no one, and you're going to end up back on the floor in our common room without Ruby being around to find you. What would your mother do? She can't lose her husband and her son."   
  


"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Draco screamed before lunging himself at Blaise and grasping him around the throat. He was vaguely aware of Blaise's hands clawing at his wrists and fingers, some of the many hands trying to pry Draco off, but all he could feel was rage trying to escape through a physical outlet.   
  


A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and Draco was yanked off Blaise. He could distantly see the headmaster and most of the teachers rushing over in their direction. Professor Snape was the one restraining him, he could now see. As the anger drained from him, Draco's muscles went limp, his vision coming back to order, and Draco could see that Blaise was coughing and sputtering, clawing at McGonagall who held him up while he gasped for air. His skin was returning to tan from the sickly purple it had been and the redness was slowly receding from his bloodshot eyes. Around his neck were the red imprints from where Draco had been strangling him. Just the sight of those prints made Draco's entire stomach lurch, as it begged to empty the little contents it contained. Their eyes briefly met but Blaise's held no love or understanding. Draco knew it wouldn't be there but it still felt like he had just been kicked in the balls at seeing the loathing (_fear) and something else he couldn't quite distinguish.   
  
_

As he was led from the Great Hall by Snape, he could see McGonagall up ahead with Blaise. It looked like they were both being taken to the hospital wing and Draco cringed at the thought. He didn't want to be there and especially not under these circumstances. He had fainted this morning and Blaise had been the one who took care of him. He had so many problems last year and Blaise was the one who had held him, stroked his hair, and told him that everything would be alright. Was this how he repaid him for his efforts? Throwing himself at Blaise and trying to drain the last of life out of him? Draco had never felt more filthy in his life.   
  


Madam Pomfrey had looked at Draco with disappointment as if to say, _Well__ this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, and led him to one of the beds where he was to stay the night. Blaise, also, was to stay but Draco felt rabid, like a criminal when McGonagall request that they be kept at separate ends of the room and a charm was placed so that Draco couldn't go near him. He blinked back the tears, he couldn't, wouldn't allow himself to cry, now that he had done what he had done. He hadn't meant to hurt Blaise. He had been angry, too angry, and Blaise was staring at him from across the room with a look Draco had only ever seen once before on Blaise Zabini's face. It was broken, disappointed, and deeply hurt. Draco cursed himself for putting it there a second time.   
  
_

_"Draco?" said Blaise, rolling over on the concrete floor to wrap his arms around his lover's stomach.   
  
_

_"Mmm?" he replied almost asleep.   
  
_

_"Look at me," he softly commanded and so Draco opened his eyes to look down at Blaise. "I love you."   
  
_

_Draco's jaw slightly slacked but he made no reply. Not even so much as an exhalation escaped between his lips at the admission. For a brief moment, Blaise's face was filled with that hurt as if Draco had just scarred him deeper than Draco scarred himself. The guilt built in the pit of his stomach, Draco was urged to say anything to fix the damage he had done, but it was gone as suddenly as it had appeared.   
  
_

_"It's okay," he whispered. "I knew you didn't. . .I mean, I hoped, but I knew. . ." Blaise paused and Draco took a deep breath but Blaise started back in again and the courage he had to speak forever fleeted. "It's just - I do and I thought you should know."   
  
_

_Words caught in his throat and all Draco could do was nod while a lone, silent tear rolled down Blaise's cheek._

**Go ahead.  Leave a review.  I'll love you forever.**


	7. Bondings of a Father and Daughter

_Falling: Chapter Seven   
  
_

Hermione and Kali walked down the halls side by side as they came back from Arithmancy and wandered in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Scuffing her feet along the floor, Kali's stomach was begging for food. She had very little to eat at breakfast after getting there late, and then she barely ate at lunch noticing that the Malfoy boy was still missing. It may have been her second day at the school, but she was concerned about the boy and had hoped to get hold of Blaise Zabini at dinner to find out how he was doing.   
  


"Oi! Mione! Kali!" came a voice, and the two girls looked down the hall to see Ron and Harry rushing toward them. "Hi," said Harry as he joined them.   
  


"And where were you two?" teased Hermione.   
  


"We were messing around on the Quidditch Pitch since we had the period free."   
  


"I was telling Harry about this weird dream I had," added Ron.   
  


"A _wet dream."   
  
_

"Just a dream, Harry. I'm not you. I guess you had Arithmancy."   
  


"Yes, we did," replied Kali.   
  


"I don't know how you put up with that. It looks like a lot of work," said Harry.   
  


"But it's fun." Hermione nodded.   
  


"So what are you two up to?" asked Ron, falling into pace next to Kali and thus squeezing between Harry and the girls. Harry fought back a laugh but moved to the side.   
  


"Hermione was going to show me her rooms."   
  


"We get to show off?" asked Ron and Hermione nodded again. "Wicked. I'll show off my rooms after Hermione does."   
  


Kali laughed. "Okay. I feel so intimidated. Everyone wants to show off or show me things. No one was ever like this back at Chivington. At my old school, they were like, 'Don't touch my shit and you won't lose an arm' sort of thing. If you stole anything, some of the kids were so scary that you'd almost think they'd cut off your hand or at least do something really revolting with their wand."   
  


"I would expect that out of those slimy Slytherin bastards," muttered Ron.   
  


"You don't think highly of the Slytherins, do you?" asked Kali.   
  


"No, not really."   
  


"My dad was a Slytherin. I met one of them today, too. He seemed like a nice guy."   
  


"You met a Slytherin that seemed nice?" asked Ron. She nodded.   
  


"Who?" asked Hermione.   
  


"Blaise Zabini."   
  


"He's pretty good friends with Malfoy," muttered Ron in a way that said, '_Anyone who's friends with Malfoy can't be good.'  
  
_

"Blaise is a rather nice guy, though," said Hermione.   
  


"He is," added Harry.   
  


"I guess," muttered Ron.   
  


"He seemed nice to me," said Kali. "Not all the Slytherins are bad. Even that Malfoy kid seems okay." _Granted, he was unconscious when you were near him but the way Blaise talks about him. . .   
  
_

"Yeah, sure, Malfoy's okay now, but if you'd've gone to school with him since first year, you wouldn't think the same way of him. He's already had a breakdown and tried to end his own life. This is after he lost his rich daddy to hide behind. When he was still an insufferable git, you'd have been claiming death to the Slytherins with the rest of us."   
  


"No, I would not," she answered, grinning. "My daddy was a Slytherin and I love him dearly, even if he does insist that I have the makings of a Hufflepuff. Frequently. Okay, so it's a Slytherin quality to get pleasure out of seeing me bitter over the Hufflepuff alludes but I still love him. And I guess if I had known Malfoy before, but I didn't, and so I can think he's a pretty good guy."   
  


"Fair enough," answered Ron still smiling. "I didn't mean to offend your father." _Oh yes you did. "I just don't like most of the Slytherins I've met. Blaise is rather nice and I reckon Malfoy would have been nicer if he had the chance. I mean, things were so bad for him that he wanted to __die."   
  
_

"Apology accepted."   
  


"I didn't really apologize."   
  


"Apology accepted anyway."   
  


"Okay," he said with a stupid grin on his face. "Er - where are 'Mione and Harry?"   
  


Kali now looked around them as well only to see that Harry and Hermione were nowhere in sight and that both she and Ron had been conversing at a standstill before the portrait of the fat lady.   
  


"I believe they left you," said the portrait. "You were so engrossed in your conversation that you didn't even notice." She gave them a big, knowing smile and both Kali and Ron could feel their faces going hot. "You look so much like your father but your manner is so much like your mother. Drusilla was a sweet girl."   
  


"Thank you," said Kali. "Pixie Dust."   
  


"Indeed. Pixie Dust," repeated the fat lady and she opened up to the let them in.   
  


"We can go into my rooms from the common room if you'd like," said Ron.   
  


"Okay," she answered. "I just wanted to get in and away from her. Every time I want to get into the common room she starts talking about how wonderful my mum was. It kind of bums me out because I never got to know her, and my dad doesn't tell me much because it's still painful for him to think about her."   
  


"Were they together for a long time?" asked Ron as they entered his rooms.   
  


She gave a half shrug once the portrait of the lady in the violet dress with the parasol shut behind them. "This is nice."   
  


"I know."   
  


Kali walked further into the room and began trailing her fingers over the material of the bed sheets. _He sleeps here, she thought with a bit of excitement but she tried to conceal it. She was already embarrassed enough, she didn't need to make an even bigger fool of herself, getting excited over touching his bed or anything. "My parents were engaged when I was born and she died. I was a bit of a surprise. They were together at Hogwarts, which I guess was a big deal or something because he was a Slytherin and her friends had problems with him, but then they graduated and dad proposed a few years later. Mum got pregnant with me and they didn't want to get married while she was pregnant. Dad says that mum told him it looked like she was getting married just because of me and she didn't want that. She said it created too much gossip. But mum died just after I was born and Voldemort was killing so many people. If she lived, I probably wouldn't have had to go, but he was so scared he'd lose me, too."   
  
_

"So they never got to get married?" asked Ron as he sat down in one of the plushy chairs by the bookcase.   
  


Kali shook her head. "Nope."   
  


"Sad."   
  


A short laugh. "Yep."   
  


"You hungry?"   
  


"Kinda. Why?"   
  


"Its dinnertime and I thought you might want to eat. I noticed that you didn't eat much at breakfast or lunch. You really should eat something."   
  


"Do you care?"   
  


This question seemed to fluster Ron for a moment and he thought for certain that his face was turning the color of his hair. From the slightly amused look in Kali's face, it wasn't only his imagination and his skin gave an intense sensation of burning as if it would burn right off.   
  


"Well, we're friends, aren't we?" came his response and the amusement faltered.   
  


"I hope so," she answered. "Will you walk me to dinner?"   
  


"Of course," he answered hopping up from his seat and holding his arm out to her which she took graciously. Neither one said a word as they walked to the Great Hall receiving stares from many of their classmates. When they walked into the hall, Harry and Hermione were already eating and both looked considerably surprised at the position Kali and Ron seemed to be in.   
  


"What?" asked Kali. Harry motioned to their linked arms. "Oh." She looked down at her arm and reluctantly pulled it out of Ron's hold. "He was just escorting me to dinner. It didn't mean anything. It was meant to be . . . not exactly funny -" Kali could feel her face going hot and beside her, Ron was turning red right up to the tips of his ears.   
  


"Well that's not what it looked like," mumbled Harry. Hermione glared at him.   
  


"Now, Harry, if Kali says that there was nothing to it, then there was nothing to it. We're all friends here; I don't see why it's such a crime to show a little friendly affection."   
  


"Yeah, yeah."   
  


Kali cast Hermione a thankful look before sitting across from her. After what seemed like a brief moment of hesitation, Ron slid in next to Kali and began to pile food onto his plate without the usual ravenous demeanor that Ron often possessed when sitting before a meal. Piling food on her plate as well, Kali began to nibble on a chicken leg while avoiding the many stares.   
  


"Sorry we left you but we didn't even realize you weren't with us anymore until we got to my rooms. I just showed Harry around and when we came to look for you, you were already gone. I guess Ron showed you his rooms, then?"   
  


"Yeah," she mumbled. "Once we realized that you were gone, we headed inside and Ron showed me around. We weren't even in there long." This was pointedly said to a smirking Harry. "Don't you go thinking like that, Harry Potter. All he did was show me around and then we came down here."   
  


"Yeah, I bet he did."   
  


"Harry Potter!" hissed Hermione. "You knock that off right this instant."   
  


Harry snickered but he shut up. From next to her, Kali could see that Ron had once again turned the very violent shade of red that matched his hair. She had to admit, he was really cute when he blushed. The thought made the blood start rising to her cheeks again and Kali cursed herself for being so ghostly white. When in doubt, she blamed her genes, and this particular pale shade of skin she could attribute to her father, stupid Slytherin git.   
  


"Hi, Kali."   
  


Kali, Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked up to see Blaise Zabini standing over their table. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his robes and he was shifting rather uncomfortably.   
  


"Hi, Blaise."   
  


"I just wanted to come over to thank you for helping me out earlier today."   
  


"It was no problem."   
  


"Cool. Look, I just wanted to tell you that and to let you know that I told him what. . .er, you know. . ."   
  


"That I guessed?"   
  


"Yeah."   
  


"Oh," she said giving a brief glance to her thoroughly confused friends. "Was he mad?"   
  


"I think he was but he didn't show it. Anyway, thanks for this morning. I hope we can meet again sometime without having to drag around unconscious bodies."   
  


"Yeah. Me too."   
  


"Well - er. Okay. See ya."   
  


"Later." She gave him a sympathetic smile as he left the Gryffindor table and headed over to Slytherin. As Kali's gaze drifted ahead of his progress to the table in question, she spotted the figure from earlier that morning. Draco Malfoy, if memory served correctly to his name, was indeed sitting by himself pushing the food around on his plate. He didn't look much better from this morning other than that he was awake instead of hanging faint in Blaise and Kali's arms.   
  


"What was that all about?" asked Harry once Blaise had made it out of earshot.   
  


"I already told you. I met him this morning on my way to breakfast and he was - er - well, Draco Malfoy passed out in the hall and I helped Blaise carry him back to the common room. It was no big deal. The guy just needs more sleep, I guess. Anything else - well, I'd have to kill you if I told you and I'm rather fond of all three of you."   
  


"Some more than others," snickered Harry while staring directly at Ron. Hermione swatted his wrist.   
  


"I think he was flirting with you," said Ron.   
  


Kali bit back laughter at the thought of Blaise flirting with her. Just this morning he had admitted to being in love with the formerly unconscious blond in question. She hardly could imagine Blaise flirting with her.   
  


"Jealous, are we?" said Harry before Kali had a chance to respond.   
  


"Not at all," said Ron, glaring.   
  


"Not even a little?" asked Kali in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone. Instead her heart was hammering. It was probably too soon to be digging for information but she wasn't about to wait around for someone else to grab Ron first. There were too many girls already who were noticing Ron's newly broadened shoulders and chiseled facial features.   
  


"Er-" was all Ron managed to croak out before Harry was opening his mouth again. Kali wondered why not once in the books Harry was mentioned in did they describe him as such a blabbermouth. Parselmouth she knew, but a full on chatterbox? Kali sighed.   
  


"That was very suave. Sure you aren't jealous."   
  


"Shut up, Harry," he mumbled. Harry snorted a second time only to have Hermione swat him in the chest. "Thanks, Mione."   
  


"No problem."   
  


"Hands off the Boy-Who-Lived."   
  


"Arrogant, much?" said Ron.   
  


"I may as well be if everyone else is going to throw it in my face."   
  


"I don't give a fuck if I draw attention," came Blaise's voice across the Great Hall and thus cutting into their conversation. The four halted and heads turned in the direction of the angry voice bellowing at the Slytherin table. "You attacked me last year and you're attacking me this year, too, and I'm sick and tired of being attacked. Knock it the fuck off, Draco, before you don't have anyone who cares about you anymore. I know that you loved your father but the best of you died when the dementors sucked his soul away."   
  


Kali couldn't see from clear across the Hall nor did she know Draco Malfoy, but she was certain that if she were standing right by him, fire would be spitting from his eyes.   
  


"Shut up, Blaise. I don't want to fucking hear it."   
  


Chairs started to shift up at the Head Table. Kali exchanged glances with Ron.   
  


"Well you're going to fucking hear it anyway. I know what happened to Lucius was terrible. We _all know that what happened to Lucius was terrible."   
  
_

"Shut up, Blaise."   
  


"The dementor's kiss is pretty bad shit, but it didn't happen to you, and you act like it did."   
  


"I told you to shut up."   
  


The professors were now scrambling toward the two boys, both of whom looked murderous.   
  


"You're upset and that's expected, but you can't push everyone away because pretty soon you're going to have no one, and you're going to end up back on the floor in our common room without Ruby being around to find you. What would your mother do? She can't lose her husband and her son."   
  


"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING PRICK!"   
  


Kali saw Draco pounce on Blaise, knocking them both to the floor. His hands were clamped around Blaise's neck, his body straddling Blaise's waist, and both faces were looking very red. Blaise's hands were flailing, his fingers trying to pry Draco's away from his neck. Some of the Slytherins, mostly younger students, were grasping at Draco but no one could get him off. By the time Professor Snape clutched Draco with both arms and ripped him off the other boy, Blaise's face was a deep purple. Kali was sure she could hear the oxygen filling Blaise's lungs once Draco had been removed from him. McGonagall was helping Blaise up and then he was being coddled in her arms as he fought to regulate his breathing. Draco had gone limp in Snape's arms and only once Blaise could breathe with some regularity, did the four leave the Hall.   
  


"What was that all about?" mused Harry. "Making Ron turn twenty shades of red is looking really lame after that!"   
  


Ron glared at Harry but its potency wasn't nearly as powerful as it had been before the fight.   
  


"That was really cold what Blaise said to Malfoy," said Hermione.   
  


"But Blaise is right. Malfoy _does need to face what happened otherwise he'll probably try to kill himself again. I mean, it sucked, yeah, but there's nothing anyone could do about it. Malfoy's not the only one with a dead parent, you know. Look at me. Look at Kali."   
  
_

"Can we not talk about this?" asked Kali turning back to her new friends. "I mean, I'm sure the school will be raging with gossip. The least we could do is not help spread it."   
  


Harry shrugged. "Okay."   
  


Silence.   
  


"What do you talk about after something like that happens?"   
  


Kali's laugh was more bitter and sardonic than amused. "I don't know. Hey, I'm not very hungry anymore. I'm just going to go and wander."   
  


"Need any company?" asked Ron. A smirk immediately crossed Harry's face.   
  


"Not right now, but thanks for the offer. I'll take a rain check, though."   
  


Ron's face brightened. "Okay."   
  


"I'll see you guys later then."   
  


They waved goodbye and Kali headed for the exit. Instead of heading for Gryffindor, she wandered towards the dungeons once again, wondering what had happened with Blaise and Draco. She aimlessly meandered, feeling a little lost but she kept repeating the directions over and over again in her head until she came to the office she had been looking for. Muttering the password, she slipped inside and sighed at seeing it empty. Taking a seat in a chair before the desk, she propped her feet up on the rolls of parchment that were being graded and waited.   
  


"You really shouldn't put your feet on those, Miss Strauser," came an icy voice from behind and Kali whirled around to see Snape leaning in the doorway.   
  


"Sorry," she mumbled and removed them from the desk.   
  


"To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Strauser?" Snape left the doorway to sit on the other side of his desk.   
  


"Oh drop the formalities, Dad. You can call me Kailah. No one will hear you."   
  


"I don't appreciate that tone of voice. You sound like a Slytherin and we both know that you are a Hufflepuff."   
  


"I'm a Gryffindor, Daddy! Stop calling me a Hufflepuff!"   
  


A rare smile crossed Snape's face. "Sometimes I question the Sorting Hat's judgment. This is one of those times."   
  


"Not a Hufflepuff. I'm a Gryffindor. See. Scarlet and gold. Just like Momma."   
  


Snape's eyes faltered at this. "Yes. Just like Dru. Is there something you wanted, Kailah?"   
  


"You said to stop by tonight. Here I am. I'm stopping by. I believe you said that you missed me."   
  


"I was delusional from hunger." Kali cocked an eyebrow. "I thought the agreement was that if I wrote down something that showed any sort of caring that you would never mention it aloud."   
  


"I lied."   
  


"Maybe not a Hufflepuff."   
  


"I told you so." Snape picked up a nearby essay and began to grade it snarling at the work before shoving it back in the pile. "Couldn't deal with it?"   
  


"The grammar is terrible. First years," he muttered. Kali grinned.   
  


"So. . .what happened with Blaise Zabini? Is he okay?"   
  


"Are you already acquainted with Mister Zabini?"   
  


"Yes. Draco Malfoy, too, except he was unconscious at the time."   
  


"That is the way most people prefer him."   
  


"_Dad. So what did happen?"   
  
_

"Mister Zabini is fine. They are both in the hospital wing and I expect Poppy will let them out when Hell freezes over. Speaking of your acquaintances, Kailah, I saw you enter the Great Hall for dinner this evening with a certain red-haired Gryffindor."   
  


"Oh, Daddy, not you, too." Kali buried her face in her hands.   
  


"Too?"   
  


"First Harry and now you?"   
  


"I assume you're referring to Mister Potter," he snarled.   
  


"Yes I was referring to 'Mister Potter,'" she said, mocking Snape's voice. He didn't look amused. "Honestly, I don't know what your problem with Harry is. He's a really nice guy."   
  


"And what about Mister Weasley? Is he a _nice guy as well?"   
  
_

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he is. Ron's sweet. And no, since you're so keen on the subject, there is nothing going on with him. Even if there was, you should be happy for me. Ron's so much better than Bryce Light was."   
  


"I told you that boy was no good."   
  


"You tell me that every boy is no good."   
  


"They aren't. I was once a boy. I know how they operate. Mister Weasley is no good."   
  


Kali rolled her eyes. "Daddy, just because there is nothing going on with Ron, doesn't mean that I _don't want something to be going on with Ron." Snape grimaced. "__Daddy. Don't be like that. He's been really nice to me so far and I think he likes me, too. He offered to keep me company." Snape's eyes widened. "Not like that! Honestly!"   
  
_

"Well, Kailah, don't just go saying things like that casually. Offered to keep you company, indeed."   
  


"You are impossible."   
  


"And what does Mister Weasley think about your descent?"   
  


"Um - I may have failed to mention that you're my dad."   
  


"May have failed to mention or did fail to mention?"   
  


"May have?" Snape cocked an eyebrow.   
  


"Could it have been that most of the students hate me and thus you thought it best to keep it private so as not to lose your newfound popularity?"   
  


"It could have been. . ." she said slowly. "Oh, Daddy, people actually like me here. They're just awful about you and since I haven't had a Potions class yet, I can't really agree or disagree, but even so, I'm rather offended. Despite my paranoia that they know and I'm being personally insulted, no one would like me if I told them right away. I'm sorry."   
  


"Whatever for? I know what the students think of me. You aren't telling me anything new."   
  


"Aren't you upset that I'm - well - kind of embarrassed."   
  


"No. I'm cold and heartless. I don't have feelings to hurt."   
  


"You're a liar but I'll let you believe that."   
  


Snape made a grumbling sound but it was defied by a hint of a smile. "Kailah, listen, if you're interested in," he paused and made a sound that sounded something like a groan, "Ron Weasley, it is fine by me. If you want to keep quiet about our relation, it's also fine by me. However, if anything-" another groan, "-develops of this little crush you have, I am reserving the right to have a talk with him. Your boyfriend should know who fathered you."   
  


Kali grinned. "Okay, Daddy. I'll keep you posted. I should get back to Gryffindor."   
  


"Goodnight, sweetheart." Snape stood up from the desk to give Kali a hug before returning to his seat. "Oh, and Kailah?" he said as she was about to leave.   
  


"Yeah?"   
  


"You can date Ron Weasley. You can marry him and bear a Weasley litter for all I care. Just make me one promise."   
  


Kali grinned. "What?"   
  


"Never, ever, procreate with Neville Longbottom."   
  


She tried not to laugh, tried not even to smile, but the severity that the look on his face was making this situation out to be was far too funny. "Okay, Daddy."   
  


"Promise. This is of the utmost importance."   
  


"I promise, Daddy," she said, still trying not to laugh. "Night." Her chest was slightly shaking with the suppressed chuckles as she left his office. She had only ever met Neville Longbottom twice and both times she got the distinct impression that he was more or less inept when it came to his schooling. He was definitely not the type of student her father would favor.   
  


"Kali!" came a voice once she had entered the hall where the fat lady portrait hung. A few feet down was another portrait of a witch sleeping on a chaise lounge. Ron Weasley's head was sticking out from behind it and seeing him reminded Kali of her conversation with Snape only a little while ago. It took everything in her not to laugh. "We've been waiting for you. Come on!"   
  


Kali hurried up her pace and slid inside Ron's rooms. Hermione and Harry were seated by the fire grinning up at her.   
  


"I told you last night I wanted to show you two somethings. We all agreed that we can trust you," said Harry. "You should feel privileged. By seeing these things we've initiated you into our group."   
  


"It was my request. I need more estrogen around," said Hermione. Kali laughed at this.   
  


"What is it?" Harry grinned and held up a piece of shimmery fabric. "No way!" Harry's grin turned into a smirk accompanied by a chuckle. "Invisibility cloak?" The three nodded. "You really are the best when it comes to sneaking out late at night for the pure thrill of being bad. I used to have one. It was my mum's but my cousin, Servius, sold it to some kid at school for sweets."   
  


All three looked like this act was a crime of the utmost severity. In fact, they looked a lot like her father had when requesting she never mother Neville Longbottom's children. Both situations were rather humorous.   
  


"He actually did that?" hissed Harry. "And you remained friends?"   
  


"I had to. Aunt Serena made me. Don't worry. He was punished. He went to school for the next three weeks with purple hair. Most of the girls have thought he was gay ever since. Aunt Serena knows how to kick you where it'll hurt the most. She, also, was a Slytherin."   
  


"Well that's not all we have," said Harry mischievously pulling an old and tattered piece of parchment out of the folds of his robes. "I bet you never had one of these." He tapped the parchment with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."   
  


At once, lines began spreading out over the parchment into what looked like it was a map of Hogwarts.   
  


"Marauders Map," explained Harry. "Shows all the passages out of the school. Then you have the little dots on it that show you where people, specifically teachers, are so that you can avoid them."   
  


"Where did you get this?" she asked in awe as Harry handed it to her.   
  


"Fred and George Weasley gave it to me. They nicked it from Filch's office and he confiscated it from the marauders themselves. The best part about it is who the makers are. Prongs was my dad."   
  


"Excellent," she said before Harry told her all about the marauders and the infamous floating head in Hogsmeade encounter with Draco Malfoy.   
  


"And when I got back Snape was waiting for me. Thankfully I cleared the map before. When he tried to get to the information in it, it ended up insulting him," Harry recalled. "You should have seen some of the stuff it said. It was great."   
  


"You guys don't really like Professor Snape, do you?" she asked as she handed the marauders map back to Harry.   
  


"That greasy git?" exclaimed Ron. "He's only been impossible to us since the first day of Potions. You just wait until tomorrow, Kali. You'll see."   
  


"I guess I will," she mumbled more to herself, anxiety building over what would happen the next day.


	8. Late Nights, Early Mornings

**This chapter may have some errors in it as I don't think I sent it to my betas.  I figured everyone deserved an update, anyway.**

**MJ:  I'm glad you like the descriptions as I was hoping they came out alright.  Having never cut myself, and being something of an emotionally stable person (at least recently), I don't know first hand how things would be progress.**

**Tinetinytina:  Here's the next part and I hope it came fast enough.  I'm updating as quickly as I know possible.**

**Deedee:  There's more of Draco in this chapter.  I hope it satiates your craving.**

**IsabelA113:  I'm glad you like Blaise.  I really don't know how it happened but Blaise Zabini felt ignored and decided to become one of the main characters in my story.  It was quite by accident as I didn't even put him in my original plan.**

**Tine:  Well, I love you, too.  I hadn't really meant for Kali's name to be so evil and I did realize it just after I began writing it.  I could have changed it but I decided not to.  Anyway, Malfoy means "bad faith" and Draco's a sweetheart in here so I guess a rose by any other name would still smell just as sweet.  As for Snape, I figured he had to be a nice daddy.  He's cranky, sure, but I can't imagine him not being warm to his own offspring, even if he is sarcastic, bitter, and cynical.**

**To anyone who reads and/or reviews, thank you for taking the time out and I hope you are enjoying it.**

**DISCLAIMER:  I am not JK Rowling.  If I were, I'd be finishing the fifth book and it would be all about how Draco and Harry fall in love.  What you recognize is Ms. Rowling's, the writing goddess that she is.  The plot and original characters are mine, gods help me.**

_Falling Chapter Eight_

Draco rolled over in his bed in the hospital wing and cursed under his breath at the starchy sheets rubbing against the sensitive skin of his chest.  He had protested and told Madam Pomfrey that he would be fine going back to Slytherin but neither she nor McGonagall thought it wise just yet, especially not after the fainting spell he had that morning.  Even in the dark night of the infirmary, the white walls were too bright for his eyes to deal with, and Draco clamped them shut so tight that he could see the green fuzzy patterns on his eyelids.  He sighed once and tossed over again to his other side.  Damn these sheets were annoyingly uncomfortable.  Bugger.

"Draco?"

Blaise's soft voice practically floated across the infirmary and through the thin material of the light blue curtains pulled around his bed.  His voice cracked when he spoke and the sound cut through Draco's heart.  At first he didn't reply, hoping that Blaise would think he had gone to sleep like he had thought of the other boy, but he had been making too much noise before being interrupted for that to be believable.

"Yes, Blaise?"

"Oh - er - I just wanted to see if all that noise was you.  You're very loud down there."

"I can't get comfortable," he mumbled, shifting for what felt like the millionth time.  "These sheets are possibly the most uncomfortable thing in the world.  Someone should tell the house elves to use some sort of fabric softener."

Blaise snorted a laugh.  Hearing the familiar sound floating across the large hospital wing, his voice echoing off the wall, caused a chill to skirt down Draco's spine.  He hated hearing the voice from so far away but yet having it sound like Blaise were lying right next to him.  The latter was a position he was more accustomed to being in with Blaise.  Having him on the entirely opposite side of the room due to Draco's recently developed short fuse was not among his most usual circumstances.

"Why are you even talking to me?" asked Draco.

Silence for some time and then, "Why wouldn't I be?"

It was now Draco's turn to snort a laugh.  "Gods, Blaise, I don't know.  How about the fact that I almost killed you at dinner this evening?  Does that particular incident ring any bells?"  Blaise didn't answer.  Draco's eyelids fluttered as he pulled his arms around his naked torso.  Suddenly the room was feeling rather icy.  "How is your neck, anyway?"

"A little sore but I'm okay.  Most of my pain disappeared when I could breathe again."

Draco didn't really know how you properly respond to a statement like that.  _What did I do to him, he thought.  It scared Draco how good it felt to have his hands around Blaise's neck, strangling the life out of him, and being the one in charge of whether Blaise lived or died.  He knew that sense of satisfaction.  It was the same feeling he got when he looked at the scabs covering his forearms, the sensation of being in control of something whether it be where he had injuries or whether Blaise could breathe.  It gave him an outlet and Draco would much rather deal with the physical pain than face the emotional.  He needed his dagger and he needed it now.  Hearing Blaise and thinking about what he had almost done to him was enough to make him want to slice his hand right off rather than face Blaise again.  Gods, if only he wouldn't talk._

"Hey, Draco?"

_Bugger.  "What?"_

"Just wanted to know if you were still up."

Draco sighed.  "Blaise - I . . . er, I want to say that I'm sorry.  You're right when you say that what happened was awful but that I need to confront it.  The thing is, I just don't know how, and right now, I don't really want anyone interfering and showing me the way.  I need some time to mourn before I pick back up.  Maybe I'm taking too long, but I'm not ready to face it and move on.  You can tell me a thousand times that I need to, and I know I do, but it's not going to change whether I'm ready or not.  Anyway, I'm sorry I tried to strangle you."

"I know you are.  It's okay.  I accept."

"It's okay?  It is _not fucking okay.  How can you say it's okay?  I tried to fucking choke you to death."_

"You were mad.  I lost my temper.  I shouldn't have pushed you."

"_You lost your temper."_

"Yes, I lost my temper.  I provoked you.  There's no need for you to apologize."

"You're kidding, right?" 

"No, not really.  I know you lost your temper, but you're sorry and I know that.  No need to dwell on it."

"How can you just forgive me?  I tried to kill you, Blaise.  Kill as in _dead.  Kill as in what Voldemort does to muggles and Death Eaters who are unfaithful.  I did the physical version of __Avada Kedavra-ing your arse and you're just going to forgive me?"_

Blaise was silent for a while and then, "Er - yeah." 

"You're a fucking idiot." 

"Probably." 

"Why?" 

"Why what?"

"Why can you just forgive me?"

Blaise was once again silent.  _Probably thinking it over.__  Well, good.  I hope he thinks it over.  Then he'll realize what a fucking moron he really is and he won't forgive me.  Draco shuddered.  He certainly didn't want that, either.  Blaise shouldn't forgive him, but Draco didn't want him to hate him, either._

"Because I know you," was Blaise's final answer.  "Because I know you didn't mean it.  Because I love you."

Draco couldn't come up with an answer to that.  Why did Blaise have to pull the 'L' card out at a time like this?  Fucking arseholed bugger.  Now it was his turn to talk and he didn't know what you say to something like that.  They were over for good.  Draco promised himself that when it happened and there was still no room for reconciliation.  He couldn't give Blaise what he wanted and now he was pulling out the bloody fucking 'L' card?  Fucker.

"You're worse than a fucking idiot.  You've officially sunk to the level of Crabbe and Goyle."

Now _that was lame._

"Fuck you, Malfoy.  Don't even say that I've gone that low."

"Yeah, okay.  Sorry.  That _was kind of cruel."_

"Kind of?"

"Er -"

Neither one spoke again for what felt like years despite Draco knowing that, in actuality, it had probably only been somewhere around five to ten minutes.  He could just picture Blaise's face twisted in contemplation as random memories and thoughts swirled around in his mind.  Thoughts of Draco's own were beginning to breach the unreachable lands again and he pushed them away with the promise of a good slicing with his dagger when that bitch, Pomfrey, finally let him out.  It better be tomorrow because Draco was not going to sit in the hospital wing with Blaise on the other side pulling out the 'L' card all day.

"Draco - I know this may seem rather . . . well, I know this probably won't be well-received but I have to say it anyway."

"What are you babbling about, Blaise?"

"Er - um - I was just wondering . . . how did you get those cuts on your forearms?"

_Shit.  Shit shit shit._

"What cuts?"

_What do you mean, what cuts, you stupid fuck?_

"I saw them, Draco.  Are you . . . are you cutting yourself again?"

"No, I'm not, but thanks for your concern."

"Draco, I know you're cutting yourself again."

"I'm not."

"You are.  If you weren't then you'd tell me how you got those cuts on your arm."

"I - uh - fell in the shower and cut my arm.  It's no big deal, Blaise.  Drop it."

"If you're cutting yourself again, you need to get help.  Go to McGonagall.  Go to Dumbledore.  You need counseling."

"I don't need therapy, you fucking twit.  I'm not cutting myself again and there's nothing wrong."

"You've got to stop cutting yourself.  There's no way you got those cuts from falling in the shower."

"Fuck off, Blaise.  You aren't my father so stop shaking your finger at me like I'm being scolded.  I'm not fucking cutting myself and you aren't going to be my fucking hero so back the fuck off."

"I'm not trying to scold you and I'm not trying to be a hero -"

"Leave it go, Blaise.  I don't want to hear it.  Remember what happened the last time you pushed just a tad bit too fucking far?"

"McGonagall put a charm around my bed.  You can't touch me."

Draco shuddered at the memory.  He needed to be magically restrained.  They thought he was so unhinged that he was magically restrained from being able to touch Blaise.  How had it gotten to the point where he was harming the one person who had actually cared for him when his life fell to shit last year?  Draco rubbed at his temples and tossed over in bed.

"Draco?"

"Go to bed.  This conversation is closed."

"But, Draco-"

"I told you already.  This conversation is over.  I'm not speaking on the matter anymore tonight."

"G'night, Draco."

Draco let a weary, "G'night, Blaise," before falling asleep thoroughly exhausted.

~*~

Kali sipped tea from the cup before her as she watched her father hurriedly grading essays by the fire.  He had been so enraged at one essay the night before that he had shoved them all away and went to bed, thus leaving his work overload for the morning.  She always did tell him that he got too worked up over these things and that if he would just breathe then it wouldn't be a problem.  Snape would call her 'Dru' and insist that she inherited the pest gene from her mother.  Kali gave him the biggest shit-eating grin she could muster.

"You know, Dad, this wouldn't be a problem if you just acquired a little more tolerance."

"Tolerance?" he snapped as he angrily scribbled onto a poor third year's essay with red ink.  "Why don't you grade a few of these essays and then we'll talk about tolerance?  This particular essay is by a third-year Hufflepuff by the name of Stephen Halliwell.  Mister Halliwell has been in my class for two years now and he still doesn't know the twelve uses of dragon's blood.  His own headmaster was part of that particular discovery.  You would think he'd have learned it by now."

"Oh, Daddy, relax.  I have Potions today, you know."

He visibly grimaced.

"You will be well-behaved, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we share the same bloodline."

"Of course not.  I wouldn't dream of it."

"You'll be treated the same as all the other Gryffindors."

"From what I hear about how you treat the other Gryffindors, maybe I should skip class."

"Skip and you'll have detention."

"You'd give me detention?" she asked with her jaw wide open.

All Snape did was manage a grin before marking a large 'F' on Stephen Halliwell's essay.

"As much as I'd love to sit here with you talking about detentions and angrily defacing the poor Hufflepuffs' essays, Ron's waiting for me.  He's going to walk me to breakfast this morning."  She didn't miss Snape's eyes roll up and pointedly fall on her as she was about to stand and head for the door.  "What?"

"Mister Weasley is escorting you to breakfast?"

"Yes, and tomorrow we're getting married," she answered.  "Gods, Dad, you really _do need to relax.  It must be all the grading.  Don't worry.  Any essay I have to write for you will be wonderful."_

"Why on earth would Mister Weasley be escorting you to breakfast?  Are you incapable of finding the Great Hall on your own?  Is it so painful to enter by yourself that you need Mister Weasley holding your hand as you cross the threshold?"

"All he's doing is walking me to breakfast.  It isn't like we're buying an owl together or anything."

"Yet.  You do know what a boy walking you to breakfast leads to, don't you?"

"The same boy walking me to dinner?"

"Kailah."

"You say that like I'm the one being ridiculous."

"Boys only have one thing on their minds."

"Quidditch?"

"_Kailah."_

"Food?"

"Alright, two things on their minds."

"Daddy, if you're talking about sex then you can relax.  We've already done that."

"WHAT?!"

Kali laughed.  "I was just kidding.  Man, you should have seen your face."

"I don't see what could have possibly been amusing about misleading me to believe that you and Mister Weasley engaged in the art of fornication."

"The art of fornication?"  Kali snorted.  "Okay, Dad.  You keep complaining to yourself about my developing relation with Ron.  I have to go."  Kali blew him a kiss before slipping out of his private rooms without giving Snape a chance to argue.

Once Kali got back to Gryffindor, Ron was already there waiting for her.  He offered his arm to her for the second time in a row and they headed for the Great Hall.  They made small talk as they walked with Kali answering questions about where she had been (getting in her morning jog, of course) and engaging in brief conversation over the classes they were having today.  Apparently both Ron and Harry thought it was important that she be prepped and they would be giving her a rather thorough walk through of the day's classes at their morning meal.

"Good morning, Mister Weasley, Miss Strauser," drawled Snape's cool voice as Ron and Kali approached.  She glared at him, her smile going awkward as if to say, _Well__ I guess you decided to show up when Ron and I did._

"Good morning, Professor," gulped Ron.

"Yeah, yeah.  Morning," Kali muttered before pulling Ron along.  Snape cocked and eyebrow and smirked slightly as he headed for the head table.  Ron was wide-eyed as Kali dragged him along before stopping to push him down in a seat across from Harry.

"I can't believe you just did that," sputtered Ron ignoring the eggs, rashes of bacon, and toast that was piled high before him.

"What did she do?" asked Harry as he chomped on his eggs rather lewdly.

"Snape came in at the same time as us and he said hello is that cool, icy manner he uses and Kali was just like, 'whatever'."

"Honestly, I don't see why you three think Professor Snape is that bad.  He can't possibly be as terrible as you make him out to be."

"You haven't had Potions yet," pointed out Harry.  "Wait until class is over today.  You'll change your tune."

And change her tune in deed.  The first class for the Gryffindors was Charms with Professor Flitwick, which Kali found she instantly adored because he old Charms professor had been a rather old and cranky witch so this was a bit of an improvement.  Apprehension and anxiety manifested in the pit of Kali's stomach as she approached the dungeons and her Potions class, which she immediately discovered to be with the Slytherins.  Draco Malfoy was already there and right in the front ("Suck up," Ron had whispered to her).  Blaise was in the back of the room and offered her a smile as soon as she came in.  Along with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, Kali also took a seat in the back, conveniently between Blaise and Ron.

The door to the classroom flew open, banged on its hinges a bit, and then shut on its own, but as it closed, Snape was already at the front of the room.

"Bring your summer essays to the front and put them on my desk," he commanded immediately.  Kali reluctantly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Strauser?"

"Er - I wasn't told of any summer assignment."

Snape's eyes faltered for a moment.  Kali almost found it amusing that she had spent the entire summer under his care and he had not once mentioned any such essay.  In fact, she would have found it amusing if it hadn't been for the tension the class seemed to collectively get the moment her father had walked into the room.  Neville Longbottom gave her a sympathetic smile as he made an overexagerrated gesture of putting his essay on the pile.

"Congratulations on actually doing something right in this class for a change, Longbottom," Snape sneered at the gesture.  "Five points from Gryffindor for showing off."

Kali's jaw dropped.  "I told you so," whispered Ron beside her.

"Miss Strauser, please see me after class to settle the problem with your lack of essay."

"Okay."

Once the class had turned in their essays and returned to their seats, Snape gazed across the room before speaking in the silky, sarcastic voice that they all, minus Kali, were accustomed to.  "I regret to inform you, as Mister Longbottom is in this class, that this semester we will be making two rather complex potions.  The first, which you will be starting on your next lesson, is a medical potion to stop the bleeding of fatal wounds called Blessure Fatale.  The second, which you will be starting in the forthcoming weeks depending upon how well you make Blessure Fatale, is Polyjuice Potion.  There have been instances of Polyjuice Potion use at this school before so can anyone tell me what it is used for?"

To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand instantly shot up.  Snape, also to no one but Kali's, surprise, ignored it.

"No one?"  He got a sort of wicked glare.  "Miss Strauser?"

"Um -" said Kali, searching her mind.  Hadn't one of the kids at school tried to brew Polyjuice Potion and ended up with an extra arm?  No, maybe that was something else.  "To take on the appearance of someone else?"  Was that right?  She was reaching but that's all she could place Polyjuice to.  Stupid Slytherin git of a father.  His lips twitched at her answer.  Oh gods, she had been wrong.

"Is that your answer or was it a question, Miss Strauser?"

For some reason, the Slytherin girls seemed to find this funny.

"Honestly, it was a question.  It's the only thing I can remember but I'm a flake.  I inherited that trait from my father."

_Narrowed eyes.__  Take that you bloody pompous twit._

"Miss Strauser, I am not at all interested in where your lack of brains comes from."  Kali forced her jaw to stay shut.  He was going to pay.  "If I didn't know better, I would say that you would be more comfortable as a member of the Hufflepuff house."  _Really going to pay.  "Nevertheless, that is correct.  Polyjuice Potion allows a person to take on the appearance of another for a full hour."_

"Are you okay?" whispered Ron.  Kali smirked at him and nodded.

"Is that something you would like to share with the class, Mister Weasley?"

_What was he doing?  Stalking her?  Gods, man, pay attention to the rest of your class._

"Er - no, sir."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking out of line, Weasley.  Do it again and I'll be seeing you in detention as well."

_What an arse!  He's just threatening to give Ron detention because he 'escorted me to breakfast'._

Kali hung her head while the rest of the class continued in the same fashion.  By the end of her first Potions lesson, Gryffindor had lost forty points, twenty-five of which had been taken from Ron, who also received detention.  Five were from Neville and the last ten were from Harry.  Kali had been called on numerous times for questions which she didn't know the answer to and Snape had made more Hufflepuff comments than she could take.

"Miss Strauser," he said once the class had been dismissed.  "Please come see me."

A rather ugly blonde that she remembered by the name of Pansy laughed as she walked by Kali.  She instantly decided that this Pansy girl was evil and must be destroyed.

"I'll wait for you outside class, okay?" said Ron.  Kali nodded.

"Good luck," whispered Harry.

The door shut behind her friends and she spun around, hands on her hips, and glaring very pointedly at Snape.

"What was that all about?  Did you have to call on me every other ruddy question when you knew I didn't have the answer?  Did you have to take all those points away from Gryffindor?  Are you always like this?  Were you like this to mum?  And why in bloody blazes did you feel it necessary to give Ron detention?"

Snape folded his fingers and was silent for a second.  "I don't know what you're talking about, Kailah.  That is how I teach my class.  Yes, I had to call on you every other ruddy question.  You have to learn the answers anyway and may I suggest you pick up a few of your Potions textbooks over the next few days."  Kali's nose wrinkled but he went on.  "I only take points from Gryffindor when I see fit.  Yes, I'm always like this, at least with my classes.  No, I wasn't like this to Dru.  And Mister Weasley wouldn't have had detention if he had been paying less attention to you and more attention to the lesson.  He didn't even know how much boomslang skin is needed for Polyjuice Potion."

"_I don't know how much boomslang skin is needed for Polyjuice Potion."_

"I did say that you should pick up your Potions textbooks.  Miss Granger knew."

"Hermione knows everything."

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?"

"You're just sour because Ron likes me and doesn't like your class."

"Yes, Kailah.  That's exactly it."

"Look, you can hurt Ron all you want if he breaks my fragile, girly heart but until then, please lay off."

"If I were to lie off, things would look suspicious.  Ask your friends.  I was particularly nice in class today.  Be happy you only lost forty points.  Mister Potter and Mister Weasley usually lose more."

Kali folded her arms across her chest.  "Well I can see why they don't like you."

"And it makes me very sad not to be Potter's favorite teacher in the world.  Now about that essay. . ."

Her entire face fell.  "You aren't actually going to make me write it, are you?  You never mentioned an essay."

"I know," he said trying not to laugh.  His amusement made Kali laugh as well.  "I spent the entire summer with you going over my curriculum for the upcoming year and thinking about having to teach you but I never once stopped to let you know that there was an essay due the first class back."

"I almost laughed in class except the tension when you're around is so thick that laughter seems to drown in it."

"Don't worry about the essay.  I'll exempt you from it."

"Thanks."

"No problem.  And Kailah?"

"What?"

"Do refrain from making comments about your stupid genes coming from your father."

"Do refrain from calling me a Hufflepuff."

"I make no promises."

"Neither do I."

"Bugger."

"Love you, too!" she called as she collected her things and waved before sauntering out of the classroom.

Outside of the classroom, Kali could see Ron and Blaise standing side by side and shifting uncomfortably in the other's presence.  She swung her bag over her shoulder and smiled at them both before crossing the hall.

"How did it go?" asked Ron.

"I'm exempt from the essay."

"No points?  No detention?  No essay?"

"Nope," she said, shrugging.  "He was nice to me."

"Um," said Blaise, "Kali?  Can I talk to you?  Privately?"

"Sure.  Ron, why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."  He looked hesitant but then nodded as he reluctantly walked away from Blaise and Kali.  "What's up?  You looked like something was wrong today."

"Something _is wrong today.  Walk with me?"_

"Okay," she answered and they began to aimlessly wander around the dungeons.

"I guess you heard the fight between Draco and me."  Kali nodded.  "I'm really worried about him.  I - oh gods, don't say anything to him.  The thing is, I don't really have a lot of friends at this school.  In fact, besides Draco, I have none.  I don't really fit in with the Slytherins and no one else wants to associate with a Slytherin.  I guess I'm hoping I can trust you as a friend."

"Of course you can," said Kali.  "What is it?"

"You can't say anything to Draco.  No one else, either."

"I promise."

"Well, when we were going to the hospital wing, I saw the arms of Draco's robes slide up.  I think I'm the only one who saw it, but there were these gashes on his arms.  I think he's cutting himself again."

"Are you sure?"

"I asked him about it and he said he fell in the shower after a bit of hesitation.  I know he's lying."

"You should tell someone about it.  If he's cutting himself, he needs help."

"But he won't listen to me.  He thinks I'm scolding him like a parent figure and I think it's only going to make him want to do it more.  I'd go to a teacher but he'd kill me.  You saw what he did to me in the Great Hall when I started pushing him about his father.  And we don't even know if he's really doing it himself."

"You said you knew he was lying."

"But I don't have any proof."

"Fair enough.  We'll work on that, okay?  And if it turns out that he is cutting himself, then we'll go to Dumbledore."

Blaise hung his head and nodded.  "Okay.  Thanks, Kali."

**Does a little dance and points to the 'Review' button.**

**Go ahead.  You know you want to.**

**Any issues or problems you may have with some part of the story may be mailed to me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.  The Review page is not a place for you to vent or have therapy nor is it a place for you to tell me what you would do differently.  In the immortal words of J.K. Rowling:  Do I think anyone should dictate a single word of what I write?  No.**

**Wow, I don't know where that attitude came from.**


	9. Research, Interrupted

**Guess:  **If I get the time, I'll try to look at your story.  I really am very busy and I'm sorry if I don't get around to it.

**Oda**:  It does not sound silly at all.  I appreciate being someone's _favorite_.  In fact, its kind of intimidating and I hope I keep up to what you think are my standards.  Here is the update!!

**BlackAmazon**:  I thought it was only right to balance his antisocial brooding with a bright, social, chipper person.  Like I say in the story, _someone_ has to keep him in touch with the human race.

**Dark Peppermint**:  No, you typically aren't supposed to get a happy feeling from a story like this.  I guess that makes you okay.  As far as critiquing, I don't mind it as long as it stays constructive and away from flames.  As far as suggestions, I don't mind them but they typically aren't used as I write the next chapters way in advance of posting so that I have a better feel of my characters and don't have to take so long to update.  Some days I'll write six chapters in one week and none for two weeks.  If someone has a critique to improve my writing, I have said before that they can send it to my email.  That way I can discuss it with the person rather than with everyone who's reading.  Here's the post.  Hope you love it.

**Mj**:  You have no idea how much your review made my day better.  I was having a really lousy day and I came on here to read your review and it really made me feel better.  I've only been seriously writing for a year and a half but its really a passion for me.  Enjoy these next two chapters.

**Tsuyuno**:  I'm glad you're loving it.  Of course I know Order of the Phoenix is out on June 21.  My sister and I are already counting down the days and planning strategies to getting it.

**Deedee**:  I don't know.  I didn't feel bitchy but all of a sudden I was like, "Don't dictate what to write to me."  I really don't like that, though.  I feel like people can tell me what about my writing is weak but I don't think they should tell me what should happen in my plot, as it is mine and I feel like I have unlimited freedom in it.  If people don't like it, I really don't give a . . . er – sorry.  J  I didn't think Kali was Mary-Sue when I first started writing her, though I did think I was putting her in too much.  I justified it by it being that she's around so many of the characters its impossible not to.  Great pains were taken to fit her in.

**Osiris**** Centauri:  First, I'd like to admire your name.  Second, I am a Blaise fan as well and I would be terribly crushed if, in the next three books, Blaise ended up being a girl.  Draco/Blaise makes me all warm and fuzzy inside despite the fact his gender still remains undetermined in the book.**

**Tine**:  I'm glad you liked reading the Potions class as much as I enjoyed writing it.  Kali _is_ kind of evil, but only when it comes to Snape.  And don't worry, Draco won't be hurting himself forever.

**For everyone else who read and/or reviewed, thank you for taking the time.  Onward!**

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own Harry Potter the world within.  All I do own is my plot and Kali.  …And Servius, but you don't know him yet.  Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and she is the most wonderful person ever as we now have a date for OotP.****

_Falling Chapter Nine:  Research, Interrupted_

"Miss Strauser," drawled Snape's voice as Draco collected his things.  "Please come see me."

Draco tossed his bag over his shoulder and headed for the doors passing Kali on the way out.  They had locked eyes for a moment and Draco felt his insides cringe because she knew about him.  That bloody new girl, Potter's friend and the Weasel's bitch, knew the most well-kept and secretive part of his soul.  She had more control over him than anyone really ever had before, besides maybe his father, and just seeing her ensured Draco that he didn't like it one bit.

As he left the classroom, one of the last to do so, he caught Blaise and the Weasel, himself, leaning against the wall across from the doors.  His eyes locked with Blaise, the other boy looking like he was daring Draco to say something, and just as Draco was about to muster the smallest hello, Blaise's eyes flickered to his arms.  Sneering at him, Draco pulled his arms into his body and stalked off down the hallway only casting one look back.  Weasley and Blaise were watching his retreat and the fact only pissed him off more.  Draco could feel the speed of his legs pick up as they swept him farther and farther away from the Potions classroom.

"Polaris," Draco muttered before walking into the Slytherin common room.  This afternoon he had Divination but he figured that Trelawney could go fuck herself because he wasn't going.  If she really wanted to know where he was, he'd just tell her that he had been on the verge of dying but miraculously pulled through.  Naturally, Trelawney would be disappointed that he hadn't actually died but the fact he brought it up at all might put him in good standing.  Either that or he'd just tell her that his horoscope forbid him to go to any afternoon classes.  Bullshitting his way out of Trelawney's class was a snap, and after he'd gotten out of Transfiguration yesterday, he was feeling rather confident.

Lying on the couch, Draco let his mind wander before forcing it to go blank.  He grabbed his wand, muttered a few almost indistinguishable words, and sighed as soft music began to fill the room.  Rolling over to bury his face into the cushions, he focused all of his attention on the beauty of the notes before it soothed him and sent him into slumber.

_Dark corridors with lit torches adorned the walls as Draco meandered down the stony halls of the dungeons.  He didn't know where he was going, exactly, but his mind seemed to have a destination that his legs couldn't bear to refuse.  His footsteps were light, but with each movement of his foot, small clouds of dust billowed out from beneath the soles of his shoes.  Coughing once, he pulled his cloak closer around his body and moved on._

_In the low light of the dungeon, Draco could make out the silhouette of a form up ahead.  He stopped in his tracks, cocked his head to the side, and strained his eyes to take in as much of the stranger as he could.  Before he noticed, his feet were moving again.  The curiosity to find out the stranger's identity and get a closer look was too much to refuse._

_He was no more that three meters away when he stopped, the figure finally clicking into recognition.  Draco gasped and stepped back, almost tripping over his robes as they got caught beneath his feet.  When he looked back up again, he saw that it was really there.  Draco was staring into the eyes of himself._

_The other Draco reached a hand out to him, grasped his forearm, and roughly pushed the sleeves back to reveal the pale flesh of his forearm.  Draco didn't want to look but the reflection of himself shoved his arm in his face.  Despite the low lighting and the fact that he could see nothing else properly, his arm seemed to glow, and in this soft burn, the scarred flesh was unavoidable._

_"Look at what you do to yourself," his mirror image said.  Draco tried to reply but his words caught in his throat.  His mouth was moving but sound refused to come out.  "You can't speak here, you can only listen._

_"Lucius is dead and it's not your fault.  You know it's not your fault.  It was a horrible accident but nothing is going to bring him back."  The reflection threw Draco's arm at him rather brutally but Draco still could only look at his arm or into the eyes of his reflection.  "That isn't going to bring him back.  It's only going to hurt you.  You're only hurting yourself."_

_The other Draco looked at him sadly and then began to fade.  At first he was only slightly opaque, but he became more and more translucent until it was if he had never been there at all.  Draco held up his arms, staring at the scars that covered them both.  Then came the blood._

_It was as if every scar on his body had reopened.  The pain was excruciating.  The only time Draco had ever felt such pain was when Draco, at the age of nine, asked his father why it was wrong for boys to be with boys, and Lucius had used the Cruciatus curse on him.  It had only lasted fifteen seconds, but for Draco, the pain came with him for a lifetime.  Now, the pain seemed to be back ten-fold as blood oozed from his scars on his arms, his legs, and his chest.  Blood was everywhere; so much so that Draco never even imagined that much could come from one person.  It soaked through his robes, it pooled on the floor, and it splattered against the walls in odd patterns like modern art.  His body grew weak and Draco could feel his legs going numb before he collapsed face first into the puddles of crimson liquid._

A sharp pain seared up Draco's back and he moaned as he rolled over to see the common room fire flickering at him.  Standing up, Draco saw that the offending piece of furniture had been a small metal table that divided the sofa from the two chairs that sat across from it.  A dream, or more accurately, a nightmare.  It had only been a nightmare and what did nightmares know?  Nothing.

He pushed the image of himself claiming he needed help, telling him to stop hurting himself, to the very darkest chasms of his mind and locked it away.  That wasn't something he needed to deal with.  He'd deal with those demons tonight when he was alone without the chance of Blaise or someone equally nosy walking in on him.  Checking the time, Draco was happy to see that it was time for dinner.  It was one more distraction to keep him busy until he visited with his dagger this evening.  Draco had truly missed it after being locked up in the hospital wing the night before.

By the time Draco made it to the Great Hall, most of the students were already there.  Sitting by himself, though partially surrounded by the other seventh years, at the opposite end of the Slytherin table from where Draco usually sat, was Blaise.  Draco sulked past him as he headed for his seat, stealing a glance at him.  His throat went dry at seeing him in better lighting than at the dungeons, and at a better angle than he had been permitted before.  On his neck were ten, rather purple, finger-shaped bruises.  Biting his lip, Draco hurried the full way past him and down closer to the first years where they were accustomed to having him sit.  No one bothered him down here.  Draco liked it that way.

As usual, Draco piled small portions of the food onto his plate and began to push it around without even attempting to eat it.  He had forced a bit of turkey into his stomach when a barn owl came fluttering in the Hall and headed straight for him.  Sighing, Draco shoved his food away, not too terribly disappointed as he was never really hungry anyway, and waited for the owl.  When it landed before him, Draco removed it of its burden and it immediately took off again.  Unrolling the parchment, it read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Effective tomorrow, you are to report to Mr. Filch's office at __seven p.m._ every night for two weeks in order to complete your detentions for the assault of another classmate.  It would not be wise to complain about this decree.  You are very lucky you haven't been suspended or expelled as Mr. Zabini reported that the attack was provoked.__

_Professor Severus Snape_

Draco almost had to grin.  He hadn't even considered being expelled, but had he really thought he would get away with almost killing Blaise without even losing house points?  Lucky that he hadn't been suspended or expelled, indeed.  Only Snape could have gotten him out of this mess.  That and fucking Blaise Zabini who was stupid enough to tell the teachers he deserved it just to keep Draco in school and under his eye.  Don't feed the fucking suicidal boy, indeed.  Not that he ate, anyway.

Suddenly not very hungry anymore (as if he had been hungry to begin with), Draco stood from his seat and shoved the parchment in his pocket before heading for the door.  It was still too early to go back to the dormitories, he decided, and a visit to the shower would thus have to wait for later.  With nothing better to do, Draco retrieved his Potions book from the Slytherin dorms and headed for the library to start on the essay Snape assigned about the history of fatal wound potions and why Blessure Fatale was the most practical to use.

Madam Pince looked him over with extreme caution.  Once again, he felt like he should have 'seriously unhinged Slytherin' tattooed across his forehead.  Even the fucking librarian at his bloody school was staring at him.  Draco was a fucking psycho time bomb ready to explode, or at least the teachers seemed to think so considering that McGonagall insisted on putting a ruddy charm around Blaise's bed.  Don't feed the fucking suicidal boy, indeed.

After grabbing multiple books from the shelves, Draco seated himself near the Potions section and began to leaf through the pages, taking notes.  It wasn't the most interesting essay he had ever researched but it was easy enough, and Draco was halfway through the second resource when he heard the shuffling of feet and pages.  Looking up, he scowled at seeing Blaise pulling a book off the shelf.  Almost as if he could sense being watched, Blaise's eyes flickered to Draco.  They locked for a moment before Blaise's lips pulled down into a sneer and he closed the book in his hands before heading to check it out.  Even bloody Blaise didn't want to be around him anymore.  _Was he a seriously unhinged Slytherin freak?_

A few minutes later, the same sound of books being flipped through could be heard, and Draco's head snapped up hoping that it was Blaise so that maybe he could find out where the cold shoulder had come from.  He hadn't been like this last night when Draco apologized and he so foolishly accepted.  Maybe he had finally come to his senses and realized what a psycho time bomb he really was.

Potter.  Bloody fucking Potter was standing where Blaise was supposed to be.  Like the last time, Potter shifted his gaze to him just long enough to notice Draco staring.  A slight blush came into both pairs of cheeks and Draco jerked his head down to the many books and pieces of parchment scattered about in front of him.  Now where was his bloody quill?

"Looking for this?" asked Potter.  Draco looked up to see Harry extract a quill from underneath a rather large book entitled _Medi__-Potions:  A Comprehensive History.  Revised Edition._

"Er - yeah," he said, snatching it away.  Potter was still standing there, looming over him.  "Is there something I can help you with, Potter?"

"Actually, there is.  You've got all the Potions books Hermione asked me to check out."

"You mean Granger actually hasn't committed these books to memory?"  Draco tutted.  "She's losing her touch."

"It seems that everyone is surprising me lately," said Potter, rather pointedly.  Now what was _that supposed to mean.  He couldn't have possibly been making a reference to Draco, could he?  From the look on Potter's face, that's exactly what he had been doing.  "How are you doing, Draco?"  And how dare he call him 'Draco'._

"What's it to you, Scarface?"

"Can't I be concerned?"

"About a Malfoy?  No.  Besides, I don't need your concern and I don't need your fucking pity, either.  Who put you up to this?  It was Zabini, wasn't it?"

Harry held up his hands in surrender before sitting down across from Draco.  "Okay.  I yield.  It was Kali."

"Weasel's bitch?"

"She isn't Ron's bitch . . . yet."

"What does she give a fuck for?"

"How should I know?"

"I bet Blaise said something to her," Draco muttered to himself.  That fool was always too trusting for his own good.  He proved that the night before when he accepted Draco's apology.

"I don't know.  All I know is she said that someone should talk to you who could understand what you were going through."

"You can't understand what I'm going through.  No one can understand what I'm going through unless they're me, so unless you can pop inside my head, Potter, don't waste my time."

"You could talk to someone, Draco, if you're having a hard time coping with what happened to your father.  Even if it isn't me."

"It wouldn't be you and since you're so hot on the subject, I'll talk to someone about my father when I'm good and ready.  I wish all you fucking pricks would just get off my arse about it already.  I'll deal when I'm ready.  Now leave me the fuck alone."

"Look, Draco, all I'm saying is that if you ever go insane and _do want to talk to me, I'd be here to listen.  As we've never been friends and I've never had an actual loathing for you like Ron has, I'd be willing to listen objectively.  You know, since I'd have no actual personal attachment to be biased.  And I haven't been where you are.  You're right.  But I was around during the chaos with Voldemort.  My parents are dead.  I never got to know them or have a family.  And there was once a time when I thought I couldn't go on living with the Dursleys and I considered suicide.  I never attempted it because I knew I had friends who loved me, but I did consider it."_

"Well, Potter, that's very _Gryffindor_ of you but even if I did go nutters and decide to talk to you, it wouldn't be tonight.  You've come to say what you were forced to say . . ."

"I wasn't -"

"Save it, Potter.  I know you'd never come talk to me unless a friend of yours asked you to.  Now that you've been the hero, please leave me alone.  I don't care to be in anyone's company, much less yours, tonight."

"Okay.  Just remember what I said, Draco."

"Believe me, I won't be able to forget," he practically seethed as Harry stood up, grabbed one of Draco's books, and went to check it out at the front.  "Stupid Gryffindor."

With Potter gone, Draco looked down at his parchment and books, no longer having enough of an attention span to actually research.  A few trips back and forth between the shelves and table left the books properly put away.  It was still earlier than Draco would have liked it to be and so he decided to wander around the library for a little while longer.

He passed through books on Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Quidditch, and a few muggle texts among others before coming to the back of the library.  Here were shelves, much like the others, that went to the ceilings.  Unlike the others, each of the books' spines had the Hogwarts crest toward the top.  Pulling one from the shelf, Draco blew off a sheen of dust and looked at the cover.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ said the top in emerald green.  The cover was violet and the crest, also in emerald green, was even larger on the front.  Below the crest it said, _Class of 1932_.  Yearbooks.  Yearbooks given to the seventh years at graduation.  Flipping through the pages, Draco could see that he was holding the yearbook for the graduating class of 1932.  His father and mother each had one of these at home but they were packed away in some remote area of the manor and Draco, while hearing of them, had never been able to actually see one.

Looking at the shelves, Draco located 1994 and pulled it out.  There had been Marcus Flint, that Quidditch freak, Oliver Wood, and flipping a few pages back at Slytherin activities, he found a picture of Flint, himself, and the rest of the Quidditch team.  He was amazed at how much older he looked since then.  Draco's features were still amazingly girlish, a trait that he had always particularly abhorred, but he was taller and a little more built than he had been back then.  He shut the book and placed it back on the shelf.

He was about to turn away when a particular spine caught his eye.  1977.  The year his father had graduated, immediately followed by 1978, his mother's graduation year.  Draco reached out a hand, hesitated, and then grabbed 1977 from the shelf.  Holding it to his chest, he made his way back to his table with Madam Pince still eyeing him as she passed by him with books to be shelved in her arms.

Sitting down at his table, Draco placed the class of 1977 book on the surface before him.  It was with delicate touches that he opened the cover and began to leaf through the pages.  The first one he came to was a large Gryffindor crest and too much red and gold for his eyes to handle.  Along the sides of the pages were colored bars to signal which house the pages belonged to.  Sirius Black immediately greeted him as he turned the page, and before daring to go further, Draco flipped right to the Slytherin section.

Avery.  Bross. Chaucer.  Lestrange.  Macnair.  Malfoy.  Draco stopped and looked down at his father's name in large letters in the top left corner of page 44.  Lucius Malfoy.  According to the book, he had been an honors student, a prefect, and Slytherin Seeker since his third year (_So that's why I had to play Seeker).  Next to the blurb about his activities in school was a headshot of his father that kept winking at him.  He was a cocky, arrogant prick even then.  The thought made Draco form a smile._

He had always been told that he looked like his father but now that he was staring at the pictures of his father in his seventh year, something Draco had never been given the chance to see before, he didn't look like his father.  He practically was his father.  Had they been in the same time, they could have passed for twins.

Most of the pictures, Draco noticed, confirmed the tale that Lucius and Snape had once been practically inseparable.  Alas, all but two of the pictures featured on the two pages dedicated to Lucius had Snape in the photograph as well, one of which excluded him being the headshot.  They were in the Great Hall together.  In the Slytherin common room.  In Quidditch gear, both grasping their brooms proudly.  At the bottom of the second page of pictures was a snapshot of the two at Three Broomsticks.  Next to Lucius was a girl Draco recognized as a younger version of his mother minus the scrunched up nose.  On the other side was Snape, and next to the now Potions Professor was a stunning girl with wavy, golden-blonde hair who was clutching Snape's arm while animatedly talking to a red-head beside her.  Both his father and Snape were glaring across the table at - wait.  That was Potter!

Looking down at the caption, he saw the names, _Narcissa Delacroix, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Drusilla Strauser, Lily Evans, and James Potter at Three Broomsticks_.  Lily Evans and James Potter?  Weren't they Scarhead's parents?  What were they doing sitting with Snape and his father?  They obviously weren't friends from the murderous glares that Potter was passing with his father and Snape.  Snape and his father were discussing in hushed whispers what appeared to be some sort of a plan and the blonde - Drusilla - kept slapping Snape on the wrist as if to discourage him.

Draco turned a few pages later to find Snape's pages.  As it had been with his father, most of the pictures contained both Lucius and Snape, but there was a lot more of Drusilla on this page than the last.  The headshot was a much younger and less bitter version of his professor.  The worry wrinkles at his eyes were gone, his hair was far from greasy as if he had recently forgotten what shampoo was, and his nose was still straight.  _Must have gotten it broken somewhere along the way_, Draco thought.

And the blonde!  The blonde had to be Snape's girlfriend.  Draco had always been told that Snape's girlfriend from back at Hogwarts was a looker but Lucius hadn't been kidding.  He shook his head and sighed.  If she were still alive, she would be his aunt.  What had been her name again?  _Drusilla Strauser, said the name next to Snape's under most of the captions.  He flipped to the index._

Finding _Strauser, Drusilla in the list, he flipped to page sixteen and frowned.  The woman was a ruddy Gryffindor.  She was an honors student as well as a Chaser on the Quidditch team.  Her pictures had far more variety than Snape's or his father's had.  Most of them had Snape in them, Lucius in a few of them as well, but almost all of them also had Lily Evans and a girl by the name of Elizabeth Fielding.  Even Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and - was that Lupin?  It apparently was.  Snape dated a fucking Gryffindor.  Draco sighed._

_A Gryffindor just like Potter who had paid his respects only a half hour before thanks to Weasel's bitch.__  Weasel's. . .Draco's thought process drifted off.  _Mikailah, hadn't it been?  Mikailah, or Kali as Blaise was calling her.  Strauser.  _He could still her Snape calling on her in class__.  "Miss Strauser.  Please come see me."  Strauser.  Strauser just like Drusilla and a Gryffindor as well._

"Her mum was a Gryffindor but her Dad's a Slytherin so she can't be all bad," Blaise had said to him.  Draco was almost certain that if this had been one of those muggle cartoons he heard some Hufflepuffs talking about, the proverbial light bulb, whatever that was, would click on.

And just when he least expected it, even his own father's words came into his head, said when he didn't know Draco was eavesdropping just outside Snape's office.  _"You were the smart one sending Kailah away."_  And she had been staring at the head table an awful lot during her sorting.  She had the sallow skin, the dark hair, and her eyes - her eyes were exactly like Drusilla's and Draco knew Snape had a daughter with his girlfriend from Hogwarts.  A daughter who was living in America and hadn't Dumbledore said that was where she transferred from?  How hadn't he pieced this together before?

Fucking arseholded bugger.  Weasel's bitch was Snape's daughter!

Closing the book before he made any more discoveries that he didn't care to unearth, Draco returned the yearbook to the shelves in the back.  He gathered his things and made a rather hurried return to the common room, unable to look Snape in the eye when he passed him on the way.  Between his rage at Potter, his guilt over Blaise, and his - well, he didn't know exactly what over Kailah who insisted that Potter of all people be his new best friend, he had an intense headache.  Fuck that and fuck Snape with his fucking Gryffindor daughter who was fucking the Weasel of all people.  Bloody gits.

Draco grunted "Polaris" at the wall and slipped inside when the space was big enough for his body and things to get through.  Studying on the sofa was Blaise who merely looked at him with sad and distressed eyes before returning his attention back to the book before him.  He didn't know if it was the fact that Blaise was ignoring him or not, but Draco almost snapped at him before stopping himself.  This is what he had asked for, wasn't it?  For Blaise to give him some space until he was ready to move on?  If this was what he wanted, why did he feel like he had just been run over by a stampede of hippogriffs?

Unwilling to wait any longer, Draco dumped his things on his four poster bed and grabbed his dagger before heading into the bathroom.  He stripped his body free of clothing and glanced into the mirror before his nightmare earlier today came back into his head.  With a rather abrupt turn, Draco felt inside his robes for the knife and clutched it in his palm as he turned on the spray.  In went Draco and in went the dagger beside him.

Draco wasn't in the mood for thinking tonight.  With the dagger clutched as proudly in his hands as Snape and Lucius had clutched their brooms in their schoolday picture, Draco made a long and rather jagged slash across his chest.  He bit his lip hard as the pain seared through his nerves but it wasn't enough to distract him and so he slashed a series of random slashes along the scabbed and healing wounds from the previous cutting.  The dagger dropped from Draco's hand and clanged against the porcelain when it landed.  He leaned against the wall, breathing ragged, and watched with his chest heaving as the pink water disappeared down the drain.

**If you have to critique or something negative to say, suggestions and flames may be sent to [angeldlsm00@hotmail.com][1]  Feel free to send praise there as well.**

***points to review button and makes a sweet face***

   [1]: mailto:angeldlsm00@hotmail.com



	10. Potions Gone Wrong

**Please excuse my spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors that may be in here.  I decided updating was more important than waiting for my betas.**

**Disclaimer**:  Still not JK Rowling and I still don't own Harry Potter.

_Falling Chapter Ten:  Potions Gone Wrong_

Two weeks had passed since school started and Kali was still unsure of where she was standing on almost every situation except for how her father treated his students.  Her crush on Ron was only intensifying, something that Snape greatly disliked, and it was becoming harder and harder for her to sneak away and see him without someone becoming suspicious.  She knew Ron liked her but part of her old fashioned ideals made her want him to ask her out.  Kali pulled her hair up into a ponytail and let it hang loose as she slipped out of the dorm before Parvati and Lavender woke up to tell her about how she should do something new with her hair.

Hurrying down the halls of Hogwarts so that she could make it to breakfast in time, Kali entered the dungeons just as she did once a day, every day.  The Slytherins were some of the most probable candidates to figuring her out as they often saw her slipping down the corridors early in the morning or late in the evening every day.  Her original judgment of Pansy Parkinson was only proving itself even more with time.  The girl was evil, at least to Kali, and she really must be destroyed.

The same fourth year she had been passing for the last three days walked by her with narrowed eyes.  He obviously found it strange that a Gryffindor spent so much time in the dungeons without an excuse.  Between visiting her father and spending time with Blaise, who had somehow become a rather good friend over her two weeks at Hogwarts, things were starting to look strange.  A Gryffindor shouldn't be spending this much time this far away from their common room.  This fourth year boy seemed to think the same thing as well.

"Morning, Kali," said Blaise and she spun around to see him coming out of a stone wall.  The entrance to the Slytherin common room if she remembered correctly from the first day they met.  "What are you doing all the way down here in the dungeons at this hour?"

What _was she doing?_

"I need to discuss some matters with Professor Snape about our Potions class today since we're starting to make the Blessure Fatale potion today."

"Oh.  I see," he said sounding a little forlorn.  Scratch that.  He sounded downright disappointed.

"What is it, Blaise?  I can spare a few moments."

"I guess I'm just scared . . . for Draco, you know?"

She knew.  All of Blaise's emotions centered around Draco.  She couldn't place a time where she had ever heard Blaise discuss his emotions for himself.  In fact, she didn't know if Blaise even did think about himself.  From the way Blaise talked about Draco, he seemed to be the most wonderful guy in the entire world.  From the way Ron talked about Draco, he seemed to be the slimiest git in the entire world.  It was hard being in the middle.

"Still no sign of anything we can use as proof?"

"Nope," said Blaise, resigned.  "I'm just about ready to give up.  I don't know how to prove it but I know that he's hurting himself.  Last night I got really desperate when I saw him asleep.  His pajamas were sort of rolled up and there are these cuts all over his stomach.  I wanted to throw up.  This morning he left early, he usually does these days, to go to the library.  I searched through his stuff but besides some small traces of blood, which could really be from even a paper cut, I've got nothing.  Nothing good enough, anyway."

"I'm sorry, Blaise," Kali said with the sympathy she knew was required at a time like this.  "I wish I could help but I don't know what to do until we have some sort of proof.  He's not just going to show anyone his wounds."

"I know."  He sighed.  "Thanks for listening, Kali."

"No problem.  Go to breakfast now.  Eat.  Maybe it will make you feel better."

"Maybe."

Blaise wandered off down the hall leaving Kali to rush the rest of the way to Snape's private rooms.

"Daddy," she called once she walked inside and dropped on a chair by the fire.  Snape emerged from the bedroom with a stack of parchment in his arms and took the other chair by the fire.  A red inkwell and a quill were sitting on the table by the parchments.  That could only mean he was grading essays.  "So who are we grading this morning?"

"_We aren't grading anything.  _I_ am grading my seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor essays."_

"That's my class."

"I know that, Kailah.  You're very observant."

"You could have just said that."

"I'd prefer not to."

"Are we getting them back today?"  Snape nodded.  "Did you grade mine yet?"  He gave her a smirk as he continued marking up an essay.  Leaning forward, Kali caught the name Neville Longbottom at the top.  "Daddy!  Be nice to Neville!  He tries.  He really does.  You really shouldn't torment him as much as you do."

"Once you've taught Mister Longbottom for six, now seven, years, you can tell me how to treat him."

Kali grumbled.  "So?  Did you grade mine yet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

"Did I disappoint you?"

"Your essay was marvelous, Kailah.  At least you can do book work.  It's the actual making of the potion that I'm worrying about with you.  I honestly don't understand how a daughter of mine can have so much distaste for Potions.  Isn't there anything about the subject you like?"

"I like to blow things up.  Explosions are cool," she said with a giggle.  Snape gave her a rather severe and unamused look.  Neville Longbottom's 'C' paper was put in the pile of graded papers on top of Dean's 'B-'.  "What did I get on my essay?"

"You'll find that out in class today, Miss Strauser."

"Daddy -"

"You know, Kailah, I was thinking.  Maybe once you get comfortable with telling people I'm your father, we can legally change your name to mine."

"Kailah suits me much better than Severus."

"Kailah."

"I'm sorry.  Daddy, that would have been sweet if you'd have actually looked at me when you said it instead of grading essays.  Nevertheless, I would love that.  Despite how I act around you, I really do love you."

Snape made an over exaggerated gesture of putting down his quill and looked Kali directly in the eye.  "And despite how I claim you should be a Hufflepuff, I love you as well."  Kali grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug before he could object.  He wrapped his arms around her to return her hug and then she proceeded to plop herself directly down in his lap.  After failing to push her off, he continued grading the essay in front of him as Kali began reading.  A large red 'C' was placed on top of the parchment and Kali almost leaped out of his lap.

"A 'C'?" she almost screamed.  "That was a good essay.  Whose essay was that?"  She glanced to the top and saw in a rather untidy scrawl, _Ron Weasley_.  "Daddy!  That's _Ron's_ essay!  It's good, too!  You can't give him a 'C' just because I want to kiss him."

"It's a 'C' paper.  He isn't receiving a 'C' just because you want to -" Snape grimaced.  "How could you want to kiss a Weasley?"

"Daddy!  It is _not_ a 'C' paper.  Give him the grade he deserves.  I will not have you punishing him just because I've fallen for him."

"Punish him?  Allowing you to date him would be punishment for him enough."

"Hey, now," she warned.

"Kali, the paper isn't that spectacular.  Besides, I've been marking his papers down since his first year.  I'm not about to change now."

"You're marking it too low, Daddy.  It is not a 'C' paper."

"Will you relent if I give him a 'B'?"  She seemed to think this over.

"What are my chances of getting Ron the 'A' he deserves?"

"Slim to nill."

"Okay.  I yield.  Put a 'B' on that paper and I'll shut up about your unjust grading procedures."

Snape rolled his eyes and proceeded to change the 'C' to a 'B'.  Kali climbed off his lap and climbed onto the couch instead.

"So how are things progressing with Mister Weasley now that the subject has been brought up anyway?"

"Too slow," she replied, picking at her nails.

"Slow is good."

"Not when he won't even ask me out!" she exclaimed, exasperated.  "I can't ask him out.  I'm a girl.  That's his job."

"If you're waiting for Ronald Weasley to get up the courage to ask you out, you'll be waiting a very long time.  You could practically flash a green light in front of his eyes and he wouldn't get it.  You could spell it out for him that you would say yes and the boy would still turn scarlet up to his ears and stutter until he gave up on even trying asking you out."

"But I'm a girl, Daddy.  He's supposed to ask _me."_

"Since when does he have to do the asking?  Your mother asked me."

"Really?"

"Yes.  Really.  Your mother was gorgeous and best friends with Potter's girlfriend.  I didn't think she'd actually go for me."

"So she asked you out?"

"Yes.  Well, actually, she shoved me up against the wall after a Potions class and kissed me and told me I was going to be her boyfriend but, you know, it's all the same."

"Wow," she said, giggling.  "Momma actually did that?"

"Yes.  She actually did that."

"Is that why you like Potions so much?"

Snape scowled.  "No, it is not.  Don't you have a breakfast to go to?"

"Yes, and so do you."

"I'll be there."

"You need to eat.  You need to sleep, too.  Harry says you never sleep and you're like this big bat that looms around the school trying to get him into trouble.  I see where he gets that idea."

"Do you?"

She nodded.

"Go to breakfast, Kailah.  I want you alert when making Blessure Fatale today."

"Yeah, yeah.  Love you," she said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you, too."

Kali rushed out of Snape's rooms and headed for the Great Hall.

"Watch yourself, Snape," drawled Draco as she ran into him.

"Eh - excuse me?" she stuttered.

"I said, 'Watch yourself, Strauser.'  What?  Have you gone deaf?"

"Er - no.  I just thought you said -"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind."

Draco smirked as Kali scampered off down the hall.

~*~

Kali drummed her fingers on her desk as Snape handed back the History of Fatal Wound Potions essays.  Every now and again, Snape would pass by her to give someone his essay and shoot her a dirty look.  The sound was clearly grating on his nerves and he sent a pointed glare directly at her as he shoved Neville's 'C' paper at him.  In reply, she shot him the biggest grin she could muster and drummed a little harder on the desktop as she waited for her own paper.

"Miss Strauser," drawled Snape as he dropped her essay before her.  "And stop that incessant racket before I'm forced to take points away from Gryffindor house."

"Sorry, Professor.  I didn't realize I was doing it," she answered.  From across the room, she could have sworn Draco Malfoy sniggered.  After thinking he called her Snape this morning, she had to be getting paranoid.

At the top of her essay was an 'A'.  An 'A' she knew she deserved.  Kali may not like the hands on part of Potions but she never failed to produce outstanding essays.

"I don't believe it!" cried Ron from beside her.

"What is it, Ron?" asked Hermione shoving her 'A-' away from her with disdain.  At the end of his comments, Kali could catch the words 'know-it-all'.

"What'd you get?" asked Harry, also shoving his essay away from him.  'B-'.  Kali arched her eyebrow and tried to hide her own essay.

With shaky hands, Ron dropped his essay to the table to reveal he had, indeed, gotten the 'A' that Kali had been striving for that morning.  She grinned and snuck a look to Snape who was patiently, for now at least, listening to Pansy Parkinson inquire about why she had received a 'D'.  From the corner of his eye, he caught Kali staring and gave her a slight smirk.

"Ron, that's wonderful," said Hermione, sniffing, and then balling up her own essay before shoving it in her bag.

"That's the only 'A' I've ever gotten on one of Snape's essays," he mused.  "All I got last year were 'B's.  I probably almost didn't make Head Boy because of my Potions grades."

"Today," said Snape, his voice cutting through the conversations around the classroom, "we will be making the Blessure Fatale potion.  If you'll turn to page 289 in your Potions book, you'll find the procedure for Blessure Fatale.  Ingredients are available at the front.  Perhaps if we have time at the end of the lesson we will be testing one of your Potions."  His gaze faltered on Ron and she could hear him swallow loudly.

Kali clumsily dropped four of her unicorn hairs into her potion and began to stir slowly.  For a good part of the class they had been working on the Blessure Fatale and she was beginning to grow bored now that everyone was close to being finished.  It couldn't come fast enough.  She checked back to page 289, or was it 290 now?  _Shit_, she thought.  _I can't believe I actually lost my place.  Nevertheless, she had lost her place, indeed, and now Kali was scouring over the procedure while trying to figure out where she was.  Honestly, had she always been this inept?_

"Miss Strauser," said Snape, "may I ask what you are doing?"

"Er-" she stammered and noticed Draco Malfoy eyeing them.  "Trying to find my place in the procedure."

"If I may, I suggest that you pray.  You will not find what you're looking for in there."

"Excuse me, Professor?"

"Miss Strauser, what color would you say your potion is?"

Kali looked down at the simmering cauldron.  The particular shade of blue was actually quite nice.

"Royal blue," she finally answered.

"Indeed.  And what about Miss Granger's?"

Kali gulped as she looked over at Hermione's cauldron.  She sighed.  "Lime green."

"What about Mister Malfoy's?"

"Lime green."

"Mister Goyle's?"

"Lime green."

He sniffed.  "Mister Weasley?"

The part of her that celebrated when looking at Ron's cauldron didn't stop her answer, "Lime green," from coming out sheepish.  In fact, more than sheepish, she almost sounded amused.  Snape sighed.

"And what color did you say yours was again, Miss Strauser?"

"Royal blue."

"And why do you think this particular problem may have aroused?"

She shrugged, still amused and slightly embarrassed.  "I may have added too much mandrake root."

"May have added or _did_ add too much mandrake root?"

"May have.  Honestly, sir, I don't know what it was that made my potion turn royal blue."

"Indeed.  Miss Strauser, could it have been that you improperly prepared the mandrake root and thus added too much mandrake root?"

Kali considered this.  "Now that you mention it, that's probably exactly what it was.  I've always been rather lazy when it comes to my ingredient preparation.  If it's any consolation, Neville's potion is the exact same color as mine."  She knew that Draco Malfoy just snorted at that.

"That is not saying much for your potion making abilities, Miss Strauser, as Mister Longbottom has yet to prove himself even average in this class."  Kali shrugged.  "Miss Strauser, five points from Gryffindor for this," he gestured to her cauldron, "and another five points for your cheek.  Do get rid of this mess and I suggest you come back this evening."

"You're giving me detention?"

"No but there isn't enough time left in class for you to complete the potion.  You will be back here tonight at seven p.m. to make the Blessure Fatale potion."

"Yes, sir."  Kali began to clean up.

"And Longbottom," added Snape, "twenty points from Gryffindor.  Please stay after class so we can arrange your detention.  Can you do nothing right?"

Kali left Potions with Ron by her side and her essay still grasped in her hand.

"I can't believe you didn't get detention for that," said Blaise.  "Snape went so easy on you."

"And you only lost ten points," said Harry.  "If that would have been me, Snape would have taken fifty and marched me up to Dumbledore to try and expel me."

"Honestly, Professor Snape isn't that bad," said Kali.

"You _would think that," said a cool voice.  Kali turned to see Pansy Parkinson with her gang of Slytherin girls hanging in the hallway.  With them were two rather large boys that Kali had learned to know as Crabbe and Goyle.  Even Draco Malfoy was with them if only hanging a little back.  He raised his arm to brush back a piece of loose hair and as he did so, the sleeve of his robes slightly slipped down.  She would have never noticed if it wouldn't have been how Blaise tensed beside her but she saw it.  Practically every inch of the small amount of skin exposed was covered in dried blood._

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Ron while Kali was busying eyeing Draco's arm.  As he caught her in the act, he pulled his sleeve down to cover even his hand.

"What did you get on your essay?" asked Pansy, snatching it from her hand and not caring whether it was her essay or not.

"Give it back to her, Pansy," commanded Blaise.  "Kali didn't do anything to you."

"Kali, is it?" she asked as she unfolded the parchment.  "Well, Kali, this is a very good grade.  Probably better than you deserve.  I guess that I would get good grades, too, if I were the teacher's bitch."

"Excuse me?" said Kali.  "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"I think," drawled Draco, "she is insinuating that you and Professor Snape are lovers, which is ironic, because I thought that you were Weasel's bitch."

"I thought she was Zabini's bitch," said Goyle.  Draco's eyes dropped to the floor.

"My, my, you get around, don't you?" sneered Pansy.  "Gryffindor's little slut."

Ron made a gesture as if he was going to grab his wand but Kali stopped him.  "You think I'm having sex with Professor Snape?" she asked.  Pansy only arched her eyebrows.  Kali burst into a fit of laughter.  "Yeah.  Okay.  That has got to be the grossest thing I've ever heard."  Her entire body shuddered.  "Snape.  Ew."

"And she's not my bitch, either," said Blaise.

"She's nobody's bitch," added Ron.

"To quell rumors before they start," said Blaise, "she couldn't be my bitch so stop whispering about how she's always in the dungeons.  We're just friends."

"Okay," said Pansy, rolling her eyes.

"We are.  Kali's great but I would never date her."  Pansy nodded.  "Fine.  Even my own house doesn't believe me.  Well, for your information, I couldn't be dating Kali, much less shagging her, because I'm gay and women fail to turn me on."  Draco's jaw dropped.

"You are?" asked Ron.  Blaise nodded.

"Yeah.  I. . .I've been thinking about coming out and. . .I didn't want it to be like this, but yeah.  I am."

"You can join my ranks," offered Harry.  "I'm bisexual but, you know."

Blaise smiled.  "I'll keep that in mind."

Draco grimaced.  Oh no.  Not his Potter and Blaise.  His Potter?  What the fuck?  Draco made a sharp, abrupt turn and headed away from the crowd congesting the dungeon hallway.  He was only vaguely aware of feet coming after him as he turned into another hallway.  Draco wasn't sure where he was going but he knew he needed to get away.

"Draco!"

He turned around only it wasn't Blaise standing there.  It wasn't even Potter.

"What do you want, Strauser?"

"What's wrong?"  Draco didn't answer and then she said, softly, "I don't think Harry and Blaise meant it that way.  They just meant to be friends."

"That's not what's fucking wrong so sod off," he snapped.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then why do you cut yourself?"

The question hung in the air between them.

"What makes you think I cut myself?"

"Let me see your arms."

Draco hid them behind his back.

"There's nothing to see."

"If there's nothing to see then you wouldn't mind showing me your arms."

"Fuck off, Strauser, or should I say, Snape."

"I'm not doing Professor Snape."

"Oh I know you aren't, cousin."  She gaped.  "What?  You thought that no one in this school was smart enough to figure out that Snape's your father?"

"And you encouraged that evil Pansy demon?"

Draco shrugged.  "What do I care what people say about you?  Unless you wanted me to tell everyone the truth . . ."

"Well. . .no. . ."

"Look, I don't know who twisted your mind into believing you care, but you don't.  No one cares about me.  I'm not the kind of guy people care about.  Just because we're genetically related doesn't mean that you have permission to care, either.  I'm going to go my way and you're going to go yours.  You aren't going to say anything to anyone about your suspicions, save for Zabini who won't keep his nose out of anything.  You aren't going to say anything to anyone about what you know about Zabini and myself.  I, in turn, am going to keep my little discovery about your bloodline to myself."

"Why do you think I would care if people knew who my father was?"

"You haven't told anyone yet.  How would Weasley feel if he found out from someone else?  Say, a Malfoy?"

She hung her head.  "Point taken."

"Look, Kailah, I know what it's like to have people treat you differently because of who your father is.  Maybe that's part of us being from the same family.  I don't know.  If you don't tell anyone about me, I won't tell anyone about you."

"You called me Kailah."

"I think it's a family thing.  Every time I heard about you from my father, you were Kailah."

She nodded.  "How do I know I can trust you?"

Draco shrugged.  "We're family.  What more do you need?"

**Flames keep me warm when my space heater isn't on.**


	11. It's About Time

**Dark Peppermint**:  Er – click happy, are we?  Mwa ha ha.

**Tine**:  Thinking about Harry, Blaise, Draco, and the company has been proven to be beneficial for your health.  

**Catdragon**:  I'm so glad you like this story.  It's more than I deserve but I appreciate it nonetheless.  You can use your character!  It isn't like you're stealing off of me or anything!  Let me know if you write the story with the similar character.  And – er – I'm a normal writer just like everyone else.

**To everyone else, thanks for reading.  Sorry I didn't reply to more of you.  I thought posting the chapters were more important.**

**DISCLAIMER:  Don't know.  Don't own.  Don't imply.**

_Chapter Eleven:  It's About Time_

Dropping her unicorn hairs into the cauldron, Kali peered over the side and grinned at the lime green liquid simmering before her.

"Oh, Daddy!" she called.  Snape briefly glanced up from his lesson plans before his gaze fell back down to them.

"What is it, Kailah?"

"I think I've got it right."

"You think you've got it right?  Honestly, Kailah, either you've got it right or you don't.  There is no middle ground."

"Well I think I've got it right and you have to come tell me if I'm correct or have made yet another mistake."

He grumbled as he pulled himself out of his seat and drudged over to where she was sitting.  Over the past three hours Kali had been desperately trying to make an accurate Blessure Fatale potion, but she was constantly letting her mind wander and either putting ingredients in at the wrong time or simply adding the wrong amounts.  Snape was not only getting annoyed with her mistakes but even more irritated with her lack of enthusiasm.

"It's about time," he muttered under his breath as he inspected it.  "Bottle some of this up and then you may go."

Sliding off her seat, Kali headed for the potions vials on the shelf.  "Draco Malfoy knows."

"Knows what?" he asked as he rested his arms on the table in a weary gesture.

"Knows you're my daddy.  He figured it out for himself."

"Did he, now?"  Kali nodded.  "Well good for him.  And what about your friends?  Do they know?"

"Not yet."  She returned to her cauldron and began to bottle up her properly brewed Blessure Fatale.  "I want to tell them but I'm timing it right.  It doesn't bother you either way, right?"

"Not at all."  He yawned.

"Tired?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you look like you haven't slept in days.  You need to sleep, Dad."

"I'll get some, Kailah.  I promise."

She looked skeptical as she handed him her vial but nodded anyway.  "Okay, Daddy.  I'm trusting you on this one.  Just know that I'm worried about you."

"Please don't.  You need your rest as well.  Go to bed, Kailah."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

She swept out the room remembering to shut the door behind her.

~*~

"You're going to do it today?" asked Hermione a few weeks later as she sat across from Kailah in a big squishy chair in the Gryffindor common room.  Kali nodded.  "Gods.  What I wouldn't give to see his face when you ask him."

Kali gave a short laugh at this and nodded.  "I know.  If I didn't feel rude about it, I would offer to take pictures for you but I don't believe Ron would enjoy that.  Do you really think he'll say yes?"

"Kali, are you blind?  Of _course he'll say yes!  Ron's been harboring this intense fancy for you since he first laid his eyes on you.  You spend practically all of your free time together.  It's about time one of you decides to try to advance this relationship one step further."_

Sighing, Kali nodded.  "I'm a bit nervous.  I'm going to need you to keep Harry and Blaise distracted today.  Lead them off somewhere and I'll pull Ron along with me."

"Blaise?"

"I told him he could spend the day with us.  There's no one else for him to really hang out with."

"Okay.  Don't worry about it.  I've got it covered."

"Morning, ladies," said Harry as he came into the common room.  "Hogsmeade visit today.  You're both coming along, aren't you?"

"Of course," replied Hermione.  "All we need to do is have some breakfast and then we can be on our way.  Where's Ron?"

"How should I know?  I don't know where he is at all times now that he has his own rooms.  For all we know, Ron could still be sleeping."  Harry shrugged.  "Wherever Ron is, I'm not waiting for him.  I'm hungry and I need some food."

"Great friend you are, Harry," said Ron as he emerged from his room.  His eyes were still a little red and puffy but he looked otherwise awake.  "Are we all going to Hogsmeade today?"

"That seems to be the plan," said Kali.

They left together for the Great Hall and after a breakfast of eggs, sausages, toast, and tea, the four friends met up with Blaise Zabini in the entrance hall before heading off for Hogsmeade.  Hermione kept going on and on to Kali about the new bookstore she had heard about while Ron, Harry, and Blaise were animatedly discussing the new Firebolt model expected to come out around Christmas.

Once they arrived in Hogsmeade, Ron had immediately led them into Honeydukes and was looking around at all the various sweets when Hermione began to formulate a plan under her breath.  It was when they were walking down the streets again that she pointed out Zonko's.

"Fred and George are going to wipe that place out with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," said Ron before explaining to Kali just exactly what Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was.  "They're opening up shop this winter.  Mum isn't thrilled about it but we'll be able to stop in when we have a Hogsmeade weekend closer to Christmas."

"Care to go in?" offered Blaise.  Harry and Ron quickly agreed.

"Actually, Ron," said Kali, slipping her arm in his and catching Hermione grinning at them, "I was hoping you'd come with me.  Hermione's been telling me about this wonderful bookstore and I'd like to get a look.  Snape's been on me about my Potions grades and seeing as how you're Head Boy, I thought you could give me a bit of help."  It wasn't really a lie.  Snape _was on her about her Potions grades but Ron didn't need to know that this was mostly because he was her father and that in addition to grades, he was also on her about her Hufflepuff qualities._

"Oh.  Er -"  He shot Harry a helpless gaze and the other boy simply shrugged.

"If you want to go, then go."

"Okay."  Ron slightly blushed as he tightened his grip around Kali's arm.  "Er - we'll meet up with you later, then."

"Sure," said Hermione.  "At the Three Broomsticks in two hours okay?"  Kali nodded.

"Hermione?  Aren't you going with?" asked Harry.  "She said _bookstore_ or maybe you didn't hear."

"No.  I heard, but someone has to keep an eye on you."

To Harry, this seemed like an appropriate Hermione answer, and she followed Blaise and Harry inside Zonko's, giving them both looks like Mrs. Weasley was frequently seen giving the twins when she suspected something was afoot.  Kali barely gave either one of them time to watch the retreat as her mind quickly searched for the name and location of this new bookstore Hermione had been telling her about.  Once it slipped in, she pulled Ron away before she had time to forget.

They spent a good hour in the bookstore.  Ron seemed bored after five minutes but Kali was searching so enthusiastically through texts that he tried to display a small fraction of excitement for her sake.  She purchased a Potions book in hopes that something would make her father happy when she came back to Hogwarts with a Weasley boyfriend (if all went well, that is).

"Well we still have an hour left," said Kali consulting her watch.  "What do you reckon we go to Three Broomsticks awhile and talk for a bit?"

"Er - eh - sure," stammered Ron, shooting Quality Quidditch Supplies a longing gaze.  He held the door for her as they entered and took seats at a table near the back.  After ordering butterbeers, they sat sipping their drinks and Kali stared into hers as she contemplated just what to say.

"Uh - Ron, er - there's something I wanted to - er - say to you. . ."

"Okay. . ." he said watching her shift in her seat.

"Well - see - the thing is . . . Oh I'm just no good at this.  Okay.  The thing is, I'm rather fond of you and . . . wouldyoubemyboyfriend?"

Ron stared hard at Kali for a very long time.  Instead of going red like he usually did, all the color had drained from his face.  She continued to stare into her butterbeer and avoid his eyes not wanting to see just how he was looking at her.

"Really?" he squeaked out when he finally did speak.  "I mean - er - I'm no better at this than you are."  They both gave nervous laughs.  "Really?"

Kali, not trusting herself to speak, nodded.

His face brightened and instead of answering her, he leaned across the table to softly cover her mouth with his own.

"It's about time," grumbled Harry sitting down beside them.  Ron barely had time to pull away and already his face was a deep crimson.  "We've been following you around all afternoon.  I didn't think you were ever going to ask him."

"You've been following us?" screeched Ron.

"How?"

Harry briefly brandished his invisibility cloak at them before slipping it back into his robes.

"Sorry, Kali," said Hermione.  "The boys were persistent.  I had to tell them what the plans were."

"That and Hermione has a very large mouth," added Blaise.  "Congratulations, Ron."

"Thanks," he mumbled but a small smile crossed his face when Kali took his hand under the table.

"It's about time you two got together, I mean.  Kali goes on and on about you all the time," said Blaise.  Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well you'd have to be blind not to notice the way Ron stares at her," said Harry, stealing Ron's butterbeer.

"You've embarrassed me enough, thank you," said Ron.  Kali gave him a playful tug on his arm.  "Get your own drink."  Stealing his butterbeer back from Harry, he briefly stared into it, sighed, and sent it back across the table.  "I've decided that I don't want your germs.  Enjoy."

Harry shrugged and accepted the drink.  Hermione, Blaise, and Ron each ordered drinks and Harry proceeded to drive them all crazy going on about how lovesick both Kali and Ron were.  It was impossible to tell whose face got redder as he continued to drone on.

~*~

Draco's head fell against the tiled wall of the shower while his wet hair hung in his face.  How long had he been sitting in here with the hot beads of liquid pounding relentlessly against his fragile skin?  He wasn't really sure.  In fact, Draco had lost all concept of time after a good portion of Hogwarts students from the third year and up left to visit Hogsmeade.  Thankfully, Blaise had gone and was out of his way for an entire day but at the same time, the thought dug into his soul.

It was a little over a month since Draco had his hands clawed around Blaise's neck in an attempt to strangle the life out of him.  Ever since he had snapped at him, Blaise had stopped speaking to him and part of him wanted Blaise in his way again.  The new girl, Kailah, was out of his way enough in the way that she didn't want him spilling to everyone about her connections with Snape.  She, however, was not completely gone as she had sent Potter on more than one occasion to visit him since the library incident.  Even a few of Potter's attempts to help him may have been on his own accord, to Draco's suspicions anyway.  He sighed.

Halloween was only two weeks away and with Halloween came the Halloween Ball.  Instituted last year after suggested by the Head Girl, a Mudblood Hufflepuff who obviously had less brains than the title of Head Girl implied, the Halloween Ball was a part of the feast and extended well into the night.  Parents were invited to see how their children were doing, speak with the professors, or just have a good time.  Last year, Draco and Scarhead had been two of the few people who didn't have anyone in attendance.  This year, Narcissa had already written to tell Draco she would be there to see him.  He didn't even want to think about what she would say when she saw how sick he was looking.

Sick looking, he was.  After eating very little and mutilating his body, it was a wonder he wasn't dead at all.  His face was gaunt, his skin pallid, and his eyes had lost any of the life they once contained.  Draco, in simplest terms, looked like the living dead; a walking corpse who attended his classes and was avoided as he was a seriously unhinged Slytherin freak.

Resting in the space between his knees on the floor of the shower was the dagger.  Draco couldn't help but notice just how ashen his skin was as he reached for the knife and turned it slowly over in his hands to examine it.  Alone it looked harmless, beautiful even, but when wielded in his hands it could cause disastrous results.  One swift flick of his wrist to any of the vital parts of his body and he could be dead.  Less vital parts could cause serious pain; the kind of pain he was needing these days to drown out the severe emotional loss.

Slicing his arm, Draco stared, unmoved, at the wound.  His arms were so scarred that there was barely any pain anymore to deal with.  Starting on his arms had become more of a ritual continued out of habit than an actual necessity and he didn't stay there long before he made a series of slashes in his chest and inner thighs.  They were followed by a deep and rather painful gash across his stomach and as the heat of the wound crept through his body, Draco's arm began to spasm in a violent shudder.  The dagger fell from his hand and he allowed it to lay abandoned on the tile as he pulled his bleeding limbs into his chest.

Sitting naked in the fetal position, Draco rocked back and forth, his eyes wide opened and staring at the dagger with accusation reflecting in his eyes.  It all happened very fast to him.  He had been in pain.  A great deal, in fact, but then he was numb.  Just as quickly as he lost it, the pain came searing through him again only this time, it was accompanied by a deeper, emotional pain that pounded at him from the inside.  The blood pouring from his stomach did nothing to quell what the emotions did to him and Draco was soon sobbing, the tears pouring down his cheeks in heavy streaks and leaving his cheeks tear-stained.

Stepping out of the shower once he had cried himself dry, Draco grabbed his wand and stopped the bleeding on his wounds.  Without bothering to wipe off the dried blood, Draco toweled off and began to change back into his robes.  First considering leaving it but then too afraid that someone would find it, Draco grabbed his dagger and headed back into the Slytherin dormitory.  Collapsing on his bed, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hours later and after much-needed rest, Draco headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.  Forcing food down his throat as Draco knew he needed to eat before he starved to death, he picked at the meal.  He was always thin and he had lost so much weight over the past three months that it was alarming.  The mirrors told him so.  Blaise was back but sitting at the Gryffindor table with Potter and the gang.  From Draco's view, he could see Snape's daughter and the Weasel holding hands under the table.  He smirked.  Snape was going to love that when he found out.  It would at least provide the private entertainment that only he, Kailah, and Snape himself really understood when they bickered in Potions.  And Pansy thought Kailah was sleeping with Snape.

After eating the most he could without feeling sick, Draco stared down at his plate and waited for when most of the students would leave the Hall.  He came late and left early on most nights and he hated the way people would stare at him for this particular habit.  From down at the other end of the table, Draco caught the sound of Pansy's high-pitched laugh and he glanced down there just long enough to see her clawing at Crabbe's arm and chatting with Millicent Bulstrode.

"Draco," came a meek voice from behind and Draco's head jerked up.  Turning around he saw Blaise and Kailah behind him.  Even further behind them was the Gryffindor trio.  He had wanted Blaise to talk to him but this was worse than being ignored.  Gods, he couldn't even make up his mind.

"What?"

"You - well, there's no nice way to say this . . . you don't look so good."

Fucking Blaise.

"Thanks.  I'll keep that in mind."

"No - er – Draco . . . are you alright?"

"Are we back on this again?"

"Well, no, I was just wondering."

"Well wonder somewhere else."

"There's blood on your robes," Kailah pointed out.  Bitch.

"And what's it to you?  I thought we had a deal."  Weasley's eyes flickered to Kailah at the mention of some sort of deal.  So did Blaise's.  So they didn't know.  Draco grinned.  "Remember.  I don't tell and you leave me the fuck alone."

Kailah nodded.  "I know."

"Is it still on?  Are you going to leave me the fuck alone or am I going to have to tell your little secret?"

"I'll leave you alone," mumbled Kailah and she turned from Blaise to walk back to Ron.

"And what about you?"

"We have no deal," said Blaise.  "There's nothing you could tell people anyway.  Really, Draco.  You look sick.  You haven't been eating properly and you haven't been sleeping and I know you're cutting yourself so you may as well just admit it."

"I haven't," snapped Draco rather severely.

"Then show us your arms," said Blaise with a laugh.  "If you've got nothing to hide, let me see your arms."

"Leave me alone, Blaise.  Remember what happened last time and take heed."

"Someone has to put you in your place."

"You aren't my father."

"No.  Your father is gone and he isn't coming back.  It's time you move on."

Draco stood up from his seat.  From the corner of his eye he could see some of the professors coming their way, obviously remembering the last fight.

"I could take you down just as easily this time as the last, Zabini.  Give it up."

"No.  If I do, you'll only end up hurting yourself again."

"Leave it alone."

"Show me your arms."

"Fuck you."

"Just because your father is gone doesn't mean you have to go, too."

Before Draco knew what he was doing, he spit in Blaise's face.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU COCK-SUCKING HOMO FAGGOT!"

Blaise didn't answer but the teachers had now made their way to them.  Somewhere in the back of his mind Draco could hear McGonagall taking twenty points from Slytherin for the infraction and Snape assigning him a detention.  All he could see was the stone-cold anger flaming in Blaise's eyes as he wiped the saliva from his face with his cloak.

"It's okay, Professor," said Blaise softly.  "If Draco has problems talking with me because of my sexuality than there's nothing I can do about it.  A little tolerance wouldn't hurt but I knew there were going to be people who had a problem with it.  I've dealt with it before in this school.  Please let me fight my own battles."

"Yes, well, nevertheless, you still lost twenty points from Slytherin for your anger, Mister Malfoy," said McGonagall.  Draco nodded.

"And detention," added Snape.  "I'll owl you with the details tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," mumbled Draco before they left.  He left the hall still buzzing about the display and the last thing he heard was Pansy talking about the 'sick queer fuck' getting 'what he deserved.'


	12. Wandering Without a Cause

**Disclaimer:  I am not JK Rowling and I do not own the world of Harry Potter.  Anything you recognize is hers; anything you don't is mine, including Kali and the plot.**

_Falling Chapter Twelve:  Wandering Without a Cause_

A soft smile crossed Kali's face as she felt a set of fingers slipping into her hair and rubbing at the scalp.  Yawning, she rolled over to look up at Ron gazing down at her with a far-off look sparkling in his eyes.  From somewhere to her left, she could vaguely hear Harry ragging on Hermione for doing Potions homework on Polyjuice Potion when it was a Saturday night.  Laying here with her head in Ron's lap, Kali was having a hard time believing that they had just got together that day.  They had been spending so much time together lately that it felt much longer.

"Honestly, Hermione.  It's a Saturday.  And it isn't like you haven't had. . ." Harry gave a brief glance around the common room, "_experience with the Polyjuice Potion before."_

"I know that, Harry, but this is a very important part of the seventh year curriculum and Professor Snape isn't going to be easy on us."

"If Snape were easy on us, he'd have gone nutters, but that isn't the point.  The point is that if you continue like this, you're going to turn into a bushy-haired version of McGonagall."

"And just _what_ is wrong with Professor McGonagall?"

Harry bit his tongue, afraid to dig himself in deeper than he had already just dug when mentioning Hermione's favorite teacher.

"I didn't say anything was wrong with McGonagall-"

"But you insinuated it."

Ron gave a soft laugh from above her and Kali nestled her head further into his warmth.

"Hermione, it's a Saturday night.  Can't you just give your homework a break for one day?"

"Most certainly not.  I'm Head Girl and it's my responsibility to set a good example for the younger students.  How am I supposed to do that when I'm falling behind in Potions because you won't let me study?"

"Ron's Head Boy and you don't see him laboring over a Potions text.  He's quietly enjoying an evening with his girlfriend.  Speaking of which, you could really use a boyfriend to loosen you up."

Hermione gave Harry a very stern look before she turned back to her Potions text.

"Hermione," whined Harry.  He dropped his voice a notch lower and said, "You've already successfully made Polyjuice.  Why do you have to study?  Come play wizard's chess with me."

"Harry, be careful where you speak of that."

"There's no one in here but us, Ron, Kali, and a bunch of first and second years playing a game of exploding snap."

"What is this about successfully making Polyjuice?" asked Kali.

"In our second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened.  Everyone thought it was Harry but we knew better.  Hermione, Harry, and I - well, it was mostly Hermione - made Polyjuice Potion when we were trying to prove that Malfoy was Slytherin's heir so we could sneak into their common room."  Kali arched her eyebrows.  "Hermione swiped ingredients from Snape's private stores so that we could make it but it wasn't him."  Ron's eyes darkened at this.  "Anyway, that's the story."

Despite knowing how angry her father had probably been when finding that someone had stolen ingredients from his private stores, she couldn't help but think that he'd be proud, if only in the slightest, that one of his second year students had successfully made a potion reserved for seventh years.  Hermione was still arguing with Harry over the subject of doing schoolwork on a Saturday night and they both had gripped opposite sides of the Potions text and were struggling to gain control of it.  With one quick move, Hermione let go of the book and the inertia sent Harry reeling backward and tumbling over.

"Do you concede?" he asked, still gripping the book.

"If it's that important to you, then I guess I do," said Hermione rather wanly.

"Guys -" whined Harry, causing Hermione to shove him.  "I'm bored.  I want to do something."

"Wizards chess?" suggested Hermione.

"Exploding snap?" said Ron.

"I was thinking more of a walk."

"But, Harry," said Hermione in a rather impatient tone that sounded a lot like a mother scolding a small child who didn't know any better, "it's after hours.  You know that."

Kali squealed and promptly jumped up from her spot on the couch and Ron's lap.  "Jailbreak!" she hissed.  "Finally.  I was beginning to get restless by following all these rules."

"Harry," said Ron as Kali jumped from foot to foot, "I was comfortable there.  Couldn't you have waited till later."

"Do you want to go out or not?"

"Well of course I do -"

"Ron Weasley," screeched Hermione.  "You are Head Boy.  What would Dumbledore say if he knew you were encouraging rule breaking?"

"I'm more worried about Snape," muttered Harry.  "He's probably already scoping the halls for us.  Must have this little alarm in him that gives him indigestion when he knows we're about to break rules.  He always seems to know these things before even Dumbledore."

"How do they do that, anyway?" asked Ron as he pulled Harry away, apparently to get the invisibility cloak and Marauders Map because when they came back and headed out into the hall, both items were clasped tightly in Harry's hands.  He threw the cloak over them and they began to shuffle down the hall.

"I'm so excited," whispered Kali.  "It's been too long since I've snuck out."

"I thought you didn't live at your school," said Hermione.

"That doesn't mean I can't sneak out of my Aunt Serena's."  Kali gave them a sort of wicked smirk.

"Wow -" breathed Harry.  "That's the same look Snape gives me just when he's about to suggest I partner up with Neville."

Kali pondered this as Harry and Ron discussed the sheer fear that had apparently run through Harry's veins at seeing Kali perform the patented Snape smirk.  She shrugged slightly to herself.  It must be hereditary.

"This cloak was not meant for four grown teenagers," scolded Hermione.

"My dad used it lots with his friends in school and there were four of them," pointed out Harry.  "And Pettigrew was a plump, little, stumbling fool.  Professor Lupin and Sirius are no small people either."

"Professor Lupin?" asked Kali.  "What's Professor Lupin got to do with anything?  And Sirius Black?"

Harry quickly explained the full origin of the marauders map and his relation to both Sirius Black and Professor Lupin.

"So that would mean that Professor Lupin knew my mum, too," pondered Kali.  Harry nodded and gave a sort of awkward half-shrug.  "I wonder why he never mentioned anything."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to bring it up," suggested Ron as he slipped an arm around Kali's waist.

"Yeah," said Harry.  "He didn't really mention knowing my dad, either, and they were practically best friends.  Probably just doesn't want to drudge up memories of your mum for you. You know, clearly reminding you that she's dead."

"Probably," said Kali.

"Wait," hissed Hermione.  "Shut up for a second, Harry.  I think I hear something."

They all paused and a shadowy figure moved in the distance up ahead.  Harry ever so cautiously extracted the map and his wand whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  As the lines spread, Harry searched for their position on the map.  The little dot on the map said, Severus Snape.  "Bugger," hissed Harry and shoved the map at them for long enough for Ron, Kali, and Hermione to see.  "Mischief managed," he said and the map went back in his pocket.

It was with bated breath that they tried to inch away from Snape stalking down the hall.  They were just about in the clear when Harry stumbled, crashing into Ron and causing a domino effect leaving all four sprawled out across the ground half covered in the cloak.  Snape appeared over them and Kali had to try not to laugh as Harry's words came into her head.  He's like this large bat flocking about and waiting for you to fall so he can kick you when you're down, he had said and now here he was looming, indeed, like a bat while they were down.

"And what, exactly, are the four of you up to?" inquired Snape in an icy, silky tone.

"We - we were just," stammered Harry.

"Harry Potter, once again thinking that rules are beneath him, and with both the Head Boy and Head Girl.  Not the best example to set for the other students, is it, Miss Granger?  Mister Weasley?"

"No sir," they softly chorused before Snape's eyes fell on Kali.

"And Miss Strauser . . . someone has apparently forgotten to inform you of the curfew at this school.  You should have been in your common room hours ago.  Potter's esteemed friendship will do very little to get you out of this one."

Harry gave her a look that simply said, I told you so.

"We were just on our way back there," said Kali.  She only hoped he wouldn't ask where they had come from.

"And where, exactly, were you?"

"The owlery," she quickly answered.  A blatant lie and from the flicker in his eyes, he knew it, too.

"On what business?"

"Sending a letter.  The matters of our letter are our own concern."

"Do you think the headmaster would say the same if I were to take you to him right now?"  Kali paled.  "I didn't think so.  There is no matter that is so important that it couldn't wait until the morning.  Twenty-five points from Gryffindor."  Kali and the other three scowled.  "Each."  Her eyes widening, Kali's jaw dropped and Snape's eyes flickered just long enough to see Ron's hand resting on Kali's back.  "And all four of you will receive detention with me on Tuesday evening at seven p.m.  I do not suggest you be late.  Now go back to your common room."

They turned to scamper down the hall but Snape's words interrupted.

"Not you, Miss Strauser.  I'd like to have a word with you."  She turned back slowly.  "And Mister Potter. . ." Snape tossed him the invisibility cloak.  "I believe this belongs to you.  Do not let me catch you using it again or I'm going to have to confiscate it."

"Good luck," mouthed Ron before they hustled back toward the seventh floor and the safety of Gryffindor tower.  Kali watched them retreat before soundlessly following Snape down the long route that led to the dungeons.  Once they had finally arrived and entered his private rooms, he dropped into a chair and stared rather pointedly at her.

"Well?  What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You should be getting more sleep, Daddy.  I thought we talked about this."

"You're scolding _me_?  That's rich."  Kali rolled her eyes.  "Really, Kailah.  What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing, really.  Harry thought it would be fun to sneak out and I agreed.  I used to do it all the time at Aunt Serena's."

"This is not Serena's, Kailah, and I don't want to catch you breaking curfew again."

"Was taking one-hundred points really necessary?"  Snape scowled at her.

"Kailah, I don't think you understand.  I am not going to go easy on you.  You have to learn and as your father and your professor, it is my job to teach you.  You are being punished for breaking curfew and I expect you to be there.  Just because I'm your father doesn't mean that you are exempt from punishment when breaking rules.  On another note, I noticed that you and Mister Weasley were a little closer this evening than you were this morning."

"I'm sorry, Dad.  About the rule thing, but I love the thrill of doing something I'm not supposed to and as for Ron," she sighed and collapsed onto his lap.  "Well.  I asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes."

Snape grimaced.  "You know what this means."

"That you want to talk to him and give him your scary, 'I'll hex you with my wand if you hurt my baby daughter' speech."

"Indeed.  The Halloween Ball.  Parents are invited so he won't be tipped off when you tell him ahead of time.  May as well prepare the boy as much as you can prepare him, anyway."

"That's two weeks away."

"Unless you want to do it sooner," he suggested.

"No.  Of course not."  He sighed as Kali's arms came around his neck and she rested her head on his chest.  "Are you mad at me?" she asked as she began to play with the cuff of his sleeve.

"Now why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I was a bad girl and went out after curfew."

"Oh."  A weary laugh escaped him.  "No.  I'm not mad.  Just have some respect for the school rules.  I want you to have the same respect for them as you'd have for any rules I'd make at home."

"Okay."  He was only aware of her thumb rubbing the skin of his forearm when, very softly, she asked, "What's this?"  Kali's thumb skirted back to show the faint outline of where the Dark Mark had been burned into his arm.

"Nothing," he answered too quickly to be nothing.

"No . . . really.  Daddy?  Isn't that . . . the Dark Mark?"  The words were breathed out as she searched his eyes for answers.  Snape didn't answer and she took his silence as admittance.  "Were you. . ."

"I was," he said just as softly.  "Can we not talk about this, Kailah?"

"I want to know."

His sigh was heavy and nothing like the sighs she had heard come from him before.  "It's complicated."

"I'm a big girl.  I'm sure I'll understand."

"Kailah . . . yes.  It's the Dark Mark.  I was a Death Eater."

"You supported Voldemort?" she said, louder than her words before.  "You really did?  Is that why you hate Harry?  Is that why I really had to go live with Aunt Serena?"

"Kailah, calm down," he said, still as soft and even as he had before.  "You didn't let me finish.  I was a Death Eater until-" here his voice got choked up, "-until your mum, Dru, died.  Lucius-"

"Draco's father?"

"Yes.  He was my best friend and he convinced me that joining Voldemort was a good idea.  I - I couldn't say no.  What he was saying made so much sense.  Dru begged me, pleaded with me not to do it.  Broke up with me when she first saw the mark burned into my arm but I couldn't lose her.  We weren't even together when I proposed and I'm damn lucky she said yes.  And then you were born and she died and we never had a chance to get married . . . I couldn't lose you, too, so I sent you to Serena.  I knew how much Dru hated what I was and so after she died, I felt so guilty.  I went to Dumbledore and I became a spy for the light side."

"You - did - what!?" screeched Kali.  "You could have been killed.  What if they had figured you out?"

"All the more reason to keep the person most precious to me away from the war," he said, stroking her hair.  "I was a spy until the Dark Lord's first fall and I resumed my position when Voldemort regained his body two years ago.  It was a bad position to be in but every time I got angry at Dumbledore for asking me to become a spy again, I would see this mark on my arm and know I brought it on myself.  If I would have just listened to Dru. . ."

"I love you," Kali whispered and tightened her grip around his neck.

"I love you," he responded while returning her hug.  Silence hung in the air until the breathing of both sleeping resounded through the room.

~*~

Draco hugged his torso as he stared at the ceiling of the empty boy's dormitory.  He was the first one to come back from dinner so far and he didn't feel much like sleeping.  There was a sick, metallic taste in his mouth and he pulled a blanket closer around his body as he shivered.  At the other end of his bed sat his dagger, the two seemingly staring each other down daring the other to act first.  After all, in a school like Hogwarts, it wouldn't be that incredibly strange for the dagger to act first but it didn't and when it got to be too much, Draco picked it up and buried it in his trunk before returning to his bed.

GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU COCK-SUCKING HOMO FAGGOT!  Hadn't that been the exact words that Draco had used just after spitting in Blaise's face and stalking from the hall?  He knew it wasn't fair.  Blaise was already receiving enough torture from the other houses, mostly his own and the Ravenclaws as the Hufflepuffs wouldn't dream of being rude (they were too stupid to realize that not all people had good in them) and Blaise was friends with Potter, bloody Prince of Hogwarts, Gryffindor especially.

Out of all the things to throw at Blaise, why had he been so low enough to pick the one he knew would hurt the most?  Draco guessed that it was the Slytherin in him that made him do it.  What he hadn't anticipated was his own words coming right back at him to hurt him over ten-fold.  A lot of the kids giving Blaise grief over his sexual preference had congratulated Draco on giving that queer bastard the treatment that his actions warranted.  He was now, through his own stupidity, an advocate for gay bashing.  What they didn't know was that he, himself, was gay.  Draco sighed.

Of all the things to attack him with, it had to be the most personal.  The one that would hurt Draco even after the guilt had ebbed away.  Despite how scared he was, he actually liked Blaise.  Oh fuck, he didn't like him.  Even Draco had to admit to himself that he loved the boy with desperation.  How many times had they snuck away from the Slytherin dormitory and made love in some remote part of the school only to lay there together for many hours after in silence, enjoying the other's mere presence?  He never had said it back, but he did love Blaise in all contexts of the word.  True, he was moving on, and they were over for good, but it didn't change that he loved him and it was just wrong to taint the love that they had shared by throwing it in his face.  It was wrong and Draco hated himself for it.

He meant to retrieve his dagger but the heavy lid of his trunk hadn't been propped up properly and it came crashing down on Draco's left hand.  Howling in pain, Draco jumped back to investigate the damage.  Maybe a cracked bone, but nothing more.  Hesitating, the search for the dagger was lost as Draco channeled all of his strength into crushing the bones in his hand and fingers.  His teeth nipping at his lips in savage bites began to draw blood from the flesh as his mangled hand from his trunk.  Tears streamed down his face and he cradled his arm into his body, mind racked with guilt and desperation before he headed off to see Madam Pomfrey.  This wasn't something he could fix on his own.  How had this gone so far?

**Points to review button and makes a sad face.**

**Flames can be directed to angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**


	13. Tortured and Taunted

**SrPositivo****:  To tell you the truth, I don't quite understand the cutting obsession myself, which is why I'm surprised to be getting such massive feedback on this.  Typically (and it really shows in my writing), I write sickeningly sweet romantic comedy type things, comedy being the key word.  I have a hard time taking things in life too seriously and I intended to write this merely because I wanted a story that was darker than I usually write to give myself a more rounded writing experience.**

**Daisy8781**:  Can I be assured in saying you are a fellow fan of Alan?  I'm glad you liked what you read and I hope you continue with the story as it progresses.

**Tine**:  Well there's only one chapter here this time but at least I updated, right?  The trunk lid fell purely by accident and Draco took it as an opportunity.  The reason I made him so – er – hostile in the last couple of chapters is because things are building to a momentum with him and coming to a head, something that I focused on in this chapter.

**Tsuyuno**:  What would the world be without a dramatic Draco Malfoy?  It would make no sense.  Black would become white; up would become down.  Look at me quoting Alan Rickman/Kevin Smith.  *sigh*

 **To everyone else who read or replied, thank you for taking the time to read this and I'm sorry I couldn't respond to more of you but honestly, you'd really rather have the chapter, right?**

**Just for your information, when this is finished (and it will be every bit as much of an epic as I said it would be) there will be a prequel, a MWPP time period story about Snape and Kali's mother with a bit of angry!jealous!Sirius thrown in.  Honestly, I know I'll probably be typecasting but it's going to be fun nonetheless.  So a lot of things that happen in this story with the older characters will be revealed in the prequel.**

**Disclaimer:  If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this story, that's for sure.  I'd probably be shopping.  Just to be safe:  I am not JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any affiliation with Harry Potter other than being a loyal fan who purchased all six books (including QTTA and FBAWTFT) and is awaiting Order of the Phoenix.**

_Falling Chapter Thirteen:  Tortured and Taunted_

Rushing down the halls of the school, Kali's robes swished behind her as she made a desperate attempt to get back before any of her classmates realized that she had spent the night out of Gryffindor tower.  The portraits watched her with great interest as she made the long journey from the dungeons to the seventh floor where she was supposed to be sleeping.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep in her father's lap but after hearing his story, listening to the emotion laced in his tone and having it wrench at her heart, she had become even more tired than she had been before following Harry out of the common room.  He hadn't been sleeping much, either, and the story wore them both out.  When she awoke a few hours later, it was becoming alarmingly close to the time when the Gryffindors woke up and Kali didn't want to have to explain where she had been all night.  Coming back from the dungeons in yesterday's robes would not look good, especially not to Ron, her new boyfriend.

"Pixie Dust," she said to a sleeping fat lady and scurried inside when the portrait swung back.  Creeping into the common room, Kali headed for the stairs to the seventh year Girls' dormitory.

"And where were _you_ all night long?"

Turning around, Kali could see Ron standing in the portrait hole that led into his private rooms.  He, apparently, knew she had been gone without coming back.  The last anyone saw of her was when Snape had caught them sneaking around and asked Kali to follow him.  How on earth was she going to explain this?  She quickly began to search for the answers she knew Ron would be asking.

"You didn't come back."

Ron's statement was short and to the point.  Part of Kali wished he would say more but another part of her was glad that he didn't.  She didn't know which side was weighing heavier or would eventually dominate in the end.

"Sorry," she mumbled.  "Professor Snape kept me late yelling at me about being new and that it didn't mean I could break the rules.  I don't know what our detention is going to be but it doesn't sound good.  He just kept going on and on that I fell asleep in his office.  I was very tired, you see.  When I woke up, he told me that had tried to wake me up but I just wouldn't budge so as soon as I opened my eyes this morning, he sent me straight back here."

"You actually slept in Snape's office?"  Kali shrugged, nodding.  She _had been in his private rooms, just not his office exactly.  "That must have been awful.  Were you dreadfully tired?"  She nodded.  "I tried to stay up and wait for you but I dozed off.  I got about two hours sleep when I heard you come in.  I think I trained my ears to listen for you or something."_

Kali smiled at him before crossing to wrap her arms around his neck and pull his lips down to hers for a kiss.  Ron smiled back against her lips, bringing his arms around her waist and pulling her to him so that the lengths of their bodies were pressed together.  Disappearing into Ron's rooms, they sat by the fire talking and cuddling like they had so often done before until both grew tired from a lack of proper sleep and fell into slumber right there and then.

Once they had awoken, Kali and Ron spent the entire day together with appearances by Harry and Hermione.  Late in the afternoon, Blaise had caught Hermione coming back from the library and came into Gryffindor tower with her.  No one paid him much attention due to the increasing amount of time he spent in their common room.  He was obviously still bothered by the incident that had happened last night and the cheap hit that Draco had taken.  They had expected Blaise to be more upset but he waved his hand impatiently, telling them that it didn't matter right now, and proceeded to tell them that Draco was missing.  Only an elusive response from Snape proved helpful, which told them that Draco was probably with Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary.

With great reluctance, Kali headed up to her dormitory that night.  A big part of her would rather sleep in Ron's rooms but Lavender and Parvati were already squealing with gossip since they thought she had spent the night in Ron's room the previous night.  Instead of telling them where she really had been, as "I was sleeping in Professor Snape's rooms" didn't seem appropriate, she headed up and tried to dodge questions about what had gone on with Ron when the doors closed.

~*~

What had he told that Pomfrey bitch again?  Draco settled back against the headboard and looked down at his hospital gown.  Something about looking for a school book when the lid of his trunk fell and smashed his hand to bits.  She was appalled to say the least when she saw what was left of Draco's broken and bloody hand.  The potions had been awful and the spells had been painful but the throbbing in his hand gave him something to think about other than the fact that, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he probably did need help.  No matter about that.  It was a thought to be forgotten.

It was a good thing she had let him change in private after putting on a wicked good performance of being shy about changing in front of her.  There was no way that she'd believe the scars and marks on his chest were from the first time he had been cutting himself as most of the cuts were still fresh.  The healing bones in his left hand throbbed painfully and he stared down at the thick, bandaged remains of his hand.  Turning over his arm, he stared at the healing gash that ran up the length of his skin.  That had been an accident in Care of Magical Creatures, according to his story, anyway.  Why hadn't he come to her for help?  He was Draco Malfoy and he knew how to mend wounds, or at least make them stop bleeding, didn't he?  He had been doing it when he was depressed, he reminded her.  Maybe he shouldn't have reminded her.  The statement was barely uttered when, ten minutes later, he received a visit from the headmaster, Dumbledore himself.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, I heard about your most unfortunate encounter with you trunk," he said, eyes devoid of their usual twinkle.  Gods almighty, did he know?  "How is your hand?"

"It hurts," Draco grunted before shifting in his spot and putting on a pained face.

"I'm sorry to hear that.  I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will fix you right up."

"I'm sure she will."  In fact, that Pomfrey bitch wouldn't let him leave until she was sure she had fixed him up.  "Excuse me, headmaster, but why are you here?  Surely it isn't to inquire about the state of my hand."

"Well, no, it isn't, now that you mention it.  Draco -" he moved to sit down.  "May I?"  Draco waved his good hand and Dumbledore took a seat on the side of the bed.  "Draco, it has come to my attention that you and Mister Zabini have been experiencing differences as of late.  Why is that?"

"He pisses me off."  Straight, simple, and to the point.  Not to mention, it was probably one of the truer statements he had uttered since coming back to school six weeks ago.  One of his better answers.

"Does this have something to do with what happened at the end of last school term?"  Draco's eyes faltered and he avoided Dumbledore's gaze.  "Ah, yes.  Draco, I, once again, give both you and your mother my sincerest condolences.  Lucius was a great man.  A little misguided, but great nonetheless.  What the dementors did to him was terrible at best.  It is a wonder that you are still with us considering what a fragile state you were in at the time."

"I wasn't fragile," Draco muttered through his grinding teeth.

"No, no.  Of course not.  But you mustn't blame yourself.  Professor Snape tells me you've been having anger problems.  Maybe you would like to consider some sort of therapy program while you're in school.  None of the other students would have to know about it.  Just someone to talk to on a regular basis."

"No, thank you," he said rather shortly.

"I'd ask you not to disregard this just yet.  Give it time and think it over.  The offer will still stand whether you choose to accept it now or in June."

"Thank you, Professor," Draco mumbled.  He figured being polite was the fastest way to get rid of the old man.

_First Blaise, then Kailah, Potter, and now Dumbledore?__  Fuck.  Draco had a headache._

~*~

Monday morning came sooner than he had anticipated and a note from Dumbledore to Madam Pomfrey got him out of the infirmary for classes.  The headmaster had insisted that interaction with the other students and teachers was imperative for his mind to fully heal.  Physical wounds were easier to heal but the ones inside Draco's head and heart were going to be harder to handle.  Despite his anger at being treated once again like the Slytherin freak in the cage, Draco was grateful to be back in the world with people other than Pomfrey.

After eating in the hospital wing at Madam Pomfrey's insistence, he had gone to History of Magic, which he slept through, and Divination, which he also slept through.  Neither teacher complained, and Draco wasn't sure if it was because they knew he was suffering from insomnia and really needed the sleep or if they just didn't notice.  Binns was a rather boring ghost accustomed to sleeping students while Trelawney just might not have been able to see through all the crimson smoke up there in her whorehouse she called a classroom.  Cloud her inner eye, indeed.

Lunch meant reporting back to Madam Pomfrey, who forced him to eat lunch.  Draco had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore had something to do with this as most of the Professors had noticed his extreme weight and appetite loss.  He choked down more food in one lunch and breakfast so far than he had probably eaten in the last two weeks.  Either it was so long since he had food that his stomach didn't know what to do with it or he had eaten too much too fast.  Nausea took him over but Madam Pomfrey forced him to lie down before he threw up.

Just in time for Potions, the Pomfrey bitch ordered him well enough to go to class.  Draco wasn't sure whether to be happy or upset.  Potions was his favorite class but not only would Blaise be there (as a Slytherin, Draco had to deal with him in most of his classes), but so would Snape's girl, Kailah.  From what he had heard from gossip in the hallways streaming in through the infirmary door, Kailah and the Weasel _were an item now.  Draco figured it had only been a matter of time.  Snape must hate this._

Draco took a seat near the front of the room like he usually did and waited for Snape to come in.  He busied himself with getting his things ready and he was excited to see that today they were going to start making the Polyjuice Potion.  He, himself, had been looking forward to this particular incident ever since discovering that Barty Crouch, Jr. had used it to disguise himself as Moody in the fourth year from his father.  Bloody good idea even if the ruddy bastard did turn him into a bouncing ferret.

"Today you are starting to make Polyjuice Potion.  If you have been paying attention in class and not acting like the bunch of dunderheads that you usually are, you will know what you are supposed to do.  Page 297 for those who do not remember.  Ingredients are at the front."

Students began to get their things and Draco, ever so slowly, raised his hand.  It had been the first time Blaise really saw it, and even Kali had stared at the thickly bandaged hand Draco had put in the air.  What had he been thinking?  He had two hands and he had to pick the injured one?  Bugger.  He was a bugger.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy?" said Snape in that unsettling, silky voice Draco was so jealous of.  All he could ever manage to do was snap or drawl.

"I'm going to need help preparing my ingredients."  He looked a little sheepish as Snape's eyes turned directly to his cast.  "I sort of broke my hand and it still hurts beyond belief."

"Fine."  His eyes searched the class for some poor, unsuspecting victim to put Draco with.  For a moment, his eyes landed on the Weasel and Draco hoped, prayed that he would not have to sit next to that ruddy Gryffindor while he did his work for him.  Finally, to his great abhorrence, Snape's eyes landed on his daughter who was busy shredding her boomslang skin but her eyes were focused on Snape.  Kailah _wanted it to be her.  Bitch.  "Miss Strauser, please assist Mister Malfoy.  I do hope you will take the time to properly prepare another student's ingredients as it is not your personal grade that you would be affecting."_

_Kill two birds with one stone_, Draco thought.  He sighed as Kailah said goodbye to the Weasel and dragged her things over to the front and plopped down next to Draco.  Instead of going to get his ingredients, she went back to her boomslang skin.

"How did you break your hand?"  Casual question, asked in such a nonchalant manner, and it only pissed him off more that he knew what she was getting at.

"I was looking through my trunk when the lid fell down and crushed my hand."  It was true.  It had happened.  Draco just left what came after it.

"Did it fall down or did it _fall_ down?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing," she said lightly as she continued to shred.  "Was that really what happened or are you making that up?"

"No.  That's really what happened."

"So what came after it?  Did you trunk lid _accidentally fall on your hand a few more times?  No one's hand gets that mutilated from a trunk lid falling once."_

"Well mine did.  Are you suggesting that I would actually go around break my hand on purpose?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting."  This time she dropped her ingredient and stared him directly in the eye.  "You cut yourself.  Why not break your own hand as well?"

"I thought we had a deal."

She shrugged.  "I guess so.  I just want to know if you broke your hand or if _you_ broke your hand."

"Just leave me alone and go get my ingredients.  I have a Potion to make here as well."

Kali shrugged, standing up from her seat and headed to the front.  Draco's eyes had already left her retreating form and were focused very intensely on his bandaged hand.  She wandered over to the table where Snape was leaning over lesson plans and the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion were spread out before him.

"Professor?" she inquired before sitting across from him.

"What is it, Miss Strauser?"  He looked up from his lesson plans to glance at her before looking out to the class.  "Hurry this up.  I need to make my rounds."

"It's about Draco," she hissed.  Snape's eyes temporarily fell to Draco staring at his bandaged hand.  "You know how I've been telling you about Blaise's and my own accusations?"  He nodded as his attention returned to her.  "Well . . . I talked to him and I don't think what happened to his hand was an accident.  I thought . . . well, maybe he'll talk to you.  You're his Head of House and everything."

"I'll see what I can do," said Snape.  "Get back to your potion ingredients, now, and I suggest that you do prepare them properly."

"Yes, Professor," she said, rolling her eyes.  Ron watched her intensely as she returned to Draco and from across the room, she winked at him.

"What was that all about?" asked Pansy, leaning over from behind.  _Evil creature!  Evil Pansy demon!_  Kali began to murmur this under her breath causing Draco to slightly smirk.

"I was just talking to the professor about the potion," said Kali.  "Why?"

"I thought you were arranging when to meet so that you could shag tonight."

Out of all the things she told her father about what the kids said about him in school, this was the one thing she had spared him from hearing.  Miraculously, he hadn't known about it yet despite the fact it had already spread through the four houses, and if he did know about it, he never brought it up around Kali.  Deciding she didn't want to chance him hearing, she hissed, "Keep your voice down.  That is disgusting.  He is my professor and I would never do such a thing with a teacher."  _Much less my father, she mentally added._

"What's wrong?  Don't want him to hear that we know?" she said with a smirk.  "Would that be the end of your relationship?"

Kali rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Pansy," said Draco beside her and Kali almost fell off her chair.  "Leave her alone."

"You know, Draco, you're getting very curious these days.  You were almost normal last month when you called that cock-fucker Zabini a faggot but now you're just prudent these days.  It's very unlike you and it's unsettling."  Pansy leaned back to work at her cauldron again leaving Draco and Kali be.

"Thanks," muttered Kali.

"Don't thank me.  Temporary insanity.  Keep shredding," commanded Draco pointing to the Boomslang skin.  She was finally seeing a little bit of that nice guy that Blaise kept going on about.  There seemed to be hope yet and she grinned as she set about preparing Draco's ingredients.

~*~

_"Mister Malfoy, would you please see me after class," the words echoed in his head, playing over and over again in his mind._

_"It's obvious, Mister Malfoy, that you are suffering from the tragic death of your father.  Have you considered counseling?"_

_"There are many people at this school who would be more than happy to help you, Mister Malfoy."_

_"Mister Malfoy, you obviously need help.  You've been seriously traumatized and this isn't going to go away on its own.  No matter how many times you cut yourself, the only thing you're going to do is hurt yourself more than you already have."_

And then, there was his favorite.  The universal, all-purpose line used when confronting the suicidal boy.

_"Mister Malfoy, if there's nothing to hide then you wouldn't mind showing me your arms, now would you?"_

Snape.  And fucking Kailah.  He knew she had asked him to talk to Draco and he hated that everyone was going behind him to try and make him well when it was only driving him farther away.  He hated everyone acting like they knew what was best for him when no one knew how hard it was to be going through what he was going through or to know just how bad it was affecting him except for Draco, himself.  He was sick of hearing lines about living up to his potential and if one more person asked to see his arms, well, they were going to get a lot more close and personal than they had anticipated.

Counseling.  Dumbledore and Snape wanted to get him counseling.  Counseling with who?  Harry fucking Potter, the Prince of the Golden Boys, or Boy-Who-Lived, to be more accurate?  Dumbledore's favorite just because of a fucking scar on his head and that fact that he continued to suck oxygen.  Everyone's favorite just because he continued to eat, walk, piss, and _exist_.  He could beat Potter for all the times he complained.  The attention could not be nearly as bad as Potter made it out to be.

But that was probably who they did want him to take therapy sessions up with.  Him or maybe Snape, the one teacher he really trusted at the school.  No one else ever got close enough for Draco to trust that much except maybe Blaise and look at what he had done to him.  Who else would they want him to go to when it came to talking about what happened with his father and the Death Eaters?

Potter really was an idiot.  He kept coming up to Draco and offering him his friendship much like Draco had done to Harry on the Hogwarts Express when going to Hogwarts for the first time.  Like Potter had first reacted, Draco had respectfully declined each and every time.  He didn't get why Potter was playing the saint.  There was no way he actually wanted to help and it only proved just how weak he was.  Potter was just stupid like that.  He never cared who it was, if someone needed guidance and friendship, Potter was there to offer it.  Draco had learned better.  Trust needed to be earned and once it was broken, it was impossible to get back.

_No one can help me.  They keep saying that they know what's best for me, but they don't.  No one knows.  No one knows what's best for me because no one knows what's really going on.  And who's fault is that?_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind as Draco soundlessly stripped in the middle of the low-lit dormitory.  _No one is here and no one is expected back for a few hours.  They're all down in the Great Hall eating.  Draco had enough food to last him for the next two weeks.  He was only in his boxers as he pulled his dagger from his trunk with his good hand and let the cool edge sit on his scarred flesh._

Draco hesitated only a moment before pressing hard, the blade sinking into his skin and Draco grinded his teeth at the pain.  There was no blood until he pulled the metal out and then a cascade began to wash over his chest in sticky waves.  He watched it pour over healing wounds and the dagger dropped to the floor as he worked with his fingernails on reopening fresh wounds.  The crimson bled into crimson so that the lines from the wounds were indistinguishable.  Dropping to the ground, Draco pulled himself into the fetal position, screaming from the pain both on the inside and outside.  He clawed at his face with his blood-stained fingers, causing scarlet streaks to appear on the pristine and unmarred flesh of his face.  Draco hesitated because he had never gone this far, never touched his face, but a jagged nail caught and he felt a thin scratch dig into the skin.

Then he was clawing madly and the blood was pouring over his fingers from the wounds forming on his pale cheeks.  From the constant raking of his fingers through his hair, Draco was convinced that his silvery blond hair was streaked with red.  Crawling from his spot on the floor, Draco left both his wand and his dagger lying on the floor as he crawled into bed and under the sheets.  At first he sobbed, but the pain was mind-freezing and his cries soon stifled.  The sheets were becoming soaked with blood, his blood, and Draco was only vaguely aware that he needed to close up these wounds because if he didn't, he would die.

Rolling out of bed, he dragged his body along the floor until he found his wand.  He croaked out a few simple spells and the old wounds that he reopened sealed themselves.  The scratches in his face started closing up but he was still sticky with blood and his chest was still bleeding, though not as strongly as before.  His spell wasn't meant for serious wounds and this one was deeper than any he made before.  Crawling into the bathroom, he left a streak of blood on the white tile floor before collapsing before the mirror where Gabby, his beloved looking glass, screamed in horror.

~*~

"No, that's still not right," said Hermione as Harry failed, yet again, to perform a more complex levitating charm from their class.  He sighed.

"Hermione, I don't get it.  _Why can't I do this?"_

"You just aren't concentrating properly."

"How, exactly, does one concentrate properly."

"I don't know.  You just need to focus all your thoughts on the object levitating."

"How am I supposed to do that when all I can think about is how sick I feel?"

"I told you not to eat so much before Quidditch practice."

"Are they always like this?" asked Kali as she tightened her grip around Ron's waist.  He shrugged and nodded.  "Hey, Ron, I wanted to tell you.  You know about the Halloween Ball?"  Ron nodded again.  "Well - er - my dad is going to be there and I told him about you so now he wants to meet you.  Don't worry.  I told him that he had to be nice.  I just wanted to warn you."

"Oh."  Ron looked flustered and nervous.  "I hope I make a good impression.  My mum will be there, too.  So will my brothers, Fred and George.  They'll all just love you.  I know it.  Harry's godfather, Sirius, is coming, too, but because Hermione's parents are muggles, they won't be attending.  Dumbledore tries to welcome parents of the muggle-born students but I suppose they feel rather out of place."

"Er -" said a voice from the portrait hole.  There, hanging in the doorway, was a very pink and flustered Neville Longbottom.

"Can we help you, Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Eh – Kali . . . there's someone here to see you.  He's just outside in the hall."

Kali's brow furrowed as she looked to her friends.

"Blaise?" asked Hermione.  They looked to Neville.

"Draco Malfoy," said Neville.  "Something about a deal being off and that you should get out there if you know what's good for you."

"I'll go with you," offered Ron as Kali stood up.

"He said she had to come out alone."

"It'll be alright," she assured Ron as she headed for the portrait hole.

"He looks pretty bad," said Neville softly as she passed him.  "I mean, really bad."  Kali nodded.

Walking out into the hallway, the portrait of the fat lady concealed the entrance.  Draco's back was to her but his robes were rumpled and his hair was disheveled.  Closer inspection as she approached him showed faint red streaks running through his hair.

"Draco?" she asked, softly.  Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she took in when he turned around.

Practically every bare inch of skin she saw was covered in blood with the exception of two tear tracks running down both of his cheeks.  The front of his robes was darker around his chest as if blood had seeped right through the material.  He looked thin and gaunt, more than usual, and his chest was heaving with suppressed sobs.  Glancing up so that his grey eyes met hers, she saw the tears pooling there and the pain pouring out with them.  After taking him in, she moved to speak but he beat her to it.

"I think I need help."

**Feel free to REVIEW and if you want a person response to something, you can email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.  If you want to flame, you can also send that to my email account. No use being immature and petty over the review page.  ****J******

**I told you it would be an epic.  Harry/Draco soon.  I promise.**


	14. Cleaning Up

**Pretty pixie:  **I hope I updated this soon enough for you!  Update Family Affair?  *nervous laughter*  I so badly wish I could get into that story and I feel for my readers but I'm having a really hard time getting into that story.  I never force myself to write because it comes out wrong so it may be a very long time until Family Affair is updated.  Sorry about that.

**Sarah**:  It's quite a bit of work reading an entire story in one sitting, isn't it?  And just think – Harry and Draco aren't even together yet!  I'm glad you like it and here's an update for you.

**KittenBabyGirl**:  I'm sorry I made you cry.  I honestly didn't think my writing hit so many personal emotions.  I hope this new chapter is some sort of inspiration.

**Dark Peppermint**:  Congratulations on telling your mom about your cutting.  I hope you're receiving help almost as good as Draco's.  Enjoy the new chapter!

**Miseryslilwench**:  What makes you think anyone will be upset when Kali is discovered to be Snape's daughter?  *whistles innocently*

**Rochelle**:  I'm glad you liked the story so far.  I like darker stories as well.  I think it's important in any story to take time to develop the characters.  It bothers me when things that would never happen in canon happen in the first chapter without any sort of explanation.  So far, Draco has been really one dimensional in canon and I think that there has to be some redeeming value in him so I developed it in my own twisted way.  I hope you like this new part as much as the rest.

**Daisy8781**:  You're collecting Alan Rickman movies, too?  I just got Truly, Madly, Deeply last week driving up in Harrisburg.  I know what you mean about taking him in and lavishing him.  He's a fantastic actor and I have a tendency to get upset with people who don't like him.  Can you believe they exist?  There are some people who don't like Alan.  *shudders*

**IsabelA113**:  I'm glad you don't mind it being an epic.  I thought the lengthyness of the story might scare people off.  I hope you will be reading up until the end.

**Kristen**:  I hope you continue even though it will be Harry/Draco slash.  The day I finish a Draco/Hermione is the day pigs fly.

**Catdragon**:  Sure, you can keep Draco.  Just make sure to pamper him and let him know he's loved.  I figured Draco had to redeem himself eventually but really, he's attempted suicide again.  Even Draco knows he needs help.  As for how Snape is acting, I wanted to show that he acts differently because of Kali.  For Kali, the way we see him in canon is out of character, hence her reaction in the first Potions class.  She's never known him to be anything other than an over protective, caring, and *shudder* warm person.  Trying to find the equilibrium causes him to act strange, still trying to be a father to Kali but the insufferable git known to the students.  Believe me, it's only going to get worse in the future.  I _wanted_ his daughter to get to him.  Sorry if it isn't a vision you wanted to see.  Expect slash . . . very soon.

**AnimeKris**:  You won't have to wait much longer for the slashy goodness.

**Tine**:  Actually, you did need to tell me all that stuff about The Royal Tenenbaums.  I haven't seen the movie, though I've wanted to.  I just can't remember to do so.  Glad you loved the chapter.  I love it, too.  Sorry about the cliffhanger but it will all be resolved.

**Anyone else who read and/or reviewed, thank you for taking the time to check this out.****  I appreciate all the support.**

**DISCLAIMER:  If I were JK Rowling, I wouldn't be writing this stuff.  Well . . . I'm so strange that maybe I would but I'm not JK Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter.  In fact, I don't really own anything except for Tristan Valmont, the male lead in the novel I'm about to start writing.  Hm…  This plot, however, is mine and I've worked very hard on it.  Do not take.  Oh, and Kali's mine too.  Guess I do own things.**

**If anyone wishes to archive me, yes, please.****J**__****

_Falling Chapter Fourteen:  Cleaning Up_

"I think I need help."

Kali didn't speak as she stared at the bloody form of Draco Malfoy.  Out of all the things that could be running through her mind, one of them was that Neville had been under exaggerating when saying that Draco looked really bad.  He could barely keep himself standing and it had probably taken all the strength that was left in him to make it to Gryffindor tower.  She looked at the frown on his face, the tears in her eyes, and she could feel herself nodding.

"You could say that," she croaked out.  "We need to get you cleaned up."

Draco allowed her to take his arm and pull him along down the hall.  Next to her, Kali could hear him stifle sobs and he tugged on his left sleeve with his good hand, eyes focused on the ground.

"Where are we going?" he whispered.

"Hospital wing."

Jerking out of her grip, Draco stepped back and stared at her with wide eyes.  She tried to reach out for him again to lead him down the hall but he pulled away.

"No way.  That Pomfrey bitch can't be trusted."

"Draco, we need to stop the bleeding."

"I stopped some of it."

"Some?"

Biting the inside of his lip, Draco ghosted his fingers over his robes where beneath he knew there was a rather deep wound still bleeding.  He didn't need to touch it to know it was there.  The pain was still stinging through his chest.  As his eyes drifted to his fingers, he nodded.

"Some.  I came to you because I need help.  I may not want it. . ."  He winced and licked his lips, a brief shock coursing through him as he tasted the blood.  "I need help.  You can help me . . . just don't take me to that Pomfrey bitch."

His eyes were pleading and Kali knew that she couldn't take him there in good conscious; not when she knew he so desperately wanted to go anywhere but there.  It was a big step getting him to ask for help at all and she wasn't about to chase him away by insisting that he go to Madam Pomfrey.  Nodding, she reached out for his hand again but made no other motion.  Slow and hesitant, Draco reached out for her hand and began to walk beside her again.

"Where are we going?" he asked a second time.

"To see my dad."

Draco nodded as they made the long trek toward the dungeons.  The hallways were mostly deserted except for a few students who gasped as they saw Draco walk by them.  He would be angry with the staring but either he was too drained or he understood that how he looked was worth staring because he remained docile.  It wasn't like he would soon forget what he looked like in the mirror anyway.  They wouldn't either.  Somehow, it didn't seem fair.

"Asphodel," muttered Kali once they were in the dungeons and a stone wall opened up to Snape's private rooms.

"He uses potion ingredients for his passwords?" muttered Draco but Kali never answered as she led him to a couch.

"Sit down.  I'll be right back."  With a worried glance in his direction, she headed back toward the door yelling for Snape.  After what seemed to be a quick check of his rooms, she paused by the entrance and glanced at Draco.  "Don't move or do anything.  I'm just going to go find my dad.  He's probably in his office.  We'll be right back."  All Draco could do was give a dull nod as she disappeared back into the hallway.

Trying to shake the image of a bloody Draco sitting by the fire, Kali broke out into a sprint as she headed for the Potions classroom passing the evil Pansy demon on the way.  Something that either sounded like 'slut' or 'hut' came in her direction and Kali guessed it was the former as she practically screamed the password ("She even knows his passwords," shrieked Pansy) and disappeared inside.

"Kailah?" asked Snape, looking up with alarm at her abrupt entrance.

"We need this," she said snatching a vial off the counter," and you need to come now."

"What happened, Kailah?"

"You know how Blaise and I kept telling you about Draco -"

"Yes.  I tried to talk to him after class but Mister Malfoy does not seem to want any help."

"Well he does now."

"Excuse me?"

"Now.  As in 'right this moment'.  Draco Malfoy is sitting in your rooms bleeding to death.  He cut himself up really bad, or at least I'm guessing he did, because all I can see on him is blood and tears and - Daddy!" she shouted but Snape had already grasped the vial out of her hands and ran out of the room.

The Pansy demon was still in the hall as Snape stalked down the hallway toward his private rooms.

"Miss Parkinson, I suggest you and the other Slytherins head back to your dormitory right now."

"Is something wrong, Professor?" she asked giving a sly glance to Kali.

"Go back to your common room."

"Look, Pansy," snapped Kali coming between them, "this is neither the time nor the place.  Go back to the fiery pits of hell from whence you were made and listen to Professor Snape."  She grabbed the vial out of Snape's hands and turned to him.  "I'll be down there when you finish with this."

As Kali hurried down the hall she could hear Pansy still inquiring about why she had to be in her common room before curfew but Kali could feel her eyes on her back as she made her every move.  With a hurried rush of spitting out the password, Kali shoved her way inside and ran over to Draco, still sitting on the sofa while he stifled sobs.

"Take this," said Kali, softer than she had been before as she handed him the vial.

"What is it?"  He didn't even bother to look at the vial as Snape walked into the room.

"Gods," Snape breathed as he came around to see Draco from the front.  "It's Blessure Fatale."  Draco eyed the vial.  "Properly made, I assure you.  Kailah didn't make it.  Lime green, not royal blue."  Kali gave them both a sheepish look before handing the vial back out to Draco who took it in his hands.  "Kailah, get me a basin of warm water, a washcloth, and a bar of soap."

As Kali headed for the bathroom, Snape kneeled in front of Draco who was grimacing as he swallowed the Blessure Fatale.  Taking the vial from Draco's hands, Snape laid it behind them and looked up at the broken boy.

"Draco, I'm going to need for you to get undressed so we can clean you up.  Can you do that?"

"I'm hurt, I'm not dead," grumbled Draco as he failed to single-handedly undress.  Between the pain in his chest from the wound sealing and his broken hand, all attempts were failing miserably.  "Maybe I can't."

"It's okay."  Snape moved to help Draco out of his robes as Kali returned to the room and sat the basin next to her father.  She sunk onto a chair nearby and watched as a boxer-clad Draco lay out of the couch.  Beneath his robes, his body was a mess and Kali looked away, shielding her eyes from the sight.  Snape only grimaced before beginning to clean Draco off, staring at his face.

He ran the warm washcloth over Draco's cheeks removing the dried blood to reveal several rather shallow scratches.  From the looks of it, most of the blood on his face had come from his hands and the water turned a light pink as Snape wrung out the cloth and moved to his hands next.  He was halfway up Draco second arm and Kali had already changed the water twice when any of them dared to speak.

"What happened, Draco?" said Snape softly, causing the two students to jump.

Draco gave a sharp laugh.  "What does it look like?  I fulfilled my role as the suicidal boy.  Someone fed me too goddamn much," he said before going into a short fit of laughter at his own joke.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital wing?"

"Because I don't trust that Pomfrey bitch.  You I trust.  Kailah I trust."

"Kailah," he repeated, echoing Draco's words as he said his daughter's name.  "Why Kailah?"

Draco shrugged.  "Just something about her.  She's not a pest like Blaise but she shows she cares.  I like that."

"Not a pest?"  Snape cocked and eyebrow as he cast Kali a glance.  "You obviously haven't known her for as long as I have.  Let me assure you that Kailah is more of a pest than you can ever imagine, but it's in a good way."

"Yeah.  In a way that doesn't make you want to kill her."

"Thanks," muttered Kailah, rolling her eyes.

"Draco -" started Snape again and Draco looked up at him expectantly.

"What is it?"

"Why tonight?  Why did you come for help?"

Draco bit his lip.  "I just . . . I was so mad.  At everyone.  Myself especially.  I don't know.  I don't really want to talk about it."

"Draco, if you want help, you're going to need to talk about it.  You can't get help if you aren't willing to communicate about what happened."

He sighed, his eyelashes fluttering, and Kali half-expected him to stand up and leave but he simply nodded.  "I know.  That doesn't make it easy."

"I know."

They were silent as Snape wrung out the cloth and started work on Draco shoulders as he motioned for Kali to change the water in the basin.

"Uncle Sev?"

Snape grimaced.  "Don't call me that."

"What?  Uncle?"

"You know very well what I don't want you to call me."

"Sorry, Sev."

"That!  That is what I don't want you to call me."

"Sorry, Uncle Sev."  Snape sighed and shook his head as Kali returned with the basin.

"What is it that you wanted, Draco?"

"I . . . I was so mad.  I was mad at Blaise and Kailah and you and Potter.  I'm _always mad at Potter.  And me. . .and my father -"  Here he broke back into tears and he slammed his head further into the couch cushions trying to concentrate on the washcloth moving in slow circles on his neck.  "I'm mad at my father because he left me and I'm mad at myself because I'm mad at him.  It wasn't his fault but . . . he was coming to see _me_.  I asked him to.  He should have just gone right off to Azkaban but I had to ask for him and he had to love me enough to come.  I was just mad and I kept thinking about everyone telling me that I needed help and I know I need help.  I knew it then but I was too scared because . . . I was just scared."_

"You don't want to let anyone in," said Snape softly.  "I know.  When you lose someone, it's hard to let anyone close in again."

"Yeah," whispered Draco.  "I just . . . I wanted all of the pain to end and when I get bad, I - I - I cut myself.  To deal with the pain."

"Like before."

Draco nodded.  "Like before.  And I wanted to die because just cutting myself wasn't enough so . . . I was just going to let myself bleed but then I realized just how final death was and I sealed up most of my wounds but the one on my chest . . . it was too deep . . . and I collapsed in the bathroom thinking I really was going to die even though I didn't want to, but then I saw myself and it scared me.  I never really saw myself look like that before and I knew that even if I didn't think I was ready for help, it didn't matter, because if I didn't do something, I was going to look like that again.  I don't want to look like that again and since I can't stop myself on my own. . . I'm going to need some help."

"That was wise of you."  Snape continued to work down Draco's chest and onto his stomach.  "First step was coming for help.  Second is to get you into the hospital wing and notify Dumbledore.  With your permission, we'll do that after we get you cleaned up.  Certainly you don't want to go there looking like this."

"Do I have to go to the hospital wing?  With the Pomfrey bitch?"

"You really should, Draco.  If you won't go, we'll have to call Dumbledore down here to arrange some alternative method though it would be easier for all of us if you would just go to Poppy.  I know she's irritating but she does know what she's doing."

Biting his lip, Draco nodded.  "Okay."

"Kailah?  The basin."

Kali nodded as she went to exchange the water.

~*~

The light here was too bright.  In fact, sound seemed amplified as well.  Cracking open an eye, Draco moaned loudly as he took in the sight of the infirmary.  What the fuck was he doing here?  He thought back over his memories for what he last remembered.  Potions class?  No.  Later than that.  Being in Snape's rooms and getting cleaned up.  That seemed right.  Certainly explained why he was in the hospital wing.

"The lights in here really shouldn't be so bright.  It's not a good way for someone to wake up," muttered Draco as he shielded his eyes.

"You're up."

Draco tried to roll over but it hurt too badly.  His eyes were too fuzzy and his neck too stiff to see the chair next to him and who occupied it.

"Could you please stand in front of me so I can see who I'm talking to?  I don't have time to sit around and guess my visitors all day long."

"Actually, time is all you do have," said the voice as Potter came into view.  Draco groaned.

"Oh.  It's only you."

"Nice to see you, too."

"What are you doing here?"

"Someone had to sit with you and alert Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore if you woke up.  Actually, now that I mention it, I really should go get them."

"Hold up, Potter.  That doesn't answer my question.  What are you doing here?  Why not someone else?"

Harry shrugged.  "I offered."

"Why did you offer?"

"I get out of classes."

"Oh."

"I don't know why I offered.  I guess because I told you weeks back that if you needed help and went crazy, I'd be here for you to talk to.  Gryffindors don't break their word."

"Throwing that Gryffindor thing in there, eh?"

"Why not?  When I told you I'd be here to listen you said that it was very Gryffindor of me.  I just thought I'd point out that you were right."

"Well, Potter, as much as I'd love to banter with you all day, shouldn't you be retrieving the headmaster?"

"You were the one who stopped me."

"Well I'm unstopping you.  Go get whoever it is that you need to get and leave me alone."

Potter, shrugging, left the room and no more than thirty seconds later Madam Pomfrey entered and forced a bottle full of pepperup potion down his throat.  As the liquid flowed down his throat making it burn, Draco was beginning to think that things had been better off when Potter was here.  His back ached as Madam Pomfrey arranged and fluffed the pillows behind him.  When Dumbledore entered sans Potter, Draco rejoiced inside.  It was the first time he ever really rejoiced when seeing someone and Dumbledore was never the person he thought he would be rejoicing about.

"Mister Malfoy, it is nice to see you awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"A little over fourteen hours now.  You passed out while still with Professor Snape and then he and Miss Strauser brought you up here.  A few hours after you were settled you started to stir but Poppy knocked you back out again with one of her potions before you were fully awake.  You needed your rest."

"Why was Potter here?"

"You are on Suicide Watch for the next forty-eight hours effective from the moment you woke up.  Mister Potter has merely volunteered to be one of the people watching you.  This means that you will have someone at your side at all times for the next two days.  For the two weeks that follow that, you'll be on a Suicide Warning which means that someone will be at your side except for when you need to attain to personal business.  You will not be permitted to have sharp objects around you, and your wand has been charmed so that it cannot do harmful spells."

"I'm that bad off?"

"I'm afraid so, Mister Malfoy.  It is a very serious business when one partakes in multiple suicide attempts."

"Two times can hardly be classified as multiple."

"It is more than once, Mister Malfoy, and even once suggests caution.  This incident will be changing some things in you daily schedule.  Professor Snape tells me that you seem to be ready to take us up on the counseling offer."

"It's going to be Potter, isn't it?"

"Not if you don't want it to be.  Obviously we would want a student who isn't particularly close to either you or your family so that personal feelings won't get in the way but we won't force anyone on you."

"I don't want Potter."

"Fair enough.  There is a Ravenclaw girl in your year that helped one of the younger students last year with depression.  Would that satisfy you?"

Draco nodded.  "I guess.  Ravenclaw is better than Gryffindor."

A twinkle of mirth shone in Dumbledore's eye.  "Then it's settled.  I will confer with Miss Patil this afternoon and send her in to meet you this evening.  The second order of business that must be settled is your studies."

"My studies?"

"Yes.  Since you are on a probation of sorts, you will be spending the next sixteen days in the hospital wing with the option of staying even longer.  Due to this turn of events, you will not be able to attend class.  There are two options that you can take advantage of.  One would be that you keep up with your classes by having the teachers bring you notes and assignments and you continue working along with the class during your stay.  The second is an independent study.  You will outline your own projects and assignments with approval of the corresponding teacher and work at your own pace and continue to do so after your probation ends."

"The second one," Draco answered after consideration.  "The last thing I want is to be with Pomfrey for months on end but I think I'm going to need it.  At least until I know I can trust myself again.  Until then, I'm going to have to rely on others.  If I'm going to be here for awhile, the second option seems more appropriate."

"Then it's settled.  I'll inform your teachers and get back to you."

"Sir?"

Dumbledore turned back to face Draco.  "Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed.  "Will my things be brought up here?"

"Yes, Mister Malfoy.  The hospital wing now seems to be your new dormitory.  Perhaps we should call a redecorator."

Forcing a smile, Draco agreed.  "Perhaps.  There's - er - a dagger in the Slytherin common room."

"It's already been found and removed."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief.  "Good.  I was - er - going to ask you to get rid of it.  I don't want to see it again."

"Then you won't.  Is that everything?"

"Uh - no.  In the library there's this shelf of Hogwarts yearbooks."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow the copy of 1977."

"Your father's graduation year?"

Draco nodded.  "I saw it before and . . . I don't want to forget him."

"I highly doubt that but I will be sure to send someone in with it for you."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome.  Get some rest, Mister Malfoy."  Dumbledore left the room and before the door had completely closed, Harry came back in.

"Hello again, Potter."

Harry shrugged.  "Hi."

"Potter?"

"What?"

Hesitating, Draco bit the inside of his lip and stared down at his broken hand.  "You know when you said that you'd be there for me to talk?"  Harry nodded but Draco didn't look up to see this.  "Potter?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Er - well - I'm going to be getting counseling with Padma Patil."

"That's good."

"Yeah, so I don't really need you to talk and I already told you that you would be the last person I'd come to if I needed counseling."

"Right."

"I have a counselor but - er - I could use a friend."  He slowly rolled his eyes up to see Potter standing at the end of his bed, eyes wide and jaw gaping.  "That's not a real good look on you, Potter."

Harry promptly shut his mouth.  "Sorry.  Are you serious?"

Draco sighed.  "I knew it was stupid to say.  Forget it."

"Yeah, right.  Forget Draco Malfoy asked me to be his friend?  Not bloody likely."

"Well there's no need to torment me about it, Potter, and it isn't like it was the first time I asked you."

"You never asked me before."

"Yes I did," Draco snapped.  "The first day on the train.  I extended my hand and you insinuated that I was the wrong sort."

"Oh.  That was an offer?  I just thought you were being rude."  Draco scowled.  "Look, Draco, I wasn't tormenting you.  Honestly.  I want to know if you're serious.  Do you really want me as a friend?"

"Well - er - you know what it's like not to have a father and I know you never knew yours and I just lost mine but it's something that few people can really understand.  You just . . . you wouldn't make a good counselor.  You let your emotions get in the way and that's not something I need in therapy but it would make a good friend and I see you and Weasley and Granger and you're all really good friends and I don't have any friends like that and -"

"Draco, you're rambling."  Harry came around to sit on the side of Draco's bed.

"Sorry."

"No problem.  Just stating that you were rambling."

"Oh."

"Look, Draco, I meant what I said.  I'll be here to listen to you any time you need to talk.  When you need to talk to a friend and not a counselor, that is."

"Really?  Even after all the shit I've done to you?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"You really are a Gryffindor, aren't you?"

"Some of me."  Harry shrugged.  "Are you really a Slytherin?"

"I don't really know what I am anymore."  Harry looked down at him sadly.  "And don't give me that face, Potter."

"If we're going to be friends, you might want to work on calling me Harry."

"I'll try but don't push it."

"Can you really put aside all the shit between us to be friends?"

Draco picked at a loose thread on his sheets.  "I'm starting over.  I've got baggage but part of getting help is putting aside differences and making things right.  I . . . I can't even trust myself anymore."

"Fair enough."

There was a knock at the door and both boys turned to see Blaise and Kali come in.

"Can we - er - visit?" asked Blaise, his eyes focused on Draco.

"Yeah," the latter answered and both Kali and Blaise came over to stand by his bed.  "Hey, Kailah, I just wanted to say thanks for everything.  You really pulled through for me."

"All I did was compensate with your request," she said waving a hand but her cheeks had turned a bright pink.

"No, really.  You helped me out and didn't take me to Madam Pomfrey when I asked.  Anyone else would have ignored me and I probably would have beaten the shit out of them."

"Not likely considering the state you were in, but you're welcome."

"I hope we can be friends."

"Me too."

"And here I thought I was special becoming your friend but if you're just going to offer it to everyone," said Harry rather harshly.  Draco glared at him.  "What?"  Glares came from both Kali and Blaise as well.  "Oh fine.  Be that way.  I'll still be your friend but I assure you that my joy at the stature is wearing off."

Rolling his eyes, Draco kneed Harry in the back.  "Shut up, Harry."

"You called me Harry!  Excellent job."

"Well I do try . . . Hey, you wouldn't mind if I talked to Blaise alone would you?"

"Nope," said Kali grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him toward the door.  "We'll be just outside when you're finished with each other."  The door shut behind them and Draco looked up at Blaise.

"Look," they both said at the same time.

"You go first," Draco offered.

"No, you."

"I just wanted to say thank you for all that you've done for me.  I know that I don't show it - _really don't show it, but I do appreciate it.  In fact, the reason I did go to Kailah was because I didn't want to die and that's mostly because of you.  If you hadn't been there for me so much this year and forced me to see that I did need help this year, I would probably still be sitting in the shower crying and cutting myself.  Now I'll only be sitting in the shower crying."_

"I wanted to apologize for being in your face about it all the time when I knew you just wanted to be left alone."

"There's no reason for you to apologize.  You were just trying to help."

"I wasn't doing a good job."

"No, but you tried.  That means a lot to me.  I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, especially that cock-sucking homo queer incident."

"It was only spit."

"It was wrong and I'm sorry.  I should have never done that to you.  There's no excuse for it and I'm going to get help before it goes too far and I really die this time."

"Good."

"Blaise, I know I never told you, but remember when you told me that you loved me?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Blaise stifled a laugh and nodded.  "Yeah, but things like that are hard to forget."

"Well, I didn't say it at the time, but - I loved you, too."  Blaise's eyes widened as they met Draco's.  "I was really scared that you said it and I was trying so hard not to love you.  I never liked people getting too close and you were closer than anyone had ever been.  By admitting how I felt about you, you would be getting even closer and I didn't like that so I didn't tell you.  I'm sorry I let you believe that I didn't return your feelings."

"It's okay," he whispered.

"No it's not.  I know what it feels like to love someone and think that they don't love you.  My whole childhood and adolescence was like that.  Loving my father and thinking that he didn't love me.  I should have told you, but I didn't, and I'm sorry.  Maybe in a different time and under different circumstances we could have been together but love just isn't enough this time."

"I know.  I've accepted that.  I know this sounds corny but I just want to see you happy.  You've been depressed for so long and I just want to see you smile again."

"I'll get there one day.  Eventually.  I just need a lot of time and a lot of support."

"I'll be here."

"I know."

The door opened once more and Madam Pomfrey came bustling in the room with Harry at her heels.  "Mister Zabini," she said to him, "you and Miss Strauser are needed in class.  I believe you requested this, Mister Malfoy."  The 1977 Hogwarts yearbook fell in his lap.  "Mister Potter will be watching over you until dinner.  I suggest you both make yourselves comfortable."

She shooed Blaise out of the room leaving Draco and Harry alone together and after a half hour of silence, Draco began to talk and Harry made no efforts to make him stop.

**So there's fourteen and fifteen will probably be up next Monday unless I decide to update sooner.  Leave a review and if you wish to flame and/or wish for a personal reply and/or have a question regarding the story, feel free to email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.  I check my email every day and I always get back to those who write me.  Hope you liked the chapter.**


	15. What Almost Was

**Kristen:**  Glad you like the Draco/Harry pairing now.  They are so wonderful together and I'm very happy to see that you agree.

**Tine:**  Your reviews never cease to make me feel special.  Sometimes people talk to me like I do or have cut myself, which I never have, and it kind of intimidates me.  I'm a relatively emotionally stable person, though a lot of the emotions I did draw from a time when I was suffering from depression.  The slash is – well it's impossible to not know it's coming anymore.  

**Beautifulelf**:  Make Draco and Harry fall in love?  I think that can be arranged . . . *wicked smirk*  No, seriously, the Draco/Harry goodness is coming.

**Catdragon**:  I'm trying to keep Snape's tongue as sharp as ever.  If I fail – erm – then at least I'll have the prequel to explain it.  *mwah!!*

**To anyone who reads and/or reviews:  Thank you for taking the time to read and pay attention to my trifle (epic) of a story.****  I'm very pleased you've come this far and I hope you will stick with it to the very end.**

**DISCLAIMER:  I am not JK Rowling.  This story is based on characters of her own creation and I do not have a hand in the Harry Potter merchandise whatsoever.  If I did, I really wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

_Falling Chapter Fifteen:  What Almost Was_

Harry sighed as he furiously scribbled on his parchment and giving up, shoved it aside before closing his Transfiguration text book.  He looked up to see Draco's head buried in the covers of the purple book once again.  Harry had tried repeatedly to find out just what exactly this purple book was but every time he came close to it, Draco would snap it shut and sheepishly put it away.  Blaise knew about it and even if they weren't friends long, it hurt Harry in a way that Draco didn't trust him enough to show him it.

Exactly eleven full days had passed since Draco woke up in the hospital wing.  People had been streaming in and out, most of them being himself, Kali with and without Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Snape, and Dumbledore.  That wasn't to mention Madam Pomfrey, who was constantly downing him in liquids, and Padma Patil, who came once a day for Draco's counseling sessions.  He was still on Suicide Warning and had to have someone with him at all times except for the bathroom and showers, which pleased Harry.  During the first forty-eight hours, Draco needed someone with him even in there and he had put up quite a fight when no one else was there to assist him but Harry.

Padma seemed to be making some progress but Harry was confident that Draco's vast improvement came from the absence of the dagger, which seemed to be poisoning his mind, and the constant company that kept him alert and sane.  When Harry had first seen the dagger that Draco apparently kept with him at all times, his stomach had turned knowing that this was Draco's personal instrument of destruction.  It was probably the one thing Draco held dear and the thought revolted him to his deepest emotions.  No one should ever feel they have to look for salvation in an act so cruel.

As strange as it was for someone as proud as Draco had been, since coming to the infirmary, he seemed to be letting most of his arrogance go.  He still fretted over his father and his depression had barely even begun to ebb away if it was dissipating at all but the prospect of being so close to dying seemed to have scared him enough to get on the right track.  Harry did his best, trying to be there for Draco at all times, even when Kali or Blaise would wake him up in the middle of the night telling him that Draco was asking for him.  Sometimes he would get bitter and resentful but then he would see Draco and knowing just what he was capable of made all the anger go away.  It was replaced by concern and Harry would be right by his side.  Worst of all, Harry would stare into Draco's eyes and it would hit him.  He was falling for Draco Malfoy.

Draco was beautiful; there was never any doubt about that.  Between his wide, grey eyes and the way they had first held apprehension when looking at Harry, then grew to a state where there was trust, and the silvery blond hair that fell just over his eyes when he was concentrating, there was very little about Draco that wasn't beautiful.  On the outside he was a picture of perfection but Harry found that once you got beneath all the anger, pride, and depression, there was a beautiful person wanting to burst out.  Just by laying there in that bed, the sheer determination bursting from him in waves, he would transfix Harry and mesmerize him.  Draco was still a confused kid who didn't quite grasp on to the real world and he was lonely.  Harry tried to fix that.

"Couldn't take McGonagall's lesson anymore?" asked Draco.

"Er - no.  Transfiguration just isn't my thing.  Actually, nothing is really my thing."

"Except for Quidditch.  You're good at that."

"Better than you, anyway."

"Okay, Captain Gryffindor."

Harry smirked.  "So what about you?  Still got your nose in the mysterious purple book?"

"Yes, I do."

"You know, part of me thinks that you won't tell me what it is just because you know it drives me nuts."

"Partially.  It's payback for tormenting me all those years."

"Tormenting _you_?"

"Yes.  Tormenting me.  Do you know how many people teased me when I was turned into that ruddy ferret?"  Harry stifled a laugh.  "It's not funny.  Stop laughing."

"I'm sorry."  Harry tried to recompose himself.  "I wasn't laughing at you, exactly."

"Well I certainly wasn't laughing so you can't say you were laughing _with me."_

"No.  Of course not.  You know, Malfoy, I know it sucks that you're stuck here in the hospital wing and everything but - er - I just thought I should say that I'm kind of glad you're here."

"You're glad I tried to slice and dice myself a second time?"

"No.  I'm glad that we got the chance to be friends.  It's a whole lot nicer than dueling in the hallway and getting detention for not knowing when to be properly composed."

"I agree."

"Will it stay that way when you leave the infirmary?"

"Do you mean if we'll still be friends?"  Harry nodded.  "Of course it will.  I mean, things will be a bit strange, but this is Hogwarts.  When aren't things strange?  And it isn't like people won't be staring at me all the time, anyway.  Like I have nothing better to do than to be stared at by bloody Hufflepuffs all day long."

"So - er - when do you plan on leaving?  I mean, it's just because you get off Suicide Warning in five days and I was wondering if you were going to leave or choose to stay longer."

"I've been thinking about it, but. . ."

A soft knock interrupted and Blaise entered the room.

"Hey, Harry.  Draco."

"Hey, Blaise," they chorused.

"D'you mind if I talk to Draco?"

"Course not," he said before turning back to Draco.  "We'll talk later."  Draco nodded.  "See you."  Harry reluctantly grabbed his Transfiguration book, parchment, and his quill before drudging out of the room.

"So," said Draco.  "What's up?"

"Just coming to see how you are.  You get out in five days."

"I know.  Harry and I were just talking about that."

"D'you reckon you're going to leave or are you going to choose to stay?"

Draco shrugged.  "What?  Are you and Harry on the same wavelength?"  Blaise grinned and also shrugged.  "I don't know yet.  The last thing I want is to stay with that Pomfrey bitch but I think that'll be what's best for me to do."

"That's cool.  Whatever you think is best for you.  For what it's worth, I think you've come a long way already.  Just by being here, you know?  I respect you for doing that.  At least you aren't beating yourself up because you're hiding behind your pride anymore."

"There's no use," answered Draco, rather melancholy as he frayed the corner of his bed sheets.  "I lost my pride and dignity when I looked into that mirror and saw my bloodied self looking back at me.  It was like seeing what everyone else would see if I died and it scared me.  If I want to live . . . well, I certainly can't go about being pretentious, now can I?  Padma's been great and Harry. . ." his voice trailed off here as he avoided Blaise's eyes, a twinkle much like Dumbledore's in them at the mention of Harry's name.  Apparently it hadn't gone unnoticed that he was spending almost all of his time with either Padma or Harry.  "Harry's been beyond wonderful.  But - you know. . ."  A sheepish smile came over Draco's face but he still refused to look up at Blaise.

"Yeah."  His voice contained mirth and Draco finally looked up to see a knowing smirk on Blaise's face.  "I bet Harry is beyond wonderful."

"Shut up, Blaise.  Don't even look at me like that.  I know what you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything."

"You are, too."

"I think you think I'm thinking about it because it's what you're thinking about."

"I am not."

"Okay," he said but Draco noticed that Blaise was still smirking.  "But still, you had to move on from me sometime.  Harry is bisexual and he'd be crazy not to be attracted to you."

"Well thank you for the compliment but no, Blaise.  No.  I do not think of Potter like that.  Get it out of your head."

"Back to Potter, is it?"

"Blaise."

"Fine.  Okay.  It's out.  So . . . what were you two up to before I came in?"

"Nothing that you think from the way you're wriggling those foul little eyebrows of yours at me.  Potter was doing homework and I was looking at this."  Rather reluctantly, he handed Blaise the yearbook.

"Hogwarts yearbook?  1977?"

"It was my father's graduation year.  In fact," he drawled as a small, wicked smirk came over his face, "it was the same year Kailah's mum graduated, too.  She was gorgeous."

"If I promise to bring it back, do you think I could let Kali see it?  I mean, she never knew her mum and I bet she'd be wicked glad to see this."  Draco shrugged and nodded.  "Thanks.  Hey . . . do you think Kali's dad would be in here?  I mean, we all hear so much about him but no one really knows who he is."

Draco shrugged again and smirked.  "Maybe.  They were in the same year, weren't they?"

"Yeah.  So he'll probably be in here.  Excellent.  Well, I'll be going then.  I'll send Harry back in."

"Okay," said Draco, still smirking.  "See you later."

"Bye."  Blaise disappeared through the door and Harry emerged in less than five seconds.

"And what are you smirking about?" teased Harry as he threw his Transfiguration work on the table, forgetting it as he brought a chair over to sit next to Draco's bed.

"Nothing."

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know.  You weren't getting along so well with Blaise before and you're always in a foul mood when Padma leaves you."

"She pries into my business and when I tell her to sod off and that I don't want to talk about it, she yells at me and tells me that I have to do it anyway."

"She doesn't yell, she's stern.  Besides, Padma's your counselor, and as your counselor, that's kind of what she's there for."

"I know."  Draco let out a long, audible sigh before sitting back in bed.  "It's just, I try to forget about how awful I felt.  Padma keeps telling me that I can't repress my feelings.  She reminds me constantly and it's not like I don't appreciate it, I just would rather have a friend to talk to."

"I'm here."

"I know."  Draco gave Harry a soft smile.

"It's okay for you to open up to someone.  I know you're scared of letting someone get close because of your father . . . I never knew my father so I can't say which is worse."

"Maybe they're just as bad.  Two evils."

"Maybe."

"Let's not talk about this today."

Harry pressed his lips into a light line and nodded.  "Maybe later."

"Maybe.  Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're letting me."

"Oh.  Er - sorry about that.  Guess I've been a real prat over the years."

"You were just arrogant and immature.  So. . .are you planning on staying here after your Suicide Warning is over?"

Draco sighed.  "Back to that, are we?"

"I'm curious."

"I think I'm going to.  The hospital wing is not my first choice but I don't trust myself just yet.  I'm not ready to face the Slytherin common room and my dorm . . . my bed.  Not after what I went through there.  I don't even know if I'm really a Slytherin anymore.  I don't feel like I fit in.  Hell, I don't know what I am at all anymore."

Hanging his head, Harry stared at Draco through the pieces of black hair that had fallen into view.  "That must be scary," he said rather softly.

"It is."  Draco paused, playing with the cuff of his sleeve with his newly healed left hand.  "You don't think there's any chance of getting resorted, do you?"  Harry gaped but quickly shut his mouth as not wanting to be rude.  "I mean, if I still am a Slytherin, wouldn't the Sorting Hat just put me right back there and have that be that."

"But the hat barely touched your head before it put you in Slytherin!  I thought you were proud to be a Slytherin!"

"People change," he said sadly.  "Look at me.  Look at Ron."

"True.  I must admit, I was shocked that you didn't let your pride get in the way."

"Both you and Blaise.  Was I really that proud?"

"Well-"

"You needn't answer that."

"No, but really.  Last year . . . something changed in you.  It was like you somehow - shifted.  And then when you moved in here last week, it was like you grew up.  Something that just wasn't there before shone through."

By the end of Harry's words, Draco had turned a light shade of pink.  "Er - thanks.  I appreciate you being here for me.  I guess you just are one of those disgustingly good guys.  Lends a helping hand even to the lowliest of life forms.  Malfoys, namely."

"Don't be like that.  You're . . . you're so much more than that.  You're . . . wow, Draco."

"I'm wow?  Are you sure we're talking about the same Draco Malfoy?"

Harry feigned surprise.  "Wow, Malfoy you have changed.  Any other time you'd have gotten that smug grin on your face and been a total git about it."  Draco shrugged.

"I told you I don't know who I am anymore.  I've been so busy living up to other expectations that I lost sight of my own."

"I know.  Sort of.  So, are you planning on going to the Halloween Ball?"

"Can't.  It's in three days and I'm still on Suicide Warning."

"Isn't your mum coming?"  Draco nodded.  "Do you want to go?"

"Of course I do.  All my friends are going to be there.  You.  Blaise.  Kailah."

"Well I'm sure Dumbledore would let you go.  I mean, you'd have plenty of people by your side and you need to get back out to the school sometime.  With the chaos from the Ball, you aren't as likely to get noticed.  Well, you will, but it won't be a massive swarming.  There will be other things on people's minds."

"How long have you been thinking of this?"

Harry blushed and Draco grinned at causing this emotion in perfect Potter, Mister Boy-Who-Lived.  "Am I really that bad?"

"Eh."  Giving a quick shrug, Draco smiled.  "I'd really love that.  Maybe I should say something to the headmaster."

"I'll go for you if you want me to.  I'd love to have you there."

"Harry . . . I can't help but ask.  Why?  You don't even like me that much."

"Sure I do.  We're friends."

"You know what I mean.  You don't have to be so nice to me just because I tried to kill myself."

"That isn't why I'm being nice to you.  I already told you.  I'm being nice to you because you're letting me be.  I want to be nice to you."  Harry moved from the chair to sit down on the side of Draco's bed letting his fingers brush Draco's wrist.  "It's weird.  For once it's not me in the hospital bed."  Draco gave a short laugh but his eyes immediately darted back to Harry's fingers lying so delicately next to his pale wrist.  "Draco, I meant what I said.  You've really grown up.  You don't give yourself the credit you deserve."

"Harry, I. . ."

"Don't protest."  Once again, Harry's fingers shifted and Draco found himself responding.  They briefly brushed past each other before the contact occurred again, this time lasting a bit longer when finally their fingers locked.  For a moment, both sets of eyes fell down on their clasped hands, staring at the way their fingers had twined with each other's but neither dared to move them.  "I know you're going through a hard time," Harry almost whispered.  "You aren't the only one who feels lost.  Sometimes I get so sick of people expecting something out of me just because I'm their golden boy so I try to be someone else.  I'm not sure which traits are mine and which I fabricated to surprise people.  Sometimes, most of the time, actually, I feel so lost."

"Me too," Draco whispered, voice just as soft.  Moving his eyes away from their clasped hands, Draco looked up to find Harry's green eyes intensely staring into his own.  Both seemed surprise by the contact but neither could look away as they continued gazing.  It was the slightest of moments as both heads tilted, inclined to one another.  Draco's lips were slightly parted and he could feel Harry's breath ghosting over and prickling the flesh at his mouth.  Harry moved a little farther forward, their noses just barely touching when Draco whispered, "Wait.  Don't."

The heat was lost as Harry yanked back from him taking his lips and his hand along with him.  Draco wiggled his fingers missing the curves of Harry's hand and they way they had so perfectly fit tight and snug into each other.

"I'm sorry," stammered Harry.  "I know you aren't like that.  Really, I don't know what I was thinking.  I mean, especially after that scene with Blaise a few weeks back.  You're vulnerable and I shouldn't have taken advantage of that."

"No. . .I'm not _homophobic_.  I was just mad at him.  Sorry."

"Don't apologize.  I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when you were in a weak position."

"I wasn't in a weak position."

"Well you still shouldn't apologize.  I just . . . you know I'm bisexual and I'm attracted to you.  I know you aren't.  I - eh - hope that we can still be friends.  I don't want to weird you out or anything."

"It's okay."

One quick knock came from the door and both Harry and Draco jumped to see Padma sticking her head in through a crack.

"Hey, Harry," she called.

"Hey."  His voice was weak as she came in and took his chair by the bed now that he wasn't occupying it.

"How are you doing today, Draco?"

How was he doing?  He almost kissed Potter, that's how he was doing.

"Better than yesterday."

"I was just leaving," said Harry.  "I'll let you two get on with your business."

"Nice to see you, Harry," she said.  "Say hello to Ron for me."

"I will.  See you later."

"Bye."  Harry disappeared through the door.  "I'm glad today's better than yesterday.  You had a good day yesterday."  Draco nodded.  "So?  Was there anything specific you and Harry were talking about?"  Draco went a slight tinge of pink.  "Draco. . ."

"Not really.  Just. . .stuff.  Blaise came by.  I lent him the yearbook so that Kali could see her mum."

"That was nice of you."

Draco grimaced at her statement.  "Evil word.  Am I actually becoming nice?"

"I think you were always nice, just only to people you wanted to be nice to.  You were so arrogant and immature."

"I know."

"I know you know.  Your adjectives, not mine."  Draco nodded.  "Anything new?"

_Potter almost kissed me._

"Well, I thought about what you said and I decided to stay here when my probation is over."

"That's great!"  She gave him a quick hug.  "I'm so proud of you."

"I was wondering . . . I said something to Harry . . . d'you reckon I could ever convince Dumbledore to let me get resorted?"

Padma seemed to be in shock as she stared down at him.  "You - don't want to be a Slytherin anymore?"

"Just a thought to ponder.  I just don't feel like I fit in there anymore and going back would just be too much.  It's obviously doing me no good being in Slytherin.  I would always remember what I went through in there."

"You could ask.  It wouldn't hurt."

"Harry wants me to go to the Halloween Ball."

"Draco, I think that's a wonderful idea.  With everyone's parents and your mum coming, it would be the perfect opportunity to be seen again.  Do you want to go?"

"Sure.  Yeah.  I guess it's just something else I'll need to talk to Dumbledore about.  Padma - er - if you don't mind, I know you can't leave but if you could just give me some time to myself to think today, I would really appreciate it."

"Oh!  Yeah!  Sure.  Go ahead.  You seem to have a lot on your mind.  I'm just going to work on my Arithmancy and if you need me or want to talk, just say something and I'll be ready."

"Okay."  Draco watched as she unpacked her bag at the table Harry's things were still shoved on.  He dropped back into his pillow and staring at the ceiling, thought about Harry.  His mind wandered from Harry's wild reputation to the Harry he had grown over the past two weeks to know.  He thought of every word that came out of Harry's mouth before Padma interrupted.  He though of Harry's breath smelling so sweet as it ghosted over his lips and he moistened them with his tongue.  Bloody hell, he had fallen for Potter.

~*~

Blaise settled back into one of the high back chairs around the fire in the Slytherin common room and opened up the yearbook.  Figuring he would show the book to Kali at dinner, Blaise wanted to get a look through it first and he immediately turned to the index.  If memory served, and he was rather certain that it did, he looked up Kali's mum, Drusilla, and was pleased to find upon turning to page sixteen that she was, indeed, a Gryffindor.

_So that's Drusilla Strauser,_ he thought as he looked at the headshot.  Her long golden waves curled around her face framing it with a sort of sweet perfection.  All Kali claimed she got from her mother was her surname and her eyes and checking this over, Kali couldn't have said truer words.  She was rather pretty and the girl in the headshot kept fixing her hair and grinning up at Blaise.

Running over the list of activities and achievements, he began to check out the pictures featured on the pages.  One of these guys, a Slytherin, should be Kali's father.  She did say that they had been together at Hogwarts and being the seventh year book, her boyfriend should be Kali's father.

The first picture was one of Drusilla, Lily Evans, and Elizabeth Fielding sitting in the Gryffindor common room and studying for their N.E.W.T.s, according to the caption.  All three were smiling at the camera but would occasionally turn back to their books to flip through frantically.  Blaise couldn't help but think that in a few years only Elizabeth would still be alive.

Next to the picture of the girls studying was Drusilla with Sirius Black and James Potter, all three clutching their broomsticks and waving at the camera.  All three had been on the Quidditch team, the Chasers, and Sirius kept tossing the Quaffle back and forth between his friends in the picture.

Dropping below, Blaise almost bit through his lip upon seeing Drusilla in the library with Lucius Malfoy, Snape, Lily, Elizabeth, and Lupin.  Lily, Elizabeth, and Lupin were looking at Lucius with a great sense of distrust and from the death glares Lucius was sending back at them, it seemed the feeling was mutual.  Drusilla and Snape didn't seem to notice this animosity.  She was settled snug under his arm, her head resting on his chest as they seemed to be having a conversation over whatever it was that they were studying for.  Blaise blinked, closed his eyes for a minute and reopened them, but it was still there.  It had to be a mistake.

From a picture on the opposite side of the page, he had been wrong.  It wasn't a mistake.  The caption read: _Sirius Black, Silver Marcositi, James Potter, Lily Evans, Drusilla Strauser and Severus Snape at the Graduation Ball.  Above the writing were the six people listed, apparently three couples, all spruced up in dress robes.  Snape's arm was protectively wrapped around Drusilla and his fingers were running through her curls.  She heeded no attention to the camera as she was staring up at him, chatting away.  Possibly the most frightening thing of all was that he was smiling down at her, looking amused as she gabbed away._

Blaise snapped the book shut and left the Slytherin common room in search of Kali.  She had some things that needed explaining.  As he stalked the halls, he ran over possible things to say to her but nothing really felt right.  He figured he'd just play it by ear when he found her.  These days the best option seemed the library but when he dashed in, he was met by a rather irritated Madam Pince and from the looks of it, a rather frustrated Hermione.

"Er - Hermione?" he said as he approached her table.

"Oh, hello, Blaise.  I was just going over my Potions essay one last time.  Can I help you?"

"Have you seen Kali?"

"Not since she went off with Ron to Divination after lunch.  Something wrong?"

"Well," he shifted, wondering if he should really tell her this but Hermione was Kali's friend and deserved to know.  "Not really wrong, it's just . . . well, Miss Strauser has some explaining to do."  With that he slammed the book down displaying Drusilla's pages for Hermione to see.

"Is this Kali's mom?"

Blaise nodded.  "Oh yeah.  Take a closer look."

Hermione scanned the pages and Blaise smirked when her jaw dropped.

"But . . . but that would mean that Professor Snape is Kali's father!"

"Exactly," said Blaise dropping in a seat across from her.  "Draco gave me the book.  I bet he's known for awhile."

"Well," she said matter of factly as if she were in class, "it would explain a lot.  Like why she disappears in the morning before breakfast and in the evenings after dinner."

"Yeah!  I've seen her in the dungeons.  Probably going to visit him."

"And he _is_ easier on her in class than the other students.  Remember the Blessure Fatale incident?  She didn't even get detention."

"And they're always bickering in class," reminded Blaise.  "I mean, even Pansy noticed their closeness only she wrote it off as if they were shagging."

Both took on looks of disgust.

"No wonder Kali laughed," said Hermione.

"And said it was the grossest thing she'd ever heard."

"And when Draco came to her for help, she took him to see Professor Snape."

"Oh," said Blaise.

"What is it?"

"I just thought . . . Ron."

"What about Ron?"

"How about that Ron is Kali's boyfriend?  First of all, I bet Snape hates that."  Hermione smirked at this, apparently trying to suppress laughs.  "I mean, it could be worse.  It could have been Harry.  But still. . ."

"Ron!  He doesn't know!"

"And we had better not tell him," said Blaise.  "Kali should have told us but I bet she was going to after Halloween.  Remember?  Ron's meeting her father at the Ball.  She probably wanted to tell Ron first."

"Well it's really no wonder Kali didn't tell us with the way Harry and Ron go on about how awful Professor Snape is."

"You see!  It all makes perfect sense."

Hermione nodded.  "So that must be where she spent the night."

"What?"

"One night Ron, Harry, Kali, and I snuck out of the common room and we ran into Snape in the halls.  We would have been alright under the invisibility cloak but Harry tripped and we all fell all over the place.  Snape called Kali back to come with him.  She said he lectured her and she fell asleep in his office but I bet she just spent the night.  I mean, what's the big deal when the man gave her life?"

"And it's no wonder she's always defending him.  Remember?  She's always saying that she doesn't understand why you all hate him so much."  Blaise paused.  "Does that mean Snape teases her about her Hufflepuff tendencies?"

"It would!  He kept telling her she should have been a Hufflepuff in our very first Potions class."

"That's right.  Well, I reckon we go find Kali."

Hermione nodded and they packed up their things, book tucked securely under Blaise's arm as they left the library.  Dinner was almost upon them and they decided to go straight to the dining hall rather than find Kali in the school.  When she entered with Ron, Hermione scooted up to them, asked if she and Blaise could borrow Kali, and Ron, clueless, shrugged, nodding while Blaise and Hermione ushered her out.

"What is it?" asked Kali once they got into an old, empty classroom.

"This," said Blaise, shoving the book at her.

"What is this?" she squealed with delight.  "Where did you get this?"

"Draco took it out of the library because it's the same graduation year as his father."  Kali nodded.  "You know?"

"Of course I know.  What's the big deal?"

"Your mother's boyfriend," said Hermione.  Kali quickly scanned the pages and felt tears prick in her eyes as they landed on one at the top corner of the second page.  According to the credits, the picture had been taken by Harry's mother.  Drusilla and Snape were sitting in a back corner of the library cuddled together.  Asleep, Drusilla's head lay gently against Snape's chest and her breath was soft as he stared down at her, running his fingers through her hair, over her cheeks.  Kali swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I've never . . . really _seen_ photos of them together," she whispered.  "I mean, I have, but not like this."

"Is Professor Snape really your father?" asked Hermione.  Kali looked up at her friends and nodded.

"Yeah.  You aren't going to disown me forever, are you?  I know practically everyone hates him."

"Of course we aren't going to disown you," Hermione practically shouted as if it was silly she even considered the notion.  Blaise followed suit.

"How could you even think that?  We're your friends."

"Thanks," she said.  "Just, please don't tell Harry or Ron yet.  I'd like to do that on my own."

"Halloween, right?" said Blaise.  Kali nodded.  "I think we'll be able to hold it in until then."

"I certainly hope so.  Draco's been keeping it secret since the second week of school."

"Since the second week?" asked Blaise.  Kali nodded.

"He figured it out right away but it helps that we're cousins."

"Cousins?" asked Hermione.  "You're related to both Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy?"

"I feel like I keep good company," she said, grinning.  "Lucius and Daddy are cousins so yes, Draco and I are related."

"It's so strange to hear someone call Snape 'Daddy,'" said Blaise.

"Speaking of," muttered Hermione and Kali turned around to see Snape heading their way from the dungeons, probably going to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Miss Strauser," he acknowledged.  Kali smirked at Hermione and Blaise.

"Daddy."

Snape stalled, staring at her.  His gaze flickered between Blaise, Hermione, and back to Kali.

"Excuse me?"

"They know," she answered.

"Know?"

"That you're my daddy.  Honestly, sometimes you can be really rather slow."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Kali put on a fake laugh.  "Funny.  Yeah.  That was wonderful."

"Kailah."

"Daddy."

"I hate it when you do that."

"I know."

"So . . . what made you decide to tell them?"

"They figured it out on their own."  She handed him the book still open to Drusilla's pages.  His eyes flickered down to them, closing for a brief, pained moment, and his jaw slightly trembled as he handed it back to Kali.

"It is best not to dwell in the past."

"You do it all the time," she pointed out before taking on an impersonation of Snape's voice.  "Miss Strauser, what in the name of Merlin did you do to that Polyjuice Potion?  I hope this is not a repeat of your Blessure Fatale experiment.  Miss Strauser, ten points from Gryffindor.  No, Draco, it's okay.  The Blessure Fatale is lime green, not royal blue.  Kailah didn't make it.  Miss Strauser, Miss Strauser, Miss Strauser!"

"I get the point," he drawled rather coolly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  "Are you going to be like this when Mister Weasley is informed?"

"Honestly, his name is _Ron_ and probably."

"I think I liked it better when you weren't telling anyone."

"Why?  Because I was quiet?"  Snape cocked an eyebrow.

"Kailah, it has been my personal experience that you have never been quiet."

"Okay, I was quieter."

"You're getting warmer."

"I was a pest but less pesty than I am now."

"You've hit the nail on the head.  Pest, indeed."

"Love you, too."

"Shouldn't you be eating?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Kailah, I was on my way to eat when you so rudely interrupted me."

"It was rude."

"Very."

"Then you're just going to have to teach me proper manners.  You see what happens when you ship your children overseas and force them to play nice with stupid Servius Atwater?"

"That stupid Servius Atwater is your cousin."

"So is Draco Malfoy but you don't see me doing a song and dance about that."

"Kailah."

"I know, I know.  Go to dinner or I'm taking five points from Gryffindor, Miss Strauser.  You're just like a Hufflepuff, Miss Strauser.  What color is your potion, Miss Strauser?"

"Go to dinner, Kailah, before I carry you there myself."

"You wouldn't."

Snape didn't answer but instead, arched one solitary eyebrow.

"Let's go to dinner," she said, grabbing both Blaise and Hermione by the wrists.  "Ron's waiting for us, after all."

"Mister Weasley?" spit out Snape in disdain.

"Yes, Daddy.  He is my boyfriend and you had better be nice at the ball or all hell is going to break loose.  I'm going to be one very unhappy Gryffindor.  Gryffindor, and _not_ Hufflepuff."

"Whatever you say," he replied, snickering as he watched Kali rush away, dragging Blaise and Hermione down the hall.

**I have no comments.  If you have a comment, leave a review or email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**

**I've se up a separate account for when the story is updated.  If you want to be informed of when this story is updated, email me at angeldlsm01@hotmail.com, though it typically happens every Monday.**

**As promised, Draco/Harry goodness clearly coming.  I may be setting up a website soon to archive my fiction.  I'll let you all know when it's up.  And just a reminder, for those who are interested, this story is going to have a prequel to it once this epic is finished.  I really need to get a life.**

**So maybe I did have a comment or two.**


	16. Obtaining Perfection

**Tsuyuno**:  Ah, yes, poor Ron Weasley.  Don't you just want to give the poor boy a hug?  Ah, well.

**Makalaseri**:  This review was truly inspiring.  Thank you so much.  I appreciated every single word you wrote in it and I don't think I deserve it in the least but it doesn't mean I didn't love it.  Never fear, for I am working on an original novel, though I have yet to start writing it because so much planning is going into it.  There are even wizards in my story, too, though they aren't the central story.  Yay!

**Arwen**** Undomiel:  Funner is a word if you want it to be.**

**Tine**:  You always write me long, fleshy reviews and I treasure them.  I know what you mean about getting into funks.  I have them too.  I start reading a story and I get two chapters (skimming) through them before I have to click off the story whether it's good or not.  My attention span just won't work.  I don't know what a Mary Sue is like and I strongly feared she was going to become Mary Sue as I also feel for her mother, Drusilla, in the prequel, but hopefully I'm just being paranoid.  As for the humor, well, I don't think I'm able to write anything that isn't funny.  My entire life is like that.  I once had a fight with a friend and he ended up making up with me because I was so funny when I was mad that he couldn't be angry anymore.  *bites lip*  Apparently, I look like a small child throwing a temper tantrum.  *shrug*

**Tarin**** Norwince:  I tried to email you but the message came back.  For the art, I'd like that but I'd like to see a sample of your work first.  Could you email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com?  Thanks.**

**Anyone else who read and/or reviewed, thank you for taking the time and on with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:  After writing a thousand of these, it's really getting old.  There are a few things I do own in this story and Harry and Draco are not two of them.  I own Kali.  And this plot.  I know, I know.  It's sad, but it's true.  Servius and Serena are mine, too.  I am not J.K. Rowling.  If I were, I wouldn't be ravenous to know who dies in the fifth book.  She is a goddess and I am merely borrowing her characters for my own selfish. **

_Falling Chapter Sixteen:  Obtaining Perfection_

The few days between Blaise's discovery and Halloween passed without many significant events other than Hermione almost spilling the secret about Snape when Ron brought up his fears over meeting Kali's dad.  Harry had gone to Professor Dumbledore the same day as when they almost kissed and the headmaster thought it was a wonderful idea for Draco to get back out with the school.  Since then, the almost kiss was on Harry's mind constantly and he was more than looking forward to the Ball when he could see Sirius again and maybe bring it up with him.

Kali, Blaise, and Hermione walked out of Potions class only a few hours before the Ball on Halloween.  Ron had gone ahead to the hospital wing where Harry was watching over Draco so that Harry could leave and get dressed.

"It's so strange sitting in class with you and _knowing," said Hermione.  "If only Pansy knew how far off she really was when saying that you and Professor Snape are intimate."_

"It's gross, isn't it?" said Kali.  Hermione nodded.

"Yes, it really is."

As they headed for the staircase up and out of the dungeons, a figure of a boy appeared at the top and Kali stopped in her tracks.  He had dark brown hair, almost black, and brown eyes.  His robes were black but they didn't look like anything the other Hogwarts students wore.  Catching sight of them, he grinned and descended the staircase, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hi," he said to them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Halloween Ball.  Mom wanted to come.  Says she hasn't seen the place in ages.  She's seeing the headmaster right now so she sent me down here in the meantime."

"Well. . ." said Kali in a calculated manner, "it's great to see you."

"You lie, but I'm glad to see you."  He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, which she returned.

"Oh. . ." said Kali, "guys, this is my cousin, Servius.  He's Aunt Serena's kid.  You know, the ones I lived with in America.  Servius, these are my friends, Blaise and Hermione."

His gaze drifted from first Blaise and then to Hermione.  Rolling his eyes up and down, Servius took in Hermione from head to toe and broke out into a smirk.  "Hello there, Hermione."  Kali rolled her eyes.  "Has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you are?"

Hermione dropped the large stack of books she had been holding and Servius bent down to help her pick them up.

"Stop hitting on my friend, Servius."

"Oh, Kailah, dear, I wasn't hitting on your friend.  Unless, of course, she wants me to."  Servius gave her a wink and Hermione gaped, speechless.  "So . . . where's Uncle Sev?"

"Er - I can take you there once Aunt Serena comes.  We should wait for her, right?"

Servius shrugged.  "I guess.  I heard you're a Gryffindor."  Kali nodded.  "Better that than a Hufflepuff, right?"

"Much better."

"So how's school here?"

"It's good.  I'm nervous about the Ball tonight."

"Oh yeah," Servius said before breaking out into laughter.  "Uncle Sev wrote us and told us that you've got a boyfriend and he has to meet him tonight.  Your poor boyfriend.  Having to deal with Uncle Sev and actually being desperate enough to date you."

Kali rolled her eyes.  "That's enough out of you, Servius Atwater."

"Your friends know, right?"  Blaise and Hermione, still gaping, nodded.  "Oh, good.  I didn't want to pop any bubbles or anything."

"No bubbles.  My boyfriend's name is Ron and you don't understand about not telling him yet.  He's going to be horrified at the thought that my father is the mean old Potions professor.  I just hope he doesn't break up with me."

"Oh, he won't," said Hermione.  "Ron adores you.  It won't matter that Professor Snape is your father, it will just make him rather uncomfortable for awhile."

"What's it like having Uncle Sev for a professor?" asked Servius, still amused by some matter.

"He's . . . _mean_.  He _yells_ at me.  My potion wasn't the same color as everyone else's and he took points _away_ and made me come back to make it right.  He keeps saying that he doesn't understand how his own offspring can be so appalled by Potions."

"You've actually made a right potion?  Wow.  It . . . all the class is supposed to have the same color?"  Kali nodded, shrugging.  "How can he expect you to like Potions after you had Mister Wagner, anyway?  That guy is so old, he's like a thousand."

"Who is like a thousand?" asked a short and slender woman coming up from behind Servius.  "Hello, Kailah, darling, you look simply divine."

"Hello, Aunt Serena."  They hugged and Serena gave her a pat on the head when pulling back.  "Servius said you came for the Halloween Ball."

"Well family is invited, aren't they?  Besides, I haven't seen the school in a very long time, I haven't seen you in a long time, and it's always fun to torment Severus.  You cousin is here at his own personal request.  A lot of rubbish about missing you and wanting to see where you go to school.  Honestly, I think he's just trying to get transferred."

"Transferred?"

"I hate Mister Wagner," explained Servius.  Shrugging, Kali nodded.

"Servius has been going on about it for some while.  Now, Kailah, Severus wrote us and told us you were made a Gryffindor.  Something about the Sorting Hat making a terrible mistake and I believe he mentioned Hufflepuffs, but Severus is never to be taken too seriously so I dismissed it.  Drusilla would have been proud."

A soft shade of red rose into her cheeks as she grinned.  "Thanks."

"Severus also mentioned a boyfriend.  He said that he's appalled by your choice in men but if you had to pick someone, he was glad you picked who you did.  Something about your taste improving and that he was no Bryce Light, which, I must say, I was glad to hear."

"Me too," muttered Servius.  "I hate that guy so much.  I hate him with enough fire to fuel a thousand suns."

"His name is Ron Weasley," said Kali.

"Weasley?" asked Serena, looking somewhat terrified.  "His father's name isn't Dane, is it?"

Exchanging confused looks with Hermione and Blaise, Kali said, "No."

"Good," she said, breathing a sigh of relief.  "Who are your friends?"

"Aunt Serena, this is Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini.  Blaise is a Slytherin and Hermione is in Gryffindor with me."

"It's nice to meet you," said Serena.  Kali's very quiet friends nodded and shook hands with Serena.

"I just shook Snape's sister's hand," Blaise muttered under his breath so only Hermione and Kali could hear.  The girls tried not to laugh at his tone.

"Now, you said Weasley?" started Serena but Servius was already on it.

"One of those poor red-haired Weasleys that Uncle Sev keeps complaining about when he would come to visit in the summer?  You know, the ones with thousands of children and not nearly enough money to support them all?  Also incompetent in the classroom?"

"Servius," scolded Serena, "stop that or you'll be going to school in a dress for the next two weeks."

"Speaking of which," said Kali, "get a girlfriend yet or do they still think you're gay?"

"Shut up."

Kali smirked.

"To put it in a more civilized manner," Serena glared at Servius, "Weasley as in Arthur Weasley's son?"  Kali nodded.  "The youngest boy?"  Kali nodded again and Serena grinned wickedly in a way that only Snapes ever really master.  "I bet Sev absolutely loves that.  He at least said he can trust Ron, which is more than we can all say for Mister Light."

"What happened with this Light kid?" asked Blaise.

"Smoked large amounts of weed and had a lot of sex.  Daddy wasn't happy when he was looking to occupy my bed.  I thought he wouldn't really be like that but, you know, everyone has to be wrong eventually and that was my time.  Bryce just wasn't for me."

"But Kailah never listened when Uncle Sev told her that."

"Daddy tells me that every boy is wrong for me."

"Sev's just being protective," said Serena.  "I mean, look at how he gets over his belongings when he'd visit us in the summer, and you aren't just an old cloak.  If I had a Sickle for every time Sev yelled at me for mistreating one of his things then I'd be rich enough to treat this entire school to ice cream.  Speaking of that slimy, greasy brother of mine, lead me to the Potions classroom, Kailah, darling."

"Sure," she said, shrugging, and then looking to Blaise and Hermione.  "D'you want to come or do you have somewhere to be?"

"I'll come," offered Blaise and Hermione nodded, her eyes fixed on a smirking Servius.  "It'll be nice to kill some time before the Halloween Ball."

They headed off down the corridors and Serena recounted some of her fonder memories of Hogwarts to them ("That's where Sirius Black broke Sev's nose!") on the way.  Even the Bloody Baron, passing them on his way to somewhere or another, paused to say hello to Serena.  Every little astonishment registered from Servius as they walked ("Chivington isn't like this.  I want to go to school _here.") and part of Kali was getting fearful that Servius may permanently end up at her school.  She went into silent prayer._

"Uncle Sev!" exclaimed Servius as they walked into the empty Potions classroom.  Snape was sitting at one of the desks working on second year essays and looking rather irritated.  At the sound of his nephew's voice, his face went pale and he looked up to see them gathering in the doorway.

"Don't call me that and what are you doing here?"

"We were invited for the Halloween Ball," said Serena.  "Besides, I missed Kailah and, of course, the bestest big brother in the entire world."

"Oh, yes, and I missed you, too," he drawled in a rather unpleasant voice.  Serena scowled at him.  "Must you be here?"

Servius wandered away from the small contingent and began to investigate the many wonders of Snape's classroom.  Hermione and Blaise hung back toward the doorway as Serena crossed and began to bother her brother with alludes to transferring Servius.  All Snape had done was told her in a horrified gasp that two Snapes were too many for the school and Serena rebutted, saying that they had both been there at the same time before.  This was immediately followed by a newfound sympathy for the professors they had as young students until Serena started to dote on the wonder that was Sirius Black ("I knew he was far too gorgeous to be guilty!") and Snape scowled at her.

"Er-" said Kali, "we really should be getting back to our dormitories so that we can change and all."

"Fine, Kailah," said Snape, his voice silky and bitter.  "Leave me alone with this lot."

"I can't believe you have real Potion ingredients!" exclaimed Servius.  All eyes turned to him causing a red blush to seep into his cheeks.  "Well . . . Mister Wagner wasn't like that.  He was like a thousand-"

"He's sixty-eight," corrected Serena.

"Yeah.  Like a thousand, and he has this old Potions textbook that's splattered so badly you can't even read the ingredient list anymore.  All of our Potions are never the same color.  Mine will be orange and the guy beside me will have a yellow one and the girl in front of me has pink.  Then Mister Wagner will have turquoise or something ridiculous like that."

"I'm going to go," said Kali, eyes still nervously fixated on Servius and she made a mad dash to get out of the classroom, dragging Hermione and Blaise along with her.  Blaise departed from them almost immediately to go to Slytherin and Kali spent the entire trek to the seventh floor with Hermione, answering questions about what Servius was like and interjecting every so often with questions about the 'ancient' Mister Wagner.

~*~

"Verrrrrrrrrry nice," said the pocket mirror Draco was checking out his hair in.

"Even your mirror feeds your ego," said Ron, leaning back in his chair and watching Draco adjust the one hair he insisted wouldn't fit in with the others.  "Malfoy, it looks fine.  Even if there was one hair out of place, it's just one hair.  No one will be able to tell the difference anyway.  Just leave it alone."

"I have to look perfect, Weasley.  Something you obviously know nothing about."

Ron rolled his eyes and rubbed the bottom of his dirty soles over Draco's pillow.

"What did you just do to my bed?"

"Nothing."  Giving him an innocent smile, Ron started to whistle.  "I don't get it.  What are you so worried about?  People are going to be too busy to notice you there and anyone who does notice you is going to have other distractions."

"I just need to look perfect."

"For who?"

_Harry._

"For everyone, okay?  I've been through hell for the second time and I'm only on my way back.  The least I can do is look somewhat composed even if I'm all scar tissue underneath."

"Are you _really_ that nervous?"

Draco paused.  He was really that nervous and not just for the reasons he was giving Ron.  Not only was his mother going to be there but very little was on his mind the past few days but Lucius and the kiss that almost was with Harry.  Tonight he had to look perfect and not just to put on a facade for the school so as not to fuel the flames but also for Harry.  Draco always knew Harry was bisexual but it was a different sort of knowing when it was just a random fact with no significance.  Before there was never anything about it that had to do with Draco, but now Harry admittedly was attracted to him and Draco knew he was screwed.  He had fallen right back for Harry.

"Yes," Draco said, weak.  "I am _really that nervous."_

"Join my club.  I have to meet Kali's father tonight.  Kali's going to meet my mum.  I need to make a good impression and I want my mum to love her."

"You and Kailah really have something special going on, don't you?"

Blushing, Ron turned away from Draco.  "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with _you_."

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

"You call her Kailah.  Why do you do that?"

"Er - I don't know.  She doesn't seem to mind."

"No . . . There is something going special going on with me and Kali.  Yeah.  At least I hope so."

"She really cares for you, too, Weasley.  Can't imagine why. . ."

"Thanks, Malfoy," Ron sneered.

"Don't worry about meeting her father.  I'm sure he'll be . . . er - civil to you."

Sighing, Ron sunk further back into his chair and watched Draco once again try to fix the solitary hair that bothered him so much.  Without a knock, the door to the hospital wing swung open and Harry sauntered in wearing his new green dress robes.  Catching sight of Draco primping in the mirror, he cocked an eyebrow and smiled as Draco cursed under his breath.

"Having problems obtaining perfection?" teased Harry.  Draco dropped the mirror causing it to split in several places.  "Sorry.  Didn't mean to scare you."  Harry sighed.  Ever since admitting that he was attracted to him, Draco was acting very strange around Harry and it was beginning to bother him.  He hadn't wanted to weird Draco out, but every time he showed up, which was a lot due to the conditions of his Suicide Warning, Draco got very quiet and jumpy.

"You didn't scare me," said Draco, bending down to pick up the pieces of mirror.  "I just didn't expect to hear you there."

"Well - er - we should probably be going soon.  Sirius is going to be here soon and I know you have to meet Kali, Ron.  Are you ready?"

Draco looked sadly at his broken mirror and nodded.  He laid the pieces on his bed to be fixed later (which he imagined Madam Pomfrey would do while he was gone) and reluctantly fell into step with Harry, Ron behind them, as they left the hospital wing.  Madam Pomfrey's eyes were on him as he left, clearly displaying her disapproval, but because it was under Dumbledore's orders that he attend, the matter was out of her reach.

Walking into the Great Hall, they were taken aback at seeing all of the decorations.  Huge jack o' lanterns were floating amidst black and orange taper candles around the room.  The tables had been removed save two, which were set against the walls on opposite sides of the room and were filled with food.  Smaller, round tables had been scattered around the dance floor.  They were some of the first students there and almost every pair of eyes fell on Draco as if to see just how much of the rumors were true.  Beside Harry, Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"Draco," called a high-pitched worried voice and Draco looked up to see his mother approaching.  He barely had time to register her before her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she pulled him in to her.  "Why didn't you write me?  When Albus sent me that letter . . . and I wasn't supposed to come see you!  I was almost on the verge of telling Albus that I didn't care about what he thought would be best because I needed to see my baby.  You're alright, aren't you?"

Staring at her, his mouth slightly agape, Draco felt himself nod.  "I'm fine.  How are you?"

"I've been worried sick.  How could you . . . why would you want to. . ."  She burst into tears.  "Don't I love you enough?  Is that why you tried to kill yourself again?"

"What?  No!  Mum, it's nothing like that.  I just . . . I miss Dad and . . . it's my fault he isn't here."

"It is not your fault," she said as sternly as she could through sobs.  Hugging him even closer, her arms tightening around his back, she stroked his hair and cried.

"I'm sorry, Mum.  It's about me.  I have a problem."  His voice broke off into a sob.  "But I'm trying to get help so I won't do stupid things like cutting myself anymore.  I'm sorry, Mum.  I didn't want to make you worry.  Please don't cry."

Harry cleared his throat rather loudly and both Narcissa and Draco looked at him.  Going a slight pink, Draco gave Harry a soft smile and his eyes flickered back to where Ron stood just behind him.

"Mum, this is Harry and Ron.  They've been helping me out a lot since I went to the infirmary."

"Thank you for taking care of him," she said, rubbing his back.

"No problem," said Harry.  "Ron - there's Kali."

Coming into the Great Hall was Kali dressed in burgundy dress robes.  Beside her was Hermione in a deep violet blue color.  Walking with them was a boy in black robes and a woman in gold robes that neither Ron nor Harry recognized.  Draco pulled his mother along with them as they went to join Kali, Hermione, and their company, and they pushed two tables together so that Sirius and Lupin would have somewhere to sit when they arrived.

"I can't believe he's already patrolling," said Harry even before they sat down.

"What?" asked Kali.

"Snape!  Look at him!  Already stalking the place like he's just waiting for me to do something wrong so he can hex me."

"Or force feed you poison," said Ron.

"That too."

The woman and boy with Kali stifled laughter.

"I guess this is the time for introductions," said Draco looking over the company.

"Oh!" said Kali.  "Yes.  This is my Aunt Serena and my cousin, Servius.  I lived with them in America.  This is Harry Potter, you already met Hermione, Draco Malfoy, and my boyfriend, Ron."

"Hello," said Ron rather weakly.

Servius laughed.  "You look like you're going to be sick!  I've never seen anyone who looked so much like they were going to be sick before."

"Servius," snapped Serena.  Ron paled even further.

"And did you say 'Malfoy'?"

Draco paled this time.  "Yes, she did.  I'm Draco Malfoy.  Everyone, this is my mum.  Mum, you know Harry and Ron.  That's Hermione Granger and Kailah Strauser."

"Dru's Kailah?" asked Narcissa.  "And Serena?  Is that really you?"

"Narcissa?" squealed Serena.  "I can't believe it!  Servius, you keep quiet."

"But Mom, aren't the Malfoy's the ones with the really ugly kid?"  Draco's eyes narrowed.  "No offense, but I thought they have the rat child."

"The rat child?" asked Narcissa.  Across from her, Kali laughed nervously.

"It's a long story," explained Serena.

"No, it's really not.  I thought they have the rat child.  I'm almost positive.  Hold on."  Servius shoved his head into his bag as he began searching for something.  "Yeah.  See."  He slapped a picture of a rather ugly looking child onto the table.  Draco snatched it from him and crumbled it up.  "Was that you?"

"Shut up," said Draco.  "I wasn't the nicest looking child.  I've grown up."

"That kind of ruins the fun for me," whined Servius.

"You just carry Draco's picture around with you?" asked Serena.

"Mom, he was really ugly.  It's entertainment."

"I was six," snapped Draco.

"Wait," said Harry, laughing.  "First of all, why do you have a picture of Draco when he was six?"

Narcissa was about to respond but sensing Kali's unease, Serena cut in.  "Narcissa and I were good friends at school so we sent letters and pictures of our kids to each other all the time.  We had to keep in touch somehow.  Sorry, Narcissa, but my son has always seemed to get a great kick out of Draco.  Then again, my son is highly immature and is easily amused."

"Oh," said Harry, still laughing.  "I want to see the picture."

"No."  Draco looked murderous.  "I wasn't the nicest looking child, all right?  The point is that I grew up to be rather attractive and thus I am very vain about my good looks.  They're like a blessing and a miracle so do try to forget I was ever once ugly."

"You weren't ugly," said Narcissa.

"Yes he was," said Servius, smirking.

"I don't like you."  Draco glared at Servius.  The other boy shrugged, still smirking.

"Why don't you like who?"  Blaise grabbed one of the few empty chairs and sat down between Draco and Harry, completely oblivious to their disappointment.

"Hello there, Blaise."

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

"How are you this year?"

"Er - coping."

"Well that's better than a bad year.  I trust you've been taking care of Draco as well?"

He shrugged.  "When he lets me."

"Serena, this is Blaise Zabini."

"We've already met earlier in the hall when he was with Kailah."

"Blaise is Gemma Cross's son."

"Really?  How is Gemma?"

"She's okay.  She wanted to come tonight but she's really busy with my sister back at home."

"Gemma's fifth child," Narcissa told her.  "And she's pregnant again!"

"No!  She claimed she was never going to have children!"

"I know!"

"Narcissa Delacroix, and is that Serena?"  The people at the tables looked up to see Sirius Black and Professor Lupin walking over to their table.  "How are you, Harry?  Been taking care of yourself this year?"  Sirius sat down on the other side of Harry from Blaise, Lupin bringing a chair up next to him.

"I'm doing well enough," he explained.  "Snape's being impossible but . . . you know how that goes."

"I certainly do."

"Is he really that bad?" asked Serena, amused.  Narcissa grinned at her from across the table.

"Does he not know?" Sirius asked Serena.  She shook her head.

"Not know what?"

"Nothing, Harry.  Serena, what are you doing here?  It's been ages since I've seen you."

"Driving my brother insane and coming to see Kailah."

"Kailah?"

"Me," said Kali softly.

"Dru's daughter?"  He looked from Kali to Serena to Lupin.

"Kali's in Gryffindor with us," explained Harry.  "She's our friend.  Well, mine and Hermione's friend, anyway.  She's Ron's _girlfriend."_

To his surprise, Sirius started laughing.  "I can't believe you're actually dating Kailah Strauser, no offense, Kailah."

"None taken," she said, her voice small.  From across the table, Draco looked like he was trying not to laugh and she sent a glare in his direction.

"They don't know, Sirius," said Lupin rather softly.  "I haven't said anything to them or Kailah and I know Kailah hasn't said anything to them."

"They don't know?"  Kali, Serena, and Lupin all shook their heads.  Servius was too busy watching Draco and trying not to laugh, his lips mouthing the words 'albino rat child'.  "What do they know?  Anything?"

"They know Kailah lived with Serena and now she's back with her father.  They know her mother is dead and her father sent her away because he didn't want to lose her, too.  I think Kailah had some idea that we were friends with Dru but no one really said anything about it.  Ron's meeting her father tonight."

"Meeting?" asked Sirius, still grinning.

"Well . . . you know what I mean."

"And they don't know about you, either, Serena?"

She shrugged.  "Nope.  Not that I mind.  I much prefer to be Serena Atwater.  It's so less painful."

"Well that certainly makes sense."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.  "We don't know what?"

"Nothing.  Nothing at all."

Much of the evening was spent with Sirius, Lupin, Serena, and Narcissa reminiscing about Drusilla and telling their children all about how wonderful Kailah's mother had been.  They were careful to avoid bringing Snape up in conversation at all, only Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Kali knowing just who they were talking about when they'd mention 'Dru's boyfriend'.  They stories were highly entertaining and Kali was rather disappointed when Ron nudged her in the side and told her that his mother and, unfortunately according to him, his brothers, Fred and George.  The room promptly went up in a haze and the smell of dungbombs lingered in the air.

Ron's hand clasped around Kali's as he led her away from the group and over to the doors.

"Mum!"  Dropping Kali's hand, he walked over to his mother and let himself be pulled into a hug.  "Mum, I want you to meet someone.  This is Kali Strauser, my girlfriend."

Mrs. Weasley took on a kind look.  "Hello, Kali."

"Hello," she said, smiling as she tried to shake Mrs. Weasley's hand only to be given a hug.  Smiling was good.  You were supposed to smile when meeting the parents.

"Lookie!  Ickle Ronniekins has a girlfriend," one of Ron's brothers teased.  They were identical and Kali couldn't tell whether it was Fred or George.

"They grow up so fast," said the other twin and they both crushed Ron from either side as they pretended to cry.

"That's enough from you two," said Mrs. Weasley.  "Leave your brother alone.  It's sweet."

"Please don't say that, Mum," said Ron, faint.

"I think she should say it," said Kali.  "You won't be getting any of this out of my father."

"Your father is going to be here tonight?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  Kali's eyes briefly flickered around the room before falling on Snape.  He was yelling at two Ravenclaw third years who were making a mess by the punch bowl and she felt her stomach drop.  Turning her attention back to Mrs. Weasley, she sighed.

"Yes, he is."

"I'm rather nervous," Ron admitted.

"Ronniekins is nervous," cooed one of the twins mussing up Ron's hair.  "That's really very sweet."

"Stop it, Fred," said Ron, swatting away Fred's hand and trying to fix his hair.  "You'd be nervous, too, if you were in my position.  Her dad was a Slytherin."

"He's not that bad," said Kali watching Snape yell at a Gryffindor for reasons unknown.  "I told him he had to be nice and I'll bother him forever if he isn't."

"Kali, dear, it's wonderful to meet you," said Mrs. Weasley but her eyes flickered over the top of Kali's head at the forms of the retreating twins.  "I'd love to stay and chat some more but I must keep an eye on those two.  You would think they were still second years with the way they act.  I'm sure you'll be fine, Ron, dear.  Just be polite."

Ron numbly nodded and they both said goodbye as Mrs. Weasley hurried off after the twins who both held rather large bags of candies, probably a few of their trick sweets, and were heading for the dessert table.  Checking the time, Kali forced a smile.  "Your family's - er- interesting, but wonderful."  Ron blushed as he took her hand again and pulled her tight into his body.  "I'd hate to say this, but we have ten minutes before you have to meet my father."

"I'm nervous, Kali.  I really am."

"I won't lie to you, Ron.  He's a pain in the arse but it's usually mostly teasing.  He's not a real jerk or anything.  Besides, he already knows that it's you I'm dating and - er - he knows who you are already so. . ."

"He already knows me?"

"Well. . ."

"Is it because of my father?  Because he works at the ministry?"

"Er-"

"And he knows I'm poor, doesn't he?  Oh gods, he knows I'm poor.  He's a Slytherin and he isn't going to want his daughter to be dating one of the poor, muggle-loving Weasleys."

"Relax, Ron."

"He's going to hate me.  He's going to want to know how I would support you being as how I'm so poor and bring up my father's Muggle Protection Act."

"Ron?"

"What?"

"What do you mean by supporting me?"

"Oh."  Ron's face went a rather deep scarlet.  "I - er - I know we just got together but I've really cared about you since I first met you.  And we became good friends really fast.  I just - I want you to know that I'm taking this relationship between us very seriously.  If you aren't. . ."

"No.  I mean, yes.  I mean, I am taking this relationship very seriously.  I just didn't know that you were."

"Of course."

"Let's hope you still say that after you meet my father."

"See!  You're nervous!  I'm doomed."

"You aren't doomed.  Come on.  It's time."

Kali and Ron exchanged a kiss before gripping hands rather tight and Kali led him outside to where Snape had asked her to meet.


	17. Penchant for the Dramatic

**DISCLAIMER:  You know what's funny?  I'm _still_ not JK Rowling.  My Polyjuice Potion failed me.  I do not own this world or most of these characters, though Drusilla, Kali, Servius, and Serena are mine.  *le sigh*  The plot's mine, too, though no one has ever tried to steal my plot so who cares? **

_Part Seventeen:  Penchant for the Dramatic_

As Kali and Ron left to greet the Weasley's, Sirius left out a big laugh and turned back to Harry.

"You should have seen Drusilla.  She was one of the best there ever was.  Not another girl around that was quite like Dru."

"She was one of a kind," said Serena, grinning.  "We all used to have so much fun together.  Well, except for when my brother or Lucius was there the same time as your gang was.  You never really got along, not even when Dru started dating my brother."

"That was quite the scandal," said Narcissa.  "I mean, Lucius had no problem with me.  I was a Slytherin, but Drusilla was a Gryffindor.  That made things a tad bit trickier."

"And you never could control your anger, Sirius," added Serena, taking a drink.

"I could control my anger."

"You broke my brother's nose!"

"He deserved it, the nosy git.  Didn't he deserve it, Remus?"

Lupin looked between Sirius and Serena before giving a shrug.  "How am I supposed to know?  All I ever knew about the situation was that you were pissed off about Drusilla dating a Slytherin-"

"Not just a Slytherin," said Sirius rather harshly.

"But you didn't have to break his nose!"

"How was I supposed to know that Dru was acting of her own free will?"

Harry rolled his eyes.  "So you broke his nose?"

"Yes, Harry, I did.  It's a bad and wrong thing to do and I don't want you to ever try it . . . Was that parental enough?  Would James have been proud?"

"James would have been worse about it than you are," said Serena.  "He'd have smacked Harry on the wrist and told him that it was very wrong but only after Lily would give him a death glare.  Before that he'd be telling Harry just how wonderful his shot had been and the extremely gruesome effects."

"I still can't believe it," said Sirius as he stared across the room.  "Ron Weasley and Mikailah Strauser.  Well there they go.  I suppose it's only a matter of time before Ron finds himself in the hospital wing."

"Hospital wing?" asked Harry.

"Well he's either going to pass out, have a heart attack -"

"Or my brother is going to scare him to death," finished Serena.

"He isn't really that bad," said Servius, lazily as he thumbed through pictures.

"Yes, he is," countered Sirius.  "There's a reason I didn't trust him back then.  Maybe breaking his nose was going a little far but Drusilla and I were friends.  Really good friends.  I mean, James was my best friend, and you, too, of course, Remus-"

"Sure," he said rather sarcastically.  "I believe you."

"You were.  Now don't be like that.  But Drusilla and I were like James and Lily were, at least what James and Lily were like before they realized there was more to the friendship and fell in love.  She was my ex-girlfriend.  I didn't want to see her hurt."

"It had nothing to do with Drusilla and you know it," snapped Serena, though grinning despite her tone.  "You were just longing for an excuse to punch my brother in the face.  It wasn't the first time you attacked him.  If you'll think back, you'll remember a certain incident in your fifth year when you tried to kill him."

"And I'm still bitter with you for that," snapped Lupin.  "I could have killed him.  You're damn lucky that James was there to save him."

Harry's eyes narrowed.  The story was all too familiar, too accurate, but that would have to mean that Professor Snape was Kali's father and that just couldn't be right.  Kali was too sweet for that.

"I did not try to kill him," said Sirius rather severely.  "The nosy, slimy git kept following us around and trying to find out what we were up to.  All I did was tell him that by prodding the knot on the Whomping Willow, he could get into a passage that led into Hogsmeade.  That's _all I did.  He was the one who actually went and did it.  It was his own fault and you know it.  If he was smarter, he would have known not to trust me."_

"It was his fault," agreed Serena.  "That's the only reason you didn't get expelled for it, though, and you know that, too."

"Yes, but that's what the git gets for snooping around.  Damn Snape and his stupid Slytherin friends.  I'll never know what Drusilla saw in him."

"Snape?" said Harry.  "As in 'Professor Snape'?"

Serena rolled her eyes.  "Now look what you've done, Sirius.  I bet Kailah wanted to tell Harry herself but you just have too large a mouth to tame."

"So it _is_ Professor Snape?"  Sirius nodded.

"Yes, Severus was Drusilla's boyfriend," explained Lupin.  "They were quite the item.  A Slytherin and a Gryffindor are not a likely pairing but they were good together once Sirius stopped breathing down their necks.  They got along famously."

"But you boys never did get along," added Serena.  "I mean, all of us girls became friends."

"You were our friend far before Snape and Drusilla got together," pointed out Sirius.  "You may have been a Snape but you were nothing like your brother."

"That's because I'm a woman and we're so much more accepting.  It's because we aren't babies about our pride."

"That and you thought Sirius was hot," added Narcissa.

"Well . . . so what?  He was."

"I was?"  Sirius smirked as he turned his full attention on Serena.

"Shut up, Sirius.  You know you were," said Lupin.

"Yeah," said Serena, dreamy.  "You really were.  What happened?"

Grunting, Sirius said, "Azkaban."  That quieted the table.

"So. . ." said Harry to break the awkward silence, "that would mean that right about now Ron is outside meeting up with Snape?  And you're his sister?"

"Yes, I am.  Sev is my big brother and it is my job to make his life hell.  Speaking of which, Servius just may end up going to school here.  There's a student exchange for Hogwarts from Chivington that he's thinking about applying for.  I'm trying to encourage him.  Sev would hate it."

"I'd also encourage you," said Sirius.  Harry was sitting back, listening to them talk in shock.

~*~

Ron's sweaty palm balled into a fist, his mind vaguely aware of Kali clutching his other hand and wondering if his right was just as sweaty as his left.  If so, Kali was bound to notice and not only would he be nervous about making a good impression but he would be embarrassed by his body's reaction as well.  Sighing, he shook his head as they came to the doors of the entrance hall and eased them open, holding them for Kali as she walked through.

"This is going to be terrible," Ron muttered under his breath, mostly to himself, but Kali had heard and she was rubbing his forearm for reassurance.  He wasn't sure quite what the actual effect was but something in him felt that Kali was doing this act out of her own fear and Ron's anxiety increased ten-fold.  "I'll do okay, right?  Your father doesn't have any hateful pretenses of me that you forgot to mention?"

"Like what?" she asked, chewing on her lower lip.  Her father _did have hateful pretenses but hadn't Aunt Serena said that if Kali was going to pick someone, her father was glad she had picked Ron.  It had to be better than Bryce to him, the best she was convinced she could ever find, according to her.  Ron was a gem, rare and beautiful, and it amazed her that no one had ever realized this before.  "How could my father have any pretenses?"_

"You said he knows who I am.  He was a Slytherin.  Are you pureblood?"

"Er - yeah.  So?"

"So?  A Slytherin pureblood?  Gods, I'm screwed.  If it weren't for my father's buggered Muggle Protection Act. . ."

"Calm down, Ron.  Don't worry.  Just be yourself and I'm sure it'll turn out fine.  I've already told him how wonderful you are, now you just need to live up to my words."

"You're my girlfriend.  You're delusional and think there's something special about me.  If all I have to do are live up to your words, I'm screwed."

"I didn't distort reality, Ron.  Really."

"Does he hate my father?  My brothers?  My mother?  My owl?"

"What?!"

Sighing, Ron said, "Nothing."

His hand clasped tighter to hers for support as they rounded a set of hedges by the school to approach the designated meeting area.  Ron felt his throat tighten, his heart hammering in his chest and it only increased when he saw Snape standing there, looming just like Harry always described him.  It was bad enough that he had to meet Kali's father, but did he really have to meet him when Snape was around, and why did that greasy git have to ruin everything?

Beside him, Kali stilled as her eyes fell on their Potions master.  He looked their way, gave one of his creepy smirks, and locked eyes.  For a moment, Ron thought for sure that Kali was going to flee and leave him there with Snape.  That moment was immediately followed by the thought that Snape was going to come over here and ask what they were doing outside of the ball.  Ron did not want to pursue that conversation just before meeting Kali's father.

"Miss Strauser," drawled Snape, "and Mister Weasley."

Kali looked hesitantly to a paled but determined Ron beside her.  Gods, boys were blind for him to not even have a clue.  She was lucky she had gotten away without Sirius 'Big-Mouthed' Black spilling the marbles in front of Ron, but now she wished he would have.  Maybe then she wouldn't be torn on what to say.

Taking a deep breath and figuring it was now or never, Kali said, very softly, "You can drop all the formalities, Daddy.  No one's going to hear you."

She could feel Ron's fist clench around hers as it sunk in but she refused to look his way.  Her father, however, didn't seem to be having a problem with it as he was fluctuating between smirking pointedly at Ron and letting his gaze fall to their clasped hands.  Under the pressure, or so it seemed, Ron had tried to pull away but Kali clamped on tight, her lips twitching.

"Penchant for the dramatic, Kailah?"

"Daddy, knock it off.  We talked about this.  Ron finds out because he should know and you be nice about it because I said so."

"I'm a Slytherin.  I lied."

"Bugger."

"Now, Kailah, don't be like that."

"Well how should I be?  You promised me that you would be nice to Ron and look at what you're doing.  Slytherin or not, I am very disappointed in you."

"Are you going to send me to my room without supper as well?"

"That wouldn't really work as you've already had supper.  You've already had supper, haven't you?  You should be eating more."

"Yes, mother.  Shouldn't I be the one telling you to eat more?"

"Well be a responsible daddy who keeps his promises and I'll see what I can do."

"Excuse me," said Ron rather softly and more in a squeak than anything else.  "I'm sorry to interrupt but - er - I'm a bit confused."

Snape snorted.  "Big surprise there."

"Daddy!"  Kali gave her father a very stern look.  "Now what is it you're confused about?"

"Well," said Ron, carefully, and she saw him avoiding both her and Snape when she finally turned to look at him.  "Er - from what I've gathered. . ."

"Yes, Weasley," said Snape, rather impatient.  "Whatever is spinning around in that abysmally empty head of yours is correct.  Kailah is my daughter and therefore, you are dating a Snape offspring."

"Don't scare him like that, Daddy!" she screeched.  "I guess I should tell you the whole story from the beginning.  If you still want to hear it, that is."

"Why wouldn't I want to hear it?"  His voice was weak and his legs looked like he was going to give out as he dropped her hand from his.  Kali didn't try to rekindle the touch.  Ron's face was abnormally pale but that could have been from the shock or the moonlight.  Kali sighed.

"I don't know.  You aren't exactly my dad's biggest fan."  Through the faint light in mostly darkness, Kali could see her father roll his eyes and turn his back to them.  It may have looked rude but she smiled.  He was giving them as much privacy as he could at a time like this.  It was safe to say that he definitely trusted Ron and liked him far more than he had liked Bryce Light, not that it was saying much.  "I just . . . I didn't know if you'd still want to be with me."  She shrugged and wrapped her arms around her body.

"Of course I still want to be with you," he said quickly.  "You actually thought . . . oh, Kali, you actually thought I would want to break up with you?"  She nodded.  "I don't want to break up with you.  I told you inside that I was serious about this and I still am even if . . . It's just a bit of a surprise.  One I really wasn't even fathoming in all the crazy possibilities that crossed my mind.  It'll take some adjustment but. . ."  He sighed and took her hand again.  "I'll deal.  Just . . . I'd like that explanation."

"The thing is, you know my mum, Drusilla?"  Ron nodded.  "Well, I told you Mum and Dad were together at Hogwarts.  They got engaged and I was born but Mum died before. . ."

"Yeah," said Ron, hurriedly, his eyes flickering to Snape's back.

"Right.  I told you I was sent to live with my Aunt Serena and Servius the demon child from hell-"

"Your cousin is not all that bad," said Snape without turning around.  She grinned at him.

"My story.  So anyway, I was sent to live with Aunt Serena and evil Servius because I was safer over there.  Word travels as did Voldemort -"  Ron paled at the mention of his name but he didn't interrupt.  "-but I was safe for the most part.  He spent most time in Asia and Europe and not a whole lot of time in America.  That's why Aunt Serena went there in the first place.  I used my mum's surname because it was harder to track me that way and now that he's gone, I came back and I found you."

"That was really very sweet, Kailah."  Snape had turned around some time during her story and was now rolling his eyes again.

"Oh you, shush."

"Such a Hufflepuff."

"I am not!"

"Hufflepuff."

"Jerk."

"Hufflepuff."

"Bugger."

"Hufflepuff."

"Focker."

"Focker?"

"Er - from a muggle movie."

"Oh.  That's very Hufflepuff of you."

"I'm a Gryffindor!"

"But you're still a Hufflepuff at heart.  I saw you get sorted.  The whole time that Sorting Hat was on your head I bet you begged and pleaded for it not to make you a Hufflepuff.  It said that you would make a wonderful Hufflepuff and you thought, 'Don't put mein Hufflepuff!  My daddy would never let me forget it!'  So the Sorting Hat's insisting that you become a Hufflepuff and you're ready to go back to Chivington just because you can't become a Hufflepuff, otherwise I would chant 'I told you so' in your face without relent."

"Daddy, the Sorting Hat didn't take that long.  All it did was say that I had some of you and some of mum so I demanded that it put me where I belong and it said if I was going to be impatient it would put me in Gryffindor."

"You demanded?"

"Yes.  I demanded."

"You are such a Hufflepuff."

"And you're such a whack job!"

"Mikailah!"

Kali grinned.  "Wow!  That must have been really awful.  I haven't gotten Mikailah-ed in years."

"Honestly, Kailah, have a little decency."

"Look who's talking!  This from Mr. I'll be nice to you boyfriend but I'm secretly lying because I really am this big greasy looming bat!"

Ron's eyes widened at her words, trying not to look at Snape.

"Honestly, Kailah, do you have nothing better to do than to tell me what Mister Potter thinks of me?"

"Actually, no."

"Here's an idea.  You could actually do your Potions homework."

"I do my Potions homework."

"Did you do your Potions homework for tomorrow?"

"Well . . . er - yes.  Of course."

"You're a worse liar than your mother."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Even Mister Weasley has a better Potions grade than you.  My own daughter."

"His name is _Ron_ and I can't help it.  I just don't like Potions."

"How can my own offspring have such a distaste for Potions?"

"If you had Mister Wagner, you'd understand."

Snape paled.  "Not John Wagner!"

"Er - yeah.  You know him?"

"That fool is still teaching?"

"I'm still here," Ron said softly.

"Sorry, Ron," she said.  "We just get carried away sometimes.  It's nothing personal, it's just a family thing.  We all fight without relent.  The more we fight, the more we care."

"Perhaps we should move to somewhere a bit more habitable?" said Snape.  Kali nodded.

~*~

"What happened between the two of you?" asked Blaise as he rooted through the trick sweets Fred and George Weasley had placed strategically among the desserts.  After closely watching the many Hogwarts students fall victim to Canary Creams, Chipmunk Drops, and Dung Gum, Blaise had memorized each and every sweet that varied in the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes collection.  Fred and George were going to make a fortune when they opened up shop.

"What happened between who?" asked Draco, cluelessly picking up a ton-tongue toffee that Blaise had the decency to immediately take away from him and explain just what he had been holding.  Draco grimaced and quickly thanked him for the rescue.

"What happened between you and Harry?  Padma says you've both been acting weird for a few days now so I've been observing you and she's right.  You're both acting really odd."

Draco sighed and dropped the piece of chocolate cake he had been holding right back onto the platter.  "It's . . . healmstksdme."

"What?" asked Blaise.  "All I heard were a bunch of jumbled consonants."

Looking around and seeing no prying eyes, Draco grabbed Blaise by the arm and wrenched him away from the food table and into one of the darker portions of the Ball, right behind a very large floating jack o' lantern.

"He almost kissed me."

"No shit!  Really?"

"Yes, really.  We were talking and he almost kissed me but . . . er - I stopped him."

"You stopped him?  Don't you want to be kissed by Harry Potter?"

"Not especially.  I'd rather be kissed by Harry."

"That's sweet."

"Well am I really the type to want the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"No, not especially.  But Harry?  Just the kid who's trying to pass Potions and has been at your beside ever since you were admitted?  Yeah.  I can see you going for that.  You're such a sap."

"I am not."

"You are too.  You're into that whole chivalrous, knight in shining armor thing.  Harry's just one of those people that no matter what, if someone needs help, he's there.  You needed help and there he was, no pretenses about your history and fully focused on being there to listen.  I can see why you swooned."

"I did not swoon.  I am not a Hufflepuff Mudblood."

"You swooned.  As much as you hate it, you're a romantic."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are.  Only a true romantic would say they don't want Harry Potter, they just want Harry."  Draco sighed, crossing his arms, and giving up because he clearly was not winning this fight nor did he seem ready to make a miraculous recovery anytime soon.  "So why did you stop him?"

"I was scared.  You know what Potter's rep is like."

"_You are going by reputation?  I'm willing to bet Harry hasn't done half the things he says he's done.  And have you heard _your_ rep?  You're no chaste Virgin Mary either."_

Draco snorted.  "No.  You saw to that."

"So did the _plenty_ of girls that came before me."

Quiet permeated for some time and then Draco said, "What if I let him get too close and he leaves me?  Just like everyone else?"

"Draco," said Blaise, softer than before, "no one is going to leave you.  No one would ever personally hurt you.  Yes, your father is gone, but it wasn't your fault and it wasn't his, either.  You still have your mother.  You still have me.  You know that I won't go away.  You tried that already.  Harry isn't going to go away, either.  You've been rebuilding on your own for months now, Draco.  Maybe it isn't entirely too soon to let someone step in and give you a hand."

"Harry."

"Exactly.  I know you're scared and hesitant but Harry . . . man, the way Harry just looks at you.  I knew there was something developing from his side; I just didn't know you were feeling the same."

"Fallen from grace, fallen into blackness, and now falling for Potter."

"Indeed," said Blaise.  "That's all I have to tell you, Draco.  Go for it or don't.  Just do something before you lose your chance.  I know what it's like to lose someone you truly love because you're too scared to do something.  Don't let it happen to you, too.  I don't want that for you."

A small, sad smile came over Draco's face.  "Thanks."

"Don't thank me and don't look at me that way.  You didn't need my pity and I don't need yours.  Go.  Get him before someone else does."

Draco nodded, pressed his lips into a tight line, and headed back into the swarms of people.  Harry was leaning against Hermione, his head resting on her shoulder as he watched Lupin and Black talk about something that had to do with Snape and Drusilla.  This story also involved some sort of prank Black decided to pull on Snape that Lupin did not find at all funny, but his aunt and mother sure did.  From the looks of it, Potter liked the thought of Snape-torture as well, even if he did have his daughter as one of his best friends.

"Er -" said Draco, carefully, "I didn't mean to disrupt conversation but, Harry?  Can I borrow you?"

Harry looked at everyone else before returning his eyes to Draco.  "Yeah.  Sure."

**Yeah.  I'm leaving it here.  I'll probably put up 17 and 18 next Monday unless I decide to put up 17 sometime before then.**

**Also, I thinking about writing a story about Harry before he comes to Hogwarts.  Like, when he's at the Dursleys and making his hair grow back, going to primary school with ****Dudley****, and shrinking sweaters.****  That kind of thing.  Any suggestions or comments on that?**


	18. I Was Going to Kiss You

**I'm updating sooner than I said I was going to because it's my birthday, I love my fans, and I'm feeling in a generous mood.  *sighs*  I'm finally eighteen and legal.  I'm so excited and I'm a dork.**

**Tine**:  I don't know what to say to you that I haven't said before.  You leave me the best reviews and I love them so very very much.  Of course your story Perfect is on my favorites list.  I love the story so much.  I can't believe you said I was better than the writer who wrote 'I'm Not in Denial'.  *looks around nervously*  Every single Draco/Ron fan seems to love that story and I'm starting work on a Draco/Ron and I'm nervous about it because I think I made Draco too soft.  Ah well.  It's my story.  *grin*  As far as Draco being an ugly child, I can see it very well.  Some of the best looking guys were ugly six year olds.  At least in my opinion, anyway.  Kids are weird looking. 

**To those who read/review, thanks.**

**I'm skipping feedback on everyone else because I think you'd probably rather read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:  I am not JK Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it.  If you want to sue me, that's really mean to do to someone on their birthday.  *sticks out tongue and blows raspberries***

_Part Eighteen:  I Was Going to Kiss You_

The door shut behind Kali as she dragged Ron down through the dungeons and into her father's private rooms.  The poor boy had gone pale, almost waxen, and she pitied him for having to go through all this.  Perhaps, and most likely, she could have handled this situation a bit better than she had, but this was the way things went and she couldn't change it now.  Snape was getting her tea as he usually did when they came down here and she sat by the fire, pulling Ron down to sit next to her.

"Thanks," she said when he handed her the cup.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"His name is _Ron_."

"What?"  Ron looked up to see Snape staring down at him.  He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly very aware that he was sitting next to the mean old Potions master's daughter and even if he was Snape, he was still a father.  Probably a protective father at that if he sent his only daughter across an ocean to keep her safe from Voldemort.

"Tea?"

"Er - no thanks.  So . . . Kali, I guess this is where you disappear to, eh?"

"Yeah," she said, slightly blushing.  "When I disappear in the mornings and the evenings, I'm down here watching dad sneer at essays and angrily mark them with bad grades."

"And pester me about changing grades you believe to be unjust," he inserted.

"I only did that once.  Or twice.  And all I did was encourage you to grade fairly.  It isn't like I was persuading you to give out grades that weren't earned."

"Do you banter a lot?" asked Ron.

"Of course.  We even do so in class."

Thinking it over, Ron nodded.  There was rarely a Potions class that passed by these days without some sort of well selected insults passing between Snape and Kali.  He hadn't really noticed except that he thought it was a miracle that Kali didn't have a full-body bind on her and a month of detention.  In fact, he wouldn't have noticed it as much as he did if it weren't for Pansy Parkinson and her big mouth insisting that his girlfriend was shagging the Professor. . .

"That is so gross."

"What is so gross?" asked Kali, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Pansy insisting that you were shagging Snape."

"Excuse me?" snapped Snape and Ron looked up to him.  "Pansy Parkinson is saying what?"

"Er -" said Kali.  "I didn't want to say anything to you.  It's not really something that I thought you needed to hear but - eh - it's a popular theory among the Slytherin girls that the reason I don't ever get detention when bantering with you in class is that we're shagging."  Snape's face contoured into something between horrified, amused, and ill.  "I know, right?  That's just wrong.  Remember, she was in the hall when I came to get you for Draco?  The fact I knew your passwords did not do much to abate her."

Shaking his head severely, Snape took a deep breath.  "I will deal with Miss Parkinson on this matter at another time."

"Please destroy that evil Pansy demon.  She must be stopped.  You would think she'd have backed off that theory by now, especially now that I've got Ron to warm my bed."

His eyes narrowed and his gaze flickered from Kali to Ron, the latter squirming under the intensity of the stare.  "I'm not," said Ron, hurriedly.  "Really.  She's just saying that.  We've never ever even slept in the same room at all."

"You lie," she said.  "We did, too, but it isn't like we were shagging.  Don't worry, Ron.  I drive him nuts like this all the time.  He hates when I insinuate that I'm having sex with you."

Ron turned a deep shade of scarlet and looked back and forth, horrified, between Kali and Snape.  "Kali, you're embarrassing me.  He hates me enough already, you don't need to add fuel to the flames."

"Kali?" asked Snape, sitting down in a chair by them.  "Are you still insisting on going by that dreadful name?"

"It is my name and sorry, Ron.  He doesn't hate you, but I won't do it again."

"It is not your name," said Snape before Ron could interrupt.  "Your name is Mikailah.  Kali sounds so . . . juvenile."

"I am a juvenile.  Besides, I like it.  It's cute."

"It sounds very Hufflepuff."

"It does not!  You're just saying that so I stop using it!"

"Kailah, dear, would you mind if I spoke with Mister Weasley alone?"

Kali's eyes widened and from between her and her father, Kali could see Ron looking faint, his eyes pleading not to be left alone with her father.  She didn't think he would do anything completely awful but she didn't trust him enough not to try and scare her boyfriend away, either.

"Why?  What are you going to say to him that you can't say in front of me?"

"Signs that I actually care about you.  Don't worry, Kailah.  I won't say anything to him that I haven't said to your previous boyfriends."

"That doesn't do much for my confidence level, Dad."

"Kailah, I promise you.  It will be much closer to what I said to Morgan Straker than what I said to Bryce Light."

"Morgan was a good guy.  Much better friend, however."

"I know that.  That's why it will be much closer to Morgan's than to Bryce.  Mister Weasley will be in one piece when I return him to you."

"His name is _Ron_."

"Oh all right.  _Ron will be in once piece when I return him to you."_

Biting the inside of her lip, Kali nodded ever so slowly and gave Ron's hand a light squeeze before letting go.  "I'm going to go back to Gryffindor tower.  Send Ron back when you're done with him."

"I will.  Kailah?  Come down tomorrow morning."

"Okay.  Love you."  Kali wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave Snape a quick peck on the cheek.  "See you in a bit," she said to Ron, also bending down to give him a hug but choosing to skip the kiss in front of her father.  "Bye."

Ron watched with pleading eyes as Kali left the rooms and he reluctantly turned to see Snape sitting in that chair, staring at him and daring him to speak first.  Resisting the bait, Ron swallowed the rather large lump forming in his throat and clasped his hands in his lap.  Their eyes were locked and though Ron felt like he was beginning to sweat, he refused to look away first.  Sound seemed amplified, the slightest noise a thousand times louder in his own ears than it normally would be.

"Mister Weasley," said Snape, cool and icy as he pressed his fingertips together.

"Professor."

"I suppose this came as quite a shock to you."

"More or less."

"Kailah likes to have a large impact when it comes to matters like these.  Tell me, Ron, how long have you been acquainted with my daughter?"

Where the fuck was he going with this?  "Two months but we've been dating for three weeks."

"And how serious are you about this?"

"Er -"  Bugger!  Don't hesitate!  That's what he wants!  "Very, sir.  Kali means a lot to me."

"Do you love her?"  His voice was calm, smooth, and that silky voice he used so often when harassing Neville in class.  Ron sighed.

"Not yet."

"Good."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"That was the right answer.  Did Kailah prepare you for this?"

"No, sir.  There's a right answer?"

"Of course.  Had you said you were in love with my daughter, I'd have dismissed it as infatuation and told you to leave."

"Oh."

"Listen, Weasleys, here's the deal.  Kailah is my daughter and I love her very much.  As I'm sure you've noticed by now, she's a very special girl.  I don't care just how trite this is but if you hurt my little girl in any way, you will be in a great deal of pain.  You will wish you were dead because what I would do to you is far worse than death.  It will be like being in Voldemort's clutches, do you understand me?"

Ron nodded.

"Furthermore," he continued, "Kailah seems to like you.  I'd hate to say it, but I think her taste is improving.  Right now, I trust you with my daughter.  Don't do anything that's going to make me break that trust.  You will live just long enough to regret it.  This does not mean I like you.  Quite the contrary, actually, but I trust Kailah's judgment.  This does not mean I'm going to be civil to you.  This does not mean that I'm going to cut you any slack in class.  This does, however, mean that I'm going to have my eye on you.  Proceed with caution."

Ron wasn't sure if he had forgotten to breathe or if the new lump in his throat was blocking off his oxygen supply.  He nodded again and squeaked out, "Yes, sir."

"Very well.  You may go."

Snape watched with a smirk as Ron jumped up and rushed out of the room.

~*~

Walking side by side, Harry and Draco rounded a few hedges and headed in the direction of the light.  Neither one had yet to say a single word as they walked in silence.  The moon played rays and shadows off of Draco's platinum locks which had come somewhat loose over the hours of the Ball and were now partially hanging in his face.  If presented with a mirror, he would have had a fit and began to work his fingers through his hair while trying to tame it but there were no mirrors around, only he and Harry.  This was how it was supposed to be.  He'd get Blaise for coercing him into doing this.

"What did you want?" asked Harry as they got closer to the lake.

"I just . . . I wanted to talk if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay.  About what?"

"Harry, my father . . . I blame myself most of the time," he whispered.  "I hate being back here this year.  Dumbledore has to let me get resorted.  I can't stay in Slytherin.  I came back here where it happened and everyone stares at me like a freak in the zoo.  Just the fucking suicidal boy and bugger off before he claws your face off."

"Draco. . ."

"Harry, what's it like to not have any parents?"

Words failed him as anything he previously intended to say stilled in Harry's throat.  "Lonely," he finally answered.  "The Dursleys are the only family I have but they don't really act like family.  We're related but we're worlds apart.  Literally," he added with a sardonic laugh.  "I often feel like I don't really fit in anywhere.  Not in the muggle world but when I come here, I don't feel like I really fit here anymore, either.  I've been trying to be everything they didn't expect for so long that I don't know who I am.  Classic case of rebellion but I got bit in the arse in the end."

"You certainly do have a reputation," said Draco.

"Yeah but it depends on who you listen to.  Rita Skeeter had me off my rocker before Cedric died. . ."  Harry bit his lip, sighing.  "I blame myself for that.  For Cedric's death.  I wish there was something I could have done.  Maybe there was.  My fifth year was really bad, most of that time was when I thought about killing myself.  If it wasn't for Ron and Hermione, I probably would have.  Then I found my escape with Carmen Harris.  You know, the reporter for _Witch Weekly_ who started in on my wild, sex-driven nature.  I figured if that was what she was saying, I'd pretend to be like that.  It gave me a good distraction for a while.  The thing is, one of the few things I know about myself is that I'm not a virgin, but I'm not like that either.

"I guess I'm just looking for someone to really love.  No one can replace the void in me from not having my parents but I don't know how to explain because I've never had parents.  It's just always been there and I don't know any other way.  It's like asking me what it's like to have black hair.  It's just a part of me."

"I don't know which is worse.  I feel tortured because I had mine.  My father and I weren't especially close like I was with my mother.  Mother was so different when my father wasn't around but we both loved him.  He was always pushing me and I knew he thought he was doing what was best for me.  Sometimes, though, I wished he would die and thinking he didn't love me just got to be too much.  That was why I tried to kill myself the first time.  Death had to be better than the hell I was going through.  I just needed a release.  Then . . . he _did love me and I did have my father._

"I didn't want him to turn himself into Azkaban but he told me he needed to.  Not just for me but for himself.  I wanted to see him before he left so he came and . . . the dementors were already starved from not being allowed in the castle.  Kind of like that time in our third year when they came to the Quidditch game."  Draco blushed and Harry wondered if he was thinking of what happened at the next Gryffindor game when Draco and company showed up dressed as dementors to throw off Harry's game.  "They weren't supposed to but they did.  Everyone keeps telling me he's not dead but he is.  My father is dead.  That thing up at Saint Mungo's is just an empty shell that looks like he did.  Mother's not the same and I blame myself."

"And that's why you cut yourself," finished Harry, lamely.

"Yeah.  It was the only way I knew to forget, but that didn't work."

"But you didn't die."

"I couldn't let my father die in vain."

Harry offered Draco the smallest smile.  He was faintly aware of Draco's fingers wrapping around his own, Draco stepping closer to him, the heat of their bodies mixing.  Grey disappeared as Draco's eyelids fluttered before shutting completely as he stepped closer to Harry, his lips slightly parted.

"What are you doing?" murmured Harry.

"Does one of us always have to ruin the moment?" retorted Draco.  "I was going to kiss you, what do you think I was going to do?"

"I thought you were going to kiss me."

"So what's the problem?  You tried to kiss me before."

"Don't, Draco."

"And why the bloody hell not?"  By now Draco had stepped back, ripped his hand away from Harry, and his voice seething.

"Draco, don't be angry.  I just . . . you're upset and I don't want you to kiss me just because you think it's what I want.  I told you before that I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when you were upset and vulnerable and I'm not going to now, either."

All the anger seemed to dissipate from Draco's face, humor now coming in instead.  "Is _that why you're stopping me?  Because you think I was going to kiss you because I thought it was what you wanted?"_

"Well . . . yeah."

"Harry, you are so adorably blind."

"Excuse me?"

Draco sighed.  "I'm gay, Harry."

"What?!  No you aren't.  I know you aren't."

"Yes, I am.  And don't go saying that I'm confused because you're attracted to me or anything."

"I don't want to be someone you want to settle a curiosity with."

"It isn't a curiosity.  I'm gay, Harry.  I've known I was gay for, well, now that I think about it, a year to the day.  Halloween must be my lucky day in acquiring boyfriends."

"What?"

"I had a boyfriend last year, Potter.  From about the day after Halloween to sometime in April.  He . . . he found out I was cutting myself and I got mad when he tried to get me to stop so we broke up."

Harry bit his lip looking for any sign of kidding.  Draco's face was set, serious as he had ever seen him.  The words turned over in his mind as he tried to connect them together when he felt realization wash over him.  "It was Blaise, wasn't it?"

Draco nodded, licking his lips.  "Yeah.  It was Blaise.  We're over and we aren't getting back together so there's no need for you to worry about that.  Right now, it's you that I want.  I've been dealing with this thing with my father alone for months.  It's not working.  I could use a boyfriend's shoulder to lean on."

"Are you even asking me or are you just telling me."

"That depends.  If I just tell you, will you be happy to comply?"

"In a word?  Yes."

Smiling, Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry's and took a step toward him.  Eyes shut on reflex, heads tilted, and Draco left out a small mewl as their lips touched.  Their mouths slightly parted, Draco ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip before slipping it inside to glide across the flesh of Harry's tongue.  A small moan escaped Harry before they pulled apart and stared at each other.

"Does this make you my boyfriend?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, it does.  Sorry about that."

"No need to be."

"Er - I need to get back to the hospital wing before that Pomfrey bitch comes running out here like the hounds of hell are chasing after her."  Harry laughed.  "You can come back.  Spend the night.  You usually do, anyway.  I think Padma's supposed to watch me tonight but I'm sure she won't mind if you volunteer."

"Oh yeah," said Harry, sheepishly.  "You're still on Suicide Warning, aren't you?"  Draco rolled his eyes and nodded.  "Okay.  I'll come up and watch you but no sex.  Imagine what Pomfrey would say if I was supposed to be watching you and I was shagging you instead."

"At least you'd be keeping me alive."  Draco snickered.  "Seriously, that's fine with me.  I'd rather if we didn't.  I've been shagging people based on hormones for so long that I'd prefer to have an actual relationship."

"Fine by me.  I'll wait until you're ready again."

"Okay."

Hands locked, Harry and Draco headed inside to return to the hospital wing.

**If you want to contact me, you can do so at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**

**If you want to be alerted as to when this story is updated, you can email me at angeldlsm01@hotmail.com and I'll add you to the list**

**Nineteen on Monday, I think.**


	19. He Knows, She Knows

**Hopeless romantic:**  I never thought I would like a story like this either much less write it but it turns out that I am a sucker for angsty, boy loves boy stuff.  *sigh*

**Fiery disposition:**  Since you are looking forward to the ending, I hope that means you'll be with us through the duration for the rest of this school year because I do intend to end it with graduation.  The end is way off, but it will be enjoyable when you get there.  I hope so, anyway.

**Tine**:  Thanks for the birthday song.  Don't freak out too much over my updates or you're going to hurt yourself.  I laughed when I saw that Draco and Harry getting together was a little rushed considering it was chapter eighteen, but then I saw your explanation so I hoped that was just it.  The story was trudging along as it was.  Who did Harry have sex with?  Hm.  I think I made up an answer to that question but I believe I don't remember.  Shall I make someone up off the top of my head right now?  I don't know.  I get my answers crossed between my stories.  _You make up who Harry had sex with._

**Makalaseri**:  You flatter me with more compliments than I deserve.  Thank you.  *blushes*

**To anyone else who read and/or reviewed, thank you and I hope you like this chapter when we get to see just how much Snape screwed Ron up in the last one.**

**DISCLAIMER:  Honestly, if I owned Harry Potter in any way, would I be writing crap like this?  No.  Not at all.  In fact, if I owned Harry Potter, there would be a good chance you would have never heard of it because I don't know how to write a query letter so I would have never been published.  I do own Kali, this messed up plot (God help me), Servius (who is temporarily gone), and Drusilla (who is dead).  In short, I am not making any money off this trifle of a story, which isn't to say I don't wish I was making money from this story, but I'm not.  In fact, I'm not making money for _any_thing I do.  You don't make big bucks watching Kevin Smith movies (Snootchie Bootchies) and drooling over Alan Rickman.**

_Part Nineteen:  He Knows, She Knows_

"Pixie Dust!  Pixie Dust!" shouted Ron still halfway down the hall as he approached the portrait of the fat lady.  Seeing him coming and hearing him shouting the Gryffindor password for all to hear, she opened up and allowed Ron to enter the common room without stopping or slowing the pace of his stride.  Kali and Hermione were already in the common room, seated by the fire, and both looked up as Ron made his noisy entrance.  "Mione," he wheezed, trying to catch his breath as he collapsed on Kali, thought better of it, and moved, "you may want to think about changing the password.  I may have said it a bit too loud."

"A bit?" asked Hermione, rolling her eyes.  She and Kali had obviously been able to hear him shouting before he entered.

"Yes, Ron.  Whatever would make you say that?" added Kali, grinning.

"I'm sorry," he whined.  "I just wanted to get out of the dungeons and back to the common room as fast as possible.  I didn't want to take the time to talk to the fat lady about how wonderful Kali is and her mum _was.  In fact, I think I need a very large dose of some headache potion, __any headache potion."_

Giving a secret grin to Kali, Hermione feigned naivety.  "Why ever would you say that, Ron?  Kali told me that your meeting with her father went very well.  Better than she expected, in fact.  There really isn't a reason for you to be so distressed."

"And did Kali tell you who her father _is_?"

"I've known for a few days," answered Hermione, waving her hand as if it were of no importance.

"You _knew?"_

"Yes.  Blaise told me."

"_Blaise knew?"_

"Yes.  He found out from Draco."

"_Malfoy knew?"_

"It sounds much worse than it really was, Ron," interrupted Kali giving Hermione a look that told her to stop messing with Ron.  "Draco and I are cousins."

"You have Snape _and_ Malfoy blood?" asked Ron.  All the color that seemed to have come back into his face once he got far away from her father was beginning to drain again.  "Malfoy isn't protective over his family or anything, is he?  I don't think I can take two people breathing down my necks."

"No, it's nothing like that.  It's just that Daddy and Lucius are cousins and so he's my cousin.  He's always heard of me from his parents and he only really put two and two together a few weeks after school began.  Blaise got my mum's graduation yearbook from Draco, which he had because of his father, and in it are pictures of my mum and dad together.  Naturally, Blaise figured it out -"

"And found me when looking for Kali," finished Hermione.  "He wanted some confirmation but he was going so crazy about it that he showed it to me right away.  I would have told you but Kali wanted to tell you herself so we were sworn to secrecy."

"Now all I have to do is tell Harry."

"Oh, no need to worry about that.  Harry knows."

"Harry knows?" asked Kali and Ron simultaneously.

"Sirius told him."

Kali clicked her tongue, shaking her head.  From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Ron sinking into the cushions on the opposite side of the couch.  Cocking her head, she signaled Hermione's attention to Ron and a sympathetic smile broke out on her face.

"Hey, Ron. . ."

"Hm?"  Straightening up a bit, or rather slouching a bit less, Ron turned his attention away from his endless gazing into the fire and onto the two girls.  "You said my name, right?"

"Yes," said Hermione, carefully.

"What did my daddy say to you?  You're acting awfully odd."

"Nothing.  Nothing it all."  His words were rushed and he moved over a little farther until his hipbone was painfully mashed against the arm of the couch.

Rolling her eyes, Kali said a soft goodbye to Hermione and grabbed Ron's wrist, wrenching him up and dragging him away.  After saying the password to the Head Boy's room, the portrait swung open and Kali dragged him through.  Once they were out of view and earshot, Kali dropped down on his bed and stared at him still standing at the entrance.

"Relax, Ron.  Whatever Daddy said to you was merely meant for intimidation."

"It worked."

"Ron.  Come on.  Relax.  Daddy won't do anything to you.  He never did anything to any of my other boyfriends."

"I'm not just any of your other boyfriends.  Your _daddy didn't like me before he knew I was dating you.  He didn't like me before I even met you."_

"Come on, Ron.  Don't freak out.  I like you.  A lot.  I don't want to lose you just because my dad is overprotective."

Ron wiped his face and walked over to sit next to Kali.  "I'm not freaking out and you aren't going to lose me.  I already told you, I just need to adjust.  A little more than I thought considering he's turned out to be so . . . er - did you say overprotective?  That's going a little light, don't you think?"

"Perhaps.  What did he say to you?"

"Only that he was going to hex me if I made you cry and that if I hurt you, I could kiss my life goodbye.  I'll tell you what, Kali, out of all the things I thought would happen to me in my life, getting a talk like that from Snape was not one I was expecting.  It was right down there with falling in love with a hinkypunk."

Kali snorted a laugh and took Ron's hand, lacing her fingers with his.  "Well there's still time for the hinkypunk.  Don't lose hope."

"Funny, Kali.  Very funny."

"I can't believe he threatened you with magic.  Well, actually, I _can_ believe he threatened you with magic but he should know better!"  A long sigh ensued.  "Sorry I didn't tell you before but I couldn't think of a way to bring it up in conversation.  You know, I suppose I could have stuck it in there around the time you were all telling me how awful he is . . . right after Harry called him a big, looming bat and you chimed in about what a greasy git he is.  'Yes, and he's my daddy, too!'"

A sheepish smile crossed Ron's face as he looked up at her.  "Sorry, Kali.  Guess we didn't exactly give you the impression of being very accepting, eh?"

"Not exactly."

"I refuse to take any of my previous comments back but I am willing to add a few."

"Shoot."

"One, Snape is scary.  Scarier than I thought he was, anyway.  Not just in a way where I'm expecting detention but in a way where I fear for my life.  Two, Snape is a liar.  He would not hex me if I hurt you."

"You think so?"

"No.  He would force-feed me poison in the middle of class.  Wait until we made some sort of really awful potion and when I screwed it up, he would suggest 'testing' it on me."

Kali laughed.  "You're right.  He probably would, but only if you hurt me.  Otherwise, I will make sure that Daddy is a docile as you can get him.  I wouldn't expect him to be nice but, you know, he tries for me."

"It's so strange hearing you call Snape 'Daddy.'"

Shrugging, Kali said, "I don't know.  He's always just been my daddy."

"Of course."

"Do try and forget whatever Daddy said to you.  He does this with all of my boyfriends and to this day, none of them have had a single injury inflicted by him.  Bryce Light, however, does still walk with a limp but that was me, not Daddy."

"Limp?"

"He tried to shag me.  I didn't want to be shagged.  It was self defense."

"Stop right there, Kali.  I really don't want to know."

"No.  You don't."  She smirked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Don't do that!  You look just like _him when you do that!  I can see the relation and it's scary."_

"Sorry.  So . . . I'm getting tired."

"Me too."

Shifting on the bed, Kali looked to the portrait and saw the lady sleeping on the grass, parasol lying forgotten on the ground.  She racked her mind, looking for a tactful way to put what she wanted to say but she was never very clever with words; her father had been the one who was always good in oration.  Even her mother had been skilled in speech, according to the stories she had heard.  Where she got her tied tongue, Kali had no idea.

"So - er - you wouldn't mind if I slept in here tonight, would you?"

Ron stiffening beside her and almost leaping off the bed at the suggestion told her that it would.

"No . . . I guess not."

"You're lying."

"Well . . . what would your _father_ say if he found out?"

Laughing, Kali couldn't help but roll her eyes at him once more.  "Don't tell me you'd send me away because of what my father would say.  Honestly, Ron, it isn't like we haven't spent the night in the same room, this room, actually, before.  I sleep in here all the time.  You never had a problem before."

"But you weren't Snape's daughter before."

"Do you realize how ridiculous that statement is?  Of course I was his daughter before!  You just didn't know.  Come now, Ron.  It isn't like we're going to do anything.  We're just going to sleep.  I told you what I do to boys that try to shag me when I don't want them to."

"Actually, you didn't, and for that I am thankful."  Kali sighed, cocking her head and giving him an annoyed sort of look.  "Fine.  I mean, I just don't want to get castrated tomorrow or something because Snape goes crazy over you sleeping in my room."

"Bed.  I'm not sleeping on your floor just because you're scared of my daddy."

"Bed?"

"Grow up, Ron.  I'll stay on my side and I promise not to hog the covers."

"Okay," he squeaked and watched as she began rooting through his clothes for something to wear to bed.  He almost laughed when she reappeared from his bathroom five minutes later in a rather long t-shirt and one of his hideous, in his opinion, jumpers his mother made for him.  "My mum makes me one of those jumpers every year and it's always maroon.  I hate maroon," he commented as she climbed under the covers.

"Really?  I like maroon.  It's one of my favorite colors."

"How?"

"What?"

"How can you like maroon?"

"It's a nice color."

"Okay."

"I don't like the sound of that 'okay.'"

"All I said was 'okay."

"But it was a curious 'okay.'  Like you thought I was crazy."

"I do think you're crazy."

"_Ron," she whined, turning over in bed and wrapping an arm around his waist.  It turned out to be the last thing uttered before they both fell silent and, eventually, asleep._

~*~

"Harry?"

Harry jerked his head up from the starchy pillow at hearing his name.  After heading back to the hospital wing, Draco had climbed into his bed and not wanting to rouse questions just yet, Harry had climbed onto one of the beds next to him.  He was dozing as soon as he had been fully laid out but Draco's voice had cut through the sweet land of nothingness that Harry had been falling into.  He grunted before turning over onto his side to face Draco, the latter sitting up in bed and looking curiously over at Harry.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you were still awake."

"Barely.  Was there something you wanted?"

Biting his lower lip, Draco looked Harry over and shrugged.  "I don't know."

"Yes, you do.  Do you give Padma this shit when she's counseling you?"

"Sometimes.  She handles it a lot better and for a lot longer than you do.  May I suggest a lesson in tolerance?"

"You can, but I probably won't listen.  What did you really want to talk to me about?"

"Us."

"Us?  We've been together for -" Harry looked at his watch "a little over three hours.  You already want to talk about us?"

Draco nodded.  "Yes."

Harry's head hit the wall rather hard when he gave up on his propped up elbows and allowed his entire body to drop.  "Ouch."

"Smooth."

"Sod off, Draco."

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

"Guess not.  Sorry.  S'just I'm really tired and smacking my head didn't make it any better."

"I was just kidding anyway."

"So you wanted to talk about us?"

"Yes."

"So talk."

"Oh - er - okay.  Well, I was wondering what you wanted to do about us."

"What I wanted to do about us?  I don't want to do anything.  I want you, you want me, and we're together.  What else do we have to do?"

"I meant about telling people," said Draco, sounding rather impatient and Harry smiled at the tone.

"Oh.  Sorry.  What about it?"

"Honestly, Harry, you really are slow, aren't you?  Did you get brain damage when you got your scar?"

"Since I've been this way for as long as I can remember and I've had the scar for longer, the world may never know."

"One of life's great mysteries."

"Exactly."

"Honestly, Harry," said Draco, trying to regain any seriousness their conversation may have previously held, "what do you want to do about us?  I know you're bisexual.  Half, if not all, of the school knows your bisexual.  You don't exactly keep it a secret."

"Right."  Harry really wished he would get on with it.  Draco was confusing him and when he was so tired, the last thing he needed was for Draco to be ambiguous or cryptic.  It was not helping his headache from his head hitting the wall in any way.  "So. . ."

"No one knows about me," he finished.

"Oh.  Right.  Forgot about that.  Too tired to think."

"What's your excuse the rest of the time?"

"I'm too busy thinking about you."

"You liar.  You didn't even like me until a few weeks ago."

"Yes, this is true, but I was so busy thinking about all the awful things you've done to me on the other occasions.  Or that bouncing ferret incident."

"Harry, are you forgetting that I was instituted in here on a Suicide Warning because I tried to kill myself?  There's no need to reopen old wounds."

"Sorry, but you should have seen it.  Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

"Yes, Potter, I'm sure if I had seen it rather than experienced it, I would enjoy the scenario so much more.  There's nothing quite like seeing oneself being transfigured into a rodent and forced to go flying through the air.  As humorous as it may have looked to you, it was a rather painful experience, both physically and mentally.  But I digress . . . if we can please return to the topic of conversation?"

"Which is?"  Draco gave a rather loud sigh.  "I'm sorry, Draco.  I'm just so tired."

"If we're telling people because everyone knows about you but no one knows about me."

"Oh, right.  Well . . . maybe we can just tell our friends first and then become public.  A little at a time.  Blaise already knows about you so there's no problem there.  Ron has to know because I can't keep this from him.  Hermione, too."

"Kailah and Padma," added Draco.

"Padma, eh?"

"She's my counselor and all but she's becoming a really great friend, too.  Besides, my counselor probably should know and she can't tell anyone because of the confidentiality charm."

"Okay," said Harry, yawning.  "Whenever you're ready.  I suppose you'll want a few days to get your affairs in order."

"Yes.  I want to wait until I'm off Suicide Warning and everything.  After that, I guess it's to Dumbledore about the resorting."

"You really going to go through with that?"

"I have to.  Will you go with me to Dumbledore, though?  I somehow fear I would not fare all too well going on my own.  I'm going to need some emotional support."

"Of course, as long as you'll let me go to sleep.  Otherwise, I'm going to die from sleep deprivation and you won't only be left without emotional support for going to Dumbledore, but you'd have to find a new boyfriend who's just as good as me.  I'm willing to bet that's a difficult find."

"Yes, it's very hard to find someone that low on the scale."  Harry tried to scowl but his tired face just wouldn't allow it and it came out looking more like a disgruntled pig.  "Honestly, Harry, do try not to joke about death and losing people.  You almost lost me before you even had me."

"Sorry.  I just . . . gods, Draco, it should be obvious I don't think before I speak."

"It _is obvious and that is why I'm excusing you.  Do me a favor, Harry, and do yourself a favor in the process.  Go to sleep.  Sorry I interrupted you but I couldn't sleep until we had that resolved."_

"No problem," he murmured, face already buried in the pillow.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you stay in the morning?  I'd much rather be with you when I wake up than Blaise or Padma or whoever Dumbledore plans on sending in when you leave for class."

"Sure.  I'll switch with whoever is supposed to come in the morning and go to afternoon classes."

"Thanks."

"No problem.  Night, Draco."

"Night."

Draco leaned back and watched Harry as he shifted one final time.  A few minutes later, his steady breathing and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest indicated to Draco that he had fallen asleep.  Softly smiling, Draco shimmied under the covers and pulled them up to his chin as he stared at the ceiling.  Harry shouldn't even really be sleeping as someone was always supposed to be up and watching him on this stupid Warning but it was Padma's night, not Harry's, and Draco could excuse him.  No one really had to worry, anyway.  For the first time in months, he truly felt happy and he didn't plan on running away from this marvelous, forgotten sensation any time in the near future.

**If you want to be notified when this story is updated, include your email in your review or send me a message with your email at angeldlsm01@hotmail.com**


	20. Not a Slytherin, Not Yet a Hufflepuff

**DISCLAIMER:  Not JK Rowling.  Don't work for JK or anyone involved in Harry Potter.  I don't even know anyone involved in Ms. Rowling's world.  I own Kali.  And my plot.  And both signal that I could use some more sleep and therapy.  j/k**

_Part Twenty:  Not a Hufflepuff_

_(Or:  "Not a Slytherin, Not Yet a Hufflepuff")_

It was a week later when Harry and Draco finally decided that it was time to tell everyone.  When Draco had awoken the next morning last week, he was more than happy to hear from Harry that he had switched turns with Padma a second time so they could spend the morning together.  After a few minutes, Draco realized that Harry remembered very little to none of what they had discussed the night before, but luckily the conversation went smoother the second time around with an alert and not sleepy Harry.  Draco took his time to group, which was fine because no one but Blaise noticed the difference between Harry and Draco.  They were all too busy getting a great big kick out of Ron and the identity of Kali's father actually being out in the open.

Doing independent study and only just getting off Suicide Warning after everyone found out, Draco hadn't been there when Kali had called Snape 'Daddy' in the middle of Potions class.  From what he had heard, however, things had been more than interesting and he wished he could have been there.  He'd pay good money to see Pansy's face when she found that one out.  He'd have paid even more money to see Weasley's face but he, instead, had to settle for hearing both stories verbatim, both of them from Kali with the commentary of her thoughts as things progressed.  It wasn't nearly as good as it would have been being there, but it would have to do.

Off Suicide Warning for a good five days now, though still living in the hospital wing and visited once a day by Padma, Draco got out of bed and began to dress for the day.  Despite how he thought he'd feel, Draco wasn't exhilarated to not have someone by his side every second of the day.  True, it had been annoying at first, but over the sixteen days, he had gotten rather used to it.  Things were a bit lonely now that he had no one to talk to when he felt the need to run his jaws just for the sake of doing so.  Instead, the independent projects he had set up were taking up his time.

The light from an early Thursday morning streamed in through the windowpanes littered around the walls of the Hogwarts infirmary.  Thankfully, being off Suicide Warning meant that the Pomfrey bitch left him alone more or less while he was there.  In fact, she seemed to be getting irritated with his continuing presence, though she tried not to show it.  Finishing dressing by fastening the clasp on his cloak, Draco dropped to the ground and began searching for his shoes.  Perhaps Madam Pomfrey was so irritated because Draco really had taken to making the place, at least the area around his bed, like home.  In a word, it was a mess and not one that he planned on cleaning up any time soon.  Extracting his left shoe from beneath a pile of Hogwarts uniforms, Draco tossed the shoe on his bed and began looking for the other.  Once found, he returned to his bed and began lacing up his shoes.  Jumping off his bed, Draco shoved his clothes underneath it and headed for the door.

Harry was already leaning against the wall when Draco walked into the hallway, his arms crossed and having an animated conversation, if not a fight, with some random portrait hanging on the opposite wall.  Managing only to cock an eyebrow before laughing, Harry's attention was drawn to his boyfriend hanging in the doorway and watching him with amusement.  Things had been like this ever since Draco's first day of freedom.  They met in the hallway before breakfast and went to the Great Hall together.  Draco walked back to the infirmary alone since Harry had class and spent most of the day there or in the library doing his schoolwork with the exception of lunch.  After dinner, Harry went back to the hospital wing with him and they'd remain there together until Harry had to run back to Gryffindor in order to beat curfew.  These practices had originally been instituted because of Draco being so nervous about rejoining the school after going through the Suicide Watch and Warning a second time but they both found they rather enjoyed the time together and so the process stayed.

"What were you doing?" asked Draco, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Just having a chat with good old Mary, here."  Harry waved a hand toward the portrait opposite them where the lady, who Draco assumed was Mary, had disappeared, probably to visit another portrait and complain about Harry Potter and his attitude.

"Do you always fight with the portrait when you're waiting on me?"

"I need something to do while you dig through that mess of yours."

Draco rolled his eyes but grinned as he and Harry began heading for breakfast.  "You're starting to sound like that Pomfrey bitch.  She keeps telling me to clean up and that the hospital wing needs to be sterilized but I'm messing it up.  I give it two weeks before she goes to Dumbledore and tells him to get me out of there."

"She won't have to worry once you get resorted.  Going back to a dormitory shouldn't be a problem as long as it isn't the Slytherin one."

Draco shrugged, nodding.  "Exactly.  Right.  I mean, I won't have to go to classes.  I can still do my independent study thing, which is good for now.  I love it.  The real reason I'm staying there isn't because of going back and being with other people.  I handled that before and I'm handling it okay now.  The problem is that it's the Slytherin dorms I'd be going back to."

"Because that's where it all began."  Draco nodded.  "Have you thought about when you're going to talk to Dumbledore about it?"

"Only every time Pomfrey comes in and begins to complain about my mess.  It isn't like I'm dirty, I'm just disorganized.  She, however, makes me sound very disgusting.  It's only a few robes and socks scattered about.  I'm not breeding animals in my clutter."

"I know you aren't.  You don't fare so well with animals.  We miss you in Care of Magical Creatures, by the way.  I'm trying to convince Dumbledore to send you a ferret but he just isn't going for it."

Scowling, Draco shot Harry a glare but Harry smirked back at him.  "I hate you, Potter."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Liar."

"Fine.  I'm a liar.  I don't hate you but I do hate ferrets and any mention of that class your oaf of a friend and sorry excuse for a professor, Hagrid, teaches."

"You know, if you had said that last year, I may have been offended.  I would have gone for my wand and hexed you until one of the teachers caught me and I got detention.  Now, however, I realize that your hatred for Hagrid is all because you're still sore about the incident with Buckbeak."

"He could have done something to keep that animal from hurting me if he was a good enough professor."

"He did try to prevent it.  Told you not to insult it and you did anyway.  You said it couldn't be that hard if _I_ could do it.  Something like that, anyway.  All I remember is that you insulted me and then you insulted Buckbeak.  You had it coming.  Lucky thing it got away before he could be killed."

"I still think you were behind that but I can forgive you now that . . . you know."  Draco gave a nervous glance around the hall.  "We're _friends and all."_

Harry failed miserably to suppress a laugh and his attempts only made Draco blush harder than he already was.  "Exactly, Malfoy.  Now that we're _friends_.  Maybe someday I'll tell you just what did happen to Buckbeak."

"You do know!"

"Do know what?" asked Ron, looking up from his breakfast.  Draco and Harry had entered the Great Hall and just sat across from Ron and Kali, both staring at one of the Potions textbooks Snape had sent Kali back to her common room with after she caused a minor incident in class resulting in half the students covered in boils.

"What happened to that hippogriff that attacked me third year."

"Oh."  Ron's lips seemed to twitch at this and from the other side of Harry, Hermione knocked her plate off the edge of the table.

"You all know!"

"I don't know," said Kali, looking up from her book and spilling some jam on it in the process.  She tried to rub it off but only managed to smear it even more.  "A hippogriff attacked you?"

Looking away from them, Draco shifted.  "Er - no."

"What did you do to make it attack you?"

"He called it ugly," explained Harry.  "At least I think so.  I don't know.  It was third year and it seems so long ago."

"Don't ask me," said Hermione.  "I have a hard enough time distinguishing when _any_thing happened in our third year.  You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

"No, but I did say that maybe I would tell him one day.  You know, as long as he's good and friendly."

"Malfoy good and friendly," mused Ron, shaking his head.  "Nothing just makes sense anymore this year.  I'm getting good Potions marks -"

"Thanks to Kali," said Harry, laughing.  Ron blushed.

"Oh, don't you listen to him, Ron," said Kali, reaching across the table and swatting Harry's wrist.  "You aren't getting grades you don't deserve."

"I know.  It's just . . . I _never got the marks I deserved."_

"So I persuaded him a bit.  It doesn't matter.  You earned them, anyway.  Daddy just needed a rough kick in the arse.  You aren't the only one he marked down on just because of who you are.  I'm trying to get him to let me help grade, like an assistant or something because I'm really good at the book part of Potions, but he won't budge.  Something about letting me do it once I stop exploding things in class."

"It's not really your fault," said Draco.  "You had John Wagner at Chivington, right?"  She nodded.  "That guy is batty.  He was the Potions professor here before moving to America and Snape took over.  A real mess of a teacher.  My parents had him.  Half the time _he couldn't even make the potions right.  All you had to do was show up to pass that class."_

"This is why Ron's tutoring me," she answered.  Draco nodded.

"Hey," said Harry, abruptly, "I was wondering if we could all meet back at the infirmary at lunch.  Draco and I have something we need to talk to you about."

"Sure," said Ron, shrugging.

"It's sad we actually can meet in the infirmary," said Draco.  "I mean, honestly, who says they're going to meet in the hospital wing?  People who are coming to see me, apparently.  Oh - by the way, Harry, Blaise already knows, but I feel like he should be there, too."

"Where is he, anyway?" asked Kali, dropping more jam onto her book, smearing the ink in the process.  "He usually sits with us at meals."

"Library," answered Hermione.  "Finishing something for History of Magic, I believe.  Passed him on the way to breakfast."

"All right," she answered, shrugging.  "I'll go tell him about this afternoon before Potions.  I mean, what's Daddy going to do if I show up a few minutes late?  Give me detention?  I'm really very scared."

Students had begun to wander out of the hall and Kali left earlier than the rest as she went to find Blaise before he disappeared from the library.  Draco was one of the last to leave, more than aware of the many eyes focusing on his lingering presence at the Gryffindor table even after his friends had gone off to class.  Grabbing an apple and taking it with him, Draco headed for the infirmary.

~*~

"Excuse me?" called Draco, halfway to the infirmary when he spotted Dumbledore up ahead.  As the headmaster turned around upon hearing Draco's voice, the latter picked up pace to catch up with him.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy.  Oddly enough, I was just coming to see you.  Funny how the fates act."

"I was at breakfast."

"I see.  Would you prefer we move to the hospital wing or to my office?  I highly doubt you'd want to stay here in the hallway."

"No, sir.  Not really.  Your office, actually.  The less time I spend with Madam Pomfrey, the better things will be for the both of us."

"Very well," he said, turning and heading for his office, Draco walking by his side.  "I take it things are not going well for you there?"

"Actually, sir, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, but that can wait for when we get to your office.  For now, things are going well enough.  I think we've just seen far too much of each other.  I'm irritated with her mere presence and I know she's irritated with mine.  I think she feels that I've come into her domain and tried to take over."

"Perhaps we will have to find an alternate solution."

"Perhaps," Draco echoed and they continued in silence until they reached the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice Whips," said Dumbledore and the stone gargoyle moved aside to reveal the spiral staircase leading up to his office.  Draco followed closely behind the headmaster as they climbed the staircase and entered the circular office.  Dumbledore sat behind his desk and, waving a hand toward the chair opposite him, motioned for Draco to take a seat as well.  "Now, Mister Malfoy, my business with you seems to coincide with your business with me.  You're off Suicide Warning now and I see you haven't been shy about rejoining your peers."

"You say that now but you didn't see me the first morning I was going back into the Hall for breakfast."

"I take it you were nervous."

"A great deal, but Harry was there to help me cope."

"Mister Potter and yourself have been rather close lately, haven't you?"

"Well - er - he makes a really great friend.  He's helping me through a lot of my issues.  It's not just him, though," he said quickly upon seeing the headmaster's smile and familiar twinkle.  "I mean, he's been a great friend but so have Kailah and Blaise and Hermione and Ron.  And Padma, too.  She's been great.  I'm very grateful that you sent her to help me."

"I'm very pleased it's helping you so much.  As for your studies, I presume you want to stay on your independent study."

"Yes.  For now, at least.  I was thinking that I could continue doing independent study until the second term.  We could discuss the matter after the Christmas holidays again.  I'd really like to rejoin my classes but not yet.  I'm not ready for that."

"That can be arranged.  For now you will stay on independent study and I want you to report to me the first day after the Christmas holidays to decide your course of action for second term.  In other matters, what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Living arrangements, in a matter, anyway.  I don't exactly know if this can be arranged, but I was wondering about - er - resorting."

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow, looking Draco over.  He didn't look surprised in the least.

"Resorting?"

"Yes," he said, carefully.  "It's just . . . I don't want to spend the rest of my time here in the hospital wing.  In fact, I'm more than ready to get out of there, but I just can't go back to Slytherin.  I don't even feel like I really belong there anymore, haven't for a while now, and then I just wouldn't be able to move past what happened there.  I feel like I've changed and going back to Slytherin just wouldn't be . . . right.  Can it be done?"

"A resorting?"

"Yes."

"It is a rare occurrence, but yes, it can be done."

"I mean, if I belonged in Slytherin, it would just put me back there, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I believe it would.  There have been very few cases where a student has actually switched houses in a resorting.  Seven cases of resortings have been attempted in the last thousand years and only two students actually switched houses.  One of these cases was only twenty-six years ago.  Are you certain you want to pursue this?"

"Very.  Like I said, if I'm really a Slytherin, the hat will put me right back there.  If I'm not anymore, and I truly think I'm not, then I'll be somewhere where I can move past everything that's happened and rather than run from it, accept it.  I need to do this, or at least try."

"Very well.  How soon are you prepared to do this?"

"If I'm certain, I should be ready as soon as possible."

"Then tomorrow night we will perform the ceremony in the Great Hall before dinner.  I'll alert the professors of your decision and I'd advise you to do the same for your friends."

"I will, sir.  Thank you."

"Now if there is no other business, I suggest you get to work on you studies."

"Of course, sir."  Draco grinned as he stood to leave.  Turning around, he headed out of the office and down the stairs, hurrying back to the infirmary and unable to study, too busy anticipating the things he would have to expose when Harry and the others came back before lunch.

~*~

Knocking his chair over as he stood up, Draco caught sight of his friends coming into the hospital wing.  According to the clock, it was time for lunch and he should have been expecting them, but he was in the middle of reading page thirty-two of his advanced Transfiguration text for the fifth time and didn't notice.  His mind was too distracted to focus on any one thing being so preoccupied with tomorrow night's resorting and it was making reading very difficult.  Apparently, it was not only making words had to understand, but even harder to string together.  The process was giving Draco a rather intense headache.

"Working hard, are you?" teased Harry as they came in.

"I've been trying but I can't concentrate."

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Kali, getting comfortable on the bed.  Blaise sat down beside her giving Draco a knowing grin.

"Well . . . I guess the first thing I have to tell you is that I talked to Dumbledore this morning and I'm getting resorted tomorrow night."

"So soon?" asked Harry, sitting down at the chair Draco had previously been occupying.

"The sooner the better, right?"

"Nervous?"

"Very."

"So where do you think you'll go?" mused Blaise, grinning and picking at his nails.  "I mean, now that you're leaving me forever with Crabbe and Goyle."

"Sorry, Blaise," said Draco, smirking.

"No problem.  I'm doing fine without you."

"Draco's going to be a Gryffindor," teased Harry, "and he's going to feel bad for all the rotten things he's said about Gryffindors."

Grinning at Harry, Draco sat in the chair opposite him and propped his head up with the heel of his hand.  "I have no idea where I'm going to go.  Can you honestly see me as a Gryffindor?"

"No.  That requires some form of bravery," said Ron.

"Then how did you get in there, Weasley?"

"Hey," said Hermione, "Ron is brave."

"You'd have to be to date Snape's daughter," said Harry, laughing.  Ron slightly blushed and kicked the leg of Harry's chair.

"Fine, fine.  Fair enough.  But I'd be a Gryffindor before I'd be a Hufflepuff."

"I don't know," said Blaise, slowly.  "You are an awful hard worker and loyalty is a very big issue in your family.  I mean, sure, you prefer the easy way to getting what you want but that's a Slytherin trait and you've changed.  In fact, you're doing a lot for yourself these days."

"Are you insinuating that I have the makings of a Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah.  I am.  I wouldn't be surprised with anything."

"What about Ravenclaw?" asked Hermione.  "You've got good marks and a good deal of common sense."

"Enough to know its bad when you try to kill yourself twice," said Draco, bitter.  "Gods, I don't belong anywhere.  That hat is going to tell me to pack up my bags and go home.  Either that or I'll sit on that stool for a year until McGonagall rips the hat off my head and tells me that I'm so screwed up I can't stay at school."

"Or just revert back to Slytherin," suggested Blaise, shrugging.

"We'll be your friends no matter what the outcome," said Kali, grinning.

"Though we won't ever let you forget it if you're a Gryffindor," added Harry.

"I'm sure you wouldn't."

"So what was your original announcement?" asked Ron.

"Er -" said Draco, looking to Harry for help.

"You see -" started Harry, also losing his nerve.

"Oh for Merlin's sakes," said Blaise.  "Draco and Harry are dating."

"What?" asked Ron and Hermione at the same time Kali said, "That is precious."

"Thanks, Blaise," muttered Draco.

"Anytime."

"You're dating," stated Hermione, looking between them.  "Since when?  How?  Malfoy's gay?"

"Yes, I'm gay," said Draco, grasping Harry's hand.  "It's a bit of a touchy subject that I'm still learning to deal with."

"We used to date," said Blaise, off-hand as he resumed picking the dirt from beneath his nails.

"Well that certainly explains a lot," said Ron.  "When did you - er - get together?"

"Halloween Ball," answered Harry.  "Sometime after you disappeared to meet up with Snape."

Ron's face fell at the memory.  It was beginning to become a bit of a joke between everyone, growing into more of a joke everyday as they all got more and more used to the idea of Snape being Kali's father.  Harry, however, seemed the most comfortable with it even though he had been the last to find out and looked for every opportunity to tease Ron about this certain fact.

"That was a very eventful night," stated Kali.  "Well good for you.  I'm happy for you both.  About everything.  Now, as punishment for being late to Potions, I have to attend to my father over lunch.  I have potions to work on.  He's trying very had to get me caught up with the rest of the class.  Turns out that the level Mr. Wagner had me on was the same level of your fourth year, but I'm up to fifth year potions already.  Daddy says I could be caught up by Christmas if I work really hard."

"Which is why I have to tutor you," said Ron.

"Exactly.  Speaking of which, you need to come down with me tonight to work on a potion.  Daddy said to bring someone who knew what they were doing and I figure you two have to get used to each other eventually."

"How considerate of you.  I'm anticipating it thoroughly, Kali."  Draco, Harry, and Blaise laughed at Ron's tone while Kali waved them goodbye and disappeared for the Potions room.

**Once again, if you want to be notified at an update, send a note to angeldlsm01@hotmail.com or leave your email in your review.**

**Don't know when I'm going to update next.  Resorting in the next chapter.  Not talented enough to write my own Sorting Hat song.  Whee!**


	21. And The Sorting Hat Said

**Makalaseri**:  Kali really should have told Ron sooner, but he knows now, don't he?  *wink*  Shagging at some point?  Maybe.  *sly smile*

**Yumi-no-baka**:  I have no intentions of writing the part where Kali calls Snape Daddy in class for the first time.  Make it up in your head or – hey!  Write it yourself.

**Dark Peppermint**:  You're awesome, too!

**Frizzy**:  Thank you so much

**Tine**:  Yes, you should not quit your day job.  *grin*  Humor is so hard to understand when things are in black and white.  Don't worry.  Servius _will_ make a return.  I wasn't planning on it, but my sister urged me to bring him back, and so he will.  Sorry about Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman going into your head.  I did mean for the chapter to be like that.  I thought it was clever.  *shrug*  Everyone is in seventh year now but I'd say Harry had sex in his sixth year?  And you should be sorry.  Dumbledore.  *shivers*

**LadyMorgaine**:  Hey, you.  Thanks for the compliments.  I hope you also like where I take it rather than just the set up.  *crosses fingers*

**Fiery Disposition**:  Just a fair warning, the Pomfrey bitch name with continue.  I have Draco call her that not because he hates her but because it's become her name, just as Harry is known as the Boy-Who-Lived.  Actually, though she annoys him, Draco is starting to like Madam Pomfrey.  So, it isn't meant to be humorous, it's just what he calls her.

**DISCLAIMER:  Once again, not JK Rowling.  Don't own Harry Potter, and not a part with Warner Bros., Scholastic, or anything else that is associated with Harry Potter.  I'm an eighteen-year old fan girl with no life and I am making no money off this trifle (epic) of a story.  If I were, I could afford to buy new shoes, but as I can't, I am dirt poor.**

_Part Twenty-One:  And the Sorting Hat Said..._

A soft simmering came from Kali's caldron as she started to stir her potion.  All around her she could hear her classmates chattering as they brewed.  Very little attention was being paid to the assignments, and if her father's snide remarks toward Neville Longbottom coming from somewhere to her left were any indication, the lack of focus was going unappreciated.

"You would think people wouldn't feel a need to gossip so much," said Ron, as he dropped two unicorn hairs into their mixture and plopped back down into his chair.  Kali continued to stir.

"Curiosity is part of human nature.  Look at Harry," she replied, shrugging.  "Hey, look!  The book says out potion should be mauve at this stage and it is!  We're actually doing it right!"

Looking up from the Potions book, Ron couldn't help but smile at Kali's excitement, especially when a good portion of the class had ruined theirs through a lack of proper concentration.  Poor Kali rarely got her potion right, and doing it correctly when most had gotten it wrong had to be like a little slice of paradise for her.  An explosion sounded from somewhere near Pansy Parkinson's and Millicent Buldstrode's screeching, and Snape's angry voice once again joined the myriad of sound.  Ron was just glad that Snape was distracted and finally yelling at someone else for a change.

"Well, of course our potion is the right color.  You _are_ my partner."

"Yeah," said Kali, laughing, as she sat down squarely in his lap.  "Part of me wonders if he paired us up to help me or, given my Potions record, to torture you."

"Maybe both.  Kill two birds with one stone."

"Maybe.  Considering my father, that's probably it.  Does anyone actually kill birds with stones?"

Ron shrugged.  "I can't believe all the commotion."

"Me either.  How do you think Draco's doing?"

"Nervous.  Harry said something about going to see him after class.  It's a good thing he's not here.  He'd be wetting himself form the way classes have been going.  I never actually thought I'd be concerned about Draco Malfoy."

"It seems like he's changed a lot."

"He has."

The bell sounded, signaling the end of classes, but Snape's voice cut through the sounds of rummaging as he whisked to the front of the room.

"Silence!" he bellowed and the rummaging stopped, all eyes turned forward.  "Bottle up you potions and take them with you.  We'll be testing them next week so I do hope you were paying good attention.  Twenty points will be taken from both Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin.  Perhaps next time the focus will be on your lessons rather than gossip over one Draco Malfoy."

With the distinct feeling of being dismissed, the rummaging resumed.

"Kailah," said Snape as Kali was packing up and she, along with the watchful eyes of curious students, turned forward.  "Nice job today.  I'm actually impressed.  Ten points to Gryffindor."

"You really are turning into a softie, Daddy," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.  "We're going to see Draco before the resorting.  I can come by tonight if you'd like."

"Don't bother.  I'll just be grading second year assignments and you'd grow very bored very fast, which would result in your incessant chattering, distracting me from properly grading."

"I love you, too.  I could work on Potions.  I could bring Ron."

Snape cocked and eyebrow and scanned Ron.  "_Really_?"

"Undo it," whispered Ron.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come by?"

"Come tomorrow and feel free to bring Mister Weasley."

Kali's lips twitched.  "His name is _Ron."_

"Yes, yes," he said, waving his hand.  "And Kailah?  While you're visiting Mister Malfoy, do thank him for causing such a riot in my classes today.  I do love it so much."

"Whiner," she quipped, slipping her arm through Ron's.  "I'm going."

Shooting a piercing gaze at Ron, he replied, "I'm glad."

Passing a leering Pansy demon, Kali pulled Ron out into the hall where Harry had been smart enough to escape to already with Hermione and Blaise in tow.  Once joined with them, they headed out of the dungeons and in the direction of the hospital wing.  They headed through the halls and, arriving at the infirmary, pushed open the door.  After saying hello to Madam Pomfrey, they headed past her for the room where Draco was staying to find him laboring over a Transfiguration text and cursing under his breath.

"Having fun?" asked Harry, coming up behind him and placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hardly.  Glad to see you lot.  I've been going nutters ever since this morning.  I can't believe Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to announce my resorting for tonight.  I can't believe I have to do it in front of the whole school.  I already owled my mother about it.  I figure she should hear it from me before she hears it from anyone else."

"Good figuring," said Blaise, picking up the Transfiguration book.  "Humans to animals.  Nice.  Thinking of turning someone into a ferret?"

"Sod off."

"What is this about a ferret?" asked Kali as she wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Nothing," said Draco, quickly.

"I'll tell you later," Ron leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"So, who are you planning to transfigure?" asked Hermione, who was now peering over Blaise's shoulder to see the book.

"I don't know."  He shrugged and sat down next to Harry on the bed.  "I guess the Pomfrey bitch if I'm stuck here any longer.  Give me a week and our mediwitch will be a mule."

"A mule?" asked Harry, grinning.  Draco nodded.  "Why a mule?"

"Cause she's a stubborn fuck."

"Speaking of Pomfrey and getting out of the hospital wing, your resorting is in a few hours.  How're you feeling?"

"Nervous.  As long as you're all here to support me, I think I'll be okay."

"Glad to hear it.  Have you talked to Padma about us yet?"

Draco nodded.  "She came by during lunch to find out why I was hiding out when I should be eating.  I told her my nerves were keeping me from being too hungry.  The chances of vomiting were too high.  She asked about the restoring and I told her what happened with Dumbledore yesterday and then I told her about you."

"I hope that went okay," said Blaise.  "Padma seems cool like that."

"I actually went really great.  I explained about you, too, Blaise.  I think she was glad to finally have a reason for the way we've been - er - hostile for lack of a better term."

"Hostile, indeed."

"So, Harry?" asked Draco.  "You ever going to tell me about that hippogriff?"

"It was only brought up yesterday!  Impatient to find out about Buckbeak, are we?"

"I'm just reminding you.  Besides, I'm naturally impatient.  I worked so hard in trying to get that animal destroyed, pretended my arm was in pain for months, and then it disappeared.  No one knows how it got away but I know you know.  You have to tell me."

Hermione and Ron snickered but Harry just gave them warning looks and flashed Draco a big, bright smile.  "I'll tell you one day.  I promise.  For now you need to screw up your courage because you have a half hour before we got to dinner and the resorting starts."

"All right, then.  You can keep your secrets for now.  Can I have some time alone?"

"Sure.  See you at the resorting."

"Okay."  Draco tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of Harry's neck, pulled him close in and captured Harry's lips with his own.  "I'll see you at dinner," he murmured against Harry's mouth.

"Bye."

Ron had to grab Harry's collar to pull him away from Draco, their slightly parted lips still touching until Ron broke the contact.

"Come on, Harry," he said, slightly amused.  Draco watched, smirking, as Ron pulled Harry from the room, the latter with his eyes on Draco until he left the room.  Kali, Hermione, and Blaise said their goodbyes and then followed, snickering at Harry's attempts to get back in there and say a more private goodbye.

Dropping to his bed, Draco pulled his knees up to his chest and let his head fall to rest on them.  His thoughts drifted starting with the pleasant thoughts of Harry and that kiss, the way their fingers intertwined, and their lips so close that they were sharing the same oxygen.  Happy thoughts were only infiltrated by the depressing:  his father, what had happened to get him stuck here in this situation in the first place, and what he was going to say when he saw his mother again.  Even the odd thoughts, the ones where his mind just couldn't quite comprehend what was being transmitted, like the fact he and Ron Weasley had actually become friends since his self-mutilation episodes.  Finally, apprehension began to sink in his gut as he thought of the resorting.  Getting ready to head to the Great Hall, Draco couldn't help but think he would give almost anything to be anywhere but here.

~*~

"Hey, Harry," said Blaise, grasping Harry by the arm as they approached the Great Hall.  "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Er -" he started.

"Are you coming, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'll be in soon.  I just need to talk to Blaise for a second."

Nodding, Hermione, Ron, and Kali filed into the Great Hall leaving Blaise and Harry alone.  Walking off to the side where students wouldn't be wandering past them every ten seconds, Blaise ducked into an alcove, not bothering to see whether Harry was following or not.  He got lucky as Harry ducked in right behind him.

"So what's this all about?" asked Harry running his fingers through his disheveled mess of hair.

"I have to give you 'the talk.'"

"The what?"

"As the ex-boyfriend, I feel the need to give you 'the talk.'"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Look, Draco's a good guy.  A bit of an arsehole sometimes, definitely arrogant, but a good guy all the same.  He's going through a rough time right now.  I don't need to tell you that because we both know.  I come from experience when he's at a point like this only right now, he actually wants help.  Draco gets defensive and he's going to put up a lot of walls.  I'm surprised he's let you in to begin with."

"Are you going somewhere with this, Blaise?"

"Just treat him right, okay?  He's a pain in the arse but he's worth it."

"You don't need to tell me that.  I already know."

"I know.  You look at him the way I look at him.  The only difference is that he looks at you back."

"Sorry."

"No need to be.  I just felt compelled to say it.  Treat him right.  You can help him.  He doesn't let me in and I don't know why but he lets you in.  You've been together for . . . what?  A week?  He trusts you more than he's ever trusted me and I don't know why.  The fact of the matter is you need to be good to him because he'll let you.  He wants help but he wants it from you so that automatically makes it your responsibility to give it to him."

"Don't worry about it, Blaise.  I will."

Pursing his lips, Blaise nodded.  "I know."

He turned from Harry and headed for the doors to the Great Hall.  With no other options, Harry headed in the same direction.  As he reached the entrance, an arm snaked around his waist, spinning him around and Harry found himself pressed to Draco's chest before he had time to register what just happened.

"Hey," said Draco, his voice low and tone breathless.  "Waiting for me?"

"Not exactly unless you want me to have been," he answered, leaning forward to press his lips to Draco's.  "Is this okay with you?  I mean, here in public.  I know nobody knows. . ."

Placing a finger to Harry's lips, Draco said, "I know but I've been through a lot at this school already.  Everyone stares at me anyway.  May as well get this all out now rather than drag it out."

"Fair enough," mumbled Harry against Draco's index finger, which was still firmly pressed against Harry's lips.  Removing his finger, Draco slid it over Harry's lips and over his cheek before curling it back into a fist.  As his hand dropped to his side, Draco placed his lips where his finger had been, kissing Harry full on.

"I guess we go in now"

"I guess so."

"I'm still nervous."

"Don't be."

"What if it puts me back in Slytherin?"

"It won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I remember you from the first year.  You aren't the same person you were when I met you at Madam Malkin's or the person who stepped off the train."

Seeming to consider this, Draco frowned then nodded.  "Okay, let's go."  Sliding his hand into Harry's for a short squeeze of support, Draco entered the Great Hall. Draco felt Harry place a quick kiss on his cheek before reluctantly letting go of his hand and heading for the front.  Harry veered to the side as he headed for the Gryffindor table and caught sight of the stool and Sorting Hat sitting before the Head Table.

"As those of you present at breakfast this morning know, tonight is a very rare and special occasion," started Dumbledore once Draco made it to the front.  "Tonight will be the eighth resorting ceremony to take place in Hogwarts' history, the second in this century."

"Mister Malfoy," said McGonagall, motioning to the hat.

Casting a glance to the Gryffindor table, Draco scanned the students watching him.  He desperately needed to see Harry for reassurance before this happened.  Just as the Sorting Hat fell on his head, Draco caught sight of Harry intently staring at him and he smiled.

_'Ah yes, Draco Malfoy,_' the small voice of the Sorting Hat whispered in his ear.  _'I remember you well.  So much of Slytherin exuded from you; it surprises me you think I was wrong.'_

_'I don't think you were wrong,_' Draco thought, gripping tight to the cuff of his sleeve.  _'I just think I've changed.'_

_'Changed.__  Oh yes, changed indeed.  You no longer strive to prove yourself.'_

_'I've already done it,'_ Draco retorted.  'I _made my father proud.  Just put me where I belong.'_

_'Still cunning,'_ the hat continued, _'and a great deal of loyalty.__  You would do well in all four houses.  No doubt, you still would do well in Slytherin though your mind begs not to return there.  Too many bad memories, no doubt.  You would do well in all four houses but as for doing great things. . .I know!  RAVENCLAW!"_

It was in a haze that Draco joined Padma at the Ravenclaw table but he got the distinct impression that despite the fuzzy cloud around his mind, he was smiling the whole time.

"Congratulations," he could hear Padma say once sound began to come back into his head.  Food had already filled up on the plates and now that the Pomfrey bitch had been regularly feeding him, he figured he should actually eat.  She wouldn't be happy if he missed a meal.  That could lead to the belief of digression.  "I'm glad you got sorted with us."

"It wanted to put me back in Slytherin," said Draco, softly.

"You still have a lot of Slytherin traits," said Padma.  "It doesn't mean anything.  You wouldn't have been put here if you didn't belong with us."

"Draco," said Harry, sitting down beside him.  "Hi, Padma."

"Hi, Harry."

"What are you doing over here?" asked Draco.

"Blocking the icy glare from your former house mates," said Harry, grinning.  "Come on.  You didn't really think I'd sit over there at Gryffindor and let you deal with this alone.  Besides, Hermione and Ginny won't shut up and I'm getting sick of hearing Ron and Kali's sappy talk."  Harry paused, looking at Draco carefully.  "What's wrong?"

"The hat wanted to put him back in Slytherin," said Padma.  "It's no big deal."

"No, Draco, it's really not."

"It feels like a big deal."

"Draco, what did it say?"

"That I'd do well back in Slytherin."

"Draco, no one is really cut out for one house and one house alone.  I mean, so you still have a lot of Slytherin qualities and the hat saw that but you didn't want to go there.  It's not a bad thing and you should know better than anyone that being a Slytherin isn't a bad thing."

"No.  I know it's not.  I love Slytherin.  It's just . . . I feared for a moment that I was going to get sent back there.  I didn't want to be sleeping in that dorm and remembering everything.  I don't want to run from things but it's not right to ask a person to go back and live where they attempted suicide.  Memories can fuck up your judgment."

"I know," said Harry.  "If it makes you feel any better, the Sorting Hat almost put me in Slytherin."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah.  It kept telling me how Slytherin would help me on the way to greatness but I freaked out because you were in Slytherin and I knew about the Slytherin reputation.  I ended up begging for anything but Slytherin even if I had to sit on that stool for an hour.  Thankfully, it put me in Gryffindor."

"Thanks, Harry.  That's sweet.  There's nothing like hearing someone got sorted because they begged not to be put in my house because of me."

"Well, it wasn't entirely because of you.  I didn't want to end up evil."

"And I don't want to end up dead just yet."

"It's okay, Draco.  I was almost a Hufflepuff," said Padma.  

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said, laughing.  "Ravenclaw will welcome you with open arms and you can move in whenever you like.  I know you want to get away from Madam Pomfrey.  We're a good group.  I promise, you'll do great there.  And if you need a shoulder to lean on, I'll be there."

"Thanks," he answered and went back to his meal.

**Will be updated every Monday as long as I am permitted to do so.****  Eh . . . leave a Review?  Please?  *begs*  I love them.  They make me smile and be pleasant and that makes me write more.  *grin***

**Or you could email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com**

**No flames, please.  They burn.  *ouch!***


	22. Relocation

**Izanami**** Hime:  Glad you liked the ex-boyfriend talk.  It's a cliché idea, but a funny one, so it's okay.**

**Daisy8781**:  Nice to see you again!  I hope you aren't overwhelmed in a bad way.  As for Blaise, I think he's happy that Draco's happy, but jealous that it has to be Harry who is with Draco.  So, a little bit of both dealing and genuinely being pleased.

**Yumi-no-baka**:  I don't care if you wrote about Kali calling Snape Daddy in class so long as you posted it and linked my story to it.

**Draconianas**:  Thank you so much for the compliments!  I'm blushing.  Don't worry, this story _will_ be finished, without a doubt in my mind.  I promise.  It may take awhile, but it'll happen.

**Lynne**:  What?  I don't get it?  You want more?  *grins*  Oh, all right.

**Insanecashew**:  I don't know how I captured the emotions of cutters and such.  I was once – dramatically – suicidal.  Meaning I was depressed, but using suicide as more of a theatric to get noticed than actually intending to do it.  I just tried to imagine what Draco would be going through, and then convey it.

**For everyone who liked the fact Draco was a Ravenclaw**:  As much as I love clichés, this just wasn't the time for one.  Too much Ron and Hermione could be fatal to his development.  Honestly, I thought everyone was going to see he was going to go to Ravenclaw.  I was a bit reluctant to do a re-sorting, but I thought it was necessary for Draco's recovery.  So, from now on, Draco is a Ravenclaw.  Besides, he could never be a Gryffindor.  Remember him high-tailing it away from those Blast Ended Skrewts?

**Disclaimer:  Ironically, I took Polyjuice Potion last night and I really was J.K. Rowling for a whole hour.  Of course, because it was only Polyjuice Potion, I still didn't own Harry Potter.  Isn't that just a kick in the bum?  I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.  This should have been figured a lot more chapters ago.**

_Part Twenty-Two:  Relocation_

Folding his cloak, Draco placed it in his trunk and closed the lid, latching it into place.  He sat down on his bed and looked around the infirmary, now looking like it had before depression had sent him here.  It looked empty, impersonal, and Draco thought that maybe the Pomfrey bitch should consider adding a little color to brighten the otherwise barren area.  Grabbing his shoes from the floor, Draco slid them onto his feet and began to lace them up as the events of the past three days ran over in his head.

On Friday night, Draco had officially left Slytherin and was sorted into Ravenclaw.  After dinner, Blaise had come by the hospital wing after combing the Slytherin dorms for anything that Draco may have left behind.  Word was that the Slytherins were not happy with Draco's decision to get resorted.  Apparently, Blaise was taking a good deal of verbal beatings, most of which had to do with his sexuality, due to the mere fact that he was still associating with Draco.  As for the rest of the school, most students hadn't said a thing to him.

Few had picked up the subtle signs that Harry and Draco were a couple (either that or they ignored them), and those that had were considerably fair about it.  The Slytherins were too busy ranting about the betrayal Draco inflicted upon them to notice, but Draco figured that once they did, Blaise wouldn't be the only one hearing slurs and gay jokes.

Saturday held very little events other than the Gryffindor Quidditch game against Hufflepuff.  Harry persuaded Draco to attend, which turned out to be a positive thing.  Gryffindor won, putting Harry in a very good mood for the rest of the day, and Draco had been back in the Quidditch stadium.  After quitting the team last year when he failed to care about anything, much less Quidditch, Draco had forgotten how much he loved the game.  Being back in the crowd ignited the passion, and Harry practically had to pull him from his broom after he spent much of the remainder of the day flying.

Now it was Sunday evening, the bulk of the day spent packing his things away, and thinking about the move.  Padma had asked him on Friday when he planned on moving, and, thinking it over, Draco had decided Sunday night.  He figured it gave him most of the weekend to get used to the idea but now that Sunday night was here, his nerves were jumbled inside him once again.  This was a new house, new people, most of which didn't like him very much due to his behavior over his first five years at Hogwarts.  According to Padma, it was the fifth year when Lisa Turpin had coined the phrase 'King of Prats' for him, and they had been using it ever since.  Something about that didn't make him feel very welcomed.

"Draco?" asked Harry, poking his head into the room.  "Where were you at dinner?  I looked for you but I didn't see you."

"Packing," he answered.  "You can come in, you know.  I won't make you stand outside the door and talk to me through that crack."

Smiling sheepishly, Harry cracked the door open a little farther and slid inside.  "Moving into Ravenclaw tonight?"

"Yeah.  My nerves are shot.  I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"I wouldn't be too worried about it.  I'm sure Padma's told them loads of good things about you, and if she hasn't, I will."

"I'm sure you would."

"I would, and they would believe me, too.  Everyone loves me.  I'm the Boy-Who-Lived.  If I like you, you can't be that bad."

"Okay, Boy-Who's-Vain."

Harry laughed, sitting down next to Draco and grabbing his hand.  "Just trying to lighten the mood.  There's nothing to be nervous about, Draco.  Just because a lot of the Ravenclaws haven't liked you in the past doesn't mean they can't learn to like you, and even if that weren't the case, they would still tolerate you.  Even Ron likes you now, and that is saying something."

"Funny, Harry."

"Who's being funny?  I'm serious.  Ron _hated_ you and he likes you now.  Padma will be there."

"I know.  She's coming by soon to help me move."

"I'm going to go, then.  I'll see you tomorrow morning in the Great Hall."

"Okay."

Harry stood up, reluctantly letting go of Draco's hand, and leaned down to brush his lips against Draco's.  "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Draco watched as Harry left the room, once again leaving him alone without a distraction.  Sighing, he fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, a sight that had become more familiar to him over the past two years than he had ever wished.  This must be what it was like to be Harry, the only person who probably spent more days in total at the hospital wing than he had.  All those Quidditch accidents and valiant attempts to defeat Voldemort yielded painful results, after all.

He didn't have to wait long.  Only a few minutes later, Padma entered and sat down next to Draco, who was still sprawled out on the bed.

"Are you ready?" she asked, breaking his attempt to count all of the bumps on the ceiling.

"No.  I think I'm just going to stay here forever.  The Pomfrey bitch and I have grown rather close, and I think it would break her heart if I were to leave.  I don't want to be responsible for something like that, now, do I?"

"Very funny, Draco.  It won't be that bad.  I've told them how wonderful you are and they've all promised to give you a chance.  In fact, they're looking forward to meeting you - outside of class and without Crabbe and Goyle, that is.  Come on.  I'm giving you one last chance to come by choice and then I'm going to tickle you."

Bolting up in bed, Draco hunched over to block his stomach.  "I am Draco Malfoy and no one tickles Draco Malfoy, okay?  Draco Malfoy is not the kind of person you tickle.  In fact, it won't work because Draco Malfoy is not ticklish."

Twirling her wand in her fingers, Padma said, "I could always use the Rictusempra charm, you know.  It doesn't matter if you're running from me.  And Draco, you might want to stop talking in third person before we go back to Ravenclaw.  It makes you sound silly."

"Harry used Rictusempra on me during the dueling club in second year," said Draco, pointedly.

"I know.  I was there."

"He injured my dignity."

"Poor baby."  Padma grinned and, after a bit of a struggle, pulled Draco's arms away from his stomach.  "It was five years ago.  One would think you'd be over that by now."

"A Malfoy never forgets when he's been wronged."

"And now Harry is your boyfriend.  Is that your revenge?"  Draco seemed to think this over, took it as an insult, and scowled.  "Stop pouting.  Do you want to go or don't you?  I don't have all night, you know."

Groaning, Draco stood up in one languid, lazy motion.  "Fine.  I'll come, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to be pleasant about it."

"I expect no less of you.  Grab you trunk and let's go."

Grasping the end of his trunk, Draco pulled it off the bed with a loud thud.  He followed Padma from the room, said good-bye to Madam Pomfrey, who actually seemed a bit sad to see him go, and headed out into the hallway.  More than four times over their journey Padma had asked Draco not to drag his trunk ("It makes a dreadful sound!"), but he relented, and she had picked up pace, probably hoping to decrease the length of time she would have to deal with it.

"Banana fish," said Padma once they had reached the portrait of an old witch named Violet.

"Banana fish?" asked Draco as it opened and they stepped into what he presumed was the Ravenclaw common room.  Everyone seemed to be staring at him.

"It's from a muggle book."

"I'm presuming you picked it?"

"Shut up," she said, grinning, as she playfully smacked him over the head.  "Come on."  Grabbing his sleeve, she pulled Draco over to the fire.

Across from the hearth were two blue couches, both covered in crushed velvet.  On the other side of the room were a bookcase, and a long table surrounded by high-back chairs, also crushed velvet and blue.  Three smaller tables were around the room, each with two chairs to them where students were studying or playing wizards chess.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Tower," said Padma, sitting down next to a dark-haired boy with dark, brown eyes.  His name was David Moon, if Draco remembered correctly.  "This is the common room and David and Terry will show you the dormitory.  There's only five of us - well, six with you - in seventh year."

Forcing a smile and making a conscious effort to breathe, Draco said, "Hi."  He tried to add something to his simple greeting but words failed him.

"Hi," said a girl across from Padma with bright, blonde hair.  "I'm Mandy Brocklehurst.  This is Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, and David Moon.  You're Draco Malfoy, right?"

"Yeah."  He gave a short nod and looked to Padma for help.  All she did was smile back.

"Why don't we show you to the dorm?" suggested David.  "You can take your trunk up there, get settled, and then we can all hang out."

"Er - okay."  Draco shifted, grasping the end of his trunk tighter and allowed himself to be guided up a staircase by David and Terry.  Somewhere near the top of the tower they pushed open a door and stepped aside so that Draco could enter.  There were three four-poster beds surrounded by heavy blue curtains with bronze tassels.  They were similar to those in Slytherin except for the colors but the room was the thing that was really different.  For one, there were windows when, in the dungeons, the only light source was from the inside.  Another was that the atmosphere itself felt different, brighter, and Draco felt that he could get used to this.

"That bed's yours," said Terry, motioning to the one right next to the window.  Dragging his trunk over to the bed, he pushed back the curtains and hoisted it up, preparing to unpack.  "So what made you want to get resorted?"

David elbowed Terry in the ribs.  "Don't ask him that," he hissed.

"Why not?  He's sleeping in our dorm and I'm curious."

"Because it's rude."

"I can hear you, you know," said Draco, smirking as he hung up his robes.

"Sorry," they chorused.

"It's okay.  I wanted to get resorted because I felt like I didn't belong with the Slytherins anymore.  Like I just didn't fit in."

"Oh," said Terry.  "Er - I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you."

"That makes two of us," said Draco.

"Three," added David.

Draco bit the corner of his lip as he looked them over.  "I'll try not to get in your way.  I know it's probably uncomfortable, having someone trespassing on what you feel like is your territory, especially when it's someone you don't particularly like.  I keep mostly to myself these days so I won't be a bother.  I won't even be in your classes until after Christmas."

"No, don't worry about it," said David.  "I mean, yeah, we didn't really like you, but we don't really know you.  I don't want to make you feel like you aren't welcomed here."

"Well he's _not_," hissed Terry.

"Terry, that's not true.  You know what Padma told you, and she has no reason to lie, so be nice."

"You know what, it was a mistake coming here," said Draco.  "Maybe I should just go."

"No!  You're staying and Terry promises to be nice.  He's just a little - suspicious."

"You have to admit, it isn't everyday that a Malfoy decides he wants to be a decent human being."

"Terry, it's a little thing called 'tact.'  Look it up sometime," said David, rather harshly.  "Draco, really, don't leave."

"Is it true you're dating Harry Potter?"

"Terry!" said David, looking faint.  "You don't have to answer that."

Draco dropped to the bed, holding his head carefully in his hands.  "I don't know what to reply to first.  To start, yes, I'm dating Harry.  It's only been a little over a week.  We got together at the Halloween Ball.  And maybe I should go back to the hospital wing or sleep in the common room.  I'm going through a lot and I don't really want to add a feud with a new roommate to it."

"Did you really try to kill yourself?" asked Terry, this time carefully without the brash attitude he used when asking about Harry.  David dropped to his bed, also holding his head in his hands, and apparently too dizzy to scold his friend.

Draco carefully contemplated his words before he spoke, but when he did, his words felt jumbled, confused, and he wished he would have stayed back at the infirmary.  The Pomfrey bitch liked him a lot more than this guy did.  "Yes, I did.  Last year _and this year."_

"Oh.  I thought that was just a rumor."

"Unfortunately, no."  Draco dropped his head and ran his fingers through his hair for what felt like the millionth time.

"Oh.  Sorry for being mean."

Rolling his eyes, David said, "Terry thought Padma was lying when she said you tried to kill yourself.  Sorry he brought it up but he lacks good judgment like that."

A weak smile appeared on Draco's face.  "It's okay.  It had to come out some time."

"I guess so," said David.  "He'll be nicer.  He usually is."

"It's no problem," said Draco.  "We should probably go back to the girls before they think we killed each other up here."

"Especially when Terry is concerned," said David.  Terry shrugged, blushing.

Once Draco was unpacked, a task completed with Terry's and David's assistance, they headed back down to the common room where the girls were still sitting, apparently waiting for them.  Squeezing himself between Padma and Terry, Draco sat on the couch and tried to look comfortable.  He knew that he had to be failing miserably.

"You took so long up there, we figured you for dead," said Padma, grinning.  "Did you get everything unpacked okay?"

"Yeah.  David and Terry helped me."

"Terry was rude," added David as he sat across from them between Mandy and Lisa.

"He wasn't!"

"No, he wasn't," said Draco quickly.  Terry scowled at David.

"Liar.  He was too.  Terry asked him if he was really dating Harry Potter."

"Terry!"

"Are you?" asked Mandy, leaning forward.  "I saw you kissing in the hall and I've been wondering ever since."

"Er -" said Draco, turning a bright shade of crimson.

"Leave Draco alone," said Padma.  "Terry, I warned you to be nice to him.  I do hope you apologized."

"I _was nice and I __did apologize," said Terry.  "Stop attacking me.  It's unfair to expect me to just accept everything you tell me right away without checking it out for myself."_

"He was nice," said David.  "He was nice after he asked him if he really tried to kill himself."

Padma's jaw dropped and she reached across Draco's lap to swat Terry on the wrist.  "I told you not to mention that!  It isn't the kind of thing that someone should bring up in casual conversation.  Why'd you bring it up?  You didn't accuse him of lying, did you?"

"Padma," said Draco, resting a hand on her forearm, "its okay.  Really.  Please relax or I will be forced to sedate you.  It had to come up eventually and I'd rather have them know the truth than listen to rumors.  If I'm going to be a part of this house than you can't have them put up an act around me.  You know the last thing I want is for people to act like they're walking on broken glass around me."

Sighing, Padma said, "Are you sure?  I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Of course I'm sure, and of course I'm going to feel uncomfortable.  I'm new and not particularly accustomed to sharing my feelings.  This is all a very different experience for me.  Don't worry about it.  I'll adjust."

"He really was nice after Draco told him the rumors were true," said David, finally coming somewhat to Terry's defense.  "I think we all need to adjust.  Give it time.  For now, I'm going to bed.  I'm tired and we have class in the morning."

"I'm tired, myself," said Draco.  "Moving and worrying takes a lot out of you."

"Are you coming to class with us?" asked Lisa.

"Not yet.  I'm doing independent study right now.  I should be rejoining classes after Christmas."

"Oh.  Okay.  Goodnight, Draco."

Draco forced a smile for the collective group and said, "Goodnight."

Turning from the girls, he followed Terry up to the dorms.  A deep sigh escaped him as he climbed into the bed, it being a nice contrast from the starchy, hard beds in the hospital wing.  It must have been a long time since he was comfortable in bed because Draco barely had time to savor his solace before falling into a deep sleep.

~*~

The four weeks of November passed from one dreary day into another.  It seemed to Draco as if it was almost always raining and he spent most days inside the library, working on class work and looking at the vast array of books.  Any free time that didn't involve reading or studies was spent with Harry and company or one of his new friends in Ravenclaw.  The transition was easier than he had expected, the Ravenclaws being a lot nicer and more accepting than he had anticipated.  Harry was more supportive than ever and there were times when Draco would sit in his bed at night, staring out the window, and wondering just how he got here.  Not that he was complaining, quite the opposite, but this was not at all what he had imagined for himself.  This was better, and something Draco never thought he could have.  After everything he had been through, Draco didn't know how these amazing things could have happened to him.

First there was Harry, someone who was supposed to loathe him down to every last bone in his body.  Instead, Harry had fallen for him, stood by him when he needed a friend, and lived up to that golden image that so many people bestowed upon him.  Harry hadn't been vengeful or prejudiced like Draco would have been if their positions were reversed.  He supposed that maybe there was something to that pedestal that Harry was placed upon after all.  It was something Draco never thought he would think, but they really were right together; maybe even perfect.

Second, there was the new housing situation in Ravenclaw.  Once he and Terry had gotten past the first few days, broken down the formalities, and became comfortable around each other, a friendship had blossomed.  It was nothing like the one Draco was forming with David, nor the one he already had with Padma but it was a start that far surpassed any friendship he may have had with Crabbe and Goyle (both of whom were now avoiding him).  Draco found that the Ravenclaws had embraced him, and it was nice to once again feel at home with his house.  He hadn't felt like this in Slytherin since his fifth year.

The animosity between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, due to Draco's new sorting, surely, escalated during the second week of November when the Quidditch game between the two houses played.  It was strange being in the stands, and Draco had to remind himself to cheer for Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, but he had enjoyed himself thoroughly.  The Slytherins had been out for blood, as they usually were, and won the match by seventy points.  All Draco could think about was that it was a good thing he wasn't on the team; he'd have been back in the hospital wing already.

December came closer and November faded away.  Time keeps going on and Draco went along with it.

**Next chapter in a few days.****  Before Monday.  I wanted to put it up today but it was being stupid.**

**Chapter 23 will be:  Christmas Plans.  Yay!**


	23. Christmas Plans

**If you want a disclaimer, seek earlier chapters.**

**I will get back to anyone who reviews in Chapter 24 on Monday.  No need for preliminaries.**

**This is dedicated to those who read and don't review.  As long as it's getting out there.**

_Part Twenty-Three:  Christmas Plans_

Draco glanced up through the pieces of his silvery blond hair that had fallen into his face.  His fingers ran ragged through his hair, and he rested his elbow on the table, propping his chin up on the heel of his hand.  On the other side of the Ravenclaw common room, a group of fourth years were playing Exploding Snap, and it was making it difficult for Draco to concentrate on his Charms essay.  Brushing the hair away from his eyes, he looked up a second time, annoyed by the game and annoyed by his hair.  When had he stopped taking the time to slick it back, anyway?

Slamming the book shut, Draco said, "I'm going to the library."

"Again?" asked Mandy, looking up from her playing cards.

"You've been there all week," added Lisa.  "Don't you ever take a break from work?"

"I have to get this essay done and I can't concentrate."

"But it's Saturday," said Mandy.  "Even Padma doesn't work this much.  You should take a break.  If you don't want to stay in here, I think David and Terry went outside.  It's snowing."

"I would but I have to meet Harry in a half hour and I want to get more of this essay done before then.  There's less than a month left before Christmas and I have tons of work to get through by then.  I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."  Mandy and Lisa watched with sympathetic gazes as Draco packed up his things and staggered out of the common room.

Trudging down the halls, Draco made his way to the library, and proceeded by Madam Pince to a back corner where he could often be found working.  He was a regular here, now, and it sometimes bothered Draco to think that Madam Pince saw more of him than she did Hermione Granger these days.  In fact, he was here so much that he thought Madam Pince was actually starting to like him.  She certainly didn't give the wary looks of caution anymore that she had used when he first started doing independent work.  Rather, she looked on him kindly, and sometimes asked him how he was doing.  At least it was a step up from expecting him to knife himself right then and there.

Throwing open his book, Draco skimmed through the pages until he found what he was looking for (extensive information on locking charms) and began to read.  It was too late.  His concentration was shot, and Draco found himself rereading paragraphs over and over again just to get the idea.  The letters were becoming blurry, and he rubbed at his eyes, causing them to water.  Maybe he really was spending too much time in here.

"Good afternoon," said Harry, and Draco's head snapped up from resting on his parchment.  "Er - Draco, you've got a bit of ink on your face."  Draco groaned and wiped the side of his face with his sweaty palm.  "Hate to tell you this, but that only made it worse."

"I don't really care right now," he mumbled, shoving his book and essay away, and allowing his head to fall back down to the table.

"Tired?"

"Not really 'tired'.  I don't know what's wrong with me.  I'm edgy and everything seems to be setting me off.  Sorry if I yell at you or anything.  Just know that it's nothing personal."

"I'll keep that in mind.  What's bothering you?"

"I really don't know.  What do you do about that, Harry?  I hate this so much.  I feel so depressed and I don't know why.  It's frustrating."  Draco began to rub at his eyes with his index fingers and massage his temples with his thumbs.

Harry's brow furrowed as he stared at Draco, not sure what exactly to do.  He hesitated for a moment, and then moved his chair next to Draco's, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.  "How long have you been feeling like this?" he finally asked, hushed.

"I don't know," he said, miserably, wiping at his eyes.  "A few weeks?"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"No one ever wants to hear you're depressed, Harry.  Especially not from someone like me."

"What do you mean by someone like you?"

"I have a suicide record, Harry.  When people hear that someone like me is depressed, they start to freak out.  No one wants to hear you're depressed because it's a downer, and other people don't want to become depressed themselves.  That's all there is to it."

Smoothing back Draco's hair, Harry kissed his cheekbone and hugged him tighter.  "I promise I won't freak out, Draco.  If it's going to help you to talk about it, then do it.  Don't bottle it all up.  That isn't going to help you."

Draco clenched his eyes shut and turned his head into the crook of Harry's neck.  "I hate it so much.  I hate everything.  My life has turned to shit and all I can do is pray that I get through the day before I start to completely unwind.  It's like that every day, Harry.  I feel like I'm falling apart, and I don't know if I'll be able to keep myself together.  Every day I wake it I know that it's going to be a long day.  I feel like I'm in hell because nothing gets worse than this.  The only thing I have that keeps me going through the day is you."

Harry let his fingers slip into the hair at the nape of Draco's neck and began to rub his scalp there.  "I'm glad I can help.  I don't know what to do for you, Draco."

"There's nothing you _can_ do.  Just be here for me."

Nodding, Harry said, "I can do that."

"Christmas is coming."

"I know."

"It's going to be my first Christmas without my father."

"That must be very difficult."

Draco made a noise that sounded like a cross between a snort and a laugh.  "To say the least.  Why did he have to go, Harry?  Why did he have to go right after he finally broke down and told me he loved me?"

"I don't know, Draco.  Things happen that we don't have answers for but there's reasons for them all.  It's okay to get mad.  Sometimes I get furious with my parents for dying and leaving me.  A lot of the time I just get furious at my life for what it's dealt me.  I'm only seventeen and I've been through more than I care to remember."

"I know.  You have no right being as normal as you are."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this.  "Yeah.  One would think that incident down in the Chamber of Secrets would be enough to drive me mad."

"Just seeing two faces on Quirrel would be enough to drive me mad."

"Then there's the Dursleys . . . those were the muggles I grew up with.  Horrible, wretched people.  Really, they were.  Now that I think about it, you're right.  I do have no right being as normal as I am and that's not even to mention I had to see Cedric Diggory die.  That should have been me, not him.  I should have been the one who died that night."

"You weren't supposed to die.  Everything happens for a reason, right?  You told me that about five minutes ago."

"I guess I did," said Harry, a small smile on his face.  "All I'm saying is that it's okay to get angry about it, and if you want someone to be angry with, I'm here.  I've got plenty to be angry about.  And I don't want you to keep things from me.  If you're depressed, tell me.  I'm not going to freak out and I'm not going to go running to Dumbledore about it."

"Thanks."

Harry nodded, lightly chewing on his lip.  "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"What?"

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I don't know.  Mum and I didn't really make plans.  She's probably going to go to my grandparents in France, which means that if I go home, I'll have to go, too.  I was considering just staying here."

"Do you want to go home with me?"

"Really?  I thought you stay here."

"That was before Sirius was acquitted.  We live in Godric's Hollow and I'm going back there for the holiday."

"Doesn't that bother you living where - you know - it happened?"

Harry seemed to think this over before answering.  "Actually, I like it.  It makes me feel closer to them."

Nodding, Draco said, "I can understand that.  Are you serious?  You want me to go back with you?"

"Of course.  I'd have to clear it with Sirius but I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with it.  I already wrote him and told him about us.  He said he saw it coming when he visited me at the Halloween Ball.  Professor Lupin is coming for Christmas, too.  Would you want to come?"

"Beats all my other options.  I'll have to write my mother and check, but I'd love to come."

"Good.  Now stop looking so depressed.  Things will get better, Draco.  They just won't get better all at once."

"I know . . . I just hate the oscillating.  One day things are really good and then the next day things are so awful that I don't think I'll be able to make it to bedtime.  Just as things start to get good, things get buggered up, and they turn to shit again."

"I know," said Harry, softly.  "I don't know what to tell you, Draco.  There are times where I wish I were ignorant - well, more ignorant than I already am - because then I wouldn't realize that the world sucks."

"It's okay.  It's nice to know I'm not alone."

"You're not."  Draco's head fell to Harry's chest and they sat there like that for a long time in a dark corner of the school library.

~*~

"Where were you?" asked Ron, looking up from _Magical Drafts and Potions_ as Harry entered through the portrait hole.

"With Draco in the library.  I invited him to come back home with me over holiday."

Ron arched an eyebrow.  "Taking a step forward in the relationship, eh?  That's okay.  Mum wrote me a few days ago.  She wants me to bring Kali back for Christmas."

"Is she going?"

"Well, I asked Kali but she said something about wanting to spend the holiday with Snape.  I wrote home and told mum that Kali wanted to be with her father over the holidays.  Mum wrote back this morning.  She must really want her there because she told me to invite Kali's father."

"You're kidding," said Harry, sitting down.  "Does she _know_ who Kali's father _is_?"

"No, so I wrote her back and told her who he is.  I didn't tell Kali that Mum wrote back yet, just in case she retracts the offer."

"I doubt she would."

"Me, too.  If Mum actually continues to insist Kali and Snape come back after knowing it's Snape, I may actually have to spend Christmas with him.  That is if Kali can convince him to come.  Something tells me that the Burrow is not Snape's first choice for holiday destination."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

Ron feigned ignorance and shrugged.  "I have _no_ idea.  So what about Draco?  Is he going back with you?"

"He's going to write his mother and I'm going to write Sirius about it.  We'll go from there, though I don't think Sirius will have a problem with it."

"Nah.  He'd probably be excited."

"That's what I thought, so if it's okay with Draco's mother, he's coming with me.  He got very excited when I asked him.  I think he was touched.  It was odd to see."

"I bet."

"So where's Kali?"

"With Snape.  She didn't go see him at all yesterday and I think she's working on some extra credit project to make up for her awful potion skills in the first few weeks of class."

"How is that coming, anyway?"

"Really well.  Honestly, once she applies herself, she's very talented."

"Sounds like someone else I know," said Harry, grinning.

"Who?  Me?"  Harry nodded.  "You sound just like my mother, but I digress.  She's coming along very well.  Her grade is up to a 'B-' and she's caught up with the class.  Apparently her old Potions professor was awful.  He taught here at Hogwarts before Snape and he originally quit because he lost interest in the subject.  I guess he got bored because he started teaching in America.  From the stories I hear about him, it's amazing that Snape knows so much about Potions.  He must have been terribly disgusted with him when he was in school."

"How are you adjusting to dating Snape's daughter?"

Ron visibly shuddered at this, provoking a laugh out of Harry.  "It isn't funny, Harry.  Spending time with him in Potions, even extra-credit Potions is one thing.  Having to hear about him from Kali out of Potions context is quite another.  Now he may be at my home for Christmas.  It's not something one easily adjusts to."

"You seem to be doing a good job of it.  Who'd have thought that Snape could have such a cool daughter?"

"I don't know.  Who'd have thought such a cool girl would date Snape?  I mean, how many stories are we hearing about Kali's mum?  Sirius was one of her best friends.  Your mum _was_ her best friend and she dated Snape?"

"I agree.  It's weird.  Even Sirius thinks it was weird at the time.  Then again, who would expect you to be dating Snape's daughter."

"Point taken."

"You really like her, don't you?"

Ron sighed.  "There's an understatement if I ever heard one.  She's so amazing, Harry.  I love everything about her.  She's honest, funny, and she actually likes me.  No one ever notices me.  Everyone's got this identity, but I'm just _Ron, and she __likes that.  She's clearly crazy, but I'm not complaining."_

"Your head is in the clouds," said Harry, laughing.  "I think I can actually see your eyes glossing over."

"Shut up, Harry.  I'm serious about this.  Even the fact that Snape is her father doesn't scare me away."

"That is saying something."

"I know.  She doesn't only have Snape genes, but she also has Malfoy genes.  How did she end up so wonderful?"

"Hey, I'm dating a Malfoy."

"Well, I'm dating a Snape."

Harry and Ron paused, staring at each other in silence.

"I'm dating a Malfoy," repeated Harry.

"I'm dating a Snape."

"There's something very wrong about this picture."

"How did that happen?"

Harry bit the inside of his lip.  "I don't know."

"Not only are we dating them but we care very much for them."  Harry nodded.  "I mean. . ." started Ron, finally voicing something that had been scaring him for at least a week, "I think I'm falling in love with Kali."

Raising his eyebrows, Harry said, "Really?  Love?  Are you sure?"

Ron held his breath for a long time and then, exhaling, he nodded.  "I've been thinking about it nonstop for a little over a week now.  I don't know what happened.  One night we were sitting around my room studying and it just hit me.  I don't think I've fallen yet but I'm definitely falling."

"Wow," Harry breathed.  "That's big.  I mean, I really care for Draco and I love him as a friend but I'm not there in the romantic notion yet.  I can't believe . . . wow, Ron.  You must be scared out of your mind."

"Thanks, Harry.  That's exactly what I needed to hear."

"I'm sorry, Ron," said Harry, as his lips turned into a half-grin.  "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"I didn't realize things were that serious between the two of you.  I mean, I knew you really liked her but I didn't know. . .wow.  There's no other words, Ron.  It's just wow.  When are you going to tell her?"

"Not yet!" said Ron, eyes bugged at the thought.  "I mean, I'd like to actually be in love before I tell her."

"Of course.  Yeah.  Wow.  Sorry, Ron, I'm just so taken aback by it.  I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Well that much is obvious.  Gods, Harry, stop it.  You're scaring me even more than I already am."

"Wait until Fred and George find out!" said Harry, going into a small fit of giggles.  "I wish I could be there when they find out.  I really do.  They'll go on about their ickle Ronniekins and how fast they grow up."

"I have to hear this from my brothers.  Don't you go and start calling me Ronniekins, too.  You know how much I hate that nickname."

"Yes, and I enjoy being Horny Potter," said Harry, cocking an eyebrow.  Ron stared at him, unmoved.  "Okay, so I do enjoy my nickname.  In fact, I'm rather proud of it, but I couldn't think of anything else to say."

Both heads turned as Kali came entering through the portrait hole, her bag hanging over one shoulder.  As soon as she was fully in the room, it fell unceremoniously to the floor in a heap, books spilling from the half-opened zipper.  She crossed the room, grabbed the Potions book from Ron's lap, and tossed it to the floor before plopping down in his lap.  Brushing the hair out of her eyes, she tucked it behind her ears and left out an exasperated sigh.

"He had me working all day on potions!  Nothing else!  On the positive note, I did get an owl from Aunt Serena and Servius signed up for the exchange program so he may be one of the exchange students."

"How is that positive?" asked Ron, glaring past Kali at Harry, who was watching them, smirking.

"Because if Servius comes to Hogwarts, he will drive Dad crazy.  If you think I do a job on my daddy, wait until you see Servius.  I mean, Dad has to like me.  I'm his precious, and only, little girl.  Servius is just a nephew."

"How did you do on your potion?"

"Well.  I really think this extra-credit is going to give me a solid 'B' by the end of term.  You know, if I do well on our exams.  I'm not looking forward to taking it."

"Are any of us?"

"I suppose not."  Kali frowned.  "Harry, what is wrong with you?  Ever since I've come in you've been looking at Ron and I rather curiously.  It's been driving me mad."

"Yes, Harry," said Ron, harshly.  "Knock it off.  You're creeping me out."

"Really," added Kali.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at them.  "Sorry.  You know, I'm just going to be going.  I think I'll grab Hermione and force her out in the snow.  Is she in her room?  You know what?  I'll just go knock and find out myself.  Bye."

"Bye," they chorused.  Harry left, leaving a confused Kali and an embarrassed Ron in the common room.

**There you go.  24 on Monday.  Probably 25, too, now that I come to think of it.**


	24. Pestering for Answers

**Amo**** Cantus:  Well, honestly, who _isn't pulling for a Weasley-Snape Christmas?  *rubs hands together and cackles evilly*_**

**Jjadej1214**:  Thank you very much.  I know what you mean about updating.  I'm reading my fair share that need to be updated, too.  This is why I try to update regularly.

**Makalaseri**:  I haven't focused on Hermione so much because she hasn't become a big part of the story.  I guess I'm separating the trio, but they really needed to be given their own identities anyway.  That and I don't have a story line for her that is a big part of the story.  She'll be a part of it, but I don't have any plans for a big involvement any time soon.  Sorry.

**LaurenMalfoy**:  I'm really glad you asked about the past sorting.  As far as I can recall, no one has mentioned it before, and it will come up in the story later on.  In fact, in chapter 27 if I remember correctly.  The story _is coming, so I'm not going to tell you now, but thanks for noticing that.  It really made my day._

**Skysong**:  I have done no research on this subject ever.  Not for school, not for this story . . . nothing.  I don't know.  I'm just trying to write it the way I think it would go.  I'm glad it's following a good order so far.  It's actually a relief.

**Tine**:  No fear, I despise Michael Jackson.  Well, not really despise, just recent stuff.  I like Thriller and, you know, some of his stuff is okay.  I realize how awful Harry Potter is.  I saw bits of the movie before I read the books, and I was once _very anti-Harry Potter, and look at me now.  The point is, I did __not want to see that movie because of that corny, "I'm not going home.  Not really," line.  I was like, "The whole movie isn't like this, is it?"  *sigh*  The good ol' days before I fell head over heels with Ron/Rupert and Draco/Tom.  Memories._

**The Insane Floo Pot**:  Er – I'm not sure.  That was a very deep reading into that line.  I just wanted Harry to be stumbling over his words (like he so often does).  Yes, the boys will be together for Christmas.  A jolly good time will be had by all.

**DISCLAIMER**:  I don't own Harry Potter.  I do own a Draco figurine.  You figure it out.

_Part Twenty-Four:  Pestering for Answers_

Allowing the parchment to drop from his hands, Ron stared, open-mouthed, at Pigwidgeon.  The owl was still fluttering around Ron's head, hooting without relent, and occasionally swooping lower to nip at his fingers or steal some of his breakfast.  Swishing the bird away with his hand, he turned to his left to stare at Harry, then across to Hermione, until finally landing on Kali, who was seated on the other side of him.

"Er - Kali," he said, rubbing his hands over the parchment, "I wrote to my mum to tell her that you wanted to spend Christmas with your father but she insists that you still come.  She really must want to get to know you as she's - er - extended an invitation to your father as well."

Both Harry and Hermione snorted, a stream of milk shooting from Harry's mouth.  Kali didn't know whether to laugh at Harry or the tone of Ron's voice.

"Does she even _know_ who my father is?"

Ron nodded, miserably.  "I told her."

"And she still invited him?  Has she gone mad?"

"I'm wondering that myself."

"A Weasley-Snape Christmas," said Harry, laughing.  "I'd love to be there to see that.  In fact, I'd pay to see that scenario.  Fred and George spending Christmas morning with Snape, all of you drinking hot chocolate and unwrapping presents under the tree.  Classic."

"It isn't funny," snapped Ron.

"Yes it is," said Harry, still laughing.  Looking across the table to Hermione, Ron sighed in exasperation as she gave him a polite smile and shrugged.

"My dad isn't that bad," said Kali, indignantly, before turning to Ron and wrapping her fingers in his.  "Do you really want me to ask my Dad?  I bet he'd give in if I bothered him enough about it, and I'd really love to spend Christmas with you."

Ron sighed once again, trying to ignore Harry snickering beside him and resisting the urge to glare at him.  "It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?  I'd really love to spend Christmas with you, too, even if it would be only slightly short of torture."

"Daddy wouldn't be that bad."

"No, but my brothers would be."

"I'll talk it over with him and try to convince him.  Perhaps Daddy will be easier to sway than I thought."

"Perhaps.  I hope you can convince him."

"Me too."

"Oh gods," muttered Harry.  "You two sound so pathetic.  If you get any sweeter, I'm going to get a cavity.  I hope Draco and I don't sound like that."

"Not yet," said Hermione, "but you're on the fast track there.  Watching you all makes me sick.  Blaise and I, being the singletons, talk about it all the time."

"I like being pathetic," said Kali, leaning her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Me too," he said, running his fingers through her hair.  "Speaking of pathetic couples - Hey, Harry, did you hear from Sirius about Draco?"

"Yeah.  He's coming back with me for Christmas.  It will be a jolly holiday, indeed.  Now all I have to do is tackle the problem of what to get him.  I hate Christmas.  I never know what to buy anyone."

"You never know what to buy anyone?  I've gotten you sweets two years in a row only because I couldn't think of anything else and Hermione won't let me buy you dungbombs and stink pellets anymore.  Expect more chocolate frogs this year.  I'm apologizing right now, Kali.  I am the worst gift-buyer in the history of Christmas gifts."

"Ron, I like your presents a lot more than I like the Dursleys.  I bet they don't even send anything this year now that I'm living with Sirius.  No matter, anyway.  All I got last year was a paper clip and that was bent.  I imagine they decided to send it to me instead of throwing it away."

"I'm not the best gift-buyer myself, so don't be worried.  And don't ask me what I'd like.  I never know what I want, either," said Kali.  "Besides, Daddy gets me everything I could possibly think of anyway."

"Snape?" asked Harry.

"Yes.  He spoils me rotten.  Between his gifts and Aunt Serena's, I never knew what to do with myself on Christmas.  I usually ended up donating most of my old things to second-hand stores because I didn't have enough room for all my new things.  I don't expect this year to be much different except perhaps Daddy won't be trying to compensate for absence with gifts.  Maybe I'll get another invisibility cloak," she said, wistfully.

By this point, Ron was blushing furiously and Harry guessed it had something to do with the mention of second-hand stores.  Ron was usually on the receiving end rather than the giving one when it came to those shops.

"We have a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend," pointed out Hermione.  "We'll have plenty of time to buy Christmas presents then."

"Not just Christmas presents," said Ron, proudly, his embarrassment forgotten.  "It's also the grand opening of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes this weekend.  Fred and George have been writing me twice a week, every week, since October to remind me.  They're starting to remind me of Percy when he was made Prefect and Head Boy."

"Don't tell them that," said Harry.  "They wouldn't speak to you for weeks.  Scratch that.  Make it months."

"I wouldn't even dream of it.  They're giving me shifts at the store on weekends and the last thing I want to do is to lose extra income.  Besides, they're intolerable as is.  I don't need to make things worse."

"You're working at the store?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah.  I worked it out with Dumbledore so that I can work Saturdays as long as my marks stay up.  I start after the holidays."

"That's wonderful, Ron," said Kali.

"I needed another income source.  I've been saving up since the summer before fifth year.  I did some filing for dad at the ministry over the summer.  I wanted to have money of my own for when I graduate."

Kali nodded.  "That's cool.  I respect that."

"Thanks," said Ron, blushing.  "I have to go back to the common room and get my Transfiguration essay.  I forgot it when I left this morning.  I'll see you lot in class."

"Bye," they called.

"I have to be off, too," said Kali, grabbing her bag.  "I've got stuff down in Dad's rooms and I have to leave him a note about holiday plans.  He better relent because I do not want to spend Christmas all by myself here at school.  Everyone is going home and I'm not going to be the only loser who's still at Hogwarts."

"Okay.  Bye, Kali," said Hermione.  Harry waved as Kali left the table and headed for the doors.  "Aren't they precious together?"

Harry nodded, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.  "Yeah.  I'm really happy for Ron.  Kali, too.  You know what he told me?"

"What?"

"He's falling in love with her."

"What!?  Harry Potter, are you supposed to be going around telling people this?"

"Probably not.  Don't tell Kali, okay?  In fact, you probably shouldn't tell anyone.  You know what, forget I even said it.  Ron never has to know I told."

"Harry!"

"Oh come on, Hermione.  If Ron said something like that to you, wouldn't you be dying to get out there and tell someone.  He's damn right lucky that I didn't tell Draco.  My boyfriend has a bigger mouth than I do."

Hermione gave Harry a disapproving look as she shook her head.  "You best not tell Draco.  I won't tell Ron that you told me but you better not tell anyone else.  Are you serious?  Are you sure?"

"Right as rain, baby."

"What?"

"I don't know.  I just always wanted to say that."

"Would you answer my question?"

"I did."

"Harry.

"Fine.  I'm sure."

"Harry, you get stranger and stranger as the years go on."  Harry shrugged.  "Love?  Really?"

"That's what he said.  You know, I freaked out, too.  It isn't every day that your best friends says he's falling in love with his girlfriend.  Snape's going to love that."

"It isn't funny, Harry," warned Hermione.

"Come on, Hermione.  Admit it.  It's funny.  Ron is falling in love with Professor Snape's daughter.  Our Ron.  Remember him?  Ron Weasley.  It isn't just funny; it's fucking hysterical."

Hermione shook her head as she continued to eat breakfast.

~*~

"Daddy," whined Kali, leaning back on her chair, loosing balance, and quickly toppling over.  Snape's soft laughter could be heard from his position on the couch where he was working on exams.  "It isn't funny, Daddy.  I could have seriously hurt myself."

"Because we all know that it's so difficult to heal broken bones," said Snape, mirth in his undertone.

"It could be."

"Only if you're Lockhart."

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" she asked as she set her chair upright.  "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Nothing, sweetheart."

"And why are you in such a good mood?  One of your students die or something?"

"It's almost Christmas.  It's a holiday disease that inflicts peace, love, and joy into the hearts of even the meanest of Potions Professors."

"I thought you didn't have a heart."

"I lied again."

Rolling her eyes, Kali shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.  "That and your writing out exams that are probably impossible and also evil.  That's it, isn't it?  You're torturing your students and that makes chipper."

"Chipper?  Who is giving you these words in your vocabulary?  I know it isn't me."

"No, Daddy.  You give me words like 'dunderhead' and other colorful adjectives that allow me to insult my classmates.  Thank you for those, by the way.  They always do brighten up my day."

"I'm glad to be of service."

"Good, then you won't mind doing me a favor."

"Favor?" said Snape, suddenly dropping the parchment.  "What about a favor?"

"It's just a small favor," said Kali, carefully choosing her words as she avoided his eyes.  "No big issue, really."

"If it wasn't a big issue, you wouldn't be dancing around the subject.  What is this favor you ask of?"

"Well - er - what were you planning on doing for Christmas?"

"The same thing I do every year.  Spend it at Hogwarts taking points off students who think that no classes and a holiday make it okay to ignore curfew.  Only this year I won't be worrying about you because I'll have you here in person to annoy me."

"You know you love me.  You were so much nicer when I lived with Aunt Serena."

"When you lived with Serena, I had you in small doses.  Where are you going with this?"

"Daddy, none of my friends are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.  Draco is going home with Harry, Ron's going home, Hermione's going home, Blaise is going home, and I'm staying here.  We never get to spend Christmas together so I do want to spend Christmas with you, but, Daddy, I'm going to be the only one here."

"Where are you going with this, Kailah?  I want the short version."

"Mrs. Weasley invited me for Christmas and I really want to go."

"Kailah -"

"But I want to spend Christmas with you, too, and I told Ron that."

"What, exactly, is your point?"

"Ron wrote her back and told her that, and she - er - invited you, too."

Snape's entire face fell.  "Are you asking me to spend Christmas at the Weasleys'?"  Kali bit her lip and looked away, avoiding his eyes.  "You are.  You're asking me to spend Christmas at the Weasleys'."  She shrugged, still avoiding him.  "Mikailah Drusilla Strauser, I do not suggest you avoid me any longer."

Reluctantly, Kali turned her eyes to him and said, softly, "I can't believe you middle-named me."

"Kailah, why in Merlin's name would you think it would be a good idea for me to spend Christmas with the Weasleys'?"  She didn't answer, but fidgeted in her spot.  "Oh gods, you and Mister Weasley really are serious about this relationship, aren't you?"

"I really like him, Daddy.  I really do.  This isn't like Bryce.  This isn't even like Morgan.  I really like him."  Kali paused to watch her father rubbing at his temples and mumbling about a migraine.  Finally, she said, "Maybe more."

"More," he repeated.  "I don't even know why I'm asking this.  Don't ask it, Severus."

"Daddy, are you talking to yourself?"

Snape took a deep breath and said, "Would you elaborate on the more?"

"I think I love him, Daddy."

"Now I know I need medication."

"Please don't be like this, Daddy.  He really is a great guy.  He's sweet, and he laughs at all my stupid jokes, and he puts up with you threatening to poison him in class.  No one else would do that for me."

"You've been together for two months."

"How long were you with momma before you knew you loved her?"

This seemed to catch him off-guard and his hands dropped back to his sides.  "I don't know," he finally answered.  "Honestly, Kailah, I just knew I loved her.  I don't know when it happened.  It isn't something you think you know.  When it's real. . ."

"I do know, Daddy," she said, softly.  "I love him."

He looked at her with scrutiny, which turned into a silent acceptance and he nodded.  "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I just got my little girl and I'm losing her already."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Daddy."

"I know.  I missed too much."

Her lips twitched as she cocked her head to the side and looked him over.  "You don't have to be so upset about it.  We saw each other sometimes.  I was okay, I was safe, and we're together now.  Just because I'm in love with Ron doesn't mean that you're going to lose me.  I'm always going to be your daughter."

He couldn't help but laugh at the earnest expression on her face.  "You don't need to tell me that, Kailah.  I'm well aware."

"I thought you could use a reminder."

"Kailah, you brat.  You know I hate showing affection or emotion yet you always seem to drag it out of me."

"Someone has to keep you in touch with the human race."

"Dru used to say that," he said, looking away.

"I know.  Aunt Serena told me."  Kali crawled off the chair and walked over to where he was seated.  Pulling his arms away from where they were wrapped around his torso, Kali sat down beside him and sprawled her torso over his legs.  "What was momma like?  I hear all sorts of stories about her but I never got to know her.  I wish that I could talk to her just once, even if it was only for a second."

"I try not to think about Dru," he answered.

"Me too.  It makes me sad."

"You aren't the only one."

"Aunt Serena says that you and momma were very much in love."

He barely nodded but instead gave a slight jerk of the head.  "We were.  She was everything to me."

"Was she as great as everyone always says she is?"

"Better.  Everyone knew Dru because she was nice to everyone and she was good at everything she did.  Most people thought she was perfect but don't let them fool you, Kailah.  Your mother was far from perfect but even her flaws were beautiful.  She was a damn bothersome pest, just like you."

"We have something in common," said Kali, grinning.

"That you do.  She wouldn't leave me alone and neither do you.  Sometimes I think Dru is up there in heaven making sure you drive me crazy."

"You miss her."

"So much it hurts."

"I can't even imagine what it must be like.  I don't know what I'd do if I lost Ron.  How do you keep on going?"

Smoothing back her hair, he said, "I have you.  When she died, I was a mess."

"I know.  Aunt Serena told me."

"Serena has a big mouth."

"I know, but Aunt Serena didn't have to tell me that."

"No, I guess not," he said, laughing.  "When Dru passed away, I didn't want to keep going.  There didn't seem to be anything to live for.  I was a Death Eater, Lucius had become the biggest prick I had ever met, and then I lost Dru.  All that there was left was you.  One beautiful girl for another.  I've come to see it as a blessing."

"Me?  The annoying brat?  I'm a blessing?"

"Yes, but this wasn't fair.  You used guilt against me into telling you that.  If you try to use it against me in the future, I'll pretend like this conversation never existed."

"I'll remember that," said Kali, a small grin gracing her features.

~*~

Groaning, Draco watched David's Queen smash his Knight to rubble.

"I'm never going to win against you.  Never.  I'm usually a good chess player.  Either I'm out of practice or you're a great chess player."

"I'm a great chess player," said David, "though I still can't beat Ron Weasley.  You ever try to play that guy?"  Draco shook his head.  "I wouldn't suggest it unless you want to embarrass yourself."

"Weasley's really that good?"

"Sure he is.  I hate him for it, too."

Draco laughed.  "I used to hate him for a lot more than being a superb chess player."

"Like being poor?"

"Yes.  Things like that."

"So how're you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you did try to end your own life a few months ago.  I was just wondering how you were doing."

"Oh.  Well, I'm okay.  Coping.  Dealing.  I'm in a bit of a slump right now but it's my first holiday season without my father around.  It's really to be expected."

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Going home with Harry.  You?"

"Staying here.  I usually go home if my sisters are going to be there but they can't come back this year.  They both work in France, though I couldn't tell you what they do.  Every year they come home and I ask them what they do for a living.  That is immediately followed by their yearly 'You still don't know what I do' look and I have to explain that I don't really care."

"Nice," said Draco, laughing.  "I don't have that problem.  I'm an only child."

"I'm the third of three.  My mum calls me her baby.  I hate it."

"Three isn't that bad.  Blaise Zabini is the second of five and his mum's pregnant again.  I keep teasing him about catching up with the Weasleys."

"What's the deal with Blaise, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"Checkmate," said David, grinning.  "What's the deal with Blaise?  I mean, I thought you were friends with Crabbe and Goyle but it's Blaise that you're always talking to and talking about."

"I used to be friends with Crabbe and Goyle.  If you can call what we had a friendship, anyway.  It was really more like a bodyguard relationship.  They don't even look at me in the hall anymore unless they're planning to curse me or their eyes accidentally fall on me.  Blaise and I weren't real good friends until last year."

"Did you date?"

"What?"

"Blaise came out as gay and then you came out by being with Harry.  I was just wondering if you were together."

"Oh.  Er - yeah.  We did.  We do not make a good couple.  Lots of tears, lots of heartache, most of it Blaise's.  I'm afraid that I was a rather cold and heartless boyfriend.  Why?"

"I'm bisexual."

"Really?"  David nodded.  "I would have never guessed.  You aren't. . .Are you interested in Blaise?"

David shrugged.  "I wouldn't say no."

"Are you asking me to hook you up?"

"Gods, no.  I can do that on my own.  Just do some research for me."

"Find out if he's interested?  Research like that?"

"If you're up for it."

Draco stared at him, open-mouthed, and then shrugged, nodding.  "Sure.  Yeah.  Okay."

"Okay," said David, and he began to set up the chess board once again.

**Remember that pre-Hogwarts story I was talking about?  Well, I started to write it.  It's posted. You can find it by clicking my author name, going to my stories, and clicking on the title, Little Whinging Primary.  Please read, and be kind enough to review, both here and there.**


	25. Christmas in Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer**:  If you don't know I'm not JK Rowling by now, you're stupider than I thought.

_Part Twenty-Five:  Christmas in Hogsmeade_

Looking over the parchment sitting before her, Kali scribbled some words onto it with her quill, frowned, and scratched them out again.  The Hogsmeade visit was today and though Kali had gone over present ideas a thousand times, she still couldn't figure out what she wanted to get everyone.  She had written her thoughts out over and over again only to have her gift ideas sound silly or boring, and the whole process was really starting to grate on her nerves.  From across the room, Ron could be heard mumbling in his sleep and she knew that meant he would wake soon.  Softly smiling, Kali crumpled up the parchment, shoved it in one of the inner pockets of her robes, and made her way over to Ron's bed.

Dropping to the mattress, Kali cocked her head to the side, taking in Ron.  He was waking, slowly, and from the small groans and jumbled words he was muttering, Ron wanted to still be in a deep sleep.  Wrapping an arm around his waist, Kali let her arm rest on his side, her fingers trailing along the small of his back.  Ron sighed, shifted a little, and buried his face into his pillow.  Kali could do no less that stifle a giggle.

Rearranging herself, Kali crawled up the bed to half-rest her chest on his back.  "Ron," she called, softly, leaning forward so that her lips just brushed by his ear.  "Ron, you have to get up soon if you want to eat breakfast this morning."

"I'm tired," mumbled Ron.  "Go away."

Laughing, Kali said, "I can't do that, Ron.  Being a pest is in my job description."

Kali moved to lie on her side when Ron tried to roll over on his back to face her.  He stared at her through half-lidded eyes laced more with sleep than desire and he briefly glared at her before it turned into a small grin.  "You're insane, Kali.  Aren't you tired?"

"Nope.  We go to Hogsmeade today and you're going to complain about being hungry if you don't get breakfast.  I suggest that you wake up."

"I am up," he protested.

"Then I suggest you crawl out of bed and stop being such a lazy arse."

"I'll crawl out of bed when I so desire," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and yanking her down on top of him.  Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, sincere kiss.  She buried her fingers into his hair, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss as she ran her tongue along the full flesh of his bottom lip before slipping inside his mouth.  Moaning into the kiss, Ron ran his tongue along Kali's, his thumb rubbing small circles at the spot just under her ear where the jawline starts.  "Do you really want to crawl out of bed?" he mumbled, feeling her shift on top of him, their bodies perfectly aligned.

"I hate you for doing that to me, Weasley.  You have no idea about the kind of effect you have over me."

"You have no idea about the kind of effect you have over me."

Kali nuzzled her face into the crook of Ron's neck as he pulled the heavy blankets over them.  "We really do have to get up, Ron.  I mean it.  Otherwise, you won't be getting a Christmas present from me."

"Just having you is enough of a gift for me."

"You're such a sap," she replied.  "We do need to get up."

"Five minutes."

"_Ron."_

"_Kali_."

Wrapping her arms around Ron's waist and linking her fingers by his hips, Kali yanked them both off the bed with one swift jerk, leaving them in a tangle of body limbs on the ground.  During the fall, the blankets and pillows had gone with them and now most were making the process of standing up even more difficult.  Ron was cursing under his breath as he tried to pull his foot from a tangle of blankets.  Once they were free, Kali moved to make Ron's bed and she ushered him into the bathroom to get dressed.

"You know what I like about kissing you?" said Ron, coming out of the bathroom and searching for something to wear.

"What do you like about kissing me?"

"It's like multi-tasking," said Ron, grinning.

"How is kissing me like multi-tasking?  Please don't make this into a bad joke."

"On the contrary, I'm completely serious about this.  Besides the obvious. . ."

"The obvious?"

"Yes.  The obvious.  Why'd I'd like to kiss you."

"And what is the obvious?"

"Who do you know that doesn't like kissing their girlfriend?  Gods, you have to physically move Harry so that he doesn't have his tongue surgically implanted into Draco's mouth."

"Okay, so you like kissing me for the purely physical reasons.  What are these other tasks?"

"It keeps you occupied, makes you stop pestering me, and provokes you to say nice things about me."

Kali laughed.  "I see.  Well I like kissing you, too, Ron."

"That's good to know."

With their arms draped around each other's waists, Ron and Kali headed out of the Head Boy room and in the direction of the Great Hall.  Upon their arrival, they saw that Harry and Hermione were already there, seated across from each other and eating breakfast.  Hermione was talking with a great deal of animation, waving her hands around in wild gesticulations and every so often Harry would have to duck from one of her hands flying his way.  Ron and Kali grinned at the scene as they made their way over to them and Ron slipped his arm away from Kali upon seeing Snape glaring at them from the Head Table.

"Morning," said Harry when they arrived.  "Sit.  Please.  Hermione is giving me a wonderful lesson on methods of time traveling."

"It's for extra credit Charms work.  I'm researching all sorts of Charms and time turners that allow time traveling.  It's incredibly fascinating.  There's a charm that allows you to project yourself into the future for two days  but it was outlawed by the ministry because people were changing the future and ruining things.  In fact, there's a law that says anyone who goes more than ten years in future cannot go back to their own time without being administered a memory charm."

"No one cares, Mione," said Ron as he buttered his toast.  "I love you, Hermione.  I really do, but can we please not talk about schoolwork and essays for a change.  Things like time traveling charms don't exactly get my blood pumping in the morning."

"Fine," she said, curtly.  "So, Kali, you spent the night with Ron again?"

"Fell asleep in there.  I'd rather be there, anyway.  It cuts back on my quality time with Lavender and Parvati."

"After spending six years in a dormitory with them, I have to say that I understand."

"They actually idolize Trelawney.  It's sad.  I mean, I adore Divination but Trelawney doesn't know a thing.  I don't know why Dumbledore keeps her around.  Then again, he did keep Mr. Wagner around when Daddy came to school here.  Maybe he just feels too bad about firing people so he waits until they retire."

"You actually like Divination?" asked Hermione.

"It can be quite reliable in short term means if you know how to do it and you have the talent," said Kali.  "You, however, have a very concrete mind so I can't imagine you having the talent."

"I mustn't," said Hermione.

"Good morning," said Draco, sitting down on the other side of Harry.  "How is everyone this morning?" 

"Kali woke me up, wouldn't let me go back to sleep, and pulled me off my bed all before breakfast," said Ron.  "In all, not too bad of a morning.  What are you so happy about?"

"I don't know.  I just woke up and I was in a good mood."

"That's great," said Harry.

"Yeah.  I imagine my day will turn to shit by this afternoon or that I'm going to make up for today with severe depression tomorrow but I'm going to enjoy this happy sensation while it lasts."

"Gods, Draco, don't be so optimistic," said Harry, rolling his eyes.  "What are you doing over here, anyway?  Don't you want to sit with all your new Ravenclaw friends this morning?"

"They can entertain themselves.  Besides, I'm spending the day with Mandy and David in Hogsmeade so I thought I'd see you this morning."

"You're spending the Hogsmeade trip with them?"

"Yeah.  I'm going shopping with them so I can get you your present.  Perhaps we should meet up later.  Say, three o'clock at the Three Broomsticks?"

"We can do that," said Kali, nodding.  "That gives us the whole day to go shopping for presents.  Hermione and I were planning on going off on our own, if that's alright."

"Sure," said Ron.  "Harry and I can buddy up.  He already knows that he's probably getting something from Honeydukes from me."  Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron's dejected tone.

"That works for me."

"I'm going to go tell Blaise about the meeting time," said Draco, looking around the Great Hall and frowning at seeing Blaise seated at the Slytherin table.  "I'm going to actually brave going over there.  Wish me luck."

"Good luck," the chorused as Draco left the table and headed over to Blaise.

~*~

After breakfast, they had broken off into pairs and headed out of the castle at varied times for Hogsmeade.  Hermione and Kali were the first to leave, the boys being too lazy to go right away, and the girls headed out of the castle discussing gift ideas and the progress of Ron's and Kali's relationship.

"Is your dad actually going to go back to Ron's with you?" she asked.

"I think so.  I'm going to have to check with him again but I think he's actually going to do it.  He knows how much I care for Ron and I don't think he'd purposely try to screw that up for me.  Daddy may not be thrilled about the idea but he'd suffer through it for me."

"I bet he hates that Ron, of all people, is your boyfriend."

"He actually doesn't seem to mind it too much," she replied.  "I mean, he hates all of my boyfriends automatically because they're my boyfriends and they're taking me away from him.  He especially doesn't like Ron because of how serious I am about him, but those things have nothing to do with the fact that he's Ron.  That could be any guy that I chose to date.  I think Dad's just glad I didn't pick Harry."

Hermione laughed at this.  "Now that would have served for entertainment."

Making their way into Hogsmeade, they went around buying gifts and separating for a half hour to purchase a gift for each other.  Kali had an extremely hard time finding things that she thought her friends would like but she eventually had a gift purchased for everyone but Ron.  There was only an hour before having to meet the boys at Three Broomsticks when Hermione wandered into a small, run-down store that she hadn't seen before and Kali reluctantly followed.

"Look at this," breathed Kali, voice low, as she grabbed Hermione and pointed to a chess set.  The board was made of yew and the two sets of chessmen were made of ivory and obsidian.

"Ron would love this," said Hermione.  "If there's one thing Ron's exceptional at, it's chess.  It's expensive, though."

"So?" asked Kali, waving her hand.  "It's perfect."

Five minutes later, they left the shop called King and Cabot with the chess set.  With fifty minutes left, Hermione and Kali headed toward Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes where most of the Hogwarts students seemed to be spending all of their money.  Hermione and Kali figured that they should at least check it out, especially when the founders were the older brothers to one of their best friends.

"You can barely move in here," said Hermione, pushing open the door and carefully side-stepping Seamus Finnigan.  They hadn't been off when thinking most of the Hogwarts students had been here, especially Gryffindors.  Kali didn't know if it was her imagination or the truth, but her oxygen supply was suddenly feeling limited.  "Hey, there's Harry and Ron!"

Kali roughly elbowed past a fifth-year Hufflepuff and headed toward the counter where Ron and Harry were helping Fred and George keep some sort of order at the counter.  A few random fists hit her body as he shoved through the crowd and squeezed between Harry and Ron at the front.

"It's looking like a success," she mused.

"You could say that," replied Ron, grinning.  "We've been here for over an hour helping out.  It's pandemonium.  I have to admit, I'm extremely proud of my brothers' success."

"That's because you love us.  Isn't our ickle Ronniekins just precious?" said Fred, pinching Ron's cheek.  He then turned to Kali.  "I think I remember meeting you.  Did I meet you?"

"Yes, you met her," said Ron, harshly.  "You wouldn't exactly remember because you were so busy putting your trick sweets on the dessert table."

"The Halloween Ball!" said George.  "That's where we met you.  You're Ronniekins's ickle girlfriend, right?"  Kali nodded.  "We heard you're coming home to the Burrow for Christmas."  Fred and George gave Ron identical, evil twin grins.

"Maybe.  If my dad goes for it.  Speaking of which, Ron, I bugged him about it and I think he's just about ready to give in.  We had a heart to heart."

"Good," said Ron, trying not to look too pathetic in front of his brothers.  His efforts to hold it back only made Harry laugh and tell Fred and George, loudly, just what exactly Ron was trying to do.  Both Kali and Ron had blushed profusely and Kali made an excuse about being thirsty before leaving the store.  Hermione, Ron, and Harry weren't that far behind her.

"You have a big mouth, Harry," said Ron once they were making their way to Three Broomsticks.  "I'm just glad you aren't going to be at the Burrow for Christmas."

"Nah.  I'm going to be with Sirius, Lupin, and Draco.  It seems promising for a good deal of fun.  I mean, it is a motley group of people.  Watch, we'll all get along really well.  It'll be the strangest thing."

"The only one who doesn't really belong in the picture is Draco and he's changed a lot.  I bet you'll have a great time over the holiday.  Me, I'll be suffering through the inquisition and listening to Fred and George make cracks about me and Kali for the entire holiday," said Ron, miserably.  "My brothers are annoying."

Walking into Three Broomsticks, they grabbed a table toward the back and each ordered a butterbeer, waiting for Draco and Blaise to arrive.  Sitting down next to Kali, Ron took her hand into her, and he looked down at her hand.

"Nice ring," he said, rubbing his thumb over the opal stone on her ring finger.

"It was my mother's," she said.  "Dad gave it to me when I turned sixteen.  I don't wear it much because I'm always afraid I'm going to lose it."

"It's pretty," said Hermione, peering across the table.

"Yeah.  Makes me think of her.  I've been wearing it at Christmas for two years in a row, now, to help me deal.  Christmas always ends up being one of the tougher times but at least I have my dad this year."

"I understand that," said Harry.  "Everyone is spending Christmas with their parents and while your friends are great, it just isn't the same."

Kali shook her head slowly.  "No."

"Draco's been down about that.  It's his first holiday with his father gone.  I thought that spending Christmas with me and Sirius might help to abate that a bit."

"When I was little, I used to write to Santa and ask him for my momma for Christmas," said Kali, laughing softly, sadly.  "I still wouldn't say no to it.  All I've ever wanted was to talk to my momma.  I know she's in heaven with the angels and watching me but just to hug her, even if it was just once.  I want to hear her voice."

"I know how you feel," said Harry.  "I wished that anyone would just come and take me away from the Dursleys.  I've gotten to see my parents through intangible forces like the Mirror of Erised but to actually be able to hug my parents, or hear them tell me that they love me. . ."

"And it wouldn't matter if you had them for as much as five years or as little as five minutes, just so long as you had that chance."

Harry nodded.  "Right."

They were interrupted by first Draco, and then Blaise joining them but neither Harry nor Kali seemed to be in high spirits after their conversation.  Instead, they were wistful, their minds wandering, and Ron continued to run his thumb over the gemstone of the ring.  He wished he could do something for them, anything for either one of them, and he hated feeling so powerless over the order of events in the universe.

Both Harry and Kali had drifted during conversation, both feeling sad, lost and unable to think about anything other than what was said before Draco and Blaise had arrived.  None of them stayed in Hogsmeade much longer.  Blaise and Draco kept going on about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and how crazy Fred and George must be to think these things up.  It was only after they were back at school and Ron was sorting through his gifts, worrying what to do for Kali since he hadn't found anything good enough, that the idea popped into his head.

Leaving his room, headed across the common room and knocked on the entrance to Hermione's rooms.  When she opened the door, Ron stepped into the room without waiting to be invited, did a quick inventory, and then when satisfied that it was only Hermione in here, he said, "Hermione, I've got an idea for Kali's gift, but I'm going to need your help."

**Remember that pre-Hogwarts story I was talking about?  Well, I started to write it.  It's posted. You can find it by clicking my author name, going to my stories, and clicking on the title, Little Whinging Primary.  Please read, and be kind enough to review, both here and there.**

**Update requests can be sent to angeldlsm01@hotmail.com.  Otherwise, it's usually on Monday.  Every Monday.  I'm a friggin Slave 4 U.**


	26. Holidays

**Harmoni**:  No worries. I will continue to write.  You're welcome.

**beautifulelf:  I've updated.  I hope you didn't actually _die_ waiting.**

**Christina**:  I don't care who writes ficlets with my characters so long as they emailed me first, and if posted, link this story.

**The Insane Floo Pot**:  Well, the gift has to be somewhat predictable.  Otherwise, it comes out of nowhere, and that's just bad writing.  The time travel _will_ work.  I've already got it all worked out.

**Daisy8187**:  Thinking of Alan has proven to be helpful to one's health.

**Mak**:  I'm glad you decided to review.  I love to hear from my readers what they're liking, and what they aren't.  Even though their opinion doesn't really affect this story, I do keep them in mind for future stories.

**Tine**:  You do kind of sound like Hermione, scolding me about the rules of time travel.  Yes, there will be time travel, but don't worry, I've got it all worked out.  *wink*

_Part Twenty-Six:  Holidays_

"Morning, Daddy," called Kali in a sing-song voice as she opened the heavy draperies in Snape's private rooms, allowing sunlight to stream through.  Due to a slope that the school sat on, in addition to the location of Snape's rooms in the dungeons, there were windows that extended from the floor to the ceiling on one end of the rooms.  Kali suspected that Professor Dumbledore was somehow behind this as, her father thought it was ludicrous to have windows in the dungeons.

"Go away, Kailah," he mumbled.

"_Daddy_."

A large, fluffy pillow hit Kali in the back of the head.  Turning around, she picked it up off the floor and strolled over to the large four-poster bed that Snape was still half-asleep in.  She lifted the pillow high over her head then brought it down on his head with a dull blow causing feathers to go flying everywhere.  Her lips twitched into something like a grin as she imagined having to pick up every single feather sans magic.

"What did you just do, Kailah?"  His eyes were still shut but he would have to be dead to have not felt the pillow crashing down on him.  Of course, it also may have had something to do with the feathers that he was picking out of his mouth.  "Are these feathers?  Did you split my pillow?"

"You have to wake up, Daddy."

"It's Sunday.  Go away."

"I know, but tomorrow are our exams before the Christmas holiday, and you said that you'd help me study."

"Kailah, I know what's on the exam.  I don't think it's fair to the other students if I help you and not them."

"First of all, professors tutor their students who ask for help all of the time.  Second, you're only saying that because you were probably up late giving the younger students bad grades and now you're sleepy this morning.  If you think I'm going to let you sleep in, you've got another thing coming.  Ron always tries to squeeze ten more minutes out of me but I simply won't have it with him.  There's nothing to make you believe that I'll have it with you."

"Why don't you just have Mister Weasley assist you with your studying?"

"Because you're my daddy, and as a parental figure it is your responsibility to help me in my studies.  Furthermore, you are also my professor and it is in your job description to give help to anyone who asks for it.  Here I am.  I'm asking for help.  There's no way I'm letting you talk your way out of this one."

"How long did you spend practicing that speech before you came down here?"

"About fifteen minutes.  Ron was really getting sick of hearing it.  He covered his head with his pillow, kicked me in the shin, and told me to get out of his bed because he couldn't sleep."

Snape's eyes flew open and he rolled over onto his back to stare at Kali, who had now seated herself on his bed.  Feathers were still laying about everywhere.

"Please tell me this is one of your highly unamusing, sick jokes."

"What?"

"You did just say that Mister Weasley told you to get out of his bed, didn't you?"

Kali frowned in confusion.  "Er - yeah.  So?"

"You were sleeping in Mister Weasley's bed?"

"I didn't tell you?"

Snape looked positively murderous.  "You've certainly told me now.  Why were you sleeping in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory?"

"I wasn't sleeping in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory.  Ron's Head Boy, remember?  He has his own room."

He blinked, slowly and hard as he stared at Kali.  She looked like she wanted to laugh and he didn't know if he wanted to strangle her for it or just kill the Weasley and get it over with.

"He has his own room," he repeated.  "Why are you sleeping in your boyfriend's room?  In his bed, no less?"

"It's nothing to get your knickers in a twist over," she said, rolling her eyes.  "I don't like sleeping in my dormitory because Lavender and Parvati are annoying.  All they ever do is ask me questions about what it's like to have you for a father, talk about hair, clothes, and makeup, or ask me about what I've done with Ron.  None of those are topics I like to pursue.  Ron's room is quiet, and the only other person there is him.  I like that."

"I _don't like that.  Your boyfriend shouldn't be the only other person there."_

"We don't do anything, Dad.  I just don't like being around Lavender and Parvati.  Ron's great company.  He isn't just my boyfriend, you know.  He was my friend before he was my boyfriend and I've been sleeping in his room on and off since I first came to Hogwarts."

"I can't say that I'm comfortable with that, Kailah.  I think you should be sleeping in your own dormitory."

"I hate it there, Dad.  If you're really that uncomfortable with it, I could probably ask Hermione to share her room, though I feel a lot more comfortable with Ron.  He doesn't mind if I clutter up his space with my things and I share his bed because whenever I sleep on the couch, I fall on the floor and it wakes me up.  When we sleep in the same bed, all we do is sleep."

"Kailah -"

"I'm seventeen, Daddy.  I'm a grown girl.  I'm not doing anything with Ron right now, but if I wanted to, there isn't really anything you could do to stop me."

"I hate that, Kailah."

"I know, but you're going to have to give me some freedom.  I know you feel like you have to make up for everything you missed, but I don't need to be protected anymore.  I'm going to need my Daddy, but not like I used to."

"I know.  It doesn't mean I like it."

"I don't expect you to.  We're still going to Ron's for Christmas, right?"

"If you _insist_.  I suppose I should have a talk with his parents.  I have a sinking feeling that we're going to need to be acquainted on a level that goes past parent-teacher relations."

"Just checking.  Come on now.  Get out of bed and face the world with a snarling, cynical face."

Snape grumbled and pushed past Kali on the way to the bathroom, his last things said before exiting the room being, "Clean up all the feathers, Kailah.  You've made a ruddy mess."

~*~

It was a Monday evening, the twenty-second of December and the last day of classes had already been completed before the Christmas holiday began.  The next morning, students who hadn't signed up to stay for the holidays (plus Professors Lupin and Snape) would be filtering out of the school to take the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross Station until the New Year began.  The Gryffindors were lying around their common room or packing to go home for the holiday, and the seventh years were especially exhausted.  Snape had given his long, nearly impossible exam this morning and most of the students were expecting failing grades waiting for them when they returned from the break.

Kali was up in the dormitory, packing for Ron's while Lavender and Parvati asked her about her relationship with Ron.  Harry had gone off somewhere or another with Draco, perhaps waiting while his boyfriend said a temporary good-bye to his precious library before they left for Godric's Hollow.  He was already packed, far too excited as it was his first time actually leaving the castle for the Christmas holidays.  Not only was he going somewhere for Christmas, but he was going to spend it with his father's best friends and his boyfriend.  Nothing could be more perfect for Harry when this holiday was concerned unless his parents were there, themselves.  Both Hermione and Ron had already packed by now and they were seated in a corner of the common room dancing around the subject both were thinking about.

"I'm nervous," said Ron, finally.  "What if she hates it?"

"She won't hate it.  I mean, she may not want to do it but the fact that you even thought of it will mean a lot to her.  You both obviously care very much for each other and just by trying to do this for her . . . it's amazing of you, Ron."

"What if I don't do it right?  What if I screw it up?"

"You can do this, Ron.  You've been practicing, and I know you can do it.  Just remember everything we talked about and you'll do fine.  Have some confidence in yourself.  You've always had a really amazing ability, Ron.  You've just never had enough faith in yourself.  How are you going to do it?"

"I don't know yet.  I'm planning on telling my mum about it so she'll give us some time alone.  I don't want any interruptions."

"That would be bad," said Hermione.  "You'll do fine, Ron.  That's a good start to a plan.  I can't believe you actually considered this."

"I can't believe I might be able to pull it off.  Thank you so much, Hermione.  I'd have never been able to do this without your help.  I wouldn't have even known where to start."

"It's no problem, Ron.  Anything to help out a friend.  She's going to love it.  I know it."

"I hope you're right."

"Hey," said Harry, coming through the portrait hole and wandering over to join Ron and Hermione.  "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just Ron's gift for Kali," said Hermione.

"I thought you couldn't find her anything," said Harry.

"I couldn't."

"So what did you get her?"

"It's not exactly a 'what'," said Ron.  "It's more like I'm doing something for her."

"What are you doing?"

"I can't tell you yet, but I promise I'll tell you what happened when we come back from holiday."

"You told Hermione," he accused.

"That's only because I couldn't do it without her help.  Really, Harry.  I'll tell you as soon as we get back.  I don't want to tell anyone about it before I actually do it."

Harry shrugged.  "Fine.  Be that way."

"Oh come off it, Harry.  So where were you?"

"With Draco in the library.  He was finishing up an essay to turn in before holiday break.  Then we went to see Professor Lupin.  He keeps complaining about wishing we had already passed our apparation tests so we wouldn't have to ride the train but I think he secretly wants to ride the Hogwarts Express.  I mean, seriously, that's how he got to school when he taught third year."

"Lupin's coming on the train?" asked Ron and Harry nodded.  "Snape's coming on the train, too.  Kali said that he doesn't want to ride on it, either, but that he has to since neither she nor I can apparate yet.  Maybe he and Lupin can complain about it on the trip back together."

"If they do, they better not be sitting in my compartment.  I'm too excited over getting to go _home_ for Christmas.  I don't have to get off that train and look for the Dursleys.  I'm going _home_.  I actually have a home besides Hogwarts for a change.  Lupin and Snape complaining are not bringing me down."

"Good for you, Harry," said Hermione.  "How's Draco?"

"Down.  I don't know what to do.  He says that all he wants from me is to try and understand, and just be there for him.  I'm doing that but I don't feel like it's enough.  I don't know how to cheer him up, and every time it seems like he's getting better, things end up worse than they had been before.  He has some really good days, but he's got some really bad ones, too."

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Ron.  "I wish there was something we could do."

"I wish there was something _I_ could do," said Harry, sighing.  "You know what, I'm really tired."

"We should probably get to bed," said Hermione.  "There's so much to do tomorrow morning between breakfast and leaving for the Hogwarts Express."

Harry and Ron nodded and the three went in separate directions for bed.

~*~

Kali woke the next morning before anyone else, not really to her surprise since she seemed to be the only morning person besides Hermione in all of Gryffindor.  Figuring that Hermione would hate her the least for waking her up, she let herself in Hermione's room using the password and shook her awake.  Instead of being angry, Hermione seemed grateful and headed for the bathroom while Kali left and crossed the common room to wake up Ron.

Waking Ron had been a struggle, and it took Kali grabbing him by his ankles and yanking him off the bed until he finally spoke to her.  She had dragged him into the bathroom and threatened to put him in the shower herself by the time he actually cracked open his eyes.  Seeing that she wasn't kidding (she had already started the water), he got up and pushed her out of the bathroom before she could drop him in the tub, pajamas and all.

Hermione and Kali were in the Great Hall before most.  Harry and Ron, however, were later than they really should have been, and they had a hurried breakfast as the girls went back to Gryffindor tower to retrieve their trunks.  Shoveling forkfuls of eggs and pieces of toast into their mouths, both Harry and Ron gulped down their pumpkin juice and raced out of the Great Hall, almost running into Professor Lupin on the way.

"Running a little late?" asked Lupin, a knowing smirk on his face.

"We slept in," Harry quickly explained.  "I'm just going to go get my trunk."

"You don't have your trunk yet?" asked Draco, coming down the hall.  "What's taking you so long?"

"We slept in," said Harry once again.  "Announce it to the whole school and save us some time, okay?"

"Hurry up," said Draco as Harry and Ron scuttled away.

"This school has too many stairs," said Ron, out of breath, as he and Harry climbed.  "Some one should do something about that."  Too tired to answer, Harry only nodded.

They were on the third floor when Kali and Hermione came into view, not even appearing to be in a rush.  In fact, they looked rather calm and pleasant, almost as if they had all the time in the world.  Upon closer inspection, they saw that the girls were dragging two trunks each behind them and Ron wanted to scream, if not cry and kiss her, when Kali shoved the end of his trunk in his hand.

"Thank you so much," said Harry, hugging Hermione.

"We knew you wouldn't make it back in time," said Hermione.  "Just come on.  You can thank us later."

Ron and Harry followed the girls back from the way they came.  When they made it to the entrance hall, Harry made his way over to Draco and Lupin, both of which seemed to be getting great amusement out of Harry's flushed face.  Hermione told them about what had happened.  The entire carriage ride to the Hogwarts Express consisted of Draco snickering about how Harry was incompetent and how he couldn't even take care of himself.  If Harry hadn't cared for the little git so much, he would have smacked him.

Ron, on the other hand, was riding with Kali, Snape, and Ginny.  Had it not been for Kali, who wouldn't shut up whether she was talking about classes, the upcoming holiday, or teasing either Ron or her father for something or another, the ride would have been very uncomfortable and quiet.  Ron couldn't help but notice Ginny eyeing his girlfriend and Snape, apparently trying to figure out what to make of them.  According to a letter from home, his father, Fred, and George had all been prepared for Snape's visit, and being at Hogwarts, Ginny had known of their relation.  Something about Snape going to the Burrow, however, made it that much realer for her.  Ron knew how she must feel.  It was how he was feeling, himself.

"Kailah, will you please shut up?" said Snape, reaching over and fastening her cloak.  "For Merlin's sake, Kailah, it's freezing out here.  You're going to catch pneumonia if you don't take care of yourself."

"Oh, Daddy," she said, rolling her eyes.  "I'm not going to catch pneumonia . . . You know what's funny about that?  When I was little, Aunt Serena told me to button up my coat when I played in the snow or I was going to catch pneumonia.  I thought pneumonia was some kind of insect so I made sure I buttoned up my coat all the time, but then one of the big kids told me it was a disease that grownups made up so you didn't have any fun in the snow so I stopped buttoning my coat."

"Is there a point to this fabulous little tale of yours, Kailah?" he drawled.

"Not really.  I never had pneumonia so I still believe that kid who told me it's made up.  Besides, I'm sure you'd just whip up one of your fancy potions and I'd be right as rain again in a jiffy."

"Right as rain?" he asked.

"I don't know.  Harry's been saying it a lot lately."

"Remind me again why you associate with Mister Potter?"

"Because it bothers you."

"Like calling you a Hufflepuff bothers you."

"Something like that," she grumbled.  Pulling up to the station in Hogsmeade, they unloaded their trunks and Kali sent Snape ahead with both his and hers to find an empty compartment.  "I do hope this won't be an inconvenience for your family, having both me and dad."

"No problem at all," said Ron and Ginny shook her head in agreement.  "Admittedly, though, it is going to be strange having Professor Snape around for Christmas."

"I'm so glad you said something," said Ginny.  "It's really odd but I didn't want to say anything to upset you, Kali."

"It's okay.  I know how everyone feels about him.  I mean, I can see where you get it.  He does try awful hard to be cruel and heartless.  Daddy can't help that he's awful at it.  It's going to be weird having him around for Christmas for me, too."

Heading for the train, Ron, Kali, and Ginny climbed inside.  Ginny separated from them immediately to find Neville and her friends while Kali and Ron went looking for Snape, Harry, Hermione, Draco, or Lupin.  It was luck of the draw for whomever they found first, and it just happened that they stumbled upon them all at once.  Apparently, it had been Harry's bright idea to squeeze all these people who don't get along into one compartment.

Things had went surprisingly well.  For most of the way back, Draco and Hermione had discussed, compared, and contrasted the work they were doing in their classes while balancing the advantages and disadvantages of the independent study program.  Kali had lost ten times to Ron in wizards chess before leaving Harry to be beaten by Ron and went back to bothering her father.  Lupin was jumping between conversation and by the time they pulled into King's Cross, Lupin and Snape were actually getting along, even if it was just because the other made better conversation than the teenagers.

"Good luck, Ron," said Hermione once they had unloaded their things.  "I'm going to want to know what happened the minute I see you."

"Don't worry.  I'll tell you everything," Ron promised and Hermione hugged him good-bye before heading over to where her parents were standing.

Saying good-bye to each other, the group parted.  Harry, Draco, and Lupin headed for where Sirius was standing.  Ron, Kali, and Snape headed over to where Mrs. Weasley was waiting to greet them.  Five minutes later, they were off to spend their Christmas holidays, one group with the Weasleys and one in Godric's Hollow.

**Next Monday, chapters 27 and 28.****  I only posted 26 because I wanted to group the Christmas chapters together.  27, 28, 29, and 30 are all Christmas Chapters, actually, so, you know…**

**27 – Harry and Draco in Godric's Hollow.  The title?  Draco Versus Buckbeak**

**28 – Snape and Kali at the Burrow, featuring Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and the quote, "There comes a time in every young wizard's life when Snape scares him."**

**Such a nice preview, wasn't it?**


	27. Draco Versus Buckbeak

**Hey everyone, sorry about not updating, but the truth of the matter was that I was sick, and then my computer was not cooperating, so these chapters are a little late, but the next update will be next Monday.  I guess that's just a little less time to wait, even if this was more.  Once again, I apologize.**

**Annoying A/N and thank yous at the end of chapter 28, because you've waited long enough already.******

**DISCLAIMER:  I am still not JK Rowling, though right now I wish I was anyone who was healthy.  Le sigh.**

_Part Twenty-Seven:  Draco versus Buckbeak_

Arriving by portkey, Harry, Draco, Sirius, and Lupin arrived in the small two-story home in Godric's Hollow.

"I'm going to take my trunk upstairs," said Harry.  Sirius nodded in acknowledgment.

"Fine.  Show Draco to one of the guest rooms."

"Can't he just stay in my room?  We'll set up the cot."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow giving Harry a look that made Lupin turn away, laughing.  "Harry, if you had a girlfriend, do you think I'd let you sleep in the same room?"

"Well, no. . ."

"So why should a boyfriend be any different?"

Draco grinned.  "It's not a problem, Harry.  I wouldn't trust us, either.  Stop arguing and just lead the way."

Looking like he had just been seriously offended, Harry scoffed at them and grabbed his trunk, heading for the staircase.  Draco cast both Sirius and Lupin and amused smirk before heading off after Harry, his trunk dragging behind him.  They made their way through the hall and up the stairs where Harry kicked open the second door on the left.

"You can stay in here.  I was going to pick this room for my bedroom but I decided to pick the other one.  It was tough choice."

Walking past him, Draco pushed his trunk in the corner, considered himself settled in, and left for the hallway again. Harry turned around to see Draco waiting for him and so he followed, turning back towards the stairs and heading into the door next to Draco.  He began to unpack as Draco sat down on his bed, watching him pulling out his robes and hanging them up in the closet.

"So this is where you live," said Draco.  "Nice place."

"Yeah.  I moved in at the beginning of last summer once Sirius's name was finally cleared.  The trial went a little into the summer, but I got to leave the Dursleys' two weeks into the summer holiday."

"You really hated those muggles, didn't you?"

"Well, you know, they took me in and everything so I guess I'm lucky I didn't get sent to an orphanage or anything.  They didn't beat me or starve me, either, so I suppose things could have been worse, but they weren't pleasant, either.  For the first ten years of my life, I lived in a cupboard under the stairs."

"Are you serious?  A cupboard?"

"Yeah.  Dudley got everything and I just got shoved aside.  They really didn't like me much, but that's okay because I don't really like them, either.  When I used to go back there for the summer holidays, they'd lock my school things in the cupboard and I had to steal my books out so I could do my homework late at night under the covers."

"I thought you slept there.  In the cupboard, I mean."

"I did until my Hogwarts letters started coming.  Once they saw that my letter was addressed to my cupboard, they moved me into Dudley's second bedroom."

Draco snorted.  "How kind of them."

"I know.  Needless to say I jumped at the chance when I could finally come live with Sirius."

"So he really isn't the one who betrayed your parents?  It was Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes.  Sirius's was my dad's best friend and so he's my godfather.  I found out in third year when he escaped from Azkaban.  There was this big incident under the Whomping Willow."

"Under the Whomping Willow?" said Draco, cocking an eyebrow.  "What happened?"

"You see, under the Whomping Willow is a passageway into Hogsmeade.  Into the Shrieking Shack, to be more specific.  Sirius was after Wormtail, not me."

"And Pettigrew was Ron's rat, right?  I think I remember reading about that in the _Daily Prophet_."

"Right.  Sirius dragged Wormtail and Ron under the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack.  Hermione and I went after them because we couldn't just let Ron there.  The next thing we know Lupin and Snape have both showed up.  We thought Lupin was helping Sirius break into the castle but then he explained everything and we found out Sirius was innocent.  Of course, by that time, we had already knocked Snape out."

"You knocked Snape out?" asked Draco, wide-eyed.  "What did you do?"

"Ron, Hermione, and I disarmed him.  He hit the wall rather hard on the way down.  The point is, Wormtail was forced to transform back into himself and I asked them not to kill him."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I just didn't think they should become murderers on account of Wormtail."

"Fair enough.  It sounds just Gryffindor enough to be true.  Continue."

"I already knew Sirius was my godfather but he offered that I could come live with him once his name was cleared.  We had Wormtail right there but then Lupin transformed and he didn't have his Wolfsbane potion.  Wormtail got away and Sirius was taken into the school to be given the Dementor's Kiss."  Harry grew silent at this, looking over Draco, who had gone pale.  "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine.  My father - er - told me about that."

"You don't have to pretend to be okay."

"I know.  I'm fine.  Really.  You don't have to be careful not to mention the Dementor's Kiss.  I know what killed my father.  No one is careful around you when they bring up the killing curse."

"But still. . ."

"It's fine.  Keep going.  I remember hearing about Sirius getting away again.  Do you know how he did it?"

Harry bit his lip.  "Yes," he said, carefully.  "I promise to tell you how he got away tomorrow.  It's part of the Buckbeak story and I'm not up to telling you that tonight."

"You're actually going to tell me what happened to that hippogriff?"

"Er - yes.  In a manner of speaking.  I'm glad I got to come live here.  Sirius is like a father to me.  Sometimes I do think of him as my father.  I feel closer to my dad with Sirius since they were best friends.  It's almost like having a piece of my dad."

"Sirius and your father were friends at Hogwarts.  I suppose that means Professor Lupin was a friend of theirs as well."

"Yes, they were.  Ever since I came to live here, Lupin has been visiting a lot.  He keeps insisting that I call him Remus and I was doing a good job of it until I found out he was teaching at Hogwarts again this year.  That happened and I just started to regress back to calling him Lupin.  I've dropped the 'professor' at his request.  I'm glad he's around.  I can't imagine what things must be like for him now.  It took him twelve years with Sirius in Azkaban until he learned he was innocent."

"You're wondering how things are for _Lupin_?  Sirius was the one in Azkaban.  I don't even want to imagine what it must be like in there."  Draco paused and pulled Harry down on the bed next to him.  "My father was supposed to go there."

"Are you okay?  Are you really?  I know you've been depressed lately."

"I'm down right now, but I'll be okay.  It's a comfort just to know you're here for me."

"I am.  Always."

Harry leaned forward to press his lips against the soft, slightly-chapped flesh of Draco's.  His tongue snaked forward, seeking entrance, and Draco's lips parted ever so slightly to give him access.  Stroking the length of Draco's tongue with his own, Harry let his fingers slide through Draco's hair to cup his head, pulling him in to deepen the kiss.  Maneuvering their bodies, Harry shifted to straddle Draco's hips.  Draco leaned back, pressing himself back into the bed and allowing his head to fall back as Harry made his way down to start a soft suction on his collar bone.

"Gods," breathed Draco, shifting his hips to put their bodies in perfect alignment.

"Excuse me," said a deep, male voice, and Harry fell off the bed in his attempt to climb off of Draco.  Sirius was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and looking between them like he had a rather large headache.

"Er - hi, Sirius," Harry squeaked out.  "Was there something you wanted?"

"I came up here to tell you that Remus made dinner.  I know it's late but I thought you might want to eat before you go to bed.  However, I see that you've already found _your_ dinner."

Draco looked away from them, blushing the most furious shade of scarlet his pale skin would allow.

"Very funny, Sirius," said Harry, not looking at all amused.

"I can't help I walked in on the feast.  Next time put a charm on your door, or here's a better idea.  How about you refrain from any sort of sexual action under my roof at all?  Allow me to believe that you're still pure and virginal.  I don't care how far from the truth it is."

"What happens if I need to talk to someone about sex?  That's a parent's job, you know.  You're almost my parent, and since mine are gone, that responsibility falls to you."

"You can talk to Remus about sex."

"Gods, Sirius, I'm seventeen."

"Fine.  If you want to talk about sex, you can talk to me.  Hearing about it is one thing, seeing it is another.  Don't let me catch you with your tongue in Draco's mouth again."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Draco wailed through his hands, which were now covering his face.  "I am not an exhibitionist and despite how not virginal I am, I don't like talking about my sex life in front of complete strangers."

"Then you shouldn't have kissed me," said Harry.  "Think before you act."  Draco glared at him through his parted fingers.

"Sorry, Draco," said Sirius.  "I don't mean to embarrass you.  Believe me, I want to talk about your sex life as much as you do.  It was Harry who brought up the parental figure's role in their child's sex life.  If you're going to be bitter with someone, I suggest you be bitter with him."

"Thanks, Sirius," said Harry.

"Just covering my own arse and getting on good terms with your boyfriend.  I'm going downstairs to eat now and have Remus remind me why I love you."

"We'll be down."

Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded before leaving.

"That was so embarrassing, Harry," said Draco, grabbing on of the pillows from the bed and pelting Harry in the head with it, knocking his glasses askew.  "Did you really find it necessary to keep on talking about it?  Couldn't you just leave it alone where it was?"

"You really aren't an exhibitionist?" was all Harry could ask.  It earned him another smack across the head with the pillow.  "I'm sorry, Draco.  I just don't think there's any reason to get embarrassed over Sirius catching us snogging.  I mean, perhaps if we were shagging I could see you getting flustered, but we were completely in tact.  He's right lucky he didn't come in five minutes later.  I was about to undress you."

The pillow dropped from Draco's hands as his jaw fell open, his eyes bugging.  "You were?"

"Malfoy," teased Harry, "I never thought of you being the submissive one."

"I never thought of you as being the dominant one."

"Fair enough.  You don't seem the type to be sentimental about sex."

"I'm not the type.  Just with you.  Besides, it's my business.  I don't want everyone to know about who I shag and when I do it.  If I wanted that, the whole school would have known about me and Blaise last year."

"I tell Ron everything.  Then I tell Seamus.  Neville typically doesn't want to hear about my latest conquest or fantasy, whatever it is on any given day.  Now that I think about it, Ron typically doesn't want to hear about it, either, but he's my best friend and it's his job to listen."

"Now I know how you got your reputation."

"I'm not that bad," said Harry, laughing.  "Don't tell me that you actually think I'm serious.  I do tell Ron everything but he's the only one.  I'm not the Hogwarts playboy.  Everyone thinks that's _you.  Talk about a reputation.  You think mine's bad, you should hear yours."_

"I've heard mine and half of it isn't true.  Did you know that last year Cho Chang said I shagged her?"

"You shagged Cho?" said Harry, not sure who he was jealous of.

"No.  Weren't you listening?  I said that Cho said we shagged.  I didn't actually do it.  Pansy told me all the gossip about me that was going around.  Some sixth year Ravenclaw," he started with malice, but then paused.  "Er - that would put her in our year now, wouldn't it?"  Harry suppressed his laughs as he nodded.  "I wonder who that was.  I wish I could remember."

"What did she say?"

"She said my dick was like a thumb!"  Harry burst out into laughter and soon tears were freely flowing down his face.  Draco, however, didn't look the least bit amused.  "It isn't funny, Harry!  I never even slept with the Ravenclaw girls in our year.  There was one ahead of us but she graduated and I was with Blaise last year.  I wasn't doing anyone but him."

"She said you dick was like a thumb!" exclaimed Harry though his tears, and he rolled over onto his side, still laughing.

"Harry!  It isn't funny!  She also told a vast majority of the female population that I act like I'm bored in bed!  Most of the girls, even ones I did shag, agreed with her!  But not Cho.  You know what Cho said?  Harry, stop laughing.  This is serious."

"I'm sorry," said Harry, sitting back up and trying to regain composure.  "What did Cho say?"

"Cho said that the only reason I acted bored was because they probably weren't good enough because I was an animal with her."  This seemed to be too much for Harry and he was back on the floor, laughing so hard that he was wheezing for air.  "I hope you suffocate on your laughter," said Draco, scowling.  "It isn't funny.  I've never shagged Cho.  In fact, I never even fancied Cho.  Girls don't even turn me on.  Harry, stop laughing."

"I'm sorry, Draco," said Harry, trying not to laugh but every time his eyes would connect with Draco's, the snickers would come over him again until he was crying.

"Fine, Harry.  You be that way.  I'm going to eat dinner and see if I ever tell you about the things that distress me again.  All you do is laugh at me."  Standing up, Draco grabbed the pillow and beat Harry over the head with it again before heading for the door.

"Wait!" Harry called after him, trying to breathe as he got to his feet and ran out of his room to catch up with Draco.  They walked into the kitchen together to see Sirius and Lupin sitting at the table, laughing.  "Hey."

"What took _you_ so long?" asked Lupin, a knowing grin on his face.  So Sirius had told him what he had seen.  Bugger.

"Harry was laughing at my humiliation," mumbled Draco, vaguely as he sat down to eat.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but that's really funny.  A thumb."  This caused Harry to break out into another fit of laughter.  From across the table, Sirius and Lupin exchanged confused looks, both arching their eyebrows and looking at Harry as if he had gone mad.  Once he had gotten under some control, Harry asked, "So what were you two laughing about?"

"We were talking about when we were in school," explained Lupin.

"I love stories from when you were in school.  They have the best stories about humiliating Snape," Harry told Draco.

"Because we do know how you love getting your kicks out of other people's misery," said Draco as his eyes narrowed.  "Shouldn't you be nicer about Snape now that you're friends with his daughter and your best friend is in love with her?"

"Love?" asked Sirius.  "Ron is in love with Kailah?"

"How did you know Ron was in love with Kali?  He didn't even tell her yet," said Harry.

"Oh please," said Draco.  "It's so obvious.  A blind man could see it."

"I have to agree with Draco," said Lupin.  "You should see them, Sirius.  It's the strangest thing.  Even stranger than watching Drusilla with Severus was.  And you should see Severus when he catches sight of them together.  It's the funniest thing you could ever imagine seeing.  He has this internal battle that plays out in his eyes over whether he wants to be happy that she picked Ron or miserable that she picked a Weasley."

Sirius snorted a laugh at this.  "Kind of the way he used to look when he was with Drusilla and one of us would do something he'd normally mock?  Like he wasn't sure whether he should insult us and keep up his reputation of hating us or pretend not to notice because he didn't want to upset Drusilla?"

"Exactly like that!"

"Having Snape fall in love with Drusilla was more perfect that we could have ever planned, you know.  We couldn't have ever come up with anything that worked better than that to get him to stop being such a nosy git."

"If only we could have found something to get you to behave yourself."

"I behaved myself."

"You did not.  You sang that little bunny Sevi song more times than Drusilla did just because you knew he couldn't do anything about it."

"Little bunny Sevi song?" asked both Draco and Harry.

"What in Merlin's name is the little bunny Sevi song?" asked Harry.

"It's this song Drusilla made up when she was dating Snape.  She usually called him Sev but one day she jokingly called him Sevi.  For the record, he doesn't like to be called Sevi," explained Sirius.

"He doesn't even like to be called Sev anymore," said Lupin.  "Then again, it was what Dru and Lucius called him and look at what happened to the both of them."  Draco dropped his eyes to the table top.

"Your tact is getting as bad as his," said Harry, motioning to Sirius.  Lupin's eyes glazed over and then what he had just said finally sank in.

"I'm sorry, Draco.  I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay.  Really.  Please don't apologize every time you mention my father or what happened to him.  It only makes it harder to cope."

"Okay."

"Could you explain about this little bunny Sevi song now?" said Harry.

"Oh, yeah," said Sirius.  "Anyway, Dru thought it was really funny that Snape freaked out so much when she called him Sevi.  One night a few days after it happened, we were all in your mum's rooms - she was Head Girl - and Lily had this little stuffed bunny.  It was a tiny thing and Dru picked it up and named it Sevi.  We all laughed and the next thing we knew, Dru was making up this song about her bunny Sevi.  Eventually, she started singing it to Snape.  Now that I think about it, we should go sing it to him, Remus."

"I think not," replied Lupin.

"Do you think Kailah knows it?"

"She lived with Serena for sixteen years.  Of course she knows it."

"You have a point."

"Snape's sister, Serena?" asked Harry.  Both Lupin and Sirius nodded.

"Serena was friends with Melinda Figg a sixth year Gryffindor.  You know the lady who lives on Privet Drive and watched you whenever those Dursleys went away?"  Harry nodded.  "That was her daughter.  Melinda was cousins with Elizabeth Fielding, who was in our year."

Not knowing what else to say and failing for any more intelligent words, Harry nodded and said, "Okay."

"Elizabeth was friends with Dru and Lily.  Serena, thus, was friends with Dru and Lily.  It was easy to forget Serena and Snape were brother and sister because she was so nice, except for when she was torturing him.  That was what typically reminded you.  They had sibling rivalry like no other."

"You know what," said Lupin, looking at his watch, "it's getting late and Draco looks like he's going to die if he doesn't get some sleep soon."

Draco yawned, nodding thankfully, and he left for bed.

~*~

The next day, Draco and Harry both woke up late and it was already afternoon when they each crawled out of bed.  It was Draco who woke up first and he headed downstairs after brushing his hair, teeth, and dressing for the day ahead.  Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table with Lupin when Draco walked in and he was halfway through his lunch when Harry arrived, still in his pajamas and looking like it was going to be a cranky day, even if it was Christmas Eve.

Once Harry had dressed, he came down into the living room to find Draco discussing his return to class with Lupin.  He sighed, walked over to them, and plopped himself down behind Draco.  Resting his hands on Draco's shoulder blades, Harry started to massage the muscles there and he dropped his chin to Draco's shoulder.

"Draco," he interrupted, "it's Christmas Eve.  That means we're on holiday.  Leave Professor Lupin alone and come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Draco.

"I'm going to - er - tell you what happened to Buckbeak."

Lupin started to cough, a sound that Harry suspected was hiding a laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah.  Come on," he said, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him.  Lupin stood with him.  "And where are you going?"

"I'm coming to watch.  Let me get Sirius."

"No one is watching," said Harry, hoping he sounded stern, but he suspected he didn't as all he wanted to do was laugh as well.  Grabbing Draco's hand, Harry led him to the back of the house and outside.  They rounded the corner and there tethered in the back yard was a large, grey hippogriff.  Draco tensed beside Harry.  "Bow," he instructed, "and don't blink."

Draco didn't have a problem with keeping eye contact.  He wasn't about to take his eyes off that hippogriff for a second as he clamped onto to Harry's hand and trusted he knew what he was doing.  They both bowed low and after a few moments, Buckbeak bent his scaly legs and sank into a bow of his own.  Dropping Draco's hand, Harry walked forth to pet his feathery neck.  Buckbeak's fierce, orange eyes were focused on Draco.

"Yeah, I remember you," said Draco.  "What's he doing here?"

"First of all, Draco, don't insult him.  Had you been listening to Hagrid the first day of class, you wouldn't have been attacked.  If you want to make it through this encounter with Buckbeak, I suggest you apologize."

"You want me to apologize to a hippogriff."

"Yes."

Draco swallowed hard as he tentatively approached Buckbeak.  His eyes fell to Buckbeak's talons as he stroked the hippogriff's feathers.  "Buckbeak," he said, swallowing, "I'm sorry I called you ugly.  I didn't mean it.  You're a wonderful, beautiful hippogriff and there is no excuse for my stupidity."

"That was very touching, Draco," said Harry.

"Will you tell me why he's here, now?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, okay?  I'm trusting you.  Besides, Dumbledore already knows."  Draco nodded.  "Sirius escaped from Hogwarts on Buckbeak."

"How?"

"We - er - used Hermione's time turner."

"Hermione had a time turner?"  Harry nodded.  "You used Hermione's time turner.  How?"

"You see, I told you last night that the story was interwoven.  When we came out from under the Whomping Willow and Lupin transformed, Pettigrew got away and the dementors were coming for us.  I had learned the patronus that year -"

"I remember," said Draco.  "You used it on me."

Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh.  "Right.  So anyway, when I woke up in the hospital wing, we found out that Fudge and Snape were going to get the dementors.  No one believed Sirius, Lupin, Hermione, or I when we said that Sirius was innocent.  Dumbledore suggested we use the time turner to go back and save Sirius.  When we went back, we untied Buckbeak, hid in the forest, and waited until Sirius was in the castle so we could send him away on Buckbeak.  Hermione kept yelling at me because I wanted to interfere and change time."

"You can't do that, Harry."

"I know.  Hermione kept telling me that.  She also kept reminding me that we couldn't be seen by ourselves."

"That could end badly."

"I did see myself though.  It's kind of creepy to think I saved myself, but I did.  I saw myself do the patronus that saved us from the dementors."

"Where was Ron in all this?"

"His leg was busted."

"Poor guy.  Missing all the fun to be stuck with the Pomfrey bitch."  Draco sighed.  "I relate."

Not wanting to chance this too long, Harry soon led Draco back inside and away from Buckbeak.  When they came in, Lupin and Sirius hurried into the living room, insisting that they hadn't been watching Draco's encounter.  For the next few hours, Harry and Draco alternated between playing wizards chess and Exploding Snap.  It was after dinner now and they were all sitting around the living room telling stories, most of them about Harry and Draco's school year thus far.

"I can't believe Ron Weasley is dating Kailah Strauser," said Sirius, shaking his head.  "Come to think of it, I can't even believe that's Kailah Strauser.  The last time I saw her she was so small I could hold her with one hand."

"I know.  Then again, we barely got to see her.  Dru made it about six hours after Kali was born," said Lupin.  "Eight months later, Snape sent her to Serena."

"I still can't believe he did that.  I didn't think he'd be able to part with his little girl like that.  Now she's gone and started to date Ron Weasley.  I bet Snape loves that.  Stupid Slytherin git.  No offense, Draco."

"Er -" said Draco.

"He's not a Slytherin anymore," said Lupin.

"What?" said Sirius.

"He was resorted," explained Harry.

Sirius seemed to brighten at this.  "Really?  Where did you go?"

"Ravenclaw," he answered.

"That's amazing.  Remus, why didn't you tell me?  Gods, now I feel like Draco is one of my own and I have to take him under my wing."  Lupin laughed.  "I'm serious."

"I know you're serious, Sirius," said Lupin, laughing at his own bad joke.

"I can't remember why I'm friends with you.  Anyway, Draco, welcome to the elite.  It's so nice to have you.  You're in good company.  Trust me."

"In whose company?" said Lupin.  "You and someone who's been dead for over three centuries?  Good company, indeed."

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco.

"I was resorted," said Sirius.  "I don't know why they even keep Slytherins at that school anymore.  All the resortings have something to do with Slytherins."

"Were you really resorted?" said Harry at the same time realization seemed to dawn on Draco and he said, "I think I remember hearing something about that."

"Sure I was resorted," said Sirius.  Lupin nodded in agreement.  "You know, Remus, you could have mentioned I'm not the only one living who was resorted.  You know how lonely I feel being a multi-house member."

"I've very sorry, Sirius," said Lupin, rolling his eyes.

"You heard something about this?" said Harry.  Draco nodded.

"I heard something about this and so did you.  Dumbledore said it was the second resorting this century at my resorting.  When I asked him about it, he said that the last one was twenty - er - twenty-some. . ."

"Twenty-six," said Sirius.  "It was twenty-six years ago."

"How did that happen?" asked Harry.

"I was a Slytherin," said Sirius, looking disgusted with himself.  "In fact, Draco, we could probably relate a lot to each other.  My mother died when I was very young.  She was a Gryffindor and my father was a Slytherin.  My father worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation.  A rather large figure in the ministry, if you will.  He didn't have much time for me and when I went to Hogwarts, it was the first time he showed any real interest in me."

"I hear that," said Draco, averting his eyes.

"Then you understand why I was put in Slytherin."

"I understand any act meant to please your father."

"Right.  Since my father was a Slytherin, I knew a lot of the Slytherins already because they were the children of my father's friends.  Snape was one of them."

"I remember when you and Severus were actually friends," said Lupin, stretching.  "We never saw what was coming."

Sirius gave a short laugh.  "Neither did I.  Snape and I were friends from before Hogwarts and he introduced me to Avery, Rosier, Lestrange, and your father, Draco.  We were friends the first year.  Enemies with James and Remus.  Your grandfather, Harry, was even higher than my father in the ministry.  He was on the Council of Magical Law and expected to become the next Minister of Magic.  The Potters were well-known and we didn't take to James particularly well."

"That's only because you expected him to be like Daniel," said Lupin.

"Daniel?" asked Harry.

"James's brother," explained Lupin.  "He was one of the most self-righteous, arrogant morons I've ever met.  Both a prefect and Head Boy and he loved it even more than Percy Weasley did.  Daniel never had time for anything or anyone but himself."

"What happened to him?"

"Died in the same attack on the ministry that killed your grandfather.  Daniel didn't think Voldemort would kill someone as important as he was."

Sirius rolled his eyes.  "Anyway, when I went home for the summer holiday, my father wasn't terribly impressed that I was in Slytherin."

"It was expected," said Draco.  Caught off-guard, Sirius paused and then nodded.  "I know.  There was nothing to be impressed about because that's all that could have happened.  Nothing less would have been accepted."

"I told you we could relate."  Draco nodded.  "The point is, when I got back to Hogwarts for the second year, I didn't want to fit in with them so badly anymore.  Originally, I had asked to be in Slytherin, but I didn't want to be there anymore.  I went to Dumbledore, told him about my situation, and I was resorted into Gryffindor.  Everyone from Slytherin was furious with me, especially Snape because we had been friends before coming to school.  Then, just as they seemed to be warming up to me again, Lucius's father died.  Lestrange kept going on about how I had betrayed them and I was largely ignored for the rest of the year.  I didn't have friends in Slytherin anymore, and the Gryffindors didn't trust me.  We _had_ been enemies."

"Just because you were a Slytherin doesn't mean you're automatically untrustworthy," said Draco.  "We aren't all a bunch of bastards.  We take care of those close to us."

"I know," said Sirius.  "I was there.  A few bad wizards ruined the whole house."

"It's sad, but true."

"What happened?" asked Harry, interrupting.

"Drusilla befriended him, and then I befriended Sirius," said Lupin.  "James didn't trust him.  Peter," at this, Lupin grimaced, "followed James's lead.  Most of the Gryffindors didn't think he belonged in our house, and I knew what it was like to feel like you don't belong.  Eventually, I convinced James that Sirius wasn't completely bad, but it wasn't until the summer that they actually became friends."

"I told Remus about why I had wanted to get resorted.  James and I were on reasonable terms, but we were nowhere near being friends.  Remus has a big mouth, and he told James why I didn't want to go home over the summer holiday.  We weren't friends, but James invited me to go back with him.  James was always like that.  He didn't care if you were his best friend or his worst enemy, if he could see even a glimmer of redeeming quality, he was there to help.  James didn't like to see anyone suffer.  That's just the way he was."

"Must be a Potter quality," said Draco, sneaking a look at Harry, who blushed.

"I see a lot of James in Harry," said Sirius, sadly.  "We came back to Hogwarts for the third year as best friends.  That only infuriated my old friends from Slytherin more and they wanted nothing to do with me."

"Is that why you and Snape hate each other so much?" asked Harry.  Sirius shrugged and nodded.  "If you were once friends, why did you try and kill him?"

"I didn't try to kill him," said Sirius, exasperated.  Lupin snorted in disbelief.  "I didn't!  He was nosing around where he wasn't welcomed. He kept saying that I betrayed my friends in a time of need.  All he wanted to do was to find out what we were up to so he could get us expelled.  I told him that you could get into a passage under the Whomping Willow that led into Hogsmeade and I told him how to do it.  He's the one who actually did it.  No one told him to.  He shouldn't have trusted me, anyway."

"You were once friends, Sirius," said Lupin, sternly.  "That's why he trusted you.  I don't care if both of you were suffering from bruised egos, that was wrong to do.  You knew he would do it and you knew I'd be down there.  I could have killed him.  If you wanted to be petty and immature -"

"And let hurt feelings dictate your life then that's fine.  Just don't use me when trying to _kill other people," said Sirius in his best interpretation of Lupin.  The other man was not amused._

"It isn't funny, Sirius.  I could have _killed him.  Do you understand how much that hurt me?  That you tried to use me?"_

Sirius sighed.  "I've apologized for this, Remus.  I was blinded by rage.  I was hoping you had forgiven me by now."

"I _have forgiven you.  The point is that I don't think it was funny in the least."_

"I can't believe you were resorted," said Harry.

"I can't believe James Potter's son is dating Lucius Malfoy's," said Sirius.

"I can't believe Severus Snape is spending Christmas with the Weasleys," said Lupin, chuckling.

"What?" asked Sirius.  "Snape is spending Christmas with the Weasleys?"

"Yes, he is."

"I'd pay to see that."

"That's what I said," said Harry.  "I am very tired after the day I had today and I am going to bed.  I want to be able to wake up bright and early in the morning for Christmas presents."

"That sounds good.  I suggest we all turn in."

Blowing out the candles, Sirius, Lupin, Draco, and Harry all headed upstairs for bed.  There was four hours until Christmas and counting.

**For those who want to know about my Little Bunny Sevi song:**

**There is one.  I wrote it.  It won't be featured in this story.  I'm sorry.  It will be featured in the prequel that I've talked about, however, because Drusilla has to write it sometime, doesn't she?  Yes, yes.  So once this is over, if you read the prequel, you will be eventually graced with the Little Bunny Sevi song.  So there.**

**Sorry the Buckbeak scene wasn't as good as it could have been.  I am only a mere mortal writer.  On to Chapter 28.**


	28. Love is More Than Just a Four Letter Wor...

**So not JK Rowling, it isn't even humorous.**

**My notes at the end of this chapter.****  If you're looking for a reply to a review, that's there, too.**

**Dedicated to those who read and don't review, because I know you're out there, and I'm used to be among you.**

_Part Twenty-Eight:  Love is More Than Just a Four-Letter Word_

"Hey, Mum," said Ron, wrapping his arms around his mother and leaving his trunk abandoned.  Kali and Snape stood to the side, awkwardly watching the exchange between Mrs. Weasley and her two children as they stepped into King's Cross Station.

"Ron," she said, hugging him as tight as she could without cutting off his circulation.  "And Ginny!"  Ron was left as Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny into her embrace.  "How have your years been?"

"Wonderful," said Ginny, giving Snape a nervous glance.

"Hello again, Kali," said Mrs. Weasley, kindly.  Then she looked up to Snape.  "It's Severus, isn't it?"

Ron and Ginny exchanged cautious gazes.

Giving a curt nod, Snape said, "It is.  Molly, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is.  I can't tell you how delighted I am you could join us for Christmas.  We called a muggle taxi to take us back to the burrow, if you don't mind.  When you have children, you have to find the best means possible to get around without apparation."

"I don't know why they don't just let us apparate.  There's too many requirements to do anything," said Ron, looking rather forlorn.

"You know certainly well why they don't just let you apparate, Ron Weasley," said Mrs. Weasley.  "Apparation is a difficult, dangerous business and if you aren't careful about it, you could go and splinch yourself.  You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Ron tried not to roll his eyes as Mrs. Weasley went ahead, presumably in the direction of the exit.  Snape went ahead as well, catching up with Ron's mother, and by the time they had gotten into the taxi, they were already deep in conversation.  Catching bits and pieces, Ron and Kali deduced that they were discussing the events of the upcoming holiday and were probably saving the conversation on the relationship between their children for later.

Leaning into Ron, Kali let her head rest on his chest as she stared out the window.  His arm wrapped around her shoulder and his fingers were brushing over her shoulder, rubbing at the cloth of her cloak.  The snow was coming down outside in a shower of light flakes that melted the minute they hit the ground.  According to Mrs. Weasley, however, there was to be a great deal of snow over the night.  Ginny cheered at this news.  Christmas just wasn't right to either her or Ron without snowball fights with Fred and George.

Once they arrived, the taxi pulled up the driveway to the Burrow.  Ron could feel his stomach clenching, a reaction that he found he got every time he brought someone new home.  It was a sign of just how poor the family was and some people failed to take to a house that wouldn't stand if it weren't for magic.  This same reaction had hit him when bringing Harry here for the first time and he could feel his face going red as he snuck a peek at Kali.

"I know it isn't much," said Ron, immediately starting to make excuses in automatic defense.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" she asked, helping Mrs. Weasley and her father to unload.  Shoving his trunk at him, she went back for her own.

"Ron's embarrassed of where we live," said Ginny, simply.  Turning away, she headed after her mother and Snape for the door.

"Are you really?"

Ron felt the flesh of his face growing extremely hot and he couldn't help but be glad that it was so dark out.  "Er - not exactly embarrassed . . . It _is_ home."

"It's wonderful, Ron.  Don't get so distressed.  I want you for who you are, not for how much money you have."

"Or lack there of," said Ron.

Kali just rolled her eyes.  "You're being ridiculous."  Leaning forward, she lightly pressed her lips to his and then grabbed him around the wrist.  "Come along, now.  We don't want to get sick out here."

Walking in, they were instantly hit with the smell of food, chicken if Ron's nose was serving him correctly.  Fred and George were in the kitchen working on dinner, a task that Fred claimed fell on them once they had 'accidentally' replaced Mrs. Weasley's wand with a trick one.  She was, apparently, not amused.  The twins stared at Kali, both looking at her with identical looks of scrutiny on their faces.  Ron led Kali into the living room, where Snape was already with his parents, only to be followed by Ginny and the twins.

"We'd like to thank you for having us," Snape was saying, and he gave Kali a stern look as she came into the room.

"Oh, yeah.  Thanks."  Snape half-rolled his eyes at her.

"It's nothing at all," said Mr. Weasley.  "We're glad to have you.  Admittedly, it came as quite a surprise when Ron wrote us and told us just who exactly your father was."

"It came as a surprise to everyone," said Snape.  "Kailah failed to mention it to anyone for a solid two months."

"It wasn't two _whole_ months," she protested.  "Don't you go acting like it hurt your feelings.  You told me that you didn't care one way or the other if I told people."

"It was two whole months and I'm not acting like it hurt my feelings.  I have no feelings."

"Sorry.  I forgot."

"They banter a lot," explained Ron.

"It's how we show our love for each other," added Kali.

"If there was love to show, that is," said Snape.

"I keep forgetting you're incapable of human emotion."

"That isn't the only thing you continuously forget."

"If you're referring to my history in Potions -"

"You are _not_ what we expected," said Fred, interrupting.  Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"What do you mean?" asked Kali, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," said George quickly.  "Supper is almost ready."

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley.  "Ginny, why don't you show Kali where she'll be sleeping.  You'll be sharing a room with Ginny.  I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Ron, if you'll show Severus to Percy's old room, that would be wonderful.  Percy is coming home tomorrow.  I set up the cot in your room.  Fred and George are in their room.  I think that covers sleeping arrangements."

"Er -" said Ron, watching as Ginny went to get her trunk and then disappeared upstairs with Kali on her heels.  "I can do that."  Ron was aware of Snape right behind him as he retrieved his trunk and headed for the stairs.  Going up the winding stairs, they finally stopped before a door and Ron opened it to lead Snape inside.  "This is where you'll be staying."

Snape didn't say anything.  Instead, he leaned against the jamb, cocking an eyebrow, and watched Ron squirm.

"I'll just be going then," he said, heading for the door.

"Mister Weasley."

Ron stopped in his steps, slowly turning to face Snape.  "Yes, sir?"

"I appreciate you opening your home to my daughter on Christmas.  I'd also like to congratulate you on succeeding in not hurting her thus far."

"Thank you, sir."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."  You always do anyway, Ron thought.  Since when are you getting polite about things?

"Do you love my daughter?"

Ron felt like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets and roll onto the floor.  This wasn't the first time Snape had asked him that question but Ron didn't have a problem with the answer last time.  When that question had been asked the first time, Ron hadn't loved Kali yet.  Snape had been pleased with the answer.  Now, by telling Snape he didn't love Kali, he'd be lying.  Taking a deep breath, Ron tried to pick the right words to say.  Neither option seemed like a pleasant one.

"I don't know how to answer that," Ron finally said.

"Mister Weasley, may I suggest that you tell me the truth.  If you lie to me, I will find out.  I don't take very well to those who lie to me."

"In that case, sir, I'm going to have to say yes."

For the first time in his life, Ron thought Snape looked torn.  By now, Snape should be telling him that he should just wait until they get back to class because Ron had only a few weeks until being poisoned in potions.  Instead, he wasn't looking at Ron, but instead focusing on a point just over Ron's head.  He seemed to be contemplating, turning things over in his head.  The entire situation was making Ron feel very uneasy.

"Good," was Snape's final response.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you, Mister Weasley.  Did you tell Kailah yet?"

"No, sir."

"I suggest, then, that you do it soon."

"I was planning on it, sir."

"Mister Weasley?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop calling me 'sir'."

"Sorry," mumbled Ron.

"I'll see you at supper."

Ron nodded and, with the feeling of being dismissed, left the room.  Retrieving his trunk from the hall, Ron headed up to his own room, passing Ginny and Kali on the way.  Once he made it up to his room, he shoved his trunk into the mess under his bed and headed back downstairs.

The meal had been decent.  Snape had eaten far less than the rest of them, something Kali attributed to the fact it was Fred and George who made it.  Over supper, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been constantly asking Snape about Ginny and Ron's progress in class, while Fred and George asked Kali what it was like growing up with Snape.  Everyone had been given a surprise as Snape had nice things to say about both Ron's and Ginny's schoolwork and Kali had nice things to say about Snape, himself.  By the time they were done eating, Fred and George were wailing about Ron turning into Percy and Mrs. Weasley made them clean up the kitchen without magic to make them shut up.

Snape had been talking to Ron's parents from dinner until long after the teenagers were sent up to bed.  Every so often, Fred or George would sneak to the top of the stairs for a total of five minutes until Mrs. Weasley would yell at them and tell them to stop spying.  By the time they went to sleep, all they had found out was that Ron's Potions marks were high, he was correcting the Potions exams while at the burrow, and Kali was a pain in the arse.

When Kali awoke the next morning, Ginny was kneeling beside her and gently shaking her arm.

"I thought you might want to get up early," said Ginny.  "You could still get in the bathroom.  Once the boys wake up, you won't have a prayer."

"Thanks," said Kali, rubbing at her eyes and padding out of the room in the direction for the bathroom.  She locked herself in, took a shower, and went through her morning primping routine.  Once dressed and freshened up, she headed back out of the bathroom to see Ron leaning against the wall, waiting to get in.  "Good morning," she chirped.

Grimacing, he said, "How can you always be so happy in the morning?  I need twenty more hours of sleep."

"There's nothing strange about being a morning person.  I can't help that you're lazy."  Reaching up, Kali slipped her hands into Ron's hair and pulled his head down for a kiss.

"Go Ronniekins!" came a sleepy, but teasing voice.  Breaking apart, they saw Fred stroll past them, wink at Ron, and disappear into the bathroom.

"You just lost me my bathroom time and sentenced me to teasing for the rest of the day."

"I'm sorry," said Kali, not looking sorry at all.

She headed off back to Ginny's room, told her of the events post-bathroom, and they went down to breakfast together.  All three parents were already seated at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, and picking up on whatever conversation they had been having the night before.  When the girls entered, the room went silent and then Mrs. Weasley jumped up to start feeding them both.

Fred entered ten minutes later, smirking at Kali over her sausages and eggs, and once in a while mouthing the words 'nice snog.'  When George and Ron showed up, it was evident that Fred had told his twin what he had seen in the hallway.  George was occasionally poking Ron in the ribs and grinning.  Kali wasn't completely surprised when Mrs. Weasley deemed actions like this normal in the Weasley house.

"It's snowing out," said George.

"You're very observant," Ron replied.

"When we're done eating, we should go play in the snow."

"Play in the snow?" said Kali.  "Aren't we a little old to play in the snow?"

"You're never too old to play in the snow," said Fred, knowingly.

"You can't have snow without having a snowball fight," agreed Ron.  "You can be on my team."

"I'm sure she will," said George, smirking.

"Shut up, George."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Ron.  It'll be Fred and I against you, Ginny, and Kali."

"Is that fair, George?" said Fred.  "Ron and two girls?"

"You're right.  Us against three girls doesn't seem fair."

Ron smacked George in the arm.

"Be nice to your brother, George," said Mrs. Weasley, off-handedly.  "And stop hitting him, Ron."

"Sorry, mum," they chorused.

Ten minutes later, they had dressed for the snow and were ready to go traipsing out.  It had snowed over the night as predicted and there was now a good nine inches on the ground with snow still falling from the sky.  Ron sighed, almost making it out the door when Mrs. Weasley grabbed him and pulled a wool-knit hat onto his head.  This gave Snape just long enough to see Kali's undone cloak and she was grabbed by the arm and pulled to the side.

"Honestly, Kailah.  You're seventeen and you act like a child.  Didn't Serena teach you to button up when you go outside in the snow?"

Fred and George watch Snape fuss over Kali with equal parts disbelief and amusement.

"Gods, Daddy, stop it."  She tried to swat away his fingers but it was to no avail.  "Come on, Daddy.  Stop it!  I already told you, I never button up when I go out because I never got pneumonia."

"You don't want to get it, either.  I swear to you, Kailah, if you get pneumonia, you're making your own potion to cure it.  Don't think I'll just whip it up and make you well again."

"You'd let me poison myself?"

He only smirked.

"I hate it when you do that, Daddy.  You look positively evil."

"I do not."

"You do, too.  It's the same look you give Neville in class when you suggest testing potions."

"Actually, it's been me on the receiving end of those looks lately," said Ron, tugging at the knot Mrs. Weasley had tied under his chin to keep the ridiculously large hat on him.  Kali surveyed Ron and then, unable to stop herself, began to laugh.

"You look ridiculous."

"I try," said Ron, dryly.

They headed outside after that, and after quite the effort, Fred and George were defeated by the vengeful team of Ginny, Kali, and Ron.  Sometime near the end of their fight, Kali had fallen in the snow and claimed she couldn't get up in the position she was laying in.  Fred had reached out to help her us and using him for support, Kali pulled herself up and sent Fred into the snow in the process.

"That's what you get for thinking you could beat me just because I'm a girl," she had said before kicking snow at him and running off to tell Ginny.

Now they were eating soup, drinking tea, and sitting at the kitchen table, trying to warm up.  Fred and George were whispering in the corner and from what Kali could gather, they were trying to devise a way to get back at them for the defeat.  Snape had just draped a quilt around Kali when the door opened and Percy came in, brushing the snow off his cloak before removing it all together.

"Sorry I was late.  Mr. Jones needed me to come into the office today for some very important ministry business.  Can't tell you what it was, of course -" he said, voice trailing off as he caught sight of Snape.  "Eh - hello there, Professor."

Fred snickered.  "Hello there, Percy.  Doing some important ministry work, are you?  This isn't like the faulty floo powder, is it?"

"I wouldn't expect you to know anything about how important ministry work is, with that shop of yours.  Eh - Professor, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Both Fred and George had to bite down hard on their lips to keep from laughing.

"Hi, I'm Kali Strauser," she said, extending her hand.

"That's Ron's girlfriend," said George.  "Fred caught them snogging in the hall this morning."

Ron and Snape seemed to have similar reactions to this.  Both had groaned and buried their faces in their hands, avoiding having to look at Kali, Fred, George, or Percy.  Kali, however, had taken it much better and only tinted a light shade of pink before grinning sheepishly at them.

"It was one kiss.  It's nothing to get excited over.  Besides, Ron had morning breath."

"Thanks, Kali," mumbled Ron through his hands.

"I can't help you had morning breath.  I'm not complaining.  All I did was state a fact."

"That isn't polite to talk about, Fred," said Percy, joining them at the table as Mrs. Weasley came in.  "Hello, mum."

"Hello, Percy," she said, giving him a hug.  "I see you've met Kali.  She and Severus are staying with us over the holiday."

"He's my father," she explained.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Professor."

Snape removed his hands from his face, sat up straight, and looked straight across the table to Percy.  "Not many people did.  She lived in America for sixteen years."

"With Servius 'the demon' Atwater.  By the way, Daddy, Aunt Serena owled me.  Servius may be participating in the student exchange between Chivington and Hogwarts.  He's signed up but they don't know if he's going yet."

"What?" he said, shortly.  "Please tell me this is a cruel joke."

She shrugged as she dipped a cracker into her soup.  "Sorry, Daddy, but I can't.  I don't want Servius at Hogwarts any more than you do.  I'm still mad at him for selling Momma's invisibility cloak.  That and he's a pain in the arse.  He's worse than I am."

"I know, Kailah.  Trust me, I know."

"I bet he's a Slytherin.  Stupid, slimy -"

"Kailah, dear, are you forgetting who the Head of Slytherin House is?"

"Not at all."

"I get the feeling I'm being insulted."

"Well look who caught up."

"They do this a lot," explained Ron.  Percy, open-mouthed, nodded.

"Kali," said Mrs. Weasley as she came into the kitchen once again, "I'm going into Diagon Alley to pick up some last minute things for Christmas tomorrow.  I thought you might like to come with.  I'd like a chance to get to know you better."

"I'd love to," she said, nodding.  "Can I go, Dad?"

Waving his hand, he said, "Be my guest.  Get lost on your way back, if you will."

"Funny, Daddy," she said, standing up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kali left for Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley, leaving the Weasley children back in the kitchen with Snape.

~*~

"Thank you for inviting us," said Kali as they finished dinner.  "I'm having a wonderful time."

"You don't need to thank us again," said Mrs. Weasley as she began to clear the table.  "We love having you, don't we, Arthur?"

"Very much so," he answered.  "We've heard all about you from Ron's letters, we feel like we know you.  It was an honor to finally be able to meet you.  Every bit as pretty as Ron said."

Both Ron and Kali blushed at the compliment but Snape only looked at Kali, beaming.

"She has her mother's face," said Snape.

"It's nice to have something from Momma," she replied.

At that moment, the door swung open and Charlie Weasley walked in, brushing off the snow from his cloak.

"Charlie!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.  "What are you doing home?  I thought you couldn't come home for the holiday."

"Didn't you know I was coming?  I thought I wrote you to let you know I could come home," he said, staring at her.  "I know I did.  I wrote the letter and I stuck it in my pocket until I could get Mercury to send it."  He paused, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of parchment.  "Hey, mum.  I'm coming home for Christmas," he said, weakly as he handed it to her.

"It doesn't matter, Charlie," she said, standing up to embrace him.  "It's wonderful just having you home."

"I could have sworn I sent it.  I even remember sending it."  Sitting down between Fred and Percy, he let his elbows fall to the table top.  "Hey, Perce.  How's the floo powder?"

"Very funny," said Percy.

"I could have sworn . . . I must be going mad."  Lifting his head, he looked straight across the table to see Snape staring at him, an eyebrow arched, and looking at him much the same way he had in school.  Just seeing this caused him to let out a small shriek.  "Oh gods, I have gone mad.  It must be the dragons.  I could swear that Snape is sitting right across from me."

"No, he's actually there," said Fred.  Snape's condescending scrutiny turned into a sick amusement.

"He is?" asked Charlie.

"I am," said the cool, silky tone that Snape loved to use so much.

"Maybe I was better off with the dragons."

"Daddy!" screeched Kali.  "What did you do to these people to make them hate you so much?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kailah."

"This poor boy thinks he'd be better with dragons than at a dinner table with you.  He thought he was mad when he saw you sitting here.  You've driven this boy to the point when he thinks he's lost his sanity.  That should say something."

"I'm sure you think it says something."

"I think you need to be nicer to your students.  I think you need to learn about a little something called tolerance."

"I never learned tolerance for Dru.  What makes you think I'll do it for you?"

"Because I'm your flesh and bone.  I'm you darling little girl.  You're only little girl."

"What, exactly, is going on here?" asked Charlie.

"I'm so sorry!" said Kali.  "I'm being rude.  My name is Mikailah Strauser but feel free to call me Kali."   She reached across the table to shake Charlie's hand.  "This greasy git," she said, motioning to Snape, and causing all the Weasley children (sans Percy) to stifle laughs, "is my father."

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Professor."

George laughed and said, "That's what Percy said."

"Oh.  Er - I mean - not that I'm not pleased to be breaking bread with you, but what is Professor Snape and his daughter doing here at the Burrow?"

"Kali is my girlfriend," said Ron.

This must have been either very funny to Charlie or he thought it was a joke because he instantly began to laugh.

"He's serious," said Fred.  "Kali really is Ron's girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend, Ron?" asked Charlie, looking at Kali and trying to suppress his laughter.  "Your girlfriend is Professor Snape's daughter?"

"It isn't really as funny as it sounds," said Ron, harshly.

"For once, I agree," added Snape.

Kali threw her hands up and shrugged.  "I think it's hysterical."

"She's really cool," Fred assured Charlie.  "She kicked our arses in the snowball fight today."

Charlie's face fell at this information.  "You had a snowball fight without me?"

"Yeah," said George, "but it's okay because we can have another one tomorrow."

"I call Kali," said Fred.  "She's vicious with snow.  I could use someone like that on my team."

"Is this all for real or did the dragons really do a number on my head?"

"This is all very real," said Ron, softly.

Charlie's case of the chuckles seemed to diminish.  "Hey, Ron.  Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on."

Grabbing their cloaks, Ron and Charlie said good-bye before letting themselves out into the cold.

"Are you okay?" asked Charlie once they had walked around the snow-covered garden for at least ten minutes.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know.  You looked odd in there.  Is there something wrong?"

"No," said Ron, shaking his head.  "Nothing is wrong."

"Is she really Snape's daughter?"

At this, Ron laughed.  "Yes, she is.  Came as quite a shock to me, as well.  We were together for a few weeks before she told me that one."

"Is that horrible?"

"It's actually not as bad as I thought it was going to be.  He's been incredibly nice about it.  As nice as Snape can get, anyway.  Every once in a while Snape threatens to test my potions out on me in class but it hasn't been that terrible."

"She's pretty."

"You don't have to tell me that," said Ron.  Charlie laughed.

"I suppose not.  I know we don't talk much considering I'm in Romania most of the time, but if you ever need a big brother to talk to, I want you to write me, okay?"

Ron blinked a few times, his mouth opening and closing.  "Are you serious?  Really?"

"Yeah.  I know you're a lot closer to the twins and Percy than we are, but it doesn't seem like you would go to them if you needed to talk about something serious."

"No offense, Charlie, but you aren't really the serious brother.  That is Percy."

"I know that, but Percy is the one you talk to about your career.  You would be very lucky if he found the time to sit down and listen to you talk about your girlfriend.  I'd be more than willing to listen."

"Where did this come from?"

"Actually, I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you when I came home.  You're part of the reason I did come home.  I feel like I'm starting to lose touch with the family and we've never been as close as I hoped we could be.  I know it must be tough for you being the youngest brother out of six."

"It isn't all roses and sunshine," said Ron with a bitter laugh.

"If it's any consolation, you're mum's favorite."

"I am not."

"You are too.  We all think so."

"What are you talking about, Charlie?"

"Me.  Bill.  Fred.  George.  Percy.  Even Ginny.  We all think you're mum's favorite.  It's because you're her baby.  Ginny's the youngest but she's the only girl.  She doesn't count.  Mum's had all these boys and you're the baby."

"Maybe those dragons are getting to you."

"Maybe," he said, shrugging.  "Will you come to me if you feel the need to talk?  I don't care if it's just going on about nothing.  You could just be updating me on what's going on at school."

"I'd like that," said Ron, nodding.  "Now that you're making me come to you, I could use a little reassurance."

"For what?"

"I'm in love with Kali."

"Are you really?"  Ron nodded.  "But you're my little brother.  You're too young to be in love."

"Er - Charlie -"

"I know you aren't a kid anymore.  It's just . . . you feel like you are to me."

"I want to tell her soon."

"Okay."

"Snape knows."

"What?  You told him?"

"He asked me," said Ron, flailing his hands.  "The man is crazy!  He keeps breathing down my neck and asking me about Kali.  He is a very overprotective father and sometimes he scares me."

"Ron, there comes a time in every young wizard's life when Snape scares him."

"It isn't like that. . .he seems to want me with Kali because he thinks I won't hurt her, and I'm not planning to, but at the same time, he seems to keep expecting me to do something awful to her."

"You just said he's an overprotective father.  It's a natural thing.  Nothing to worry about.  I just can't believe out of all the girls you could have fallen in love with, you picked Snape's daughter."

"I know," he said, sighing, as they reached the door to the house.  "Can you keep Fred and George distracted long enough for me to have some time with Kali?  Ginny and Percy, too.  Get them upstairs or something."

Charlie nodded.  "I can do that.  I have so many dragon stories that they'll be listening for hours."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Charlie pushed open the door and held it for Ron as they entered.  Making their way into the living room, they found Kali telling the remainder of the Weasley family about her time living in America.  Snape was adding his own personal commentary and by the squabble currently going on between the two, his commentary was unappreciated.  Twice now since Ron and Charlie had entered, still unobserved, Snape had resorted to calling her a Hufflepuff.

"Er - Kali," said Ron.  "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she said, climbing off of Snape's lap.  "You behave yourself.  I'm just going out back with Ron.  If I hear that you were bad -"

"Just go, Kailah," he said.

As Ron and Kali went outside, they could hear Charlie ushering Ron's siblings upstairs and Ron smiled at this.  Once they hit the cold, Ron wrapped his arm around Kali's waist and they set off in the direction of the path he and Charlie had made not that long ago.  Snow was falling again, hitting the ground and catching in both Kali's and Ron's hair.

"What were you talking to your brother about?" she asked.

"He wanted to tell me that he wished we were closer and that he wants me to start writing him."

"That's great, isn't it?"

"Yes.  It's wonderful.  I'm getting a good feeling about it."

"Then I'm happy for you."

"Look, Kali, I want to tell you something."  He stopped walking and turned to face her, taking her hands into his.  "Tomorrow is Christmas and I want to let you know that you aren't really getting a present from me.  I wasn't able to find a present that was good enough for you.  Instead, I'm going to be doing something for you.  I told my mum about it so tomorrow night at midnight you'll get my gift."

"You're doing something for me?" asked Kali, grinning.  "I have no idea what you could possibly be doing.  I'm rather nervous."

"So am I," he admitted.  "I didn't want you to think I hadn't thought of you tomorrow morning.  Now, I'm telling you ahead of time because you may not like what I have planned.  I'm going to tell you what it is before and then I'm letting you make the choice of whether you want to do it or not.  Please don't hate me, either, if you don't like it."

"Why would I hate you if I didn't like it?"

"It's something kind of big, Kali.  Know ahead of time that I want to do this purely out of my affection for you."

"I would think no less, Ron.  If it turns out to be something I don't want to do, though I have no idea what this could be, I won't hate you.  Don't be nervous."

"It's just that I couldn't take it if you hated me because I love you."

Kali raised her eyebrows and loosened her grip on Ron's hands.  "You love . . . you love me?  Me?  Are you sure?"

Ron nodded.  "I'm sure.  I love you."

She was silent for some time, staring into Ron's anxious eyes.  Her lips were slightly parted as she searched for words, turning thousands of possibilities over in her head.  His words were still playing over again in her ears and tears began to spring to her eyes, prickling at the corners and then glossing over the brilliant shade of blue.

"I'm sorry," said Ron, wiping away her tears.  "I take it back.  I don't love you.  Please don't cry."  Kali couldn't help but laugh, causing the tears to stream down even harder.  "Oh gods, I made it worse."

"No, Ron," she said, rubbing at her eyes.  "Don't take it back.  I love you, too."

"You love me, too?"

"Yes, you idiot," she said, lightly punching him in the arm.  "I love you more than anything."

"Okay," he said, "and now I'm crying, too."

Kali laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and angled her head up to meet his lips.

~*~

"What are they doing out there?" asked Mrs. Weasley, coming up next to Snape and peering out the window.

"From what I can see, your son just told my daughter that he's in love with her."

"And?"

"My daughter has returned the sentiment and now they are kissing."

"How serious do you think this relationship is?"

Snape sighed.  "I'd say a tad more serious than I'd care for.  I can't help but feel that Kailah is too young to be in such a serious relationship.  Then again, Dru and I were both in our seventh year when we got together."

"So were Arthur and myself."

"This isn't a bad thing, right?  We discussed the seriousness of this both last night and this morning and we agreed it wasn't a bad thing."

"Right."  Mrs. Weasley sighed as she handed Snape, who was still watching them through the window, a cup of tea.  "Ron's my baby.  It's scary when they grow up."

"Tell me about it," he said with a bitter laugh.  "Kailah is my baby."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"There is nothing to do but support them and be there for them.  Contrary to most of the boys my daughter has thought it wise to date, I trust your son.  Mind you, I don't like this at all, but I trust them.  You've raised a wonderful son."

"Likewise with your daughter.  I suppose we pretend we know nothing when they come in."

"That's the plan.  Nothing has changed."

Both glanced back out the window at Ron and Kali, embracing each other in the snow.  Nothing indeed.

**Once again, not what it could have been, but this story is already going to be 48 chapters long.  Really, some things had to get cut, like the scene where Snape would be alone at the Burrow while Kali and Mrs. Weasley are shopping.**

**For those who are wondering when Draco and Harry are finally going to shag (I know you're out there!), not yet.  Sorry, but I'm focusing more on the plot, Draco's process of healing, and there is no room for shagging yet.  It is planned, so for those who read Overheard, Draco will actually get some.  It just doesn't feel right for it to happen yet.**

**And now to my reviewers:**

**Isolde****:  You *sputters* don't like *sputters* Ron?  Wha – how?  Well, I'm glad you like Ron in my story.  I think everyone should like Ron.  He's – like – Ron.  Thank you for not thinking Kali is Mary Sue.  I don't think she is, either.  She kind of comes across that way in the beginning, but I think it's unfair to label her Mary Sue just because she came from America, met them on the train, and was in Gryffindor.  I mean, where else would she meet them, anyway?  And they don't really associate with anyone who isn't in Gryffindor.  Ah, well.**

**Ari**:  Thank you for your lovely review, and your complement that I am one of the best Harry/Draco people.  I can't say I agree, which is probably for the best, but words like that motivate me to continue writing, and produce more stories.  As for Draco not being so nice . . . he's kind of broken right now.  He pretends to be better, but he really isn't, and as a broken person, I've had him draw into himself rather than explode.  So . . . I guess I just made Draco human?  I mean, he's mean in canon, but that's really only Harry's view of him.  It's time to look at Draco's many facets.

**Tine**:  Sorry about the wait.  I could not sit up on Monday, much less update.  This is what happens when you spend eight hours in 39 degrees wearing only jeans and a sweatshirt.  Damn Hersheypark orientation.  The time travel thing . . . I don't think you have to worry.  I'm pretty sure I worked it out just fine.

**SparkySparkles**:  Chapter 29 and 30 are Christmas.  29 is at Sirius's, with some angsty!Sirius, and an amusing gift from Harry to Draco.  Chapter 30 is Christmas as the Weasleys, with a snowball fight including Charlie, naked baby pictures of Ron, and the not so long awaited time travel.

**Dracavia**:  I have been completely flattered by the reviews you've been sending my way.  I don't know what to say but thank you for reading, and thanking your beta for recommending me.

**Arwen**** Undomiel:  Thanks for your review, and for your constant reviewing on Overheard, which was the first Harry Potter fiction I decided to write, and I still have quite the sentimental attachment to it, even if Life Left Behind is the one I'm writing the sequel to.**

**Annakas**:  Sorry you don't like Kali.  And I will never understand why people put Draco in Gryffindor.  He is just not Gryffindor material.

**Daisy8781**:  Honestly, those who do not have Alan fantasies don't know what they're missing.

**Skysong**:  I find it fairly flattering that I'm following along the standards in a case like this so far.  I just hope I don't seriously slip.  What can I say?  I haven't exactly been there, but I know those who have.

**The Insane Floo Pot**:  I actually have the time travel all sorted out.  Yes, I do.  I think.  I hope.  Will find out Monday, won't we?  And I like the idea of Kailah and Snape being able to be close, despite the fact he wasn't there as much as he would have liked.  My thoughts on that have always been: Snape sends her away because of becoming a spy.  When Voldemort is thought to be gone, Snape is one of those who isn't convinced, and doesn't want to take any chances.  Being a father, though, he visits her a lot as a child until Voldemort starts becoming active again, and he had to take up that annoying double agent role.  Now, he's around her all the time, and she's quite the little pain in the bum.

**Er – I don't remember who asked about Buckbeak, but my only excuse for the fact that despite Sirius being free and still having Buckbeak – well, I didn't think of it.  That's my only excuse.  I blame it on my inability to think that far ahead.  Thank for the excellent point, though.  Oh well.  What's done is done.**

**If you have a question, or want a more personal reply, you can email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.**

**If you have AOL Instant Messenger and want to talk to me, my screen name is LavnderRain00 or FoxyD227, both of which I go on and switch back and forth between.**

**And if you go to live journal, I'm there, too under the screen name lavnderrain.  **


	29. That's Not Your Present!

**A/Ns at the end of chapter 30, because it worked out so nicely last time.******

**Disclaimer:  See Chapter One.**

_Part Twenty-Nine:  That's Not Your Present!_

Snow was falling outside Harry's window when he woke up on Christmas morning.  The ground was blanketed in white that fell steady from the pale blue sky.  Frost clung to his window, ebbing away from the center of the pane and collecting around the edges.  Crawling out of bed, he padded across the cold floor to find a pair of socks stashed somewhere among his piles of robes and muggle clothing that he didn't bother with putting away.  Sliding the cotton over his feet, he could instantly feel his body growing warmer, and he gave a slight shiver before standing again.

Harry smiled to himself as he looked across the room to his desk, which upon it sat three gift-wrapped presents.  Collecting them in his arms, Harry eased open the door to his bedroom with his hip and nudged it shut with his foot.  Making his way toward the stairs, Harry went down to the living room and put his three presents under the tree.  There was already a nice sized collection of gifts sitting there, and upon closer inspection, Harry saw that he was the last one to bring gifts down.  Draco, Sirius, and Lupin must have all put their gifts under the tree before they went to bed.

Bringing himself to turn from the presents that were so desperately calling his name, Harry headed back for the staircase, waking up his boyfriend and parental figures being the primary thing on his mind.  He decided to head for Draco's room first; he figured that Draco would be the one most likely to climb out of bed at Harry's will.  If he got the easy one out first, he wouldn't have to force Sirius or Lupin out of bed alone.  Neither one, especially Sirius, particularly struck Harry as a morning person.

He nudged open the door and poked his head in to see Draco sprawled across the bed, comforter up to his chin, and snoring lightly.  This scenario made Harry smile as he watched Draco shift, a piece of silvery blond hair falling over his closed eyelids and brushing ever so slightly against his cheek.  Sneaking in, Harry walked over to the bed and kneeled beside it, staring down to watch Draco sleep.  He looked sweet, angelic, and like he was possibly the happiest person in the world.  _If only that were closer to the truth_, Harry thought.  Brushing his index finger over the smooth planes of Draco's cheek, he traced his cheekbone to the jawline before ending at the chin.

"Morning," Harry whispered to the still sleeping Draco.  Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over Draco's in a fleeting, chaste kiss.  Draco's lips slightly parted but his light snores had ceased.  Harry rubbed his thumb over the back of Draco's hand as he linked their fingers together and brought them up to kiss each fingertip.  "Draco."

His eyelashes fluttered and Draco's eyes slowly opened in one long, beautiful motion to reveal the intense gray that had been hiding.  "Hi, Harry."

"Happy Christmas."

"It is Christmas, isn't it?"  Harry nodded.  "I wish I could wake up like that every morning.  It's so much more pleasant than waking alone."

"Or waking to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry, grinning.  Draco couldn't even form a reasonable grimace this morning.  "From the looks of it, I'd say this just might be a good day.  What do you think?"

"I think God owes me a good day.  Besides, it's Christmas.  Everyone needs to have a good day on Christmas."

"Fair enough.  Do you want to go open presents?"

"Can't we just stay here all day?"

"We could, but I'm willing to bet that Sirius would eventually come looking for us, and I was told not to let him catch me with my tongue in your mouth."

"What makes you think your tongue would be in my mouth?"

"If we spent the day in your room, there would be much more of my body parts in you than my tongue."

"Is that a promise?" asked Draco, sitting up in bed.  Harry only laughed and cuffed him across the head.  "Fine, you.  I'm going to get up, but know that you owe me."

"Owe you what?  Things other than my tongue protruding into your anatomy?"

"Exactly."  Shaking the sheets from his body, Draco climbed out of bed and wandered over to his clothing.  He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and his slippers before checking his hair out in the mirror and leaving the room with Harry.  "This is so strange.  Not at all like the Christmas I'm used to."

"What did you usually do?"

"The house elves would wake me up at the crack of dawn and we'd have a big breakfast in the dining room.  Then we'd open presents.  Around noon, my grandparents would come in from France and our other relatives would start to arrive, all from my mother's side, mind you.  Dinner was a big deal because the entire family would be there.  My Aunt Livia always came in from Greece as well.  She's my father's sister and she absolutely adores me.  If you think my parents spoiled me rotten, you should see what happens when my Aunt Livia comes around.  She's the one who got me my Firebolt in the fifth year."

"The Dursleys told me to watch breakfast while Dudley opened his presents.  Sometimes I got presents.  One year, I got a coat hanger."

"You must have been terribly excited."

"I was.  I got out of my cupboard, didn't I?"

"Forget the restriction on underage wizards.  If I had to go back there after spending a year at Hogwarts and they still treated me like that, I'd have hexed them."

"Don't think it didn't cross my mind."

"I'm sure it did."

Harry knocked lightly and gently pushed open the door to Sirius's room.  Poking his head in, Harry saw that the blankets were strewn around the room but the bed was already empty.  "He's not in there," said Harry, closing the door.  "Let's check Lupin's room and if they're both not in their rooms, we should check the kitchen."

"The kitchen?"

"It's an easy rule of thumb.  If you can't find Sirius, check where there's food."

"Sounds good enough.  Anyway, if that's what went on with those muggles, it's no wonder you stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays.  That must have been much nicer than going back to that."

"It was, but you've been there twice.  Second and fourth year, if I remember correctly."

"Fourth year was because of the Yule Ball.  Everyone stayed that year.  As for the second year, father insisted that I stay at school.  Something about being busy with work and he couldn't be bothered with me.  A few years later, I found out that it was because he was busy monitoring his Chamber of Secrets ordeal."

"Oh, yeah.  That."

"Yeah."  Knocking as gently as he did on Sirius's door, Harry opened Lupin's only to find his bed empty and room deserted as well.  "Is he there?"

"Lupin and Sirius have gone missing in action.  Let's hunt them down.  To the kitchen!"

"Yes, sir."

Harry shot Draco a grin as they made their way to the staircase.  Once on the first floor, they approached the kitchen but just before going through, Harry held up a hand to stop Draco.  The voices of Sirius and Lupin could clearly be heard coming through the door, some sort of conversation that Harry had no desire to walk in on.  Draco leaned on the opposite wall from where Harry was, staring at him, and feeling rude for listening into a conversation that the two participants thought was private.

"We should probably go wake Harry up soon," came Lupin's voice.  "I swear, that kid can sleep longer than James could."

"Yeah," said Sirius, sounding sad.  "It's nice spending Christmas like this.  I like having Harry here, even if he does get into almost as trouble as James did."

Lupin gave a big, rich laugh at this.  "We're getting what we deserve.  That's what McGonagall is always telling me.  I complain about having to keep tabs on Harry at school and she tells me that it's what we get for getting into so much trouble, ourselves.  It's almost enough to make me feel bad about what we did to our professors."

"Almost, though.  I noted that."

"Of course.  Nothing is _enough to make me feel bad."  There was a long silence.  "Christmas has got to be one of the hardest times of the year.  You miss everyone the most at Christmas.  It's good to have you back, Sirius."_

"It's good to have my name cleared.  Running from the ministry was not my favorite way of spending my life, though it was a big step up from Azkaban."

"I'll bet," said Lupin, softly and almost indistinguishable.  "This is nice, spending Christmas together.  I mean, we haven't since . . . you went to Azkaban."

Harry and Draco's eyes met from across the hall.

"I can't believe I fucked this up so much," said Sirius, finally.  "After everything we did, I'm the one who fucked up our futures."

"You didn't fuck anything up, Sirius."

"It's my fault Lily and James are dead, or didn't you get that memo?"

"Very funny, Sirius.  It's not your fault and you know it.  Don't go wigging out on me.  Someone's got to take care of Harry, and there's no way I could do it on my own."

"I owe him that, don't I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry.  I owe him that.  It's my fault he doesn't have his parents anymore.  The least I can do is give him a home and make sure he's okay."

"Sirius -"

"Please, Remus, you know it's true.  James should be the one bringing Harry up.  James should be here but he's not and that's my fault."

From across the hall, Draco lightly kicked Harry in the ankle.  "We shouldn't be listening to this," he whispered, but Harry just waved him off.

"No one is blaming you for that.  You thought you were helping by switching Secret Keepers.  You didn't know that it was Peter who was betraying us.  None of us knew."

"I would have known if I was smarter.  I don't know how I could have even thought it was you."

"You apologized for that and I've forgiven you.  Honestly, Sirius, I don't know how I could have believed _you actually betrayed them.  Mistakes were made by the both of us but you shouldn't blame yourself for the consequences of Peter's actions.  I don't blame you -"_

"James knew -"

"Knew what?  That Peter was his Secret Keeper.  Sirius, James knew you would never betray him.  If he ever had even the smallest of a doubt, he wouldn't have put all his faith in you."

"And I let him down."

"_Peter let us down.  Peter let us all down.  I know it gets hard at Christmas.  It gets hard for me, too, to think we're the only ones left, but you can't let it affect your judgment.  James and Lily are gone.  We both know that, but we both know it wasn't your fault.  You're doing all that you can to take care of Harry.  You fought for the light side when the war was at its peak.  You didn't do anything wrong."_

"Taking care of Harry was the one thing James wanted me to do if something happened to him and I couldn't even do that right.  He went to live with those muggles -"

"Only because the ministry is full of morons who sent you to Azkaban.  I admit, I did believe that you actually did it, but I didn't know you switched Secret Keepers."

"I should have told you."

"You didn't trust me.  You thought you were doing the right thing.  Even if I had known, you still would have gone to Azkaban, because the word of a werewolf doesn't mean much to the ministry," he said, malice exuding in heavy sheets from his words.

"They are a bunch of morons not to trust your word."

"You see?"

"James should still be here."

"I don't disagree, but there's a lot of people that should still be here."

"Can you believe it's just us?  Out of all the Gryffindors in our year, we're the only ones left."

"Don't forget Elizabeth," pointed out Lupin.  "But it's a good choice, isn't it?  Black and the werewolf.  And just think, Trelawney said it would be us who went first."

"I know.  Well, me anyway.  She never killed you.  Then again, she is the one who said Dru would live a long, healthy life."

"Talk about people who should still be here."

"I know.  When Dru died . . . I think that was the only time Snape, Lily, and I ever sat in a room together and we all got along."

"I remember that.  Are you going to be okay?  Harry's going to be up soon and I don't think he should see you falling apart."

There was a long pause over which Draco glared at Harry and kicked him in the ankle again.  "We really shouldn't be listening," he accused.

"Draco, shut up," whispered Harry.

"They don't want you to hear this."

"I hear a lot of things I'm not supposed to."

"I'll be fine," came Sirius's voice, finally.

Harry nodded to Draco, grabbed him by the wrist, and opened the door to the kitchen.  "Good morning," he chirped, causing Sirius to drop his cup and splatter tea all over the floor and cupboard doors.  "Jumpy this morning?"

"Not at all."  Pointing his wand at the shards, he said, "_Reparo," and the cup rebuilt itself.  "Happy Christmas."_

"Harry Christmas.  You weren't upstairs so I thought it wise to check the kitchen."

"Harry said that where there's food, there's Sirius," said Draco, kicking Harry under the table.  Lupin gave a small laugh.

"That's not a bad rule to follow.  Some things never change."

Sirius frowned.  "I'm not that bad."

"Not that bad?  You're worse than you were in school!"

"I missed food.  Azkaban and being on the run from dementors and the ministry doesn't constitute as an ideal situation to get food in.  I was feeding on rats for years.  It was not a pleasant eating position."

"I'm sorry, Sirius," said Lupin.  "Now that the boys are up, we should go open presents."

"I'm up for presents," said Harry.

"You should eat first," said Sirius.

Harry grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth.  Watching Harry chew, Draco scrunched up his nose and dropped his own piece of toast back to the table.

"There.  I ate.  Can we open presents now?"

"What about Draco?"

"I lost my appetite watching Harry chew."

"See?" said Harry.  "Time for presents."

With that, he was up and out of the door, dragging Draco and Lupin along after him.  Sirius came into the living room in time to see Harry throwing himself before his pile of presents and leafing through them, shaking each one.  They had decided to take turns in opening presents, the over-excited Harry allowed to go first.  A few jumpers, gobstones, books, and one large pile of sweets from Ron Weasley in the honor of tradition later, Harry picked up a rather small box.

"That's from me," said Draco, blushing.

Tearing off the paper without using his teeth, as Sirius had yelled at him when doing that earlier, Harry extracted the box from its wrapping.  He took off the lid and, lying inside, was a plain, silver band.  Upon closer inspection, Harry could see their initials engraved on the inside.

"This is a very nice gift," said Harry, biting his bottom lip and staring, not at Draco, but at a rather long package sitting in Draco's pile.  "Thank you."

"Do you not like it?"

"No!  I love it!  It's just . . . er - this is a very nice gift."  Sirius and Lupin both began to laugh.  "It isn't funny."

"Well, Draco," said Sirius, "it's your turn."

"No!" yelled Harry as Draco went for the long box.  "That's not your present!"  Snatching it away from him, Harry tossed it at Lupin.  "That's _your present.  I left yours - er - upstairs.  I'm just going to go get it."_

Sliding the ring on his finger, Harry stared at it momentarily before disappearing up the staircase.

"What was that all about?" asked Draco, turning to Lupin and Sirius.

The two older men exchanged knowing smirks.  "We thought it was funny," said Lupin, handing the package back to Draco, who cast a glance to the stairs.  "Go ahead.  Open it."

Draco hesitated, but then began to work through Harry's wrap job to pull out a broom.  It was a Nimbus Two Thousand complete with some sort of attachment and upon closer inspection, Draco began to laugh upon seeing it was a wooden arm.

"Harry enchanted it so it could catch the Snitch for you," said Sirius.  "He thought it was funny."

"I would be offended, or at least pretend to be offended, but I can't.  It _is_ funny," said Draco, now laughing so hard he was starting to cry.

"Gods," said Harry, dropping the badly wrapped package from his hands.  "What did you do to him?  Why'd you give him that?  I told you, Draco, that's not your present.  This is your present."  He held out the lumpy package only to have Sirius take it away from him.  

"This is mine," said Sirius, holding up a forest green cloak.

"No it isn't.  It's Draco's present."

Draco cast one look at the cloak and began to laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry, Draco.  I thought it would be funny.  You've been so depressed, and I wanted to cheer you up, but then you got me this really nice ring, and -"

"Shut up, Harry," said Draco, wiping the tears away from his eyes.  "I do like it and it is funny.  Thank you.  I appreciate the effort.  Did you really enchant it?"

"Yeah.  Sirius helped me."

"Maybe we should try it out later.  I like that you got me a Nimbus Two Thousand."

"Well, you did want one badly in our first year and I have a particular distaste against the Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones."

Draco gave Harry a sheepish grin.  They finished opening presents and, after getting dressed, Draco and Harry went out to look for a good place for Draco to test drive his new broom.


	30. The Resurrectus Charm

**Not JK Rowling.  Don't own Harry Potter.  Have borrowed her characters for my own amusement.  Plot, not matter how dull, is mine.  Kali is mine.  Servius is mine.   If you want to borrow them, let me know. **

_Part Thirty:  The Resurrectus Charm_

The door flew open and allowed the entrance of five, snow-drenched Weasley children and one, very wet, Kali Strauser.  Shaking the snow off their cloaks, lumps of the white substance fell to the kitchen floor in unceremonious piles and instantly began to melt in the warmth.  Charlie collected the soaking cloaks and carried them into the living room where he laid them by the fire to dry off.  Returning to the kitchen, the group sat around the table, and Percy stared at them, his upper lip curling in something like disgust.

"It's Christmas afternoon," he told them.  "The least you could do is not traipse through here, making footprints all over the place.  Mother is going to have to clean that up.  Don't you have any respect for all that she does, even on Christmas?"

"We have plenty of respect, Perce," said Charlie, ruffling his younger brother's hair.  It was not an action that pleased Percy.  "You need to relax.  We'll clean it up, won't we?"

"Sure," said Fred, not sounding like he intended to clean it up in the least.

"I still can't believe that come out.  You were amazing, Kali."

"Thank you, but I know," she replied, grinning.

"No, I mean, you were really amazing.  I've never seen anyone so vicious with a snowball before, aside from Fred, that is.  You were truly amazing."  Charlie was in awe, staring across the table at Kali.  From the far corner of the room, Snape gave a snort at the intended compliment.  He did not see the merit at being amazing with snowballs.

"I told you she was good," said Fred.  "I'm just glad she was on my team this time and not against me.  She whipped my arse yesterday, and I did not care to have a repeat of that performance."

"I should have taken your lead," said Charlie.  "Here I was thinking it would be a good idea to join Ron and Ginny.  I mean, help the younger kids out."

"We aren't that young," said Ron, sounding perturbed.

"Of course not.  You just don't have the skills that Fred, George, or I do.  Neither one of you ever really got the talent for packing and throwing a good snowball.  I don't know what it is.  Bill is even worse than you are.  And let's not even get started on Percy, here.  It's been so long since you've joined our festivities, Perce, that I don't believe you even remember the rules."

"Since when are there rules in a snowball fight?" asked Percy, not looking like he cared about the answer.

"Since Fred, George, and I made out the rule book on snowball war in the Weasley family."

"That must have been after I grew out of playing in the snow."

"I thought you were never too old to play in the snow," said Kali.

"Percy seems to disagree with us on that point," said Fred.  "I say we let him go.  It's his own fault that he wants to miss out on all the fun.  Anyway, Kali, remind me to show you the rule book sometime.  I'm sure you'll find some of the fouls extremely interesting.  Perhaps we should add that bit about faking injuries and pulling the opponent face-first into the snow."

"Perhaps," she said, smirking.

"You know, if you and Ron break up, you're still welcome to come back to the Burrow.  Anyone who can throw a good snowball is one of us."

"Thanks, though I don't think you need to be worrying about that anytime soon."  She cast a sideways glance to Ron who had gone from rolling his eyes at his brother's statement to blushing a light pink.  Beneath the table, Kali let her hand fall on top of Ron's and wrapped her fingers around his.  Charlie cast a knowing glance between the two of them.

"Er - right, well - er -" said Charlie, whose incoherent phrases were only making Ron blush more.

"What does he know that we don't?" asked George

"Plenty," Ginny replied.

"What do you say we all go into the living room?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted, coming to both Ron's and Kali's rescue, at least for the moment.

Snape cast a smirk to Kali before following Mrs. Weasley out of the room.  Both Fred and George were curiously eyeing Ron as they pushed their chairs away from the table and followed in the same direction their mother had gone out of the kitchen.  Percy had gone after the twins and Charlie after Percy, winking at Kali and his brother before disappearing through the doorway.

"Sorry about my family," muttered Ron once they were alone.

"What's to be sorry for?  I adore them," she answered, wrapping her arms around his waist.  "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me.  I'm sorry my daddy was a pain this morning opening presents."

"A pain?  First of all, he was only a pain to you.  Fred and George are starting to actually like him.  In fact, _I'm_ starting to actually like him, though not for the same reasons.  He's being civil to me, and they're finding him human.  He certainly does spoil you, doesn't he?"

"I felt so bad.  My pile was huge next to yours.  Then again, there's only one of me and there's seven of you."

"You get enough presents for seven."

"But no invisibility cloak."

"What a shame," he said, leaning down to capture her lips with his own.  "Don't forget.  Tonight, at midnight, meet me down in the living room so I can tell you about my gift."

"You're making me nervous with the secrecy," she admitted.

"You aren't the only one who's nervous."

"Ronnie!" shouted George, practically skipping in the kitchen and leaning against the doorjamb.  "We know you want to stay in here and snog Kali's pretty little head all day long, but mum has requested your presence in the living room.  I was kind enough to volunteer to retrieve you."

"I'm grateful," mumbled Ron.

"You two are so cute," he cooed in the most annoying, motherly tone he could muster, pinching Ron's cheeks and ruffling his hair as he walked by.

They headed into the living room where everyone was seated around the fire and laughing, apparently at something Mrs. Weasley had just said.  From closer inspection, it was some story about Charlie when he was little and a minor accident with the pet puffskein and a pot of floo powder.  Sitting in his mother's lap, Ron was dismayed to see, was the Weasley family picture album.  Across the room, Snape looked up from a photograph his mother had passed to him, giving Ron one of his patented, wicked smirks.  The thought of running away was the only thing Ron could come up with to escape extreme embarrassment.

"Oh there you are, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley.  "I was just about to tell Severus about the time your father came home and found you outside dancing in nothing but your knickers."  Next to Ron, Kali failed at suppressing a snigger.  "You were so adorable."

"You were so cute, Ronniekins," cooed Fred.  Ron shot him a glare.

"Can't we talk about something else?" pleaded Ron, his eyes still glued on the photo album.

"We could talk about when you released the owls in Eeylops Owl Emporium because you thought it was unfair to keep them locked up," said Fred.  Both Kali and Snape cocked an eyebrow in slight amusement, looking too much like father and daughter to Fred, who couldn't even continue with the story.

"You released all the owls in Eeylops?"

"Fred is exaggerating," said Ron, quickly.

"That's only because they kicked you out before you could open all the cages," said George.

"I was six!"

"It really was quite funny," added Charlie.  "You should have seen him going on about how the owls shouldn't be kept in cages.  All day long, there Ron was talking about how the owls must miss their families and how it was like putting them in jail.  As soon as Bill turned his back, Ron starts opening up all the cages and telling the owls to be free."

Both Snape and Kali found this very amusing.

"You actually did that?" asked Kali, tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"He has a lifetime ban at Eeylops," said George.  "There's a reason he has to go to the Magical Menagerie for everything for Pidwidgeon."

"Can we talk about _someone_ else?" moaned Ron.

"Of course not," said Charlie.  "Your girlfriend and her father are here.  That means that we have to embarrass you.  It's no fun otherwise"

"Are you sure?  The story about Fred peeing his pants at The Leaky Cauldron is pretty funny."

"So are the jokes," sniggered George.  "_Leaky_ Cauldron."

"I was seven and I really had to go, okay?" said Fred, smacking his twin across the head.  "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side.  See?  Here's a picture of Ron that I think you'll enjoy, Kali."

"George," hissed Ron, snatching the picture away from Kali, but not before she had both seen it and started laughing.  "I'm _naked in that picture."_

"Mum shows our naked baby pictures to our girlfriends," said Charlie.  "I don't know what made you think it would be any different with you."

"Ron, relax," said Kali.  "You were cute.  Besides, it isn't like I haven't seen you naked before."

"What?" asked Fred and George, sitting upright and staring at them.  This statement had also grabbed the strictest attention of Charlie, Percy, and Mrs. Weasley.  Snape, however, sighed and sat back in his armchair.

"You haven't seen me naked!" squealed Ron, looking up to meet the eyes of his family.  "She hasn't.  Really."

"No, but look at their faces," said Kali, snickering.

"I don't get it," said George.

"One of my daughter's highly unamusing jokes," drawled Snape, giving Kali a glare that would make most first years wet themselves.  "She somehow thinks it's funny to insinuate that she and Ron have had sex."

"I don't know what I'm going to do once we actually do have sex," she said.  "I mean, it's not funny once it's actually happened."

"It isn't funny before it's happened, either," snapped Snape.

"I think it is."

"You have the same sick sense of humor that Drusilla did.  I'm not entirely surprised."

"My sense of humor is not sick."

"Yes it is.  I fear that one day you're going to have a daughter with the Strauser sense of humor and she's going to use it against me the way both you and your mother did."  Kali started to laugh.  "It isn't funny, Kailah.  I think it's a phobia."

"I'm not laughing at that.  I'm trying to picture you as a grandfather."

"Very funny, Kailah."

"Hey there, Pop."

"Do stop that this instant."

"Sorry, Daddy.  Honestly, I wouldn't tease you so much if you weren't so uptight."  Fred, George, and Charlie could be heard producing stiff laughter at this.

"What do you think the chances of me relaxing are?"

She sighed.  "Slim to nil.  I don't see what the problem is.  It isn't like I'm telling you to go adopt Neville or anything."

This seemed to spark a fit of laughter in the living room of the Burrow.  Even Percy, who had seen Snape and Neville around each other and was still at school for the Boggart Snape incident, had to laugh at this.  Ron's embarrassment was forgotten as he imagined Snape adopting Neville Longbottom.  Snape, however, wasn't amused.

"What have I told you about making Neville a part of my family?"

"He actually thought of it?" asked George through his laughter.

"More like he thought of what would happen if I had dated Neville instead of Ron," answered Kali.  This seemed to make the Weasley children, minus Ginny, laugh even harder.  Mrs. Weasley nor the Weasley daughter looked happy at the outburst.

"It isn't that funny," snarled Snape, and looking like he was trying very hard not to take house points from even Charlie, who was long graduated.  "The thought of Longbottom genes mixing with my own. . ." Snape gave a shudder at this.

"What did he tell you about making Neville a part of your family?" asked Fred, once his laughter had abated.  

"He said I could marry Ron and have a Weasley litter for all he cared so long as I never procreated with Neville Longbottom."

If the laughter hadn't been tremendous before, it was at that moment.

"How do you even remember that?" asked Snape.

"I have a freakish memory when it comes to unimportant things like that."

"Obviously, as you frequently forget the things that I do insist you recall."

"Yeah.  Besides, I promised you I wouldn't do it and as I have yet to procreate with Neville, I would think you could be nicer to Ron.  It wouldn't hurt to be nice to Neville as well."  The laughter had reached a fever pitch.  "It wouldn't!  He tries!  He really does!"

"There isn't anything wrong with Neville," said Ginny, who had been dating Neville for little over a year now.

"No," agreed Ron.  "There's nothing wrong with Neville, it's just that Snape hates Neville.  That's not news, Ginny.  We all know that.  It's the thought of Snape being nice . . . I can't even say it."

Ginny continued to pout and her brothers laughed on.

~*~

It was the dead at night, and, for a change, the Weasley house was nearly silent as Kali crept out of Ginny's room.  It had only been forty-five minutes ago when Mrs. Weasley checked the clock and sent everyone to bed.  Knowing of Ron's plans for that night, she had promised him that they would be undisturbed and that included getting even the unruly twins into bed.  Kali had lay awake, afraid that Ginny wouldn't fall asleep and afraid that she would fall asleep, herself, before finding out what Ron's big surprise was.  Something had told her she didn't want to miss out on this.

It was now time for Kali to make her way down to the living room and she walked down the stairs, making her way to the first floor.  She tried not to wake away, forcing herself to keep her footsteps light, almost feathery, as she passed bedroom doors in the long trek down.  The last stairs were taken with her eyes on Ron, slumped up against the end of the couch, his head tilted down and reading some text.  That was usually how she had found him for the past few weeks, laboring over some book.  He really needed a break.  Gods, it felt like she thought that a lot about people.

"Hey, Ron," she said, breaking his concentration, and he slightly jumped when her voice cut through the air.

"Hey, Kali," he replied, shifting.  "I guess it's time, eh?"

"I guess, but you still haven't told me what my present is."

Ron took a deep breath and nodded.  "Kali, please take a seat."

She looked him over, frowned and sat down next to him.  "What's up?"

"Er - okay.  If you don't like it, just tell me.  I don't want you to pretend you like it or that you're touched or anything.  If you want to say no, please feel free to say no because I couldn't bear to go through with this if you weren't up for it one hundred percent."

"You're rambling, Ron.  I still don't know what it is, remember?"

"Right.  Well - er - you see, I couldn't find anything that was good enough for you.  I mean it, Kali.  You're so amazing that there's nothing good enough for you.  I wanted to do something really special for you and then I got this idea and Hermione's been helping me. . ."

"Ron?  Rambling."

"Right.  Sorry.  Anyway, There's this charm.  The Resurrectus Charm.  It's a time travel charm that allows a person from the past to be brought to the present.  The Ministry's put a ban on most time traveling charms but this one is still legal because once two hours are up, the person's memory gets scrambled in an automatic memory charm.  They go back to when they came from without any time being passed, and without any recollection of the events.  The only condition is that the person has to be dead for it to work."

"Where are you going with this, Ron?"

Ron bit his lip.  "I've been practicing with Hermione and I can work it well enough to perform it.  When it works right, these gold sparks shoot out of your wand and the person comes but if you perform it right, but you've called someone living, blue sparks come out.  Well, I've been getting blue sparks so I know I can do it."

"Does this have a point, Ron?"

"I'm getting there, Kali.  Now I understand if you don't want to use it but - er - I thought you might want to meet your mum."

Kali's jaw dropped and she stared, bug-eyed at Ron.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I couldn't find you anything and you were talking about how you wished you had your mum for even a minute at the Three Broomsticks.  I remembered Hermione talking about her time traveling charms essay and I just put two and two together."

"And you can do it?  You're positive you can do it?"

"Well, yeah.  I told you, I've been practicing."

"I can't believe you even thought of that!"

"I told you, Kali.  I love you."

She threw her arms around Ron and pulled him as close to her as she physically could manage.  There were two streaks of tears flowing freely over her cheeks.  "I love you too, Ron," she said, hugging him.

"I understand if you don't want to do it. . ."

"I want to do it."

"You do?" he asked, feeling more surprised than he thought he would.  "Are you sure?  The Charm only works once on a person.  You couldn't bring her back again and you'd only have her for two hours.  I don't know - would that even make it better or would things be worse, having her and losing her?"

"It doesn't matter, Ron.  I won't have her, anyway, and I've never gotten to hug my mother.  Not once.  I want to do it.  If it gets harder, I guess that I'm just going to need you to support me."

"I can do that," he said, grinning.  "Should I do it now?"  She nodded.  Grabbing his wand from the table, Ron rolled up his sleeves.  He had been practicing for weeks, calling his own name and hoping just to get it right.  Now, however, this was for real and he was soon going to be face to face with a woman dead for seventeen years.  Not only that, but this woman was Kali's mother and Professor Snape's late fiancée.  "_Resurrectio_ Drusilla Saradonna Strauser, Eninyt Neves Neetenint Srif Rebm Etpes_."_

There was a blinding blaze of golden sparks and light, an orb that seemed to surround Ron and Kali had to shield her eyes, look away, because she felt that if she didn't, she would go blind.  When she did dare to look up again, it was nothing like she had expected.  It hadn't all come at once like an apparition; instead, there was only an outline, a silhouette of a body.  That was followed by darker shadings, as if someone were drawing this figure by hand as she appeared.  The lines filled in, the colors started to emerge, and before them stood an exact replica of a woman they had only seen in photographs.  She was small, at least a head shorter than Ron, and she was staring at them both with the same, cobalt blue eyes that Kali possessed.

She gave a short, amused laugh as if someone were playing joke on her.  "Where am I, or is it when?  I suppose a bit of both," she said, looking around the room.  "Who are you?"

Ron gave a sideways look to Kali but she didn't look like she would be speaking any time soon.  "I - I'm Ron Weasley."

"I don't know a Ron Weasley," she replied.  "I know a Dane Weasley."

"That's my uncle," he said, softly.

"Are you one of Arthur's sons?"  Ron nodded and she laughed as a smug grin came across her face.  "So when am I?"

"Nineteen ninety-seven."

"Eighteen years in the future, eh?  So, Ron Weasley, where am I?"

"My house."

"That explained a lot," she said with a snort.  "You really _are _a Weasley.  Do you mind if I sit down?"

Ron waved his hand.  "Go ahead."

Sitting down, she shifted until she seemed comfortable.  Checking his watch, Ron saw they had already lost ten minutes of their two hours.

"How did you bring me here?"

"Er -" said Ron, not wanting to give anything away but remembering the built-in memory charm, he said, "Resurrectus Charm."

This seemed to catch her off-guard.  "I'm dead."  It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," said Ron, softly, as if afraid speaking too loudly would shatter Drusilla into pieces.

"When?" she finally asked, once she had found her voice again.

"Seventeen years ago," answered Kali, the first thing she had managed to say.  Her fight with tears failed her and they once again began to spill out of her eyelids to make tracks down her cheeks.  Wiping furiously at her eyes, Kali tried to take deep breaths and get herself under control, but this was too much for her.  "I've never heard her voice before," she whispered.

Drusilla's reverie seemed to break and for the first time since arriving, she took in the other girl, sitting in the corner.  "Who are you?" she asked, delicately.

"Mikailah Strauser," she answered.

Drusilla's hand instantly fell to cover her stomach.  "You're my little girl?"  Kali nodded and that was all it took before Drusilla was beside her, also crying, and hugging Kali until Ron thought one of them was going to burst.  "What happened?  Why - oh gods, why am I dead?  It wasn't - er - You-Know-Who, was it?"

Wiping her eyes again, Kali shook her head.  Looking just over Drusilla's shoulder, she motioned for Ron to come over.  "You - gods, you're my momma."  Ron sat down on the other side of Kali and let his hand fall to the small of her back.

"You died just after giving birth," whispered Ron.  Drusilla went pale.

Words seemed to fail her and all attempts ended up in severe cases of stuttering.  Finally, she managed to say, "You've never known me?"  Kali shook her head.

"It was Ron's Christmas gift to me.  So that I could meet you.  I've never gotten to hug you, or hear your voice, or tell you about what happened after a day at school."  The words started to pour out of Kali.  To Ron, it seemed that she had been bottling them up for longer than she cared to say.

"What a Christmas gift," mused Drusilla, forcing herself to look away from Kali, who she now partially cradled in her arms.  "Are you my daughter's boyfriend?"  Ron nodded.  "You're dating Ron Weasley," she mused with a grin.  "At least you have good taste in boys."

"Daddy would disagree."

For the first time since discovering who Kali was, Drusilla dropped her air of concern and rolled her eyes.  "Yes, I suppose Sev would."  At the mention of Snape, however, the concern went back up ten-fold.  "We never get married, do we?"

"No," Kali whispered, hugging her knees to her chest.  Drusilla's hands went to her throat.

"How much time do we have?  Has anyone been keeping track?"

"Twenty minutes are up," said Ron.  "A little more than twenty, but you know. . ."

"And hour and forty minutes," Drusilla muttered to herself.  "There's nothing else to do but make the best of that time, is there?  Get to know each other a little bit.  I know I'm not going to remember a thing when I go back but - it would be nice to know in the back of my head, even if the information is locked away.  I'll always know I'm going to have a beautiful daughter.  And Sev named you Mikailah."

Kali gave her a weak smile.  "I would like that."

Ron felt very much like a third wheel over the next sixty minutes.  Drusilla and Kali had bonded faster than he thought they would, and he figured it must have something to do with the maternal nature Drusilla must already have, as she was already four months pregnant with Kali as she sat there.  There had been a lot of hugging, a lot of tears, and even Ron had been pulled in for a hug from Drusilla at one point when Kali told her that she and Ron were in love.  Checking his watch, there was forty-seven minutes left, and he updated them, like he had been doing every twenty minutes since last being asked.

"I was so happy when I made Gryffindor because everyone says I'm so much like you," Kali was telling Drusilla.  "Especially Daddy.  He's always telling me that I remind him of you.  Sometimes it makes me sad because, before tonight, I've never known you.  Harry and I talk about it every once in a while.  It makes us feel better."

"Harry's a friend of yours, right?  I think you mentioned him once before.  Somewhere around a Malfoy."

"Yeah.  Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Potter?" she asked.  "Not James and Lily's son!"

"The one and the same."

"Why do you - oh gods, did Lily die, too?"

"Er - actually, both James and Lily died," she said, so soft they had to practically strain to hear her.  "In an attack by Voldemort."

"You said his name."

"Why shouldn't I?  It won't help any running around calling him 'You-Know-Who'.  It's giving him too much credit."

"You sound like Sev.  Where was Harry when James and Lily died?  Was he at Hogwarts?"

"Actually, Harry was just a baby.  Voldemort tried to kill him but it didn't work.  I guess because Lily sacrificed herself to save Harry."

"That poor boy doesn't remember his parents, either?  What happened to him?  I suppose he went to live with either Sirius or Remus."

"Harry wishes," said Ron, snorting.  "He went to live on Privet Drive with these awful muggle relatives of his, the Dursleys."

"Oh gods," she said, scrunching up her face.  "Not Petunia and Vernon!"  Ron nodded, miserably.  "Why would anyone want to do that to a child?  Why didn't he live with Sirius?  I'm sure that's who James would have wanted him to go to."

"Sirius - eh - he went to Azkaban."

"_WHAT?"  Out of all the things she had heard so far, this was the one thing she just couldn't buy.  Ron found it rather interesting, if not amusing.  "What could __Sirius do that would make him go to Azkaban?"_

"He was convicted of betraying Lily and James," said Ron, quickly, and wanting to get the whole story out but Drusilla would hear no more.

"He wouldn't!  Sirius was James's best friend.  He would have never -"

"I'm not done," Ron said.

"Er - sorry."  She looked at him, sheepish, but still awaiting him to finish rather impatiently.

"They were using the Fidelius Charm and Sirius was their Secret Keeper.  No one knew that they switched to Wormtail and Wormtail went to Voldemort."

"Peter?  You can't mean Peter Pettigrew."

"Unfortunately, I do."

"Little Peter?  Millimeter Peter?"

"Er - sure.  If that's what you called him.  I call him a murdering traitor."

Drusilla shrugged.  "I'm dead.  James and Lily are dead.  I can believe Peter before I can believe Sirius.  Continue."

"Well - er - Wormtail pretended to confront Sirius before blowing the street to bits, faking his own death, and killing twelve muggles in the process.  You can imagine what it must have looked like to the ministry, Peter gone and twelve dead."

"So Sirius was charged with the murder of twelve muggles, Peter, and went to Azkaban," finished Drusilla, sounding sincerely heartbroken.  "That poor dear.  How do you know he's innocent?"

"He broke out of Azkaban four years ago and came looking for Wormtail."

"He _broke out of Azkaban?"  She gave a low whistle.  "Wow, Sirius."_

"His name was cleared just last summer.  Until then, he was on the run from the Ministry.  They made it so he would be given the dementor's kiss."

"Oh gods," she said, clutching her chest.  "He's okay, isn't he?  Tell me Sirius is okay."

"He's fine.  Harry lives with him now in Godric's Hollow.  He's there for Christmas with Draco Malfoy."

"Lucius's son?"  Ron nodded.  "Lucius Malfoy's son is friends with James Potter's son?"

"More than friends," said Kali.  "They're dating."

Drusilla burst out into laughter.  "Wow."

"Kaliah?" came a deep, male voice and all three sets of eyes connected.  Panicking, Ron checked his watch to see that there was still thirty minutes left until Drusilla would go back.

"What is he doing up?" she hissed.  "You have to hide.  He can't see you here."  Drusilla, however, was frozen, staring at the staircase where Snape was now descending.  Ron had just managed to shove her into the kitchen when he could hear Snape come into the living room.

"What are you doing down here, Kailah?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Ginny Weasley came to see if I knew where you were.  Apparently, she woke up and noticed you were missing."

"I was just talking to Ron, Daddy.  It's nothing to worry about."

"Where is Mister Weasley, at that?"

"Bathroom," she lied.  He arched an eyebrow and glanced around the room, giving her a curt nod.  "You need to get more sleep, Daddy.  I don't like that you don't sleep."

"I do try, Kailah.  Nightmares, however, aren't my favorite experience.  I try to stay away from them."

"You need to sleep."

"So do you."

"Fair enough.  I'll be up in a half hour.  Let Ginny know."

"Fine."  He gave her a quick hug.  "Goodnight, Kailah."

"Night, Daddy."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Snape turned to leave, heading for the stairs.  A loud grunt came from the kitchen and Ron sprawled out on the floor to have Drusilla step over him.

"Why did you shove me in there?" she wailed, "And why aren't you sleeping, Severus?"

It seemed as if the entire world had stopped turning.  Kali could feel her stomach clench and Snape, ever so slowly, turned on the stairs to look down at Drusilla.  As soon as he saw her, his eyes clenched shut, he briefly swayed, and then came crashing to the ground.

"Sev!" she called, rushing over to him.

"She wouldn't stay in there," muttered Ron, as Kali helped him up and they made their way over to Snape and Drusilla.

Leaning over him, Drusilla was poking and prodding at him, making random comments ("He looks so old.") while trying to revive him.  Running one thumb along his full, lower lip, she ran the other over his brow and bent down to kiss him between the eyes.

"That is so weird," mused Ron, watching them.  Kali, eyes misting again, nodded.

His eyelids fluttered and then opened slowly, taking in the three faces bent over him.

"I've been spending too long around Neville Longbottom.  His concoctions seem to be having a long term effect that requires me to check myself into St. Mungo's.  Kailah, if you are Kailah, I hope you can take care of yourself."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Daddy," said Kali as Drusilla snorted.

"Gods, Sev, really.  You act as if you've seen a ghost."  She began to chuckle at her pathetic attempt of a joke.

"Drusilla," he said, plainly.

"Severus."

"You're dead."

"So I've heard.  I think you banged your head when you fell."

"No," he said, pulling away from her touch.  "You don't understand.  You're dead."

"From how I hear it, a lot of people are dead."

"How - why am I standing here talking to a dead woman?  Am I hallucinating?  Kailah, do you see this?"

Kali and Drusilla simultaneously rolled their eyes.  "It's not a hallucination, Sev.  I'm Ron's Christmas present, in a manner of speaking.  He used the Resurrectus Charm."  She reached out to brush his cheek but he jerked away.  "What's _wrong_?"

"I'm standing across from a woman that's been dead for seventeen years and she has the audacity to ask what's wrong.  That's rich," he muttered to himself.  "You're dead, Drusilla.  Gods, Kailah, what were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" asked Kali, feeling like the last of her buttons had been pushed.  "I was thinking that I've never heard my momma's voice, or gotten the chance to hug her, or hear that she was proud of me!  I know Momma's up in heaven and watching down on me.  I know she's proud of me but I never got to hear it and here was Ron giving me that chance.  I don't care that it's only for two hours and then it's gone forever.  I just care that I got to hear her say my name and hug me."

"Kailah, that is not your mother.  You're mother is dead."

"I'm sorry, Sev, but I'm very much alive," snapped Drusilla.  "Don't talk to Kailah like that."

"Don't talk to Kailah like that?" he said, incredulous.  "Where do you get off telling me how to talk to her?  I'm the one who raised her.  Granted, I made mistakes but that's what happens when you're a single parent.  You died, Drusilla.  Go back to whenever you came from because you're dead to me.  You have been for seventeen years now."

Feeling very out of place, Ron backed up toward the kitchen.  No one seemed to be missing him, anyway.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kali.  "I just wanted a chance, Daddy.  You knew her.  All I ever heard were stories."  She went into a fresh batch of tears.

"Now look at what you did," snapped Drusilla, abruptly turning to face Ron.  "Ron, how much time do we have?"

He checked his watch.  "Thirteen minutes."

"Thank you."  Turning back to Snape, she said, "Well there you go, Sev.  Kailah's never known me so her boyfriend tried to give her something she's wanted since she realized she didn't have a mother.  You made her feel guilty for wanting that, made her cry, and spent the last time we'll ever have to be together fighting with me."  She stopped her harangue, rubbing at her face.

Looking past Drusilla, he walked over to Kali and wrapped his arms around her.  "I'm sorry, Kailah.  I didn't mean to yell at you.  Can you and Ron give me five minutes with Dru?"

"Sure."  She returned his hug before letting go and leaving to where Ron was hiding in the kitchen, ten minutes on the clock.

"I'm sorry," they both said and small, sad smiles crossed each face.

"We always do that," said Drusilla.  Snape nodded his agreement.  "I am sorry.  I didn't mean that.  I've been talking to her for over an hour and she's amazing, Sev.  You've done a great job raising her.  I'm impressed."

"Don't be.  She spent most of her life with Serena in the middle of nowhere, Pennsylvania."

"She loves you very much."

"The feeling is mutual."  There was a long silence.  "You only have ten minutes left here."  She nodded.  "Dru, I'm sorry.  I really am.  I'm having a hard time dealing with losing you, even seventeen years later."

"Kailah said you haven't married."

"No one comes close to what I lost."

She fixed him with her eyes.  "I love you.  I'm sorry we don't get the chance to get married."

"That makes two of us . . . I didn't mean to yell."

"Neither did I.  Emotions are running high.  Our words just got away from us."

"They used to do that a lot.  I'm not accustomed to that.  These days I'm cold and unfeeling."

"I hear you try very hard."

"Kailah said that, didn't she?"  Drusilla gave a soft laugh and nodded.  "She sees right through my act.  You weren't fooled and neither is she."

"I don't know how anyone could be," she mused.  "You're very bad at it."

He gave her a lop-sided grin.

"Five minutes," interrupted Ron, sticking his head in the doorway.  Just behind him in the shadows was Kali, looking more than apprehensive about rejoining, but Snape waved them both in.

"We're in love again," said Drusilla, grinning.  "Our petty fight has officially blown over."

"Good," said Kali, as she gravitated to Snape's side.  "I guess you're going to go soon."

Drusilla nodded.  "I'd stay here forever if I could but - you know.  I'm dead and you would never be born . . . Sev, I mean it.  You did an amazing job."

"I tried."

"I can feel myself going," she said.  "Before it's too late -"  Her voice trailed off as she crossed the room and wrapped all three, Ron and all, into a group hug.  "I love you, Sev," she said, placing a hand on either side of his face and lightly brushing her lips against his in what would be the last kiss he would ever receive from her.

"I love you, too," he whispered, voice hoarse.

"And you two," she said, turning to Ron and Kali and sighing.  "He's a good pick."  Ron blushed.

"Unfortunately," Snape drawled, "she's right."

"I always am," she said, smirking.  "You take care of her, Ron."

"I have no doubts that he will," added Snape.  Both Ron and Kali stared at him, gawking.  "Don't look so surprised, Mr. Weasley.  I don't let just anyone tell my daughter that they love her.  Had I felt it necessary, I could have scared you away by now."

"Kailah," said Drusilla, turning her smile from Snape to Kali, "I love you, baby.  I'm more than confident that no matter where I go when I die, I'm going to be proud of you."

"I love you, Momma," she said, the two girls embracing, and then Drusilla faded into nothing more than a memory.

**So things were kind of crazy, but, you know, what else do you expect?**

**Next chapter is a return to Hogwarts, and Draco preparing to rejoin his classes.**

**The Insane Floo Pot**:  Your wait wasn't very long, was it?  My cots?  I don't know.  I didn't realize I mentioned them that much.  I am feeling much better, thank you for asking.  Glad you enjoyed both chapters.  I would love to live in a place like the Burrow as well, but Ron doesn't see it as such a wonderful place.

**beautifulelf****:  Thanks for the compliments.  I don't know who will end up dominant, yet.  Something that has to develop naturally, I suppose.**

**Daisy8781:**  If all doctors prescribed Alan for treatment, I'd go to the doctor more often.

**Tine**:  Um, just a comment.  I don't think I said Drusilla was Head Girl.  The quote was "we were all in your mum's rooms - she was Head Girl", meaning that Lily was Head Girl.  Onto other things, weren't the deleted/extended scenes on the DVD wonderful?  I loved the Borgin and Burkes, the extra Colin Creevy, and that bit with Lockhart's quiz.  Very funny.

**Skysong**:  Will keep you in mind if I ever need research done.  Glad you're enjoying.

**Makalaseri**:  For the purpose of this story, Sirius and Remus are just friends.  I didn't even think of putting the two together until it was too late to do, so oh well.

**SparkySparkles**:  I did not consider Snape and Ron getting presents for each other.  Hm.  That would have been amusing.  For what I've written, no, they didn't.  Shame, though.  Talk about something to laugh at.

**If anyone wants to be notified of updates, you can email me at angeldlsm01@hotmail.com, and I will put you on my list.  Otherwise, it's usually on Monday, though sometimes I slack off, or update sooner.**

**If you want a personal reply, or have a question, it can be directed at either angeldlsm00@hotmail.com, or you can IM me on AOL Instant Messenger.  My screen names are FoxyD227 and LavnderRain00.**


	31. Triumphant Return

**Do not own Harry Potter, and am not JK Rowling.  Own a Les Miserables program, and an I heart NY t-shirt.   You would not want, because I would bit your arm off before I let you have it.  You could, however, have my T.A.T.U. CD, though I would miss it greatly.**

**Funny how in the world of Potter, being American is an excuse.******

**And now to my reviewers, because you wrote me something, and it's only fair I reply:**

**Joana****:  You can definitely say wow.  You better like Draco more than Kali, but I'm glad you like her.  She's such a mess, she needs a little bit of love (besides her red-headed Weasley love, that is).**

**Skye**:  Not to worry.  I am writing like a maniac.  A maniac, I tell you.

**Daisy8781**:  I am one of those people who gapes when learning someone hates Ron.  I just don't understand it.  Alan and Ron Weasley, what more do you need in this world.  I love Draco, but I can understand where the hate comes from.  But Ron?  Sorry, am ranting a bit.  My poor little Weasley.

**Anoxy**:  I have not planned on doing the resurrectus charm with Harry's parents.  Maybe in another story.

**Jen**:  Writing this story is quite a challenge, and I would love to keep all of my ideas in it, but with it being so long…I just could not write everything that I would have liked.  Maybe in a separate fic one day, when I actually have time.

**Tine**:  Harry is an eavesdropper!  Remember when he was in the three broomsticks and under the table when he heard about Sirius being his godfather.  Harry overhears a lot that he shouldn't.  I mean, his whole first year was spent stalking Snape and eavesdropping into his conversations with Quirrel.

**The Insane Floo Pot**:  From writing fics, I've learned that one of the hardest parts is thinking up Christmas presents that aren't completely trite and overdone.  Hence the broom.  Quite funny, yes?

**For those who were touched by the scene with Dru and anyone, I am very happy you liked it.  I was not sure that I had done it very well, and that I got emotions lost somewhere in there.  Perhaps this is because I view my story from a critical standpoint.  Ah well.**

**Everyone else, thanks for reading.  Now, ignore me, and read the chapters, because that's why you're here in the first place.**

_Part Thirty-One:  Triumphant Return_

Kali shifted out from beneath Ron's arm to peer over Snape's shoulder.  To her right, the scenery was rolling by as the Hogwarts Express bustled toward Hogsmeade, returning the students to school after their winter break.  With the holidays over, there were two weeks left until the next term would start, part of which would include initiating Draco Malfoy back into classes.  This, also, perhaps would include adding Servius Atwater to the list of Hogwarts students through the exchange program that had been reinstated once Voldemort was defeated.  Dumbledore claimed it was an excellent way of forming bonds with foreign wizards.  Both Kali and Snape thought it only slightly short of torture.  Only Hermione, who fondly remember Servius as the boy who told her she was beautiful, was hoping for his arrival mid-January.

"What are you grading?" asked Kali, still leaning over her father's shoulder.

"Seventh year Gryffindor exams."

The eyes of Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Kali nervously shot to the pile.  Snape did not look like he was in a good mood, and he was grading _their_ exams.  This couldn't be a good thing.

"Daddy, you scare me when you get like this," she said.  He glared at her before angrily scribbling on the parchment.  "Maybe you should try a sedative.  A strong one.  One that's used on hippogriffs."

"I'm not that bad, Kailah," he said, shortly.

"Yes, you are.  The vein in your forehead starts to throb and you look like your going to have a breakdown.  It scares me."

"Kaliah, what is this?"  He brandished a piece of parchment that she recognized as her exam.

"My exam," she stated, simply.  "What about it?"

"I'm referring to the essay, Kailah."

"My diagram?"

"You call this a diagram?" he asked, waving it at her.  Harry and Draco started laughing upon seeing the little stick figure drawing and the smiling sun.  The flowers in the picture looked like they were dancing.  "You made a mockery of it."

"I'm sorry, Daddy.  I got bored."

"I do not like to be mocked, Kailah."

"May I suggest isolation?"

Snape's eyes narrowed.  "You know what, Kailah?  You really aren't a Gryffindor."

"I'm not a Hufflepuff."

"No, you're a Slytherin.  You enjoy tormenting others, me especially, far too much."

"Well the Sorting Hat said I had some of my father in me.  I guess that means you've got no one to blame but yourself."  Snape made some sort of unintelligible grunt before going back to the exams.  "I thought you were going to be doing all of your grading at the Weasleys."

"We had a very busy holiday," was his curt reply, scribbling an angry 'D' and throwing the exam aside.  At the top of the parchment was the name 'Neville Longbottom'.  Hermione, Harry, and Ron stared at it, as if it were predicting the outcome of their papers as well.  Professor Lupin gave a soft chuckle.

"Speaking of the holiday," said Hermione, looking pointedly at Ron, "did you end up going through with it?"

Kali and Ron exchanged glances, each looking a tad sheepish.  Ron nodded.

"Did it go well?" asked Hermione, now sounding excited.

"Did what go well?" asked Harry.  "I still don't know what you had planned."

Draco rubbed Harry's arm, trying to offer comfort.  "Don't feel bad, Harry.  I'm even more in the dark than you are."

"But Ron's my best friend," protested Harry.  "I should know."

"Well, Kailah's my cousin and I don't know."

"Shush, you two," said Hermione, sternly.  She turned her attention back to Ron and Kali.  "Tell me what happened.  I want to know everything."

"Well - er - we talked and then Daddy walked in on it," said Kali, casting a sideways glance to Snape, who, at hearing this, put aside Hermione's perfect score and looked up at them.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.  Ron and Kali nodded their agreement.

"I don't get it," whined Harry.

"Then allow me to explain it to you, Mister Potter," drawled Snape.  "Mister Weasley thought it would be a good idea to use the Resurrectus Charm on Drusilla."

Harry, who clearly had no idea what the Resurrectus Charm did, said, "Isn't she dead?"  Draco roughly elbowed him in the ribs.  "What?"

"And you walked in?" said Lupin, softly.  The tone of his voice was enough to make Harry fall silent, if not realizing the grandeur of the charm.  "Gods, what did you do?"

"I think I fainted," said Snape.  "Things were blurry; I'm not really sure."

"You did faint," said Ron.  "Then you fell down the stairs and hit your head."

"So that's where that bump came from," he mused.

"It was, by far, the greatest experience of my life," said Kali.  "Not you fainting, but meeting Momma . . . she's every bit as sweet as people tell me she was."

"Yes, she was," said Lupin.  "What was it like seeing her after all these years?"

Snape visibly swallowed.  "Painful.  She was right there.  Solid.  I could reach out and touch her but nothing I could do would keep her there.  She's even more beautiful than I remembered."

"I feel like I'm forgetting her sometimes," said Lupin.  "Lily and James, too.  I hate that.  You shouldn't forget those you love."

"I can understand that sentiment," said Snape.  "I hate it, too.  I'm thankful that Kailah got to meet her, though.  And I got to see Dru one last time.  That makes the pain worth it."  Kali wrapped her arms around her father's torso in a hug.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you, too," he gently replied.

"What did you talk about?" asked Lupin.

"Just about everything going on in my life.  I told her about my relationship with Ron, and she especially loved the idea of Harry and Draco together."

"You told her about us?" the couple chorused.

"Not at first, but I mentioned you and she thought it was funny you were friends.  Then I told her you were dating.  That really gave her a shock."

"Probably a bigger shock than realizing she was dead," added Ron.  "But she didn't go nutters about anything the way she did when we told her Sirius went to Azkaban.  She wouldn't even let me finish the story before she started advocating his innocence."

Both Lupin and Snape softly laughed at this.  "That's Dru all right," said Lupin.  "Did you tell her about Peter?"

Ron nodded.  "She figured she was dead, Harry's parents were dead, why couldn't Wormtail be a traitor?  After hearing it was Sirius who was charged with the crimes, I think she would have believed it was anyone so long as Sirius was innocent.  She _refused_ to believe it was Sirius."

Lupin and Snape nodded.  "She always was foolish enough to put her faith in Black."

"She was right," said Lupin.  "Drusilla would have never believed it.  _We_ should have never believed it.  Sirius was my friend and he was once your friend, too.  We should have known better."

"Sirius was once your friend?" said Ron, looking confused.  "But you hate each other."

"Ron," said Harry, "I promise to fill you in later so long as you promise to fill me in.  I'm getting the gist but that's basically it."

"It's nice to understand what's going on," said Draco.

"I agree," said Kali.  "It must be a family thing.  We're too smart and quick-witted for them."

"It's a Potter and a Weasley.  What do you expect?"

Kali nodded.  "True."

"We're so much better than they are."

"Well that goes without saying.  However, it seems that we've fallen for them.  I believe that creates some sort of a problem."

"It makes us worse than they are," said Draco, feigning horror.  "Gods, I've sunk to the level of a Potter."

"I'm starting to feel very unloved," snapped Harry.

"Starting?" said Ron.  Kali and Draco laughed.

"You know we're just playing," said Kali, ruffling Ron's hair.  Snape rolled his eyes.

"As you can see, Mister Weasley," said Snape, "my daughter does have a sick sense of humor despite her many protests.  Isn't so funny now, is it?"

"Not entirely," Ron admitted.

"You two are far too sensitive," said Kali.  Snape gave her a pointed glare before going back to grading the exams.

The Hogwarts Express rolled into Hogsmeade sometime around six o'clock.  Carriages were waiting to take the students back to Hogwarts, fully refreshed from the holiday break.  Draco had barely begun to unpack, now in his dormitory in Ravenclaw, when David came bounding in and plopped himself down amid the mess Draco sprawled across his bed.

"How was your holiday?" asked David, who had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas.  Draco shrugged.

"Good.  Harry attached an arm to a broom so it could catch the Snitch for me," said Draco.  David looked at him blankly.  "Er - I guess you wouldn't get it.  How was your holiday?  Something happened.  I can tell by that smirk you're parading about."

"It's not a smirk, and I'm not parading, but something did happen over break.  Blaise decided to stay here, you know."

"Yeah, I know.  His mum went to visit Blaise's sister in Ireland at the last minute.  Blaise didn't fancy going with as his baby sister never stops crying.  Why?  Does this something have to do with one Blaise Zabini?"

"Perhaps," said David, cocking an eyebrow and smirking.  "What do you think?"

"I think it did.  Spill."

"Okay.  We shagged.  Twice.  And now we're together."

Draco seemed to brighten at this news.  "Does that mean he's off my back and won't be making Harry paranoid as he watches his every move?"

David shrugged.  "I guess.  I'll keep him preoccupied."

"You do that.  Please.  I love Blaise but he drives me bloody crazy."  David laughed at Draco's words.

"Well he doesn't drive me crazy, and that's what really matters."

"You would say that," joked Draco.

Once he was unpacked, they met up with Terry, Padma, Mandy, and Lisa in the common room.  The six went down to the Great Hall together for dinner and, once there, Draco soon found Blaise joining them.  Draco was glad to see Blaise happy and, more importantly, having something better to do than dig in his business.  Nosy was never a good look on Blaise, anyway.  It was something he should leave to the professionals, like Harry.  The rest of the seventh year Ravenclaws had taken the news well, and Blaise was especially pleased with Draco's approval.

He had just finished eating when a voice behind him said, "Mister Malfoy."

Turning around, Draco saw Dumbledore standing behind him.  Forming a smile, Draco said, "Hello, Professor."

"If you're finished here, Draco, perhaps you would like to accompany me to my office.  I believe we have some matters to discuss regarding your studies."

Draco gave a short nod.  "Yes, sir.  I'll see you guys later in the common room."

"See you, Draco," Mandy called, as Draco got up and left with Dumbledore, an assortment of good-byes chorusing behind him.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was in silence just as their last walk had been right before Draco's resorting.  It had all seemed like such a long time ago to Draco that he had gone to the headmaster's office with a request to leave Slytherin, and yet it seemed like only yesterday.  Things were like that a lot lately, especially once a day when Draco would take a shower and have to stare at the faded scars covering his skin.

"Licorice Wand," Draco could vaguely heard Dumbledore say.  They went up the spiral staircase, Draco coming after the headmaster, and they entered the circular office.

As they entered, all the portraits turned their attention to the entrance, peering at Draco and whispering to each other until Dumbledore silenced them.  The headmaster took a seat behind his desk and peered at Draco over the top of his half-moon spectacles.  Fawkes turned his head, also to inspect the visitor, and Draco ruffled the bird's feathers before sitting down.  Part of him was starting to feel like the suicidal boy in the zoo again.

"Sherbet Lemon?" asked Dumbledore, holding a bowl of sweets out to Draco.  He shook his head.

"No thank you, sir," he replied.

"Welcome back to school, Mister Malfoy.  I understand you spent the holiday with Sirius Black and Professor Lupin."

"Yes, I went with Harry."

"Your boyfriend," said Dumbledore, nodding.  Draco could feel himself starting to blush.  "I trust you found the holidays enjoyable and are prepared to resume study.  How are things going in Ravenclaw?"

"I'm adjusting about as well as I can."

"I'm pleased to hear it.  You're having no problems, then?"

Draco shook his head.  "None at all, sir.  In fact, I'm doing a lot better than I have been in over a year.  No problems in the least."

"That brings us to the most important matter, then.  You are still doing your independent study, tying up a few loose ends, I presume.  As you know, the new term begins in two weeks and I believe you had shown some interest in rejoining lessons upon the start of new term.  Are you still interested?"

"Yes, sir. Very much so."

"You understand that you would have to follow the Ravenclaw class schedule instead of the Slytherin as you have transferred?"

"Yes, sir.  I'd still like to get back to my regular classes.  The independent study was good for me at the time, but now . . . well, I think I'd just like to get back to something that's somewhat familiar."

Nodding, Dumbledore said, "That is fine.  Your professors will be informed of your decision, the proper alterations will be made, and you will return to classes on the fifteenth of January.  Your new timetable will be sent by owl closer to that date, if it suits you."

"It's perfect.  Thank you."

"No need for thanks, Mister Malfoy.  It is my job to make sure my students are being taken care of.  If there are any questions you may have in there future or a problem arises, please don't hesitate to come see me.  You could also go to any one of the other professors.  As he is your new Head of House, I'm sure Professor Flitwick would be more than happy to offer you assistance, and there still is always the option of Professor Snape.  The trust you hold for him does not have to waver merely because you've transferred houses."

"I never thought it did, sir, but I'll keep what you said in mind.  If I have any questions or problems, I'll ask someone to help me instead of holding it in and cutting myself to deal.  That is what you're saying, isn't it?"

A kind smile curled over the headmaster's lips as he looked at Draco, his trademark twinkle prevalent in his eyes.  That was what he had been saying, wasn't it?  Draco was sure he hadn't completely lost it enough to become that paranoid.  Dumbledore's head cocked to the side, about to speak, and Draco braced himself for the worst.

"Perhaps I am saying something of the sort," said Dumbledore, choosing his words carefully.  "I do not want to see any of my students in such a position, and between the two of us, it pains me to have seen you there twice.  Your record is against you, and I do not want to see you back in that position for a third."

"I don't particularly care to be in that position, Professor," said Draco, shifting, "but I will give you my word to seek help if I start to feel depressed."

"Then I can ask no more of you.  Thank you for your time, Mister Malfoy, and please keep in touch."

"Yes, sir."  Draco gave a short nod before heading out the door, down the staircase, and back into the hall.  Students were shuffling down the halls, stragglers who had yet to head back to their common rooms before curfew.  Shoving his hand in his pockets, Draco headed off in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room, his robes audibly swishing around his feet as he walked.

~*~

The two weeks between the return from the holidays and the start of second term had its highs, lows, and events (however significant or insignificant) for every student attending Hogwarts.  Hermione had been going crazy with her homework and obsessing over her N.E.W.T.s.  She could be found most nights behind a large pile of book in the Gryffindor common room or in a corner of the library, color coding notes and repeatedly dragging her fingers through her hair.  Ron and Kali had taken to studying together in the privacy of the Head Boy room, sticking to the schedule Hermione had mapped out for them.  On the seventh of January, two weeks after confessing their love for each other, their school books had laid forgotten as they made love for the first time.  Kali, somehow, didn't think the shagging jokes were going to be a part of her daily routine anymore.

Draco and Harry, however, had found themselves in a world solely theirs.  On one of Harry's many after-hour treks around the castle, he had come upon an empty, abandoned classroom on the fifth floor.  They had decided to make it their own, and could be found studying there almost every night.  It gave them the quiet Draco and Harry both craved, a chance to be away from judgment of their peers, and other distractions.  In addition, it gave them the privacy Draco needed on his bad days when all he could do was cry and hang on to Harry, his only hopes being to make it to tomorrow.  Those days would take a toll on them both, and Harry struggled, wishing there was something he could do to make things better for Draco.

The Monday before Draco was scheduled to return to classes and second term would start, Colin Creevy and a Ravenclaw sixth year, Amanda Driver, left Hogwarts on an exchange program.  In their place came Allison Monroe and the dreaded Servius Atwater.  Kali had glared at her cousin through the Sorting, and Draco was willing to bet that Sorting Hat was loving Hogwarts this year, getting used so much.  Allison had been a Ravenclaw, but Servius had been made a Hufflepuff.  The jokes were never going to stop.  Draco almost felt bad for the boy.  Then again, it was only almost.


	32. When Sides Collide

**Am not JK.****  Don't own Harry, Draco, or anyone else but Kali, Servius, and Drusilla.  Am merely borrowing for my own amusement.**

_Part Thirty-Two:  When Sides Collide_

Beams of light were streaming in through the seventh year Ravenclaw boys' dormitory window on the fifteenth of January, as Draco rolled over in bed, and pulled the blankets over his head.  A stifled cross between a groan and a scream was released into the insulation of his pillow, an act that only resulted in giving Draco a mouth-full of cotton and stuffing.  Flipping to his back, Draco sat up in bed with the covers pooling at his waist, exposing the bare, scarred skin of his chest.  He cast a brief glance down, sighed at the sight that he was presented with, and climbed out of bed to head toward the showers.

Once showered and dressed, Draco finished smoothing his hair into place, thanked Merlin that he no longer had to deal with Gabby in the morning (though he was beginning to miss the looking glass), and headed back into the dorm.  Both Terry's and David's beds were empty, and Draco consulted his new class schedule to see that upon rejoining classes, his first lesson was double Herbology with Slytherin.  After collecting the books he would need for lessons before lunch, Draco headed out of Ravenclaw tower, and in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Have you seen David this morning?" asked Draco, walking over to where Terry was seated with Padma, Mandy, and Lisa.  "I didn't see him in the dorm this morning before I left.  I thought he'd be in here with you."

"I haven't seen him since I left for breakfast," said Terry.  "Did you check over at the Slytherin table?  Maybe he's with Blaise."

"I already looked.  Neither one is there."

Terry sniggered.  "If they're both missing, I wouldn't say it's something to get worried about.  They probably met up this morning and are in some remote corner of the castle shagging."

"I bet the Slytherins aren't too happy about it, either," said Lisa, grimacing.

"Why would you say that?" said Draco, glancing over to his old table.  The half-glares, half-smirks he received in reply from Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and the other seventh years were enough to answer his question.  "He's just a Ravenclaw.  From the way they're glaring, you'd have thought Blaise was dating a Gryffindor."

"You're dating a Gryffindor," pointed out Mandy.

"But I'm not a Slytherin anymore."

"Maybe that has something to do with it."

Shrugging, Draco said, "Maybe.  I'm going to go sit with Harry this morning.  You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all.  We'll see you in Herbology."

"Okay," said Draco, reaching across the table and grabbing a piece of toast before making his way across the hall to the Gryffindor table.  The trio was already there plus Kali and Servius, who had been avoiding the Hufflepuff table ever since the Sorting Hat put him there.  Draco couldn't really blame him.  If he had been made a Hufflepuff, he'd avoid sitting with them at meals, too.

"Hey, Draco," said Kali, as Draco sat down next to Harry and gave them a small wave.  "You've met my cousin, Servius, already, right?"

His eyes narrowed as Draco took in Servius, shit eating grin directed at him.  Draco nodded.  "Yeah," he grunted.  "We met at the Halloween Ball."

"Albino ferret boy," hissed Servius.

"Shut up, you Hufflepuff.  No one asked you."

"I still want to see those pictures," mused Harry.

"You hush," commanded Draco.

"I'll show them to you sometime," Servius promised.  Harry's whole face seemed to light up as he grinned and nodded.

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will.  You can't stop me."

"You know, that's not very Hufflepuff of you."

"I'm not a Hufflepuff," snapped Servius, sounding a little more than bitter.  "I can't imagine what made the Sorting Hat put me there.  I'm nothing like those people."

"Says the Hufflepuff," drawled Kali.  She was getting more and more like Snape every day.  "You know, I quite enjoy this turn of events.  Now Daddy can mock you without relent and leave me and my Gryffindor self alone."

"Or tell you that you should have been with your dreadfully annoying cousin in Hufflepuff," said Draco.  Kali scowled.

"That too.  You know, Servius, Uncle Martin is very Hufflepuff-like.  I bet you get it from him."

"I'm nothing like the Nancy boys from that house."

"I don't know, Serv.  You are an extremely hard worker.  You always did go on and on about earning the things you have rather than getting them other ways.  You don't like to cheat.  You like to deserve what you have.  And you really are quite sweet when no one is looking.  Or when it's convenient for you."  Servius grumbled unintelligibly, causing Kali to laugh.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with being in Hufflepuff," interrupted Hermione, finally putting aside _An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_.  "My old crush was a Hufflepuff, but I'm not interested in him anymore.  I think they have some endearing qualities."

Servius cocked an eyebrow and said, "Really?"

"Oh brother," groaned Kali.

"I second that," added Ron.

"Oh," said Harry, laughing, "like you two aren't pathetic."

"And you think you and Draco are sap-free?"

"We aren't as bad as you are with Kali."

"No.  You're worse."

Kali nodded.  "This is true."

"We aren't pathetic," said Draco in defense.

"Albino boy, you're fighting over who is more pathetic.  Get a clue.  That in itself is dreadfully pathetic."

"Stop calling me 'albino boy', you Hufflepuff."

"Get a tan, and I'll stop calling you 'albino boy.'"

"I can't get a tan.  My skin is very sensitive to the sun.  I burn."

"My god, you _are_ gay."

"Hey!" snapped Draco, bitterly.  "I am not!"

"Er - yeah you are," pointed out Harry.

"Well, yes, technically I am homosexual, but he's making it sound like I'm a flaming pouf.  Do I look like a flaming pouf to you?"  There was an awkward silence as Harry looked over Draco, taking in his perfect hair, robes, and manicured hands.  "On second thought, don't answer that."

"And your skin burns," mocked Servius, in his best Draco impression, which (truth be told) was really quite awful.  "Perhaps I should refer you to my line of skin care products.  They're by Gilderoy Lockhart -"

A collective groan from Draco, Harry, and Ron cut Servius off, and Hermione turned a rather intense shade of pink as she buried her head in her Transfiguration text book again.

"Don't mention his name," said Harry, covering his ears.

"What's wrong with Gilderoy Lockhart?" asked Kali.  "Besides the obvious, that is."

"No!" cried Ron.  "Don't say his name!"  Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I still don't get it."

"You-Know-Who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts to us our second year," explained Harry.

"Voldemort?"

"Don't say _his_ name, either," said Ron.

"No."  Draco looked around before whispering, "Lockhart."

"No!  Stop it!" shrieked Harry, swatting Draco on the wrist.  "Don't say his name!"

"I take it he wasn't your favorite teacher," said Kali.

Hermione shrugged.  "I liked him."

"That's only because you fancied him," accused Ron.  Hermione reached across the table to playfully bat him across the head.

"Really?" said Servius, studying Hermione.  "You fancy smarmy blokes like that?"

"Well, not _just_ like that."

Laughing, Ron said, "No, she likes Hufflepuffs, too."

"Especially American ones," added Harry.

"Shut up!" screeched Hermione.  "We have class and if we don't go soon, we're going to be late."  Hermione started to collect all of her books.  Ron and Kali followed her out of the Great Hall, laughing and teasing her about her fancy for Servius.

"I've got to catch up with them," said Harry, frowning.  "Good luck rejoining classes today."

"Thanks," said Draco, grinning.  They exchanged a brief kiss, barely a brushing of lips, before Harry collected his books and rushed out of the hall in pursuit of his friends.  Looking over at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, Draco could see that most of his Herbology class seemed to have already headed for the greenhouses.  Only Mandy remained at the table, chewing on some random piece of fruit and chatting excitedly with a sixth year that he remembered to be her cousin.

"Bye, Albino boy!" called Servius, leaving to rejoin the Hufflepuffs.  Draco glared at him before walking over to where Mandy was seated.

~*~

Professor Sprout was five minutes late for Herbology when David came into the greenhouses, and sat between Draco and Terry, breathing hard, as if he had just run to class.

"Where's Blaise?" asked Draco, looking questionably at him.  "And where were you during breakfast?"

David held up a finger, signaling Draco to wait, and he took long breaths, as he tried to regain a normal breathing pattern.  From across the classroom, Draco caught David exchanging openly hostile glares with some of the Slytherins, an act that concerned him.  Normally, David insisted on being nice to everyone, even the Slytherins he wasn't too terribly fond of.  It was what made him befriend Draco when the latter first joined Ravenclaw.  It wasn't like him to be openly hostile with anyone.

"I was with Blaise," David finally answered, his voice more hushed than Draco expected it to.  "There's going to be a good ten minutes until Professor Sprout shows up.  I just saw her up in the hospital wing."

"What were you doing up in the hospital wing?" asked Terry, his voice also hushed.

"I was with Blaise," repeated David, looking very much like he wanted to spill the whole story, and yet unsure of where to even start.  "He's in the infirmary."

"What happened?" asked Draco, a little more than alarmed.

"I'm not really sure.  I was going to breakfast when the headmaster stopped me and told me that I might want to come with him to the hospital wing.  Blaise was there, and when I asked what happened, he told me that all Blaise said before passing out last night was that he wished people could be tolerant.  From what I can gather, someone beat the shit out of him because he's gay.  Madam Pomfrey said he showed up after curfew looking like someone dropped him down the staircase, picked him up, and did it again.  My words, not hers."

"Did he say who did it?" asked Draco.

"Nope.  They asked, but he won't tell.  Now he's passed out and he isn't saying much while he's unconscious."

"I suppose not.  How about you?  Are you okay?"

"I'm a bit shaken up," said David, forming a weak grin.  "What can I say?  It's hard to keep it all together when your boyfriend takes a beating."

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Terry.

"Madam Pomfrey thinks so, but who can really be sure?"  David sighed.  "I have one hell of a headache.  Dumbledore said I didn't have to come to class, but it's not going to do me any good brooding over it in the dorm.  I'd much sooner have something else to keep me occupied.  Besides, falling behind in my class work isn't something I need to worry about right now."

David fell silent as the greenhouse door opened and Professor Sprout entered.  She cast a sympathetic look to David before beginning class, instructing them that they were going to start this term by potting fluxweed, and pairing them off into groups of four.  Draco had hoped to be with David, but she had put him with Terry instead, and Draco ended up with Mandy, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.  Someone was out to get him.

"I guess you heard about Blaise by now," said Pansy, offhand, as she piled dirt around her seeds.

"Why would you say that?" snapped Draco, his eyes narrowing.

"Well you're friends with his boyfriend, aren't you?  I figured he'd tell you."

"And how do you know?"

"We are in Blaise's house," said Goyle, pointedly.  "When something like that happens to a member of your house, you're typically informed.  You must have forgotten what it's like to be a Slytherin.  I can't say that I'm surprised."

"They seem to think it was one of us," Pansy went on.  "Professor Snape came by last night and asked us if we knew who did it.  Of course, no one told him a thing.  He has that Gryffindor daughter, you know.  You can't trust someone who's fraternizing with one of _them."_

"Just because Professor Snape's daughter is a Gryffindor, it doesn't mean that he's going to betray Slytherin," said Mandy, staring at both Goyle and Pansy as if they were stupid.  _To Mandy, they probably are, Draco thought, smirking._

"You can say that, but actions speak louder than words," said Goyle, "and let's not forget where he spent Christmas holiday.  How can you trust a man who spent Christmas with the Weasley family?"

"What's wrong with the Weasleys?" asked Mandy.

"How can you even ask that?  They're a disgrace to the name of wizard, associating with muggles."

Draco, who knew Mandy was half-blood, glared pointedly at Goyle.  "There's nothing wrong with the Weasleys, and there's nothing wrong with muggles, either.  Granted, they aren't _our kind, but they aren't disgusting vermin, either."_

"Since when did you come to that conclusion, Draco?" asked Pansy.  "I suppose it must have been when you betrayed Slytherin."

"I didn't betray Slytherin.  I got resorted because I was having a problem.  It had nothing to do with Slytherin."

"I suppose he's somewhat right," said Goyle.  "Muggles and Mudbloods _are disgusting vermin, but there is worse.  I mean, at least they aren't all sick queer faggots, like Zabini.  I mean, he's a pureblood.  He should know better."_

"That's true," agreed Pansy.  "That shit stabber got what he deserved."

Nodding in agreement, Goyle said, "Queers are fucking sick.  They don't deserve to live.  The world should just be wiped of them.  It's a disease, you know?  A filthy disease, at that.  I do hope it dies out."

"You do know I'm gay," interrupted Draco, cutting sharply into their conversation.  Goyle and Pansy stared at him, blankly.

"Well of course we do, Draco," said Pansy.  "It doesn't change the fact that the world should be erased of faggots.  You, of all people, should know that.  You've tried to kill yourself twice, haven't you?  Good of you to help the cause, really.  Wouldn't it have been wonderful if you would have just died the first time, though, and prevented all of this trouble?  You really should have."

"Wait," said Draco, ignoring the fact that Mandy was gaping beside him.  "Are you saying that I should have died the first time I tried to kill myself?"

Goyle nodded.  "I believe that was what she was saying.  I can't say I disagree.  Can you?  You did try a second time, Draco.  Wouldn't it have just been much simpler if you would have just gone the first time?  I mean, then your father would still be here, wouldn't he?  He was coming to see _you when the dementors sucked out his soul."_

Draco bit the inside of his lip, wincing at the slightly metallic taste of blood that swept over the tip of his tongue.  His mind was hazy, and Draco was trying to force his eyes free of the tears clouding them.  He couldn't believe what they were saying, and yet, he couldn't honestly say that he was surprised.  Were they actually telling him that he should be dead?  If they were, they were so wrong that it was amusing.  Wasn't it?  He knew Harry would say they were wrong.

"It was you, wasn't it?" said Draco, his voice so weak that it even surprised himself.

"What?" asked Goyle, looking up from his potting.

"It was you.  You were the ones who beat Blaise.  Was it just the two of you?  Who else was in on it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Draco," said Pansy.  "A lady never beats queers.  She leaves things like that to men.  It's their job to do the dirty work, anyway."

"Okay, so you didn't do it.  But you did, didn't you?" he said, looking pointedly at Goyle.  "You and Crabbe, was it?  Even got a few of the sixth year boys in on it, too, I bet."

Instead of replying, Goyle only smirked.  "Now, Draco, what would make you say something like that?  Why would I ever hurt Blaise?  He's one of us, just like you were one of us."

"Because he's gay," reaffirmed Draco, growing more and more revolted by the second.  As each piece clicked in his head, the scenario played out, and he could feel himself growing sicker with every click.  "Because all queers deserve to die, Blaise is a Slytherin, and he shares your dorm.  That makes him just a little scarier than others, doesn't it?  A gay man in Slytherin, your house, and sharing your dorm.  I don't even want to know what you would have done to him if this had been a year ago."

"That's where you were all those times, right?" said Pansy, sneering.  "You were off shagging Blaise."

"I was in love with him," confirmed Draco.  He didn't miss the revolted looks that Pansy and Goyle gave him.  "You know Blaise is never going to tell Dumbledore who did this."

Goyle nodded.  "We know.  Blaise is stupid like that.  He doesn't know what's good for him.  Then again, you aren't going to tell Dumbledore, either.  Neither one of you is going to tell Dumbledore."

"And why not?" snapped Mandy, looking furious.

"Because you have no proof," started Pansy, "and we didn't confess to anything.  Draco guessed, and we didn't deny it, but we didn't confirm it, either.  Suspicions are not going to be enough for Dumbledore.  I'm sure the barmy old man has some suspicions of his own, but he can't do anything about it."

Mandy glared at that.  "That is just low and dirty.  How can you be like that?"

"We're in Slytherin," answered Goyle, plainly, before looking at Draco.  "I'm sure you remember what it's like?  Then again, you did turn your back on Slytherin for Ravenclaw.  At least you aren't a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor.  I'm sure you also remember what happens to people who turn their backs on their house, break their sense of loyalty."

Draco didn't reply, but glared at his former friend.  He was starting to form a headache rival to David's.

"Speaking of which," Goyle went on, "don't think we haven't noticed who _you've been hanging around these days, Draco.  I do hope Potter's worth it."_

"Worth what?" asked Mandy, nervously glancing at Draco's unusually pale face.  "Worth what?" she repeated, a little louder this time.

"Nothing, Mandy," said Draco.  They spent the rest of class potting in an awkward silence, and when they were finished, Draco collected his things, striding in angry steps away from Pansy and Goyle.  Mandy was right behind him, as they met up with the other seventh year Ravenclaws just outside.

"What was that about?" asked Mandy, once outside, as they headed back into the castle for Charms.

"I'll explain it to you later," said Draco.  "What do we have today?"

"Charms and History of Magic after lunch," said Padma, without looking at the schedule.

"Anyone who wants to visit Blaise, we're doing so after Binns, okay?" They nodded and continued to make their way to class, following a steamed Draco.

At lunch, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Kali agreed to go with to see Blaise after Potions was over.  The afternoon passed as swiftly as Draco could hope it would, and once classes were finally over, the growing contingent headed off to the hospital wing to visit Blaise Zabini.

**Comments, questions, and general flames may be included in a review, or sent to angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.   Flames will be chucked out the window, because it's hot enough around here already.**

**If you want to be notified of updates, email me at angeldlsm01@hotmail.com.  **

**AOL IM: FoxyD227, LavnderRain00**

**Next time, only one chapter.****  Chapter 33 will be titled "Warnings" and feature the visit to Blaise in the infirmary.**


	33. Warnings

**After reading the reviews, I have decided not to comment.  After all, I'm only the writer.  The only thing I do have to say is that if you couldn't get up to this point, you have no right to pass judgment, and that there is no such thing as Mary Sue in canon.   Kali is a fictional character, and there is no need to get so bent out of shape over her.  If you want a personal reply to something you said about previous chapters, you may email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.  If you have comments on this chapter, just Review.  I'll get back to you next week.**

**Sorry about the delay.  I was out and about yesterday.**

** Disclaimer:  I am not JK Rowling, and do not own any piece of the Harry Potter pie.  Today, I don't even wish I did, and I pity Ms. Rowling for having to deal with narrow minded fools.**

_Part Thirty-Three:  Warnings_

Draco had collected a reasonable sized contingent to go see Blaise, including David, Padma, Mandy, Harry, Ron, and Kali, and they headed down the hall in the direction of the hospital wing after meeting just outside the Great Hall.  Lisa and Terry had decided not to join them, as neither was very good friends with Blaise nor were they especially close to Draco, the one who was raving mad over the incident.  David was more in a slump, and Terry had offered to go to support a friend, but David had told him to stay behind.  He could handle this himself.  As for Hermione, she had elected to keep Servius distracted, as no one wanted him bursting in on the charade.  Upon offering, Harry had snickered, causing Hermione to smack him in the chest while turning a bright shade of pink.  If things weren't so intense, they'd still be teasing her.

The mood as they walked in the direction of the infirmary was less than somber, Draco all but stomping up there in emotions that were ranging from anger to melancholy.  Harry couldn't help but wonder just what had happened to his boyfriend this morning to upset him so much as he quickened his pace and struggled to keep up.  More than concerned for Draco, Harry was angry that someone had dared to do this to him when he finally decided to let down his walls and rejoin his classes.  It just wasn't right, and someone was going to pay.

Bursting through the doors as if he were a wild hippogriff on a rampage, Draco charged toward where Madam Pomfrey was seated, banged his fist on the table, and demanded to see Blaise.  The others had stood there, mouths gaping, and watching the exchange with expressions mixed of horror and respect.  Madam Pomfrey was very serious and stern when it came to her job, and like Professor McGonagall, she was not someone you wanted to cross.  Draco seemed to think that staying in the hospital wing for a few weeks made him an exception to these unwritten, but general, codes of conduct.  It was refreshing, if not redeeming.

"We want to see Blaise," he said, a little calmer this time.

"Mister Zabini is in a fragile state.  He needs rest and to be left alone," said Madam Pomfrey, fixing Draco with her eyes but he was unmoved.

"The headmaster thinks David should see him.  Professor Dumbledore had him in here just this morning.  Besides, we're Blaise's friends.  He needs his friends at a time like this."  Madam Pomfrey made an irritated, huffing sound.  Draco sighed, putting his hands on his hips and looking rather cross.  The image almost made Harry laugh.  "I know that when I was in here, I needed my friends more than anything to get me through.  If Blaise was just beaten because he's gay, I'm sure he's going to want support.  Fighting an emotional battle is not something one would be wise to do on their own."

"Mister Malfoy, I am sure Mister Zabini does not require your company at this exact moment in time."

"I'm sure that he does," Draco practically seethed.  "The physical damage is reparable.  It's the mental and emotional scarring that you should be concerned with at this moment in time.  I know all about mental and emotional scarring.  He needs his friends more than anything.  It isn't like we're going to try and get him to break out to play Quidditch.  We won't get him all riled up.  All we want to do is talk to him."

"I don't know, Mister Malfoy," she said, crossing her arms.

"Anyway," Draco went on, "perhaps we'll be able to get out of him who did this.  We are his friends and he'd most likely tell his friends before he'd tell a teacher."  Giving her the biggest grin he could muster, Draco looked Madam Pomfrey in the eye and tried to look innocent.  She sighed.

"Yes, well, you may go in but you can't stay long."  She looked as if she was going to lead them in when she hesitated, and then asked, "How are you doing in Ravenclaw, Mister Malfoy?"

Grinning, Draco answered, "Much better than I was doing in Slytherin.  I have my bad days, but I'm coming around."

She gave a curt nod, but Harry was willing to bet she was more pleased than she let on.  Apparently having Draco around night and day for several weeks on more than one occasion had been enough for her to warm up to him.  Harry could relate.  He had barely spent two weeks with Draco before falling for him.  It was impossible, really.  Once you got to know him, he was too perfect to refuse.

She swept past them to open up the door and allow them to enter.  Blaise was sitting up in his bed and his entire face seemed to brighten upon their entrance.  The effect was needed.  There was a rainbow of bruises running across his cheek, healing gashes were visible on his upper arms, neck, and face, and his left eye was almost completely swollen shut with a big purple ring surrounding it.  Draco had been right.  Blaise did need his friends at a time like this.  Then again, that should have gone without saying.  A disapproving, stern expression twisted on Madam Pomfrey's face as she told Draco that he couldn't stay long and that he had better not get Blaise worked up.  She shut the door behind her as she left.  They headed from the entrance over to Blaise, and they crowded around him with David sitting on the edge and taking Blaise's hand into his own.

"How long have you been up?" asked David.  "When I came by this morning, you were still unconscious."

"I got up about twenty minutes ago.  Pomfrey started pouring fluids down my throat before I even opened my eyes."  Blaise rolled his eyes at this and Draco nodded, remember his own days that were not so long ago spent in the very same bed.  "You came by earlier?  How did you know I was here?"

"Dumbledore," answered David, plainly.  "He brought me by.  Told me what happened."

The topic seemed to make Blaise uncomfortable as he shifted in bed and gave a curt nod.  "Oh.  Yeah.  So, Draco, that was a nice show you put on our there against Pomfrey.  As soon as I heard your voice, I knew you were going to get in here.  Slytherin or Ravenclaw, Draco Malfoy just does not take no for an answer."

"Was I really that loud?" asked Draco, grinning.  Blaise nodded.

"You were deafening.  I was glad to hear you, though.  I was getting rather bored in here all by myself."

"It is boring, isn't it?  I do hope that bed is treating you just as well as it did me.  You know, come to think of it, I kind of miss it in here."

"This visit's better than my first one this year, though neither is under circumstances I'm proud to have been a part of."

"Oh - er, yeah.  Sorry about that," said Draco, looking away.  Harry immediately remembered what they were talking about.  No one was going to soon forget when Draco launched himself at Blaise, closing his hands around his throat, and tried to choke him to death.

"Don't mention it," said Blaise, dismissing it.

"We all thought we'd come by to say hello."

"Draco isn't the only one who misses the infirmary," added Harry.  "I'm making a lot of infirmary visits this year, but not once so far have I been in one of those beds.  Not as a patient, anyway.  Defeating Voldemort really cuts back on your infirmary time."

"Don't say his name!" said Ron, covering his ears.  Kali rolled her eyes and ripped Ron's hands away from his head.

Laughing, Blaise said, "Voldemort was your enemy; my peers are mine."  Things seemed to fall quiet at this as Blaise took on a more serious tone and expression.  "I guess by now you all know what happened."

"We've heard rumors but you of all people should know how reliable that can be in a school like Hogwarts," said Draco.

"Who did this to you, Blaise?" demanded David, looking paler than they had upon first arriving.  "Why won't you tell anyone who did it?  Was it really because. . ."

"The gay thing?" replied Blaise, lightly tinting pink in shame.  David, looking sheepish, nodded.  "Yeah, it was because of the gay thing.  I got beaten because I'm gay."

"You don't have to be ashamed about it around us, Blaise," said Draco.  Blaise flashed him a sad smile.

"It's hard not to be."

"You've got to tell the professors who did this," said Harry.

"Really, Blaise," said David.  "I agree with Harry.  You can't just let this go.  You've got to do something about this."

Blaise, still smiling, sadly shook his head.  "I appreciate your concern, and I love you all for it, but I don't want to cause any more problems than I already have."

Making a sound that was a cross between a snort and a sigh, Draco crossed his arms and shook his head.  "Gods, Blaise, you really are an idiot."

"Thanks, Draco.  What is it about the infirmary that makes you want to call me an idiot?"

"How can you be like this?"

"Be like what?"

"This!" said Draco, malice beginning to seep around the edges of his words.  "Smiling and joking after what happened to you!  How do you do that?"

"I'm a Slytherin, Draco.  I don't let anything get in the way of what I want and what I want is to not let them get to me.  Why are you going so crazy over this, Draco?"

"Yeah, Draco?" said Harry, twining his fingers in Draco's desperate ones.  "What happened to you today?"

"Is this about what happened in Herbology?" Mandy suddenly piped up.  Draco's eyes connected with hers and he sadly gave the slightest of nods.

"What happened in Herbology?" demanded Blaise.  "You had Herbology today?"

"Mandy and I were paired with Parkinson and Goyle."

"Oh."

"Why won't you tell Dumbledore it was them?"

"He admitted to it?"

Snorting, Draco said, "No, but he didn't deny it, either, and you know perfectly well what that means."

"Are you going to go to Dumbledore?"  Draco could feel himself start to get angry again when Blaise sounded scared that Draco would go to the headmaster.  This just wasn't right.

"I can't.  I don't have any proof . . . yet."  He looked down and away, tightening his grip on Harry's hand.

"Yet?  What happened?  What did they say to you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you tell me nothing, Draco Malfoy.  I know they said something to you and its something I can already tell I won't be particularly pleased with . . . They didn't threaten you, did they?"

"Threaten you?" interrupted Harry, sounding alarmed.  "Who threatened you?"

"Blaise, you're the one who's lying in a bed in the hospital wing from being beaten," snapped Draco.  "You really shouldn't be worrying about me."

"Draco's right," said David, quietly.

"No, he isn't," Blaise snapped back.  "Draco is an idiot.  Just because I'm in the hospital wing, it doesn't mean that I shouldn't worry about you.  I don't want you lying in the bed next to me."

"Wait!" said Harry, sharply.  "What is this about being threatened?"

"No one threatened me."

"Yeah, right," said Mandy, irritated.  "I was there.  They started talking about how all gay people should die and then they told you -"

"That's enough," bit Draco, cutting her off.  "I really don't want to talk about that right now, okay?"  Mandy sighed, but nodded.

"What did they say?" asked Harry before Blaise had the chance to reply.  Both were looking expectantly at Draco, staring him down.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" said Draco, practically whispering, before pressing his lips lightly to Harry's.  "Please, I don't want to talk about this in front of everyone.  Later when we're alone."

Harry nodded, brushing a stray hair back from Draco's eyes.  "Okay."

"So they did threaten you," prompted Blaise.  Draco shook his head.

"Mandy misunderstands.  Not me exactly.  They said -" Draco's voice trailed off and he released a deep, heavy sigh.  "Goyle said, 'Don't think we haven't noticed who you've been hanging around these days, Draco.  I do hope Potter's worth it.'"

Blaise's face fell as he looked between Harry and Draco.  Finally, he said, "Please don't tell me they can actually be that stupid."

"Maybe we're reading too much into it," countered Draco.

"I doubt it.  But would they actually..."

"I don't know."

"Did they say anything else important?  I mean, what do you think?  Do you think that's what they're actually planning?"

"Just a big speech about how all queers should die and you getting what you deserve.  I'm surmising it's nothing you haven't heard before."

Blaise waved his hand as if the topic were already dismissed.  "I heard enough about it last night.  What about the thing you didn't want Mandy to tell us?  I mean -"

"They said I should have died the first time I tried to kill myself.  That my father would still be here if I had died," said Draco, softly.  The mood shifted, every single person in the room looking as if they had just been socked hard in the stomach.  Vaguely, Draco could feel Harry's arms coming around him, holding his thin frame close to his body.

"I love you," Harry whispered in his ear. 

Draco's jaw slightly dropped, processing Harry's words.  His world had gone hazy, titled.

"I love you, too," he breathed, barely audible, but Harry must have heard it as he felt Harry shifting their limbs, trying to get their bodies as physically close as was possible.

"I can't believe they said that," seethed Blaise.  "So that is what they're trying to do, then?  They're actually stupid enough to go after him.  I was just a warning."

Draco gave an awkward shrug, laying his head on Harry's shoulder.  "I don't know."

"You do know, Draco.  Stop denying it.  They're going to go after him next, and I was just a fucking warning," said Blaise, pounding the mattress.

"Don't get yourself worked up," warned David.  "You still look like shit and Madam Pomfrey will castrate those of us who can be castrated if you make yourself worse.  Draco had to promise to keep you subdued so that we could come in here at all."

"You don't get it, David," snapped Blaise.  "You don't know how those Slytherin bastards play.  We'll do anything to get what we want and, on most occasions, we have other people do our dirty work for us.  It's harder to trace it back to you if you hire someone else to do the crime.  It pays to be elusive."

"I don't get it," said Ron.  "If they aren't after Draco, who are they after?"

"They _are_ after Draco," said Blaise, simply.  "And I was just a fucking warning.  You just wait until I get out of here."

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore who did this to you?" asked David.  Blaise shook his head.

"Are you crazy?  Go to the headmaster?  Let him fight this out for us?"

"I really think we should," interrupted Draco.  "Letting other people do our dirty work for us, remember?"

"But this is personal.  Come on, Draco.  You can't honestly tell me that you want Dumbledore fighting this for you."

Draco sighed.  "I don't want anyone to get hurt, Blaise."

"I'm already hurt, Draco.  There's going to be more where I come from, and they aren't going to let Dumbledore stop them.  Personally, I don't want to sit back and watch the headmaster stop this.  Snitching on them?  Really, Draco.  That's not like you."

"There are a lot of things that aren't like me, Blaise," he snapped.

"I don't get what's going on here," interrupted David.  "You say they're going after 'him' next, only we don't know who 'he' is.  Then when Ron asks, you say they are after Draco.  You say the Slytherins don't play the way we do.  We know that.  We all know that.  The Slytherins play dirty and they're a bunch of rotten cheats, no offense."

"I'm confused," moaned Harry.

"I'll explain everything to you later," said Draco.  "I promise."

"When we're alone?"  Draco nodded.  "Okay."

"The most I can tell you is that Slytherins don't think the rules apply to them," said Blaise.  "If Draco wants to talk to Harry about this alone, I'm not going to tell him anything Draco isn't ready for him to hear.  You learn to look at things differently when you're in Slytherin.  They are after Draco.  He is their target, but he isn't the one they're going to go after next.  At least not physically.  They went after me first because I was convenient.  Because I share a dormitory with them and they already wanted me out of the way.  I'm Draco's ex-boyfriend and we're still friends.  By hurting me, it hurts him.  By saying that Lucius would still be here if Draco had died the first time, it hurts him."

"They're slowly driving him crazy," said Kali.  "They're messing with him.  Trying to get him to attempt suicide again."

Exchanging glances, Blaise and Draco both nodded.

"And even though I know what they're getting at, it doesn't make the pain go away," finished Draco, his voice now severely strained, sound barely coming out.  Harry ran a hand over Draco's hair, smoothing it back, and he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"They're coming after me, aren't they?" said Harry.  Draco, miserably, nodded.  "Don't worry about it, Draco.  I defeated Voldemort.  I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.  I can take care of myself.  A couple of Slytherin gorillas don't scare me."

Draco formed the smallest of smiles.  "I know you can take care of yourself, Harry.  I'm not worried about you.  You have so many people looking out for you, not even counting me, that I think they're crazy for even thinking they could get to you."

"You've got people looking out for you, too," pointed out Kali.  "Whether you're hurting or not, I'm always going to be here for you.  I'm your cousin.  It's my job.  I put up with Servius, don't I?"  Draco nodded, laughing.

"That goes for me, too," said Ron.  "I know we haven't gotten along ever but no one deserves to be going through this kind of shit.  Goyle and Parkinson need to be hexed for saying that to you, and you need your head checked if you actually believe them.  Harry likes you, and Harry has excellent taste.  Look who he picked for a best friend."

Rolling her eyes, Kali playfully swatted him on the arm.

"I'll help Ron hex them," said Blaise.  "Once I get out of the hospital wing and all," he added, grinning.  "Don't let them get to you, Draco.  Every single person in this room would step in front of a hex for you and some of us would step in front of an Unforgivable.  You don't just have us, either.  You still have your mother, and if your father were here, he'd tell you that Goyle and Parkinson together have about one thousandth of the brains you have.  You can't really rely on numbers like that."

"Blaise knows what he's talking about," said Harry, leaning forward to brush his lips over Draco's.  "I don't care what clever scheme they manage to come up with, you're always going to have me, and I'm going to kick some serious Slytherin arse for them making you feel this way."

Draco's eyelids fluttered, his lashes just barely brushing across his cheeks as he looked at them through eyes filled to capacity with salty tears.

"Thanks," he croaked out before the door opened and Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.

"What has been going on in here?" she demanded, looking from Blaise's angry, flushed face to Draco's teary eyes.  "You haven't been fighting, have you?"

"No," replied Harry.  "We're very emotional right now.  It's not easy when something like this happens to one of your friends."

Her expression seemed to soften.  "Of course, Mister Potter, but Mister Zabini needs to rest.  You may come back to visit him tomorrow if you wish."

Draco nodded.  "I'll see you tomorrow, Blaise."

"Sure.  Just remember what we said, Draco.  Keep your head up."

"I will."

Blaise watched from his bed as his friends filed out of the room.

**Next chapter:  Beautiful.**

**If you want to be notified of updates, check back on Mondays.  If you want me to notify you, email me at angeldlsm01@hotmail.com and ask to be put on the list for Falling.**


	34. Beautiful

**Sorry about the delay.  A Driver's License really does equate with freedom.**

**DISCLAIMER:  Not JK.  Not from WarnerBros., ****Bloomsbury****, or Scholastic.  Just a fan girl with too much time on her hands.  Making no money off this, because all of my income comes from HersheyPark.  If you would like to pay my car insurance, however, feel free to let me know in your review.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed.  I hope you like it so far.  Especially to:**

**MadameMalkin**:  No worries.  I feel like I never stop writing some times, though I've slacking lately.  There is definitely more to come from me, and not just with this story.

**Cori**:  It doesn't take _that long to be updated.  Just a week.  A little more when I go away, or decide to spend my day listening to Maroon5 and/or cruising._

**Daisy8781**:  I will try not to let arguments get t o me, and lately it hasn't.  Am just a bit peeved lately with some of the reviews I have received.  Used Die Hard!Alan effectively for treatment.  Am now walking around thinking of "Yippie-ki-yay, motha-fuckah."

**Starlett**** Malfoy:  Thank you for the nice review.  I don't know what part to comment on, but your review cheered me up.  Glad you love it.**

**Rennie**:  Writing the disclaimers is one of my favorite parts about updating, sadly enough.  Story is long since written, but I'm still updating, aren't I?  Ha well . . . The topic of self harm is not terribly close to me.  I've been in depression funks, something that is genetic for me, but I've never cut myself to deal with it.  I don't think I've ever known a cutter, either.  Sorry about having problems with Ron fantasies.  He is a gorgeous boy.  You're missing out.  :-P

**Harmoni**:  Am ignoring silly bints who know little to nothing about Mary Sue.  Was just in bad mood when posted last chapter.  All is now good.

**Skyshifter**: Excuse me a moment while I admire your name.  ::admiring:: Very nice.  Pay back will be coming.  Yes, indeed.

**Tine**:  Another long, gorgeous review.  Thank you.  I have such problems with homophobia, and I'm often getting into arguments with people about it, and it's unsettling, the amount of people who do not accept homosexuals.  My family is a big lot of them.  I think it's one of the reasons I bring it into my stories so often, with the exception of Overheard, where I basically ignored it, and in Life Left Behind, because everyone is a freak in New York (am going back again this summer!).   Thank you for reading this story, and loving it, because I feel that you often look at this story the way that I do.  Something to make you think.  I appreciate that.  Being a good reader is just as difficult as being a good writer, but you do it so well.

**The Insane Floo Pot**:  Thanks so much.  Homophobia is a topic I like to tackle, because it is so real, and it does hurt so much. There's no way in avoiding it, and this was my place to start bringing it up.  From now on, its an entirely new battle for Draco.  Unfortunately, it may lead to the same results. 

**Um, may be imagining things, but am pretty sure someone wrote something about Goyle being too articulate.  Could have dreamed it as I am not able to find said review, but if it was left by you, I just want to say that my portrayal of Goyle, Crabbe (who is coming), and Pansy are all how I've seen them.  I've always thought that Crabbe and Goyle were much smarter than people give them credit for, and maybe with a bit of a hidden agenda, even from Draco.  So . . . that's where I ran with this.  Things aren't always what they seem.**

_Part Thirty-Four:  Beautiful_

Dinner had been more of less of a non-event, as Harry had forced Draco to sit with him during the meal and everyone said very little as they ate.  Hermione had been informed of what happened with Blaise in the infirmary, and the first thing she had done upon hearing the news was to wrap Draco in a big hug, swearing that she, too, would be there for him anytime he needed a friend.  Even Servius had been strangely quiet, though he said nothing.  Draco figured it was a big feat for the boy as this was the first time since his arrival that Servius had been quiet for more than five minutes.

Now, meals were over and while most students were heading to Quidditch practice or their common rooms, Harry and Draco walked hand in hand to their shelter on the fifth floor.  They slipped away from the crowded hallways into the deserted, familiar one, and Harry eased open the door, leaving just enough space for them both to slip in unnoticed if someone should happen to wander by.  Once the door was closed, Draco collapsed on the sofa he had transfigured there, and buried his face into the cushions, forcing the saline that threatened his eyes to return to its origin.  He didn't want to cry again.  Not now.

"I meant what I said back there," Harry interrupted, leaning against the jamb of the door, and watching Draco's body quiver on the sofa.  He wanted to go to him, put his arms around him and soothe him until his limbs stopped shaking, but he stayed by the door, afraid to touch him, afraid that a single touch would shatter him.

"Meant what?" came Draco's muffled reply through the thick material of the cushions.

Harry's lips twitched as he began to form a reply, but the words got caught in his throat.  "Can I hold you?" he said instead.

Rolling onto his side, Draco leaned against the back of the couch and stared at Harry, blinking slowly.  His throat felt tight, painfully restricted.  Unable to form words and not sure if they would even make their way through his constricted throat, Draco nodded.

Harry made his way over to the sofa, and Draco maneuvered his body so that his upper body was nestled in Harry's lap.  He could feel Harry's long, slender fingers running through his hair, brushing against his scalp with the most gentle of touches.  There was so much tenderness, so much compassion in those delicate touches that Draco could feel the tight sensation spreading to his chest, making it almost painful to breathe.

"What were you saying?" Draco finally said, his words sounding choked.

"Oh," said Harry, a soft and embarrassed laugh sounding from his slightly parted lips.  The sight, the sound made Draco smile ever so slightly.  "I meant what I said earlier.  I love you.  It seemed like a good time to tell you."

"For someone who's so bad with timing, it was nothing short of a miracle," said Draco, hoping to sound more smooth than corny.  From the way things sounded on his end, he had failed miserably.  "I love you, too."

Bending over him, Harry brushed his lips against Draco's, capturing them as his own in a fleeting gesture that seemed over before it even began.

"I just want to hold you here forever," said Harry.  The emotion in his voice almost made him sound desperate and the effect on Draco was intense, causing him to choke on his own breath.  "Don't worry about me, Draco.  You said it yourself.  No one is going to let them get to me.  You just can't let them get to you.  You're the one I'm worried about."  Draco tried to smile but the grimace that resulted caused Harry's heart to tense in his chest.  "Don't look so miserable."

"How?" asked Draco, strained.  "I don't remember how to be happy."

"Yes, you do.  I know you do.  You were happy just this morning.  You were going back to classes.  Don't let them do this to you, Draco.  You're stronger than this, and if you're falling, I'm here to catch you."

"What if they're right?  What if it is my fault?  If I had just died -"

"Stop it, Draco," Harry snapped, now on the verge of crying himself through frustration and fear.  "I know they're wrong and I know that somewhere in you, you know they're wrong, too.  I don't want to hear you talking about what would have happened if you had died."

"But, Harry -"

"No, Draco.  There are no exceptions to this.  You didn't die.  You weren't supposed to die.  Do you want to know what would have happened if you would have died?  Your father wouldn't have told you that he loved you.  He wouldn't have turned himself into Azkaban."

"He'd still be alive and the dementors wouldn't have gotten him," shrieked Draco, but Harry continued, unfazed.

"The information that your father gave the ministry wouldn't have been received.  The Death Eaters that were supposed to attack Hogwarts wouldn't have been caught.  Dumbledore wouldn't have been tipped off about Voldemort's whereabouts.  We wouldn't have known that Voldemort was onto Snape, and Kali would have lost her father.  I'd be dead, too, because no one would have told the ministry when Voldemort was coming for me."

"Stop it, Harry," Draco wailed, burying his head in Harry's chest.  "Just stop it, Harry!"

"That's how I feel every time you start in on what it would be like if you were dead.  I can't imagine losing you, Draco.  It's painful to think about.  Don't force it on me."

"I'm sorry," he said into Harry's chest, his chest rising and falling in time with his ragged, heavy breathing.  Beneath his fingertips, Harry could feel Draco's pulse racing and he knew that he was close to hyperventilating.

Running a hand over Draco's head, smoothing back his hair, Harry whispered, "Shh, Draco.  It's okay.  I'm sorry.  I love you so much, Draco.  I hate that they hurt you.  I hate it when anyone makes you feel like you don't deserve to be here.  I need you and you don't seem to realize it.  I couldn't take it if you weren't here."

"I love you," replied Draco, still clutching wildly at Harry and sobbing.  "I hate it, too.  I hate them for making me feel like this.  I hate myself for letting them make me feel like this.  I hate myself for believing them, and I hate them for even saying something so foul in the first place.  It is not my fault, and I hate it when anyone makes me feel like it is, but I just let them, Harry.  Why do I do that?"

"I don't know, Draco.  We all do things we can't understand.  I guess that's just the cross you have to bear."

"Why did this happen to me, Harry?"  Harry was silent, staring at Draco without being able to find an answer that didn't seem empty.  "Why did this happen?" repeated Draco.  "And don't even tell me that everything happens for a reason.  I'm sick of hearing that happy 'everything happens for a fucking reason' bullshit.  What was my reason, Harry?  Why did this have to get dumped on me?  What did I do that was so awful that it served to give me my father and then rip him away from me?" demanded Draco, his voice so strained that it hurt Harry just to hear it.  "What could I have possibly done to deserve something so awful?"

"I can't give you an answer," said Harry, finally.  "I can't give you an answer, and I feel so guilty that I have nothing to say to you.  You're right.  It is unfair.  Everything about this forsaken world is unfair.  It isn't right that you lost your father, and it especially isn't right in the way it happened.  Its one thing for a person to die, and its another for them to keep on living without a soul.  It isn't right for someone to lose their parents before they're even old enough to remember them.  It isn't right when that one incident, something that was out of a person's control, condemns them to a childhood of living with people who hate him and pin him as number one target of a murderer."

"Guess we're just two wounded souls who found each other, eh?" said Draco, weak.  Harry, equally weak, laughed and nodded.

"I suppose so.  No one else could understand us.  We had to find someone equally fucked up."

"You know," started Draco, "my grandmother still goes to see my father up at Saint Mungo's.  I don't know how she does it.  My mum says that she's trying to hold on to him since she already lost her husband years and years ago."

"You don't have to talk about this, Draco," said Harry.

"Yes, I do," he replied.  "I need to talk about this.  I need you to listen.  Will you?"

Nodding, Harry said, "Of course, love," and momentarily brushed his lips across Draco's.

"My mother, she seems to be the only one who understands.  Before my father died, I barely knew any of my family, but when he was sent to Saint Mungo's . . . the whole lot seemed to come around.  I went to visit him once.  It was right after it happened, just after school let out.  That finally broke me, Harry.  Before that, I was still holding on to that notion that everyone is so quick to tell me.  I wanted to believe that he wasn't really dead.  As soon as I saw him, though - I knew, Harry.  That thing wasn't my father.  My mother cried, but all I could do was stare at him staring back at me.  He didn't know me.  After everything we had just gone through, crying together and holding each other, he didn't know me.  I remember feeling so guilty that I couldn't cry.  I yelled at my grandmother, told her that he was dead.  That it wasn't really my father.

"She still won't speak to me.  She goes to visit him once a week and the last thing she said to me was that I was a spoiled, ungrateful little brat.  She forgives my mother because mum told her that it's too painful to see him, but I'm an ungrateful little brat.  Even my aunt, Livia, has been here from Greece twice since it happened.  My grandmother makes it a point to talk about it loudly whenever we're near each other.  I wasn't invited to spend Christmas with her, but my Uncle Caligula was there.  He's my father's brother and I never even met him until after it happened because he and my father weren't speaking.  Uncle Caligula goes with Aunt Circe once a month to see him."

"You've got quite a family," interrupted Harry.

"And I never even met them until after.   All I knew when he was still around was my grandmother, Aunt Livia, and Snape."

Harry's face took on a look of surprise and then realization.  "For a moment there, I forgot you were related to Snape."

"He was my father's cousin and I always called him 'Uncle Sev' when I was little.  He hates it now.  I think its because it was my father's and Kailah's mum's nickname for him.  Aunt Circe is Snape's mother."

"It's strange to think Snape has a mother."

"He has a father, too," said Draco, teasingly.  "Contrary to popular belief, a stork didn't just drop him in the Hogwarts dungeons, full-grown, with an extensive knowledge of Potions."

"All right, you," said Harry, playfully swatting Draco on the arm.

"Aunt Circe keeps telling me not to worry about my grandmother.  She's not happy with Snape, either, because he won't go see my father.  The only reason Aunt Circe goes is to make Grandmother happy.  She writes me twice a month, sends me sweets, tells me to keep positive.  She wanted to come see me when I was in the infirmary, but I think Snape threw a hissy fit or something because she said that he did not want her company at school.  It's hard to keep positive."

"I mean what I said," whispered Harry, tightening his hold around Draco's torso and pulling him closer into his heat.  "I'll always be here to catch you if you fall.  You've got more people looking out for you than you realize.  We all told you so back in the hospital wing."

"I know," said Draco, breathing out his words.  "I don't deserve to have you all for friends.  David barely knows me, and I got his boyfriend pummeled, but he's still standing there by me.  Before September, Kailah only knew me as an estranged cousin through letters and photographs that our mothers stopped sending when we were ten.  I knew her as Uncle Sev's daughter in America.  I've got to admit, though, what you said meant a lot to me, but what Ron said meant more."

Harry took on a look of mock indignation.  "You've got to be kidding me!  Ron!  The one who said that there was nothing wrong with you because I have good taste judging by who I chose for my best friend?"

"The one and the same.  I don't know how he can even come near me with the things I've said about his family.  I don't know how you can touch me with the things I've done to all three of you."

"Because I love you," said Harry, pressing his lips to Draco's forehead.

"Good answer."  Draco returned Harry's grin as he rearranged his upper body in Harry's arms.  "When I was little, Uncle Sev used to come around a lot."

"He's 'Uncle Sev' now?"

"Well, he was Uncle Sev to me at that time and so he automatically becomes Uncle Sev in the context."

"Fair enough.  Continue."

"Anyway, Uncle Sev used to come around all the time.  He and my father were still friends back then, not as much as they were before I was born, however.  I remember asking him why Kailah had to live so far away.  He told me it was because he did some bad things and that Kailah might get hurt if she was here.  I got so scared because he was my uncle and maybe that meant I could get hurt, too.  I must have been four or five at the time.  I wouldn't leave the manor and my father had to make Uncle Sev come back and tell me that I was okay.  He told me that my father never did bad things so I wouldn't get hurt."  Draco gave a short laugh.  "Imagine that.  My father never doing bad things.

"Anyway, as I grew up, I knew that my father studied dark magic but I never even heard Voldemort's name until I was nine.  I asked my father why he never told me and he said, 'It doesn't concern you, Draco.'  I took that as a good enough answer.  Of course it doesn't concern me.  My father never did bad things and the other kids told me that Voldemort, or You-Know-Who at the time, was a very bad man.

"Right before I came to Hogwarts, I heard that my father had been accused of being a Death Eater but the charges were cleared.  I didn't understand how anyone could think that.  Sure, my father practiced the dark arts but I had only ever seen him use them once when he used the Cruciatus curse on me."

"He used Cruciatus on you?"

Draco laughed at this and answered, "Yeah, I asked him why the big kids made fun of me for kissing a boy."

Trying not to laugh as well, Harry said, "Oh.  Starting young, were you?"

"How was I supposed to know I wasn't supposed to do that?  Girls kissed other girls.  Why couldn't I kiss other boys?  I was only ten."

"So he used Cruciatus on you?"

Draco nodded.  "I figured I must have done something really bad because my father would never hurt me otherwise.  My mother always told me that he loved me.  He was just a busy man.  She always said that he didn't have time for _anyone.  It took me until my second year here that I realized she was trying to reassure herself more than me._

"Right before I came to Hogwarts, my father explained a lot about the first war with Voldemort.  Your name came up a few times.  Before that, I had never heard my father say anything negative about Dumbledore.  I was told that muggles couldn't be trusted.  He told me all about the witch persecutions.  He never told me that he had been a Death Eater.  I thought he had been neutral because he didn't like Dumbledore, but he didn't say anything about you or Voldemort.  He only told me what had happened.  He told me about how he had been accused but acquitted of being a Death Eater and that some families, namely the Weasleys, didn't believe that we were innocent."

"And so your hate of Ron's family begins."

"Exactly.  The Weasleys were poor, so they must be stupid if they don't even know how to get money or when to stop having children.  I thought that they really must be stupid if they thought my father would have anything to do with Voldemort.  I suppose I'm the one who was being stupid."

"No, you weren't."  Harry began to brush his lips over Draco's forehead, leaving tiny kisses as he went.  "You weren't being stupid," he said between the kisses.  "You were just listening to your father.  It's completely understandable."

"I hated you so much, Harry," continued Draco.  "The first time I met you, I told my father about it, and he was furious with me for not getting your name or properly introducing myself.  He said that I was an embarrassment to our family.  For the few weeks before Hogwarts, he made me practice what he called 'proper social conduct.'  I wanted to find you on the train, introduce myself properly and redeem myself.  My father kept telling me I was superior to the other students and that if anyone tried to say a Malfoy was inferior, I was to let them know their place."

"No wonder you were so arrogant.  Your ego didn't need feeding."

"I wanted to meet you so badly.  Everyone was talking about Harry Potter and he was starting at Hogwarts.  I was so excited because we were going to be in the same year.  Then I saw it was you, the same person my father said I had embarrassed our family in front of."

"Sorry."

"I was so mad at you.  The pressure doubled because you weren't just the boy I had to redeem myself to, but you were Harry Potter, too.  Then I saw that you were sitting with one of the Weasleys and I hated him even more than I did before.  I tried to redeem myself, properly introduce myself, and he laughed at me.  He made me feel inferior, and so I put him in his place.  It didn't please you."

"To say the least," answered Harry, capturing Draco's lips.  "You did come on rather strong, it just wasn't in a good way."

"You made me look like a fool in front of a Weasley and I hated you for it.  I figured that perhaps my father was right.  Perhaps I just was an embarrassment."

"I love you."

"I can't imagine why."

"I'm sorry I made you feel inferior."

"I'm sorry I thought I was superior."

"But you are."

"I thought my ego didn't need feeding."

"Not back then, though I think it may now be starved."

"What do you see in me, Harry?" asked Draco, catching Harry's eyes and refusing to look away.  "Why, after everything I've done to them, are Ron and Blaise still promising to take out anyone who hurts me?"

"Because of what you said before, Draco.  What happened to you is awful, it's unfair, and no one deserves to be treated like that.  Especially not someone who is as sweet as you are."

"It's pity?"

"It's compassion."

"Same thing."

"Not entirely."

Draco's eyelids fluttered as he felt Harry's lips brush against his own in a sweet, searing kiss.  Harry's fingers were in his hair, running through the strands.  Channeling his pain and anger into love and passion, Draco ran his hands along Harry's back, feeling the muscles and bones shift beneath his touch through the thin material.  He could feel Harry's hands moving along his body, down his neck, across his chest, along his sides.  A familiar ache settled in his stomach, a tightening in his groin, and Draco moaned as Harry shifted to fully lay above him.

"I love you," Harry mumbled as they undressed each other.

Draco gasped when he first felt Harry's sweaty flesh sliding across his own.  Just the sensation of their erections brushing, the source of all this sudden heat, was enough to make Draco's mind go blank.  Thought soon returned upon feeling Harry's fingers brushing across his chest and Draco looked up to see Harry staring at his scarred flesh, running his fingers along those self-inflicted wounds that Draco hated so much to see.

The desire to speak, to run away and never let Harry see those constant reminders, was about ready to overpower his desire to make love.  Harry interrupted his thoughts by leaning down and placing a solitary, gentle kiss to that one scar that had been a wound Draco couldn't close up on his own.  The muscles in Draco's back had gone taut and he choked on oxygen upon seeing that, when Harry looked up at him, there were tears in his eyes.

"I'm so proud to be here with you like this," Harry choked out.  "I love you, Draco.  I don't ever want to lose you."

Reaching out in one slow, languid movement, Draco removed Harry's glasses and set them aside.  He pulled Harry to him, their bodies perfectly aligned and fitting snugly into each other, and captured Harry's lips with his own.

"I don't deserve you," whispered Draco, pressing their foreheads together.

"That makes two of us."

Draco formed a weak smile.  "You really love me."

Nodding, Harry replied, "Let me show you."

"Okay."

Through tears of love and cries of euphoria, they made love, entering each other and exploring each other's bodies, going to places they had never gone before.  Draco came first, prompting Harry into his own release.  After, they held each other, trembling and exchanging words of their deepest feelings.  They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, completely stripped both physically and emotionally.

**I hope you're all happy.  *stares pointedly***

**Next chapter:  Enough.  Blaise out of the hospital wing, a confrontation between Draco and Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry takes on the Slytherins. **


	35. Enough

**After a wait that probably feels just as long to me as it felt to you, here are the next couple installments of Falling.  I'm not responding to any reviews, so if you have something important to say, or a question, email me at angeldlsm00@hotmail.  With my job now and just getting the internet back, updating is hard enough.  I just don't have the time.**

_Part Thirty-Five:  Enough_

The week following Blaise's attack, there was an air of unease among the students at Hogwarts, the strain being especially strong between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.  Classes were becoming increasingly difficult for the professors to teach, especially with the seventh years, as the feuds escalated and exploded any and every where.  More and more students were receiving detentions and Filch was even more unhappy than usual.  The only time Harry had ever seen him more miserable was during their second year in the months that his beloved cat, Mrs. Norris (who was currently not stalking the halls after almost being crushed during a particularly violent fight between two fifth years), had been petrified.  Dumbledore was constantly asking any student with information on Blaise's attack to come forward.  No one dared to speak up.

When he wasn't in class, David could often be found sitting by Blaise's bed, holding his hand, and trying to understand why he wouldn't go to the headmaster.  Madam Pomfrey had refused to let Blaise out right away, despite his many protests that he was fine.  Until his face was back to normal, there was no hope that he would be allowed to return to class.  The swelling around his eye had gone down and all that was left of that particular bruise was a rather ugly purple splotch.

Draco was unusually quiet as January began to come to an end.  Up until this point, there had been no rehash of the confrontation in Herbology that had upset Draco so much and made Harry even angrier and more frightened for his boyfriend than he had been to begin with.  His classes were boring in comparison to that eventful return and Draco welcomed the contrary.  The only problem Draco was really having was with David, who was distant from everyone lately and particularly avoidant of him.

With Blaise constantly claiming that he was only a warning, it was no small wonder that David was beginning to resent Draco.  As it was before, Draco still had his good days and his bad days, though his bad days were worse than usual and occurring more often since the attack.  It only served to make David feel guilty for ever feeling that resentment.  The seesaw of emotions and instable equilibrium was sometimes too much and it made it hard for him to even face Draco anymore.

Now, less than two weeks after being admitted, Blaise was being released from the infirmary and permitted to return to his classes.  It was a Monday morning when Blaise first appeared back in the Great Hall, sitting with the Slytherins against David's wishes, and determined to prove that he wasn't going to be hindered by what had happened to him.  Draco could understand just where he was coming from.  He, also, was filled with the same sense of determination, finding the strength to keep his head up from the only source that he felt he could really rely on: Harry.

Morning classes for Ravenclaw were Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, which Draco was no better at in Ravenclaw than he had been in Slytherin.  The only difference was that it was now Hufflepuffs who were thinking he was incompetent instead of Gryffindors.  There was no way he could say which situation was better as he wasn't particularly fond of either house.  Before this year, he would have leaned toward Hufflepuff, mostly due to the fact Harry was a Gryffindor.  Now he was leaning the other way for the exact same reason.  Things really had gotten rather curious this year.

After lunch and an especially boring Charms class that was more notes than practical application, Draco was dismayed to realize that Double Defense Against the Dark Arts was his final class.  Having Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws hadn't been a problem when he was a Slytherin, but it wasn't a happy place to be when forced on the other end of the spectrum, especially when you weren't being held in anyone's good graces.  The only positive point was that Professor Lupin was there, and even though Draco had never been particularly kind to him before, Lupin really had a way for looking out for him ever since he had begun dating Harry.  It made classes not only tolerable, but sometimes borderline enjoyable.

Draco dropped his bag onto his desk and sunk into a chair near the front, the only place, he discovered that Crabbe and Goyle didn't dare to bother him.  It must have been too close to Lupin for them.  Padma and Mandy took seats on either side of him, but they had barely enough time to sit down before Lupin started class.

"You won't need your books today," he began, and everyone instantly cheered.  "As you should all be well aware of, you're N.E.W.T.s are approaching faster than I'm sure you'd all like them to be and your class is rather behind on your curses."

From the back of the room there came a sound something like a snigger.  Draco assumed it was from a Slytherin with a former Death Eater parent.

"Today," continued Lupin, ignoring the sound, "I want you to get into pairs and work on deflecting curses.  If anything exceptionally wrong, to the point where it's beyond your repair, the uninjured party should come get me and I'll see what I can do.  Now get into pairs and get started.  I want you to concentrate on hexes but leave bonding curses for the next lesson."

Blaise and David immediately partnered up and headed to the other side of the room from the Slytherins.

"Draco?" questioned Padma, retracting her wand from her robes.

"Sure."

It was no more than ten minutes into class when a shriek distracted Draco long enough to get hit by Rictusempra, and Crabbe and Goyle, who were working together, started to chuckle trollishly.  Padma apologized as she took the charm off Draco and helped him up off the ground to see what had happened.

Professor Lupin was on the other side of the room, kneeling next to Mandy and trying to convince her to take her hands away from her face.  From the way things were sounding, she was sobbing, refusing to expose whatever the effects of the unknown hex had been, and Lupin was making no ground in convincing her that he could set it right.  Lisa was now trying to help as well, and as she tried to coerce her friend, Lupin turned around and sternly told the class to get back to work.

"Sorry about hitting you," said Padma.

"It's not your fault.  I got distracted."

"What do you think happened to her?  Lisa wouldn't use anything that awful, would she?"

Draco cast a sideways glance to Crabbe and Goyle, still smirking, whispering, and staring in Mandy's general direction.

"Who said it was Lisa that did it?"

Frowning, Padma followed Draco's gaze and shook her head.  "You don't think they'd have done it, do you?  I mean, why would they go after Mandy?  If they were going to hex someone, wouldn't it be you?  Or even Blaise?  Why Mandy?"

Draco shrugged, and headed away from Padma in the direction of his former friends.  She stared, gaping, at his back as he walked away, and once her mind caught up with her, she was already following Draco in the same direction.  Despite all of her thoughts telling her that this had to be a bad idea, she continued anyway and arrived just in time to hear Draco say, "You know, that wasn't really necessary."

"What wasn't necessary?" asked Crabbe.

"I'm sure we don't know what you're talking about, Draco," added Goyle.

"Mandy.  You didn't have to hex her."

"Who said we hexed her?" said Goyle.

"Lisa wouldn't have known that hex, and if she would have, she would have never chanced using it on a friend.  Some people know more about what it is to be loyal to your friends than others."

"Surely you aren't talking about us," said Crabbe, speaking in a drawl.  "If there's anyone here who doesn't know what it means to be a loyal friend, I would have to say it's you.  You're the one who betrayed your house."

"I quite agree," added Goyle.  "If anyone knows about betraying their friends, it should be you.  Well, you and Zabini, that is."

"Blaise?" Draco spit out.  "Why Blaise?  Blaise didn't do anything to you!"

Crabbe gave a trollish sort of chuckle.  "I would have thought that was obvious.  Speaking of which, did you see he's back in class?  I hear Dumbledore still hasn't caught whoever it was that put Zabini in the infirmary in the first place.  Honestly, I have to admit I'm surprised the little ferret didn't squeal to the headmaster by now."

"You know," drawled Goyle, "I always thought of Zabini as more of a rat.  Draco's the ferret."

"Yes, that hurt me very much," said Draco, offhand, and sounding disgusted with the attempt to insult him.  Padma would have laughed if it weren't for how very red Draco's face had been becoming over the course of this conversation.  She wished Lupin would come over here and put an end to this.  Nothing good could come of it, after all, but he was still busy trying to undo whatever had been done to Mandy.

"It must scare you," continued Goyle.  "I mean, someone going around and beating queers, that is.  You being one yourself, and all.  Especially when you've come so close to death already.  By the way, how is that coming?  You still cutting yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not," replied Draco, a look of set determination in his eyes.

"They took your dagger away, didn't they?" said Crabbe.  Draco, growing redder by the second, nodded.  "Shame.  It was rather nice.  Then again, you can't really be trusted with it.  Extreme measures had to be taken."

"Losing your father was such a tragic loss," said Goyle.  "It really wouldn't be right to lose another Malfoy just yet, even if you are one of them."

"How is Potter?" drawled Crabbe.  "You're still together, aren't you?  I do hope no one gets to him.  At least not for your sake, anyway.  It really wouldn't be right, asking you to deal with another loss like that."

"You know," started Draco, his eyes blazing and jaw begging to tremble, "just because I've left Slytherin, it hasn't left an opening for impersonations."

"Excuse me?" said Crabbe, looking at Draco as if he had just gone crazy.

"Just because I've left Slytherin, it hasn't left an opening for impersonations," repeated Draco.  "With the way you two are swaggering around, speaking in whole sentences, one would think you were trying to impersonate me.  Even if I'm not a Slytherin anymore, I'm still the most dramatic and you don't do my drawl very well.  I would like to advise you to stop trying."

"Why would we even want to be like you?" demanded Goyle.  Padma noticed that when he spoke, the bored, drawling voice was gone.

"I don't know.  You tell me.  It's not that I mind, really.  A few pointers, though?  You aren't being dramatic enough and you have to sound very bored.  Like you think you might just fall over and die from the boredom.  Go ahead and pretend to be me all you like.  Just don't go trying to take my boyfriend next.  He's into blonds."

Padma had to cough very hard to hide the snigger that wanted to escape as Draco turned on his heels and headed back to where they had been practicing deflecting curses at the beginning of class.  It had been a nice exit, certainly dramatic enough to live up to the Malfoy caliber, but his face was still flushed, eyes slightly tearing, and she knew they had gotten to him.

Draco was one of the first to leave class when Lupin dismissed them, shoving all of his things in his bad and heading out into the hall.  The first thing he saw upon exit was Harry, leaning against the wall across from the door and grinning at him.  Kali and Ron were beside him and, upon seeing Draco's crestfallen expression, Harry pulled him aside, placed a kiss on his forehead, and asked him what was wrong.

"Just class," said Draco, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"What happened, Draco?  You were having a good day this morning, you were still having a good day at lunch in spite of the Care of Magical Creatures class.  What happened in Defense?"

"We were deflecting curses and either Crabbe or Goyle decided to hex Mandy.  I got angry and decided to exchange a few words with them.  It was no big deal."

"You look like someone just killed your owl.  That means it's a big deal to you.  What did they say?"

"A lot of dung about it being a shame about what happened to Blaise, asking me if you were okay, insinuating that you would be next.  It was no big deal."

"You keep saying that but you're a really bad liar, Draco."  He brushed back Draco's hair and cupped the back of his head with his hand.  "Did they say anything about your father?"

"That losing one Malfoy was tragic enough and I should be going, too.  It was after they reminded me that I used to cut myself and I got so bad I had to have my dagger taken away from me.  Reminding me I'm pathetic."

"Bastards," Ron muttered, directing his attention to the doorway where Crabbe and Goyle were now exiting.

"I've had enough of this shit," said Harry, briefly brushing his lips against Draco's before stalking past him and in the direction of the two Slytherins, who had now met up with Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson.  "Excuse me!"

"What is he doing?" Draco whispered to Kali.  She shrugged.

"Excuse me!" said Harry, a little louder, and Goyle turned around to face him.

"Exactly who are you addressing?"

"You," answered Harry.  "Him.  All of you.  Depends on which of you seems to be having this big problem with Draco all of a sudden."

Each of the four formed a small smirk, and Crabbe said, "Getting your boyfriend to fight your battles for you, Draco?"

"No," interrupted Harry.  "Don't you talk to him.  This isn't between you and Draco anymore.  This is between you and me.  I'm curious.  What, exactly, makes you think it's a good idea to constantly remind him of all the shit he's gone through?  Do you think it's decent of you to keep putting the idea of suicide into his head?  Is it some sort of community service, ridding the school of queers?  Or do you just like the idea of fucking with people?  Is that what it is?"

"You aren't a part of this, Potter," interrupted Pansy.

"Oh yes I am," countered Harry.  "I've been a part of this since you decided to bring up my name.  The minute it left your lips I became a part of this.  You included me and now you're going to have to accept that.  Leave him alone."

"I'm not sure what, exactly, you're talking about, Potter," said Goyle.  "We've never done anything of the sort to Draco.  Perhaps he's been lying to you.  Making excuses for his sick penchant for mutilating himself.  I'm sure I don't know."

"I'm sure you do know," snapped Harry.  "Honestly, do you actually think I'm stupid enough to believe you over him?  If you don't want to deal with me, use better judgement in the future before you threaten my boyfriend."

"No one threatened him, Potter," Crabbe tried this time.  "You're really taking this to an extreme, don't you think?  Just because Zabini got hurt, it doesn't mean that it was us.  It's unfair blaming us like this.  You haven't any evidence and we are innocent until proven guilty."

Harry made a sort of scoffing noise.  "I know all about what you did to Blaise and I know all about what you think you're going to do to me.  Don't ever think you're actually going to get to me, and don't presume I'm going to let you get to him.  I took on Voldemort -"

"I hate it when he does that," said Ron.

"Or maybe you've forgotten.  You can't honestly tell me that you think you'll succeed where he's failed.  Stay away from me, stay away from my friends, and don't even think about going near Draco.  I've had enough of you and your pathetic attempts to hurt my boyfriend."

As Harry moved to return to his friends, a soft murmuring came from behind him, and Kali shouted, "Expelliarmus," just in time to save Harry from whatever hex had been fired at him while his back was turned.  Turning ever so slowly to the point where it was almost painful waiting in anticipation, Harry glared at the unarmed Slytherins.

"You were going to hex me?" he spit at them.  "You were actually going to hex me?"

Goyle tried to speak but he seemed to be at a loss for words now that Kali was holding his wand.

It happened in a blur of black Hogwarts robes as Harry threw himself forward, landing square on Goyle's chest as he pinned him to the ground.  All those years of Quidditch must have made Harry stronger than he looked because, if it weren't for the fact Crabbe and just decided to get into the fight, he might have had a chance of winning.  Fists were flying in wild punches, Harry's wand lay forgotten on the ground.  Kali barely had time to get it before Ron muttered something about getting their slimy, cheating Slytherin hands off his friend and he joined the fray.

In a bout of anger, Ron ripped Crabbe from Harry, once again giving him a fighting chance.  Ron immediately punched Crabbe in the nose, sank his knee into his gut, and found himself rolling on the floor, his fists flying at anything that moved.

Kali, Draco, Pansy, and Millicent stood to the side, transfixed by the fight going on before them and no one being alert enough to stop it.  Had they been, no one would have been brave (or crazy) enough to, anyway.  There was a constant flow of curse words of the non-magical sort coming from Harry as he kicked, screamed, and took a few beatings of his own.  Ron's infamous temper hadn't failed him, either, and he was only slightly calmer than Harry.  Kali looked from Harry and Goyle to Ron and Crabbe to Lupin's open classroom door only a few meters away from them, wondering just when this was going to get broken up.  Figuring this was her only chance and she was doomed for abetting the fight anyway, Kali began to shriek and ran, head-first, into Pansy Parkinson, body-checking her into the wall.

~*~

"Fighting in the hallway?" demanded Lupin, staring at the six students sitting before him.

Less than two minutes after Kali had started using muggle wrestling tactics on Pansy, Professor Lupin had come to see what all the noise was about and broke up all three fights.  Draco and Millicent were allowed to leave as neither had been fighting nor knew how to stop what had begun, but Pansy, Kali, Ron, Harry, Crabbe, and Goyle were all led into Lupin's office and were now sitting across from him looking for the worse, with the exception of Kali, who had finished the fight with no more than a scratch or two.

"Honestly," Professor Lupin continued, "you're seventh years.  You're supposed to be setting a good example for the younger students.  That does not include fighting in the hallways.  And Ron!  You're Head Boy!  The responsibilities of the job include helping around the school and counseling the younger students.  There is nothing in there about lunging yourself at your peers.  I'm going to let Professor McGonagall deal with you, as I believe she is your Head of House."

Ron's entire face fell.  Professor Lupin was a wonderful, fair teacher and the person you'd most want catching you fighting in the hall.  Professor McGonagall was very strict and gave little privileges to anyone.  If there was one teacher who would be especially stern with him over this incident, it would be she.

"Well don't just sit there," said Lupin, waving his hand at Ron and looking tired.  Wondering when the full moon was, Ron got up and left the office, dreading the thought of arriving at McGonagall's.  "Kali, I am tempted to send you to McGonagall as well but as this is your first offense as far as fighting goes, I'm going to allow your father deal with you on this one."

Kali didn't look any happier about going to see Professor Snape than Ron looked about going to Professor McGonagall.  She mumbled her goodbyes, stood up, and left Lupin's office.

"As for the rest of you, twenty-five points will be taken and three days detention with Filch for each of you.  Mister Goyle, Mister Crabbe, Miss Parkinson, you may go.  Harry, I'd like to speak with you for a minute."

Harry watched Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy leave before returning his attention back to Lupin.

"They were on Draco's case," started Harry the minute they had gone.  "All I did was tell them to stay away from him and one of those little prats tried to hex me."

"So you lunged yourself at him?"

"Come on, Remus.  I'm seventeen.  Seventeen year old boys do stupid things like that.  Don't you remember being seventeen?"

"Remember being seventeen?  Sirius Black was one of my best friends, Harry.  I know all about seventeen year old boys lunging themselves at other people.  In fact, Sirius sometimes attacked people randomly just because he was in the mood.  That doesn't mean you should be doing it, and if you are, don't be doing it in front of my classroom.  If you insist on attacking Slytherins, do it by Trelawney's room.  And don't call me Remus."

"You told me to call you Remus."

"Not in school, Harry.  As long as you're here at Hogwarts, it's Professor Lupin."

"Yes, sir," replied Harry.  "I'm really sorry but I'm sick of the way they treat Draco.  It's just not right.  Can't you do something about it?"

"The most I can do is pay closer attention to them in class, Harry, and I'll try to do so if you wish."  Harry nodded.  "Nothing can be done unless someone comes forward.  The headmaster has been saying so ever since your friend, Blaise, landed in the infirmary.  You don't know anything about that, do you?"

Harry swallowed hard.  "No, sir."

Lupin looked unconvinced but he nodded.  "Very well.  I suggest you return to your common room before dinner and expect an owl tomorrow about the details of your detention."

Harry nodded before getting up and leaving Lupin in his office alone.

~*~

"How did it go?" asked Kali, once Harry entered the common room.

"You're back already?" was all he said, and she nodded.

"Daddy took five points, sighed, lectured me briefly, sighed again, and gave me a detention with him for tonight.  He'll probably force me to make some potion and I'll be down there until I'm old and gray trying to get it right.  How did you fair?"

"Twenty-five points and three detentions with Filch.  The Slytherins got the same thing."

"You shouldn't have been fighting in the halls," Hermione piped up and they looked around the room, trying to locate the voice.  Her head popped up from behind a tall stack of books in the corner and she gave each of them a disapproving look.  "Was Ron in on this too?  He knows he shouldn't be fighting!  What kind of example is that for the Head Boy to set?"

"What are you doing back there?" asked Kali.

"Studying for my N.E.W.T.s, of course.  We only have five months left, you know.  You had better start studying, too.  I've already begun color coding my notes.  I could do it for you, too, if you'd like.  We're going to need a study schedule, of course, and group sessions would be a good idea.  We can make up practice quizzes for each other.  Oh!  And exams!"  Hermione seemed very excited as she disappeared behind the books again and the sound of a quill scribbling frantically could be heard.

When Ron entered a few minutes later, Hermione peeked out to give him a stern sort of look and then she disappeared once again.  He flopped onto the couch beside Kali, draped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her into him, burying his face in her hair.

"It was that bad?" said Harry.  Ron nodded.

"I lost fifty points and I have two weeks detention.  Part of that is with Filch, part of it is with Madam Pomfrey, and the rest of it is with Snape.  McGonagall hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Ron," came Hermione's voice.  "If you don't want to be punished, you shouldn't be fighting."

"That's what McGonagall told me," he said, miserably.  "She told me I should just be happy that she isn't revoking my Head Boy title.  I don't think I could take it if she had done that."

"You'll be okay, Ron," said Kali, patting his hand.  "I'll ask Daddy to be somewhat reasonable to you."

"By the way," said Harry, "there's a notice up on the bulletin board.  I guess you probably already know, Hermione, but there's a Hogsmeade weekend on Valentine's day."

"I knew that," added Ron.  "Hermione isn't the only one who pays attention at those dreadful meetings Dumbledore makes us go to.  I don't know what is so wonderful about being Head Boy.  It's boring."

"It's a wonderful privilege and you should be honored that you have it," snapped Hermione.

"Are you going to be able to go with us?" asked Kali.  "I mean, I know you've been working at your brothers' store on weekends."

Ron nodded.  "Yeah, but Fred and George gave me off for Valentine's Day.  They said something about having already filled my position and that I should be with my girlfriend on such a special occasion.  I'm kind of scared about what they've cooked up.  I promised them, however, that I would visit.  Curiosity is getting the better of me.  I have to know what they're planning.  Perhaps I've been spending too much time with you, Harry.  I'm getting nosy."

"Sod off, Weasley," said Harry, laughing.  "You know, it's almost time for dinner.  I say we get going.  You coming, Hermione?"

"In a minute.  Let Servius know."

The three exchanged grins.  "Sure, Hermione.  Whatever you say," said Harry, and they disappeared into the hallways before she could hear them laughing.


	36. An Ode to Our Brother

**_Part Thirty-Six:  An Ode to Our Brother_**

A hazy blur of January faded into an equally dreary February.  When it wasn't snowing outside, it was raining, and there were large patches of ice scattered about everywhere on Hogwarts grounds.  Care of Magical Creatures classes had been canceled for the past two weeks as Hagrid had slipped on a particularly large patch of ice and was spending his days with Poppy Pomfrey and the students unfortunate enough to be caught up in the sudden flu epidemic taking over Hogwarts.  Kali and Ron were both among the said students and drove Madam Pomfrey crazy for the total of three days they spent in the infirmary.  Apparently, they were too loud when trying to entertain themselves.

The trip to the hospital wing, however, came welcomed to the couple as it got them away from Hermione.  She had been running ragged, trying to get everyone in on her N.E.W.T. game plan, which involved a strenuous three-month study plan involving practice exams and games followed by six weeks of intensive cramming.  Even Draco, who also had begun studying for his N.E.W.T.s, ran away every time Hermione came into view.  The only time she was sane was whenever Servius seemed to be around.  Perhaps she didn't want him to think she was crazy, or perhaps she didn't think about school work when he was around, but either way, the strange twist of fate caused Harry to keep Servius around a lot more than he would have.

On more than one occasion, and it seemed to have been happening every week since early in October, Kali could be found laboring over a bit of parchment in the common room.  She would scribble frantically with her quill, pause for a moment as if to think, and then begin scribbling again.  At first, Ron and Hermione had surmised she was studying or doing homework, but when they asked her about it, she gave them small, secretive smiles and set back to her work.  Once she seemed satisfied with whatever she had written, she would scribble a few, short notes, head up to the owlery, and send away her Tawny Owl, Calypso.  She never elaborated on just what she was doing and Ron eventually just assumed it was Kali being her strange, idiosyncratic self.

As far as classes went, everyone was having a reasonable time.  Draco had little to no problems with Crabbe, Goyle, or any of his former house mates as they didn't even so much as look at him anymore.  The professors were constantly trying to get Blaise to talk about what had happened, but he continued to refuse.  As for Kali, she was caught up in Potions, though her tutoring sessions with Ron had increased to three times a week.  With the N.E.W.T.s approaching (as Hermione was ready to remind any and every one), Snape thought she needed all the practice she could get.  Since it was obvious he was right, there was no real arguing with him.

Harry, however, was worse off with the Slytherins than he had ever been before, even when he and Draco were enemies.  The rivalry had come to a zenith, an apex that far surpassed any that had been there previously, making all former feuds look trifle and silly.  This altercation was only proven more at the Quidditch match, pitching Gryffindor against Slytherin.  With Harry as the Quidditch Captain (and only being slightly less intense than Oliver Wood), the Gryffindor team was not allowed to lose.  For the weeks preceding the match, Harry had the team practicing five nights a week, and it would have been six if Professor McGonagall would have let him.  Draco missed his boyfriend and appreciated the effort, but he had to admit that the Gryffindor victory (by a whomping two-hundred-thirty points) was that much sweeter when Harry was so determined.

Valentine's Day came on a Saturday that year and Kali rolled over in bed to find that Ron had already gotten up and gone.  Since starting work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, it was Ron who woke up first on Saturday mornings, and even on his one day off, she assumed he found that he couldn't sleep in.  There was a slight pain in her lower back and inner thighs as Kali rolled over in bed, after affects of their love-making the night before.  Sitting on the side table was a white long-stemmed rose and a short note that read:

Kali-

Happy Valentine's Day!  I got up early and decided to let you sleep because I am nicer than you are.  Don't forget, we have a Hogsmeade visit today.  We have to stop by and visit Fred and George.  Sorry about that, but I thought I'd warn you.

Love,

Ron

Kali smiled at the note and the rose.  She wasn't sure whether to be disappointed her hadn't been there when she woke or be touched that he had remembered she preferred white roses to red.  Deciding to go for the latter, Kali snatched his bed sheet, wrapped it around her body, and made her way to his bathroom to prepare for the day.

Once dressed and showered, Kali made her way down to the common room to find only Seamus Finnigan sitting there.

"Where's Lavender?" she asked.

"Getting ready to go to Hogsmeade," he answered.  "How about Ron?  I see you spent the night with him again."  Seamus gave her one of his infamous, knowing grins.

"Yes, I did, and I'm not sure where he got off to.  He was already gone when I woke up.  You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No, but he's probably at breakfast.  When you don't know where he is, it's usually smart to check the Great Hall."

"So I've noticed," she quipped.  "If you see him, let him know I went down to see my dad and then I'm going to the Great Hall."

"Okay."

Sweeping past him, Kali passed out through the portrait hole and headed down the many flights of Hogwarts stairs that lead to the dungeons.  She often wondered if there was a faster passage to her father's rooms as it took so long to get from the seventh floor common room in Gryffindor down to where he lived.  The walk took too much time and Kali often tired of seeing the same Slytherins glaring at her for trespassing into what they believed to be their territory.

"Morning, Daddy," she said, sliding into his rooms and sitting beside him by the fire.

"Good morning, Kailah.  To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I haven't been by in a few days.  I thought I owed it to you to stop by.  Let you know your still loved.  Make sure you haven't completely lost feeling in your heart.  That sort of thing."

"How kind of you.  I suppose you're going into Hogsmeade today with Mister Weasley."

She gave a quick nod.  "Of course I am, it being Valentine's Day and all.  We have to go visit his brothers.  I have to admit, I'm a bit worried about what the twins plan on doing.  They're very interesting sorts, those Weasley twins."

"Indeed.  And how are things with Mister Weasley?  Still going too slow for your liking, I hope."

Kali bit the inside of her lip.

"Kaliah?"

"What, Daddy?" she replied, feigning innocence.

"How are things going with Ron?"

"You called him Ron," she exclaimed, glad for a chance to deter the subject.

"Kailah."

"What?  Oh - yes.  Ron.  They're wonderful.  Just wonderful," she said, a little too quickly to be true.  Snape's brow furrowed as he stared at her, trying to figure out just what to make of this.

"You're worrying me, Kailah.  He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Oh yes, Daddy.  He hits me because he loves me."

Snape gave a very deep sort of sigh.  "What aren't you telling me, Kailah.  You know that you can tell me anything."

Kali tried to give him a grin but it resulted in more of a grimace than anything.  "I don't know what you're talking about, Daddy.  There's nothing I'm not telling you.  Everything's just fine.  I told him I love him.  He told me he loves me.  He hits me because he loves me.  Things in that area."

He studied her for a moment, going over her words in his head, and then his eyes went wide.

"You had sex with him."

It was no more than a statement, said almost as if he were in class telling her the use of a complicated potion.

"No, I didn't," she squeaked.

"You had sex with him."

"Daddy, I didn't have sex with Ron."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"If you hadn't, you would have said you did.  You're contrary and backwards like that, Kailah."

"Dammit," she muttered, chastising herself.  "Oh yes, Daddy.  We have sex all the time."

"It's too late to fix the damage, Kailah."

For a long moment, they stared at each other, neither knowing exactly what to say.

"You could have told me," he said, finally.

"I didn't know how you'd react."

He closed his eyes for a brief, pained instant, before motioning her to come sit beside him.  "Kailah," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "I won't lie to you and tell you I'm happy about this.  You wouldn't believe me if I did so, anyway.  However, just because I'm not happy about it doesn't mean that you can't tell me.  I know it must be hard for you to not have your mother in times like this.  Sometimes I think I should have left you stay with Serena.  She would have been better at this than I am."

"Daddy," she interrupted, "I like being here with you.  Besides, if I had stayed with Aunt Serena, I wouldn't know Ron."

"Yes, it's a very cruel twist of fate," he replied, giving her a soft, teasing smile.  Kali sighed and settled back into him.

"You didn't make me come here, Daddy.  You gave me a choice and I decided to be here with you."

"I know."  He sighed and ran his fingers over the smooth, silky black strands of her hair.  "Why Weasley, Kailah?  Why, of all people, did it have to be Weasley?"

"It could have been worse, Dad.  It could have been Harry.  It could have been Neville."

"Point well taken.  You're really in love with him, aren't you?"

She simply nodded.

"Bloody hell, I think I need to get drunk."

Laughing, she sat back up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.  "I have to go find Ron before we go to Hogsmeade.  I'll come by tomorrow night if you'd like."

"You might want to give me the rest of the weekend to process this information, Kailah.  I need time to mourn."

"Alright then.  I'll see you on Monday when you emerge from you bat cave."

"Goodbye, Kailah."

~*~

"A whole day in Hogsmeade," breathed Ron as he and Kali stepped outside into the crisp, February air.  It had finally stopped snowing and the sun was peaking out from behind the clouds as Ron wrapped his scarlet and gold Gryffindor scarf around his neck.

"It looks like it's going to snow again later on in the day," said Kali, studying the sky as Ron took her hand and they headed off in the direction of the village.  He nodded.

Halfway to the school's gates, the figure of a lean, black boy appeared, coming in their direction.  His hair was a curly blond and Kali thought he must be freezing as the only garment on his body was a large piece of white material that looked like a diaper.  Strapped to his back was a quiver full of arrows, he carried a bow, and around his waist was a belt with a large pouch attached.  On the pouch were the letters 'WWW'.

"Lee?" asked Ron as the boy came up beside them.

"My name is Cupid," he replied before reaching into his pouch and sprinkling red, pink, and white confetti all over them.  "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Lee, did you just throw confetti at us?"

"It's for the happy lovers," he said, "and my name is Cupid.  Eros, if you're Greek.  And it isn't confetti.  It's fairy dust."

"Of course," said Ron.  "How couldn't we know it was fairy dust?"  He rolled his eyes and they began off in the direction of Hogsmeade again, Cupid (or Lee, if you talked to Ron) following them.  "Are you stalking us?"

"I'm sharing in the joy of happy couples on Valentine's Day," said Cupid, sprinkling them with fairy dust a second time.  Kali shrugged, grinned, and picked a piece out of Ron's hair.

It was in the shape of a heart, as she soon saw all the pieces were, and they were littered the whole way from the Hogwarts castle into Hogsmeade.  She assumed it was all from the 'happy couples' Cupid had decided to share joy with before.  Written on each heart was the letters 'WWW' as it had been on his pouch.

"Why are you dressed like Cupid, Lee?" asked Ron as they got into Hogsmeade.

"My name is Cupid," he insisted.

"Don't you have other happy couples to grace with your presence?"

"I'm under strict orders to make sure you find your way to the Beacon of Love."

"The Beacon of Love?" asked Kali.  Ron shrugged, and they both found Cupid guiding them down the streets of Hogsmeade.  Turning the corner, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes came into view.  There were red, pink, and white balloons floating all over the place with streamers to boot.

"You see?" said Cupid.  "The Beacon of Love."

"I should have known," muttered Ron as the door opened and they were pulled inside.

"He followed you, too?" asked Harry the minute they set foot inside.  Ron, sighing, nodded.

"He's here!" called Cupid, disappearing behind the counter.  Fred and George emerged from the back, identical wicked smiles on their faces as they surveyed the couple.

"Ronniekins," cried George, throwing out his arms and racing at Ron to wrap him in a tight embrace.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" cried Fred, in an important sort of voice.  "We told you we had something extra special planned.  Cupid!  Where did you go?"

The black boy reemerged after a moment or two, dreadlocks where the blond curls had been and sans bow and arrows.  Fred shrieked upon seeing him.

"Cupid!  Where is your wig?"

"And your bow!" added George, sounding equally as horrified.

"If you don't get your act together, we're going to have to fire you."

"And that means you can't play Cupid next year, either."

Cupid frowned.  "You can't fire me!  I'll find my bow!  Really!  Give me a second chance!"

"Well -" started Fred, looking unsure, "it is Valentine's Day.  What do you think, George?"

"I say we give him another chance, but only one more.  We can't have a Cupid without his bow and arrows.  How would that make us look?  I hope you still have your fairy dust."

"I do!  I do!" cried Cupid, showing them his belt.  "Wait!  I found my bow and quiver."  He strapped the quiver to his back once again and took up his bow as Fred and George turned around to face Ron and Kali again.

"Sorry about him," said George.  "It's so hard to find good help these days."

"We knew we just had to do something for the happy couple, so here it is!  We've even written you a poem."

"Can't you torture someone else?" moaned Ron.

"I think it's funny," said Kali.

"You would."

"You know, you're starting to sound like my daddy.  I went to visit him this morning, by the way.  He - er - he knows about - er - you know . . ."

At first, Ron stared at her blankly.  Then, as realization began to sink in, he grew horrified, staring at her as if she had just sprouted a second head.

"What?" he snapped.

"Yeah . . . it was quite by accident and he kind of figured it out on his own but, you know . . ."

"Did you have sex?" asked Harry, interrupting.

Leave it to Harry to think about sex, thought Ron, glaring at him.  Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to reply as Fred and George took this silence for admission.  They clapped their hands together and beamed at Ron.

"You had sex!" exclaimed Fred.  "We have to change the ending to our poem, now," he added to George as an after thought.

"I'm so proud, Fred!  Our little brother!  They were right!  They do grow up so fast!"

"And with Snape's daughter!  And he knows.  That takes some real balls to sleep with Snape's daughter.  I'd never have had the courage to do it.  Can you imagine having to go to class and have him giving you that patent glare of his, knowing he knows where you stuck your penis."

Ron had gone a sickly white but the empty, swimming sensation in his head paled in comparison to how light his head felt when Fred, in a spurt of joy and excitement, ran outside and began shrieking about how Ron was no longer a virgin.  It took the small snickers Harry was making beside him to bring Ron back to the present.  Kali was still standing beside him, looking very small and aware of herself.  George was trying to restrain Fred, or at least that had been his purpose upon going outside, but his cause seemed lost as he joined in.  Ron pulled himself together just long enough to shout at them, go outside, and yank the twins back into their shop.

"Can you please torture someone else for a change," pleaded Ron once again.

"We aren't trying to torture you," said George.  "We're really very proud."

"Besides, who else would be more exciting to talk about?" added Fred.  "You're the weirdest couple Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Not true," said Kali.  "My mother and father were much stranger than Ron and I."

"Besides, Harry and Draco are even weirder than that," said Ron.

Draco and Harry glared at him, both looking murderous.

"Harry and Draco?" asked Fred, looking dumbstruck.

"I forgot to tell you!" cried Cupid, coming around to join them.  "I saw them coming into Hogsmeade from Hogwarts together while I was waiting for Ron.  They were holding hands and everything."

"They didn't know about us, Ron," seethed Draco, "and I wanted it to stay that way."

Ron made an embarrassed sort of laugh and shrugged.  "Sorry."

"Well that is just sweet.  Do you shag, too?" asked George.

"I'm sure they do," said Ron.  "All the time."

"Speaking of shagging," said Harry, not caring if Fred and George knew and failing to notice that Draco did, "why didn't you tell me about you and Kali?"

"I never got around to it.  It didn't come up in conversation."

"Not come up in conversation?  Sex always comes up in conversation with me."

"Not recently," countered Ron.  "You've been kicking Slytherin arse and yelling about how you want them to all die.  Why didn't you tell me about you and Draco?"

"Er - it didn't come up in conversation?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Since when are you gay?" interrupted Fred, pulling Ron and Harry apart.

"I'm not gay.  I'm bisexual," Harry informed them.  "He's gay."

Draco sighed.

"We have to announce this, too!" shrieked Fred, already bounding for the door.

"Tell Hogsmeade I shagged Harry and I swear to Merlin I will hex you so fucking fast you won't know what hit you," seethed Draco, holding out his wand.  Fred bit his lip, looking back and forth between Draco and George, and slowly made his way back to his twin.

"Draco's not an exhibitionist," explained Harry.  Kali nodded as if this scene were actually making sense.

"What about the poem?" interrupted Cupid, now standing behind both couples.

"Oh, yes!" cried George.  "The poem."

"Oh brother," muttered Ron.

"I want to hear it," said Kali.

"So do I," added Harry.  Draco rolled his eyes.

Fred and George simultaneously cleared their throat and said in unison, "This poem is entitled, 'The Ballad of Cupid: An Ode to Our Brother' by Fred and George Weasley."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances as Cupid proceeded to shower all four in fairy dust.

"What is so special about today

That gives a reason to our poem

Is that today is Valentine's Day

And for once Ron isn't alone."

Ron sighed as fairy dust came pouring down on him and from behind, Lee said, "Hummm . . ."

"We met her at the Halloween Ball

Before we knew her dad was scary.

Who'd have thought it would be Snape?

At least she's not dating Harry."

"Hummm . . ." went Lee.

"They came to Christmas at our house

And mum forced us to make dinner.

It wasn't our fault she picked up a trick wand.

We hoped Snape would pick it up sooner."

Kali joined Lee in his humming.

"The adults talked all night

But they wouldn't tell us who about.

We're guess it was Ron and Kali,

Otherwise, mum might just shout."

A piece of fairy dust fell onto Ron's cheek as Kali and Lee hummed.

"We caught them snogging in the hall

For more than a second or two,

And Percy came about midday,

Saying, 'Happy Christmas!  Happy Christmas!  Happy Christmas to you!'"

"Hummm . . ."

"When Charlie showed up late that night

We learned he forgot to send his letter.

One look at Snape, he thought he was crazy,

And that staying with dragons was better."

Kali bobbed her head and went, "Hummm . . ."

"And on Christmas day - it was fun.

Ron and Kali snogged some more.

We're so proud of our little brother.

Now he's just got to score."

The took simultaneous bows as a big glop of fairy dust fell out of Ron's hair.  Harry, Draco, and Kali burst into a wild round of applause.

"That's all we have," said Fred, "but we'll add a stanza now that you've had sex.  Otherwise it won't make any sense."

"Because of course everything about this day makes sense," muttered Ron.  "I'm not waiting around for this.  Let's go."

Taking Kali's hand, he guided her out of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, with Draco and Harry coming close behind.

"That was interesting," said Kali once they had stopped teasing Ron about snogging in the hall and needing to score.  "So, who was Cupid, anyway?"

"The twins' friend, Lee Jordan.  He was in their year at Hogwarts.  Two years ahead of us," explained Ron.

"He used to do commentary on Quidditch games," said Harry.

"I'm sad I missed that!  He seems hysterical!"

"He was," said Harry.

"He said I was a priss on my broom," complained Draco.  Harry gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's cold out here," said Ron.  "Anyone care to go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds good," said Draco, and they headed down the street.

They settled down near the front with mugs of foaming butterbeer sitting before them.  

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" asked Harry, taking a sip and slipping his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Not since breakfast," replied Ron.  "I bet she's with Servius.  That's who I last saw her going off with and we all know how she fancies him."

"I know," said Kali.  "It must be something incredibly new for Servius.  He isn't used to girls thinking he's heterosexual.  Aunt Serena really got him good between the purple hair and the Spice Girl shirt she made him wear to camp."

"The Spice Girls?" asked Ron.

"A muggle group," replied Kali as Harry nodded and laughed.

"You know a lot of muggle things," said Draco.

"Uncle Martin's half-blood and Aunt Serena's fascinated by muggles.  I went to a muggle school before I started at Chivington.  I quite enjoy combining the two worlds."

"You'll just adore my father, then," said Ron, rolling his eyes.  "It's a shame you didn't have more time to talk to him over Christmas.  He'd talk your ear off about muggle things.  Dad loves muggles."  Harry nodded in agreement.

From somewhere at the near left, a drunken voice called, "Madam Rosmerta!  Two more!"

They looked over to see her staring at the man, frowning.  "I think you've had quite enough."

"Daddy?" asked Kali.

She was, unfortunately, correct.

Snape turned around to face her, a silly sort of drunken smile coming across his face.  "'Ello, Kailah," he said, slowly, and trying very hard not to slur his words.  "What're you doing here?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend, Daddy.  You know that."  He pressed his lips together in a very thin line and nodded.  "You're drunk."  He nodded again.  "Maybe you should go back to the castle."  This time he shook his head.

"Nope.  I'm not drunk enough."

"I hate to disagree with you, Daddy, but I think you are."

"Nope.  I don't even want to remember today."  He then burst out into a small fit of laughter.

"Daddy thinks everything is really funny when he's drunk," explained Kali.  "Everything."  Harry was trying very hard to hide his amusement.  "What are you laughing at, Daddy?" she asked as she got up to help him keep his balance.

"The funny boy in the diaper."

From across the room, Lee Jordan was crossing the room, his blond wig back in place.

"Er - hello Professor," said Lee upon seeing Snape.  He, in turn, began to laugh again.

"Silly," he mused, shaking his head.

"Very silly," agreed Kali.  "Daddy, I really think you should go back to the castle.  You've had enough alcohol."

"Will I remember today?"

"I don't know, Daddy."

"I don't want to remember today, Kailah."

"I know, Daddy."

"Er -" interrupted Lee, "I've been sent to you with a message from the Keepers of the Beacon of Love."  He cleared his throat, took on awkward glance at Snape, and said:

"Word just in:  He got in.

Our little brother shagged.

Even if she's mean Snape's daughter,

We know that she's no hag."

"Sweet Merlin," Ron whispered, hanging his head and running his fingers through his hair.  Snape, to his left, began to laugh again.

"I need more ale," he said, turning back to the counter, but Madam Rosmerta refused to give it to him.  After a great deal of persuasion, Kali got him to the door and was ready to escort him back to the castle when Hagrid walked by the door and Snape burst out, falling onto Hagrid's large chest.  "Take me to the pub," he requested.

Hagrid, who often went to Hog's Head and was on the way there himself, looked at Snape strangely.  Apparently, Snape was not one to frequent Hogsmeade, much less the pub, and he certainly looked drunk enough already.

"He's trying to forget I participated in an act of fornication with Ron," explained Kali.  "Tell him you'll take him to the pub and take him back to Hogwarts instead."

Hagrid took one look at Snape and nodded.  As they went down the street, Kali could hear Snape bellow at a small student, "Ten points from Gryffindor for looking at me wrong!"

"But I'm a Hufflepuff," the girl protested.

Snape's expression softened.  "I'm sorry.  Twenty points to Hufflepuff.  It must be difficult living with Servius."

She stared at him strangely as it wasn't usual to see Snape in a way less than threatening.  Kali sighed and turned back to her friends.  "Er - I think I'm going to head back and see how he is.  I don't feel much like celebrating anymore, anyway."

"I'll come with you," said Ron, casting a glance at Lee.  "I'm not in the highest spirits, either."

Draco and Harry bid their goodbyes as Ron and Kali linked hands and set out for Hogwarts.  Kali was already in a bitter mood as they walked, though she wasn't sure with who, and she sighed very loudly when she was Servius and Hermione together, flirting without shame.  She looked at Ron, who was smirking, and headed over to them.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said.

"Hey, Kailah," said Servius.  "Are you okay?  You look like shit."

"Thanks for that, Serv," she muttered.  "You know, you two are driving me crazy."

"What?" said Hermione, looking confused.

"You!  You both drive me crazy!  Hermione, here's a little secret:  he likes you.  Guess what, Serv?  She likes you.  You flirt all the time, why don't you just get together already?"

Hermione and Servius stared at her, lost for words, but Kali didn't wait around for them to appear.  With Ron snickering beside her, they made their way back to the castle, determined to see how Snape was and just how long he was going to be sick and hungover.  It was a shame the only way to get through a hangover with magic was with a potion.  Ron somehow got the feeling Snape wasn't going to drink anything that Kali had made.  It had been a very strange day.

**Forgive all of my mistakes.  I've posted in a hurry to get this out to you now that I have the internet back.  My humblest apologies.  If you see any glaring errors, let me know at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.   I'll get around to fixing it eventually.**


	37. Professor KayLay

**Just a note:  Still not JK, and refer to one of the many chapters before this one for the many reasons (besides the obvious) why.**

****

**_Part Thirty-Seven:  Professor Kay-Lay_**

Harry looked up from his seat near the back of Potions class to see Pansy Parkinson enter with Millicent Bulstrode and Amelia Nott flanking her, looking much like a female version of the group Draco used to head.  They sat in the row behind him where Crabbe and Goyle already were and he sighed, looking to Hermione and rolling his eyes.  She shrugged and grinned.

Professor Snape was already at the front of the room despite the fact that class was supposed to start in ten minutes and he usually never spent more time with his students than absolutely necessary.  Ever since Saturday morning, Snape had been scaring students more than ever.  Harry figured it had something to do with the fact they just didn't know what to make of him when he didn't have it all together.  A scary and menacing Snape is expected but this new mess of a man was a complete enigma.  Without realizing it, Snape was getting a strange new power over his students.  Some of them were even beginning to see him as human.

"I can't believe he even comes to class anymore," said a voice behind him that Harry placed to Pansy.  He looked sideways to Hermione, who also seemed to have heard it.  Their eyes connected for a brief moment before she went on.  "If I were Zabini, I think I'd just go home, don't you?"

Harry could imagine Crabbe and Goyle nodding stupidly.  How they managed to make it into their seventh year, Harry would never know.  He imagined it must have something to do with the connections their fathers had.  In fact, he had never heard either one speak a full, intelligent sentence until just this year.

"And look at Professor Snape," seethed either Crabbe or Goyle (their grunting sounded alike to Harry) with a great deal of disgust dripping from his words.  "I'm ashamed to have him as our head of house.  As soon as that Gryffindor slut of his shows up, he falls to pathetic pieces."

"I completely agree," said Pansy.  "It's embarrassing to be a Slytherin with Snape as our head of house and having that cock-fucker Zabini.  That's not even to mention we had Malfoy, another fucking faggot.  I think all those suicide attempts made him devoid of a brain.  For some reason he actually thinks he deserves to live."

"And he's dating Potter," said Crabbe or Goyle.

Hermione had started to turn around but Harry had already been unable to stop himself.

"Yes, Draco is dating me, and he does deserve to live.  Why don't you leave him alone?  He didn't do anything to you, and neither did Blaise.  There's no reason to cause unnecessary trouble."

"Can't you ever keep your nose in your own business, Potter?" sneered Crabbe.

"Draco is my business."

"Maybe you should just knock it off," said Millicent.  Pansy and Harry stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Maybe Draco should just die and then we'll get off it," said Pansy.

"Get off this tangent where you're trying to get him to hurt himself," said Harry.  " He isn't weak enough to fall into it."

"I seem to remember him making a hobby out of cutting himself," said Goyle.

"And I seem to remember kicking your arse."

"Everyone, SETTLE DOWN," commanded Snape, now standing up at his desk and wavering slightly.  Harry could see how the younger students were becoming even more scared than they had before.  The mad glint he got in his eyes when he was trying to focus was nothing short of terrifying.  Slowly, he lowered himself back into his chair and stared out across the room at the students.  "Twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"For what?" asked Kali.

"For being too goddamn loud."

That shut her up.

"But, Professor," Pansy began to protest.

"Twenty-five more points, Miss Parkinson, and if you don't shut that abnormally large mouth of yours, it will be fifty."  Snape covered his face with one solitary, weary hand.  "Kailah?"

Kali's brow furrowed as she looked around the room, feeling very out of place.  He usually restrained from calling her by anything other than 'Miss Strauser' during class.  From the looks on the faces of the other Gryffindors, they were as surprised by this sudden lapse as she was.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked, tentatively.

"What day is it?"

Frowning, she answered, "Tuesday."

"What happened to Monday?"

"You slept through Monday, Daddy."

"What about my classes?"

"There was a substitute."

"There was a substitute?"

"I'm sure they didn't ruin anything, Daddy."

"What about Sunday?"

"You were sick and passed out for most of Sunday.  You should cut back on the alcohol, Daddy.  Madam Pomfrey is sick of seeing me."

"I was with Poppy?"  She nodded causing Snape, who was watching her through a part in his index and middle fingers, to groan.  "At least I was passed out for that."

"Do you remember Saturday?"

"I remember Saturday morning and the sudden need to get drunk.  I'm sure you know why.  All of Hogsmeade knows why.  Why a Weasley, Kailah?"

Kali gave a nervous glance to Ron.  "It still could have been Harry, Daddy."

"But Potter doesn't have two highly annoying brothers who announce my pain to Hogsmeade."

"This is true," Ron muttered.

"Are we talking about Kali shagging Weasley?" said Pansy, apparently talking to her Slytherin friends, but Snape's head snapped up and he glared at her from across the room.

"Miss Parkinson, I believe I told you not to speak for the remainder of the lesson.  Perhaps you think that because you are in my house you are above the other students and that punishment will not reach you.  I am not at all sorry to inform you that you will be treated just as any other student.  Fifty points from Slytherin and get - out - of - my - classroom."

"Where do you want me to go?" she demanded.

"I don't care where you go, just leave, and if I hear you speaking to me in that cocky tone of voice again, it will be one-hundred points."

His voice had sunk to a low growl and Pansy began to clumsily shove her things in her bag under a glare that would make even grown men cower.  Once her things were in her bag, she began to scurry out, occasionally looking back to see if Snape was still glaring at her.  The door banged shut with her exit and Snape sighed, grabbing a large container on the side of his desk and taking a big swig of it.  The last time Harry had seen Snape in such a mood was when Sirius had escaped from Hogwarts on Buckbeak and Snape lost the promise of the Order of Merlin.

"Are we actually having a class today?" asked Kali, the only one who was brave enough to do so.

He grimaced as he swallowed whatever was in the bottle and nodded.  "I want the Gryffindors to make the hangunder potion and Slytherins to make a headache potion.  Any headache potion."

"We've already done those, Professor," said Hermione.  From beside her, Harry shot her a dirty look.

"I know that, Miss Granger.  Does it appear that I care whether you've already made them or not?"

"No, not especially, sir."

"Then get to work," he commanded, causing the students to jump in their seats.  "Except for you, Longbottom.  Go to the library.  Have a free period.  My head can't tolerate your pathetic attempts at failure today."

Neville turned a bright shade of pink as he, too, began to clean up his supplies.

"It's okay, Neville," whispered Kali.  "I suspect it's only a matter of time until he says the same thing about me."

"And Kailah?"

"You see," she whispered, and then she said, louder, "Yes, Daddy?"

"Come up here."

She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat as she studied him.  "Why, Daddy?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Kaliah.  Come up here."

Ever so slowly, Kali stood from her seat and made her way up to the front of the class.  He gestured for her to take a chair next to him.  Sitting down, Kali was expecting the worse when he fell over in her lap, shut his eyes, and, by the looks of it, passed out.  Biting her lip, Kali patted his head, smoothing back his hair, and looked out to the class, watching her expectantly.

"Well don't look at me!" she said, shrilly.  "You heard Professor Snape.  Get to doing your potions!"

"But he just passed out," said Amelia Nott.

"Does that give you a right to just stop doing your potion?"  She sighed, looking down at Snape.  "Daddy?"  There was no answer.  "Fine.  He told me to come up and I'm his next of kin so I guess that puts me in charge.  Just call me Professor Kali."

"You are going to be in charge?" sneered Goyle.

"Sure.  I'm a Snape.  I can do it.  Mister Goyle!  Don't just sit there and stare at me with a vacant expression!  Ten points from Slytherin!  Miss Granger, you know-it-all!  Put down your hand, silly girl!  Mister Potter, I hate you because I am petty and you get on my nerves!  Twenty points from Gryffindor just for existing!"

"She does a good job," said Ron, offhand.

"Who told you to speak, Mister Weasley?  Is there something you want to share with the class?"

Ron stared at her, thunderstruck.

"A Weasley at a loss for words.  There's a big surprise," she drawled before scowling at him.

"Okay, Kali, that's just creepy," said Seamus.  "I mean, the family resemblance really comes out when you do stuff like that and it scares me.  Please stop it."

"But I really am very good at this!  I should become a professor and all the kids would love my class!  They'd be like, 'Oh yeah, Professor Kay-Lay!"  She bobbed her head back and forth, punching the air, and then began to go into what Hermione knew as muggle dancing from the waist up.  Poor Professor Snape's head was lolling around on the top of her lap.

"This is the sorriest excuse for a class," muttered Crabbe and Kali snapped her head in his direction.

"Mister Crabbe!  Er - what kind of name is Crabbe, anyway?   There's this muggle cartoon I used to watch called 'Spongebob Squarepants' and there's this really greedy crab . . . Oh my god!  You're Mister Krabs!"

Hermione began to chuckle, being the only one besides Kali who actually watched muggle cartoons.  A big smile came across Kali's face.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for laughing at my joke!"

"She's power mad, I swear," Ron said to Seamus.  Seamus, who saw Kali watching them intently, shook his head.

"I think she's doing wonderful."

"Thank you, Seamus.  Apparently, Mister Weasley does not like my teaching methods.  I thought he would support me but alas . . . perhaps we should hook up."

Seamus winked at her, causing Lavender to swat him on the arm.

"We were just kidding, Lavender," said Seamus.  She sighed, still looking bitter with him.

"I was joking," said Kali.  "You can't take me seriously, especially when I'm talking about muggle cartoons and calling myself Professor Kay-Lay.  Besides, Seamus isn't my type.  Look at my man and look at your man.  I'd have to be crazy to ruin what I have for Seamus."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Seamus.

"Nothing," she said, casually.  "Mister Zabini!"

"What did I do?" he asked, looking up from his potion.

"Nothing.  Ten points for being cute and studious."

Shrugging, he grinned and said, "Thanks."

"And fifty points from Slytherin!"

"For what?" sneered Amelia.

"Because Mister Goyle is staring at me curiously and it makes me uncomfortable."

"This is great, Kali," said Harry.

"That's Professor Kay-Lay to you, Mister Potter, and twenty points for not addressing me properly."

"I've got to hand it to you, you really are a Snape.  Your father would be proud."

"Thank you, Harry."  She cocked an eyebrow as he eyes landed on Ron, bent over his cauldron and muttering something under his breath as if he were chanting.  "Mister Weasley, what are you talking to yourself about."

He looked up at her and formed a weak smile.  "I was just reminding myself that I love you."

Kali's expression softened.  "That's so sweet," she said.  "I hate being a girl!  You can't just say something sweet like that to a girl in front of a whole bunch of people.  We get emotional, us girls.  Embarrassingly emotional."  She looked down at her father's head resting in her lap and she began to run her fingers through his hair again.  "Oh, Daddy.  I'm sorry."  Bending down, she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"That's just creepy," said Seamus.

She gave him a quick glare and then said, "Class dismissed.  Go.  Faster!  Go away!  I need some time to wake up my poor daddy."

Everyone began to pack up and Ron placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving her alone with her father.

~*~

After Kali finally got Snape up and functioning properly (the vial had contained a dreamless sleep potion), it was already halfway into dinner.  She made her way to the Great Hall and, joining her friends at the Gryffindor table, learned that Draco had heard all about her spectacle in Potions class.  It was the first time that he missed being in Slytherin and having Potions with Gryffindor since he had been resorted.

"I wish I could have been there," said Draco, laughing, after Blaise told him about Kali speaking in various American accents.  "Instead I was stuck in History of Magic.  Binns is no more amusing in Ravenclaw than he had been when I was in Slytherin."

"Why does Dumbledore even let a ghost teach here anyway?" asked Servius.  "I used to love History of Magic back at Chivington."

"You just say that because our teacher was a blonde in her twenties with good legs," said Kali.  "I hate that bitch."

"You just hate her because she does have good legs and yours aren't."

"I think Kali has very nice legs," said Ron.

"You would.  Oh, Kailah, by the way, I just thought we'd tell you . . ."

"And everyone else," added Hermione.

"Right.  Well, we took your advice and - er -"

"You two are finally together?" asked Blaise.  They nodded.  "Its about damn time.  And we thought Kali and Ron took a long time."

"Maybe it's a family thing," said Harry.  "Draco took a long time with me, too."

"Oh sod off," said Draco, laughing.  "Our family isn't slow.  We do things right."

"Perfection isn't easily obtained," Kali pointed out.

"Or never in your case," said Servius.  Kali grinned at Harry as she smacked her cousin across the head.

"Hermione, are you still coming with us to the library or are you going to stay with Servius?" asked Harry.

"Library?"

"Oh gods," breathed Ron, "she's forgotten about the library.  You know, Hermione.  It's the place with all the books."

"I know what a library is, Ron.  What about the library?"

"We were supposed to go there tonight to start studying for the N.E.W.T.s," explained Draco, "but you don't have to go.  In fact, I think it would be best for your health if you did take off for a night.  Be with Servius.  You're a new couple.  New couples should be together and Servius is lucky not to have to take his N.E.W.T.s until next year.  You don't want to bring him down."

"Well," she said, carefully, as if very torn between her studies and Servius, "I did study last night.  I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take one night off."

"Not at all," said Ron.  "You two kids have fun."

"In that case, we're going to be going," said Servius, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her away from the Gryffindor table and out of the Great Hall.

"They nauseate me," said Draco once they had gone.

"You, too?" asked Harry.  "I suppose they're entitled to it.  They're a new couple.  I'm willing to bet we were nauseating when we first got together and Kali and Ron are still nauseating."

"We aren't the only ones, Harry," said Ron, winking.

"So, if Hermione isn't going, does that mean we actually have to study?"

"Harry, of course we have to study," said Draco.  "These aren't easy exams.  Hermione's right about starting to study already.  You won't have nearly enough time to cram it all in when you're going to want to start.  You need someone to make you work."

"I have no discipline."

"Then let's give you some."  Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and wrenched him out of his seat, where he had been protesting he was still eating despite his empty plate he hadn't touched for ten minutes.  "Are you guys coming?"

Kali sighed, nodding, and they stood to follow Draco and Harry out of the Great Hall.

~*~

For two hours Kali, Ron, Harry, and Draco had been sitting at a table in the back corner of the library trying to quiz each other and study for their Charms N.E.W.T. but Kali's concentration was shot.  She didn't seem to be the only one as Draco was constantly going off on some random tangent that had nothing to do with Charms.  Shoving his book aside, Draco buried his face in his hands and let his elbows fall to the table top.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron, looking at Harry for some guidance, but he seemed to be just as lost.

"What's wrong, Draco?" said Harry, placing an arm around Draco and letting his chin fall to rest on Draco's shoulder.  "Is there something wrong or is this one of those moments?" Instead of reply, Draco nodded, and Harry let out a small laugh.  "That doesn't clarify much for me.  Is it one of those moments?"  Draco nodded a second time and Harry released a long sigh.

"One of those moments?" asked Ron.

Running a hand through his hair, Ron noticed that Draco's hands were shaking as the strands slipped between his fingers in ragged rakes.  His eyes were shut tight, his lips slightly parted and there was broken breath coming between them.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Holding either side of his head, Draco nodded.  "I have a tendency to get hit with sudden bouts of depression," he said.

"And it makes you get like that?"

Harry, looking at Ron miserably, nodded.

"Did anything happen today I should know about?" asked Harry.

"I hate myself," Draco whimpered, trying to pull out of Harry's grip.  Refusing to let him go, Harry shifted his chair and pulled Draco closer, allowing his head to rest on Harry's chest.  "Why do I get like this?  You're probably all going to hate me, now, too.  Why do I let myself fall apart like this?"

"It's not your fault, Draco," said Kali, before Harry had a chance to reply.  Shoving back her chair, she walked over to where Draco was seated, knelt down on the floor beside him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.  "No one here hates you, either.  We all love you."

"She's right," said Harry, kissing the top of Draco's head.  "We all love you.  Some more than others."  Glancing over at Ron, Harry was sure his eyes should have fallen out of their sockets.  Ron's eyes were misting and he walked over to them.  Standing opposite of Kali, he bent over and wrapped Draco in a third hug.  "See.  Even Ron."

"Yeah," said Ron, "even me."

"You're a fucking idiot, too," said Draco.  "I've been absolutely horrible to you for years.  Both of you."

"We were kids," said Ron.  "Kids do stupid things."

Accepting this as an answer, Draco nodded.

"Did anything happen today I should know about that brought this on?"

Draco shook his head.  "It's been happening more and more lately.  Everything's getting to me.  I don't know why.  Every day seems to be a bad day and I try to make it a good day but nothing ever wants to go my way."

"I know, Draco," said Harry, closing his eyes in pain.  "I know."


	38. My Father was a Death Eater

**So not JK it isn't even funny.**

****

**_Part Thirty-Eight:  My Father was a Death Eater_**

"I thought they'd never go," said Harry, exasperated.  "So, is everybody coming by tonight?  Don't forget, the party starts at eight o'clock."

"Yes, I'm coming," said Draco, nodding.  "Blaise and David said they were coming, too.  They're going to be a little late, though, because Ravenclaw has Quidditch practice tonight and David's filling in as Chaser because Vera Brownstone is in the infirmary with the flu.  Next week is the game against Hufflepuff and Terry's determined to win."

"How about you, Servius?"

Nodding, Servius said, "Of course.  You think I'd miss my precious cousin's birthday party?  Granted, I was with her last night with Uncle Sev, but there's no way I'd pass on being at two of her parties."

"Wasn't Ron down there with you, too?" asked Hermione.  "He wasn't in Gryffindor last night to my recollection."

"Yeah.  I think Uncle Sev is actually starting to warm up to the idea.  It bothers me."

"Bothers me, too," said Harry.  "Snape actually warming up to Ron.  Who'd have ever thought something that far fetched was likely to happen?"

"Not even in dreams," said Draco.  "Then again, who'd have ever thought something as far fetched as us dating was likely to happen?"

"Good point.   I'll meet you outside Gryffindor."

"Okay."

It was a Saturday afternoon, February twenty-eighth, and Harry had planned a surprise joint birthday for Kali and Ron that evening.  Harry had been wanting to do something for them both since that Tuesday evening when Draco had lost it and Kali and Ron had been there to help.  There weren't words that could express to them just how grateful he had been, especially considering the next day had been the first good one in a while for Draco.  Since Ron's birthday was March first and Kali's was February twenty-seventh, Harry had decided to squeeze the party in between.  It was his way of saying thank-you.

The day before, Kali's actual birthday, she had gone down to the dungeons and celebrated in Snape's private rooms with her father, Servius, and Ron.  Harry had been surprised to hear from Ron that the celebration hadn't gone badly at all, but rather was enjoyable at the least.  With Kali turning eighteen, Snape had combed the market carefully until he found her another invisibility cloak.  From the way Harry understood it, Servius was also expected to pay for half of what it had cost, a price that Harry didn't even want to fathom.

"So what happened last night?" asked Draco, picking at his food but not really eating, Harry noticed.

"I got there before they did so I was subjected to torture from Uncle Sev without anyone to defend me about being a Hufflepuff.  Then Kailah and Ron showed up and they joined Uncle Sev's side so I was being attacked from three sides.  I don't like it when they get along, especially when they're working against me.  Uncle Sev should not be getting along with Ron in any way, shape, or form.  I don't know what's gotten into him.  This is the first guy Kailah has ever dated that he's actual said something other than threats to."

"Everything's weird this year," said Draco, shrugging.  "Lee Jordan was walking around Hogsmeade in a diaper on Valentine's Day.  How much stranger do things get around here?"

"I'm sure they could get stranger," said Harry.  "I'm just glad we're done with the Voldemort war.  I have enough to worry about as things are.  I don't need to have to worry about that, too."

"Of course we don't have the war to deal with anymore.  You saved us, Golden Harry Potter, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived," quipped Draco.  "You're my hero."

"Shut up, Draco," said Harry, laughing.  "So anyway, I hear Kali got another invisibility cloak."

"Yes!" said Servius.  "And he's actually making me help pay for it.  I complained to my mom beforehand but she told me that I deserve it.  Somehow, she still thinks I need to be punished for trading.  I don't see what's such a crime about barter."

"Except you were using someone else's property," said Draco.

"I think you should help pay for it," added Hermione.

"Not you, too.  Come on, Mione, you're my girlfriend.  You're supposed to be on my side."

She shrugged.  "Sorry.  I agree with your mother."

"You would.  Women always band together against men."

"That's why I date men," said Draco, causing Harry to laugh.  "What?  I could never be straight.  Women are insane."

"We are not," protested Hermione.

"I kind of feel sorry for you, Hermione," said Harry.  "We persuaded you to be friends with Kali because you needed another girl influence but if she were here, she's agree with us that women are insane.  What do you do about something like that?"

"And she spends all of her free time with Ron," added Hermione.  "I'm not complaining, though.  Ron is such a great guy and I'm glad he's finally with someone who appreciates him.  We were such a disaster of a couple."

"Oh Merlin," groaned Harry, "just thinking about you when you were together gives me a headache.  Saying you were a disaster is like saying Voldemort was unhappy.  Slightly misplaced and extremely under stated."

"They were that bad?" asked Draco.

"Worse.  Ron was always complaining because Hermione never had enough time for him and Hermione was always complaining because Ron wouldn't give her enough time.  She claimed she was falling behind on schoolwork and he'd complain that she was far ahead enough to afford falling behind.  They'd get in these fights and Ron wouldn't come out of the dorm unless I went to check if Hermione was in the common room.  If she was there, he's refuse to come out.  They'd tell me to pass messages to each other.  I'm surprised they even broke up face to face.  Then, after they did, everything went back as if they had never dated in the first place.  At first, I thought it had been this really horrible, never-ending nightmare."

"We weren't that bad," said Hermione, sharply.

"Yes, you were.  I was so sick of you talking about how Ron didn't appreciate you.  Then Ron would say that Hermione didn't appreciate him.  I wanted to strangle them both.  I still think Ron's O.W.L. score had something to do with the fact that he was hiding in the dorms so much with only his schoolbooks to keep him company.  It was kind of helpful for me, though.  While they were fighting and not speaking to each other, no one realized that I was dating Caroline Walker."

"You were dating Caroline Walker?" asked Hermione.  "When?"

"See."

"Who's Caroline Walker?" asked Draco.

"She was a Gryffindor a year ahead of us," explained Hermione.  "You were dating her?  What happened?"

Harry shrugged.  "She was more into the idea of dating Harry Potter than into dating me."

"That's something you don't have to worry about with me," said Draco.

"No, the idea of dating Harry Potter is what would have kept you away," said Harry, laughing.

"Does this mean you didn't have a good time last night?" asked Hermione.  Servius shrugged.

"It was okay with the exception of everyone ganging up on me.  I thought I'd at least have a ally in Ron but I should have known he'd side with Uncle Sev.  That's the smart way to get in good with the girlfriend's father.  Insult his least favorite nephew."

"Are you his only nephew?" asked Hermione.

"He's my uncle, too," said Draco.

"I forgot you were related."

"I shouldn't have reminded you."

"Oh shut up, albino rat child."

"I am not albino, I'm part veela."

"Are you really?" asked Harry.

"Yeah.  My mother's grandmother was one."

"How about that.  No wonder I can't resist you."

Draco rolled his eyes.  "It's all because of my genetics."

"Perhaps.  You were the one who said it was strange that we were dating."

 "You're still albino," muttered Servius, provoking Draco to shoot him a glare.

"Must you fight all the time?" asked Hermione.

"It's okay, Mione," said Servius.  "We're related.  It's allowed."

"Does this make me the favorite nephew?" wondered Draco.  "I mean, we all know it's not Servius."

"I guess so," said Servius, "but there's only two of us.  It isn't like its a great accomplishment."

"You just say that because you aren't the favorite.  We need more kids in our family."

"I agree.  I need another cousin.  All of mine hate me."

"I don't hate you.  You just annoy me."

"Well, you annoy me, too.  You're just mad because I know you were a really ugly little kid."

"Sod off."

"That's enough you two," scolded Hermione, and Harry smiled at her from across the table.

~*~

Harry had nicked food from the kitchens with Draco for the occasion, causing Dobby to hide from Draco when they went down pre-party.  It took Harry telling Dobby that he and Draco were friends now for the house elf to stop cowering and cautiously assisting Draco with his requests.  Harry had to laugh when Draco thanked Dobby and the house elf looked like he was going to pass out from surprise.  Dobby even began to bang his head against a table when speaking ill of the Malfoy family and Draco had to pull him off the table and tell him he was free to say anything he wanted to.

The party that night had been a success.  Ron and Kali were touched that Harry had set it up for them, and his message of thanks had gone through loud and clear.  In fact, it had been such a success that Professor McGonagall had to come into the common room and yell at them before sending everyone to their beds.  The members of other houses were especially in trouble for not being in their common rooms and were sent back with warnings.

The next week in early March Ravenclaw won their Quidditch match against Hufflepuff and Draco left the celebration in the common room to spend the day with Kali and Harry in Gryffindor.  Ron had left for work already at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (or the Beacon of Love as Draco, Harry, and Kali now insisted on calling it).

"Good afternoon," said Harry as Draco came in through the portrait hold.  "Perhaps we should think about changing the Gryffindor password.  You keep coming in here without a Gryffindor."

"But I'm coming to visit a Gryffindor," said Draco, sitting down next to Harry.  "Hey, Kailah."

"Hey, Draco.  How are you today?"

Sighing, he shrugged.  "It's one of my bad days.  That's the most I can say."

"Sorry to hear that."

Draco gave a slight acknowledgment of her words with his head as Harry shifted behind him and took him into his arms.

"You just woke up and you were in a foul mood?" asked Harry.  Draco nodded.  "Is that why you came here?"

"I didn't feel like being alone today.  It's okay I'm here, right?"

"Of course.  You can come here whenever you need someone.  At least one of us should be around, and if we're not, you could just wait here.  We're always bound to return sometime."

"Thanks," said Draco.  "I don't know what it is.  I wake up and I'm depressed.  All these bad feelings are inside me and I don't know how to make them go away.  I don't like feeling like this."

"I know, love," said Harry, kissing his cheek.  "We should start a club, the three of us."

"What?  The 'I get depressed thinking about my dead parent' club?" said Kali.

"If that's what you want to call it."

"And Harry can be president because he has two dead parents," said Draco, weakly.  "You know what really scares me, Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Sometimes, I don't even know why I believe in people anymore.   I don't even know why I believe in anything.  I want to be normal.  I'm sick of being a Malfoy.  Everyone knows me before they meet me, and that's just the Malfoy reputation.  Once you put the Draco in front of it, everyone starts acting like they're walking on eggshells when they get around me.  Like if they say something wrong, I'm going to make a sudden and unprovoked attack."

"I can related to hating your name and reputation that goes with it," said Harry.  "Don't forget, I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.  Hogwarts golden boy.  The school would fucking shut down if something happened to me."

"The whole wizarding world would shut down if something happened to you," said Kali.  "Why do you think I don't have my father's last name?  I have my mum's because it wasn't safe for me to have my father's.  We've talked about changing it, but I don't think either one of us can actually do it.  Keeping the Strauser is like keeping mum with us.  Neither one of us is ready to really let her go."

"My father was a Death Eater," said Draco, hugging himself.  "I thought about that last night.  I mean, I really thought about that for the first time.  My father was a part of all those murders that Voldemort planned.  He actually killed people.  Took lives."

"You aren't the only one who had a Death Eater for a father," said Kali.  "Believe me, I know exactly what you're talking about.  I've been thinking about it ever since I saw the Dark Mark on Daddy's arm."

"Not exactly a pleasant situation to think about."

"No," agreed Draco.  "Nothing is fair.  I went through my whole life with him being distant.  Everyone I met through him, all of his old school friends, they were all Death Eaters.  My friends when I was little were the children of Death Eaters.  When he would send me out of a room or not have time for me, it was because he was working on something for Voldemort.  Because he wanted to bring him back.  He pushed me aside for Voldemort and when I asked him to leave the circle, and he actually did it, he was ripped away from me.  Why wasn't I ever enough until the end?"

"So starts the topic of discussion in the 'I get depressed when I think about my dead parent' club," said Kali with a bitterness in her voice that was stronger than they had ever heard her use.  "I always wonder why my mother was taken from me only a few hours after I was born.  My Aunt Serena told me that she was weak and if it were today, she would have lived, but the potion that would have kept her alive was a recent development.  I think that thought haunts Daddy.  Only a few years after she died, the potion was discovered that would have saved her."

Sighing, Kali took a deep breath and continued, "My momma held me once.  When the mediwizard told her she was going to die, she wanted to hold me.  Aunt Serena wasn't there that day so she doesn't really know what happened when my momma died.  I've never had the courage to ask Daddy.  I know it hurts him just as much as it hurts me to think about.  I mean, he was actually there, holding her hand when she died.  He was still a Death Eater when it happened.  Momma never knew he became a spy."

"Is that why he came back to our side?" asked Harry.  "Your mother?"

Kali nodded.  "That's what he said.  And that's why I lived with Aunt Serena.  You know, when I was little, around four or five, I thought everyone's Daddy only came around for a few months out of the year.  Daddy came by a lot more when I was little.  He only started visiting me just in the summer and on my birthday when I turned eleven and started school.  Came as quite a nasty shock for me when my friends asked me who that man was that visited me and they told me that their daddies didn't live across an ocean."

"It came as a shock to me when I found out that some people's fathers didn't spend all of their time locked away in their study and refuse to make time for you," said Draco.

Harry shrugged.  "I always knew that the Dursleys making me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs was buggered up.  Then again, Dudley reminded me practically every day.  I hated primary school with him.  My after school activities involved running away from Dudley and his friends who were trying to see how badly they could break my body."

"That's just sacrilegious," said Draco, brushing his hand across Harry's arm.  "No one should be able to touch your body like that."

Kali laughed.  "Talk about nauseating couples."

They scowled at her and she excused herself, figuring the nauseating couple deserved privacy.

~*~

Harry could feel his body being pummeled from all different directions and his hazy mind tried to make sense of what was going on.  Reluctantly, he cracked open an eye to see a figure outlined at his bedside by the light from the window.  The heavy curtains on his four-poster were pushed back and the prodding and pummeling, he realized, were coming from the hands of the outline on his bed.

"I'm tired," moaned Harry.  "What time is it?"

"Just before midnight," replied a voice Harry thought may have been Seamus or Dean.

"Why are you waking me up?"

"Er -" said Seamus (as Harry knew it must be from the nervous laughter in his voice).  "I've been sent to wake you up."

"By who?"

"Now, Harry, don't panic . . ."

At these words, Harry's eyes flew open and he bolted up in bed.  "Who sent you to wake me up, Seamus?" he demanded.  "What happened?"

"I told you not to panic."

"Don't tell a person not to panic if you don't want them to panic.  By telling them not to panic, it tells them something bad happened that you think they would panic about and the panicking automatically starts and you still didn't tell me who sent you to get me.  What happened?"

"Er - I don't know what happened, but I do know that Draco's down in the common -"

That was as far as he got.  As soon as Seamus had said Draco's name, Harry was out of bed and out the door.  Twice he almost slipped rushing down the stairs in nothing more than his boxers and a thin t-shirt.  Some of the girls who were coming up to bed giggled when they passed him and he burst into the common room to see the back of Draco's head.  He was seated on the couch by the fire, his elbows on his thighs and his face in his hands.  His arms were shaking, his back heaving in what looked like a struggle at regular breathing.

"Draco?" said Harry, tentatively.  At hearing his name, Draco's head snapped up and Harry stared back into blurry, tear-soaked eyes.  "What happened Draco?"

Standing up from the sofa, Draco walked over to where Harry was standing, and reached inside his robes.  In one swift motion, he retracted his hand and stabbed a dagger into the table Harry had been standing beside.

"That's what happened," he said, miserably.

"I thought they took your dagger away," said Harry.  "I know they did.  I saw it."

Draco nodded.  "They did take it away.  I found that in my bag when I went to get my Divination book."

Harry was quiet for some time, and then he said, "Someone planted it in there."

"I know I didn't put it in there."

"Draco," breathed Harry, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his shaking boyfriend.

"I was thinking about it, Harry," he said, soaking the shoulder of Harry's t-shirt with his tears, and shaking more violently than before.

"Thinking about what?  Calm down, Draco.  You need to calm down.  Tell me what's wrong."

"I couldn't stop crying, Harry.  I was thinking about it."

"What?  What were you thinking about?"

"Cutting myself," he whimpered through his tears.  "Using it.  I found it and I couldn't stop crying, Harry.  I already hurt so much today.  Maybe on another day . . . but I was having a bad day, Harry.  Talking to you and Kali about my father, thinking of him last night . . . maybe on another day I would have been okay."

"Draco, you need to calm down," said Harry, rubbing the small of his back and placing kisses on his neck.

"But I was thinking about it, Harry.  It would have been so easy.  It was sitting right there and I was all by myself.  I could have just done it and I'd never have to feel like this again."

"I love you, Draco," said Harry, now crying as well and not feeling like he was helping very much.

"I love you, too, Harry.  That's why I'm here right now."

Harry felt as if he couldn't breathe, like he was choking on his own tears, and he pulled Draco as close to his body as they could get.

"Why don't you spend the night here," said Harry, and felt Draco nod against his shoulder.  "Do you want to stay down here or go up to the dorm."

"Let's go up," said Draco, and Harry nodded.

When they got back in the dorm, it was eerily quiet and Harry wasn't sure if everyone was asleep or quiet because of their entrance.  He led Draco over to his bed, climbed under the covers with him, pulled the curtains shut, and put a silencing charm around the bed.  No one else needed to hear if Draco needed to cry tonight.

**_For the last time today, please forgive my errors.  I will be more scrupulous when posting chapter 39. You know, when I get back on a posting schedule.  Thanks for hanging in there._**

**_Any questions or comments may be directed to angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.  So can any glaring errors that really frost your cookies._**

**_Anyone wishing for update notification may email me at angeldlsm01@hotmail.com.  Put 'Falling' in the subject box and ask to be put on the mailing list._**

**_And another note:  I know that Brits don't have graduation.  Is there going to be one anyway?  Yeah, there is.  I wrote it already and I'm not taking it out.  If you really have a problem with it, pretend that it isn't there (despite how glaringly obvious it will be)._**

**_One final note:  I was thinking about all the people who talk to each other on the internet, and I figured I can't be the only fan out there (besides my best friend and sisters) from this area of the _****_USA_****_ who read here.  I was wondering if there are any people from around _****_Pennsylvania_****_ who would want to get together one day this summer since I can't go to Nimbus 2003.  Just an idea._**


	39. The Grim, My Dear

_Part Thirty-Nine:  The Grim, My Dear_

The day after Draco fell asleep in the Gryffindor dormitory the dagger and the table that Draco had so violently stabbed were permanently removed from Gryffindor Tower.  Draco kept going on about he hated being viewed by the other students as unable to be around a knife without freaking out, and various forms of the story had started to permeate through the school.  Professor Dumbledore had been displeased to say the least about the incident, and both Draco and Harry had been called into his office at different times to discuss the matter.  As neither one knew who put the dagger in Draco's bag in the first place, they weren't really lying when they told him they didn't know who it was.  However, when asked if anyone specifically mentioned or hinted to being after Draco, they both played clueless.  Harry was fairly certain Dumbledore knew they were lying, but he wasn't ready to admit he let someone get in and hurt Draco.

Hermione, meanwhile, drove everyone crazy with her study sessions for the N.E.W.T.s and Harry looked for every opportunity possible to escape her and her crazy color-coded schedule.  The only time she was halfway normal was when Servius was around.  Harry thought she may not want to appear fanatical around him but he soon realized that it was merely because when Hermione had gone on and on about the exams to Servius, he distracted her by bringing something else up she was excited to talk about.  Harry didn't know how Servius got to know Hermione so well to know how to deter her (perhaps, he thought guiltily, it had something to do with the lack of attention he paid Hermione as of late), but he was grateful for the momentary escapes.

March was quickly coming to a close and everyone was starting to make holiday plans for Easter.  Harry was fairly certain he was going home again and he would tell anyone who stood still long enough to listen about how he was going home, not to Sirius's, but _home.  Draco found it cute for the first few days but after hearing the same thing for Christmas, Draco threatened to break up with Harry if he kept on about it.  It took a great deal of effort, but he calmed down._

As for everyone else, Sirius insisted that Harry invite their whole gang back for the holiday.  Draco jumped at the opportunity right away as going back to the Manor for Easter would mean sitting down to dinner with his estranged grandmother who still wouldn't speak to him for not visiting Lucius.  Professor Lupin also promised to return.  Ron and Kali jumped at the chance and Harry got a great kick of amusement out of Kali's story when asking permission to go.

Her story went that she ventured down to the dungeons on evening after dinner, slipped into his rooms, and started reading through one of his many books until he returned.  Once back, he had sat down to go over lesson plans and she went into asking almost the same way she had for Christmas.

"You see," Kali said, "Easter is coming up and since it's next month, I think it's time we make plans.  What were you intending on doing?"

"Staying here and taking away points from anyone who annoys me over holiday," replied Snape.  "Why?"

"Well, Harry invited me back to his place for Easter."

"With Black?" asked Snape, grimacing.

"Yes, Daddy.  With Sirius.  He doesn't seem like a bad guy.  He was good friends with Momma."

"I know," he replied, grimace becoming more intense.  "Why?  You aren't . . . Please tell me you aren't asking me to accompany you."

"What?  No!  I just wanted to know if I had permission to go."

After the shock of thinking he would be bullied into spending Easter holiday with Sirius Black, Snape was more than ready to let her go.  Servius and Hermione were staying at school because they wanted to spend the holiday together and Servius thought someone needed to bother Snape over Easter.  He claimed it just wouldn't be a holiday without emotional scarring.  That and it was too mean to expect Snape to spend Easter alone.

Blaise's mother, Gemma, had just had her sixth child, a boy named Jonah, and Blaise planned on going home to be with his new little brother.  David had been invited with and, after convincing Blaise he wouldn't be scared away by how strange his family was, Blaise finally gave in and agreed to bring David along.  Something about five other children and his crazy parents made Blaise apprehensive about bringing David home (especially since he had never even considered bringing Draco back there).

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room plopped down right in the middle of the floor.  The younger students were swerving around him whenever they had to get from one side of the common room the other.  As it was late in Saturday afternoon, the traffic in Gryffindor was more congested that it usually was but Harry paid no attention.  Sitting before him was a large stack of notes (blue: Charms) that Hermione had given him this morning and threatened to test him on when she got back from tutoring Servius for his upcoming Arithmancy test.  As it was, Harry didn't want to rely on the chance that she would forget or depend on Hermione going easy on him for not having even looked at the material, and so he was doomed to spend his Saturday laboring over Charms notes for a test that was still three months away.  He would go complain to Draco, but he knew his boyfriend would throw a fit if he knew Harry hadn't even started to really study yet.

Three hours had passed since Hermione first left and shoved the large stack of parchment under his nose.  Harry's eyes were growing tired and blurry as he fought to keep the words sitting before him in focus.  Taking off his glasses, Harry rubbed at his weary eyes and looked up upon hearing someone coming in through the portrait hole.  A redheaded blob stood before him and Harry reached for his glasses, thankful when Ron came into focus.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron, dropping to the floor beside him.

"Hey, Ron.  Just get back from work?"

"Yeah.  Fred and George have been driving me crazy all day long.  I'm so glad to be out of there.  What are you doing?"

"Studying."

"You?  Studying?  What for?  Why?"

"Yes, I'm studying.  I'm not that bad, you know."

Ron arched his eyebrow and stared down at the large stack of parchment.  "Hermione got on your arse?"

Nodding, Harry slumped over and said, "Yeah.  She gave me all these notes for my Charms N.E.W.T..  Says I really need to get studying.  Draco thinks so, too.  I just can't win."

"Kali and I already started studying.  We're primarily focusing on Potions as we all know Kali is kind of weak in that area.  I can't believe how fast they're coming."

"You sound just like Hermione," said Harry, with a hint of a sneer on his face.

"It isn't funny, Harry.  We're going to be taking our N.E.W.T.s in three months and then we graduate.  I'm starting to feel old.  And responsible.  I don't like it.  This growing up thing is almost scarier than anything else I've been faced with."

"Almost scarier?"

"I still haven't forgotten Aragog or McGonagall's chess set."

Nervously laughing, Harry said, "I don't know why you're friends with me.  I've gotten you and Hermione into so much trouble over the years.  I kept endangering your lives."

"Not that much trouble.  Besides, things would be so dull around here if it wasn't for you."

"Ron, I led you into a hollow full of giant spiders that wanted to eat you."

"Details, details," said Ron, shaking his head.  "Anyway, they wanted to eat you, too, or have you forgotten that little detail?  You make things interesting, Harry."

"So did Malfoy, but I didn't see you making him your best friend.  Well, until recently, that is."

"Back to Malfoy now, is it?"

At Ron's words, Harry's face went blank as he tried to think back over what he had just said.  Then, his eyes lit up and Ron swore you could practically see the pieces clicking together behind his eyes.

"Oh!  I didn't even realize!  I guess thinking about him back then automatically turns Draco into Malfoy in my mind."  A short silence followed as Harry stared straight ahead, but not really seeing.  "Sometimes it's hard to believe they're the same person; he's changed so much.  I never thought I'd like Malfoy, much less love him."

"I never thought you would love Malfoy, either."

"Hey, Ron, thanks a lot for being a friend to Draco and supporting him.  Especially that thing in the library last month.  I mean, I know I threw your party and everything but I never really said thank you.  I know Draco isn't your favorite person but it means a lot to me.  I hate to see him so down and depressed."

"I don't hate him, Harry.  It's not a problem.  You're my best friend and you love him.  Any good friend would do the same.  Besides, Draco isn't so bad once you get to know him."

"It still means a lot to me."

"Don't think on it."

"I can't help it, Ron.  You don't realize what a huge difference it makes to both of us.  By being there for him, too, you're helping me out loads.  If it wasn't for you, I'd be falling apart.  It was so hard to keep myself together when Draco showed up here with that dagger.  I thought my heart was going to stop just seeing him with it."

"Did someone really plant a dagger in his bag?"

Any of the light that had been in Harry's face was drained as his entire face went dark and he nodded.  "Yeah," he said.  "Someone did."

"That's not right," said Ron, disgusted.  "How can someone be that cruel?  Draco used to be bad but he would have never done that to anyone.  He doesn't deserve for someone to do that to him.  When all's said and done, Draco's a decent guy.  Do you know who did it?"

"Crabbe.  Goyle.  Parkinson.  Pick a Slytherin.  Who else would do it to him?  No one else has it in for him like they do."

"That's sick.  I never liked them but I didn't think Crabbe and Goyle would be capable of doing something that cruel and heartless."

"Strange how things turn out."

"Really.  Snape and I are getting along.  Okay, not exactly along, but at least we're tolerating each other."

"Talk about strange things," said Harry, forcing a smile as some of the color began to come back into his cheeks.  "So, where's Kali?"

"Don't know.  I thought you might."

"The last time I saw her was at breakfast.  Maybe she's off somewhere doing her homework or with Blaise and David.  Or maybe she's with Draco.  I don't know where he got to today?"

"Where's Hermione?"

"With Servius."

Ron smirked.  "Of course.  I think I'm going to go look for Kali, okay?  I'll see you later."

"Okay.  If you see Draco, tell him I want to meet up tonight."

"Sure."

Crawling out the portrait hole, Ron left Harry in the common room with nothing else to do but go back to the monstrous amount of notes Hermione expected him to know by the time she got back to Gryffindor.

~*~

"So where were you, anyway?" asked Harry as he, Ron, Kali, and Draco climbed the steps to the North Tower together.

"The library and then the owlery," replied Kali.  "I had my weekly mail to send out with Calypso and some of the school owls."

"You're always going to the owlery," said Draco.  "Perhaps you should move in.  I bet Calypso would like that."

"Perhaps," agreed Kali.  "I could talk to Osiris and Calypso could introduce me to all her little owl friends."

"Who's Osiris?" asked Ron.

"My owl," said Draco.  "Are we all going home with you for Easter, Harry?"

"Just the four of us," said Harry.  "Well, us and Professor Lupin, anyway.  Make it a point to call him 'Professor' a lot when we get there.  Sirius thinks it's the funniest thing he's ever heard when someone calls him Professor Lupin."

"I can understand that," said Draco.  "I mean, if ten years from now I heard someone calling you Professor Potter . . . Oh wow, that sounds really bad.  Don't become a teacher, Harry.  Ever."

"Because Professor Malfoy just sounds wonderful, doesn't it?" said Harry.

"It's better than Professor Potter," said Ron.

"I beat both of you, okay.  Professor Kay-Lay is in the house," said Kali, nodding.

"What does that mean?" asked Ron, as they got to a landing where the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students were congesting the area.

"Muggle slang," said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Hush, you," commanded Kali.

The silver ladder that led to Professor Trelawney's classroom came down and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil pushed their way to the front so that they could enter Divination class first.  No one put up much of a fight, and as Draco entered the classroom, he could feel his eyes watering.  Beside him, Ron was starting to choke on the perfumed air, and Harry pulled them as far away from the fire as they could get, all four sitting around the same table.

"Good day!" Trelawney's misty voice came and Harry saw her sweeping through the room, beads dangling from her neck.  She sat with her back to the fire and gave both Lavender and Parvati warm, approving smiles before gazing across the class.  "With the N.E.W.T.s coming up in June, the fates informed me that it would be wise to revisit the Orb.  For the next two weeks, this class will be reviewing crystal gazing.  Refer to your copy of _Unfogging__ the Future if you are having trouble Seeing."_

"We have to do crystal balls again?" asked Ron, sounding horrified.

"You know," said Kali, pulling a crystal ball closer to her, "I'm kind of offended by how you all dislike Divination so much.  I won't say that I like Professor Trelawney, but I quite enjoy the subject."

"It's all a load of rubbish, Kali," moaned Ron.

"It is not."

"My dears," said Trelawney, swooping over them, "what do you see?"

"A staircase," said Kali, her brows furrowing.  "It looks like someone's falling down the staircase."

"Can you see who it is, my dear?"

Ron stared at Kali as the lines in her forehead creased deeper and she bent over the crystal ball.  Sighing and resigned, her face relaxed and she leaned back into her chair, shaking her head.  "No."

"How does this person look when they land?  Is the body mangled?"

"That's pleasant," murmured Draco.  Ron tried to stifle a laugh.

"Not exactly mangled," said Kali, "though definitely injured."

"No wonder she gets such high Divination marks," mused Harry.

"Does either of you dears need help?" said Trelawney, coming between Ron and Harry.  Then, looking at Harry's crystal ball, she gave a high-pitched shriek and backed away from his table.  One of her thin hands was covering her mouth.

"Sweet Merlin," muttered Ron and Harry rolled his eyes.  Kali, who didn't know what was coming, stared at Trelawney curiously, trying to figure out what she had seen in the crystal ball.

"The Grim, dear!" she shrieked, pointing at the crystal ball.  "I see the Grim."

"And there she goes again," said Ron.  Harry covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh at the way Ron was pulling faces.  "She's seen a Grim in Harry's tea leaves and in his crystal ball every time we did the units."

Draco grinned at this.  "That's funny because she does the same thing to Finch-Fletchley.  He was always going to die in our class."

"It must be a trend."

"And the really funny thing is that I'm the one who almost died this year."

"You can't even See into another person's crystal ball," said Kali as Trelawney swept away to Lavender and Parvati.

"What?" said Ron.

"You can't even See into another person's crystal ball.  If I gazed into Harry's, I wouldn't See what he Sees.  I wouldn't See the same thing I See in mine, but I wouldn't See what he's Seeing."

"You wouldn't See what I See because I don't see anything," said Harry.  "I don't have the Gift."

"It's rare," said Kali, knowingly, "and I'm willing to bet that neither Brown nor Patil has it, either.  They can be members of Trelawney's club all they want.  I think I'll stick with the real Seers."

"What did you really see in the Orb?" asked Draco.

"I saw a person falling down a staircase and getting injured," said Kali.  "You heard me tell Trelawney that."

"No, what did you see?"

"I saw a person falling down a staircase and getting injured," she repeated.  "Wasn't anyone listening?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "I just thought you were making that up like that rest of us do.  What are the odds that you'd actually see someone getting hurt?"  Kali shrugged.  "So how did your person fall down a staircase?"

"You're actually interested?  What happened to Divination being a bunch of rubbish?"

"Nothing you say could ever be a bunch of rubbish."

Draco and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Well, there was group of people standing at the top of the stairs so either the person could have fallen but I think he or she was pushed."

"I'm going to seriously freak out if someone gets pushed down the stairs by the time school is over.  Do you frequently make correct predictions?"  Kali shrugged and nodded.  "Oh bollocks.  I wish you knew who it was in the crystal ball."

"All of a sudden putting faith in Seers?" asked Harry.  "Kali certainly does have power over you, doesn't she?"

Turning a bright pink, Ron asked, "Don't you wonder if maybe she's right?  We all know that Trelawney's buggered up, but Dumbledore says there are some true Seers.  Maybe Kali is one."

"Yeah right," scoffed Harry.  "No offense, Kali."

"None taken."

"Well I believe in you," said Ron, pointedly glaring at Harry.

"Okay," said Kali, shrugging.

"See, Ron," said Harry.  "She doesn't even care."

"Well I care."

Draco snickered as the class continued.  The bickering between Harry and Ron only stopped when Trelawney dismissed the class and they were back in clean air.  As Harry told it, it was no small wonder Trelawney was off her rocker will all those fumes up in that classroom.  If it was Harry breathing incense in all day long, he'd see visions, too.  Ron laughed and they were friends again.


	40. Foxy and Roxy

**Still not JK.****  Funny how that is.**

_Part Forty:  Foxy and Roxy_

On the early day in April that Hogwarts students left to return home for Easter, a much smaller percentage of students than at Easter collected their things and said goodbye to friends as they made their way into Hogsmeade to board the Hogwarts Express.  Kali, Ron, and Harry left Gryffindor tower together to meet Draco in the Entrance Hall where he was standing with Snape, who wanted to see Kali and Ron off before the Easter holiday.  The way Snape had become first tolerant and now almost warm toward Ron never ceased to both scare and shock Harry almost as much as it did Ron.  It was mostly in silence as they rode into the village in one of the carriages as they didn't want to carry their drunks the whole way into Hogsmeade.

"You almost ready to go?" asked Lupin once they had reached the train station.  Harry, who had been grunting trying to get his trunk out of the position it had been squeezed into, nodded.  "Let me help you with that, Harry."

Grabbing the end of the trunk together, they wriggled it free and Lupin helped Harry load it onto the bright red steam engine.

"I got us a compartment toward the front," said Lupin.  "I came down here early today just after breakfast.  Thought it would be nice to be outdoors for some time before spending hours riding on that train just because you kids can't apparate yet."

"We aren't kids," protested Harry.

"Yes, you are," reaffirmed both Professors Lupin and Snape.  They exchanged uncomfortable glances before returning their attention to the four students standing with them.

"Going back to Black's too, are you?" said Snape.  Lupin gave a short nod.

"Staying here at the school?"

"Someone has to keep Servius Atwater in line."

"Why don't you get on the train, then," said Lupin, looking at Harry, Draco, Ron, and Kali.

"Okay," said Harry, slowly, and he climbed into the compartment Lupin had pointed out to them with Draco following right behind him.

"You coming, Kali?" asked Ron as he was about to climb on the train.

"You go ahead.  I want to say goodbye to my dad."

He nodded.  "Yeah.  Okay."

As Ron disappeared onto the train, Kali gave Lupin a quick smile before turning to Snape.  "I'll see you when I get back," she said, giving him a hug.

"Behave yourself," he warned, feeling very exposed with Kali's arms wrapped around his waist anywhere other than the safety of his chambers deep in the Hogwarts dungeons.  She, however, didn't let go, and he reluctantly returned her hug in a manner that was more like a pat on the back.  "If I hear you caused problems over holiday . . ."

"I know, I know," she said, smirking, as she pulled back.  "If I was bad, you'll poison Ron in class and refuse to give him the antidote or something equally appalling."

"I wouldn't poison your boyfriend, Kailah."

"You say that now, but I think you're lying."

"Why would you ever say that, Kailah.  I've been nothing but nice to Mister Weasley these past few months."

"And I've been very proud of you.  Take care of yourself while I'm away.  Make sure you get enough sleep and I don't want you skipping meals."

Snape rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that Lupin was snickering beside him.  "Yes, Kailah."

"I mean it, Daddy.  You don't eat enough and you're always losing sleep.  I worry about you."

"I promise to eat and sleep while you are gone, now get on the train, Kailah, and stop worrying about me.  I'll be find over the holiday."

She looked doubtful as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned away to board the train.

"She acts just like Drusilla," said Lupin once she had gone, still snickering.

"I know," replied Snape.  "So why did you send everyone into the train before they really had to be on it?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing, Severus," replied Lupin.  "I didn't think it was the kind of thing to talk about in front of them."

"What do you by how I'm doing?" drawled Snape, sounding more than a little offended.

"Now don't take it like that, Severus.  I know you know what I'm talking about.  It's April second, which means its going to be April fifteenth soon.  Right after Kali's birthday, I know its the worst day of the year for you.  Don't even pretend it's not."

"I'm not pretending like anything," countered Snape, crossing his arms over his chest.  "This isn't something I want to talk about at all, much less with you."

"Are you going to let a schoolboy feud between us get in the way -"

"Lupin," said Snape, weary, as he rubbed at his eyes, "I don't want to think about this just now.  I'd prefer if I never had to think about this."

"Fine, but if you ever change your mind . . . it's not a day of importance for me, but I miss her, too.  We all suffer in February; you just have Kali to counter it, which means making up for it in April.  My door is always open if you want a word."

Snape didn't reply in words.  He, instead, gave a short nod and turned away, heading away from the train and in the direction of the school.  Standing on the platform, Lupin watched Snape disappear in the crowd of Hogwarts students until he could no longer see frightened first years eyeing him as they tried to get on the train.  He sighed, and glanced to the train before drudging his way onto it and entering the compartment.

Draco and Harry had seated themselves on the floor across from one another, chess board in the middle, and Ron sat off to the side, offering each of them help.  Neither one seemed to want the assistance and Draco had told Ron to bugger off twice since Lupin entered the compartment.  The chess pieces, however, were on Ron's side and kept telling Draco and Harry (who they didn't trust in the least even if they were their own pieces) that Ron was the only one with any sense.

Kali was perched on the end of a seat just behind Ron.  Her fingers were rubbing circles on Ron's shoulders and neck, massaging the muscles there in an action that seemed so natural she barely knew she was doing it.  When Lupin entered, she was the only one to look his way and give him a smile when he sat down across from her.  Five minutes later, the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, heading for King's Cross and an Easter holiday with Sirius.

Glancing down to the chessboard, Lupin laughed as he saw Harry make checkmate and Draco groaned loudly.

"You should have listened to me," said Ron, knowingly.  Draco glared at him.

"Why don't you put your moves where your mouth is."

"Was that a challenge?"

Draco arched one solitary eyebrow and Ron switched places with Harry to sit across from Draco.  He grabbed his chess pieces and they began setting up the board.  Kali's hands went to Harry's neck now, reassuring Lupin that she didn't realize what she was doing and her mind was elsewhere.

"Merlin, Ron, your girlfriend has good hands," said Harry as Ron was setting his pawns up.

"That didn't sound right, Harry," said Draco, snickering.

"That's what I meant."

"Are you all right, Kali?" asked Lupin, grabbing her attention.

"Hm?  Oh, yeah."  She smiled.  "Just worried about Daddy.  He always gets weird this time of year.  I feel guilty for leaving him with Servius over Easter."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

She nodded and no more was said as Ron and Draco had started their game.  It didn't last long, Ron quickly defeating Draco, whose pieces were shouting obscenities at him for losing so quickly.  It had only taken five moves and now Draco was fuming, frantically challenging an amused Ron to a rematch.  Accepting the challenge, they set up the board again and Draco only lasted two moves longer than the first game before Ron won.

"If I beat you, you're never going to beat Ron," said Harry, laughing as Draco set up the board a third time.

"Don't just sit there, Harry.  Help me out.  You two, Kali.  It's us against Ron.  How about it, Professor?  Want to join the cause?"

"That's not very fair to Ron," said Lupin.

"He wouldn't mind," said Harry.  "He'll probably still win."

"Especially if I'm on your team," added Kali.

So it ended up that Harry, Kali, and Lupin joined Draco in a game of chess against Ron.  The collective effort was a valiant attempt, even Ron had to admit, but the results weren't what they had hoped for as Ron still won after thirteen moves.  Giving up, Draco sat in the corner of the compartment, slumped against the wall and staring out the window refusing to speak to Ron until the witch with the trolley cart came around.

"I still can't believe how good you are," said Draco, shaking his head.  "I'll get you back for that.  Perhaps I'll attack you with some of your brothers pranks from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"You couldn't do that," said Ron.  "I work there on weekends and I know the merchandise fairly well.  If you tried to use it against me, I would recognize it.  You'll just have to go to Zonko's.  I know it isn't the cool joke shop anymore but I spend so much time with Fred and George that I don't know their merchandise."

"I feel so old with you lot," said Lupin.  "I remember when Zonko's first opened and now it isn't the cool joke shop anymore."

"It's okay, Lu - er - Remus," said Harry.  "We think you've still got some cool in you.  Sirius, too."

"Thank you very much, Harry," said Lupin, dryly.  "I'm honored.  I'll have each of you know that I was very cool when I went to Hogwarts, thank you very much."

"Of course you were," said Harry.  "Writing the Marauder's Map and everything."

"We did more than write the Marauder's Map."

"Yeah, you pranked the Slytherins."

"A lot," added Kali.  "According to what my Aunt Serena tells me.  She said it was a dangerous time to be a Slytherin and she was just glad that you only ever did things in the boys dormitory."

Lupin gave a deep, rich laugh.  "Yeah.  I don't think any Gryffindor knows the boys dormitory of Slytherin as well as we did.  Granted, we did have Sirius to give us a hand in that one.  It's bloody helpful having a former Slytherin in your gang.  Makes for finding your way around loads easier."

"Aunt Serena told me about all sorts of things you used to do to the Slytherins."

"Like setting off dungbombs in interesting places," said Harry, nodding to Draco.  "We heard some really great ones over the Christmas holiday.  I bet Filch wanted you hanged when you set off all those dungbombs in the Great Hall."

Sighing, Lupin said, "Those were the good old days.  Then again, Kali, a lot of what we did was intended to inflict either pain or humiliation on your father."

"I know.  Aunt Serena told me."

"Serena always was rather chatty.  Unfortunately, though, your father always seemed to get the brunt of it, Draco."

"Mine?" said Draco, looking surprised.  His cocky, arrogant, respectable father had been the butt of Professor Lupin's jokes?  Growing up with a man that didn't seem to find anything humorous, much less understand the definition of the word joke, it was hard to imagine.

"Yeah.  Lucius was always getting it from us.  Nine times out of ten, I'd say.  We never intended for them to hit him in particular.  We were usually hoping for Severus.  Sirius really had it out for him.  Sometimes we got him like we hoped.  Sometimes we got the entire male Slytherin lot.  Those were the best.  Usually we only got two or three of them, and one of them was almost always Lucius."

"Like what?" asked Draco, wanting to hear more about his father at school, before he had gone hard, cold, and detached.

"Yeah," prompted Harry, "give us a good story, here, Remus.  Entertain us."

"Okay," he said, searching his mind for something good.  "I know!  Alright, there was this one time in sixth year, and don't go getting ideas from this, you hear?"  They nodded, waiting for him to continue.  "Right now I'm your friend, but I'm still your professor when we get back to school.  Anyway, we always had some process in our group.  Typically, I came up with the ideas.  Peter was responsible for getting the Slytherin password.  James and Sirius would execute the plan.  Either that or all four of us would execute it depending on what it was, but they were the craziest and they'd try even the most curious ideas I had come up with.

"This was the beginning of the year.  Right before the summer holiday, sometime in May, was when Sirius thought it would be amusing to tell Severus how to get under the Whomping Willow.  Things had been intense between them that year and Sirius wanted to get him back for trying to get us expelled.  The summer holiday didn't do much to placate their anger and they got into a brawl right in the middle of Potions class.

"Now, Sirius and Severus were always at each other's throats in Potions.  Both were extremely talented in the art and were always trying to show the other up in class.  Prove he was the better one.  The whole thing escalated and they ended up getting detentions for sabotaging each other.  I believe Sirius threw a Fizzing Whizbee in Severus's cauldron, which didn't yield positive results as that particular sweet contains dried billywig stings in its recipe.  As the dried billywig sting is also a common potion ingredient, it had a nasty reaction with the rat spleen.  Severus doubled Sirius's dried nettles.  There was a catastrophe that resulted in the Potions classroom being shut down for a week.

"Sirius was absolutely furious and deemed it was time for one of our infamous pranks.  Just a few weeks before, Professor Kettleburn had got this shipment of blast-ended skrewts for the fifth years and I had told them how funny I thought it would be to release on in the Slytherin dormitory."

"Oh sweet Merlin," muttered Draco, who still remembered blast-ended skrewts from his fourth year all too well.  Harry and Ron were laughing so hard tears were rolling down their cheeks, as they could only imagine where this was going, and the destination promised to be all too funny.

"The point is, Sirius thought it was a grand idea, so Peter gave them the password and he and James stole Buttercup -"

"Buttercup?" asked Draco.

"Yeah.  There were six of them.  Nice size, too."

"I never thought of Professor Kettleburn as the type to name his skrewt 'Buttercup.'"

"Oh, he didn't.  One of the fifth years did.  Now that I think about it . . . Ron, you'd know him."

"Me?" said Ron.

"Yeah.  Dane.  I guess he'd be your uncle."

"Your uncle named a skrewt 'Buttercup'?" asked Draco.

"I can see it," said Ron, after thinking for some time.  "Charlie lived with him when he first went to Romania but then Uncle Dane got married and his wife didn't want to live so close to a dragon reservation.  It had something to do with one of the Norwegian Ridgebacks getting loose and burning down a few houses.  Eventually, she persuaded him to move back to Britain.  Uncle Dane's kind of strange."

"Kind of?" said Lupin.  "Dane was one of the weirdest people I ever knew.  He had a real penchant for Care of Magical Creatures.  He liked animals, beasts, creatures; absolutely hated kids.  Professor Kettleburn loved Dane.  He was his favorite student, so when they got the skrewts, he was allowed to name them.  There was Buttercup, Foxy, and Roxy -"

"Foxy and Roxy?" asked Harry.

"Yeah.  The twins."

"Twins?" said Draco.

"Yeah.  They had the exact same dimple by the sucker.  Buttercup, Foxy and Roxy, Princess, Marigold, and Bob."

"Bob?" asked Kali.  "What kind of family do you have, Ron?"

"There was only one male.  So, Sirius and James steal this blast-ended skrewt and they stuff it into a crate.  From how Sirius told it, it was a good thing they were only going down to Slytherin.  The skrewt had almost gotten them three times while they were carrying the crate down the dungeons.  They snuck in under James's invisibility cloak and released the poor thing in the sixth year boys dormitory.  Got out just before John Avery lit a few candles and screamed like a first year girl.  Everyone started evacuating from Slytherin common room and Professor Kettleburn had to be called down to handle the skrewt and take it away.

"Your father got it real bad, though, Draco.  Lucius always had this really long, blond hair.  Not the way it was a few years ago, but really long.  It used to go down to the middle of his back.  Unfortunately for him, while Lucius was busy trying to be presentable and refusing to be in front of all the Slytherin girls with bed hair, Buttercup burned a good amount of it off.  Macnair got a good burn from it trying to get Lucius out of there.  Sirius thinks its this incident that led him to join the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.

"Poor Professor Kettleburn got an inquiry but luckily he only was suspended from teaching for a few weeks and during that time we had a rather attractive substitute so it all worked out well."

During the rest of the train ride, Harry couldn't stop talking about the skrewt prank, something he thought to be ingenious.  When the train finally pulled into King's Cross, Harry couldn't wait to talk to Sirius about it.  They unloaded their trunks, found Sirius, and had very little time to talk before Sirius produced a Portkey and they went back to Godric's Hollow.

After unpacking, Harry sat down in the sitting room with Draco, Kali, Ron, Remus (as he was trying to force himself to call him), and Sirius.

"How was the train ride?" asked Sirius.

"It would have been easier to apparate," said Lupin.  "I told them about the Buttercup incident sixth year.  I thought I'd bring it up as Harry's been dying to talk to you about it."

"It was a stroke of genius," said Harry.

"It was, wasn't it?" said Sirius.  "That was one of your best, Remus.  Poor Buttercup.  I really loved that blast-ended skrewt, you know."

"I know, Sirius."

"That blast-ended skrewt forced Snape to run into the hallway shrieking in only his knickers for me."

Kali seemed to find this very funny.

"It also burned off all of Lucius Malfoy's hair," said Lupin.  Sirius, getting a very strained look as if he didn't want to laugh about it too much, nodded.

"He had that long hair and then he was half bald.  Refused to leave the infirmary until every single mark on his body was fixed and his hair grew back.  Dumbledore let him stay in there for a week before he insisted he get back to class.  He had to take this hair growth potion daily for two months before his hair was back to the way it had been before the attack."  Sirius shook his head.  "Your poor father, Draco.  I mean, we didn't like him, but he was one of the nicer ones to us.  It was Snape and Lestrange that we really hated."

"Macnair and Wilkes, too.  You forgot Macnair and Wilkes."

"And Rosier."

"And Avery."

"Okay, so we didn't really like any of the Slytherins, but I really loved that blast-ended skrewt," said Sirius, sadly.  "Remember what happened to Buttercup?"

"Oh yeah," said Lupin, stifling a laugh.  "Sirius and James got worried when Tristan Lestrange's father started in on trying to get Buttercup destroyed.  Dane was a wreck over it."

"Dane Weasley?" asked Sirius.  "Wait . . . that's Ron's uncle, isn't it?"  Lupin nodded.  "I never connected that before."

"Neither did I before today.  The point is, Dane loved those skrewts.  He was so upset he punched Lestrange's little sister right in the face when she told him that Buttercup was going to be killed.  Dane was a wreck but no one was as upset about this injustice as Sirius and James."

"It wasn't Buttercup's fault we kidnapped her and she burned off all of Lucius Malfoy's hair.  She didn't know any better."

"Anyway, James and Sirius decided they wanted to save Buttercup - so they released her."

"We freed her," corrected Sirius.

"In Hogsmeade," added Lupin.

"Hogsmeade?" asked Draco.  "Why not the Forbidden Forest?"

"That's what I said.  It was complete chaos.  Fires were being lit everywhere.  Eventually, the Ministry showed up and detained her.  It's a good thing Dane never knew who set Buttercup free.  He'd have killed you, Sirius."

"I was upset, too."

Harry shook his head, laughing.  "You two are crazy."

~*~

Over the series of days spent at Harry's in Godric's Hollow, they had heard constant stories about their days at Hogwarts, most of them due to prompting from Harry who never tired of hearing about their antics.  Kali and Draco bonded over having their fathers on the receiving end of the pranks and chaos created by Sirius, Lupin, and their school day friends.

On Easter, Lupin and Kali worked all day long in the kitchen preparing Easter dinner.  The original plan had been for Sirius and Lupin to cook, but Sirius had been doing more eating than cooking and after causing a few minor disasters, Lupin kicked him out and accepted Kali's offer to assist.  Things had gone much smoother after that and though some of the food tasted funny (something both Kali and Lupin suspected was due to Sirius's accident with the vanilla extract), the meal was enjoyable.

They were due back on the Tuesday after Easter and Harry wandered down into the sitting room the Monday night before he would have to board the train, unable to sleep.  Ron's snores were light from the cot by the window as Harry climbed out of bed and he could hear nothing but silence behind the door to the room Draco was sharing with Kali.  He made his way down the stairs, surprised to see that a soft light was radiating around the corner.  Sitting on the end of couch, looking as tired and weary but unable to sleep as Harry felt, was Sirius.

"Hey," said Harry, softly, as he came into the room.  Sirius looked up from the book he was reading, marked his place at seeing Harry, and placed it aside.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Harry, sitting down next to Sirius.  "I couldn't sleep.  What about you?"

"The same," he replied.

"I'm actually glad we're both up.  There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about but I could never seem to get you alone long enough to talk to you about it."

"What is it?  There isn't anything wrong, is there?"  Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, waiting for worst.

"There's nothing wrong exactly.  The thing is, when Draco and I were here over Christmas holiday, we woke up on Christmas morning and we couldn't find you so we came down to the kitchen."

Sirius nodded.  "I remember."

"Right.  Well, we didn't go in the kitchen right away."

"I'm afraid I'm not following you, Harry."

"You were talking to Pro - er - Remus about my parents.  And me.  Draco and I overheard you.  Draco said I shouldn't have listened but I'm curious and Dumbledore keeps telling me I have a problem with that and I should try to do something about it . . ."

"What did you hear me say?" said Sirius, cutting him off.   He looked more scared than Harry could remember seeing him with the exception of the way he had looked when Snape told him he was fated for the Dementor's Kiss.  Harry shook his head, trying to clear the thought.  Thinking of the Dementor's Kiss only led him to think of Draco's father, soulless up in Saint Mungo's.

"You said it was your fault that I don't have my parents."

"Harry -"

"Don't say anything about it, Sirius.  I just wanted you to know that I heard and let you know that you don't owe me anything.  You didn't do anything wrong and I don't blame you for what happened to my parents."

"I feel like it is my fault, Harry," said Sirius.  "That wasn't exactly the way I wanted you to find out.  I didn't want you to find out at all."

"I don't think you should blame yourself, Sirius."

"James should be here, Harry.  Not me."

"I don't even know my father, Sirius.  I wish I did, but I don't.  What I do know is you.  You're the closest thing I have to a father.  You practically are my father and I look at you as one."

Sirius stared at Harry, not knowing what to say to him.  He looked so much like James it hurt and yet hearing those words come from him caused something inside him to snap.  For years he had been carrying guilt, praying that James and Lily knew he never meant for them to be killed.  He had tried to hide it from Harry, put up a happy facade, and the only person who knew his anguish was Remus Lupin, his futile attempts to make Sirius understand they already knew not working.  After all this time, here was Harry sitting before him, a product of Lily and James's love, telling him that he knew Sirius never meant for it to happen.  It was the closest thing to hearing it directly from Lily and James that he would ever get.

Harry felt himself being Sirius's arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug.  Once the initial shock wore off, Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius to return the hug.

"Thank you, Harry," said Sirius.  "I really needed to hear that."

"It's the truth.  I didn't say anything I don't believe."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Sirius.  You're like a father to me."

"You're like a son to me."

"You know, I think I'm going to go to bed, Sirius.  I'm really tired after getting that out."

"You know what?" said Sirius, grinning.  "So am I."

Sirius and Harry stood together and headed for bed leaving the flames burning low in the embers of the fire.

_Once again advertising for the get-together this summer I mentioned in Chapter 38.  See that chapter for further details.  I live in __Lebanon__, __Pennsylvania__, which is about 35 min from Hershey when the traffic is good, 45 min from _Lancaster___, and 50 min from __Harrisburg__.  E-mail me if you're interested in hooking up sometime this summer.  Once I have more people, we can all get into a chat or something and decide where we're going and when._


	41. Kali's Prediction

_Part Forty-One:  Kali's Prediction_

It had been an emotional goodbye the next morning between Sirius and Harry as they were dropped off at King's Cross to board the train back to Hogwarts.  Harry had promised to write more often and now, more than ever, Harry was thankful for the presence of his godfather in his life.  It wasn't a desperate gratitude like he had experienced in his fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament, a shocked gratitude like he had experienced when he first met Sirius, or an intense gratitude like he had experienced during the fifth and sixth year when Voldemort was doing so much killing and Harry felt like everyone was putting their faith in him yet he was powerless to stop it.  This was a peaceful gratitude, having the knowledge that Sirius was always there to support him and love him without complications fueling it.  This felt more genuine than anything ever had before.

The train ride had been just as pleasant on the way back, though much less eventful, as it had been at the beginning of Easter holiday.  Harry was relieved that Hermione wasn't on the train with them as she'd be shouting at them for not studying for the N.E.W.T.s over the holiday.  He was sure that she would, anyway, because Draco spent most of the way back with his nose in his Transfiguration notes going on and on about how he was never going to pass.  This sentiment made Harry's stomach curl because if Draco didn't pass, Harry had a good chance he would do so badly that even Dumbledore would be disappointed in him.

Upon returning, Lupin helped them get their things packed away in the carriages before they took off for the castle.  Harry, Ron, and Kali went straight up to Gryffindor with their things to unpack while Draco went off to Ravenclaw before they met back up for dinner in the Great Hall.  Servius and Hermione were sitting together at the Gryffindor table when they arrived and Draco let Padma know he was going to sit with Harry today for dinner before they went over to sit down.

"How was your holiday?" asked Hermione.

"Splendid," replied Harry.

"He and Sirius had a bonding moment," Ron informed them.

"Congratulations, Harry," said Hermione just as Servius said, "A bondage moment?"

Laughing, Harry said, "Thanks, Hermione, and no, Servius.  Not a bondage moment.  A bonding moment.  Like, a heart to heart.  I appreciate that bondage comment, though.  I feel like I haven't talked about shagging enough lately."

"That's because of me," Draco pointed out.  "I'd break up with you if you started talking about other people you fantasize about shagging and I'd go red in the face and refuse to speak to you if you started talking about what you'd like to do to me in bed."

"That's right," said Harry.  "I forgot about you."

"Of course you did."

"How were your holidays?" asked Ron.

"I fared off better than Professor Snape," said Hermione, evasively, giving Servius a glare.

"What did you do to my daddy?" demanded Kali.

"I didn't do anything to Uncle Sev," said Servius.  "I can't help he didn't want to spend Easter with us."

"Servius lost Hufflepuff over a hundred points refusing to stop following Professor Snape around on Easter day.  Most of the time I spent studying, our exams are so close, but Servius just wouldn't leave him alone.  I thought I'd lose loads of points for Gryffindor but he only kept yelling at Servius.  It was a relief, really."

"Uncle Sev was really unpleasant.  I thought he needed cheering up.  Uncle Sev, however, seemed to feel differently."

"Felt differently about what, Servius?" said Snape in a silky voice behind them.

"Company at Easter.  I was just telling them how you didn't seem to want to spend Easter with me even though I'm so wonderful and such great company, too."

"I see."

"I don't blame you, Professor," said Ron.  "I wouldn't want to spend Easter with Servius.  I don't even want to eat dinner with Servius but I'm given no choice."

"I appreciate the support, Mister Weasley."

"Sure, Weasley.  Smarm up to him.  He won't see that at all," said Servius.

"Shut up, Serv.  Hi, Daddy," said Kali.

"Hello, Kailah.  And how was your holiday without Servius?"

"Pleasant.  Honestly, Daddy, I don't know what your problem with Sirius Black is.  He was really nice to me and he told me loads of nice things about Momma."

"Don't you get on my case, too.  I had to listen to Dru for years trying to coerce me into liking Sirius Black.  I've had Dumbledore on my back for years on tolerating Sirius Black.  It is very unlikely that you will be the one to make any progress."

"But, Daddy," she protested, "I'm you little girl.  That's why I am the only who always seems to get through to you."

"Let's not dwell on that now, Kailah.  I'll speak to you later as I plan on eating right now."

"Good Daddy," she said, patting his wrist in an affectionate way as he took off to the Head Table.

Finishing eating, they headed out into the Entrance Hall.  Servius and Hermione parted from them, heading for the doors and planning on taking a walk outside before they had to be in their common rooms.  Before Kali, Ron, Harry, and Draco could head for the Grand Staircase, however, they were interrupted by Crabbe and Goyle coming out of the Great Hall and, upon seeing them, wicked smirks came across their faces.

"Hey there, Draco," said Crabbe.  "How was your holiday?"

"Like fuck you care about my holiday," sneered Draco.  "Get the pleasantries over with and why don't you just tell me what the fuck it is that you want?"

"Getting hasty there, Draco," said Goyle in his bad impersonation of Draco's drawl.

"No, just sick of you being every fucking place I turn."

"Language," warned Crabbe.  "You don't want any of the professors to hear you talking like that.  Not so close to graduation."

"Finally fighting your own battles, though.  It's a step up," said Goyle.  "So tell us, Draco.  We've all been dying to know if it's true."

"Tell you what?" he asked, giving Harry a warning look to stay out of it.

"If you really fell to pieces when you saw a knife.  That's what I heard, anyway.  You saw a blooming knife and went crying to your brave, Gryffindor boyfriend.  Pathetic, really, but I told Crabbe I didn't think it was true.  Draco Malfoy never falls to pieces, at least not at something as small and pathetic as that."

Draco's jaw went tight and he refused to answer.

"Come on now, Draco.  Tell him it isn't true.  He won't believe me when I tell him so."

Swallowing hard, Draco turned away and Harry was pained to see a sheen layer of saline forming, pooling in Draco's eyelids and trying to spill over.  Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who saw.

"Draco, are you going to cry?  Over something little that?" sneered Goyle.  "I suppose that means it is true, then.  Well, Crabbe, who bet seven minutes because I had him pegged to last for at least ten before he cried."

"I'm not sure.  I'll check when we get back to the dormitory."

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" spat Kali, glaring at them.  "He didn't do anything to you."

"Because he's a blooming poof, it's sick and disgusting, and he should die for it," sneered Crabbe.  "I don't expect a whore like you to understand."

Kali had to physically restrain Ron from going for his wand.

"I don't know what you're getting so defensive about, Weasel," drawled Goyle.  "Everyone knows about your forays in the sack with her.  Is it because it makes you wonder how many cocks she sucked before yours?"

Ron's jaw was clenched so tight he couldn't speak and Kali had taken his wand away from him.

"Draco knows he should die," continued Crabbe on the earlier tangent.  "You know it, don't you, Draco?  You've tried to kill yourself twice now, right?  I think that constitutes as being well aware of how worthless your life really is.  You're just a waste of flesh, space, and oxygen.  A revolting waste at that.  Why don't you just do everyone a favor and off yourself?  I can't think of many people that would mourn at your passing.  You're mother would probably be thrilled."

"Come on, Draco," said Harry, grabbing Draco's arm and yanking him toward the Grand Staircase, now more determined to get him out of there than letting the brawl escalate.  Kali was right behind him, guiding Ron away who was still fuming over the comments about Kali before his infamous redheaded temper got away from both him and her.  As they walked up the stairs, they could hear Crabbe and Goyle's voices following them,

"Running away now instead of facing the truth?" sneered Crabbe.  "So, Draco, this is the person you depend on to save your life.  Someone who can't even face reality.  Your chances are deplorable at best."

"I don't know why you're so surprised.  Draco's been a coward for years.  We both know that," Goyle said.  "The only difference was that back then, he used to use us to hide behind.  Now all he has is Potter and Merlin knows that won't last long."

"Indeed, but I never would have thought a Weasley a coward.  They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world, of course, but they do always seem to stand their ground."

"Well what do you expect from him when he's got that Gryffindor slut around?"

"I thought she was a whore," said Crabbe.

"She can't be a bloody prostitute, Vincent.  The Weasleys are too dirt poor to afford that."

They had reached the first landing on the staircase and now Harry had to help Kali to restrain Ron because he had almost gotten free on his own.  Draco just stood off to the side, arms hugging his torso and his eyes close, his lips mumbling as if saying a silent prayer.  From below, still in the Entrance Hall, there was a loud ring of laughter from Crabbe and Goyle.  Harry tried to get a stronger grip on Ron when he saw them starting up the staircase.  They were coming after them.  His eyes darted to Draco, still leaning against a wall, words of his own reassurance on his lips.

"Look at him," said Crabbe, pointing at Draco.  "Standing over there like an invalid.  He's completely fallen apart.  He may was well be up at Saint Mungo's getting fed pudding through a straw.  Pathetic."

Draco's eyes flew open as he flattened himself against the wall, looking at them approach with the apprehension in his eyes one usually only sees in caged animals.

"What can you expect?" said Goyle.  "It runs in the family.  He's pathetic like his Gryffindor slut of a cousin."  Ron's body tensed as Goyle leaned toward him and said, "And she is a slut."  Straightening back up, he continued.  "Pathetic like his father, who actually dared to betray Voldemort.  What goes around comes around in the end, though, and he got his.  And pathetic like his uncle, whom I'm embarrassed to say is my Head of House and betraying Slytherin for Gryffindor."

Ron, who was still struggling at Goyle's final words, went limp in Harry's and Kali's grasp when Draco, still flat against the wall, stiffened.  His eyes had gone hard, dark, and his jaw tight as he stared at the two people who he used to call friends.

"Always have to write off any association with another house as betrayal, don't you?" snapped Draco.  "You're too blind, stupid, or both to actually open your eyes and see what's right in front of you.  You were always like that.  That's why you must have kept me around, seeing as how I'm so piteous.  I had to explain to you what was so blatantly obvious to everyone else.  If you haven't gotten the memo, Kailah is his daughter.  It doesn't make him any less of a Slytherin.  If you have a problem with me, keep it with me, but leave my friends and their fathers out of it."

"Touchy about fathers, are we?" said Goyle, stepping too close to Draco for his liking.  "I suppose you have a right as you caused your father to have his soul sucked away."

Harry, now, had gone for his wand, but Crabbe got there first, pointing it at Harry, Ron, and Kali, who were still practically on top of each other from the attempts at restraining Ron.

"Don't even think about it," sneered Goyle.  "This was supposed to be about Draco, but as you just had to get yourselves involved -"

Goyle never got to finish.  Once a good distance away from Ron and Kali, Harry had gone for his wand.  It all seemed to happen in slow motion to Draco at the time, but was too quick for him to distinguish when he looked back on it.  Harry went for his wand but Goyle had seen him first.  In a reaction to snatch Harry's wand from him before he had a chance to do anything with it, he had sunk his meaty fist into Harry's stomach.  Stumbling from the impact, Harry had lost his balance and his wand snapped in half just before he lost his footing and went sprawling down the staircase, landing with a sickening thud.

The moment seemed frozen as the five still on the landing stared down at Harry's unmoving body.  Hours seemed to have passed as they watched, waiting for him to move, but there was nothing.  When the doors to the Great Hall opened and three girls came striding out, it broke the reverie.  Upon seeing Harry, one of them gave a small shriek and disappeared back to where they had come from.  Ron and Kali rushed down the stairs toward Harry, but Draco, still in shock, turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I didn't mean -" started Goyle, but Draco held up a hand.

"Don't even try to talk your way out of this.  I don't know what you're trying to pull with me.  We used to be friends and this is how you treat me now?  Why is it me that you've always got to keep attacking?  So my father is in Saint Mungo's.  So I used to have a cutting problem.  Get off my back.  Whatever you're trying to pull with me, it isn't going to work.  I'm not about to give you the satisfaction of seeing me fall apart.  Grow up and get a life."

Draco only made it halfway down the stairs before Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape came rushing into view, the three girls from a few minutes ago behind them.  Dumbledore bent over Harry, turned him over, and that was when Draco saw the blood.  Matting the front of his hair and pooling on the floor was a puddle of crimson.  It was as if his heart seized up as he saw the pieces of Harry's broken glasses and wand laying beside him, and it was so obvious that all that blood was coming from his head.

Seeing Crabbe and Goyle still at the top of the stairs, McGonagall looked angrier than Draco had ever seen her.  She sputtered when she commanded them to come down to her.  Having nowhere else to run to as they had to pass the teachers to get to Slytherin, and it wasn't like they had anywhere to hide anyway, Crabbe and Goyle slowly descended, passing Draco halfway down.

"Don't you even dare look at him," Draco hissed when they reached the bottom and Crabbe glanced down at Harry.  "You don't deserve to look at him.  I swear to Merlin, if you killed him I will hunt you down and kill you with my fucking bare hands."

"Draco," said Lupin, softly.

"I suggest you three go back to your common room," Dumbledore said to the three girls that had gotten the teachers.  They cast sympathetic glances at Draco as they passed him on the way up.  "Professor McGonagall, please take Misters Crabbe and Goyle to my office.  I will meet you there, Professor Snape."  Nodding, Snape gave Kali's hand a short, reassuring squeeze before setting off in the direction of Dumbledore's office, following the lead of McGonagall with Crabbe and Goyle.  Only Draco, Kali, Ron, Lupin, Dumbledore, and Harry, himself, were left at the scene of the crime.

"I suppose it will be futile to tell any of you to go back to your common rooms," said Dumbledore, smiling kindly at Kali, Ron, and Draco.

"Is he dead?" said Draco.

"No, Mister Malfoy, but he does need to see Madam Pomfrey immediately."  Conjuring up a stretcher, Dumbledore began to lead Harry up to the hospital wing.

Draco watched, still frozen on the steps but now able to breathe knowing Harry was still alive, as Dumbledore passed him, Harry floating ahead.

"Come on, Draco," said Lupin, softly, as he came up next to Draco and placed a hand on the small of his back.  Draco looked up at him and nodded, drudging beside him.

~*~

"What happened to him?" Madam Pomfrey had asked, shrilly, as Harry was placed on the bed nearest the door.

"He was pushed down the staircase," said Draco, his voice eerily calm.

Madam Pomfrey was horrified.  She tried to coax everyone out so she could tend to Harry and only after a great deal of persuasion and a promise by the mediwitch herself that he could spend the night, Draco went out to sit in the hall with Kali and Ron.

"I must now attend to Misters Crabbe and Goyle," said Dumbledore.  "Remus, let me know when Poppy is done with Harry.  As for you," he now turned to Draco, "please come and see me sometime tomorrow.  I believe there are a few loose ends to problems you've been having this year that I think you'll be prepared to tied up?"

Draco nodded.  "Yes, sir."

When he had left, all eyes turned to Draco.  He had been leaning against the wall, but now had slid down to the floor.  His forearms were resting on his thighs and his forehead rested on his forearms.  His eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady.

"Are you okay, Draco?" asked Kali, the first who dared to speak.

"As long as Harry will be," he said.  "I can't believe it got to that level.  It should have never gotten there."

"It isn't you fault, Draco," said Lupin, now sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulder.

"I know," he finally replied.  "I thought so much was my fault this year, and yet none of it was.  I know that now.  It wasn't my fault about what happened to my father.  It wasn't my fault about what just happened to Harry.  I hate that word.  Fault.  It has so much power to destroy."

Lupin nodded.  "Only if you let it."

"I knew they were wrong," said Draco.  "They had gone too far.  When they attacked Snape.  I knew the things they were saying about you, Kailah, were rubbish, but they say things like that.  It didn't seem significant.  But when they attacked him.  It was reaching too far, and if they were trying that hard to get to me . . . everything else they said had to be rubbish, too.  It backfired on them."

"You can come in now, Mister Malfoy," said Madam Pomfrey.  "He's still out but you're welcome to sit beside him tonight."

"Thanks," said Draco, standing up.  Everyone else did along with him.

"Tell him we'll see him tomorrow if he wakes up," said Ron.

"Okay."  Draco hesitated, but then wrapped Ron in a hug.  Next, he hugged Kali, and finally, Professor Lupin.  "Thanks for staying out here with me.  I couldn't have made it without your support.  Just thinking of him in there . . . it hurts me so much."

"I told you we're here for you whenever you need us," said Ron.  "You just have to call us on it."

"Goodnight, Draco," said Kali.  They wrapped theirs arms around each other and set off down the hall, away from Draco and toward Gryffindor.

~*~

A sharp pain clenched in Harry's chest when he tried to laugh upon seeing he was in the infirmary of all places.  Ron really hadn't been kidding when he insisted Harry take out a membership last year.  His face turned to a grimace and he put a hand to the side of his chest, wincing.  Casting a glance to the side, a soft smile smoothed out Harry's features.  There was Draco, sitting in the chair Harry had so often occupied back in October, sleeping with his head lolled back to expose his pale throat.

A soft whimpering escaped Draco as he shifted in the chair.  Harry hated to wake him but the whimpers were coming more often and he didn't look comfortable in that chair at all.  Having slept in it a few times himself, Harry was well aware just how uncomfortable it was to sleep in the chair.  Had he been in a bed, Harry would have thought Draco would be thrashing by now, which only meant a nightmare.  The pain in his chest seized again as he leaned to the side and reached out until he could poke Draco in the side with his index finger.

His entire body gave a slight jump as his eyes popped open.  Draco turned to look at Harry, still on his side and looking curiously up at him.  His incriminating finger was still stretched out, preparing to poke Draco yet again if necessary.

"You're up," was all Draco said.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare so I woke you."

"Oh.  Yeah.  Death Eaters."

For Harry, it was a good enough explanation.

"I should go get Madam Pomfrey," said Draco.

"Wait.  What happened?"

Draco stared at Harry.  "Don't you remember?"

"I remember a fight with Crabbe and Goyle and falling down the stairs.  Perhaps there's more to Divination than I thought."

"What?"

"Kali's prediction in class.  Someone getting pushed down stairs."

"Oh," said Draco, his face dropping.  "That's what Ron and Kali were talking about when they said they wished she hadn't been right."

"Before you go get Madam Pomfrey, can you let me know what's going on?  I don't know what happened between then and now."

"Right then.  Dumbledore brought you up to the hospital wing.  Crabbe and Goyle got sent to his office.  McGonagall was so mad she was shaking.  Your glasses and wand got broken but Dumbledore had your wand fixed and did your glasses himself, as you should be able to tell with them sitting right there on your face.  Madam Pomfrey let me stay here.  I think she took pity on me after all my visits to the infirmary this year, both for myself and for friends.  I know I said I won't accept pity, but if I get to be with you, I'll deal with it."

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been out for a few days now.  Almost a week.  You've stirred a few times but Pomfrey keeps giving you dreamless sleep potion before you're fully awake.  Says you need your rest."

"What's my diagnosis?"

"Four broken ribs, broken ankle, broken wrist, and you cracked your skull.  Among the many bruises marring your skin."

"That good, huh?"

Draco smiled and nodded.  "I was just relieved you were in one relative piece.  You could have died, Harry.  I thought you did die."

Harry grew silent at this, overtaken by the emotion in Draco's voice.  "I'm right here, Draco."

"I know, Harry, but - there was so much blood when you fell.  Your hair was soaked."

Holding out his hand, Harry motioned for Draco to come sit with him on the bed.  Complying, Draco took Harry's hand and sat on the side of his bed, facing Harry and drawing circles on the back of Harry's hand with his free fingers.

"I'm not going anywhere, Draco.  Voldemort couldn't take me out and neither are they.  I'm not going out like that."  Harry gave Draco a big smile.  "Now that that's settled, what's happened since then?  Anything I should know?"

"I went to Dumbledore the day after . . . he called Blaise and I down there.  Since Crabbe and Goyle were caught at the top of the stairs when - you know - Dumbledore figured out that they've been behind everything this year.  Blaise affirmed for him that they were the ones who put him in the hospital wing.  I confessed that they had been threatening me since January.  They confessed to putting the dagger in my bag and pushing you down the stairs.  It being so close to graduation, Dumbledore decided not to expel them, but they've been suspended for the rest of the year, which means they have to come back next to repeat seventh year.  As for Parkinson, she's got two weeks detention as she was no physical part of any of it."

"That's all settled then."  Harry paused, staring at Draco's somber face.  "Draco, you know that you didn't cause this, right?  It's not because of you that I'm laying in here."

"What?" asked Draco, thoroughly confused that Harry would assume Draco would think such a thing.  Then, realization hit him, remembering that Harry had been in this very bed, unconscious, when this revelation came about with Professor Lupin.  "Oh.  Harry.  I forgot you had already fallen down the stairs when I snapped at them."

"What?  You snapped at who?"

"Crabbe and Goyle.  I was so angry. I don't even remember what I said to them, though I do remember telling them to grow up and that I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing me fall apart again.  Then, in the hallway, Lupin and I had a chat while Madam Pomfrey was fixing you up.  Ron and Kali were there, too.  They're wonderful people, Harry.  But Lupin was telling me it wasn't my fault but I didn't need to hear it.  I knew it already."

Despite the pain in his chest, which Harry now presumed to be his broken ribs, a huge grin broke out on Harry's face.  He yanked Draco toward him and pressed his mouth against Draco's.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that," said Harry against Draco's lips.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say anything," said Draco.

"You're really okay?"

"For once, yes.  I think I really am okay."

"I suppose that means Malfoy is back.  I'm glad.  I kind of missed him."

"If you're referring to my attitude when swaggering about and thinking I am ruler of all that is pureblood, then no, Malfoy is not back."

"Yes, he is.  Only Malfoy would have said something like that to Crabbe and Goyle.  I missed the Slytherin in you."

"I'm a Ravenclaw," Draco pointed out.

"Doesn't mean you don't have Slytherin in you.  You're always going to be a Slytherin.  It's just a title.  You have huge amounts of Slytherin in you, Draco.  You just chose to showcase them in Ravenclaw.  The Sorting Hat is never wrong."

"Does that make you a Slytherin, too?"

"Yeah, so I guess you're in good company."

"I suppose.  I still don't think that means my Malfoy side is coming back.  He would have never dated you."

"I never said he was coming back the same way he was when he left.  Draco, you're older.  You're more mature.  You've gone through more things.  All I'm saying is that spirit for life you have is reemerging from the cocoon you buried it in last year when you tried to kill yourself.  The big difference this time, though, is that it isn't cold and detached.  It's learned how to be loved."

"Don't you mean it's learned to love."

"Nope.  Perhaps it's learned how to accept knowing how to love, but you didn't know how to be loved.  Now you do."

Thinking this over, Draco nodded.  "I have you to thank for that."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too."


	42. The Shrieking Shack?

_As you all know, I wrote this story pre-Order of the __Phoenix__, so forgive all things that go against canon._

_Not JK.  Should be obvious by now.  If not, take out a membership at your local library.  It's time to expand your reading horizons._

_Part Forty-Two:  The Shrieking Shack?_

With Crabbe and Goyle gone, everything around Hogwarts, at least on the exterior, had become radically subdued after the eventful weeks.  After Harry landed in the infirmary, Sirius tried to bully Dumbledore into allowing him to come visit, but as Harry was fine once Madam Pomfrey mended his bones, the headmaster saw no reason for him to come.  It was with a great deal of bitterness that Sirius accepted this dreadful fate and he wrote both Harry and Lupin, as their teacher was quick to tell them, about this great injustice quite frequently.  Draco thought the whole thing was humorous, and would have thought it more so if he wasn't so anxious about Harry, the events of that night still playing over in his head.  Getting it out of his head had been harder, the sound of Harry's body landing more than anything else, than he had thought it was going to be.

On the outside, everything was subdued, indeed.  The interior, however, was a well-hidden wreck, at least from the general public of Hogwarts students, who were once again marveling at Harry's ability to be indestructible.  Once Harry's bones had healed, the pain had subsided, and Madam Pomfrey deemed his skull good enough to be taken outside of the hospital wing walls, Harry had returned to class.  It was his first day back in Transfiguration that Professor McGonagall reminded everyone that there was only a short four weeks left until the N.E.W.T.s.  Spending most of April in the hospital wing had caused Harry to lose track of time, and now, realizing he only had four weeks left, Harry had been scared into studying at most hours of the night in the Gryffindor common room.

Draco hated how everything in his life suddenly became so contradictory.  When Crabbe and Goyle were still around, everything was chaos no matter where you looked.  On their own, things were so calm and placid, yet an intense battle was raging inside, making things very stressful and strained between everyone.  Harry snapped at Draco twice when he broke his concentration during his quiet "study time" that Hermione had assigned him.  Draco wasn't much better, especially with the way some of the sixth year Slytherin boys would glare at him, blaming him for the suspension of their role models.  He almost pitied them.  No one should have to look up to oafs like Crabbe and Goyle.

The shining, or most curious, moment of the year came one day in Herbology in early May.  Blaise and David were working at the same tray as Draco, discussing their visit to Hogsmeade last Saturday and laughing about the new quills Fred and George had come up with which insulted and sprayed jam at anyone the holder so desired.  As they were planning ways to slip one on Trelawney's desk, Pansy Parkinson had come over to where they sat and hung awkwardly off to the side.  Remembering the things she was so fond of spitting at him lately, Draco tensed up and looked to her, waiting for the worst.

"Is there something I can help you with, Pansy?" he asked, tersely, for he didn't want her by him and she would as well get her insults out of the way so he could go on with his lesson.

"I - er - I just wanted to let you know that I was sorry."

"Sorry?" Draco spat, his eyes widening.

"Yes," she said, delicately.  "I never thought it was going to go so far, Draco.  Vince and Greg thought it was such a good idea.  So did I at first."

"You thought trying to get me to kill myself was a good idea."  He couldn't have heard that correctly.

She made an exasperated sort of sigh.  "I didn't want you to kill yourself.  We just wanted to scare you, I guess.  No one was actually supposed to get hurt . . ."

"What about me?" said Blaise.  "You started this entire thing by beating the piss out of me.  How is that keeping people from getting hurt?"

"Blaise -"

"No, Pansy.  I really want to know.  You said no one was supposed to get hurt but it seems as if Blaise Bashing was the event that sparked this entire mess.  Saying you're sorry doesn't fix what you did to me or what you did to Draco.  You didn't just hurt someone once.  You hurt each of us over and over again.  Now you're sorry?  When Crabbe and Goyle aren't around to back you up?  That's completely buggered up, Pansy.  That's not even to mention the anguish our friends went through, wondering when you, Crabbe, and Goyle were going to get on our arses again.  It was bad enough for Harry that Draco was trying to get himself pulled together and he had to stand off to the sidelines, completely powerless while you were just 'scaring' him."

"Blaise," said Draco.

"No, Draco.  Someone's got to say it."

"Let me speak for myself, Blaise."

Still fuming, Blaise ripped off his dragon hide gloves and dropped them to the table top.  He didn't even look at them before stalking away and out of the greenhouse.

"I'm going to make sure he's okay," said David.  Draco nodded his acknowledgment as he watched David take off his own gloves and stride out of the greenhouse, looking for Blaise.  When he turned back to Pansy, she wouldn't meet his eyes, her gaze settled on the floor as if it had suddenly become the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

"Pansy?  You were saying?" prompted Draco.

"I know there's no good reason for what I did.  We were just messing with you, you know?  Fooling around.  I didn't even know what they were planning on doing to Blaise.  No one was supposed to die, though, Draco.  We weren't supposed to have you actually kill yourself.  Harry wasn't supposed to get hurt."

"But he did get hurt, Pansy," Draco countered.  "He did get hurt.  He was trying to defend me and he got shoved down a long flight of stairs.  Harry cracked his skull because all he wanted was for them to leave me alone.  It isn't like it was an isolated incident, Pansy.  This had been going on for almost three months.  There was Blaise's beating, the fight in the hall, the dagger.  How can you say that I wasn't supposed to kill myself when a dagger was planted in my bag?"

"I didn't know, Draco!" she shrieked, causing those who remained in the class to look at them curiously.  Draco imagined Professor Sprout would have come over if she hadn't left the greenhouse after Blaise and David stalked out looking furious and worried, respectively.  "I didn't know," she said, softer this time.  "I didn't know they were going to do that.  I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix things, Pansy.  Perhaps you didn't mean for Harry to get hurt and perhaps you didn't know just how far it was going to go, but they were trying to get me to commit suicide.  Make no delusions about that.  You don't mess with someone like that.  You shouldn't 'fool around' with someone's life.  You're playing with fire and it's only a matter of time before you get burned.  Crabbe and Goyle already wear scorch marks and the flames don't care if you were only fooling around."

"It wasn't meant to be serious . . ."

"Perhaps not to you, but it was very serious to me, Pansy.  It was a human life.  There's something definitely wrong when you're fooling around with a human life.  What if I had caved and just ended my life?  I thought about it, Pansy.  I wanted to do it.  When that dagger was in my hand, I felt justified.  I felt right, like that's exactly how I was meant to be.  Only now do I know just how wrong and sick that is.  Just how wrong and sick I was.  I have therapy twice a week now.  Dumbledore has a trained therapist from Saint Mungo's that comes and sees me.  My mind is finally coming clear and maybe it would have sooner if I hadn't been lapsing back because of you, Crabbe, and Goyle only 'fooling around.'  I sincerely hope you mean it when you say you're sorry and I sincerely hope you'll never do something like that again because that's sick, too."

Sliding off his dragon hide gloves, Draco placed them in his bag and collected his books together.  Pansy was still hanging by the table he had been at, looking awkward, when he left.  There was only five minutes left to class, anyway.  Professor Sprout wouldn't miss him too terribly much as she was off looking for where Blaise and David had gotten to.

That had been two weeks ago and Pansy hadn't dared to approach Draco ever since.  Blaise was still furious with her and the rest of his house, who partially blamed him but mostly Draco and Harry for the elimination of Crabbe and Goyle from the school year.  Finally able to get his piece out with Pansy, Draco had become increasingly more stable and constant, having more good days than bad ones to the point where almost every day was a good one.  The only thing that continued to eat at him were the frustrations over what his former friends had dared to do to Harry, the person who tried the hardest to help him pull himself back together and, in the process, almost fell apart himself.  He got out most of his frustrations in counseling and had been urged to play more Quidditch by his therapist to get out his frustration.

When he wasn't in counseling or flying, Draco, like Harry and Hermione, was studying for his N.E.W.T.s, bless Hermione's soul, who constantly was setting up study sessions for everyone.  They met in the library twice a week for their group sessions in addition to the individual studying that Hermione was urging they all partake in.  Servius thought they were crazy and wasn't looking at all forward to taking his next year.

Draco looked up from his dinner when a thud came from across where he was seated, and he saw Servius staring into the distance with a sad, forlorn look.

"What's up with him?" asked Ron.

Hermione, who had just sat down next to him, said, "He's bummed because he just had a meeting with Dumbledore about going home at the end of term."

"Home," repeated Servius.  "Just when I've made myself at home here, I have to go _home_ home."

"What's wrong with going home?" asked Ron.

"My home is in America," he replied.

"And I'm here," finished Hermione.

"Oh," said Harry.  "I mean, I knew you were a sixth year and you were going back home for seventh year when you were done here, but it never really clicked."

"It won't be too bad, Serv," Kali said.

"Yeah?" he asked.  Kali shrugged and nodded.  "How would you like it if Uncle Sev all of a sudden decided you had to go back with me and live with my family again.  Away from Ron."

"I see your point."

"I have six weeks left here."

"At least you won't be a Hufflepuff anymore."

"That's a very nice attempt at consolation, Kailah.  Thank you so much because it really did cheer me up."

"Well I do try."

"Merlin," said Ron, "everything has been so depressing lately.  We were having such a great year . . ."

"Yeah, right," scoffed Draco.

"Well, some of us were having a really great year and now everything is so tense.  I think we all need to take a night off."

"A night off," said Kali, sounding as if it were the most splendid thing she had ever heard.  "I would absolutely adore taking a night off."

"I think we all should.  Servius and Hermione should spend time together before he has to go back home.  I know Draco and Harry need a night off."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Harry.

"Just that.  You've been scaring me lately, Harry.  All the studying and Quidditch practices are making you really snapping and irritable.  Draco's always going to counseling or horning in on the Ravenclaw Quidditch practices for something to do.  You both need to take a step back, relax, and just have a night to yourselves; we should all do it."

"It's such a lovely idea," said Kali.  "We're doing it whether everyone else wants to or not.  Friday night, you and I are doing absolutely nothing.  We're going to lie around in your room where nobody can get to us and do absolutely nothing.   No books, no studying, no anything.  It's going to be so wonderful I can hardly comprehend it."

"Sounds good to me," said Ron.  "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think we needed it."

"Well if you're taking the night off, then I'm taking the night off," said Hermione, relieved.  "I've been studying since January and I just can't take looking over my notes again for a whole Friday night."

"If Hermione is studied-out, then I have to be," said Draco.  Everyone laughed at this.

"What do you think, Servius?" she continued.  "Would you like to join me for my night off?"

"I'd be honored," he replied, leaning over to kiss her.  Hermione blushed when Draco and Kali told them that they were very sweet.

"Harry?" asked Draco, finally.  "Are you prepared to take the night off?"

"I have Quidditch practice Friday," he replied.

"You're Captain.  End it early and spend the night with me."

"I'm not ending practice early but I will spend the night with you."

"Fair enough.  Now we only have the problem of finding a place for us."

"I'm sure you two will think of something," said Ron.

Think of something, Harry had.  Friday had come faster than he expected and made it a point to get everything set up right after Care of Magical Creatures let out.  It was just about time for dinner when he finished, so he set off for the Great Hall to eat.  Servius and Hermione officially started their night alone once finished with eating, saying goodnight to both Harry and Draco once they finished eating as they wouldn't be seeing either one until sometime tomorrow.  Ron and Kali skipped dinner all together, Ron having nicked food from the kitchens earlier, and they had retreated into his room immediately after classes had ended.  Draco, having nothing to do when Harry was going to Quidditch practice and Blaise, upon hearing of their plan, had instituted his own quiet time with David, followed Harry out to the Quidditch pitch after dinner to watch.

"You don't have to come," said Harry for the fifth time since they left the castle.

"I know, but this is my night off, and if I don't come, I'm going to end up using my time in the library.  That kind of defeats the purpose of our no books, no studying mantra for the night."

"You have a point," Harry concurred.  "You'll probably be bored, though, watching our Quidditch practices."

"The Gryffindor team thinks you're a scary, crazy, and intense Captain.  Almost as bad as Oliver Wood.  There can't be anything boring about a set up like that.  I really wish I could have seen that Oliver Wood in action.  I hear he was hysterical to watch."

"Oliver was a good Captain, and I'm not that bad," said Harry, coming to the defense of both himself and his former team Captain.  "I'll see you after practice."

Draco nodded and they went their separate ways, Draco heading for the stands and Harry heading to round up his team and change into his Quidditch robes.

~*~

"I'm not that bad!" protested Harry for what could have possibly been the tenth or eleventh time since leaving the Quidditch pitch.

"You are!" said Draco.  "I'm so glad I'm not on your team.  I'd probably quit if you were my Captain."

"You know, Ron says the only reason he hasn't tried out for the team is because I'm crazy but I don't really think I'm all that terrible.  You have to be dedicated to the sport.  That's how you win Quidditch Cups.  Nobody won a Quidditch Cup by slacking off.  You have to be intense.  You have to be focused.  You have to be brutal.  A Quidditch match is no place to be a gentleman or a lady.  You have to show no mercy and let the other team know that you came there to win."

"All I'm saying is that if Oliver Wood was worse that you are, I would have exuded more caution when I was near him.  I'm almost afraid of you holding my hand."

Scowling, Harry grabbed both of Draco's hands and started pulling him along toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"What are you doing, Harry?  Please don't tell me you're going to murder me and leave my body to decompose and become compost in the Forbidden forest to nurture fluxweed and Devil's Snare."

"You have a highly active imagination, Draco."

"That's not all I have that's highly active."

"I know," said Harry, turning around to wink.  "That's the point."

"Harry, why are you taking me to the Whomping Willow?  Are you into violent sex and you didn't tell me?  I mean, I'm okay with the violence but the Whomping Willow?  That's a little too violent for me."

"I'm not going to shag you by the Whomping Willow," said Harry, dropping Draco's hands and scouring the ground.  After a moment or so, he picked up a long stick and, brandishing it past the tree's violent limbs, prodded the knot on the trunk, causing the tree to freeze.  Draco barely had time to register what was happening before Harry pulled him beneath the tree and started dragging him down a dark tunnel.

"Where are we?" Draco finally dared to ask when Harry climbed up through a trapdoor and pulled Draco up through after him.

"The Shrieking Shack."

"The Shrieking Shack?" asked Draco.  "Oh, Harry, you're such a romantic."

"We needed somewhere alone and this is the only place where Mrs. Norris, Filch, or some other student won't happen to walk in while you're mid-orgasm."

"Why did you say while _I'm_ mid-orgasm."

"Because you aren't an exhibitionist and I wouldn't mind if Filch saw me screwing you into the ground."

"Crude much?"

"I got it from Ron."

"_Weasley_?"  Draco made a low whistle.  "Surprises, surprises."

Harry shrugged, walking over to Draco and draping his arms over his shoulders before leaning in to cover Draco's mouth with his own.  "Look at it this way, if we're really loud, the villagers will start thinking this place is haunted again by very horny spirits.  It is called the Shrieking Shack."

"You always know just what to say to make me swoon," drawled Draco.

"Fine.  We can go back to the castle.  We'll go back to our classroom, I'll bend you over a desk and shag your brains out, and while you're screaming for me to give you more, Filch will walk in and the entire school will know by Monday."

"Why am I bent over a desk?"

"It's a fantasy of mine."

"Oh," said Draco, a light pink tinge coming into his pale cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush," teased Harry, grabbing Draco by the wrist and pulling him toward the stairs.

Reaching the second floor, Harry guided him down the hallway, past the room where he had first met Sirius, and into a nearby bedroom.  There was an old four-poster bed here, fresh sheets spread out across it and candles floating around the room.  Turning him around, Harry pushed Draco down on the bed and leaned over him to capture his lips.

"You planned this," said Draco.

"I have been dying to touch you again for weeks," said Harry, in between the kisses he was leaving along Draco's jawline and neck, down to where the collar of his robes began.  "It's been a very difficult time restraining myself.  Either we were at Sirius's, or I was in the hospital wing, or I had Quidditch practice, or you had counseling . . ."

"Harry," moaned Draco, shifting under Harry's weight.  Just feeling Harry's fingers glide over his body, thinly veiled by his school robes, and Harry's satin lips leaving kisses against every exposed inch of flesh, was making him grow hard.  He barely had time to think before Harry undressed him from the waist up and started attacking Draco's chest with his mouth, desperate to taste his skin.  The heat of Harry's tongue gliding in smooth strokes over the cold skin of his flesh was driving his mind crazy, forcing it to lose all coherent thought as it circled his nipple, causing the skin to tighten and the nub to grow hard.

There was more lust the second time, but the underlying love drove the scenario home.  Draco thought he was going to cry from the pleasure when Harry fully undressed him, taking him in completely.  Then their positions had reversed and Draco had explored Harry's body, taking control, and fully loving every whimper, groan, and request for perseverance that came from his sweet lips.  It wasn't a hard request to fulfill.  Draco only intended on stopping when they were both satiated.

They fell asleep underneath the covers, spooning.  Harry laid with his chest to Draco's back, the sheets pulled up to mid-chest, and his arms wrapped around Draco's torso, refusing to let him go, even in dreams.


	43. You Want to Do What With My Daughter?

_Part Forty-Three:  You want to do what with my daughter?_

Kali looked up overhead, scanning the many owls flying into the Great Hall to deliver the morning mail and grinned when she spotted her tawny owl, Calypso.  She soared down toward where Kali sat at the Gryffindor table and perched herself on Kali's shoulder, holding out her leg for Kali to remove the letter tied to it.  Giving Calypso a pat, she slid a goblet of pumpkin juice toward the owl and checked the postmark of her letter.  A squeal of glee followed and Kali slid the letter down the front of her school robes before turning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and grinning.

"Why do you do that?" asked Harry.  "Every week Calypso brings you a letter, you squeal, and you shove it in your robes without reading it as if it's no big deal.  You used to say that it was Servius writing you but we all know that can't be right as Servius now goes to school here and you continue to have this weekly mail ritual."

"I read my letter," she replied.  "I just don't like to read my private and personal mail in front of everyone else."

"You read it in front of us most of the time.  It's just that one letter a week."

"It's none of your business, Harry Potter, and you are nosy."

"Kali, we all knew that already."

"So what did you get, Ron?" Hermione interrupted, looking at Pig zooming around Ron's head.

"A letter from Charlie," he replied, vaguely as he scanned over the letter and then shoved it in his robes, too.

"What did he have to say?" asked Harry.

"Just hello and a report on Norbert.  Nothing much."

"Let me see.  I want to know how Norbert's doing."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I wrote Charlie about something personal and it happens to be in there, too."

"Since when do you write Charlie about personal issues?"

"Since Christmas when he told me to write him if I ever needed any advice or someone to talk to.  What's with the inquiry?"

"Kali is being weird with her weekly mystery letters, you're hiding you letters from your brother . . . I just curious."

"It's none of your business, Harry."

"That's twice just this morning it wasn't my business," Harry informed Hermione.  She gave him a wan smile and nodded.

"Good morning, Harry," said Draco, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Aren't you in a good mood this morning?"

"Yes, I am," he replied, giving Harry a quick kiss before sitting down next to him.

"Draco, you do know you're a Ravenclaw, right?"

"Of course.  Why would you say that?"

"Because you always sit at the Gryffindor table," answered Kali.

"That's because I like you lot so much better," he answered, grinning.

"You like eating our food," quipped Harry as Draco started piling food on his plate.  "Not that I'm complaining.  You do need to eat.  We don't want you wasting away to practically nothing again.  I would have nothing to fuck."

"Harry," Draco protested, sighing.  "I know Servius brings out the worst in you, but could you please refrain from talking about fucking me at the breakfast table."

"I'll try.  The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw match is coming up.  My team yelled at me at the practice yesterday because they think you were spying for your team last Friday when you came to watch practice.  Apparently, they don't care whether you're my boyfriend or not, you were once a Slytherin and that means you're going to cheat for your house."

Draco laughed as Ron quickly finished shoving a slice of toast in his mouth and stood up.

"I'm going back to the common room before class," he said.  "I have to get my books and everything."

"I have to drop by the owlery so I'll meet you in History of Magic, then," said Kali.

"Okay.  See you all later," he said, giving Kali a quick kiss before rushing out of the hall.

"So what do you think he wrote Charlie about?" asked Harry once Ron had gone as Servius sat down next to Hermione.

"Who's Charlie?" asked Draco.

"His brother."

"He wrote his brother?"

"Yes, he wrote his brother.  He said it was about something personal.  What do you think?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, looking at Harry as if he were dense.

"Er - no?"

"Harry, you really are a fuckwit," said Draco, grinning.

"I am not."

"You are too.  You really are just an ignorant fuckwit.  You exude fuckwittage."

"I exude fuckwittage?"

Draco nodded.

"I don't know what Ron wrote to Charlie about, either," said Kali, folding up the letter she had been writing.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Hermione a second time.  "It's not what he wrote about, it's who."

Four pairs of eyes turned to land on Kali.

"Me?  You think he wrote Charlie about me?  What would he write to Charlie about me for?"

"He has been acting curious lately," said Harry, carefully as if he were examining the situation.

"Now I'm nervous," she whined, looking around for Calypso.  "Why does my owl always think she can just flutter away after drinking my pumpkin juice?"  Kali gave a big, long sigh.  "I guess I'm just going to have to send one of the school owls.  Calypso deserves a break, anyway."

"Don't worry about Ron," said Hermione.  "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I guess not," she said, grabbing her letter.  "I'll see you in class, okay?"

"Sure.  Bye," Hermione called, and Kali waved before setting off for the doors.

~*~

"What are you doing?"

Hermione had said goodbye to Harry, Draco, and Servius to return to Gryffindor tower before History of Magic to get her bag, which she had left in the common room before going down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  Upon returning, she found Ron sitting at one of the tables, bent over it, and examining a sheet of parchment, his quill ready at hand.  Every so often he would scribble something down, sigh, and rub his forehead as if the contents of the parchment were greatly distressing him.  On closer observation, Hermione saw that there were numbers all over the parchment and the figures were not pleasing Ron at all.  Lying next to his parchment was the letter from Charlie, folded up but already looking worn as if Ron had been going over it repeatedly since returning.

"Ron," she said, poking him in the arm.

His head snapped up to see Hermione sitting across from him.  "Oh - hey, Mione.  What's up?"

"I was about to ask you the very same thing.  I know you don't take Arithmancy and it's the only subject that involves that many numbers, so what exactly are you doing?"

"Going over my finances."

"Your finances?"

"Yes, Hermione.  My finances."

"You have finances?"

"Yes, I have finances.  It's a side effect of working at the ministry and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Why are you going over your finances?"

"Because we're going to be leaving Hogwarts in a month.  One month, Hermione.  And not just for the summer.  We're leaving Hogwarts for good.  We have to go out into the real world.  Grow up.  Be responsible.  Everyone's getting these job offers already.  Harry's already been offered reserve positions for Quidditch teams.  You already know what you're doing.  I don't want to be a burden on my mum and dad when I'm done here."

"I'm sure you won't be a burden on anyone, Ron."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared, Mione.  You taught me that."

"Don't worry so much, Ron.  You'll do fine."

"I want to do better than fine, Mione.  I've been fine for so long.  I don't think it's selfish of me to want more."

"It's not," she reassured.  "We have class, though.  Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he said, sighing as he balled up the parchment and shoved it into his bag.  Stuffing the letter from Charlie in a pocket of his robes, Ron followed Hermione out of the portrait hole as they headed for History of Magic.

~*~

Checking the time, Ron saw there was still ten minutes to go until Kali and Hermione would be out of Arithmancy and then ten more minutes until they had Potions.  Harry had gone off some time ago to talk to McGonagall about his Transfiguration N.E.W.T. and Ron hadn't seen him since then.  Collecting his things together, Ron grabbed his bag from its place on the library table, said goodbye to Madam Pince, who was eyeing him as if he were about to spread marmalade on every book in the library, and headed out into the hallway.

He made it to the dungeons far faster than he would have wished and paused just outside the door of the Potions classroom, having second thoughts about whether he really wanted to go in there or not.  Pacing in front of the closed door, Ron began to wring his hands, going over in his mind thousands of times on why he should go in that classroom and not be afraid of what the penalty was.  However, Ron never got to make up his mind as Snape came striding down the hall and took one look at Ron before ushering him into the classroom.

"Is there a reason you're so early to class, Mister Weasley?" he inquired, moving behind his desk and studying his lesson plan for the day.

"Actually, yes," he replied, figuring it was now or never.  "I need you to keep me after class."

"Excuse me?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about.  Something important."

"And so you want me to keep you after class?"

"Yes.  Kali can't know so I can't just say I'm staying after.  She'd insist on staying, too."

"What could you possibly have to talk to me about that Kailah can't know about?"

"That should wait for after class, don't you think?"

"If I ask you to stay after, Kailah will just wait back for you."

"So tell her to leave.  She'll listen to you."

Snape stared at Ron for a very long time, trying to figure out what he was up to.  When no answer immediately came to mind, he sighed and nodded, figuring if it was something terrible, he'd have the opportunity to poison him without witnesses.  If it was something positive, he wouldn't be in the dark wondering just what Kailah wasn't telling him now.

Less than five minutes later, the Slytherins and Gryffindors began to pour into the classroom for Potions.  For most of the class, Snape had been more focused on trying to figure out what Ron wanted to talk to him after class than being menacing to the students.  They were working over their individual cauldrons on an invisibility potion, a choice that Snape picked as he wished his students would disappear most of the time.  As it was, without Snape looming over him, Neville actually managed to make his potion correctly without any assistance from Hermione.  Most of the class was doing well, he was glad to see, especially with graduation so close, and he took the opportunity to test the potions on the students (mainly Pansy, Neville, and Seamus) just so that he didn't have to look at them.

"Mister Weasley," said Snape, just after dismissing the class.  "Please stay after class.  We need to go over your essay."

Ron gave a brief nod of acknowledgment.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" asked Kali

"Mister Weasley can find his way back to the Gryffindor common room on his own, Miss Strauser."

"Yes, Daddy," she said, rolling her eyes.

"It's okay, Kali," Ron told her.  "You go ahead.  You don't want to wait for me, anyway. For all you know, he could decide that, as long as you're here, you should start working on some Potions for your N.E.W.T.s.  The last thing you want to do is end up with more brewing."

"You have a point," she said, before kissing him on the cheek.  "I'll see you up in the common room."

Ron watched as Kali collected her things and left the classroom with Harry (Hermione had already left, probably to see Servius).  Once the class was empty, Ron made sure that the door was completely shut before he walked up to the front where Snape was standing, his stomach in a series of knots.

"Come with me, Mister Weasley," he said, motioning for Ron to follow as he led him through one of the side doors and then into his office.  "Have a seat."

Sitting down in the chair across from Snape's desk that he had motioned to, Ron swallowed and looked around the room at the strange things floating in jars.  More than anything, he did not want to be here at this moment about to say what he was about to say.  Fate seemed to have to take a cruel twist.  It just wasn't right that it was Snape he had to be sitting here with.

"Any time you're ready, Mister Weasley."

Looking up, Ron took a deep breath and decided to jump headfirst into it and keep running his mouth without being able to think.  Thinking caused hesitation and hesitation was not good.

"I want to ask your daughter to marry me."

Whatever Snape had been expected, it hadn't been that.   His eyes had gone huge and his arm slipped off the arm of his chair, causing him to shift into an awkward position.  Straightening back up, he looked to Ron, and opened his mouth to speak, but Ron got there first.

"Before you say no, please hear what I have to say."

"Mister Weasley -"

"Please.  You can say no all you want after I present you my case, but don't tell me no until I've presented you with all the facts."

Exhaling the large amount of oxygen he had been holding, Snape nodded and waited for Ron to continue.

"The past few months with Kali have been the best in my entire life.  She makes me happier than anyone ever has.  I'm well aware that I don't know her all that long, but I love her.  I always thought that when you meet that one person you're meant for, it doesn't matter how long you know them because you know right away that this person is special.  You just know its the person you're meant to marry.  I know I'm meant to be with Kali.  I've been taken away with her since the very first moment I laid eyes on her.  I'm well aware of how special she is.  Kali is a beautiful person.  She deserves the best and though I know I can't give her everything, I do the best I can.

"I've been thinking about this for awhile.  I didn't jump into this, even though I know that's what it seems like.  It wasn't a decision I made on the spur of the moment.  My whole life I've had very little and I'm not about to jump into anything that wouldn't be able to work.  I've been working summers filing at the ministry for my dad and I've been working since after the Christmas holiday at Fred and George's store.  It's not much, but I've still got some money saved up.  Being Head Boy and having good marks this term, I've gotten a few offers from the ministry already to start work after I graduate depending on my N.E.W.T. scores.  I wrote my brother, Charlie, about it and he's got a friend who's got a place in Hogsmeade he's looking to sell.  I was planning on moving there regardless of what happened with Kali.  It'll be hard at first, but I'll be able to take care of her and I know she's worth it.  The only thing I don't have is the ring because I wasn't about the spend the money in case you said no."

Ron took a deep breath, his head feeling very light from spitting out all of the words without taking the time to think.  Sitting across from him, Snape was staring at him and looking very deep in thought.  His stomach was lurching, begging to empty anything he had eaten in the past five years.  Ron wanted to retreat back to his dorm, lay down, and never face Snape again.

"As you've clearly thought about this, Mister Weasley," Snape finally said, "I won't argue with you that this isn't a spur of the moment decision as I thought it was.  However, if marrying Kailah is so important to you, why are you asking for my permission?  Wouldn't you marry my daughter anyway, providing she accepted your offer?"

"I'm asking you because you're important to Kali and your blessing would mean everything to her.  That and, frankly, sir, you terrify me.  I'm scared of doing something that you would be angry over, especially when it's something of this caliber."

"So you're requesting my blessing?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm not sure about this, Mister Weasley."

Slumping, Ron nodded, unable to talk and not trusting himself to do so even if he had words to say.

"As you said yourself," continued Snape, "Kailah is special and she deserves the very best.  If she's going to get engaged, I think she deserves a ring."

"But I said that I didn't get a ring because . . ." started Ron as Snape stared at him pointedly.  "Oh.  I have no other words but thank you, Professor.  It doesn't seem like enough, though."

"First, Ron, call me Severus, unless you're in class because I don't even take Kailah calling me Dad in class very well."  Ron, gaping, nodded.  "Second, if you call me Sev or Dad, I reserve the right to retract my blessing.  Third, you get my daughter a nice ring.  She's only going to be engaged once."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up, Pro - er - Severus," he said, the name sounding very foreign on his tongue.  Snape gave a short laugh.

"When do you intend on asking her?"

"Graduation Ball."

He made a curt nod.  "You treat her right, Ron."

"I will."


	44. The Last Potions Class

**Not JK.  I write this shitty on my own.**

**Please excuse my awful constant use of passive voice and dialogue tags.**

_Part Forty-Four:  The Last Potions Class_

The weeks were winding down to Graduation, the prospect of actually leaving Hogwarts and going out on their own weighing heavily on the shoulders of all seventh year students.  At the moment, the most important goal for the students was to pass their N.E.W.T.s with a reasonable score that wouldn't keep them from having job offers after graduation.  With only a few weeks left, Ron had gone to get Kali's ring one afternoon in Hogsmeade after finishing a shift at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.  Sudden reality seemed more surreal than anything else and Ron, Hermione, Harry, Kali, and Draco all felt as if they were going through the motions of life as if they were under water.

The first full realization that the school year was coming so close to an end for Harry was the Quidditch finals in late May.  With Crabbe and Goyle, the Slytherin beaters, gone, a pair of sixth years by the names of Sheppard and Chadwick had to take over and Slytherin just barely scraped by Hufflepuff.  The next Saturday, Gryffindor played Ravenclaw in what was to be Harry's last match ever at Hogwarts.  It had been a hard blow for Harry to take, accepting that his days on the Gryffindor house team were soon to be over and he would be leaving his position as Seeker and Captain for other things.  Words could express the profound sadness that course through him the week before the match, and though his friends and teammates tried to cheer him up, their attempts only went in vain.  He had been on the team since first year, the youngest House player in a century, and it was coming to an end all too fast.

Harry changed into his scarlet Quidditch robes for the last time on a bright, Saturday morning.  Spring was here and drifting into summer.  The sun was bright, far too bright to Harry, and the only wind was a light breeze that ruffled his already unruly hair as he grasped his broom and walked to the Quidditch pitch with his teammates by his side.  His thoughts were solely centered on the fact he was doing everything for the last time as he kicked off from the ground on Madam Hooch's whistle, determined to win.  There was no way the youngest player to be on a House team in a century was going out in his last game by losing.

Gryffindor prevailed over Ravenclaw, and though Draco was a member of the latter house, he cheered on Harry the entire time.  Things such as House pride didn't seem more important than people, especially considering the importance of which house he was in would mean little to nothing in a month.  In Harry's final year, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup after one of their best seasons in years, having won all three games by an outstanding number of points each and every time.

"This entire graduating thing is really depressing," said Ron, as they walked out of Defense Against the Dark Arts for lunch.  Days had passed since Gryffindor's Quidditch victory and he was in the middle of his last day of classes before taking the N.E.W.T.s next week.  Having left Lupin's class for the last time, there was only one class left.  Everyone found it suiting that it was Potions.

"I know what you mean," said Harry, sitting down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.  "That was the last time we're ever going to have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  Ever.  Not just having Lupin for a teacher or finishing Defense for this year, but we're done with going to that class for good."

"I have to say, though, I'm glad we're done with Trelawney," said Ron, helping himself to a large portion of potatoes.  "All we have left is Potions.  If this were any other year, I wouldn't be able to wait, but I've had to come to an understanding with Snape this year, thanks to a certain someone."

"Who, me?" said Kali, grinning.  "I wish I could be sadder about this but I can't wait to get out of here.  I'm sorry I can't sympathize.  Then again, I did spend most of my years at Chivington and not here at Hogwarts, so perhaps if I had gone here since first year I would be sadder.  However, I am looking very forward to starting my new job when I get out of here."

"You had an offer?" asked Harry.

"Well, more like I stalked my desired place of employment and let then know my merits and why I would be an ideal employee until I convinced them and I was offered a job."

"That I can believe," said Harry as Ron laughed.  "Where are going to work?"

"Can't tell yet.  You'll find out at the Graduation Ball.  That's when we all decided to share what we plan on doing.  I don't even know what Ron's doing yet."

"And I don't know what Kali wants to do.  That was the deal.  How about you, Harry?  Still getting Quidditch reserve offers?"

"Yeah," he said, sighing.  "I'd love to play Quidditch but it's just not the same as playing here for Hogwarts.  I don't know.  I got an offer from Puddlemere United, so I could be on the same team as Oliver again, and I have one from the Appleby Arrows.  I'm not sure about it, though.  I have another offer lines up as an alternative.  The thing about Quidditch is that it's so high profile and I already get enough attention from my scar.  I'd also have to travel a lot and I don't want to be away from Draco for so long."

"Have you and Draco talked about what you plan on doing after school?" asked Kali.

"We've both been avoiding it.  Granted, we don't have the problems we would have been facing before.  There's no Voldemort of Death Eaters to be in our way.  Still, I don't know where we're going to go from here.  I love him.  I want to be with him forever.  I just don't know if he feels the same."

"You should say something to him," prompted Kali.  "I'm sure he'd be willing to talk to you about it."

"What about you two?  Have you talked about what you're doing yet?"

"We're doing that at the Graduation Ball, too," said Ron, giving Harry a pointed glare.

"We are?" asked Kali.

"Yes, we are."

"Well, good.  I was wondering when we were going to start working out arrangements.  So, Harry, where's Draco?"

"I think he had some last minute catch-up with McGonagall before next week.  Draco seems to think he's going to fail and be held back a year so that he'd have to do seventh year all over again with Crabbe and Goyle.  He's clearly paranoid as we all know he isn't going to fail, especially with the way he's been studying, but you know Draco . . ."

"Yes," said Ron, "I do know Draco.  I never thought I'd be able to say that, but I do know Draco.  How about that?"

Ron shrugged and they finished their lunch to head to the dungeons for the last time they would have to endure a Potions class.  Neville looked like the day couldn't have come fast enough as they walked in and sat down near the front, as Kali liked to occupy those seats these days.  Snape wasn't there yet as the seats were filling in and Hermione came in only a few moments before he did, sliding in next to Harry.

"I had to help Servius in the library," she explained.  "He has his Arithmancy exam next week and he's still having some trouble."

"Of course you had to help Servius," said Ron.  She reached across Harry to smack him as Snape strode to the front.

"It isn't like that, Ron.  Yes, he's my boyfriend, but I'm Head Girl and it is my responsibility to help any younger student who requests it.  Haven't you been approached this year?"

"A few times, mostly by the same people for the same reasons.  My girlfriend keeps getting mad at me.  I need help in Transfiguration.  Snape told me I was a dunderhead and now I'm scared to go back to Potions.  That sort of thing."

"Who told you I called them a dunderhead?" inquired Snape, before starting class.

"I don't remember.  A third year, I think."

"Probably Mister Halliwell," he mused.  "Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah.  Kind of on the short side and has light brown hair.  Plump.  Cries easy."

Snape nodded.  "That would be Mister Halliwell.  How I wish he were graduating in a few weeks with Longbottom?"

"This is getting creepy, Ron," said Harry, once Snape had turned to survey the class for attendance.  "You and Snape have been acting really weird in class for the past few weeks.  Almost like you're friends or something.  He never threatens to poison you anymore.  It's scaring me.  What did you do to him, Kali?"

"I didn't do anything!" she said, throwing up her hands.  "You aren't the only one who's inquired about this, Harry.  I think it's really weird and it's making me uncomfortable."

"Kali, you should be happy I'm getting along with your father."

"I am happy, Ron, it's just scaring me to insanity.  As if I'm not crazy enough already."

"As this is your last Potions class," interrupted Snape, "we will be reviewing what we covered this year.  Let's start at the beginning of the year.  Mister Longbottom, what does Blessure Fatale do?"

"Heals fatal wounds," Neville squeaked out, looking like he wanted to cower.

"That is correct," continued Snape, unfazed by the correct answer.  "Miss Strauser, what color should Blessure Fatale be when it is properly made?"

"Lime green," she answered, sheepishly, causing a few of the students to laugh.

"And Miss Strauser, say you add too much Mandrake root to your potion.  What color would it be then?"

"Royal blue."

"Mister Potter, what are the three key ingredients in Blessure Fatale?"

"Mandrake root, unicorn hair, and fluxweed."

Snape nodded.  "Very good, Mister Potter.  Five points to Gryffindor."

Harry gaped, staring at Snape as if he had grown a second head.  So did much of the rest of the class.

"Miss Granger," he continued, without bothering to notice his shocked class, "what is the purpose of the Polyjuice Potion?"

"To take on the appearance of another," said Hermione.

"Mister Finnigan, how long do the effects of Polyjuice Potion last?"

Seamus looked at him as if it were a trick question, then said, "One hour."

"And what are the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion, Mister Weasley?"

Ron paused to think over this.  "Fluxweed, leeches, lacewing flies, knotgrass, powdered horn of a bicorn, shredded skin of a boomslang, and a bit of the person you're going to change into."

Kali stared at Ron, wide-eyed, as he rattled off the ingredients.  She would have never remembered it but Snape seemed very pleased with the response.

"Thank you, Mister Weasley.  Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry tentatively raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Potter?"

"Excuse me, sir, but you do realize you just gave Gryffindor fifteen points in the last ten minutes?"

"What's your point, Mister Potter?" he asked, dryly.

"You gave Gryffindor points.  Perhaps you meant to say 'from' instead of 'to'.  I just thought I'd let you know.  You couldn't have possibly been wanting to give Ron and me points."

Covering her mouth, Kali tried to hide her laugh with a cough.  In the row behind her, Blaise was doing the same thing and they ended up coughing loudly, taking turns on who got to erupt into a coughing fit next.  Snape was still staring at Harry, unmoved.

"Miss Parkinson," he started, trying to get back on the topic.

"You are acting really strange, Daddy," said Kali.

"Miss Strauser, do call me Professor Snape, and the class is trying to review."

"We've been reviewing for weeks, Daddy.  Sorry, Professor Snape, and we're all sick of studying.  This is our last Potions class.  Can't you just give us a break?"

"It is my responsibility to make sure that this class if properly prepared for the Potions portion of the N.E.W.T.s next week."

"You have been properly preparing us.  We know what to expect, we've reviewed a thousand times.  Can't we just, I don't know, try to figure out where my real Daddy is and who you really are?"

"What do you mean by that, Kailah?"

"My real Daddy would never give Harry and Ron fifteen points in less than ten minutes.  It's unnatural."

"I did mean to give Mister Potter and Mister Weasley fifteen points in less than ten minutes.  Honestly, I don't see what the fuss is all about."

"You know what the fuss is all about, don't you?" said Kali, turning to Pansy, who was sitting next to her.  "I mean, why would he want to give Ron points when he hates him so much?  Why were they getting along before class?  Why in Merlin's name am I talking to you?" she shrieked.  "Oh gods, the world has gone backwards.  Harry, help!"

"I'd rescue you but I'm just as scared as you."

"Kailah," said Snape, trying to be patient, "the world has not gone backward, I don't know why you're talking to Miss Parkinson as you despise her so much, and I do not hate Mister Weasley.  Now, if we can get back to our review, as I'm sure you and Mister Longbottom are going to need every last bit of help in Potions that you can get."

"Did he just say he didn't hate Ron?" she asked, turning to Pansy again.  "Why am I talking to you?  Why are you sitting next to me?  Don't you have some other place to infest?"

"Tch, I don't know why you're talking to me but I really wish you wouldn't," said Pansy.

"Well, I really wish I wouldn't as well."

Pansy rolled her eyes and said, "Tch, yeah, I'm so sure."

"You think I'd actually want to talk to you?  Why am I still talking to you?"

"Perhaps it's because you're talking about me so you can't talk directly to me and so you look to your other side," said Ron.  "Coincidentally, Pansy just happens to be sitting there."

"That must be it.  I'd never talk to that wench any other way."

"Tch," said Pansy.

"Tch, tch, tch," snapped Harry, impersonating Pansy.  "What is that?"

"The mating call of pugs," muttered Blaise.  Kali tried to hide her laughs with coughs for the second time during the class.

"It's bloody annoying.  Why does she always have to make that sound?  If the world really had gone backward, she'd stop making that dreadful sound.  Tch, tch, tch."

"Everyone settle down," said Snape in his silkiest voice, louder than they had been accustomed to over the past few weeks.  "We are going to be reviewing Potions in this class period, not the inner workings of my feelings toward Mister Weasley, Miss Strauser's issues with Miss Parkinson, or the mating call of pugs," he said, directing this last comment at Blaise, who tried to give him an innocent smile.  "Miss Bulstrode, what is the purpose of Neint Felti?"

~*~

By the next Friday, the entire seventh year class had their N.E.W.T.s and were awaiting their scores, which were expected to be presented to them in a week, two days before the Graduation Ball.  Graduation itself was a good two weeks away, the ceremony scheduled to take place out on the Quidditch Pitch two days before the awarding of the House Cup.  After the ceremony, there was to be a party in the Great Hall for those attending the ceremony to gather that would last most of the day.  Draco was looking forward to it as so many people had family scheduled to come.  His mother was to be there as was his Great Aunt Circe, Kali's grandmother, and he couldn't wait to introduce Harry to the woman who raised Snape.

Everyone was in preparation, especially the girls who were determined to have the perfect dress robes for the Ball, especially since there would be a photographer taking last minute pictures for the Hogwarts yearbooks that were to be distributed the day before they got on the train.  Kali and Hermione took their last Hogsmeade weekend to go together down to the village and get dress robes for the occasion as Kali was dragging Ron along and Hermione was having Servius for her date.

The day of the Graduation Ball came, the N.E.W.T. scores were in, and Hermione had been the top of the year.  Draco had come in a close second, with Ron coming in third.  Padma had been just behind them with the fourth highest score in the year.  Kali and Harry passed, scraping by with enough headroom to not look completely inept.  As all Kali had been hoping for was to pass, she couldn't really get upset.  Both she and Harry were pleased with their scores and as long as they weren't repeating the year with the company of Crabbe and Goyle to keep them entertained, nothing else mattered.

Dressing in robes of a vivid, blood red, Kali brushed out her curls and let them lay in her shoulders for a change instead of pulling them back into her customary ponytail.  Hermione had invited her into the Head Girl room to change as to avoid Lavender and Parvati, who kept insisting she should have worn blue because it was so beautiful on her, and poked her in the eye once with a mascara wand, causing a rather painful experience she wanted to forget.  Hermione wore a periwinkle blue and had managed her hair so that it was slick and wavy instead of bushy.

"Can you believe we graduate in a few days?" asked Hermione as she pulled her fingers through her hair one last time.

"No," answered Kali, honestly, as she applied her eye shadow.  "I really can't.  Tonight is the Graduation Ball already.  I feel like I just met you all on the Hogwarts Express yet we're leaving already."

"Where are you meeting Ron?"

"Common room.  Where are you meeting Servius?"

"Entrance Hall.  I think Draco and Harry already went down."

"Then I suppose we should get going, too."

Kali and Hermione each took one last look in the mirror before leaving to meet up with their dates and heading down to the Great Hall for the Graduation Ball.

**Once again, I know Brits don't have Graduation.  Also, read fifth book already as I'm sure many of you have.  Ignore glaring errors (ie – Sirius).  Finished this thing long before OotP was released.**


	45. Graduation Ball

**Was there _any naked mud-wrestling in Chamber of Secrets?  Did Harry and Draco get it on in Order of the _****Phoenix****?  And you _know Harry would have never kissed Cho (oh dear lord) if I had been in charge.  What can I say?  I'm not JK Rowling._**

**If you actually want to know when I update this, drop me a line at angeldlsm01@hotmail.com and put Falling in the subject line.  Only a few more chapters to go, guys.  Let's stick this baby out.**

_Part Forty-Five:  The Graduation Ball_

Harry descended the stairs of the Gryffindor boys' dormitory dressed in his emerald green dress robes, about to head off to the Great Hall where he would be meeting Draco for the Graduation Ball.  Ron sat on a couch by the fire in dark blue dress robes and all the younger students in the common room turned their attention from Ron to Harry when they saw him enter.  Walking over to where he sat, Harry took a spot on the sofa next to Ron and stared into the fire.

"Waiting for Kali?" he asked.  Ron nodded.

"Harry . . . I need some reassurance."

"For what?  Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before seeing as how you're my best friend but I didn't want to tell anyone yet and you've been so busy studying and being with Draco . . ." Ron's words trailed off and he took a big breath before he dared to continue.  Sighing, he reached into his robes and pulled out a small, black velvet box and handed it over to Harry.

Harry looked down at the box in his hand, opening it.  Sitting inside was a silver band with one solitary diamond upon it.  "Gods, Ron, is this for Kali?"

Nodding, Ron said, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Wow, and here I thought I was going far by asking Draco to live with me," he breathed, staring at the ring.

"You asked Draco to live with you?"

"Not yet.  Tonight.  Suppose it's a big night for all of us."  Closing the box, Harry handed it back to Ron who promptly shoved it inside one of the pockets of his robes.  "You're really going to ask her to marry you?"

"Yes," said Ron, his face more wan than usual; even his freckles seemed pale.

"Since when?  I mean . . . Merlin, how did you pay for that?"

"Most of my money from working at the ministry for three summers.  That and Severus."

"Severus?" asked Harry, trying not to laugh.  "Since when are you and Professor Snape on a first name basis?"

"Since I asked for his blessing to propose to Kali.  I didn't want his help but he insisted that I not pay for the ring on my own.  He _insisted.  Frequently."_

"Is that why he's been so nice to you for the past few weeks?"

"Yeah," said Ron, laughing.  "He really liked that I asked him first."

"Hey, Harry," said Hermione, coming out into the common room.  "Kali and I thought you went down to meet Draco already."

"Hi, Hermione.  Kali," Harry acknowledged each girl, grinning sideways to Ron.  "I was just about to go but I thought I'd keep him company while you two got ready.  I'll be going to meet Draco now.  He's wearing black tonight.  Black.  As if he doesn't wear enough black with the Hogwarts uniforms, he's insisted on wearing black for his dress robes, too.  I just hope they aren't velvet like the ones at the Yule Ball.  He'd hex me if I told him he looked like a vicar.  What was up with that collar, anyway?"

"Draco looked like a vicar at the Yule Ball?" asked Kali.

"Yes, he did.  And he'd be very offended if I thought the same thing this time.  I never told him I thought such a thing.  Draco seems to be under the impression that he was sexy that night, whether it was Pansy Parkinson on his arm or not."

"Draco went to the Yule Ball with the evil Pansy demon?"

"Yeah.  I went with Parvati."

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Kali, looking pained.

"It was okay.  I mean, Ron and I sort of ended up abandoning the Patil twins and became each other's dates.  If only he would have just listened to me when I told him I wanted to shag him."  Harry sighed, sounding wistful.

"Back off, Harry, he's mine," said Kali, grinning, as she possessively latched herself to Ron's side, the silk of her dress robes swishing adding to the drama.

"Fine," he grumbled.  "I'll go meet my boyfriend in black.  Black.  I keep telling him he needs to integrate some color into his wardrobe.  Does he listen to me?  No.  I bet he would if I told him he looked like a vicar."

"Okay, Harry," said Hermione, laughing.  "You go on now.  You can walk with me.  I have to meet up with Servius, anyway."

"Why does he have to be at our Graduation Ball?  He's not even a seventh year," whined Harry as Hermione shooed him through the portrait hole.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Ron, looking down at Kali who was still latched to his arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be.  Let's go."

They walked out of the common room and headed in the direction of the Great Hall.

"This is a very interesting color you're wearing, Kali," Ron observed.  "Did you drop white robes into a pool of blood?"

"Shush, you.  I like them.  Daddy said they were morbid but I like the color."

"I would pay to see your father watch you try to pick out dress robes."

"Is my father that amusing?"

Ron didn't seem to need to think about it as he started to laugh and nod, the image of Snape hanging around in a robe shop while a teenage girl tried to find the perfect dress robes dancing in his head.  A girl like Kali, no less, would make it that much more amusing.  She was indecisive and bothersome, at least according to Snape, and Ron was moderately sad he was spending the day working for Fred and George while she was shopping with her father and Hermione.

Arriving at the Ball, there were couples scattered all over the place.  The event hadn't officially started as Dumbledore insisted the Graduation Ball start by the Head Boy and Head Girl leading the school in the first dance.  Ron was finally understanding just how Harry must have felt during the Yule Ball, not being a very good dancer himself.  Hermione was already there, waiting at the front with Servius.

"Nice yellow robes you have there," said Ron, as they stood beside them.  "Proudly displaying your House colors?  Long live Hufflepuff?"

"No," he snapped.  "They aren't yellow.  They're gold."

"Of course," said Ron, smirking at Kali.

"Can't you two stop fighting even for a night?" asked Hermione, sternly.

"Sorry, Hermione," they chorused, eyeing each other with equal amounts of distrust.

"Welcome, everyone, welcome," said Dumbledore, from a position by the two couples.  "In two days time, you will each be graduating from Hogwarts.  Having spent seven years with you, I will be sorry to see you go and I wish you the best of luck in future endeavors.  As this is your last Ball at Hogwarts, enjoy yourselves.  Now, let's get this Ball started with a dance by our Head Boy and Head Girl, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"This is ridiculous," Ron muttered as he and Kali followed Hermione and Servius out to the dance floor.

"You're telling me," replied Servius, causing Hermione to swat him on the arm.  "Why do you always abuse me?"  She only rolled her eyes at him.

It felt like the end of the dance couldn't come fast enough and Ron was very happy when other students started coming on to the dance floor and he could safely escape with Kali to somewhere that everyone wouldn't have their eyes trained on him the entire time.  Kali was laughing as he dragged her from the dance floor, and he turned around to see that Servius wasn't too far behind, dragging Hermione as if his very survival depended on getting away.

They finally located Harry and Draco at a round table off to the side and near the back of the hall.  Blaise, in grey dress robes, and David, who wore a bright orange color, greeted them as they approached.  Glancing over at Draco, Ron was relieved to see that he was dressed in black but was neither wearing velvet nor the collar that Harry so despised.

"That's a nice shade of orange, David," teased Kali, sitting down between Draco and Ron.

"Thank you," he replied, looking down at his robes.  "I wanted to make a fashion statement.  Stand out in a crowd full of blue and black.  Blaise and I wanted to get matching pink robes but alas, they had none in our sizes."

"_You wanted to get matching pink robes," said Blaise.  "I had nothing to do with that penchant of yours."_

"If I had gotten them, you would have worn them.  You have a very interesting shade of red as well, Kali."

"Thank you.  I chose them because I love the way I look in red and Daddy thought they made me look positively evil.  I thought that, as long as the world is backwards and he's being somewhat nice, then someone in the family has to look evil.  I have Snape genes, what can I say?"

"Hey, Ron, you looked really great up there," said Harry, snickering.  "Not out of place at all."

"You're one to talk, Harry.  You looked positively divine at the Yule Ball."

"I was fourteen."

"So?  I'd love to see you leading a dance now.  You'd have to whisk Draco out there and twirl him around a bit."

"We could do that," said Harry, grinning at Draco.

"You will never 'twirl' me, Potter," Draco said in a drawl.

"Malfoy, that was almost as good as you used to be."

"You really think so?  I am trying."

"You're trying?  In that case - no.  That really sucked.  I thought that was by accident."

Draco looked directly across the table at Blaise and gave him a grin before swatting Harry over the back of the head.

"Okay," said Servius, "it's the Graduation Ball and even though I'm not graduating or anything, I'm rather impatient.  Hermione, what are you planning on doing when you leave Hogwarts?"

Her face broke out into a grin as she looked him over and nodded.  "We were supposed to share what we decided to do tonight, weren't we?"

Kali nodded, as if very excited about the whole ordeal.

"Okay, then.   There was a lot I was looking into with my marks and everything, but I decided to go into Auror training after I leave Hogwarts."

"Are you sure?  That's really dangerous, Hermione," Servius warned her.

"With all the times I've been by Harry's side and all the trouble we've been getting into since first year?  Of course I want to go into Auror training.  I considered the Ministry but I'd just be bored.  The best part about it, however, is that I can train and be stationed wherever I want and so there's this wizard, David Brassart, who's an Auror in America.  The center is right by Chivington.  I'm going to be starting my training there in August."

Servius stared at her, dumbfounded for a while.  "You're . . . you're coming back with me?"

"I couldn't just let you leave."

"Aw, that is so precious," cooed Kali, folding her hands before her and resting her chin atop them.

"You're staying here, right, Kailah?" said Servius, glaring at her.

"Of course I am.  I want nothing to do with you, Servius Atwater.  If Hermione does, that is her own decision I do not begrudge her a moment with you.  Poor dear.  Doesn't realize what she's getting herself into."

"Padma's going up to Saint Mungo's," said Draco.

"Padma?" said Harry, turning to Draco.

"Yeah.  She told me yesterday.  She's going up to Saint Mungo's to become a counselor.  I guess between working with me and a few of the younger students, she decided it was something that she wanted to do for a career.  It's perfect for her, really."

"Isn't she with Justin Finch-Fletchley now?" asked Harry.

"Yeah.  He's going up there, too.  He's learning medipotions to be a healer."

"That's like me," said David.

"You're going to be a healer?" asked Hermione.  He nodded.

"Yeah, except I'm not going up to Saint Mungo's.  Over the summer I'm working at a lab in Surrey and when term starts again, I'm coming back to Hogwarts to work under Madam Pomfrey."

"Working with the Pomfrey bitch?" said Draco, looking horrified.  "I don't think I would ever choose something like that."

"You spend enough time with her already.  You don't need to see more of each other," said David, laughing.  "I was only in the infirmary twice since I came here and once was the times I was visiting Blaise.  I had the flu during the other and that was in fifth year."

"You're lucky," said Harry.  "I've been in there every year since I first came here, most of the time because of some plot Voldemort had against me."

"Do you really have to say his name, Harry?" said Ron.

"Oh, Ron, he's dead.  Get over it," scolded Kali.  "Does anyone want to know what I intend on doing?"

"Of course we do, Kali," said Ron, ignoring the fact he had just been scolded.

"I," she started proudly as if it were the best thing in the world, "am writing a column for _Witch Weekly_."

"You stalked _Witch Weekly_?" asked Harry.

"When did Kali say she stalked _Witch Weekly_?" asked Draco.

"At lunch right before our last Potions lesson.  Kali said that she stalked her preferred place of employment until they decided she would be an ideal employee and promised her a job after she graduated.  You actually stalked _Witch Weekly_?"

"Harry has issues with _Witch Weekly_," Ron informed her.

"I know.  But the only thing I'm really good at is being funny and writing so I decided I needed to have a column.  What better than _Witch Weekly?  I've been mailing them every week since school started with letters and columns to show them that I could handle the job.  They thought I was okay but it was the article about Christmas at the Weasleys that really sold me.  Well, that and the one where you attacked Crabbe and Goyle in the hallway.  They like stories about you being unhinged, Harry."_

"Is that what those mysterious letters from Calypso is all about?"

"Of course," she replied, grinning.  "Don't bring me down.  I'm looking so forward to starting there in July.  The people at _Witch Weekly_ think I'm funny.  I can't say that I disagree with them."

"So you're writing for _Witch Weekly_," said Harry.

"Yep."

Harry shrugged.  "Then we've got two writers here."

"You're writing?" she said, her face brightening.  "Are you going to be a fellow journalist?  Well, I'm a columnist, but still . .  ."

"What about Quidditch?" asked Draco.  "I thought you wanted to play."

"I do," said Harry, slowly, "but like I've said, it's so high profile and I'm so sick of being gawked at already.  I don't want to make it worse.  I went to see McGonagall a few weeks ago about it because Quidditch was all that I really seemed to be facing and she told me about this job for the _Daily Prophet_.  She thought I could do it because I'm an okay writer and they needed a sports reporter that specialized in Quidditch.  I'd still get to be around the sport but without having to get all the fame and it isn't like I can't play on my own time."

"So you're going to be doing Quidditch reports for the _Daily Prophet?" said Kali, squealing.  "I'm so excited to know a fellow journalist already."_

"I thought you wanted to play Quidditch," said Draco.

"I did.  I'm just sick of being gawked at, Draco.  You have to understand how that feels.  And I'd still get to go see tons of Quidditch games.  It involves some traveling but not as much so I'll be able to be with you more often."

"That I like," said Draco.  "Well, I'm the boring one here.   I'm going to the ministry."

"You, too?" said Blaise.

"I'm not the only boring freak working at the ministry?"

"Apparently there's three of us," said Ron.

"You, too?" said Draco.

"Yeah.  Dad found me a spot in the Committee for Experimental Charms.  I won't be doing much as I'll just be starting.  A lot of paperwork, but it's something."

"That's the same with me," said Draco.  "Dumbledore helped me out and so did my N.E.W.T. scores.  I'm going into the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad, only I'll be doing a lot of paperwork, too, at first.  Dumbledore thought it was a place where I wasn't as likely to get bored.  He said he thought it would keep me entertained.  I don't know if I should be excited or offended."

"My dad got me in, too," said Blaise.  "I'm going to be an Unspeakable."

"My job is the coolest," said Kali, tossing her hair back.  "Harry's the second coolest, though.  We journalists have to stick together, you know?  I'll write columns about how you aren't really unhinged and anyone that says you are is unhinged himself.  What do you think?"

"Sounds good.  Someone has to tell the general public that I still have some sense left in me yet."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself this evening," said Snape, coming up behind Kali and putting his hands on his shoulders.  "I see you decided to go with that dreadful color red."

"Yes, I did.  And what are you going here?  Patrolling and breaking up students that are dancing too close together before taking points from them before they graduate and it's too late?"

"Precisely."

"Ah, there you are, Severus," said Dumbledore, sweeping over to their table.  "Enjoying the Ball?  I just had the most wonderful dance with Professor McGonagall.  She's quite light on her feet.  Have you been out on the floor yet?"

"I should think not," said Snape, scowling.

"Miss Strauser, you look lovely," said Dumbledore, smiling warmly at her.  "As do the rest of you, of course.  That's a very nice color on you, Miss Granger."  Both Hermione and Kali went bright shades of pink.  "I say, I do feel old.  I remember your Graduation Ball as if it were yesterday, Severus.  I think it must be a long time since you last danced.  If I recall correctly, you were a very fine dancer."

"That must have been someone else," muttered Snape as small snickers broke out from Harry and Servius.

"Don't be modest, Severus.  Your mother was a wonderful dancer herself.  I imagine it was she who insisted that both you and your sister be taught.  I remember Circe here at school, as well.  That was in my earlier days of teaching, of course, before I became headmaster.  Fine Transfiguration student, Circe was."

"Is there a point to this entertaining conversation on my mother you insist on carrying?"

"Not at all.  Ah, there's an idea, Severus.  It is a Ball and I don't see you dancing.  Mikailah, why don't you drag him out onto the dance floor?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Albus," said Snape, his eyes narrowing.

"I do!" said Kali, jumping up and grabbing his arm.  "Come on, Daddy.  A father daughter dance is mandatory at the Graduation Ball, seeing as how I'm growing up, moving on, and it's all really sad.  Besides, you'll want to remember me as a sweet, innocent child before the effects of the brutal world of mass media are inflicted upon me."

"You inflicted it upon yourself," he said, very aware of a good portion of the student body with their eyes on them, the greasy Potions Master dancing with Kali.  "Is this what you wanted?  Everyone is staring at us, Kailah"

"That's because they don't know you're human," she said, smirking.  "Daddy, please.  What do you want me to say?  'Oh, yes, Daddy.  I had ulterior motives in forcing you to dance with me other than the fact you're my father and I love you"

"Guilt will get you nowhere, Kailah."

"Fine, you, but I wasn't harboring a hidden agenda.  I don't see what's so criminal about a girl wanting to dance with her father.  The only reason everyone is staring is because you're evil to them, they think I'm sweet, and we just don't mix well in their eyes.  If only they knew your layer of artillery was a centimeter thin."

"I put up a better front than that, Kailah.  Do give me some credit."

"I'm sorry, but you asked for it.  Are you having a dreadful time tonight, excluding this little incident and the headmaster's trickery?"

"I'm chaperoning a dance.  Everything about that points to yes.  And you?  You seemed to be enjoying yourself with Ron."

"What is this sudden thing with you calling him Ron?  I know I've been trying to get you to do it all year but you've refused without relent.  Now, all of a sudden, you decide it's okay to start calling him Ron?  What happened to Mister Weasley?  What happened to 'Why a Weasley of all people, Kailah?'"

"You have been completely taken with Ron since you first walked into my office at the beginning of the school year.  I thought it was an infatuation at the time but as this year has progressed, I've seen that, for once in my life, I was wrong."

"What?"

"I was wrong about your feelings for him, Kailah.  If you're happy with him, however, and he treats you right, then I have no justifiable cause to complain other than that I don't like to share my little girl."

"I want to fix that in my mind forever," she said, wistfully, closing her eyes and exposing her throat as she tilted her head toward the ceiling.  "I was wrong.  You were wrong.  You said you were wrong.  It's a strange day in the world of Kali Strauser."

"Kailah, why do you insist on that juvenile name?"

"I like it.  I think it's cute.  Get off my arse."

"I need something to complain about now that I've accepted Ron."

"It was very big of you."

"Don't remind me.  You just might make me change my mind."

"In that case, I'll leave you alone.  Thank you for the dance, Daddy."

"Don't mention it.  Please."

She grinned, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek before retreating back to her table and sitting down next to Ron and Draco again.

As the night waned on, Servius and Hermione left first to go back to the Head Girl room, spending the night alone together and winding down from the Ball.  Blaise and David had gone next, each retreating to his respective dormitory after saying goodbye.

"You want to go for a walk?" said Harry.

Draco, looking around at the dying Ball and eyes landing momentarily on Ron and Kali, still dancing in their own little world, nodded.  "Sure.  This is dying down, anyway.  I'd like to get some air."

Linking fingers, Harry helped pull Draco to his feet and they let Ron and Kali know they were leaving before heading out of the Great Hall and through the front doors to the school.  After being inside the hot school building, all the body heat intense from being so compact and active in dance, the warm summer breeze was cooling to the touch, soothing the small beads of sweat that had formed on Draco's forehead.  They headed in the direction of the lake, the wind ruffling Harry's unmanageable mop of hair.

"This was where we had our first kiss," said Draco, stilling in his steps.  "After the Halloween Ball.  I told you I was gay and you didn't believe me."

"I didn't think someone like you would want someone like me."

"What is that supposed to mean?  What is someone like me like?  What is someone like you like?"

"You're . . . wow."

"Yes, I seem to remember that general assessment."

"Draco, I've always found you intriguing.  Even when I didn't like you, I thought you were an interesting person.  Then, you shifted last year.  You became - almost gentle.  Different.  There was something there to you I didn't see before.  You weren't the smug prick I thought you were.  There was actually a time when I thought that maybe you had been on the Imperius Curse or something to that effect before then.  No one could believe it when hearing you had tried to off yourself.  I couldn't believe it, either.  Seamus came in the common room and told us what had happened.  He had been scrubbing bedpans for detention and when he came back, he told us that you had been brought in by a bunch of third year Slytherins and that there had been a suicide note found by your body.  It didn't add up to me.

"There's something really special about you, Draco.  I can't center my thoughts around it exactly.  Even when I hated you, I knew you were special.  There was something inside you that no one else had.  Part of me wasn't surprised when everyone found out that you weren't who they thought you were.  The only thing I couldn't understand is why you would want yourself gone; why you thought the world would be better without you.  I couldn't understand destroying something that special.

"Kali did ask me to talk to you that day in the library but I didn't do it because of her.  I did it because I wanted to know for myself what you were hiding.  You told me I wouldn't be able to understand you but I wanted to try.  That's why I volunteered to watch you when you went into the infirmary on Suicide Watch.  I wanted to be your friend.  It didn't take long, though, before I fell for you."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Draco.

"As incredibly pathetic as this sounds, I think it was you all together.  Everything about you was special and I picked up on it because I was meant to fall for you."

"You're right.  That does sound pathetic.  But I appreciate the sentiment.  So someone special like me would never want someone special like you?"

"But I didn't think I was special, Draco.  I thought I was just Harry and I was unjustly exalted and honored for something my mother did.  She was the one who gave her life for me to keep mine.  It wasn't a big miracle I lived.  It wasn't me.  It was my mum and I always thought I had been wrongly praised for it.  I figured I had just been getting lucky for years.  There was something so pure about you and I was tainted."

"I felt the same way," confessed Draco.

"Perhaps we were both pure and tainted at the same time.  That's why we're so good together."

"Perhaps," agreed Draco, leaning forward to press his lips lightly to Harry's.

"Draco, I wanted to know - I was just wondering - oh bollocks.  Draco, with graduation coming up, we're leaving Hogwarts and I don't want to be away from you.  Do you want to live with me?"

Staring at him, Draco's face was expressionless.  "What?  With Sirius?"

Harry burst into a short fit of chuckles.  "No, Draco, gods.  With me.  Just us, living together.  We've both got jobs lined up and I thought once the summer was over we could get a place together.  Spend the summer looking."

A soft smile broke the expressionless face.  "I'd like that."

~*~

Ron watched from over the top of Kali's head as Harry and Draco disappeared from the Great Hall, heading outside to take their walk where Harry had planned the proposition.  Just thinking of propositions made his head spin, his fingers itching when the thought of the ring still in his dress robes' pocket seeped into his mind.  Holding Kali closer, Ron closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

". . . and we're graduating in a few days," finished Kali, apparently talking about something that he hadn't been paying attention to.  "I'm going to miss all those long nights in the Head Boy room.  Especially the fireplace.  I loved the hearth in there, the two of us in front of it."  Kali gave a deep sigh.  "We're going to have to visit each other all summer.  I can't wait to take my apparation test.  Harry and I are going the first week of August.  Draco will probably want to come with us.  You're welcomed to join us if you'd like.  I'm going to have to rely on Floo Powder until then."

"Kali?"

"What?"

"I don't want to be away from you this summer."

"I'll miss you, too, Ron."

"No," he said, wishing he were more eloquent and that she were sharper.  "I love you, Kali.  I don't want to be away from you this summer.  In fact I don't want to be away from you ever."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"Kali . . . Kali, will you marry me?"

She stilled in his arms, feet no longer moving to the music they had been dancing to previously.  Stepping back, Ron could see that her eyes had gone wide, her lips slightly parted, looking as if that had been the last thing she was ever expecting to hear.  Words seemed to fail her as she continued gaping.  Reaching into his pocket, Ron produced the box and, removing the ring, slid it onto her finger.

"I love you, Kali," he said, taking her hands into his own.  "I want to spend forever with you."

"I want to spend forever with you, too," she said, now crying.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

Nodding, she cupped the back of his head and pulled him down to brush her lips across his.  Embracing, they fell back into the pace with the music.

"Oh, Merlin," she said, breaking the suspended silence between them as Kali clung to him, softly weeping.  "What's Daddy going to say?"

Ron couldn't help but laugh.  This was the first thing she thought of after accepting.  In a way, he had known he would be her immediate afterthought all along.

"Congratulations," Ron replied.

"Excuse me?"

"He already knows.  I asked for his blessing before I dared to even buy the ring."

"You asked my daddy for his blessing?" she breathed, pulling back to look up at him.  "No wonder he's adored you so much lately.  That was sweet, Ron."

"He seemed to like me much more after it, anyway.  I've been told to call him Severus, but I'm not allowed to marry you if I call him Sev or Dad."

"Not that you ever would anyway," she said, grinning.  "We're going to be married."

Ron nodded.  No more words were said as they danced and when the Ball was over, they were the last couple to leave the floor.

**Written before I read OotP so you must ignore glaring errors.****  Also, know Brits don't have graduation.  Don't care, anyway.**


	46. Graduation

**Not JK.  Should have spoken for itself by now.**

**What can I say?  This story is coming to an end.  This is chapter 46.  It's been a long journey, guys.  Thank you for sticking through it with me.  Only two more chapters.  Should be up soon, but what can I say, I'm not very good at keeping to an updating schedule.  Things like work get in  my way.**

**It's going to be awhile until you see anything on this name again.  If you're a Draco/Ron shipper, let me know.   I'll direct you to my penname there.  If you're a Harry/Ron shipper, keep your eyes peeled for _A Few Words_.  If you're a Draco/Harry only shipper – hold tight.  If you haven't, go read Overheard and Life Left Behind.  I'll be starting the LLB sequel soon.**

**My final goodbye's will be up on the next update.  I'll be posting the last chapter and epilogue together.**

**Once again, I apologize to the Brits for my graduation thing.  I'm (unfortunately) American.  In fact, I didn't even get a graduation because I was a homeschooled American.  Still . . . it makes for a nice story point. **

**Written before OotP.****  Sorry about inconsistencies.  Like Sirius being alive and names being different.**

_Part Forty-Six:  Graduation_

Wooden benches sat on the Quidditch pitch in four sections, each filled to capacity with teenagers in black robes.  The stands, too, were filled with spectators.  All the attention was focused on Dumbledore, his voice magically magnified for the entire stadium to hear as the graduation ceremony for the class of 1998 took place.  It was mid-morning and there was a light breeze sweeping through the air.  The Graduation Ball was over, N.E.W.T. scores were in, trials had been passed, and now here they were, officially graduating and awaiting their licenses as fully trained witches and wizards.

As Dumbledore announced the top five students in their class in reverse order, Hermione wrung her hands and tried to go over her speech one more time in her head.  Being the top student in the graduating class, Hermione was expected to give a speech and though she had gone over it many times with Servius in the Head Girl room, she couldn't get rid of the butterflies that flapped around madly in her stomach.  Looking up, she saw Dumbledore turn to her and all the eyes of the students were trained on her as well.  Figuring he had announced her, Hermione stood up, smiled at Harry who was giving her two thumbs up, and headed up to where the headmaster stood.

Clearing her throat, Hermione started.

"I'm standing here before you all today because I had the highest marks in this graduating class, but I'm not the only one that should be up here.  For seven years, each one of us has gone through our own personal trials and tribulations.  It's been a wild ride.  Together we've experienced some momentous events and I wouldn't be exaggerating in saying that we have had an eventful seven years for both the good and the bad.  We've witnessed the second opening of the Chamber of Secrets, a reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament, and a second war with Voldemort.

"There has been so much that, through these experiences, we've learned that went beyond textbooks.  Right now, we're standing at a crossroads, facing the rest of our lives as we close one chapter and open another.  We can say we're prepared for this change because we've learned so much more than Charms, Transfiguration, or Potions.  Our professors taught us lessons that went beyond the borders and into an entire new realm of magic.  We've learned to look past stereotypes and outward appearance as in the cases of Professors Lockhart and Lupin.  We've learned to look past fame as in the case of our own classmate, Harry Potter.  Most importantly, we've learned how to be free.  Our professors taught us to work together, to accept each other, and fight past our own personal demons to see the light on the other side.

"I've spoken of trials before and now I come back to it.  Our last seven years weren't easy.  On more than one occasion the life of a student has been in danger and some have even died.  Despite the horrors taking place around us, we were expected to keep a level head and there are many of us who are more normal than we deserve to be.  The biggest trial we ever had to confront was, of course, Voldemort.  We were in the midst of a threatened environment, yet out professors and peers gave us the strength to continue and rely on each other.

"Some trials were more personal."  Here, she paused and gave a brief glance back to Draco.  "There are those who have lost themselves, but with the help of their friends, found themselves again.  We've come to learn we are never alone; there is always someone who cares.  Bravery and courage have been a large part of my learning experience being a Gryffindor and a friend to Harry Potter," she said, pausing while scattered laughter from the guests and her classmates interrupted.

"I've learned that courage is important, but sometimes it also means knowing when to ask for help.

"We'll be going out into the world on our own in a few days time but we'll okay because of what we've learned here at Hogwarts.  I've said that I was up here because my marks were the highest and yet I'm not the only one who should be here.  It's true.  Every one of my classmates achieved something they should be recognized for.  Congratulations class of 1998.  May the memories of the past seven years be in your hearts forever."

Applause sounded as Hermione took a deep breath, turned around, and returned to her seat.

Dumbledore returned to the front to announce the presentation of their Hogwarts diplomas.  Lining up in a predetermined alphabetical order, McGonagall handed each student their diploma as Dumbledore called their name.  Once it was received, the students filled the benches back up in the order they had been lined up in as a symbol of the separated houses coming together in graduation.  Draco, who was between David and Ernie Macmillian upon returning, glanced at first Harry and then Kali, who were next to each other, on the way back.  He couldn't remember a time when he felt happier.

With the ceremony over, Draco and David walked over to Harry and Kali, joining them before going to retrieve Ron and Blaise.  During rehearsal, Hermione had complained about it not being fair that she was the only one who didn't have one of their group sitting beside her at the end of the ceremony.  Kali had just found it funny that they were paired off and told Hermione that at least she had Seamus to sit next to and not Goyle, who would have been there had he not been suspended a few weeks ago.

As they tried to make their way back to the castle where there was to be the post-graduation party, they weaved between eager families looking for their children.  Before they made it halfway from their seats to the exit, they had already met the Finch-Fletchleys, the Finnigans for the second time (the first had been at the Quidditch World Cup), and the Patils.

"Family number four," said David.  "There's my mum and dad."

David's parents came over to where they were standing waiting for Neville and his family to shift a bit so they could get through.

"Everyone, this is my mum, Rachel, and my dad, Scott.  Mum, Dad, this is Draco, Harry, Kali, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise."

Introducing Blaise was all it had taken because after giving brief hellos to the rest of them, Blaise and David were dragged away to find the massive and ever-growing Zabini family.  Shrugging, Kali weaved around Neville's uncle and the rest followed.

"Your speech was lovely, Hermione," said Mrs. Granger, coming up to her daughter and giving her a hug.

"She cried," elaborated Mr. Granger as he, too, hugged Hermione.  "I almost cried myself.  Who are the rest of your friends?"

Hermione gave them a brief account of Kali and Draco.

"Did you say 'Malfoy'?" said Mrs. Granger.

"And 'Professor Snape'?"

"But I thought you didn't like them . . ."

"Alright, mum," said Hermione, abruptly.  Harry snickered, causing Draco to dig his knuckles in Harry's back.  "Why don't we go find Servius and I can introduce you to him.  He's Kali's cousin and a sixth year.  Well, going to be a seventh year once he goes back to Chivington."  Hermione's voice trailed off as she guided her parents away before they told Draco all the horror stories she must have told them at home.

"Why did you dig you knuckles into my back?" demanded Harry once they had gone.

"You shouldn't laugh," said Draco.  "It wasn't a laughing matter.  I was trying to put you in your place."

"How kind and thoughtful of you."

"You two fight like an old married couple," Ron observed.

"Who fights like an old married couple?" asked Sirius, coming up to them with Lupin by his side.

"Draco and Harry."

"I see."

"Where's Hermione?" asked Lupin, noticing that she was missing.

"Off to find my cousin and introduce him to her parents," said Kali.  "I feel bad for the Grangers.  They shouldn't have to endure that kind of torture."

"That's a shame.  I wanted to congratulate her on her speech."

"You're just happy that she mentioned you," said Sirius, snickering.  "You should have seen his face when Hermione mentioned looking past stereotypes, though he wasn't thrilled about being placed in the same sentence as Gilderoy Lockhart.  I had to remind him he was the positive example while Lockhart was the negative.  It took awhile, but it finally started to sink in through that thick skull of his."

"Very funny, Sirius," said Lupin, scowling.  "Draco, I wanted to congratulate you on your outstanding N.E.W.T. score."

"Thank you, Professor."

Sirius released a very large cough that was hiding a snigger so obviously it was painful.

"Now, really, there's no need for formalities now that you've graduated.  I insist you call me Remus."

"You only insist they call you Remus because I think it's funny that someone's calling you Professor.  Professor Lupin."  Sirius started to laugh, holding on to Harry' shoulder for support.  "Professor Lupin.  Gods, Remus, I wish everyone could be here for this.  I wouldn't be the only one getting a kick out of it."

"No, I imagine everyone would have found it very funny," said Lupin, dryly.

They were crossing the grounds of Hogwarts now, approaching the Entrance Hall, and Serena walked over to give Kali a quick hug.

"Hi Remus, Sirius," she said, giving them each a smile and a quick greeting before turning back to Kali.  "Kailah, dear, I'll see you inside, okay?  I've just had the pleasure of meeting the Grangers and we've decided to have a bit of a chat and get to know each other.  They want to get to know Serv and myself better after discovering Hermione planned to train near our home so that they could be together."

"No problem, Aunt Serena.  Keep Servius away from me for as long as your heart desires.  In fact, leave him with the Grangers for the entire party.  The longer he stays away from me, the better.  I thought I was going to have a year away from him and it lasted a few months.  You haven't seen him in a while.  Please.  Keep him."

Serena ruffled her hair, gave her a kiss on the head, and bid them each a quick goodbye before disappearing back into the crowd.

"There are too many people here," said Draco, whining, as they entered the doors and went into the Great Hall after their many delays.

The setting had been similar to what was at the Graduation Ball except there were many more tables and many more people.  Choosing a back corner and deciding there would be less traffic there, Draco and Kali brought two of the larger tables together for when all their families joined them.

"Is there a reason we have two tables?" asked Lupin, sitting down next to Sirius.  Harry had sat on Sirius's other side and draped an arm around the back of Draco's chair when he took the other side.

"There's going to be so many of us!" explained Kali, sitting down next to Ron across from them on the other side of the tables.  "I wonder where my father is, anyway."

"I don't know where my family is, either, and you'd think the red hair would be a dead give away," said Ron, causing Kali to laugh.

"Prepare for mine," said Draco, looking past Kali.  "I don't believe it!"

"What don't you believe?" asked Harry.

"My grandmother is here."

"The one who won't talk to you?"

"Yes," he muttered.  "She doesn't know about. . . er - _this_, either.  Mother is okay with it but my grandmother -"

"Do you want me to -"

Draco never knew what Harry was about to suggest as he pressed his lips to Harry's in a sweet, chaste kiss to silence him and then took his hand under the table.

"Hello, mum," said Draco as Narcissa came over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You look wonderful, Draco," was the first thing she said.  Looking him over, Harry could see she was right.  After months of Draco's weight fluctuating, going from almost normal to dangerously thin and then back again, he was finally looking healthy.  His skin was still immensely pale but it had it's luster back again as did his blond hair, which had been dull the last time Narcissa had seen him.

"Hello, Draco," said an elderly woman with a pine green scarf draped across her neck.  Harry assumed this woman to be Draco's grandmother.  With her was a blond man, a spitting image of Draco's father, and a smaller, blonde woman.

"Hello, grandmother," said Draco, tersely.  "Hi, Aunt Livia."

"Draco, we've all been so worried about you," said the woman that must have been Draco's Aunt Livia.  Narcissa had seated herself next to Draco and now Livia was behind him where his mother had been standing before, smoothing back his hair and placing a kiss on his forehead.  "Narcissa told us how you've been sick."

"It's good to see you healthy again," said the man.

"It's good to be healthy again," said Draco, noticing that his grandmother said no more as she sat down next to Narcissa.  The man and Livia sat down and arranged themselves.

"Hello, Mr. Black," said Draco's grandmother, avoiding Sirius's eyes.

"Hello, Morgana," said Sirius.

"Have you spoken to Caden recently?"

"I haven't spoken to my brother since before I went to Azkaban."

"I saw him just a few weeks ago in Diagon Alley.  He was there with his wife and children.  Did you know he was married?"

"I'm afraid I didn't."

"Lovely woman," said Morgana.  "Now, Draco, who are your friends."  Her eyes fell on Ron across the table.  "You must be a Weasley."

"That's Ron, grandmother," interrupted Draco.  "Next to him is Kailah, his fiancée.  You should know Kailah as she's my cousin."

"Kailah is Circe's granddaughter," explained Narcissa.

"Circe is your grandmother?" asked Morgana.  Kali nodded.  "Which is your parent?  Serena or Severus?"

"Severus," she replied.  Morgana seemed she would have preferred the other.

"Anyway," continued Draco before something broke out over the subject, "you seem to know Sirius already.  That's Professor Lupin."

"Remus Lupin?" asked Morgana.

"Yes," said Draco, and waited, expecting her to say more.  When she didn't, he cleared his throat.  'And this is Harry Potter."

"Potter, did you say?"

"Yes.  The Harry Potter, before you ask.  He's my boyfriend."

Morgana sniffed.  "I see.  Well, I regret to inform you that I can't stay long.  We just wanted to come see the ceremony.  Caligula, Livia, and I are going to see Lucius once we leave.  Narcissa, Draco, you're free to join us."

"I should really stay here," said Draco.  "This is my graduation and all."

"You have only gone to see your father once -"

"Morgana," said Narcissa, her voice the most frightening Harry had ever heard it, "this is Draco's graduation.  You needn't bother him with guilt over going to see Lucius.  He'll go back when he's good and ready."

"And what about you?"

"This is my son's day.  He needs someone to be here with him."

"I see," she said, looking as if she didn't see at all.

Things were very terse for the minutes that followed, the same casual conversation dominating the table.  Everything felt very forced and strained to Harry and he squeezed Draco's hand from underneath the table, trying to offer him a bit of reassurance.  Morgana gave them reproving looks every so often as if she knew their fingers were linked beneath the table (perhaps, though, she did) and that by doing so, it was an incredibly farce to the name of wizard and a fallacy to the name of Malfoy.

Harry was glad for the interruption when Serena rejoined them, sitting down beside Kali and squeezing her shoulders, causing her to leave out a small yelp.

"Relax, Kailah, it's only me," said Serena, rolling her eyes.  "Hello, Aunt Morgana.  I didn't think you would show."

"Hello, Serena.  I'm not staying long.  Caligula, Livia, and I are going to see Lucius today."

"On Draco's graduation?"  She briefly nodded.

"Would you like to accompany us?  You don't have an opportunity often as you live in America."

"Oh!" said Serena, looking to Draco, her eyes wild.  "Oh, Aunt Morgana, I wish I could.  The thing is, Servius has been here since January and it's the first time I've gotten to see him since then.  Besides, I haven't seen Kailah since October and she's become like a daughter to me.  I couldn't just walk out on her."

"You don't get many opportunities, Serena."

"I know, but I'll be here for a few days.  Perhaps if I get the chance I'll go then.  Saint Mungo's, right?"

"Very well," said Morgana, stiffly, but less annoyed than she had been before.

Serena flashed Narcissa a grin before turning to Kali.  "You have to come with me, Kailah.  There's someone I want you to meet.  Trust me, it's going to be fabulous."

"Go on," said Ron, when she looked to him.  "I just saw my family, anyway.  I'll tell them the news and bring them over here while you're away."

"Okay," said Kali, nodding.  They stood up together and Ron headed away in the direction of the Weasley family.  Taking Serena's arm, Kali said, "Lead the way."

"So what news does Ron have to tell his family?" asked Serena as they weaved through people toward the other side of the Great Hall.

"Oh," she said, laughing, and sounding embarrassed.  "I'll tell you later.  Who is it you want me to meet?"

"This way," said Serena, a secretive grin on her face.

As they swerved, Kali caught a glimpse of wavy, golden blonde hair through the space between Mandy Brocklehurst's and Lisa Turpin's parents.  Sliding between them, Kali felt like her heart was going to burst seeing the petite girl that the hair belonged to.  Beside her was a short, plump brunette with a sweet face and very deep brown eyes.

"Aunt Genevieve!" shouted Kali, bursting into a sprint and practically jumping into the arms of the blonde.

"Mikailah!" shouted Genevieve.

"I thought you said you wanted me to meet someone," said Kali, who had met Genevieve when she was four and saw her periodically ever since, though the last time Genevieve had been around was on her sixteenth birthday.

"I did want you to meet someone," said Serena, walking next to the brunette.  "This is Elizabeth Prescott.  She went to Hogwarts with us."

"I was one of your mother's best friends," said Elizabeth.

"Were you Elizabeth Fielding?" she asked.  Elizabeth nodded.  "I've heard all about you!"

"I've heard all about you.  I can't believe how much you've grown."

"That makes two of us," said Genevieve, taking Kali's hands and grinning at her.  Suddenly, her face seemed to change and a look of surprise and amusement crossed over her face, her line of vision passing right over Kali's head.  "I don't believe it.  Of all the people to be here . . . DANE!"

"Dane?" said Kali.

"Dane Weasley?" said Elizabeth, passing Serena.  When she returned, she was dragging a tall, red-haired man that definitely belonged to Ron's family.  Kali smiled seeing that Ron looked a lot like him between the hair, the freckles, and the tall, broadened build.

"Merlin," he mumbled, "Elizabeth Fielding and Genevieve Strauser."

"Aren't you forgetting someone, Dane?" said Serena.

Turning to her, Dane's smile faded.  "Serena Snape?"

"Actually, it's Atwater now, but it's all the same," said Serena, waving her hand.

"Why are you . . . your brother isn't here, is he?"

Kali burst into laughter at the sheer terror that had overcome Dane's face.  Apparently her father was always this bad and intimidating to people.

"You know, he's supposed to be," said Serena sounding cross.  "I don't know where he got to.  I saw him at the ceremony.  Now, Dane, what are you doing here?"

"I came for my nephew's graduation."

"You're actually visiting one of your nephews?" said Genevieve.  Serena, however, remembering Ron, nodded in understanding.

"Yeah.  I like this one."

"You actually like one of your nephews," said Elizabeth, sounding more shocked than Genevieve.  "I suppose he's Richard's, then."

"No, he's Arthur's.  I just like him best."

"Is there a reason to your madness, Dane?"

"I didn't have to babysit him over Christmas holiday."

"That would do it for Dane," said Genevieve, nodding.  "We're here for Mikailah."

"Dru's girl?" he said, looking to Kali.  "Oh, wow.  You can really tell you're your parents' child.  That is a creepy combination of Severus and Drusilla."

"I think she's beautiful," said Genevieve, lifting Kali's hands.  "Gods, Mikailah, what is that eyesore on your finger?"

"Er -" she said, looking down at her hands.  "My mother's ring?"

"No, _that_ is Dru's ring.  What is _that?"_

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that was an engagement ring," said Elizabeth, looking over Genevieve's shoulder.  "Is that an engagement ring, Kailah?"

"Well -"

"You're engaged and you didn't tell me?" said Serena, sounding affronted.  Then her face changed as realization lit it up and she gawked.  "Is that the news you were going to tell me later?"

Nervous laughter escaped Kali and Serena alternated between covering and uncovering her mouth before excusing herself to go find her mother, her brother, or anyone she could share this with.

"You're engaged?" said Genevieve, staring down at her hand.  "I didn't even know you had a boyfriend.  After you broke up with Bryce Light, I thought that would scare you away for a while."

Elizabeth, who must have heard about the infamous Bryce, said, "I know I would have been."

"Uncle Dane?" said Ron, interrupting the gaping, looking between Kali, Genevieve, Elizabeth, and his uncle.  Kali almost laughed as he seemed to be clicking the puzzle pieces together and figure out just what was going on here.  "Uh -"

"You are definitely a Weasley," said Elizabeth, looking Ron over.

"Hello, Ron," said Dane, mussing up Ron's hair.  "This is Elizabeth and Genevieve.  We went to Hogwarts together.  I thought I'd shed some light on your situation as you looked confused."

"Oh."

"I suppose you two already know each other," he said, motioning between Ron and Kali.  "Being in the same year and all."

Ron narrowed his eyes, looking carefully at Kali and feeling both confused and overwhelmed.  Kali didn't look much better off as her eyes were huge, and she shrugged at him.  Had Harry been around, Kali and Ron both imagined he would make some comment about them spending so much time together they could have entire conversations without speaking a single word, which seemed to be a good thing.  The only thing Kali imagined she could possibly get out would be 'I don't know.'

"We were both in Gryffindor," said Ron, finally.

"And we're engaged," added Kali.

"I have a headache, Kali," said Ron.

"Me, too.  There are too many people here."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know!"

"Wait," said Dane, placing his hand on Ron's chest, palm flat.  "You?  Ron is who you're getting married to?  My little nephew, Ron?  My favorite nephew, Ron?  The only one I would allow Arthur and Molly to give my name to for a middle name because I hate the rest of the kids?"

"Yes," said Kali.  Ron shrugged.

"Dane Weasley's nephew," said Genevieve.  "That will make me related to Dane Weasley through marriage."

"I'm sorry," said Elizabeth, patting Genevieve on the back.

"I'm not that bad," countered Dane.

"This is getting insane," said Ron, holding up his hands.  "Kali, I came to get you because I told Mum and Dad and they wanted me to come retrieve you.  Bill's here, too.  You can meet him."

"How about Charlie?"

"Charlie couldn't come.  Ginny decided not to come to the party.  Fred and George, thank Merlin, had to stay at the shop because their shorthanded."

"Darn.  I like Charlie."

"I despise Charlie," said Dane as Kali passed him to go with Ron over to his parents.  Dane, Genevieve, and Elizabeth accompanied them, all the while arguing about whether Dane needed to get over his intense dislike for Arthur's children or not.

Mrs. Weasley fawned over Kali when they got there.  Perhaps she would have fawned over Kali well into the night, asking her questions and discussing the wedding if it weren't for Dane, who constantly interrupted with his two knuts and Arthur would give him a reproving look before the younger finally shut up.  It was a good way into the party when Ron and Kali finally convinced everyone to go back to their table and, upon arriving, they saw that Serena hadn't made it back yet.  Unfortunately, Morgana hadn't left, either.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down without much a hassle.  Harry introduced Bill to Draco when he sat down.  The girls and Dane, however, caused quite a stir.

"Sirius!?  Remus!?" said Elizabeth, approaching the table.  Glancing to the spot next to Sirius, she practically shouted, "Is that Harry?"

"Liz Fielding," breathed Lupin.

"Lizzie?" said Sirius, jumping up to embrace her like a long lost sister.

"And Dane Weasley," said Lupin, this time dry.  Dane smirked at them and sat down next to Ron, refusing to sit next to Bill on the other side of Arthur and his wife.  "We heard you got married and had kids."

"You have kids?" said Genevieve, jaw dropping.  "What is wrong with this picture?"  She slumped into the chair next to Kali dramatically.

"Hello, Genevieve," said Sirius.  "I see France hasn't changed you one bit."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Draco and Harry, this is Genevieve Strauser -"

"Prewett," she corrected.

"Okay, she used to be Genevieve Strauser," said Sirius.  "This is Elizabeth Fielding, unless she has a new name she would prefer us to use."

"It's Prescott now that I'm married, but you may go on."

"Thank you," said Sirius, rolling his eyes as Elizabeth sat down next to Genevieve and began situating herself.  "And that's just Dane.  Don't talk to him."

"The one who named the skrewts?" said Draco.  Sirius nodded as Dane whimpered something that sounded like, "My skrewts."

"Dane, Liz, Gen, this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" said Genevieve, looking to Narcissa.  "Narcissa Delacroix?"

"Yeah," she said, grinning.  "How are you, Gen?"

"I'm good.  How are you?  Oh, I heard about what happened to Lucius.  I am so sorry."

"We're adjusting," she said, giving a side glance to Draco.

"You look so much like James it's scary," said Genevieve, looking directly at Harry.

"But he has Lily's eyes," Elizabeth pointed out.

"I always knew they would have attractive children."

"Harry's dating Draco," said Sirius, grinning.

Elizabeth had to bite down on her tongue very hard to keep from laughing.

"I think that's wonderful.  You look very happy together," said Genevieve, before shooting Elizabeth a nasty glare.

"What's that all about?" asked Draco.

"Nothing, dear," said Narcissa, patting his hand and looking across the table at Elizabeth.  "Just something we all discussed before you were born."

"I forgot about that!" said Lupin.  "All this time I just thought Sirius was crazy."

"Don't second guess yourself, Remus.  Sirius _is crazy," said Elizabeth._

"I may be crazy but Remus is a professor," said Sirius, going into another round of laughter.  "Professor Lupin."

"Professor Lupin?" said Elizabeth, sputtering like a muggle car with a bad muffler while trying not to laugh.  "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope.  Snape is, too."

"Severus is a professor?"  Sirius nodded.  "Well l. . ."

"Professor Snape," said Genevieve, trying it out.  Assuming it wasn't as funny, she said, "Professor Lupin," and started laughing with Sirius.

"What is so funny?" asked Serena, joining them.

"Nothing," said Lupin, rolling his eyes.

"Welcome back, Serena," said Elizabeth.

Serena had returned, this time with an older woman in magenta dress robes with blonde hair that was slowly turning silver.  They sat down at the table, too, and the woman situated herself before looking up.

"Hello, Morgana," she said, smiling a pleasant sort of smile.

"Hello, Circe."

Looking down at Kali, she stood once again and walked down, giving Genevieve a gentle nudge.  "May I sit here for a moment?  Don't worry, I'll be moving again."  Genevieve laughed, stood up, and moved down to sit next to Serena."

"Hello, Mikailah, darling," she said, kissing Kali's cheek.  "I heard about the engagement.  You must be simply elated."

"I'm pretty happy," she said, nodding.

"I suppose you're the fiancé," she said, now looking past Kali to Ron.

"Yes, ma'am."

"None of the ma'am, business, now.  You'll call me Circe just like everyone else does."

"Er - all right, ma - Circe."

She smiled kindly at him.  "That'll do.  Now, Draco," she said, turning to look at him from across the table.  "Darling, how are you doing?  I've been worried sick about you since your mother told me about the incident in October."

"I'm doing a lot better.  It's mostly thanks to Harry, though," he said, motioning to Harry.

"Yes, Harry, I've heard about you," said Circe.  "You have our gratitude.  Honestly, we wouldn't know what to do if we lost Draco."

"Be stuck with Servius?" said Kali, grimacing.

"Now, Mikailah," said Circe, turning to look at her and trying to ignore Serena's laughter.  "That isn't nice to say about your cousin."

"He calls Draco the albino rat child."

"Servius - ah- he just needs a tad bit of growing up, is all."

"Harry," said Draco, "this is my Aunt Circe, Kailah's grandmum."

"Snape's mother," he said, plainly.

"Is Severus really that bad?" asked Circe, looking amused.

"From what I hear, he's terrible," said Serena.  "Servius wrote me saying that the students think he's evil.  He wanted to come home and go back to Chivington with John Wagner."

"Oh dear," said Circe, covering her mouth and chuckling.

"Harry was surprised he even had a mother," said Draco.  "He thought he was dropped off in the dungeons, full grown, dressed in black, and having an extensive knowledge of Potions."

"Harry also says he's like a giant looming bat," said Kali.  Harry blushed at Circe's amusement.

"That sounds like Severus," said Circe.  "Where is he, anyway?"

"I don't know," said Kali.  "I haven't seen Daddy since last night."

"I sat with him at the ceremony but he saw you, Mum, and disappeared," said Serena.

"Avoiding me like that plague.  That's definitely my son."

"Speaking of sons, Circe," said Morgana, "we're going to visit Lucius when we leave here.  Is there any chance you'll be coming with us?"

"Who's going?" she asked, looking over to Draco, who was now laying his head on Harry's shoulder and looking miserable.

"Caligula, Livia, and I."

"Well, Morgana, you know I'd love to, but I think I should spend some time with my granddaughter, not to mention my own son.  Let Lucius know I'll be up to visit him soon.  In a week or so, I believe.  I just went a few days ago.  I really am sorry."

"Don't worry yourself about it, Circe," said Morgana, who, for the first time, looked genuine when saying something of this nature.  "I'm sure he'll understand.  You don't see Severus very much anymore."

"He's very avoidant."

"Who is very avoidant?" came a cold, icy drawl, and they looked up to see Snape standing just before Dumbledore.

"I found Severus sulking in the dungeons and thought he could use some company," said Dumbledore.  Winking at Circe, he disappeared back into the crowd.

"You - sit," said Circe, standing up to force Snape down into the chair she previously occupied.  "_You are avoidant."_

"Dane Weasley," said Snape, his eyes falling on the man sitting next to Ron.

"Er - hello, Snape.  How are you?  I'm fine, thank you.  Look at the time, I think I have to go," he said, looking down at his bare wrist.

"Sit down, Dane," commanded Circe, who was standing behind Snape and rubbing his shoulders.  "You leave him alone.  Why were you hiding in the dungeons, Severus?"

"What are you doing here, Mother?" he asked in his silkiest voice that typically made Neville Longbottom whimper.

"Golly gee, Severus, I have no idea.  My only granddaughter is graduating?  My darling nephew is graduating?  Honestly, Severus, I have no idea what would tempt me to be here.  And what have I told you about calling me 'Mother?'"

From a few chairs down, Serena snickered, prompting a glare from Snape.

"Leave your sister alone, Severus," said Circe, without even looking down.

"Mother -"

"Severus, you don't call me 'Mother.'  Rodolphus Lestrange called the woman who gave him birth 'Mother' and he ended up in Azkaban.  Evan Rosier called the woman who gave him birth 'Mother' and he was killed for being a Death Eater.  You are a Hogwarts Professor and if you call me 'Mother' again, I'm going to sock you one."

"You're being ridiculous, Mum," said Snape, and Harry almost wanted to laugh at the way he had traded in 'Mother' for 'Mum.'"

"But you're still listening to her," said Serena.

"Sod off, Serena."

"Bite my arse."

"Honestly, you two act as if you were still children."  Kali giggled at her grandmother's impatient tone.  "If you don't behave yourselves, I'm going to have to separate you."

"She started it."

Harry laughed.

"By the way, Kailah," said Snape, reaching into his robes, "I've got something for you."  He held out a thick envelope with Kali's name scrolled on it in unrecognizable handwriting.  As Kali took it, he said, "It's from your mother.  She wrote it just before she died."

Staring at the letter, Kali said, "Thank you, Daddy."

"Hello, Severus," said Morgana, interrupting the moment, and Harry braced himself for what he knew she was about to say.  "It was lovely to see you but we were just getting ready to leave."

"They're going to see my father," said Draco, bitterly, provoking an angry glare from Morgana.

"Have you been to see him recently?"

"You know I haven't, Morgana, so why don't you just come off it already," he said, tersely.  "Did you go through this inquisition with everyone to prove how awful we are in comparison to you and your holy children or is it just me?  Did you do this to your grandson, who you know is hurting?"

"Now, Severus, don't you talk to me like that."

"I'll talk to you however I wish to talk to you.  I'm sick of you getting at me because I won't go see him.  He isn't Lucius.  Lucius is dead.  The dementors sucked away his soul.  He's gone, there's no chance for recovery, and he's not coming back.  I think you just need to accept that.  I know he was your son but you have to stop forcing everyone to feel bad about it.  Some of us feel bad enough already.  Some of us have so many bad things to worry about that we need to forget them to keep living."

"Do you think I'm not hurt by what happened to Lucius?  If it weren't for that brat -"

"You leave Draco out of this," said Snape, sounding a lot like Harry had when lunging himself at Goyle.  "This was no one's fault and I'll curse you right here if you tell me differently.  I know you think I'm evil because I won't go see his soulless body but it's completely unnecessary to come in here and bring everyone down with it.  This was supposed to be an important day for both Draco and Kailah and now you've come in here, throwing your weight around, and expect us to drop our lives so we can visit someone who has none.  I was once told that it's best not to dwell on dreams and it won't do you any good, either."

Morgana looked furious.  Harry knew it was odd, but he couldn't help but focus on Snape's last line, something that Dumbledore had to have been the one to tell him because Harry had heard it from him as well.  Shoving her chair back, Morgana strode away from their table and out of the Hall.  Caligula, who seemed to have been snickering, winked at Snape, gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze, and followed after his mother.

"I couldn't praise you more, Sev," said Livia.  "Lucius would have been proud.  He's the only one who could have thrown a diva fit better."  She, also, followed the path out of the Hall.

"I've never seen you that way, Professor," said Harry after a long silence.  Snape laughed.

"That is the boy I raised.  My little prima donna," said Circe, patting him on the head.  "I almost thought you were seventeen again."

"I did, too," said Dane, shuddering.

"She pissed me off," said Snape.

"I love when you get pissed off," said Serena, rubbing her hands together.  "You hardly do it anymore."

"I know.  He's not fun to fight with now," said Sirius, smirking.

"Merlin!  Hello, Sirius, dear!" Circe suddenly exclaimed.  "Darling, there're far too many people here.  I didn't even notice you before.  I'm getting too old to keep up with this crowd.  How are you?"

"Much better now that my name's cleared," he replied.  "And that Severus isn't screaming at me."

"Boys," she mumbled, shaking her head.  "I remember how close you used to be.  Sirius, you were the sweetest friend he ever had."

"Thank you, Circe," said Sirius.

"Oh, I remember how you used to make me laugh.  It's a shame about what happened.  I liked you so much more than Rodolphus Lestrange and Evan Rosier."

"Mum, are you forgetting that Black once tried to kill me?" he asked.  She promptly swatted him across the back of the head.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice, Severus," she said.  "I am not forgetting any such thing and I want to know why you were even trying to get him expelled in the first place."

Snape muttered something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but I can't distinguish actual words in your gibberish."

"I said that he betrayed me."

"There's a sentiment I'm familiar with," said Draco, rolling his eyes.  "The resorting thing, right?"

Sirius nodded.  "Yeah.  Apparently becoming a Gryffindor and making friends with James Potter meant I couldn't be friends with anyone I had been friends with before."

"I know that feeling.  Except for Blaise.  He wouldn't go away and they put him in the infirmary for it."

Snape was quiet for the rest of the conversation.

The rest of the time was spent with Circe flaunting over Sirius, and then a visit by Blaise's mother, Gemma, and all six of her children.  As it got nearer to dinner, the Great Hall started clearing out and Kali and Draco said goodbye to Circe and Serena before she left to say goodbye to Servius.  Sirius left soon after, promising to see Harry at the end of term.  Harry and Draco informed both Sirius and Narcissa of their living plans.  It was agreed that they would go back to the respective homes at the beginning of the summer but that Sirius and Narcissa would help them in their search.  Harry and Draco were just relieved that they weren't facing any opposition in the decision.

With everyone now gone, Dumbledore had asked the professors to stay behind to help clean up as the house elves were busy making dinner and couldn't be bothered.  As things were being put back into order, Snape walked over to where Lupin was forcing garbage into a bag with his wand.

"Lupin," said Snape.

"Severus," Lupin acknowledged.

"Albus said you're staying on for next year, too."

"Yes.  Sorry about that.  I know how you want the job."

Snape shook his head.  "No . . . if we're going to continue to work together, we need to have some sort of understanding.  Enough harmony so that we don't kill each other or look unprofessional, agreed?"

"I've been trying to get along with you, Severus," said Lupin, wearily.  "I've been trying since we were in seventh year ourselves.  You wouldn't relent."

"Look, Lupin, I know I've been a bit - er - sour over the years -"

"A bit?"

"Don't push it, Lupin."

"Right.  Sorry."

"The point is I do appreciate everything you've been trying to do for me since Dru died.  I know I don't act very grateful, but I even have a hard time opening up to Kailah.  Dru was the first person I put all my faith in and now she's gone.  She didn't tell me how to trust anyone else."

"You don't have to tell me this."

"No, I don't."

Lupin swallowed and nodded.

"When Dru died, you know the problems I was having with Kailah.  I even shut her out.  Eventually, I started to feel like I could compensate.  Then, however, the Potters died and Black went off to Azkaban.  Rather inconvenient, wasn't it?"

"I had no idea."

"I figured Dru trusted you, you had to be worthy of it.  Then Black was accused and I believed it.  Made me wonder who else she had been wrong about."

"You mean me."

"I know what happened between you and Drusilla when we broke up.  I also know she told you why we broke up."

"Severus -"

"I wanted to thank you for what you did.  You're the reason she came back to me and you never turned me in even though you knew I was a Death Eater."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told her.  You were too right for each other to throw that away.  I knew you could work through it."  Lupin paused, looking at a random spot on the wall.  "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Draco."

"Malfoy?"

"How many Dracos do you know?"

"Fine.  What about Draco?"

"He lost his father.  I remember feeling the same way he says he feels when Drusilla died.  I didn't know what could possibly be left for me.  Then someone reminded me that I had a daughter to take care of.  Draco didn't have something like that.  He thought he lost everything.  The pain he went through . . . and then he wasn't even given the chance to heal once he did have someone to motivate him because his old friends were doing the same thing I did to Sirius."

Lupin tried to overlook the sudden change in reference.

"Sirius wasn't in the same state Draco was in, though."

"No, but he wasn't much better off.  His father was furious.  His mother was dead.  Caden hated him for switching houses.  I could have handled it better than I did.  Watching Draco relate to that . . . I love that kid like he was my own son.  I did the same thing to Sirius.  We left him with no one and Drusilla was the one who first took him in."

"I suppose you aren't going to tell Sirius this."

"It's highly unlikely I could get it out again in coherent sentences."

"Should I let him know?"

"No . . . let him know - I'm sorry.  That's it.  Just let him know I'm sorry.  Sirius is smart.  He'll figure it out.  Perhaps - bloody hell, my mother has me getting nostalgic."

"Don't let Circe hear you call her that."

"Right then.  Just - let him know."

"Sure.  Okay."

Snape walked from the Hall, retreating to the dungeons and leaving a stunned Lupin behind.  Dumbledore, who had witness the entire scene from the Head Table, smiled before going back to picking up.

~*~

Sitting on one of the armchairs, Kali watched Ron retreat into the bathroom to wash up for the night.  As soon as the door shut, she slipped her fingers into her robes, searching for her pocket, and pulled out the letter.  Her father had said it was from her mother, written only hours before she died, and Kali's hands were shaking as she broke the seal and pulled out an eighteen-year old piece of parchment.  The ink was still a vibrant green, and it scrolled across the page with a flourish to it that Kali had never seen before:  her mother's handwriting.

_My darling Mikailah,_

_                If things go as I planned, and as I hoped, you are now seventeen and reading this on you graduation day.  I do hope that Sev hasn't already read it as I plan on making a fuss about the specifics and he has a tendency to be a tad bit nosy.  Perhaps it was this similar quality we share that brought us together, but if he has not, please give him my praises.  I am truly impressed._

_                I had planned for you to receive this letter at such a time as I didn't want you to get it before you used the Resurrectus Charm.  You may be wondering how I remember you using the Charm, and I must tell you that I'm not sure.  What I can tell you is that when the mediwizard told me I wasn't going to make it through the night, everything came back to me.  It still feels like a hazy dream and I only remember you, Sev, and Ron, but the memories are there.  Perhaps it is due to the fact I'm dying, and perhaps this customarily happens.  I suppose no one will ever know as everyone else is dead.  Convenient, isn't it?_

_                Congratulations on graduating from Hogwarts and I hope you're still with Ron as you read this.  He's a beautiful boy and I told his uncle, Dane, that you two were going to marry far before your birth.  You had better not make me look like a fool._

_                I'm sorry I won't be there to see you grow up.  I've held you in my arms once and it looks like it was for the last time.  I know you're going to be beautiful and I promise you that I'll be watching down on you from heaven.  Perhaps every now and then I'll try and give you a nudge in the right direction as well._

_                I don't know if anyone ever told you (as I remember you telling me Lily and James are dead), but they were your godparents.  I imagine it isn't something Severus brings up with you.  He isn't the nostalgic type.  Just thought you'd like to know._

_                I wish there was something more I could write (and a tad bit more eloquent at that), but alas, I've still got Remus and James to attend to in note as they couldn't be here today, and I think your father needs another reminder that I love him before I go._

__

_                You will always be on my mind and in my heart.  I will love you forever._

_                Yours forever,_

_                                Your mother,_

_                                                Drusilla Saradonna Strauser_

The parchment hit the floor as it slid out of Kali's fingers, and she lifted her hand to finger her throat.


	47. Leaving Hogwarts

_Part Forty-Seven:  Leaving Hogwarts_

The dreary weather of what should have been a bright, June day was bringing everyone inside the Hogwarts castle down from any high mood they may have been in.  Rain poured down in sheets, the humidity from the heat mixing with the precipitation forcing many of the students inside.  Overcast skies had been prevalent for the past few days, though there was very little fog, and the bleak atmosphere was proving to be nothing short of depressing.  Seventh year students were looking at it as a sign of the equally depressing event each of them was about to embark in.  Tomorrow, they would walk out of the Hogwarts doors and getting on the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

Draco sat in the Ravenclaw common room, Harry situated behind him, staring out the window at the sheets of rain pounding without relent onto the ground.  Some of the younger students were out exploring the castle while the older ones were already packing, having already said their goodbyes before the awarding of the House Cup that night.  Gryffindor, of course, was to be the winner despite the valiant attempt made by all the houses minus Slytherin, which was terribly suffering due to the incident with the stairs that resulted in the suspension of Crabbe and Goyle.

Without his friends from Ravenclaw around, and having already packed as to not delay the process, Draco caught up with Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, who pointed him toward the Quidditch Pitch to find Harry.  When he arrived, Harry was zooming around on his broom and, from where Draco was standing, having a wonderful time.  Upon seeing Draco, Harry landed and revealed that he had been brooding, wishing things could stay at a standstill but were nonetheless moving forward.  What good was magic if you couldn't keep things perfect, anyway?

Draco invited Harry back to common room for some company and now here they were, sitting back to chest with Harry's arms around Draco's thin shoulders.  Each had the severity of what tomorrow meant on their minds but neither one dared to speak about it.  Shifting, Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder, breathing in his now familiar scent while his mind shifted from the Hogwarts Express tomorrow to the Hogwarts Express almost ten months ago.

It had been a teary goodbye, mostly on Narcissa's part, as Draco left her for seventh year and boarded the train.  He could remember the chaos raging inside him, feeling as if any moment it would split him right in two.  Platform nine and three quarters rolled out of sight as the train headed north, and Draco sat by the window watching the landscape roll by.  He had been sitting with Ruby Cabot then, the only person who he felt had a right to stare.  Arriving at Hogwarts, Peeves had been an annoyance at worst, nothing he wasn't used to.  Kailah had arrived without his full knowledge.  Blaise had gotten on his nerves.  Draco still wondered how ten months later he could be sitting in Harry Potter's arms, feeling the strongest genuine love he had known for more than a few hours.

Harry Potter was something - someone - that Draco never expected to happen to him.  No one that pure could ever love him, nor could someone that golden ever manage to beat his way through Draco's exterior.  He supposed it was a strange twist of fate that had brought them together, Harry catching Draco at the one moment in time when the chink in his armor had been discovered.  It could have been anyone that Draco woke up to when all seemed lost and yet it was Harry.  Something about it was too right.  It was so perfect Draco had problems comprehending that it was even happening at all.  Life can be like that sometimes.  Your dreams, not matter how trite, can seem so very far away, and then, there they are, realized before you even know it was what you were searching for all along.

Movement behind him broke Draco's train of thought and he turned around to see Harry slowly pulling away from him.  Draco suppressed the urge to reach out, bring him back for something more than the warmth his body heat provided.  Ron and Hermione would be back from their visit with Hagrid by now (Harry had already taken the time to say goodbye), and Harry wanted to spend some time with them in Gryffindor before the feast that night.  Promising to see Draco at dinner, Harry claimed Draco's lips for his own before letting go and disappearing through the exit out of Ravenclaw tower.  Sighing, Draco let his head drop to his knees.

~*~

"Remind me why I have to leave you again," said Draco, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and dropping his chin on Harry's shoulder, pouting.

"I can't tell you to go away when you look at me like that, Draco," said Harry, smirking.  Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on Draco's forehead.

"Oh please," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Like you and Kali haven't been intolerable since you got engaged," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Like you haven't been sour just because Servius left yesterday," said Ron.

"It's a good thing, too," said Kali.  "I think Hufflepuff would have killed him.  If he hadn't lost those hundred points in his last Potions class with Daddy, they would have won the House Cup."

"Draco, you really have to go back to your table," said Harry, trying to get back on topic.

"But why?" said Draco.

"You're whining."

"So?"

"So, Draco, you have to go back to your table.  The Heads of Houses are handing out our yearbooks before the feast and you won't get yours if you don't go over to Ravenclaw.  Flitwick isn't going to come over here and hand it to you just because you decided you didn't want to comply."

"Fine," Draco grumbled, pulling away from Harry and standing up.  "But remember, no one opens their yearbook until the train tomorrow.  And I will be back.  Don't think you've seen the last of Draco Malfoy."

"I'd be very sad if we had," said Harry.

Harry turned back to the table, laughing, as Draco stomped across the Great Hall to the Ravenclaw table where Padma, who was also laughing, greeted him.

"Can you believe that's the same Draco Malfoy from our foray with Polyjuice Potion second year?" said Ron, looking past Harry to the Ravenclaw table.

"That isn't the same Draco Malfoy," said Harry, folding his napkin and looking longingly at the empty plates.  "I'm bloody hungry.  I do hope McGonagall hands out our yearbooks soon.  I want to eat."

"I still find it somewhat amusing that you're dating Draco Malfoy."

"I still find it somewhat amusing that both you and Hermione are dating someone with Snape genes."

"Point taken."

"I like Servius," said Hermione, defending her boyfriend.

"No one said there was anything wrong with Servius.  I was just pointing out that he had Snape genes," said Harry, laughing.  "You were getting awfully defensive, Hermione.  If I were you, Kali, I'd be insulted."

"If you were me, Harry, I'd be pregnant," she replied.

"From the way you and Ron shag, I'm surprised you aren't."

"Can we not talk about shagging at the table?" said Ron, running his hands through his hair and turning a light shade of red.  "Servius is gone, Harry isn't pretending to be the Gryffindor playboy, and thus there is no reason to bring up shagging before our meal."

"You need to loosen up, Ron," said Harry, nodding.  "I was just insinuating that you and Kali go off to shag a lot.  I'm not saying I blame you.  If I were Kali, I'd be getting you in bed every second I had the chance."

Kali snickered at the way Ron's freckles were starting to blend into his complexion.

"It never gets harder," said Harry.  "Ron always blushes when you talk about shagging in any way whatsoever.  Does he do it with you, too, Kali, or is it just me?  I mean, I remember when you used to get embarrassed over me talking about you and Ron, but then you got used to me and you laugh along with me now.  Ron - he just never learns to laugh at it."

"That's because it isn't funny," snapped Ron.

"Yes it is," said Kali, kissing him on the cheek.  "I love you, anyway."

"That's nice to know," he said, rolling his eyes.

"McGonagall," said Hermione, pointing at their Head of House, who happened to be coming in their direction.  "And stop talking about shagging.  I agree with Ron.  It isn't an appropriate topic of conversation."

"You never told Servius to stop it," said Harry.

"That's because she was shagging him," said Ron.

"I was not and let's not talk about that, Ron.  You were the one who said there was to be no talk of shagging at this table.  I supported you and now I'm being attacked as well."

"I'm not attacking you, Mione," said Ron, as McGonagall handed him his yearbook, giving the contingent disapproving looks.  Harry supposed she must have heard them accuse Hermione of shagging Servius.

When Draco rejoined the Gryffindor table, they put their yearbooks in a pile to the side to be viewed the next day on the Hogwarts Express.  Harry, who was especially taking the departure from Hogwarts hard, had decided they should look at them together on the train as a sort of drowning in nostalgia.  Draco, who was taking the departure from Harry (even if it was temporary) especially hard, had agreed.  Everyone figured that Kali would take a peek before then but Ron planned on trying to detain her.

"Draco, why do you always sit at the Gryffindor table?" asked Ron, who had a bit of everything on his plate and was now experimenting with something that looked like it was once a roasted potato.

"Didn't we go over this before?" said Draco, piling food onto his plate for a second helping of almost everything.

"You said you liked us better, which I refuse to believe," said Ron.

"I do like you lot better.  I like Harry and Kailah, anyway."

From across the table, Kali winked at Draco.

"Now, Ron, you really should leave him alone.  What does it matter if he's sitting with us anyway?" said Hermione.  "Draco's our friend now and I should think you'd accept that.  He's been sitting here for month.  You can't tell me you developed a problem with it all of a sudden."

"Actually, Ron could say something like that and get away with it.  He's very unstable," said Kali, knowingly.

"I am not unstable and I don't have a problem with Draco sitting here.  I was just curious of the real reason.  I'm the one who's being attacked tonight."

"Settle, children," said Harry, grinning.  Draco shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"I sit here because some of the Ravenclaws are still curious about me, Harry sits here, and I feel less like a seriously unhinged Slytherin freak when I'm with you.  For some reason, you've been the people who accepted me for the way I turned out and not the way I used to be."

"You aren't a Slytherin," said Hermione.

"What?"

"You said you feel less like a seriously unhinged Slytherin freak with us.  You aren't a Slytherin anymore."

"As opposed to being a seriously unhinged freak," mumbled Ron.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Nothing."

Draco gave a short laugh and shrugged.  "That was how I felt before I switched houses.  Before I - eh - stopped cutting myself, actually.  Everyone was always staring at me and I felt like I should have had 'seriously unhinged Slytherin' tattooed across me.  Especially that night in the library when Pince kept watching me like I was going to go completely bonkers and spit foam at all her precious books.  That night was awful.  First Blaise in my face and then Potter. . ."  He paused, glancing to Harry and forming a sheepish smile.  "I mean -er - Harry came to have a lovely chat with me."

If Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Kali hadn't been laughing from his slip up or from his venomous spitting of Harry's last name, the smile and correction pushed them over the edge.  They were in hysterics and Draco didn't seem to appreciate it at all.  Glaring, Draco spooned some of the potato-like things onto his plate.

"He insults me and then he eats all our food," said Harry, smirking.

"You need to feed the formerly suicidal boy," said Draco, popping a potato in his mouth and grinning.

"Is there some hidden joke in there as well?" asked Harry.  Draco nodded.

"When I first got back to Hogwarts, I felt like a freak in a zoo.  Everyone kept staring at me.  And you know how you aren't supposed to feed animals at the zoo . . . Well, I said not to feed the suicidal boy."

"You have a sick and twisted sense of humor."

"I only had myself for entertainment.  What do you expect?"

When the House Cup was awarded, all of Gryffindor broke out into celebration at the victory, Draco included.  Hermione, being Head Girl and top of their class, deemed Draco an honorary Gryffindor, which he claimed brought his house membership count up to three.  No one expected it to go any higher as it would take nothing short of a miracle to make Draco a part of the Hufflepuff house.  The Sorting Hat itself would have to pick him up and carry him over there.  Considering the Sorting Hat and its attitude, Harry expected it would do no less if it ever came down to that possible scenario.  You never knew just what hidden talents the founders could have blessed that hat with.

~*~

When Harry awoke, he immediately shut his eyes again, rolled over, and tried to force himself back to sleep.  Knowing it was hopeless, but wishing he would never have to step on that train, Harry rolled back over to see Seamus Finnigan sitting on the end of his bed, staring at the window and looking every bit as depressed as Harry felt.

"We're finally leaving," said Seamus.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing when you get off the train?"

"Going home with Sirius.  We live in Godric's Hollow . . . Lupin's going to be there.  He's apparating because he refuses to take the school train again."

"I'm going home, too.  Lavender and I are playing it cool for a little while until we decide whether we want to stay together.  I heard you're moving in with Draco."

"Yeah.  We're looking for a place this summer together.  He's going back to the Manor for awhile."

"I'm going to miss everyone so much."

"So am I, Seamus.  I'll see you at Ron and Kali's wedding, though.  There's no way you wouldn't be invited."

Seamus laughed.  "Right.  Of course I'm going to be invited.  Kali thinks I'm funny.  She'll probably want me there just for comic relief."

"Probably," said Harry, laughing.  "I guess we should get ready to leave then."

Seamus only nodded.

After the gloomiest breakfast Harry had ever eaten at Hogwarts, the last breakfast he would eat there, he returned to Gryffindor tower where he found Ron in the boys' dormitory, seated on the bed he had occupied the six years before.  Harry didn't speak walking over to where Ron sat.  Dropping next to him, Harry let his head drop to Ron's shoulder and he sighed feeling Ron's head fall to meet his.  There had been so many memories made in this room from late night pillow fights to finding comfort only a best friend can provide after the most horrid nightmares.  It had happened so fast and it was all too soon to let it go.  Holding on, however, was not an option.

Ron hadn't been the only one to visit a dorm long forgotten before loading his trunk onto a carriage and riding away from the castle into Hogsmeade.  Blaise reported that he returned to his dorm, checking for anything he may have left behind, and Draco was seated in the middle of the room.  He had slipped in unnoticed while students were passing in and out as they prepared to leave school for summer holiday.  Dropping to his knees before him, Blaise wrapped Draco in an embrace, rubbing his back when he could feel Draco's frame start to slightly shake.  Any other time Blaise would have been concerned, but allowing Draco to salvage some dignity, Blaise didn't pull back.  He didn't need to openly acknowledge that the other boy was crying.

Harry's much needed comic relief came just after they had loaded their things onto the Hogwarts Express.  Hagrid had come down to say one final goodbye as had Snape, who was staying at Hogwarts for an additional week to wrap up anything he still had in progress.  Kali had just barely said goodbye to her father, Hagrid and Snape a good distance away from each other on their way back to the castle, when Ron left out a shriek and Harry saw a pair of identical red-heads come into view.

"We heard about your engagement," Harry could hear one of the twins say.  From this distance, it looked more like Fred but it sounded like George.

"We are very proud of you," said the other twin.

"Fred and I wanted to congratulate you since we couldn't be at your graduation.  We also want to apologize for our absence."

"We would also like to register our astonishment that you're getting married before us.  Before Charlie, even," said Fred.  "Kali, we're very happy you're to become a member of the Weasley family.  We like you more than Ron!"

"Thanks," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"So, to prove just how excited and proud we are, we wrote you a little poem."

Ron's eyes got huge at George's words and he began to drag Kali in the direction of the train.

"But I want to hear the poem," protested Kali.

"Then they can owl it to you," he replied, disappearing onto the train and refusing to listen to anything his brothers may have been tempted to say.  Shrugging, Harry made them promise to send him the poem by owl as well and dragged Draco onto the train beside him.

"I don't want to go home with them," said Ron.  "They have a flat in Hogsmeade but they never use it.  They're always apparating back to the Burrow.  I'm going to have to deal with them all summer until I pass my apparation test and go work at the ministry.  That and get married.  I'd go live with Uncle Dane but I hate his kids."

"No wonder you get along with him so well," said Kali, snickering.  "I'm sure your brothers won't be that bad.  I'll be with Aunt Serena and Servius.  They decided to spend the summer with us."

"Servius is staying with you?" said Hermione.  Kali nodded.  "Perhaps I'll have to visit."

"I know I will," said Ron.  "I won't be able to wait to get away from my evil brothers.  It's a twin thing.  All Weasley twins are evil."

"It's strange to think Snape doesn't always live in the Hogwarts dungeons," said Harry, laughing.  "I mean, I suppose I always assumed he stayed there even over the summer."

"We have a place in Devon," said Kali, laughing.  "It's actually surrounded by muggles.  Daddy likes muggles because they're scared of a man who walks around in all black so they leave him alone.  No one ever tries to bake cookies for my Daddy, that's for sure.  Witches and wizards have a tendency to just assume he likes the color black, which he does."

"It's still weird," said Harry.

"Never mind that," said Draco.  "Get your yearbooks.  We said we'd look through them."

Five yearbooks were produced, all with purple covers emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest in emerald green.

"Where do we start?" asked Ron.

"Gryffindor," said Draco.  "We'll just work through the book."  After flipping through his book for a few moments, Draco said, "Is there any picture taken of Harry that wasn't by Colin Creevy?"

"Where are you?" said Kali.

"I skipped back to look at pictures from over the first six years.  I wanted to see how little I was.  Oh look!  There's that picture Creevy took of you and Lockhart, Harry.  You really should stop trying to get away from the smarmy bloke.  He'd never let you go."

Leaning over, Harry followed Draco's finger to see the picture Colin had taken second year.

"Colin really wanted it in there," said Hermione, grinning.

"Did you work on this?" said Draco.  Hermione nodded.

"McGonagall is the adviser so Kali and I decided to help with it this year.  I was in charge of Gryffindor and I had to help with Graduation Ball pictures.  That's why we were taking so many pictures and encouraging you to take more."

"That's also why I rooted through all your picture collections," said Kali.  "I had no say in layout, though.  I don't even know which pictures were chosen.  Draco, if you want to see pictures that weren't taken by Colin Creevy, there's a whole bunch on Harry's pages."

"I didn't even think of that," said Draco, finding the scarlet bars on the side of the page for Gryffindor.  Flipping open to Hermione's pages, Draco grinned.  "That's a good one of you and Servius by the lake.  Ginny Weasley took that, eh?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hermione, blushing.  "I really liked that one.  I wanted to have it forever."

"I especially like that one with you, Servius, and Lee Jordan in that diaper," said Harry, who had also opened to Hermione.

"Can we please forget that ever happened?" said Ron, sounding annoyed.

Snickering, Kali turned a few pages through the book.

"Look at this one," said Kali, pointing to the pages containing photos solely from the Graduation Ball.  "Me and Daddy dancing."

"McGonagall thought that needed to be in print, referenced, and for future victims of your father to access in the library.  You look sweet, though, despite the evil intentions for its placement."

"Nice headshot, Harry," said Ron, snickering.  Everyone but Harry turned to his pages and burst into laughter.

"You look like you have a nervous twitch," said Draco.

"He probably did," said Kali.

"Leave me alone," said Harry, frowning.

"Oh, Harry," breathed Draco, his fingers ghosting over the pages.  "Did you see your pages yet?"

"No," said Harry, brow furrowing.  "What is it?"

"This."

Draco angled his book for Harry to see, his fingers barely brushing the paper beneath a photo of Harry and himself seated in the library.  They were opposite each other, arguing, and Harry instantly recognized the scene set before him without looking at the large pile of medipotions books sitting between them.

"That's when I first told you that you could come to me," said Harry, his voice soft.  "I should thank Colin for taking that."

"I saw that picture and I thought you would want it in there," said Hermione.

"People ages from now are going to wonder about me," said Harry, still staring down at his pages.

"We wonder about you now," said Ron.

"Seriously, Ron.  Look at my pictures.  Here I'm yelling at the Quidditch team and I keep pounding my fist into my palm.  I'm arguing with Draco in the library.  I'm working on curses in Defense with Lupin and Hermione.  I remember that!"

"What do you remember?" said Draco.

"Sitting in the middle of the common room studying," he replied.  "Blue means it was for Charms.  Ron interrupted me when he came back from work and I was happy for the interruption."

"You're right.  People are going to wonder about you.  You always look angry.  Studying.  Quidditch.  Here you're snapping at Servius over dinner.  The only one where you're placid is this one of us."

Harry smiled seeing the picture.  He and Draco were huddled together in the Quidditch stands, arms around each other and heads resting on each other's shoulders.  Once in a while, Harry's eyelids would flutter before placing kisses on Draco's forehead or the careful eye could catch their grips on each other tightening.  Soft words were occasionally whispered between them.  Below the picture were the words _Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy ignoring the Slytherin versus Hufflepuff Quidditch Match and the rest of the world._

"Nice, Hermione," said Harry.  "I suppose you had a hand in that."

"A bit," she said, smirking.  "You should see all my captions."

"Like 'Ron Weasley killing Draco Malfoy in wizards chess'?" said Ron, smirking.  "I like my captions."

"Where does it say that?" said Draco, flipping through the pages.  At the bottom, left hand corner of Ron's pages was a picture taken by Lupin of him and Ron playing chess on the way to Sirius's for Easter.  Under the picture were the words, _Ron Weasley killing Draco Malfoy in wizards' chess.  _"Very funny, Hermione."

"Would you look at that," said Harry, pointing.

"Why don't you open your own book, Potter," said Draco, scowling.

"Because I prefer yours, Malfoy.  Sharing is caring, after all."

"Right.  So what were you talking about?"  Harry pointed again.  "Well, how about that?"

"How about what?" said Kali.

"Ron's pages," said Harry.  Kali flipped back.  "Top corner of the second page."

"So?  We're dancing at the Graduation Ball."

"And you're crying," said Draco.

"So?  That means Ron just proposed to me."

"But look who took the picture."

Kali glanced to the side and her jaw dropped.  The photographer had been none other than Severus Snape.

"Daddy?"

"Looks like it," said Draco.

"He's starting to scare me," said Harry.  "He isn't supposed to like Ron.  I think the world has gone backward, Kali."

"Sometimes I do, too, Harry."

Finally opening his own book, Harry flipped back to Quidditch and started looking through the pictures of the various teams and captures of the matches.  He was analyzing his team when Draco dropped his book, his hands visibly shaking as he bent down to pick it back up.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Let me see, Draco," said Harry, stern.  Opening the book, Draco handed it to him and wrapped his arms around his torso.  "I don't get it.  They're your pages.  What's the big deal?"

Hermione, who hadn't worked on Ravenclaw at all, flipped to Draco's pages along with Ron and Kali.

"I see," said Kali, soft.  "Oh, Draco, it's okay.  You're better now."

"I don't see," said Harry, sounding perturbed.

Leaning into Harry, Draco ran his finger along the edge of one picture, stopping just in the middle of it and letting his finger hesitate.  The setting was the Slytherin common room and Draco was asleep on the couch, occasionally shifting.  Just above the hem of his sleeve, there was a thin red line, visible only if you were looking for it.

"Okay," said Harry, slowly.  "So you look bad there."

"I didn't realize I looked so terrible," he breathed.  "I mean - I knew at the time.  I just didn't know."

"Right, but look here," said Harry, pointed to a picture of him and Draco lying outside on the grass during a particularly warm day in April.  He remember feeling so lazy that day having just gotten out of the hospital wing and wanting no more than to want to spend it doing absolutely nothing with his friends.  Kali, who had been the photographer, and Ron went outside with he and Draco and they didn't go back inside until the air had turned cold.  "You look good here."

"My hair was falling out," said Draco, his finger still next to the first picture.  "I didn't even realize.  You can see the bones in my face.  I look like a skeleton."

"You were sick, Draco.  We all know you were sick.  You're better now.  That's what matters."

Forming a small smile, Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry.  "I know, Harry.  I just didn't realize."

The search through the yearbooks lasted far past the time the witch with the trolley came around and they each bought a lunch.  By the time the Hogwarts Express rolled into the station, they had relived seven years of love, hate, and the friendships they had managed to form by the time all was said and done.  Draco wasn't ready to step off the train and finally admit that their schooldays were over and he pulled Harry in for one final kiss where they were still protected by the innocence of youth.

"You coming?" asked Ron, pausing.

Harry nodded.  "Yeah.  We're coming."

Hermione, Ron, and Kali flashed them understanding smiles before dragging their trunks off the trains and in the direction of those waiting for them.

"I'll see you in a few days," said Draco.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry.  Always."

Stepping off the train, their first kiss as former Hogwarts students was shared before they parted ways, passing the barrier between Platform nine and three quarters and Hogwarts to adulthood and maturity.


	48. Epilogue

**This is the end.  It's been a long and wild journey.  Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and for all the not so wonderful ones, too.**

_Part Forty-Eight:  Epilogue_

**ALREADY?******

Kailah Weasley

Five years have gone by and I'm still having a hard time believing it.

Last Saturday marked my five-year anniversary for graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  As class of 1998, I attended Hogwarts with some of the bigger names emerging today in the wizarding world such as Draco Malfoy of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad in the Ministry of Magic, Hermione Granger, Auror, Padma Patil, a counselor at Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and, of course, Harry Potter, who is known for more things than I can count.  All of these people, in addition to the attributes I have named here, can also count me as a classmate and a friend.

Funny how nostalgia can hit you when you least expect it.  I don't recall a phrase any of my friends must have thought or said more than a similar sentiment.  It is curious how things turn out, especially in a world full of so much chaos.  I transferred to Hogwarts just before my seventh year to live with my father, the infamous Potions Master Severus Snape who many a Hogwarts student after the year 1982 will remember as being evil.  I wandered into the compartment of the Boy-Who-Lived and I still can't get him to go away.  In fact, I just had dinner with him last week along with his charming fiancé, the same Draco Malfoy that I mentioned before.

I was sorted into Gryffindor and taken under the wings of Harry, who insisted my father was like a giant bat that's sole purpose in life was to have him expelled.  My year fell into a whirlwind involving the beginning of many relationships that are currently in states faring better or worse than others.  Draco and Harry, one of the biggest surprises to ever be announced, was only among one of them.  I witnessed the inception of Padma Patil and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger and my cousin, Servius Atwater, David Moon and Blaise Zabini, and my own with Ronald Weasley.

Typically I don't write about my friends for the sole purpose of doing so but my mind has been so focused on how time has changed since we stepped off the Hogwarts Express after graduation that I can't derail.  So many things changed that year and it was a momentous one for us all.  Hermione said at our graduation that the seven years of memories should be kept in our hearts.  I don't know about anyone else as I only had one, but they've remained just as close as my love for my father, my husband, and my daughter.

Things have changed since Hogwarts.  Harry, who became a sports reporter for the Daily Prophet after graduation, left the job only a year later at the urging of Draco.  Fans of Harry's know that he played Seeker for the Appleby Arrows for two years before being traded to the Chudley Cannons, something I hate.  Honestly, if your husband loved the team so much he tried to make your entire sitting room orange, you'd hate the team, too.  I've been to more Cannons games, thanks to Harry, than I would have ever cared for.  Ron, however, is the happiest husband I could ever have.

Draco, who surprised everyone when he sold Malfoy Manor and freed the house elves after his mother moved to a smaller flat, is still at the Ministry.  I can still picture him at our Graduation Ball whining about how the late Albus Dumbledore (may he rest in peace) thought he would be entertained as a member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad.  He didn't want to be doing paperwork for years but lucky for Draco that he became an active member less than two years there.  Harry's traveling causes problems with their relationship at times (and they fight more than Ron or I do) but it's always in a good nature and Draco now travels with Harry, apparating or flying back when the ministry insists he needs to be there.

The biggest thing that changed, which we all endured together, was the death of Lucius Malfoy only four months ago.  In 1997 the dementors of Azkaban issued an illegal dementor's kiss on the elder Malfoy, and though the readers may think this is a horrible injustice, they never had to sit next to Draco, his only son, and hear him talk about the after effects.  Since graduation, Draco had seen his father twice, and now that the body is dead (as Draco insists Lucius died with his soul), he has started to really move on.  Not to be insensitive, but it gives me the warm and fuzzies.

In addition to the many trials Draco has endured, he has gone public with his former addiction of self-mutilation.  Harry and Draco are often raising funds for Saint Mungo's Hospital to help those with the same problems Draco himself faced.  There isn't a person I admire more in this world than Draco Malfoy.  He's been through so much and to have gotten over his addiction, to no longer have the urge to mutilate himself, makes him the strongest person in my eyes.

Hermione Granger is the only girl I really had around me, which was partly my doing as I avoided some of the other girls in my year who were far more interested in hair and nails than important issues or schoolwork.  She was unfortunate enough to fall for my cousin, Servius Atwater.  They are both Aurors and in Japan as I write this column of nostalgia.  This couple forever frustrates me because it took them weeks to get together despite the fact they were flirting nonstop the entire time (though the same could be said for Ron and myself).  Servius and Hermione are always off-again and on-again.  Currently they are on-again but anything could really happen.  As for my opinion because I can never resist dropping in my two knuts?  They should just commit and get over it.  I know they want to.

Sadly, Blaise Zabini and David Moon broke up a few months after graduation, though they remain friends.  They've been through a series of relationships since and David just got out of a two-year relationship.  Blaise, however, is about to celebrate one year with another Ministry employee, Brian Hugo, an openly gay figure in the wizard community.  I'm thrilled with this pair and let it be known that Blaise deserves to be happy.  Draco put him through so much that Blaise could have no obstacles for the rest of his life and still have had too many to face.

As for me?  Readers of my column will know that I'll be married for five years in December to Ronald Weasley of the Ministry of Magic.  My darling husband works in the Committee of Experimental Charms and entertains himself wandering around our home near Diagon Alley mumbling about various things he thinks should be presented to the committee.  Our four-year-old daughter, Saradonna, thinks he's lost his sanity and though I sometimes agree, I just insist that Daddy is working.  Readers of my column should also feel for poor Saradonna as I tend to mumble to myself about column ideas.  Two crazy parents is a lot to ask a four year old to deal with, not to mention a crazy godfather in Harry Potter.

Five years and we've all come so far so why does it feel like it just happened yesterday?

I suppose it's the hex of growing up and I forgot the countercurse.

**And that's it.  The epic that is Falling.  Thanks for sticking around.  Loved it?  Hated it?  Let me know in a REVIEW or drop me a line at angeldlsm00@hotmail.com.  If you email me, I promise to write back, but I won't be responding to reviews.  You can also contact me via AOL Instant Messenger.  My screen name is LavnderRain00.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed or read and didn't review.  For those who've been reading since Chapter One, it's finally over!  Who'd have ever thought we'd get to the end?  For those who joined us along the way, we're glad to have you.  For those who will read this weeks and months to come, hope you liked it.**

**Will be some time until you see something from me again.****  Check out my author page if you'd like to read more of my work.  Next story, the Life Left Behind Sequel.  Joel returns!  Ha ha!**


End file.
